Supergirl Lost
by steelehart
Summary: Queen Rhea of Daxam cheated during the battle and sent Kara in a portal to an unknown fate. Now stranded in the Marvel Universe, how will she adapt to her new home?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter one: Playing With Portals**

Standing in the DEO, a blonde and a red head quietly converse with one another, staring at the screen showing the face of Queen Rhea of Daxam. The Queen had made her demands, and Earths response was that it wouldn't make a deal. Now it was Supergirl's turn to deal with this. Challenging the queen to a trial by combat, known as Dakkam-ur on the Daxamite home world. Supergirl, as earths champion, would fight Rhea who would represent the Daxamites in combat. If supergirl lost, Earth was doomed.

"I have to go Alex." Kara said to her sister. "If I forfeit the challenge then earths people are enslaved. If I die…then at least I bought you some time to organize yourselves." Kara couldn't look her sister in the eye.

"Kara look at me. You're going to win. No matter what. Because you have something to fight for, worth fighting for. Fight with your heart and mind and you can't lose." Kara stood straighter at the conviction and hope in Alex's voice.

"I have to go. Will you come with me Mon-El?" Kara asked. Hopefully she wouldn't have to kill Rhea, but if she did, it was best to have Mon-el close so he could take control as the King.

"Of course. And no matter what happens, it has been an honor." He bowed his head. She nodded, heading towards the window before flying off towards the meeting point. Rhea beamed down just as she got there.

"Rhea end this now. We don't have to fight." Kara pleaded, but the woman was having none of it.

"Never. You might have poisoned my son, but I will never quit until you lie dead at my feet." The queen got into a fighting stance and Kara did the same. Speeding towards each other, Kara got the first hit. It echoed off the high-rises around them and Rhea went flying back, collapsing on the ground. Charging again, Kara took advantage of Rhea unfocused state and hit her again and again, Rhea countering every so often.

The buildings around them shook and the Daxamite ships attacked again.

"Mother you dishonor yourself before the gods with this shameful display!" Mone-el shouted.

"The gods find honor only in my victory!" She snapped at him.

"Mon-el! Go be a hero!" Kara shouted at him. He nodded and flew towards some warzone. Turning back towards Rhea, she noticed that the older woman was tiring quickly.

"This doesn't need to end in bloodshed!" Kara shouted above the sounds of explosions going off down below.

"It was always going to happen this way! When Krypton exploded the shockwave sent shards of your world to Daxam, destroying everything! We were forced to flee because of your peoples hubris and now you will lose because of yours!" She charged Kara again, and again Kara Hit her full force in the face, catching the woman's eyebrow.

"Your planets soil poisoned me. I have carried kryptonite across galaxies! How does it feel to be so weak." Kara could only fall to her knees as her power left her body.

"I am a merciful queen however and I will let you live, but not on this planet." Kara's eyes widened and a portal generator was transmatted down to the fighting grounds with the push of a button on Rhea's guards sleeve.

"You will be sent to a random planet, Likely at a random point in time. My own scientists aren't sure where you'll end up." She said with an amused smile. Kara began to crawl away, the strength in her body fading rapidly in the presence of kryptonite. The Daxamite guard planted his boot on her back, causing her to cry out in pain. She remembered the lead dispersal system button in her boo and grabbed it. she fumbled for it as the guard turned on portal with his gauntlet while bodily picking her up. Standing in front of the portal, Rhea basked in her victory.

"I have won, and there is nothing you can do about it. You'll hear from some distant backwater planet about the conquering of earth and the enslavement of it's people. You have lost." Rhea hissed in Kara's ear as the blonde swayed on her feet, the portal behind her swirling with energy. Kara fumbled for the remote.

"Goodbye Kara Zor-el." Rhea said as she pushed her into the portal. Kara's eyes snapped open as she felt the portal pulling her in. she fumbled for the remote button and pushed it, watching in satisfaction as a second later Rhea began coughing as the lead in the atmosphere filled her lungs. Kara closed her eyes just as Rhea began turning to dust and she began falling into portal, her resistance and energy depleted, she accepted her fate.

I

"There's still a job to do." The star-spangled man out of time said to the billionaire playboy in a metal suit. Tony stark nodded as Thor helped him up. Flying up to the top of the tower with Steve rogers, Hulk grabbed Natasha Romanov, and Thor grabbed Hawkeye. Landing on the landing pad they walked onto the floor overlooking the smoking ruin of downtown New York. On the floor was a man in green and gold garb, bruised and crawling towards the stairs. He looked up when a shadow covered him and saw the forms of the avengers, all looking really pissed off.

"I think I'll be taking that drink now." His accent doing little to cover up the nervous energy flowing out of him in waves.

"Yeah, on behalf of the people of New York, I rescind my offer." Tony said professionally. Natasha pointed the scepter Loki wielded at him, ready to drive it through his heart if he tried anything. She was about to when she heard a loud boom above the tower, and a swirling sound like a tornado coming from the roof top. Thor and Tony's eyes widened and both men flew out through the window, intent on stopping whatever was happening. Natasha kept her eyes on the God and Hulk snarled at him whenever he even twitched. Steve just had his shield at the ready.

Outside the tower, hovering in place, Thor and Tony were panicking as they saw another portal above the tower. It was smaller than the last and nothing could be seen on this side, unlike the last portal where they could see space on the opposite end.

The portal sputtered, widening and shrinking rapidly before it spit something out. Both men were so shocked they didn't even react when the body of a woman went hurtling past them. Thor recovered first, swinging Mjolnir downwards to race after the unconscious person.

Thor was too late as the woman impacted the ground, leaving a crater in the concrete where she lay. He thought her dead until a beam of sunlight shone upon her, and she took a shallow breath. His eyes widened, and he took her to the roof, having seen many species in the nine realms that could heal using solar rays. Tony met him on the top of the tower.

"What the hell! Is she another wave? Some kind of backup plan Loki might have had?" He asked. Thor shook his head.

"No, Loki was confident his plan would work and likely did not have any plan in place should it fail. This woman is something else entirely." Thor said lowly. Tony nodded, watching in fascination as the skin that had been damaged in the fall began to heal itself. Several cracking sounds came from within her body, likely broken bones, and Tony felt nauseous at the sound.

"What do we do with her?" Tony directed at Thor. The blonde god shook his head.

"I do not know. Give her to your shield as she is an alien, unknown. Maybe they will know." Tony nodded in agreement.

"I'll call nick, let him know what's going on." Tony said as he began hovering off the roof and into his penthouse.

"What are you?" Thor asked aloud, staring at the crest upon her chest. Picking her up, he walked through the roof access door and took her gently down he stairs.

When Tony got back into the penthouse, all eyes were still on Loki, but Steve looked away and towards Tony.

"What's going on? Are we under attack again?" Tony could see that Rogers was worn, but still ready to keep fighting.

"No. Well, I'm not sure. A blonde girl just came through the portal, cratered the ground, and Thor is with her on the roof while she's unconscious." Tony summed up. Steve's eyes widened. The door to the roof access banged open, and Thor walked in with the girl, laying her down on a torn up couch facing the sun. Her head seemed to naturally turn towards the bright rays, her facial features relaxing.

"If she's some kind of danger, Fury should know." Natasha said, ever the loyal soldier. Hawkeye nodded his head in agreement.

"Way ahead of you Romanov." Tony said as he walked towards the nearest working phone. The one he planned to use had been smashed by what looked to be a giant fist.

Thor glared at his brother before he hit him across the head, knocking him out. Loki slumped to the ground.

"I must contact Asgard, alert them of this development, and have someone come to collect Loki for judgement." Steve nodded, and Thor flew out the window. Bruce banner came in, apparently having wandered off so that the Hulk could calm down.

"Who's the blonde?" Jabbing a thumb towards the mystery woman on the couch, her face only had light bruising on it now.

It was Natasha who answered.

"Another portal opened and spit her out. We have no idea who she is, but Thor she's she's not human." She summed up.

Tony walked back into the room just as a Thor returned with several Asgardian soldiers, and judging by Loki's paling face, they were taking him home for judgement. The guards advanced, and before he could move, slapped a restraint around his neck that prevented him from speaking. Binding his hands, they held him up right and Thor glared at him.

"Allow me to finish here, make sure everything is okay, then I will join you back to asgard." The soldiers bowed at Thor's orders and escorted Loki out of the room.

"So what do we do with the woman?" Steve asked.

"I have seen species a species similar to her before. I noticed it when a beam of sunlight hit her face. As long as she is in the rays of the sun, she'll heal. Let her lay there." He looked at her a moment. "Wherever she came from, she was unconscious before coming through the portal." With that, he walked out the room just as Tony came back in.

"I've called fury. He's sending a chopper to pick her up once cleanup is done or at the very least, semi-organized. You'll also be going with her once everything is taken care of." Tony explained quickly.

Hawkeye and the black widow nodded easily, figuring this was what Fury was going to do anyway once he heard about the woman. Speaking of; her breathing had improved in the last few minutes because of the exposure to the sun.

It took a few hours, and by that time everyone knew who the avengers were and what they had done. Some were criticizing their actions, others were praising them, and others were just happy to be alive. Thor and Loki had used the tesseract to return to Asgard, the other avengers were there to see them off. None were worried about the unconscious girl because several shield agents had been dispatched to guard her while she slept until a chopper could be requisitioned to take her to a secure facility.

I

Nearby, A man in a dark room was talking with a group of shadowed people.

"Where are the avengers?" A man with a foreign accent asked.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts." A man with an eyepatch responded. "I'd say they've earned a leave of absence."

"and the tesseract?" A shadowed woman with an English accent asked. The man with the eyepatch's patience was wearing thin.

"The tesseract is where it belongs. Out of our Reach." He responded coldly.

"That wasn't your call to make, director." The man with the accent said.

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the God who did." The man with the eyepatch responded.

"So you let him take it, and the war criminal Loki, who should be answering for his crimes." The unnamed man said. It wasn't a question, because he knew that's exactly how the director did things.

"Oh I think he will be." The man with the eyepatch said. he moved to turn off the monitors but a voice from the Asian world council representative stopped him.

"I don't think you understand what you've done, letting the avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous." The English woman spoke.

"They surely are. And the whole world knows it. Every world knows it." He said passionately.

"Was that the point of all this? A statement?" Asked an American man.

"A promise." The director said. He moved to turn off the monitors but a voice from the Asian world council representative stopped him.

"What about the reports of another portal opening after the battle and a girl falling through it?" Came the unexpected question. The director thought for a moment.

"A young woman did fall through the portal, unconscious, and was carried by Thor to the top of Stark tower where she began healing in the sunlight, as Thor said she would. As of now she is under heavy guard while she is still unconscious until we can ascertain who she is, where she came from, and how she survived the fall." The director explained.

"Is she a threat?" The Asian representative asked.

"We're not sure yet. Thor was unable to tell us what she was before he had to leave, so she's been classified as an 0-8-4. Only she can answer those questions now." The director explained. This time he was able to turn off the monitors. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the current task as hand. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the watch team on the girl.

"Prepare to move her. I'll direct you where to take her over a more secured line." He ordered.

" _Yes sir!"_ and the line went dead.

A helicopter was landing several minutes later on the landing pad, the man with the eyepatch stepped out, a shield agent walking up to him.

"Director Fury." The agent gave him a salute.

"Update me." The dark skinned man said getting straight to the point.

"Sir, every field test we've done on her has been unable to penetrate her skin. Attempting to get an IV going has only resulted in bent needles. The only way were able to get anything to even say were doing anything positive into her has been through her mouth." The agent in charge summarized. Fury looked at the man and glanced at the woman still on the couch through the window.

"Alright. Load her into the chopper. Get Clint and Natasha, they should be back in the building by now." The agent rushed off to fulfill the directors orders.

Walking over to the unconscious girl, he stared at her as she breathed in deeply and exhaled. The doctors told him it was nearly impossible to tell how long it would be until she woke up and what kind of mental capacity she would have when she did.

A doctor came up behind him and began preparing the woman for transport. From what he could see, the woman was made of solid muscle, and watched in fascination with the doctors when they strapped an oxygen mask to her face when it became covered in a thin layer of frost.

The agent sent to find Hawkeye and the Black widow in tow returned, the people he requested in tow.

"Nick." Both Clint and Natasha greeted at the same time.

"You'll both be coming with me to a secure location where we can keep this girl. From harm or from doing harm. For the time being you'll both be assigned as overwatch for her." Fury explained. They nodded in understanding.

"May I ask where you intend to hold her?" Clint asked. Fury looked at the archer and considered his request. His next words were laid out carefully.

"We'll be taking her to a secure facility that I'll tell you about later. Upon arriving you'll be briefed about _other_ things inside, away from prying ears and eyes." He looked around suspiciously with his one eye. The assassin pair nodded, heading toward the chopper as the unconscious blonde was being loaded on. Fury got in the last empty seat and they lifted off.

Several hours later, they landed on a small landing pad and unloaded everything. The two doctors were the only ones to get off, the pilot and co-pilot took off.

"The only reason I trust them to leave knowing where we are is because they've been here before." Fury said to the assassins.

"Where even are we, Nick." Clint questioned. The director just nodded towards the doors. Walking over, a mechanical voice sounded.

" _How was the flight from Istanbul."_

"Choppy. I would've preferred to drive." Fury gave the challenge code. A buzzing sounded and the doors opened up to a small room. It turned out that the small room was an elevator, and it was very cramped with the gurney, two doctors, a director, and a pair of assassins, but they made it work with a little bit of effort.

Arriving down at the bottom floor, the director squeezed out first and greeted the armed guards quietly.

"The other patient arrived earlier and is ready to begin the operation." The first guard said.

"Thank you. The doctor who will be working on him will be here shortly. I'm here for another reason." Fury explained. The second guard looked over the director's shoulder.

"Was she captured during the invasion? Will we be taking her in as well?" He questioned. Nick looked at the man for a brief second.

"No. She isn't an experiment. She's still alive and will be taken care of, monitored of course, until she heals and then we will begin asking questions." He explained. They nodded and left to begin preparing a room for her. Turning back to the small group, Fury told everyone to sit tight for a few minutes. It didn't take long for Clint to get impatient.

"So what else do you need to tell us? And what the hell is this place?" He questioned.

"This is the guest house. A place I set up because I knew the world would need the avengers. Its purpose is to…bring them back if the worst happens." Fury said carefully.

"So who is the 'patient' that's already here? I heard the guard tell you that he was ready for the operation. None of the avengers were killed." Natasha asked. Fury looked at her first them studied Clint before he spoke up.

"I can't lose the one person that best represents SHIELD. I can't lose my one good eye." He said, and watched the realization dawn on their faces. He often refered to Agent Coulson as his 'one good eye.'

"You're going to bring him back from the dead?" Clint murmured quietly.

"Yes."

"You're playing god, Fury. And you aren't god." Natasha said as she stormed away. She loved Phil like a father, the same way Clint did, and so she had hoped that Coulson's death brought the man peace. Now his body was being desecrated in some sick project. Clint chased after her.

Nick looked to the doctors as the guards returned.

"Take the girl and follow them." He ordered. They dutifully obeyed, and he watched impassively as they rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

He relaxed slightly, and walked to the elevator to greet the doctor that would be operating on Coulson's body, when he saw the proximity alert on the nearby computer.

I

So, this was a weird idea, am I right. In all seriousness though, I've had this on my mind for a while now. I'd really appreciate any feedback though so I can improve on it in the future. Also I know that the times don't really add up but this is fanfiction so…I can do whatever I want. :P . Also also, for anyone wondering why this is in the avenger's category, the avengers are the predominant characters, Supergirl being the only one from her universe. It therefore felt weird having this story in the Supergirl category Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya next time.

PS-this will mostly follow the MCU with several original storylines tossed in a little later. Kara will have her own impact in unique ways later on. A lot of events will be similar to MCU canon. Thank you again for reading and giving this a chance.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Two: Awakening**

For three days the lead doctor operated on Coulson's body. On the fourth day he was semi-conscious and was begging to die. The second doctor was called away to help with surgery. Natasha couldn't bear to listen to Coulson's begging and watched the blonde for any changes as soon as she could get away from everybody. Clint mostly wandered around the base, exploring wherever he could. Fury eventually ordered him to stop and so he joined Natasha on the fifth day.

"I'm going to step out for something to eat. Either of you want me to bring you anything?" The older woman asked as she finished up recording the girl's measurable vital signs, namely her heartbeat and oxygen intake and expulsion. Everything else they tried either barely worked or didn't at all. Brain Scans showed little other than a minor concussion and at this point the older woman hypothesized that the girl was just sleeping.

"A sandwich would be nice." Clint answered for himself and Natasha. The latter simply nodded, and the doctor walked out of the room.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Clint asked, leaning casually against the wall looking at Natasha.

"I don't honestly care. If she doesn't and she's actually a threat that's fine by me." She said coldly.

"C'mon Nat. Aren't you the least bit curious? What if she's not a threat?" He asked.

"I still don't care. And how can you be asking questions about her when Coulson is in the other room, skull open with some machine in his head, begging to die!?" She shot to her feet.

"Look Nat, I don't like it anymore than you do. I'm just trying to distract myself from it all." He said. Suddenly the girl moved, and he had an arrow notched in the blink of an eye. Natasha had both her Glocks drawn and aimed immediately.

They watched warily as she groaned and tried moving around, only to stop and her eyes flew open as her arms and legs were bound to the bed. She began panicking and pulled.

The assassins watched with wide eyes as the leather restraints broke and the girl was sitting up and pushing off the bed. Her movements were sluggish and uncoordinated as she struggled to stay upright. She blinked her eyes several times and pushed a palm to her head, trying to alleviate the mounting headache.

Kara felt the nausea build as she struggled to stay standing and was confused when she felt that she wasn't under any sun lamps or that Alex wasn't already by her side and forcing her back into bed. A noise to her right and she whirled around. Her eyes widened when she saw a redhead and a man with brown hair both pointing weapons at her. The woman was in a skintight body suit with two handguns and the man was in sleeveless tactical gear with a bow and arrow pointed at her.

Studying them quickly she noticed they weren't wearing the symbol of the DEO, instead some unnamed eagle shaped symbol on the redhead's uniform. This wasn't the DEO, she must have been captured! Rhea had said she would end up on some random planet but maybe it had malfunctioned, and she was still on earth and had been found and captured by one of it's militaries.

Thinking all of this in a fraction of a second, she made up her mind that they didn't know who she was or didn't have kryptonite to weaken her, not that they needed it in the state she was in. Feeling her own power, she knew that their weapons wouldn't hurt her, but her strength was seriously drained she they could overpower her easily.

Tapping into the little power she had she sped out of the room, faster than a human could, just as a doctor was walking back in. They had been studying her! Were they trying to replicate her powers? Either way she didn't care right now and sped out of the room, knocking the doctor out of the way. She heard the redhead alert someone that she was awake.

At least her speed was still good. Her X-ray vision was weak though, and she only just got a glimpse that she was under several hundred feet of earth. She heard the echoing of pursuing footsteps and ran, hoping she could get lucky and find the exit. Running down a series of corridors, she saw several doors, and chose one at random.

She screamed in horror at seeing a man on an operating table, his skull open and brain exposed for all to see. A dark-skinned man with an eyepatch, who was watching the proceedings before she burst in, moved towards her. Kara backed away in horror and fear of the man who was watching a fellow human being used for the barbaric experiments.

She wanted no part of this and had to escape as soon as possible.

Turning around and bolting out the door, she knocked over the man with the bow and arrow before she was tackled by the redhead. The woman used her body to pin Kara's legs to her side. Kara struggled, still feeling a tiny amount of power left in her muscles.

Slowly but surely Kara pried the woman arms off her, the woman struggling to keep her where she was. Unfortunately, the bow man recovered and helped his friend secure Kara. Kicking out her legs, Kara caught the man in the face and sent him flying a few feet away. Suddenly she felt a shocking across her body, the redhead activating some kind of weapon. Gritting her teeth screamed in pain, bucking her hips as her muscles spasmed, trying to throw the redhead off.

The electricity kept coming, becoming more and more painful by the second. Eventually she collapsed in exhaustion, her muscles twitching every now and again as she panted.

"Are you done." The man with the eye patch said. The redhead refused to get off her, but she still had some fight left in her. She wouldn't be an experiment like the man on that bed. The moment the redhead relaxed she planted her hands on the ground, pushing herself up and stumbling away from her trio of captors. She was still weak, and at this point could only have invulnerability.

She would need that if she didn't want to be an experiment.

"Miss, will you get back in the bed. You're hurt and need to rest." The dark man said behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around, tripping herself in the process. The man with the bow came forward and picked her up.

"Let go of me!" Kara shouted. It was the first words she had spoken since the ordeal began.

"You can understand us, so please calm down." The redhead said, her voice cold.

"I will not." She grunted as she walked. "Be." A shaky step forward. "An experiment like that man." She stumbled, grabbing the wall for stability.

"He was severely injured, and we are helping him." The pirate man argued.

"That was not helping! That was desecration! Release me and the DEO won't storm this place and my sister won't kill any of you!" Kara screamed.

"This is going nowhere. My name is Nick Fury. You're in a facility to help you after you were tossed from a portal and crashed into the ground below Stark tower." The man known as Nick explained. The blonde looked at them all wearily.

"I'm Supergirl." She said, not wanting to give her real name. She didn't trust these people, but she hoped that by playing along she might catch them off guard and be able to escape.

"Supergirl, huh. I know a codename when I hear one. Names Hawkeye." The bow man said. the redhead remained silent.

"You're not a prisoner here. We really do just want to help you." Hawkeye said, reading her tense shoulders and general distrust written on her face.

"Then let me go outside." She challenged. Hawkeye looked to Nick for confirmation, and the man gave his approval through a nod. Hawkeye held out his hand, and she reached for it hesitantly. He gripped it gently and pulled her to her feet, allowing her to steady herself before walking in the direction of the elevator.

He noticed that woman had to take a deep breath before getting in the elevator. A fear of confined spaces or confinement perhaps? That certainly explained her reaction earlier. She rushed out the door when it opened and immediately began basking in the sunlight. She reminded Clint of a child.

"Where am I?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You're in a secur-" He was cut off.

"No. Where am I. And don't give me a stupid government answer." She said more forcefully.

"I don't know. Nick wouldn't tell us exactly where we are. All I know is that we're somewhere in North America." He answered. Supergirl breathed through her nose to calm herself down.

"What agency do you represent. I'm sure if you just call the DEO they'll be able to come get me." Supergirl said.

"That's the second time you've mentioned the 'DEO.' They a secret government group? I've never heard of them." Hawkeye said.

"The DEO; Department of Extranormal Operations." Kara was confused. These people were clearly some kind of clandestine military operation, so how did they not know of the DEO.

"I've never heard of that. Sounds a lot like what SHIELD does though." Hawkeye said offhandedly.

"What's SHIELD?" The man looked at her like she was crazy.

"The people helping to clean up New York after the invasion." Kara's eyes bugged out.

"What invasion? Where's New York?" Now it was Hawkeyes turn for surprise.

"New York. One of the biggest cities in America. Where the Chitauri invaded with Loki?" He said. How did this 'Supergirl' not know any of this.

"New York? Sounds a lot like metropolis." She said.

"Oh boy."

Hawkeye was many things, but stupid and closedminded were not words to describe him. He had seen many weird things over the years, most recently being a literal god taking over his mind with a spear. He knew something was weird here, so he buzzed Fury.

Fury came up to the surface and began discussing with Supergirl what Hawkeye had suspected. It was hours before she even admitted she _might_ be in a different world, and while her world had interdimensional travel, this one did not, and so she had to wait for someone to notice she would be gone.

Unbeknownst to everyone, it would be years before that happened

Clint felt bad as Supergirl collapsed into the dirt, accepting her situation of being a new immigrant to a new earth. In the interest of dignity, Clint helped her up, and took her back to the room, careful to avoid the room where Phil was still being worked on. He listened as she cried herself to sleep before he left, heading to talk to Nick. Natasha was already there, quietly conversing with the man.

"She finally cried herself to sleep." Clint said simply.

"Good. At least she'll be at peace for the next few hours." Nick said.

"What are we going to do with her? She's an alien from another earth, a superhero no less." Natasha asked.

"We be patient with her. Help her adjust to everything. We'll have to monitor her, especially if she'll continue to use her powers, which we still don't know what they are other than invulnerability and strength." Nick explained, laying out a basic plan of action for the young woman. None of them still knew her name.

"We'll talk with her more tomorrow. About who she is and what she can do." Nick said. Clint and Natasha both nodded their heads.

"Get some rest, I suspect we'll be having a long day tomorrow." Nick ordered. They both nodded again, heading off to their rooms for some much-needed sleep.

It was early next morning when Natasha went to check on the girl and saw that she wasn't in her room. Looking in all the other places she could think of, she called Nick when she saw that the elevator door was destroyed and there was a hole in the sheet metal roof. Running up the emergency stairs, two at a time and not waiting for backup, she busted through the door for elevator access and climbed through the hole the girl had made in the stone.

She was surprised when she saw the woman just standing there, the cape she had somehow found from her costume clutched in her hands, the occasional sniffle coming from her. She was basking in the sunlight of the early morning.

"I had hoped it was all a terrible dream but coming out here proved that thought foolish." She said suddenly. Deciding to take a chance, Natasha spoke.

"How did coming out here prove you wrong?"

"This earths sun feels different. Stronger. Not to mention I can see thousands of stars and galaxies. On my earth, I could see the remains of my home planet and solar system, but here it's just empty space." Supergirl explained. Turning around she gave a small smile. "I'm sorry. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I mean, I met you sort of when I freaked out and you tackled me to the ground but in my defense-" She paused, cutting off her own rambling. "I'm sorry. My name's Kara." She said, holding out her hand for the Natasha to shake.

"Natasha." The widow said quickly. Her features were carefully schooled when she felt the iron grip Kara had.

"I can hear your heartbeat. There's no need to be afraid of me." Kara said quietly.

Natasha's eyes barely widened in surprise. Just how much power did this girl possess in her body.

"What's going to happen to me?" Kara asked after a few seconds of silence.

"That's not really what I do. Nick makes those decisions, I just go in and get the mission done." Natasha said smoothly. Kara nodded. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Nick climbed out of the hole Kara had made in the elevator shaft, Hawkeye right behind him.

"We're going to help you the best we can. Set you up with a name, a place to stay, a job where your skills apply well. I don't know you well, but I've seen a lot of people over the years, bad people, and you aren't one of them." Nick said slowly. "And if we can help you get back home we'll do that." Kara blinked back tears.

"In the meantime, you'll be under surveillance. Call it caution or paranoia, but it's standard SHIELD protocol, especially with you. Under protocol you'll be classified as an 0-8-4; an object of unknown origin, but everything about you will be kept off the books, much like another human 0-8-4 we've been monitoring." Nick clearly wanted Kara to trust him, but he was also cautioning and warning her.

"I understand." Kara replied.

"Good. We'll be heading back to the mainland while Coulson recovers. Clint and Natasha will help you adapt to this reality you've found yourself in." Nick offered. The agents in question looked at him and accepted their mission without any word of complaint. Kara just looked on, unsure of the future.

"You should eat something." Clint said.

"No. I won't be hungry while I'm sun bathing." She dismissed. Really she wanted to be alone though and thankfully Natasha caught on.

"You heard her. She's not hungry." She said, nudging the man with her foot to move back towards the destroyed elevator.

Kara stayed sunbathing for another two hours, lost in thought, before Fury asked her politely to stop, citing the need that they had to go to the mainland. Wrapping her cape around her, she floated gently down to the ground, her feet making the smallest noise as they touched the debris from her panic early in the morning. The dust around her feet moving slightly much to the interest of Clint.

Kara left the main room to head to her temporary dwelling. Finding her Supergirl outfit, she changed into that and clasped her cape to the hidden attachment points. Pulling on her boots, she looked at the necklace from her mother and held it gently in her hand before slipping it over her head. Standing up from the bed, she walked out to the main room again, the usual confidence when wearing her uniform seeping slowly back into her bones.

"You know, I meant to ask about the skirt." Natasha said offhandedly, eyeing the red and blue outfit.

"Hey! It's cute and I liked it. But I was thinking of changing it before this happened." Kara said defensively, her megawatt smile etched on her face. "I figure I'd fly with it one more time." The nostalgia could be heard by everyone.

Nick was having his own ideas about how to keep her in the costume, unknown to everyone else.

"Everything is ready to go. So you can fly apparently. I'm assuming you can keep up?" Nick asked skeptically. Kara nodded, a devious look in her eyes.

It turned out that the elevator was damaged from her hasty exit and she ended up carrying most of the supplies and things they would be taking home with them, while the spies decided they'd all like to keep there feet planted on solid ground. Kara was waiting for them at the top of the stairs with everything in a neat little pile on the landing pad. A Quinjet was sent this time to pick up everything.

"Try and keep up." Nick said as he slammed the door closed. Nobody saw Kara smirk as the Vehicle took off. Natasha noticed that Kara was still on the island when they were a mile out.

"Well someone's confident." No sooner had the words left her mouth than several booms sounded behind them, and what could only be described as a blur blew past them at mock 5. Fury watched her trail a vapor plume as she started ascending, higher and higher into the atmosphere.

"Well I'll be damned." Fury heard Clint whistle behind him at the impressive display.

Fury watched in awe, his face showing open surprise for the first time in years as he watched her plummet to earth in a fireball, not burning up. Pulling up at the last second she let out a holler of joy and freedom that everyone could here. Fury shook his head at the girls antics, Clint was watching in awe at her aerial maneuvers, Natasha just watched impassively but secretly happy this girl was able to have a chance here.

Flying for several hours and everyone watching Kara's incredible speed and maneuverability in the air. After allowing Kara those hours of peace in the air he got on the commline he had given her earlier.

"Supergirl, follow us at a normal speed from now on. We'll be entering monitored airspace in the next two miles." Nick said.

"Copy that." She said seriously. It sounded like a reflex to Clint and Natasha. Both had to admit her Comm discipline was amazing.

"Would you prefer nobody see me?" She asked suddenly.

"Well yes but I don't see a-" A thudding on the roof of the Quinjet shut him up.

"I'll just piggyback on you guys." Came a chirpy voice. Fury rolled his eyes, but had to admit that the girl was clever, and made it much easier to sneak her in under the radar.

Now, the question became how to move her around when they landed. Quickly looking through the crates of things, he got an idea when he found a few pieces of tac gear.

"Clint, look for a uniform. Shirt and pants if you can find them."

"Wanna tell me what I'm doing."

"Supergirl needs to be snuck in under the radar, there is only one other living 0-8-4. Her file is heavily redacted, and we're going to do the same for Supergirl. That means nobody can see her face or other abilities."

Clint caught on quickly and tore open several crates before he found the things he was looking for.

"Supergirl, we're going to open the loading door. You'll enter and we'll explain what we're doing." Fury said as he hit the 'open door' button, Kara landing gracefully as her cape snapped in the wind. The door closed, and her cape went limp, fluttering gently around her calves.

"Change into these. You'll be a shield agent escorting cargo to the Triskelion." Fury said with a smirk.

AN: So should I put this in a crossover category or leave it for now? Like I said earlier, I put it in the avengers because it's going to have the avengers and other characters from the MCU and only Supergirl, so I thought it would just make sense to put it in the avengers category. Let me know and I'll make a decision at some point. As always, Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3 Adaptation

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Three: Adaptation**

Dressing up as a shield agent grunt, Kara had to squeeze into a Kevlar tac vest that didn't quite fit over her chest.

"I might have super lungs, but this thing is tight." She whispered to Clint.

"Just deal with it for now until we can get you out of here." Natasha whispered harshly. She felt a little bad when Kara looked like a kicked puppy but squashed the feeling quickly. Fury talked with a few guards on the landing pad who led them to the massive hanger under the triskelion, Kara keeping step with them easily, marching like she had been a soldier all her life.

In Kara's mind though, she was just trying to channel her inner Alex. Taking the supplies to the hanger, Kara was astonished to see the massive skeleton of some form of aircraft, the only way she knew it was an aircraft were the four massive rotary blade engines underneath the shell of their wings.

She watched as several engineers came up with more grunts and took the crates of technology from them, carting the boxes to their intended locations. She would've helped, but Fury had told her not to, citing the need that she remains hidden, since her power made her a great asset to SHIELD and a danger magnet to many enemies. He had explained that while there were many powered people on what he called the index, putting her there was dangerous since she wasn't human or of this universe, plus he had taken a liking to her personality and didn't want to see her hurt.

The biggest part of her not being on the index was that she never uses her powers. She had reluctantly agreed but stipulated that in any kind of emergency where her help was direly needed she should be called or would act on her own. Besides, it's not like anyone could catch her or stop her.

When the equipment was loaded up and packed away, Fury made everyone follow him to his office.

"Secure Office." He spoke aloud.

"Office secured." A robotic voice spoke back to him, as the lights dimmed, and the glass windows darkened.

"My earth had something similar, but Krypton had some of the most advanced AI's in the known galaxy. Your people are very intelligent." Kara spoke softly.

"If you think this is genius, wait till you meet Tony Stark." Fury said. "But right now, we need to discuss you. For a few days we'll have you stay at Stark tower. It's the safest place for you since there is no SHIELD presence there by agreement with Tony. He's got the space and he owes me a favor anyway. While that's happening, we'll set you up with a bank account, social security, an apartment, and a 'job' until you find one of your own since you won't be working with SHIELD. Clint and Natasha will be teaching you everything you need to know about this world. We'll also need to get you clothes and a new identity." Fury listed off everything they'd need to do.

"Can I keep my name? Kara Danvers?" She asked hesitantly. Fury pulled up his computer and began typing.

"Kara isn't exactly a typical name, but it can work easily enough. And there are thousands of people with Danvers as a last name, so it should blend in pretty well." Fury murmured to himself. "We can work with that. It'll also help you because you'll respond to it easily enough."

"Thank you." Kara's gratitude was palpable, just because she could keep her name.

"Well Kara, it seems we have a plan. Clint, you two are about the same size, go grab some clothes from your locker and bring them here. We can't have Supergirl flying out of the triskelion at Mach four." Fury ordered. Clint immediately left to fulfill the order. He would've volunteered anyway since he felt a kindred connection to this girl who had lost everything, twice.

After Clint left Fury turned toward Natasha.

"Get Stark on the phone, let him know he'll be having a guest in the tower soon." She left to let Tony know of the situation.

"Kara, I know we've already discussed it, but you have to keep your powers to a minimum or not use them at all. Under no circumstances are you to reveal your true power to anybody unless the world is ending. Tony cannot know about your powers because he's a scientist, and he'll annoy you into showing him until he gets what he wants. Trust me." Fury warned. Kara nodded in understanding, having dealt with many scientists like this man before.

"Got it. Don't show the scientist my cool alien powers." Kara said with a grin.

Fury sighed, pinching the bride of his nose. "Exactly."

Clint came back with a pair of pants and a baggy t-shirt. Not even really caring, Kara became a whirlwind and changed into the clothes in a second.

"Wow these are comfy!" She exclaimed.

"Well…uhh…glad you think so." Clint stammered. Her power set was becoming more and more impressive. Natasha also walked in right at that moment.

"Tony is cool with her staying. I've already given him the 'no studying the alien' speech. He promised, but it's Tony so it doesn't mean a whole lot. She knows she's not supposed to show her other powers right?"

"Alright and yes. Let's get you settled in then we'll get to work giving you a new identity. I know your sister drilled it into your head that you need to blend in, but in this case you really do." Fury stressed.

"Alright. Let's get going then." Kara said. Fury had a helicopter pick them up at the pad by his office that took them to the tower in New York. It was a long flight in a cramped helicopter, Kara complaining like a child the entire time, jabbing that Krypton had developed warp pads centuries ago. Eventually they arrived, and everyone but Kara had to stretch themselves out. Tony was there to greet them.

"So young lady, what do you have to say for yourself after putting a crater in front of my tower?" He said sternly.

"Well I'm sorry I guess. Couldn't really help it." Kara defended, the pitch of her voice rising in indignation before Tony cracked a wry smile.

"What's your workout routine, cause your body is rock hard." He said with a teasing smile causing Kara to blush.

"Well as flattering as that was, I don't swing that way." She said quietly. She hoped this earth was cool with her sexuality, but since her earth was weird about it maybe it was the same here?

"Well that is disappointing but you're in New York. There's a parade here like…every year for LGBT stuff." He said nonchalantly. Kara perked up, her eyes wide.

"Really! Sweet!" She exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, you just missed it by a couple weeks, so you'll have to stick around for that if you wanna see it." He said.

"I don't plan to stick around for that long Mr. Stark. I plan to find a way home as soon as possible." She said quickly. She didn't wanna give anyone the idea that she was sticking around. Sure, these earthlings don't have interdimensional travel, but someone would figure it out on her world or this one and she'd go home.

"Well that's a bummer." Tony took it in stride. "Well I suppose we'll just have to make the most of your stay while we can. I can show you all over New York." He offered.

"Tony that's very gracious and kind of you but I'm sure you're a very bu-" He cut her off.

"Nope. I literally build suits of armor most days and that's about it. Pepper runs pretty much everything so I'm free to do pretty much whatever." He said.

"Well I guess I'm not really in a position to say no then." Kara said, accepting the offer.

"Excellent. Fury, I assume Legolas and the deadliest thighs on the planet are gonna be staying as well." He said. Natasha's composure kept her from laughing, but Clint had no such composure as he doubled over laughing.

"Yes, Stark. They'll be helping Kara learn as much as she can about this earth. Try not to take her away from her studies to much." He said.

"Well in that case, let's show you to your room. It's not much right now since this floor was the site where a god got his ass handed to him, but your rooms are fine."

Walking through the penthouse, there was evidence of destruction and reconstruction everywhere. Nobody was there because Tony had cleared the room when Fury was close to arriving, knowing that Clint and Natasha would likely appreciate some privacy and his newest guest. He showed them to the elevator which took them towards their rooms, Kara and Natasha on one floor while Clint had the room below them. Both floors had kitchens and large bedrooms with bathrooms attached. The rooms were bare, but they would only be staying a few days, so it didn't really matter. Kara's was a deep blue color, which she thought was ironic and expressed to Tony. There was a wardrobe and large walk in closet to the left. The window had a great view of New York, well, the parts that weren't under construction. If she craned her neck, Kara was able to see the crater she had left in her grand entrance.

The next few days passed easily, Kara absorbing this earths history and knowledge. Tony would drop by every now and again during their lessons to fill in some this Earth's achievements in science, which turned out to be extensive and far superior to her earth in many ways. Many of the concepts were easy to grasp, having been groomed for the science guild at an early age on krypton. Math and science were universal constants, and applied anywhere, including other universes apparently.

On the fourth day Fury came to take her back to D.C. He had found a lowkey apartment that wasn't terrible. She worked as an assistant for her cover which worked well with her management skills from CatCo.

She teared up thinking about home.

Her apartment was small, a lot like the place she lived in in National city. She had a place to stay and kind people she was beginning to trust. She only had her clothes moved into the apartment because she had hope that she would be going home soon.

Several months later and that hope was dwindling. She had officially been stuck for three months, had to get a job because her finances had run low and began working as a secretary for a small newspaper business. She still didn't have anything but clothes. No pictures on the wall or books other than the one's Fury had suggested for her studies. There was no food in the fridge, only takeout, and a hardly any cutlery or drinking glasses. A small pile of pictures of people she loved from her earth were in a corner that was covered in the paper likenesses.

Fury sighed as he walked through the dim apartment. Kara hadn't shown up for work that day and he was concerned, the girl hadn't missed a day since she first took the job a month and a half ago.

"Go away Fury! I'm not in the mood!" She called through her bedroom door.

Fury sighed again.

"I just want to talk." He said slowly

"I said go away!" She shouted. Okay, she was gonna play it like that?

"I know you're hurting right now. I've never experienced anything quite like you're going through, and I can't imagine how hard this must be for you. But you, being like this, is killing you. Don't think that Clint hasn't told me everything he's seen. You've been working yourself hard so you don't have to think about everything you've lost. You need to learn to accept the possibility that you might be stuck here." That was the wrong thing to say as the door in front of him suddenly had two holes in it, the heat vision she had never told anybody about just missing his ear but leaving a burn just from being so close. He sighed again. He knew she was grieving, but she was lost, and he knew what being lost felt like.

"Please just go away." Came the broken plea from her room. Through the burn holes he could see that she was curled up in a all on her bed, her eyes screwed shut but leaking tears in streams down her face. He knew right then that she had accepted it in her mind, but her heart didn't want to let go just yet.

"I will for now. I take care of people who need help." Fury said. Despite his reputation as being cunning and coldhearted, he wasn't so bad.

He left after that, and Kara changed for the better, something he said had gotten to her. She became a reporter for the newspaper and was able to get out more. Slowly but surely she accepted the fact she might be stuck on this earth for years if not forever. Clint and Natasha became her closest friends because they knew so much about her. She talked to Tony about technology every now and again but was unable to really talk face to face with him since he had moved out to California to his mansion for a bit. Occasionally he would talk about why he was building a legion of Iron men.

It was near December when she saw that he had challenged a terrorist on live television.

"Tony what the hell were you thinking! You could be seriously hurt or die if he decides to come after you!" She shouted through the video screen at him.

"I know what I'm doing." He held his hands up in defense. She noticed the blood.

"What the hell did you do to yourself! Why are you bleeding!" She panicked before he could explain.

"It's something I've been working on. A subdermal implant that can summon the mark forty- two armor remotely with just a body motion. Here watch." Doing several motions, the glove and gauntlets attached to his body, legs and chest came next with the crotch nailing him in the man bits. Kara laughed a good genuine laugh at his antics. He did a flip, so he could get the faceplate which had turned upside down. Kara had to admit she was impressed.

"That's awesome! So how do the implants tell the difference between regular everyday motions? Did you make another AI or was that to complicated?" Kara asked. Her scientific mind had begun to come back. Since Krypton didn't exist here and there weren't people trying to kill her or assuming she was a dirty alien corrupting humanity, she was freer to share her mind with people. Granted, Fury told her she couldn't introduce things like weapons, but she had been free in recent months to consult with Tony. She had told him about beta-hedrons and omega-hedrons, but this earth, for some weird reason, didn't have the right materials. Her earth had sub-par materials. They had been looking for alternatives off and on for a month now with very little success.

"Honestly, JARVIS handles all that. He's intelligent enough to recognize when I do the specific motions vs non-specific." Tony explained. Kara had to admit that she had been skeptical of Tony's personal AI. There was a reason Krypton only had certain levels of AI, and everything else was handled by the Brainiac clan, but after talking to JARVIS she had to admit she had been wrong.

"Well I guess that's one way to do it." Kara said. "So, does this mean that forty-two is finished? What about the JARVIS program to give him autonomous control of the other suits?" Kara asked

"Forty-two is done and the program is being downloaded as we speak, I'm going to begin testing on it more extensively as soon as it's done." Tony said. Kara nodded, she had helped Tony with some of the coding, so she was confident it would work. How well it would work was still undetermined, since there was a concern that JARVIS wouldn't know what to do with a physical body.

"I feel like I should be more concerned about this mandarin threat. Especially since you challenged him directly. This guy has already killed people Tony, on live television no less, if he can do that, what can he do to you?" Kara expressed her concerns. Tony understood. The two of them had become rather close, and Kara was worried for him. she had slowly become like a sister to him.

"If I need help I'll call for it okay. I promise." I he said, his smile was a bit forced.

He broke his promise, because a week later, the mandarin had attacked and destroyed his Malibu mansion. Tony was presumed dead and Kara felt her heart shatter all over again.

It was two days later when she felt like she could breathe properly when she got a call. She was tempted to ignore it, but something told her to answer the call from a number in Tennessee.

"Kara? Are you there?" Came the last voice she expected to hear. Sniffling, she answered.

"Tony?" She said breathless. "Is that you?"

"Yeah Kara it's me. I'm stuck in some nowhere town in Tennessee. I'm okay, just a little banged up."

"Just stay where you are. I'm coming to get you!" She got up and started putting on normal clothes. Her super suit was packed away under the bed.

"No, Kara, don't expose yourself for me. Please. Let me handle this but if I absolutely need your help I'll call. Pepper already knows I'm alive so don't worry about that. Just tell Fury for me will you. I'm close to something here." He said. She was about to answer before the line cut off, and just held her phone in shock that Tony was actually alive. Looking at her phone again she dialed Fury's number.

"Fury." Came his gruff voice.

"Nick. Tony's alive."

"Kara? How do you know Tony is alive?"

"He just called me from a phone in Tennessee. Told me to tell you that he was alive and that he was close to something."

"Well that doesn't help us much. Assuming he has his armor with him, he should be able to get back here unless it's damaged. Last I talked to him he said there was something out in Tennessee that he needed to look into. Probably the mandarin just by looking at the data he sent over."

"Well then you have to help him!"

"We can't, many of our tac teams are already on multiple investigations and missions. We're just stretched too thin."

"Hank would've helped." She grumbled. Fury's voice softened.

"I'm not Hank. SHIELD is not a covert black ops organization. We are multinational, but our resources aren't unlimited. There's not much I can do." He admitted. Deep down he felt bad that he couldn't help Tony. He liked the man, even if he only appeared to tolerate him.

"Well then you don't leave me any choice Nick. I'm going to Tennessee and I'm looking for Tony. I won't use my powers or reveal anything like that unless I absolutely have to but I'm going. No matter what." She declared. Fury could respect the kind of devotion that Kara had, but still.

"Kara-"

"No, Nick. Tony is my friend and I'm not losing another. So I'm going and you can't stop me." She sounded like a child, but she was right, and she knew it. Kara had set her mind to this. He heard the line hang up and then he set his phone down.

 **AN: So, a lot of these chapters, specifically the first five, were written ahead of time. I've seen a lot of your comments about Kara/Tony or Kara/Steve. I've always been a huge fan of supercorp. Sorry if that makes some of you unhappy but Kara isn't gonna go for any of the guys, though any relationships won't be developing for awhile.**

 **On another note, in two days this story will be moved to the crossover section under Avengers and Supergirl.**

 **Hopefully you continue to read this story, but if not I'll understand.**

 **Thanks for reading and take I'll catch you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mandarin

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Four: Mandarin**

Before Kara could do anything, she had to get off of work. In this case, she was able to convince the editor that there was a story she was working on in Tennessee. A sighting of Tony Stark was the only way she could convince him and she had to talk him out of sending another reporter with her to investigate. Packing a bag, she bought a ticket to the Chattanooga airport, the nearest place to where she traced Tony's payphone call and headed out in the early morning.

It didn't take long to get there, a little over three hours, even though she could've done it in minutes, so she was a bit annoyed at that. It wasn't terrible. She talked with a sweet old lady most of the way and there were drinks in cute little cups.

Landing was a bit bumpy but that was expected. Not every landing could be as smooth as hers.

Finding a hotel near the airport, she began her search. Pulling out her laptop that she borrowed from work she pulled up the data Fury had sent her as a peace agreement. Logging into Stark Industries through Tony she pulled up JARVIS' flight plan for the mark forty-two armor that tony had been set to follow the day before the bombing. She mapped out several possible crash sights near the payphone she had traced the call from, put on a light coat and a red scarf, and went to investigate form there.

In the forest, at the last spot to check, she found dried blood and evidence of a crash that had been covered by snow. Small bits and pieces from the forty-two armor were buried but she dug them up using her X-ray vision.

Heading back to the gas station, she found another trail, which she had assumed was Tony dragging the armor around, that lead to a shed near a barn. She hoped she wouldn't find him half dead in here or anything like that, and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the forty-two-armor sitting up with its legs crossed. Rolling her eyes, she used her X-ray vision again to look for any signs of Tony. There wasn't but there was a pretty smart kid here. Figuring Tony would come back at some point for the armor, she waited there. Tinkering with it, she was able to get a minimal power mode going and watched the recording of the previous day.

She whirled around when the door to the barn opened and a kid stepped in.

"Who the hell are you!?" The kid screamed.

"I'm looking for Tony. His armor is here, so he has to be somewhere." She said.

"He left. Found what he was looking for here, got into a fight with those orangey glowing dudes, got in contact with somebody else, then left. Headed for Miami." The boy said. Burying her head in her hands she started to cry. In happiness or frustration she didn't really know. She tensed when a small hand laid itself on her back.

"He was pretty upset like this too, though it was mostly about New York. Were you there too?" Rao, kids were so innocent.

"No. I've lost my home twice now with everyone I love. Tony is like a brother to me. I have other friends but he just…understands. He's a lot like me. Energetic and giving. Not as humble though." Kara laughed at herself, talking like she was humble when listing all her best qualities. The kid laughed to. Standing up, she recomposed herself.

"Thanks kid but I've got to get to Miami. Tony needs my help and I'm gonna give it to him, whether he wants it or not."

"My names not 'kid' it's Harley." He shouted as she walked out of the shed.

Calling a cab to take her to the hotel she packed again and headed out to Miami.

It felt awesome there! The sun was a lot brighter although it was more humid, and she felt powerful. More so than she had in the last few months. She was in a hotel for several days, having no luck finding Tony and dodging calls from Fury when she heard screaming because of her advanced hearing. Trying to ignore it the best she could, because she had promised not to reveal herself, she kept working. The screaming multiplied however, and her ears picked up the sound of rushing wind…and rocket thrusters. Running to the balcony, she couldn't see anything, so she ran to the roof to get a better view. Dozens of people were falling out of the sky from this earth's air force one.

Revealing herself to this earth's president likely wouldn't go well and possibly get Fury in trouble. She noticed that an Iron man suit, with no tony inside because she _could_ see inside, was trailing the falling bodies, catching them one by one until it caught them all and safely deposited them in the ocean.

Well at least they weren't dead.

Super speeding back to her hotel room she looked around and grabbed the red scarf, wrapping it around her throat and over her nose, covering most of her face, before bursting out the balcony window and soaring high into the atmosphere. She had heard Tony's voice coming form the speakers of the mark forty-two, so she knew Tony had to be nearby. Focusing her hearing she listened as the suit crashed into a truck. Well, at least Tony had taken her idea of a remote operated suit and put it to good use.

"Gimme some good news, man" Came the voice of Rhodey, Tony's best friend.

"I think they all made it." It was such a relief to Kara to hear his voice. Now she just had to pinpoint the location.

"Oh Thank God."

"Yeah but I couldn't save the president." He was disappointed in himself. Kara felt bad that she couldn't really help more.

"You couldn't save the president, and we don't have a suit. How are we gonna save him now." Taking that as her cue to enter, Kara poured on the speed as she swooped down towards a boat that had Rhodey on the deck. Pulling up at the last minute, she had to catch Rhodey before he could fall because she rocked the boat hard. Tony came running stumbling out of the cabin, having obviously felt the boat nearly capsize.

"Okay do you have like…telepathy that you didn't tell me about? Cause if so that's lame of you for not sharing but super helpful right now." Tony quipped.

"No Tony, I just have amazing hearing." She shot back, a large grin on her face. Then his face turned serious.

"Are you insane?! What if you had been caught up there or wherever you just came from. Someone could've seen you and the work Fury has done to hide you would be undone! What were you thinking?" he felt bad when she started crying.

"Hey. I'm sorry. But you're like the coolest sister I've ever had. I worry. I'm sorry I yelled." He apologized. "Please stop crying because it feels like you're tearing my heart to pieces. Not like when Harley did it, that was just cheesy." He finished rambling.

"No. I-I'm okay. You just reminded me of Alex when I first came out as Supergirl. You and she would get along pretty well I think." Kara said through watery tears.

"Okay this is really sweet and all, but who are you and how the HELL did you get here?" Rhodey asked with wide eyes.

"Oh right. Kara, Rhodey. Rhodey, Kara." Tony said.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Tony's mentioned you a lot." Kara said. In her excitement and then subsequent onset of sadness, she had forgot the dark-skinned man was there.

"Yeah you too. Still doesn't explain where you came from." Rhodey was immediately suspicious and his heart rate had picked up. He was nervous.

"We'll explain later but right now is not the time. President needs saving and all that." Tony reminded. The military side of Rhodey took over, there was a mission to accomplish.

"Alright so what's the plan." Kara asked innocently. Tony gave her an unimpressed look.

"Rhodey and I are going to rescue the president. You are going back home." He said firmly.

"Tony. I came all this way. I have been told for over half my life to hide, and now that I'm on a world where nothing can hurt me, I can help. Please. Let me help. I don't even have to fight, I can be an eye in the sky!" She suggested, her eyes brightening in a way Tony hadn't seen before. She truly was born to be a hero.

"Fine. But you're only on overwatch."

"Uggghhhhh fine." Kara whined.

So, they brainstormed and planned, Kara learning the Pepper had been taken and subjected to the extremis program, found the area where the President and Pepper were being held, and went down to rescue them. Kara hovered high above, using her enhanced vision to watch the guards as she spoke into the comm unit in her ear, directing Tony and Rhodes. There was minimal chance of anyone seeing her since she was dressed in her favorite blue trench coat, her red scarf sitting around her face and hanging low down her back, flapping in the wind.

"You got two bogeys creeping up on your left guys. They'll spot you if you don't move but there's another guard fifteen feet in front. If you move exactly when I say, you'll be good." Waiting a few seconds, she gave the command "Move!"

They ran for the stairs.

"Guy's there's too many of them up ahead. If you want to proceed unseen you can shoot out the light but then everyone will know your-wait. Oh Rao! That's the president." She said. he was hanging by chains over a massive oil rig

The mandarin was planning to burn him alive.

"You guys have to hurry. Pepper isn't looking great and the Presidents going to be a flambé soon."

They decided they'd split up. Kara would watch over them both the best she could. Tony would get Pepper, Rhodey would save the President. It all sounded so simple in theory.

In reality, it was anything but. Tony had summoned his iron legion when she wasn't paying attention, which turned out to be a good thing since the extremis soldiers numbered in the dozens and could all spit fire and melt steel. The iron legion did the trick, but some of them were destroyed and ending up blowing apart the support system for the rig. Thankfully, Tony's incessant need to plan for everything had made sure he built a suit that could handle the collapsing structure, allowing her to continue providing overwatch.

"Tony, Pepper is in the main office. She looks to be calm right now, but her heart beat is picking up. It seems her body accepted the extremis." Kara finished slowly, trying to prepare Tony for what he was about to see. she watched him break into the office, talk with pepper, until Killian barged in.

Doing the usual Villain talking she got bored. Getting bored meant she needed to do something. So she decided to give Tony an opportunity. Using a quick burst of heat vision, she got Killian right in the shoulder, distracting him just enough for Tony to get partially armored.

It didn't go to plan though when the office blew up, Trapping Pepper and Tony underneath the debris. When Pepper fell, she had to swoop in and save her. Her scarf had slipped down her face

"KARA!?" Pepper shouted in surprise.

"Heeyyyyy Pepper. Fancy seeing you here, am I right?" Kara gave a dorky smile.

"Oh, Tony is in so much trouble. So are you!" Pepper swore. Let it never be said that Pepper Potts was a dumb woman.

Tapping the comm piece in her ear Kara told Tony that Pepper was safe. She held Pepper bridal style as Tony fought Killian with everything he had, relaxing once a suit detonated in Killians face. Landing on the ground, Pepper ran to tony and enveloped him in a searing hug. Literally.

"Ow ow ow. Fire skin! Fire skin!" He shouted as he tried pulling away from the hug.

"Oh-oh my god I am so sorry." Pepper apologized frantically.

"I got this." Kara walked over and cupped her hands to her mouth, forming a snowball with her ice breath. She handed it to Tony and he sighed as the burning subsided.

"Yeah. Can we discuss that?!" Pepper said. Tony was about to make up some excuse when a charred, but healing, Killian walked out of the flames.

"Aw come on!" Tony whined.

Kara didn't say anything as she sped towards Killian, taking him by surprise.

"You need to cool off in time out." She said. hovering in front of him, he was too surprised to move when arctic temperature winds hit him. He tried resisting, screaming as sheets of ice enveloped him, turning him into a large block.

Kara landed back in front of the man.

She was confident, having studied the extremis solution, that the Icy prison would hold him. But this was likely the most perfected version unfortunately. She was about to walk away when the ice began cracking. Pepper took care of the problem when she tore the arm off of an iron man suit and kicked a rocket, blasting it with the repulsors and destroying the ice. Kara sighed. He didn't deserve to die, but she wasn't sad he was gone. Kara knew when someone was beyond saving.

What surprised her the most was when Tony destroyed the iron legion for Pepper, offering to leave the life of Iron man behind for good. To make good on his promise, he had the arc reactor taken from his chest along with the shrapnel from his Injuries in Iraq, which was a lot bigger than on her earth.

When everything was said and done, she was back in Washington turning in an article to her boss. He was pleasantly surprised. Everything was normal for a bit. Christmas came and went, and she spent it quietly in her apartment, the same for new year's. Things picked up a month later

"Night Irving, I'm headed home!" She waved to the Janitor as she walked out the door. Taking the bus, she stopped by an all-night Chinese place, ordering pot stickers and plenty of other junk food because she hadn't been able to get out of the office for a bit. Finishing her rather large meal, she walked the rest of the way to her apartment. Having gotten into the habit when she first became Supergirl, she scanned her Home for threats. She was surprised when she saw Natasha and Nick waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Oh Fury, I'm hooome!" She called out with a giggle at the end.

Fury was not in the giggling mood. Though when was he really. In this case though it wasn't good. Natasha was the one to break the silence first.

"You were reckless when you helped Stark. An amateur photographer managed to get a low-res pic of something hovering over the oil rig. We've managed to get the entire thing mostly removed from the internet, but it could've been so much worse. We've done our best to get SHIELD investigators to back off, but higher ups wanted something different." Natasha sounded concerned, which was odd for the normally non-expressive woman. It was a little heartwarming, if Kara was being honest.

"They think there should be a quiet investigation. They want to hunt you down, Kara." Natasha said, trying to stress that this was a serious problem.

"I'm not stupid Nat. I know how to hide. I'll just lie low for a bit, only go out as Kara Danvers, and it will hopefully go away. Besides, you've set this place up so well that nobody should be able to find it!" She finished cheerily. Honestly her optimism was a bit too much sometimes.

"Kara you don't understand, this is SHIELD we're talking about. They don't give up. Hell, there's a small Unit trying to prove Bigfoot and Nessie are real! Someone like you, a humanoid person hovering over the scene of an oil rig explosion, that raises questions." Natasha pushed further. Over the months she had come to see Kara as a great friend, and she needed the blonde to understand.

"Alright. What would you have me do?" Kara asked. Nick looked at her seriously.

"Normally I'd say hide in a safe house for a few months to a few years, but I don't think that'll work this time. Instead, you'll expose yourself. Make it obvious you have no intention of dealing with SHIELD, and eventually I'll give the order to leave you alone, that you're not a potential threat. Plus, without any known weaknesses, there's nothing SHIELD can do to try and take you in." Fury explained. "It's not perfect, but it'll do. There are things going on in SHIELD that I can't explain, and I don't want you getting caught up in it." Fury said darkly.

"Right now, you're going to stay here until we can find a way to get you out in the world." Natasha jumped in again. Kara didn't really hear much, well she heard a lot, but she wasn't paying attention.

"I can help people again?" Came her shocked whisper. Fury and Natasha both knew how much hearing everything but not being allowed to really do anything while she tried to blend in was killing the blonde.

"Yes. But if you're gonna be doing this, you'll be doing it right." Natasha said with a smirk. Pulling out a case that Kara hadn't noticed, the redhead placed it on the counter.

"Go ahead, open it." Natasha said, the tiniest hint of anticipation in her eyes as she watched Kara reach for the latches on the case. Hitting the release, the latches popped open with a satisfying spring. Lifting the lid, Kara pulled out the heavy coat.

It was a thicker leather material than what her old supersuit was made of, but it didn't matter to her. It was modeled after the long trench coat she had worn the night she helped Tony with the mandarin. The inside was a solid red while the outside was a dark blue. The sleeves to the coat were long and extended to develop her wrists and formed into fingerless gloves with raised knuckles. The red heavy shoulder pads bled into the El coat of arms on her chest with a high collar that split only till above the collar bone. Best of all, she had pants! Nobody at the DEO thought it was a good idea since it would make her look more aggressive. The boots were thicker, coming up around her knees and forming a diamond at the kneecap. It was also super easy to get into because of the extremely heavy-duty zipper in the front.

Speeding to her room and back out in less than a second, she was fully changed and ready before Fury or Natasha could blink.

"We did a little private testing, and we can do the cape again if you want, but the long coat will act nearly identical to the cape in performance." Fury said.

"There's something you forgot." Natasha said looking back at the case. Inside lay a headpiece, small, and somehow very reminiscent of the Royalty ancient Kryptonians would wear when representing themselves to a foreign world.

"How did you know about the headband?" She asked quietly as she reverently placed it upon her head.

"I saw it in your drawings. I assumed they had some significance to you because you only draw things important to you." Natasha said. Kara was speechless, not having realized Natasha had payed that much attention to her. Then again, Natasha was a super spy.

"Thank you." She whispered as she wrapped Natasha in a hug. The redhead was surprised for a moment before she hugged back, somewhat hesitantly. Kara broke it first before getting a devious smile when she looked at Fury. Before he could even react she was wrapping him in a hug as well. Natasha chuckled and gave her signature smirk as Fury looked like cat that was ready to claw a kid's eye out when It was picked up.

"You're welcome Kara." He wheezed. Kara set him down gently before admiring the beauty of the suit she had been gifted.

"It's so beautiful. Yeah, I liked my skirt, but this is so much cooler!" honestly she was like one of the fangirls outside Tony's tower that was how excited she was.

"Before I forget, press the button on the side of the headpiece." Natasha said. Kara followed her instruction and a set of red tinted lenses popped out, the logo for Stark industries displaying for a second making her go wide eyed. Now she knew who made the entire suit.

For a brief second, she wished Winn was hear with her, thinking how much he would like Tony. She shook her head and squashed that thought, it wasn't good to dwell on the unchangeable.

Natasha had noticed Kara's face fall for a brief second and knew what had happened.

"Who did you think about this time?" She asked softly, taking Kara's hands in her own. Kara was the only girl she could really talk to. They had no working relationship, not technically anyway, so Kara was someone she could be herself around. It astonished the redhead just how fast they became friends.

"It was Winn." The blondes broken voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she pulled Kara into a tight hug. Fury quietly moved out of the room, giving them some privacy.

"It's okay to be sad about it. About the unknown. It's also okay to be scared. I know you know this but sometimes it's good to be reminded once in a while. So just let it out, talk about it, or do both. But don't hold it in." So Natasha held Kara as she cried for a few minutes, letting herself feel the things she thought she couldn't, and when Kara was done Natasha had an idea.

"Clint and I are going to the tower by helicopter. Why don't you fly ahead and meet us there? When we finish our mission, we can just hang out for a bit." She suggested. Kara perked up immediately at spending time with her favorite people on this earth.

"I'll take that as a yes." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Of course! I like spending time with the three of you! Besides, it gives me a way to fly to New York. I'm assuming you want me to be somewhat obvious when I'm flying? Maybe we'll use that as my 'exposure.'" Kara asked. Fury gave a noise that sounded like an affirmative but spoke up after that.

"Yes. It'll do good to generate buzz about 'the super girl.' Slowly introducing you to SHIELD and the world."

"Sweet! I'll race you there!" Kara stuck out her tongue at Natasha before disappearing with a snap. Natasha chased after her.

"You get your little blonde ass back here!" She shouted as she ran down the hall, engaging in a futile race against the fastest woman on this earth. Fury gave a rare chuckle before exiting the apartment, locking it back up, and leaving the complex.


	5. Chapter 5: The Super Girl

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter five: The Super Girl**

Kara flew ahead of the SHIELD helicopter by several miles. She listened for crimes being committed while she was headed towards the tower. Fury was right, the new trench coat style suit performed very similarly to her cape. While she missed having a cape, she was in love with having pants and a trench coat. The headpiece made her feel like she had just a little piece of home with her, and it meant everything to her. She stopped a robbery, ended a car chase, rescued ANOTHER snake named fluffy, and put out a fire. All in all, it was an eventful night. Every time she heard the chopper get closer, she flew off.

It was funny listening to the pilot receive orders to 'be on the lookout for a blonde flying woman with enhanced strength.'

Kara arrived at Stark tower about an hour before the chopper with Nat and Clint. Tony was there on the landing pad when she made her grand entrance. Coming in for a super hero landing, she was careful to land hard, but not so hard the concrete broke on the pad. Tony was clapping slowly, in a sarcastic manner.

"I give it a seven out of ten, my landing is better. Want me to teach you?" He said jokingly. Kara rolled her eyes at his antics. Tony jogged over to her as she stood up and wrapped her in a side hug as he led her into the tower.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Jarvis has been driving me nuts asking when Kara was gonna be here."

"I refute that statement sir. I can play a recording of the last time where you asked me five times if I had detected Kara on the tower radar." Jarvis said. Honestly he could dish out the jokes better than Tony sometimes. Kara couldn't stop laughing at Tony's betrayed face.

"Well you're off my Christmas card list for that comment." Tony quipped, but Jarvis was ready.

"Oh no. Whatever shall I do during the time until next Christmas?" Jarvis was a total smartass, just like Tony.

"I dunno, figure it out then report back to me on that."

"Right away sir."

Tony turned to Kara.

"Drink?" He held out a scotch glass. Kara refused.

"I've told you, even if I liked drinking as much as you, I couldn't get drunk." She reminded. Tony looked up with a sly smile.

"Jarvis, make a note to find a formula for alcohol strong enough for Supergirl here." He said mischievously.

Kara sighed through her nose, knowing there was no way Tony would ever change his mind, he liked messing with his friends too much.

"Noted, sir."

They moved to the couch in the penthouse main area after Kara went and changed out of her suit. They watched an episode of the walking dead, which was cool because she had that on her earth. She was also ecstatic to know that game of thrones was also a show here. They were just about to start another when the helicopter landed. Kara got up first, carefully controlling herself so that the pilot of the chopper didn't see any of her powers and waited by the door for her friends. It was one thing for Tony to be seen hugging and being chatty and generally friendly with someone, but it was another for Hawkeye and the black widow to be seen being friendly to anyone but each other.

The pilot took off and Kara waited a few seconds before speeding over and wrapping Clint and Nat in a hug.

"Gah! Too tight! Ease up a bit." Clint groaned. Kara stepped back with a wide smile.

"Oops!" She said. "I'm so happy to see you guys!" She flung her arms in the air.

"Kara you literally saw me two hours ago." Nat deadpanned.

"Well fine Ms. Grumpy pants. But It's been awhile since I saw Clint."

"Kara I was over your apartment a week and a half ago." He said.

"Well fine, you can both be poop heads then. Mr and Mrs. Grumpy pants." Kara declared.

Let it be said that nobody would ever hear Natasha and Clint being called grumpy pants again by anyone else. Kara was the only one who would ever be allowed. Everyone else liked being alive. They did some small talk before everyone wanted to go inside and just unwind. Clint and Natasha had a mission the next day though, so they turned in early after only an hour of talking. Tony decided at some point in the night that he wanted to tinker a bit. He had sworn not to be Iron Man though so what was he tinkering with.

Her question was answered when she got curious and used x-ray vision through the floor. It was some kind of suit, for who, she didn't know. Tony loved to constantly change the designs of the Avengers suits and their gear. Most of the gear though was for everyone but Thor, since he had a certain armor style and weapon that didn't really need to be updated or changed. Her x-ray vision started to give her a small headache, typical after using it for long enough, so she went back to watching Game of thrones. She didn't finish the episode as she fell asleep.

I

Waking up on the couch, she embraced the warm rays of the sun, even though it was late winter. She listened and found that Nat and Clint had left already. Tony was still asleep, even though it was nine o'clock. Still, it was a Saturday, so she supposed it made sense. Her stomach grumbled, and she decided to make breakfast. With instruction from Jarvis, she was able to find the pancake mix and make herself fifteen for breakfast. Eating all of them by herself, she was about to go finish the episode she had missed last night when an explosion echoed throughout the city. This was dangerous, as there were still SHIELD teams on cleanup.

Speeding to her room and changing into her suit, she ran to the roof and jumped high into the air. Opening her hearing, she was able to find the source of the explosion. Black smoke and large flames coming from downtown.

She flew as fast as she could without breaking the sound barrier, since being so close to the city might shatter windows, to the fire. She was a little nervous this time around, she admitted to herself as she flew towards the crisis. Sure, she had _technically_ come out as Supergirl last night, but those were minor crimes, and after an alien invasion, how would people react to her? Sure, she looked like your average American woman, but even mutants and Gods didn't have quiet the power she had.

Hovering above the flames, she deployed her headpieces tinted visor, and listened for anyone inside. She was just about to swoop in when a man in a black hoodie and pants jumped from the ground _to the fourth floor_ like it was nothing. Honestly, the amount of powered people here was amazing. Shaking off her shock, she went in after him to make sure he was alright.

She watched him grab one of the people, a scientist or some doctor judging by the lab coat and ID, and he turned around to look at her. Shock was evident in his eyes as he watched Kara hovering in the air above the hole in the floor with fire licking at her heels. He noticed nothing on her was burning.

"Follow me, I'll lead you out!" She called over the roaring flames. Mike didn't have any choice but to follow her. She led them to a stairwell that was filled with smoke. The woman drew in air and forced arctic temperature winds out of her lungs, extinguishing the flames and forced the smoke out of the stairwell. The man complied and walked down the stairs at a quick pace, carrying the unconscious woman over his shoulders. They were in the lobby and could see the exit when the floor above caved in and Kara had to use her superspeed to hold everything up long enough for the man and the woman he was saving to escape.

"Go! This won't hold for much longer!" She shouted.

"What about you!" the man said as he dodged falling debris.

"I'll be fine, just go!" She shouted. He nodded, ducking under the burning mass she was holding. He gave her one last look as he disappeared out the door. Kara was just about to let the damaged floor go when the rest of the floor collapsed on top of her.

Kara waited a few seconds to make sure the debris had settled before she burst out of it, using her freeze breath on every floor as she went through them, putting the fires out. Trailing black smoke as she busted through the roof, she hovered in the air for a few seconds, allowing people to film and get pictures of her before she flew off. Kara would deny later that the dramatic pose in any of the pictures or videos was completely on accident.

Totally an accident.

For the next two weeks there was really nothing else to do. She flew back and forth, helping the police whenever she could, and writing reports for her job. It was during one of these flights to the Tower she got a call.

Flying at sub sonic speeds, she stopped midair when the visor from her headpiece notified her of a call coming in. It was Fury.

" _First things first, the plan is working pretty well. SHIELD knows you exist now and there's a file about you. Second, there's something going on in London. We're not sure what, but it could get bad. Can you make it there?"_

"If It's cool that I go hypersonic once I get out over the ocean then yeah I _might_ be able to make it." Kara said

" _How hypersonic?"_

"Oh, you know…like…Mach ten was the max I ever tested safely, but that was over the Arctic at ninety thousand feet." Kara said sheepishly. She could hear Fury breathing in through his nose sharply at her, not having expected she could go that fast, possibly even faster.

" _Do it. hopefully that suit holds up to the heat or the Brits might not take to kindly to your public indecency."_ Fury said. That was all the confirmation Kara needed as she hung up and climbed to ninety thousand feet and took off, hearing the sonic booms behind her as she forced herself to go faster. Another three cracks later and she was soaring at a breakneck speed at ten times the speed of sound.

Arriving in London in a little over thirty minutes, she arrived just at the climax between Thor, if she remembered him right from the pictures, and…

Was that an elf?

Well whatever that thing was, Lord Elrond or Galadriel it wasn't.

"Are those portals!? Why is Thor and the elf person teleporting everywhere?" Kara asked aloud in surprise. She hoped for a few seconds she might be able to use them to get home, but there were innocent people in danger.

Deciding she was of better use helping the civilians, so she didn't distract Thor since she still had no idea what was even happening, she got to work stopping flying cars and helping people who needed it. She had just stopped several soldier elves, which were way meaner than what Tolkien had suggested, when she spotted two women, an old guy, and a young man near the epicenter. Her eyes widened when a small group of more soldier elves pointed their weapons at them.

Rushing forward, she threw her hands out wide. The shots of energy burned her suit a little bit, but otherwise she was unharmed. The elves looked at their weapons and then at Kara before she hovered and froze them solid.

"Come on you have to get out of here! It's too dangerous!" She shouted as she flew towards them, holding out a hand for them to take. The shorter brunette woman with the beanie had her jaw on the floor, so did everyone else. The woman holding some kind of data pad broke out of her shock first.

"We can't!" She shouted over the high winds. "Thor needs our help and these devices can give it to him!" The woman continued. So they obviously knew who Thor was, either she was a fan or a friend, and judging by the longing expression towards the red tornado, she was possibly more.

Suddenly the pad made a noise. The woman turned a nob and some kind of flash appeared on the screen briefly.

"What just happened?"

"Thor took some of our equipment we used to try to stabilize the breach before we knew what the breaches were! We modified them to destabilize the breach in a local point! If Thor can get close enough-"

"You can activate them and send the evil elf thing to another place!" Kara finished. These humans were incredibly intelligent and clever. Maybe she should talk to them once this was over.

Another notification on the screen and the woman turned the nob again. Jumping up, Kara hovered in the air to try and get a better view. Even so far away from the portals, Kara could feel the pull from it. She couldn't see anything though, but she decided to keep watching out for more soldiers or other dangers. She used her x-ray vision to try and see, and surprisingly, it was fairly difficult. Whatever this substance was, it limited how her powers reacted with it, since her super hearing couldn't really seem to catch more than a few words.

Kara heard something rocketing towards them and turned to face it, only to find it wasn't coming at her, but the tornado. Then she remembered that Thor wielded a hammer called Mjolnir.

It flew right into the tornado, and a few seconds later there was bright flash, and the tornado was gone. Only Thor remained, lying unconscious on the ground. Kara did a quick scan and idly noted that his heart was larger and held one more chamber than a human.

Neat.

The woman ran towards him, calling his name. Kara heard it before the brunette did, and the entire elf…ship thing…began falling to pieces. I tilted dangerously, the massive front of the ship, shaped like a blade for some reason, leaning further and further towards where Thor and the brunette were.

Reacting quickly, Kara caught it and held it up. Honestly, after carrying myriad into space, this was a breeze because of how much smaller the ship was.

"Let it go!" the aging man said as he held up the controller.

"Help her get Thor to safety, then I'll let it go!" Kara called out. The young man and woman moved to help the scientist drag Thor away before I let go and flew quickly to the man's side. He pushed a button and a portal opened again swallowing the ship whole and sending it who knew where.

Thor opened his eyes as the brunette hugged him, the young man and woman kissed, and the older gentleman looked at me and laughed.

"Young love, am I right?" He chuckled. Kara laughed too but heard sirens in the distance, as well as multiple helicopters flying this way.

"C'mon, the authorities are on their way and we need to leave. Get to your vehicle and I'll put Thor in and follow you." Kara instructed. The group of scientists nodded; Thor groaned.

Getting everyone good to go, Kara took off into the air and landed on a nearby roof, following the car by jumping from rooftop to rooftop as she kept an eye on the car. The humans below her never looked up and the choppers were too busy documenting the fight zone.

Arriving at the house, Kara hovered down to the ground to help Thor, who finally seemed to be awake noticed her.

"Apologies, while I do recognize you I do not know your name." He said.

"It's okay, why don't we get you inside and then we can talk." Kara said calmly. Everyone agreed and began trudging into the house.

"It is good seeing you well." Thor said kindly.

"It is good to be well, thank you for helping me in New York." Kara said gratefully. "As for who I am, my name is Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton and heir to the noble house of El." Kara greeted formally. Thor bowed his head in respect and acknowledgement of her noble position.

"Well met Lady Zor-El. I am Thor, son of Odin and Prince of Asgard." Kara bowed her head in respect for his nobility as he had done. "These are my friends: Jane, Darcy, Eric…and him, I don't remember."

"It's Ian." The man in question jumped in.

"Well this has been fun and all and it was great meeting you and your friends, Thor, but I should probably be getting home now." Kara said. Jane looked at her like she was crazy.

"No. You can stay here tonight." She offered. Kara chuckled and shook her head.

"I flew here from New York as soon as I heard there was something going on." Kara said nonchalantly. Everyone else except Thor was shocked.

"But…from here to New York is an eight-hour flight!" Eric said.

"Yup!" Kara chirped. "Mach ten." She said to their obvious next question. Poor Ian looked ready to faint and Thor looked impressed. Eric sputtered, and Jane just looked excited. Darcy didn't seem to care honestly.

"That's…that's remarkable!" Eric exclaimed.

"It is but I can't really stay to discuss the details of my powers. I would like to leave before SHIELD shows up and begins looking for you and in the process finding me." Kara explained. Thor looked confused.

"Why would you need to hide from SHIELD?" He asked.

"Well I'm not really hiding. I'm…I'm very powerful.. Fury was afraid if word got out that there was a woman as powerful as you here, I might be in danger. He doesn't want me working with SHIELD, but he knows that the agency won't let it go, so we came up with a plan that I would expose myself, and with no weaknesses on earth, be unable to be captured and processed like the mutants or other people with powers." Kara rambled. Darcy perked up.

"How powerful are you?"

"I have the same power level as my cousin, and he once lifted a book of infinite pages." Kara explained. Thor's face morphed into an expression of concern, but he didn't voice it.

"I think we have all had a long day. Lady Zor-El, would you humble us by joining with us in a feast to celebrate this victory." Thor exclaimed. At the mention of Food, Kara's stomach grumbled as did Darcy's. everyone had a good laugh and Kara thought for a second before answering.

"I'd love to join you. Just, be prepared to make a lot of food. After flying so fast and catching the ship, I'm seriously hungry. It was calculated that I'd need roughly twelve thousand calories a day if I used my powers so much." Kara sheepishly looked down, but Thor clapped her on the shoulder.

"Of course! A great warrior such as yourself needs to keep up your strength! Darcy! Call the place of endless food!" He declared.

Darcy nodded enthusiastically as she pulled up the number for a great Chinese place down the street.


	6. Chapter 6: AoS part one

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Six: Agents of SHIELD part 1**

After the amazing amount of food was delivered, eaten, and the boxes thrown away, Kara decided it was time to go home. She was standing on the roof when she got another call from Fury.

" _You're doing a great job, Kara. I want you to wait in London though for the next few days."_ He said.

"What will I be doing then?"

" _You'll be helping a shield team with cleanup. Their job is to handle and catalog anything they find in the wreckage. Your job is making sure any weapons are properly handled. Somethings fishy inside of SHELD and I don't like it."_ Fury said quietly.

"Are you sure you don't need my help? If somethings wrong I can help out." She offered.

" _No. I want you to keep an eye on this team. Especially one of their specialists. His name is Grant Ward. I'll send you everything we have on him. Try and listen for anyone else that may not be loyal to SHIELD as well."_ Fury said.

"Got it. Anything in particular I should be listening for though?"

" _We don't know yet. Either way, help the SHIELD team in any way you can. It's led by Agent Coulson, so don't give away what you know about him. Don't tell him anything that may lead him to believe you've seen him before. Agent May is the only one who knows about what's been done to him. You'll report to me once everything has been handled. Besides, hopefully your appearance might cause someone to slip up and reveal what's been going on within SHIELD."_ Fury explained. Kara didn't even get a chance to say anything else, the line went dead.

"Rao, that is so annoying!" Kara exclaimed out loud. Shaking her head in amusement, she took off towards the sight of the debris field from yesterday's attack.

Kara hovered above the sight once she reached it and waited until someone noticed her. The agent in charge, Phil Coulson funnily enough, grabbed a bullhorn and called her down.

"Please return to earths surface, if you would be so kind!" The bullhorn blared. Kara slowly dropped down, the tails of her Trench coat fluttering in the wind. Many agents had guns pointed at her, which, while she knew she was invulnerable to them, still didn't appreciate the gesture and said as much.

"I've come to offer my help since Thor has left a mess behind." Kara said.

A girl, slight in frame with clear Asian descent in her features, spoke up.

"Are you the goddess of cleaning up after yourself?" She asked sarcastically.

Kara laughed at the joke, having heard Coulson say it earlier.

"No. I was asked to help by a friend to whom I owe several favors. I'm here to help in any way I can." Kara said, opening her arms wide to show them she meant no harm. Coulson seemed okay with it, but several agents seemed uneasy.

"Agent Coulson, she's clearly known to have powers. We should tag her and put her on the Index." A man whispered into Coulson's ear.

"You won't put me on the index. Any attempt to put me on any kind of government watchlist and I withdraw my services that I have freely volunteered to the people of Earth. Permanently" She had no intention of just stopping, but they didn't need to know that. Coulson's eyes widened at her declaration.

"Stand down Agent Stenson. We would be honored to have your help." Coulson said graciously. It was a bit tight, laced with mistrust, but still willing to extend that little trust to see what she would do.

"Well let's get to work. Where am I needed?" Kara said enthusiastically, the entire time listening for anyone who might cause trouble. She already had her ears on several.

For the next few hours she and Coulson's team worked on cleanup, the scientists on his team asking so many questions and Kara doing her best to answer them. If the situation was a little bit different she might not mind talking with them, but she had a job to do. Politely moving herself, she walked over to Agents Coulson and May.

"Fury sent you here, didn't he?" Coulson asked suddenly. Kara carefully schooled her features, having learned from Nat how to do it, and chose her answer.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I came here at the request of a friend, Agent Coulson. I do, however, know who Fury is." She said. May studied her carefully.

"You know, there were reports of someone coming through a portal right after the invasion. They disappeared for awhile and now suddenly you turn up. I can't help but wonder." May said. Her stony and stoic expression reminded Kara so much of Alex and Hank.

"Anymore questions and I'm afraid I'll have to leave. I've been told I'm only here to help, not tell my life's story." Kara said calmly. Squaring her shoulders, was about to go help somewhere else when the young woman, Skye, came walking up carrying a bucket of parts.

"Are you Asgardian, because if you are, you should tell them to stop bringing their fights here. Although I do appreciate that they sent the goddess of cleaning up though." She eyed Kara up and down. "I wish Thor stayed to clean up though. What I wouldn't do to get my human hands on those arms. He's dreamy." Skye got a wistful look in her eyes.

"Sure he's handsome-" Coulson started, but May cut him off.

"No. He's dreamy." Good lord that woman was scary.

"Well I'm not Asgardian first of all." Kara said. Her next words would likely get Fury to kill her. "Second, I'm from a planet that was known as Krypton. Third, while I am powerful, I am no goddess." She explained. Skye was the only one that seemed to pick up her wording when talking of home.

"Was known as Krypton?" She asked hesitantly. Kara sighed.

"Yes. My people became greedy and began mining her core. They destabilized it and Krypton exploded." Kara said tightly. "I am only one of two of the only Kryptonians alive." She said quietly. Skye stared at her for a moment before clearing her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before joining back up with Coulson.

Kara worked for another hour before another call came from Fury.

" _Team 616 is headed to the Trillemarka national park in Norway. Coulson's told me you revealed some interesting things."_ The director said tensely. Kara sighed through her nose.

"It felt right. I revealed nothing about culture or any other powers. The big one is still a secret okay." Kara explained. Fury accepted it but continued.

" _The mission they're going on is weird, involves someone with super strength killing two nature reserve officers. Chests completely caved in. I'd be grateful if you joined them or at least dealt with the enhanced when it's needed."_ Fury said.

"If it's cool with them that I join then I'll go. If not I'll just tail them and deal with the enhanced." Kara offered.

" _Coulson won't care. May will be suspicious of you since she's very by the book. Don't let her talk you into indexing yourself. She's also smart so don't volunteer any information about yourself."_ Fury warned.

"Got it. I'll be careful, Nick. I promise." Kara said softly.

" _See that you do. Coulson's been made aware that you're a friend of mine and to let you come to him. It's also your choice to fly with them or follow them. None of them know about our plan though so don't reveal anything to anyone."_ Furry said before he hung up. Kara heard Coulson coming up behind her.

"I'm assuming that was Fury." He said.

"Yeah. So, it looks like I'll be joining you unless you don't want me too." Kara said. Her demeanor was standoffish, something Phil hoped to change.

"I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. You took everyone by surprise when you were only trying to help, and we reacted poorly. I apologize for that." Kara could tell that Coulson was sincere.

"You're forgiven. I was fairly untrusting in my stature and I'm assuming some of your agents read that." Kara said. Looking directly at him now she asked about the details Fury couldn't provide.

"Honestly we don't know much. Guards were killed by someone incredibly strong. SHIELD got wind of it when a couple called it in to the local authorities." Coulson explained simply. "So, are you in?" He smirked when Kara gave him a grin.

She decided to fly with the team to save her strength. Coulson had Grant get anything he could find that was highly caloric for her to eat once she told the balding agent of her dietary needs. Once the plane, the bus as everyone called it, had taken off, Kara stripped herself of her heavy jacket but left the headpiece on. Throwing the Jacket away, which landed with a thud in a heap on the chair across from her, Kara was left in a simple sleeveless top that showed off her arms.

Everyone took notice.

"What?" Kara asked. They all pretended they hadn't been staring and Kara was content in pretending that didn't happen. Of all the people to approach her first, she hadn't expected it to be Skye.

"So, what was your home like?" She asked as she sat down. The English woman, Jemma, looked aghast at Skye's forwardness. Kara was rather thankful for it and chuckled.

"Beautiful. To you it might not be, but to me, seeing the spires of Argo city being set ablaze every night as Rao bathed it in his light was something truly breathtaking." Kara smiled nostalgically. "I was Twelve when I was sent here to protect my baby cousin, but the destruction of Krypton sent debris hurtling in every direction. Had I left a few seconds earlier I might have made it scot free, but pieces of my planet hit my pod and knocked it off course, sending it plummeting into the phantom zone, A place where time has no meaning, just as I entered stasis. I woke up a few times while I was in there and I can still remember how cold it was, how alone I felt, how the darkness seemed to take on a life of its own." Kara rambled on, not realizing every eye was on her, but none were more wrapped up in her story then Skye. She was the one to notice the haunted look in Kara's eyes. The two scientists either didn't notice or didn't care.

"A timeless point in the galaxy! How fascinating! Did your people ever record how or why it happened!" Jemma asked excitedly, not seeming to mind the intrusive questions when she was the one asking.

"My people didn't know why it happened or how it formed. All they used it for was imprisonment of dangerous criminals who couldn't be kept on Krypton. I'm sorry…but…I don't feel much like talking anymore." Kara said as she got up and went to the bathroom. She couldn't help but listen to them, Skye specifically was mad.

"Nice job. You know I'm an orphan right? Imagine you asking me, if I was old enough to remember my parents anyway, if I was able to understand why the house I was living in was burning down as my parents were dying!" She said hotly. Kara stopped listening after Jemma tried to stammer something out and Skye stomped away. Kara hid in the bathroom for a few minutes as she tried to collect herself. Splashing water on her face, she left and went to find Skye.

She felt a kinship with the girl, especially after finding out she was an orphan. Coulson intercepted her before she could go looking.

"I'm sorry about Agent Simmons, She's like most scientists. Great with what she does but unfortunately she suffers from poor social etiquette." He said with a lopsided smile. "Can we talk in my office?"

Kara nodded, and Coulson led her to an area near the cockpit. Once they were alone, Coulson took off his jacket and sat behind the desk with a huff. Kara took a seat in one of the two chairs.

"Fury told me how you really got here. I'm sorry that Jemma brought up painful memories of your home. Nobody else on the bus except me knows though who you are or where exactly you came from." Coulson summed up. Kara hummed an affirmation at each point

"Fury seems to think it wouldn't be good for a being as powerful as I am to be on any government watchlist. While SHIELD works with the world, it is primarily an American agency, which, if like my earth, is prone to less…savory people in positions of power." I repeated the excuse that Fury and I came up with months ago if SHIELD was ever able to find me. "However, Fury directs me where he thinks I'll be the best use. In this case, since there's nothing really impending, I'm useful here apparently."

"I see." Coulson said. "That aside, I'm glad you're here to help us." He said. "You should get some sleep, it's gonna be a few more hours before we get to Norway." He suggested. Kara nodded, and the veteran agent directed her to a sleeping pod that was still unclaimed.

Waking up after a two-hour nap, Kara walked out of the pod when she felt the plane land. She was jolted a little and lost her balance, so she just hovered in mid-air until the plane settled. Skye was watching her with wide eyes. Kara winked, and blurred out of existence as she sped to the plane's ramp. Everyone was waiting as the ramp lowered to the ground, the entire bus not far from where they needed to be.

The team piled into a van and Kara followed from the sky, subconsciously because of Nat's 'training', looking for possible threats. When they arrived, and Kara landed, a few SHIELD agents who were already on the scene directed them to the sight. The bodies were already covered but Kara could see that they had massive divots in their chests. The old tree was laying on its side, supported in the air by other trees, a massive chunk taken out of it where the item was. Kara surveyed as much as possible, hovering and moving around so as to stay out of the agents' ways as they worked

"You know, I could just go up there myself. You'd have to tell me how to operate all the dudads and stuff. You know, it's only about fifteen feet." Grant said to Jemma. Jemma just gave him a wonky look.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a bit more worried about the height thing since falling to certain death." Well there was a story for later if Kara ever heard one. Grant came to her support.

"You're afraid, shaken up eh? It's normal, but some feelings will take over if you dwell on them." He explained as he guided her up onto the stump. He got her talking a bit to distract her, staying by her side as she slowly made her way up. Kara floated to her other side as Jemma began to get out of Grant's reach.

"I've held a spaceship upright and kept it from falling. I think I can hold you up!" Kara was pretty chipper this morning. Jemma was surprised that the woman was offering to help her after the rude questions earlier. Kara answered the questions on her face.

"I don't blame you. You're a scientist. It's your job to ask questions. I wouldn't be much of a Super girl if I just let some questions effect how I do my job. My whole motto is 'hope, help, and compassion for all.'" Kara said charmingly. Jemma smiled at the alien woman.

Kara was also listening to one of the joggers describe what she had seen as the other man was being interviewed as well. The attackers had some kind of metal rod with them before they killed the guards. The rod had some kind of decorations on it, but they couldn't be seen in detail from where the couple had been hiding.

"Whatever was in here was definitely not form this world." Jemma said as she continued scanning the tree. "Fitz, you getting this?" She asked her lab partner. "Is it chitauri?" the species that attacked New York, Kara recalled. A voice crackled over the comms.

"No don't worry, this isn't another viral threat." He said. Jemma shifted a bit and Kara put her hand on the brits back to keep her steady. When she did, she noticed that one agent was trying to discreetly video tape her. She'd deal with it later.

"Hang on, spectrograph signatures match readings from Th-Thor's hammer." He paused. Kara took note of two heartbeats rising. Grant's and the agent trying to film her. "Whatever was in that tree was Asgardian." Fitz Cautioned. Now Grant was really paying attention.

Interesting.

"Fitz! I can see an imprint of what was embedded." Jemma cried out in excitement. She moved to grab some equipment and Kara ducked under the tree and popped out on the other side.

"Allow me. You're already leaning pretty far over, even if you have a safety harness." She said. Jemma looked at her then the device in her hand and finally back to Kara. She seemed almost reluctant to hand it over.

"I'll be gentle with it." Kara promised.

"Scanning now." The blonde said as she depressed the button and a laser began scanning the imprint.

"Looks like a staff or a rod of some kind. Well crafted, ornately engraved. I'll convert it for a 3D model." Fitz said.

Coulson was trying to wrap up with the witness as Kara was gliding down the ground, Jemma in her arms.

"Sir?" Came Skye's voice. Over the comms she could hear screaming coming from a secondary speaker. She knew because it sounded way to garbled.

"I don't think they're hiding." Skye was grim in her declaration.

Coulson's phone buzzed, and she walked over as he showed the phone to Grant.

"Well I guess we know who they think they are." His voice filled with something she couldn't quite identify. On the screen, spelled out in fire on the streets, were the words 'WE ARE GODS.'

Oh great. More people who think they're all powerful beings meant to rule the world. Using some of her speed, she swiped the camera SD card and crushed it before anyone could notice or stop her

Getting back on the bus, everyone except Coulson and May were gathered around a small table, the criminal's pictures complete with names and descriptions were on a screen; Jakob Nystrom and Petra Larson

"Leaders of a Norse-paganist hate group." Grant summed up.

"And their numbers are growing thanks to Greenwich and thanks to the internet! Yaaay internet, she said sarcastically." Skye said. Kara laughed the attempt for a joke. Skye nodded her head in thanks.

"Norse-paganist?" Jemma asked in confusion.

"Obsessed with anything deriving from Norse mythology. Stories of Asgard." Skye explained.

"And now, a weapon." Grant concluded glumly. Kara was still suspicious of him

"The scan only accounted for one side, there was too much damage to the tree for a complete reproduction but-"

"-You can clearly see it's been broken off at both ends." Kara's head was spinning slightly as the 'Fitzsimmons' as Skye called them jokingly began getting in sync.

"So, you're saying that there's more pieces?" Grant asked. He tried to cover up his expression, but you couldn't mask your heart if you weren't aware it was being listened to.

"At least two." Fitz said quickly

"Which means our two criminals are likely looking for the pieces as well." Grant concluded. "The markings?"

"Asgardian symbolism. Hard to translate with our limited knowledge-" Kara interrupted him as she took the piece into hands, gently observing it and inspecting it.

"uhh what are you-" Grant started to ask but Kara put her hand up, squinting her eyes and studying it. She remembered Something she had talked to Thor about before she joined this team.

" _What do the symbols on your hammer mean?" Kara asked. Thor looked at her._

" _It is the language of my people, or as people here call it, ancient Norse." Thor explained. As he did, the inscription on the side began to fade. "Loosely translated, it means 'whosoever holds this hammer, if they be worthy, shall posses the powers of Thor.' Tis a reminder of my arrogance in the past when my father punished me for my childish actions." He looked away._

"Loosely translated, these symbols form the words 'WAR' and 'POWER.'" Kara translated. "Thor showed me a small sample of his language and Kryptonians only need a few sentences to understand enough. Call it a secret power." She smiled. Everyone was flabbergasted especially Coulson. May recovered easily.

"SHIELD investigation is on the trail of Nystrom and his followers." She said. Coulson looked at everyone, including Kara.

"We've been tasked with tracking down the pieces before anyone else and finding out what specifically this thing is. "He said turning back to the mock up.

"Well they seem to have some kind of advantage." Grant said. His neutral attitude was beginning to get on Kara's nerves. "They found this thing in a hundred-fifty square kilometers of Norwegian forest." Why did he have to be so negative?

"Guys, what if this thing…called to them…with magic!" Skye honestly believed that and it was kinda funny to Kara. May was not as impressed, leveling her with a look that said 'Really.'

"Called to them?" May was totally not impressed. Jemma and Fitz had small grins on their faces.

"We know it's Asgardian, so the rules are a little bendy!" Skye defended her claim.

"Just because we don't understand it doesn't mean we should regress back to the dark ages." Simmons said, her analytical mind not wanting to believe in anything like magic.

"I dunno. Thor seemed to believe his hammer was magic when I talked to him. Everything I've seen points to Asgard being on par with Krypton in terms of science. There were simply some things even our scientists couldn't explain." Kara came to the defense of her…friend? Skye looked at her gratefully. Coulson suddenly remembered something.

"That's actually what we're going to do. When Thor's hammer crashed here, I called up Doctor Eliot Randolph. One of the leading experts on anything Norse."

"Seriously?" everyone asked.

"He's a professor at a university in Sevil. Maybe he can tell us more about this thing and what it does." Coulson explained. "We're leaving immediately." May finished before she walked out of the room presumably towards the cockpit.

Arriving in Spain, Coulson had May, Grant, and Skye stay on the plane while He took FitzSimmons and Kara. The latter of whom took off her Jacket but left the headpiece just without the visor. She borrowed a Jacket from Fitz.

"Oh well that's not unethical at all." Kara said with a grimace on her face right as a young girl walked out of Dr. Rudolph's office. FitzSimmons caught on quickly and agreed. She didn't really pay attention to Coulson fanboying over a pen and then complaining he couldn't afford one like it. she was interested in the stories. Randolph decided to cut to the chase.

"I'm assuming you found something on the ground in London." He said, pointing towards the Case Kara was carrying. She set it on the table and Coulson took the piece out to hand it to the doctor.

"In a tree in Norway. Unfortunately, we weren't the ones who found it." Kara noticed that as soon as Randolph got a better look, his heart rate picked up dramatically.

But there was something else there. An extra wooshing sound that shouldn't be present in humans.

Randolph was an Asgardian.

 **AN: So I wanted to give kara Something to do instead of skipping around between the movies. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7: AoS part two

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Seven: Agents of SHIELD part 2**

Randolph was an Asgardian.

"Oh that. Is. Amazing." He said, not taking his attention off the mock up as he placed it under the light on his other desk. Kara did a quick X-ray and found another chamber, confirming her theory. His heart was as big as Thor's with an extra chamber ad he clearly recognized the staff.

But the big question? What was he doing _here_?

"Judging by the runes, I'd say I'm looking at a piece of the berserker staff." He pulled away and started flipping through some books, finding one and flipping to a specific page. "The myth dates back to the twelfth century and talks about a legendary warrior of Asgard." He showed Coulson a page that depicted a warrior hoisting the staff into the air with one hand.

Old stories were so overdramatic.

"The soldier and the berserker army." Randolph said, a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

"Berserker army?" Fitz asked skeptically. Randolph's eyes lit up for the briefest of seconds.

"Oh yes. A powerful army. Berserkers battled like raging beasts, destroying everything in their path. A single berserker had the strength of…twenty warriors."

'Well that's not specific at all' Kara thought to herself. Nobody else seemed to be catching on. but then again, nobody else had powers like her.

"So, whoever wielded the staff got superhuman strength?" Coulson asked, trying to understand the artifact.

"No. It would put the warrior in a state of uncontrollable rage." Randolph said. His heartbeat was still elevated. "The staff contained a very powerful magic.

'Seriously?!' Kara thought incredulously. 'how was nobody putting tow and two together. This guy was literally speaking form experience.'

"Or just a scientific attribute we haven't discovered yet." Jemma jumped in.

"Analytically minded and pretty as a peach." Randolph complimented. Though it still made Jemma shiver a little as she remembered the student that left his office first. Fitz seemed to want to move on now.

"And the warrior in the story." He asked suddenly.

"Well in the story, he came to earth to fight, but he ended up falling in love." Randolph explained.

"Aww. With whom?" Jemma swooned.

"With life." Randolph softly said. "With earth, humanity. Fell so much in love that when his army returned to Asgard he stayed behind." He finished. Kara found herself relating, remembering when she truly opened her eyes to the beauty and wonder earth held.

"What happened to the staff." Fitz asked.

"Well, he didn't want its dark magic falling into the wrong hands, so he broke it in three places and hid them in different locations." Randolph said as he made chopping motions at the break points.

"Don't suppose there was a map he left behind." Coulson sounded dejected but hoped it was still possible, since those criminals had found a piece somehow.

"As a matter of fact, the manuscript gives clues in three verses." Randolph went around the desk with the book. Kara narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

He was hiding something from them.

"These are from old translated texts so they might be incorrect. Now, there is one about a tree. Another is 'East of the river, sun overhead, buried in earth with the bones of the dead.' That one's a bit macabre. Well the other one doesn't even have a rhyme, but the gist of it is 'close to god.'" His heart rate picked up again. "That could be anything."

"Could also be nothing." While Kara respected Jemma's decision to not believe in a higher power, it was getting rather annoying hearing her constantly deny God, Rao in her case, in front of everyone. Coulson made some quip about hoping for more exact search areas, but Kara only paid attention to Randolph.

"Well it does stand to reason to search some Viking raid routes. Now, there are also some interesting findings on Baffin Island off the coast of Canada." Again, his heart rate ticked up and Kara finally had enough.

"Stop lying to us." She said angrily through grit teeth. From the moment we got here you've been lying. Especially about who you are…berserker." She said confidently. Coulson looked at her then back at Randolph who had gone pale. He squinted his eyes at her.

"What are you?" He whispered. Coulson jumped in.

"Now hold on. How do you even know he's Asgardian?"

"I remember when Thor was unconscious I used my x-ray vision to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt. I noticed that he has another chamber in his heart, just underneath the left ventricle. It was also slightly bigger than a human at his size, same as yours." Kara leveled her glare at the Asgardian. Randolph swallowed thickly before trying to bolt out the door. Kara was far faster though and appeared in front of him, he tried to push through but found her to be unmovable. Randolph tried to run towards the window, but Kara was there again, pushing him back. He eventually realized the futility of his actions and just gave up.

"Don't lie to us, tell us where we can find the other two pieces!" Coulson shouted.

He hesitated. Kara was behind the group, Randolph staring at her. Nobody could see her, so she took a chance. She heated up her eyes but held back the beams of heat as best she could. Furrowing her eyebrows in anger, Randolph saw the display and swore for a brief moment that she was a demon from Hel.

"Okay okay! One's here in Sevil and the other is in a church in Ireland!" He held up his hands as Kara let her eyes relax. Coulson caught just the barest hints of glowing but dismissed it as a trick of the light. Coulson got on the comms.

"May, Ward. One of the pieces is here." Randolph told him under the ruins of a crypt built on a roman graveyard, east of the river close by. "Head there and see if you can find it." He ordered. "We're taking you with us." Coulson said as he put handcuffs on the Asgardian.

Kara rolled her eyes at the action, because it was like arresting him with tissue paper.

Taking him back to the bus, Coulson and Kara escorted him to the onboard cell.

"Wow this is pretty cool in here." Kara commented. Coulson chuckled. The agent was about to start interrogating when Kara heard a car speeding towards the Bus. She let Coulson know and sped off towards the ramp, ready to defend the SHIELD team. It wasn't necessary when it proved to be May and Ward. May got out of the car and began walking towards the stairs. Grant however practically leaped out of the car and slammed the door before pacing around like he had a squirrel in his pants. Eventually he came in and Kara decided to see if he was okay.

She decided he wasn't when she heard his extremely high heart rate and his blood pressure skyrocketing. She grabbed him and put him in front of Simmons.

"His heart rate and blood pressure are through the roof and he's incredibly antsy." Kara said as she forced him down on the chair.

"I got ambushed and overpowered quickly by Nystrom and his followers. So yeah I'm a little pissed." He grit out.

"This isn't normal though." Skye said as she walked up to him. "What happened out there?"

"I touched the second piece and Nystrom used the shock from my touch to take it." He said aggressively. He tried to stand from the chair, but Kara pushed him down again with an iron grip, so Simmons could run her tests. A few minutes later, everything turned out to be somewhat normal, until he started ranting at Skye and Simmons about talking to much while he was trying to watch the interrogation. What followed was Grant working the bag until May somehow convinced him to stop. Kara was in the interrogation room with Randolph.

"What are you?" He asked suddenly. "You're not human, not Asgardian, you're not from any of the other realms, and the symbol on your chest is unfamiliar to me." He said.

"I'm from a planet called Krypton. Far from any known realm, galaxy, or planet I can assure you." Kara answered. But Randolph wasn't satisfied.

"Why are you here if your planet is so far away?"

"My home, my planet, was destroyed. My people became greedy and destroyed the core looking for more powerful energy sources. I was sent here to save my life." Kara answered simply again, but still he wasn't satisfied.

"So where are the others. Surely there were other survivors?" Kara shook her head.

"The high council ignored the warnings and covered up the warning signs. My family was the only one who truly knew. I am the last of my kind." Kara said as tears welled in her eyes. Randolph watched her for a moment before speaking up again.

"I may not know loss as great as yours, but I do know what it's like to feel alone. I've been around for a very long time since Asgardians don't age like humans. I decided I didn't want the warrior life anymore when I saw the beauty of earth, so I ran and left it all behind, including my people. And while my loneliness was self-imposed, yours was not. If you ever just want a friend or someone who knows what that feels like, you can talk to me. That is if SHIELD doesn't lock me up and throw away the key." He finished rambling. By the end, Kara was balling her eyes out.

Here was a man who knew what she had experienced to some degree. How alone she felt in the world because she had nobody to really talk to, because she knew she'd outlive them all so long as she was under a yellow sun. She'd lost her home twice and here was a man who _understood_ that feeling. She slid into the chair on the other side of the table and put her head in her hands as she cried.

Coulson came in and saw her crying.

"What did you say to her?!" He shouted as he lifted her off the chair and she held onto him, crying into his shoulder.

"I offered her understanding, Coulson. Nothing more or less." Randolph said sadly. Coulson held her as she cried, whispering into her ear to calm her down. Skye was in the doorway looking at her friend as well.

"I was nothing on Asgard for thousands of years. Just a mason. Then Asgard came asking for warriors and I signed up. Got the staff and went to war. After I swore to never use the staff again, I broke it and stayed in a monastery where the priests offered me a warm bed and room, some food, and mulled wine." Randolph whispered.

"Near God." Coulson whispered. He guided Kara towards Skye who took the blonde to her bunk and hugged her as she continued Crying. Coulson stayed to get the coordinates.

Kara and Skye got to talking after a few minutes when the plane took off again.

"I never knew my parents. Bounced around foster homes for years until I hacked myself out of the system. A few were good but most…sucked." Skye said carefully. Kara looked up at her with tears still in her eyes.

"I've lost my home twice now. The first was Krypton. I remember as the pod was flying through space I turned around and watched as my planet was consumed in fire, everything I ever knew was gone in an instant. What I never told any of you is that I had a younger cousin who made it to earth ahead of me. He became known as Superman." Kara said. She didn't know why, but she knew she could trust Skye.

"I've never heard of him." Skye said gently.

"I would expect not. He lives on an alternate earth, same as I did." Kara saw the moment her words registered.

"Then how come you're here and not on the other earth. Is that the second home you talked about losing?" Skye asked. Kara nodded.

"I was trapped for twenty-four years in the phantom zone before my pod escaped. I made it to earth where my cousin, a grown man by that time found me and sent me to live with the Danvers and their daughter Alex. I lived in hiding for years before I came out as Supergirl. During a battle with an invading Army from Kryptons sister planet, Daxam, their queen cheated during a sacred duel and beat me before she pushed me into a portal her scientists had made. I managed to get back at her for that before I fell through but in the blink of an eye everything was gone. I woke up a few days later on this earth." Kara decided not to mention that she had woken up with the Black widow and Hawkeye watching over her.

Skye hugged her as tightly as she could.

"I miss Alex the most. She helped me adjust to earth when I first came…helped me control my powers so I never hurt anybody." Kara whispered, her voice breaking at the end.

"I'm so sorry Kara." Skye said. Kara laid back on the pillow, Skye holding her in a gentle embrace as they both fell asleep. Exhausted from today's events. Neither would know it, but they formed a lifelong friendship right at that moment. They became the sisters each of them needed. Family.

The two women were woken up as the plane jolted, landing where, they had no idea. Kara opened up her hearing to find out.

"We're in Ireland. The final staff piece is here."

Getting out of the bed, the two friends went down to the loading area to get ready with everyone else. Kara flew through the air, trailing them until they got to monastery. Everyone parked the vans and got out, Randolph leading the way. heading into the monastery, Randolph stopped at an open book.

"Well would you look at that. Still here." He admired the page of a saint for a few seconds. "Well the nose isn't quite right, but-"

"That's you." Fitz said.

"Yes. They venerated me as a bit of a saint." Randolph bragged a bit.

"They're idiots." Grant said aggresively. "Where's the staff?"

"It's upstairs." Randolph began walking up the old wooden stairs. Everyone followed except for Kara, who floated up to a box. Randolph pulled out a key.

"It's awfully quiet." May noted.

Randolph nodded. "Why do you think I trusted them with my secret. They take a vow of silence." He got the box opened.

It was empty.

"But!" A voice called out. "When you get them Talking, they squeal!" Nystrom came around the corner and before anyone had a chance, He lunged at Randolph with the broken piece of the spear, intent on driving it through his chest until a slender hand wrapped around the staff piece. Nystrom's eyes widened when he saw that the hand was connected to a small blonde. The staff piece reacted with her and she was stock still, but everybody could see her shaking. Even Grant took a few steps back as Kara began breathing heavier and heavier.

Suddenly she yanked the piece out of the man's hand and he went flying over the railing and landing on stone floor. Kara, her eyes glowing slightly, leaped over after him and landed on the stone, breaking it. Kara roared, and everyone felt the power behind it as it reverberated in their chests. Dashing over, she picked him up and smashed him into the ground and kicked him into a support. It didn't go unnoticed that she could've killed the man, but even with all that power she was holding back.

Skye spoke up first. "We need to help her." Kara heard her through the red haze and blew her back using her super breath.

"STAY BACK!" She shouted. Skye scrambled back up the stairs at the command.

Somehow, Nystrom got back up and charged at Kara, but she wasn't having any of that. She whipped her piece of the staff at his head, knocking him unconscious. The other piece clattered at her feet. Skye ran down the stairs to help Kara, maybe convince her to drop the staff. She had just gotten to her when the door banged open and a dozen beefy guys jacked up on aggression and Asgardian magic charged into the church. Kara breathed through her nose, shoved Skye behind her, and reached down to grab the second piece of the staff. The power flowed through her, and flashes of Krypton began flowing through her mind in clearer images. Every now and again her moments under the effect of red kryptonite flashed, reminding her of what she could become if she wasn't careful.

Roaring again, she charged into the mass of men, beating down every single one as quickly as possible, screaming like a mad woman, her eyes glowing as she tried to hold back her heat vision. She heard many broken bones and felt ribs shift with every punch, fingers breaking against her indestructible skin. Several men were thrown through the air. Still, she kept fighting until every man was down and couldn't fight anymore. She fell to one knee, the staff pieces practically fused to her fingertips as her immense strength had quadrupled, allowing her fingers to sink into the metal.

Skye was at Kara's side immediately, pulling her up and throwing her arm around her shoulder, careful to avoid the staff pieces. The door banged open again.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Skye said. Kara smashed her fists into the stone, dislodging the staff pieces. Suddenly one seemed to be magnetized to the other and it attached with a red glow. Kara felt the power surge and she screamed again. For the first time since myriad, her muscles were burning, but still she fought on. Petra, Nystrom's girlfriend, looked at the scene before her. A dozen men and Nystrom himself unconscious, and Kara standing up in the middle with Glowing red eyes.

"I'm a goddess like you, I'm not scared of!" She shouted before charging at Kara. But Kara was done with the fight and just ripped the piece from Petra's hand and clocked the girl over the head with it, sending her into unconsciousness. When the final piece connected to the staff by itself she couldn't contain the power anymore. Burying the staff in the dark stone plate in the middle of the floor with a scream of fury, she flew up through the roof of the monastery and screamed until her throat burned, unleashing her built up heat vision in a brilliant display of furious blue heat. Forcing it out until she couldn't anymore, she flew back down to earth before she burned herself out completely and fell to the ground with barely any power left. Slamming into the stone sidewalk outside the monastery at fifty miles per hour, she cracked it. The agents, scientists, and the berserker came running out just as she collapsed to her knees.

"I gotcha." Skye said as she kept Kara from faceplanting. "I gotcha. You're okay." She was breathing heavily, sucking in massive amounts of air and exhaling frozen winds. The last thing Kara heard before exhaustion finally claimed her came from Coulson.

"Good job Supergirl. Take a good long rest."

 **AN: So I didn't want to leave you all hanging for more than a few days so I decided to upload this a bit early. Hope you all enjoyed and as alwasy, I'll catch you in the next chapter.**

 **Actually, before that, i just wanna say that posts might change a bit. School will be starting next week so I won't have much time to write or post. As much fun as this is, school takes priority. I hope you all understand but I thought I'd give you a heads up.**


	8. Chapter 8: Well Deserved Rest Almost

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Eight: Well Deserved Rest. Almost**

When Kara woke up two days later in Stark towers, she was confused. She was even more confused when she saw Fury sitting in chair next to her bed. She coughed to get his attention and he was up immediately.

It was heartwarming to know he cared enough to see her. But how did she get here?

"Coulson called, told me you came in contact with the berserker staff and fought off over a dozen enemy combatants hopped up on testosterone and adrenaline. All of which are amazingly still alive." He sounded impressed.

"How did I get here?" Kara asked. Tony walked in the room right at that moment.

"Fury called me, said he had asked that you join a SHIELD team to get them acquainted with you enough that SHIELD feels comfortable just leaving you alone, mission accomplished…sorta. Anyways, you passed out from the adrenaline flood to your system. Your powers are still present by the way." Tony explained. Kara almost forgot that Fury was Keeping Coulson's resurrection a secret from the avengers.

"You'll be here for the next week or so recovering while Stark runs a few tests on you. Randolph said that the staff definitely works on humans and Asgardians though the effects are worse on humans. We have no idea what side effects may be present in Kryptonians." Fury explained.

"It felt like I was on red kryptonite again. It's a synthetic form that is made improperly and can strip away a Kryptonians inhibitions. It felt like that plus unlimited anger." Kara explained.

"Best to hide the stick from Banner." Tony quipped.

"I think it should be destroyed." Kara said. Fury blinked, then nodded.

"After analysis of the metal and its properties is complete, it'll be sent on a rocket towards the sun." Fury placated. Kara relaxed at the statement, not wanting to go anywhere near the damn thing for as long as she lived.

"Good. So, I'll be staying here for the next week or so. What if there's something that pops up and you need me? If any SHIELD teams need me?" Kara asked with concern.

"Let me phrase it this way. You'll be on mandatory rest for at least a week to recover your energy. I do not want you to answer any calls for help, help any old ladies across the street, rescue any kittens or snakes named fluffy from trees, and certainly no criminal activity. Natasha sends her regards but can't be here because she's undercover currently." He said. Kara felt a pang at the thought of not seeing her redheaded friend for who knows how long. She nodded her understanding and Fury left. Tony looked at her curiously.

"How come you're not foaming at the mouth angry? I read Agent May's report about what Agent Ward experienced. He's still feeling the effects and Randolph said he'd feel it for the next decade." Tony's concern was evident.

"I've been this angry before. Felt that anger course through my veins. I was poisoned by a synthetic form of Kryptonite. It was red and incorrectly made. Instead of weakening me it forced every negative thought I've ever had to the front of my mind and allowed me the 'confidence' to act on my aggravations. I destroyed a small part of National city in my anger." Kara looked away in shame. Tony put a hand on her shoulder.

"I've never really been that angry except for one other time in my life and that was when I was kidnapped and later found out that it was because of a trusted friend." Tony said. "Maybe you just need a stress reliever. Did you have anything like that at the DEO?"

"I did. It was a training room where I could just let loose, smash some concrete blocks and heat vision some targets." Kara admitted.

"Alright. I'll have a room set up for you with the best things I can get. I made the cage on the SHIELD planes and helicarriers. Maybe I can make something similar for you?" He asked with a smile.

"I know your vibranium silicone alloy was brilliant…unfortunately I managed to dent it when I tripped." Kara smiled sheepishly as she looked at Tony's flabbergasted look.

"Well a dent is still better than a puncture, so we'll just have to tweak it for you." He said optimistically. Kara just nodded, not wanting to remind him that she pushed a million tons of prison into space.

"Come on. Don't think about anything else, let's just get you a decent meal and I'll introduce you to someone I think you'll like." His excitement and childishness was infectious and brought Kara out of her state at the prospect of food.

Kara laughed as she got out of bed, careful not to tear the sheets in her excitement. She had two weeks of relaxation and she wanted to make the most of them, not start them in frustration at ruining a good set of sheets. Following Tony out of the room in comfy PJ's, which someone must have put on, she pulled on a robe from a hook by the door and walked down the hall. Tony was talking animatedly about some project he was working on that he thought she would like.

Taking the elevator up to the top floor, Kara mildly curious as to what Tony was making and the man being surprisingly tight lipped about it, they walked out, and Kara noticed that they weren't alone.

"Tony." The tall blonde man with the buzz cut greeted. He stood up though when he realized there was a woman in his presence, just like he had been raised to do back in the early 1900's

"I don't believe we've officially met. Steve Rogers." He said as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers." She introduced.

"It's a pleasure to really meet you this time. You gave us quite a scare when you came through." He tried to joke. Kara just rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Yeah. Sorry. That was an accident." Tony jumped in because he thought Kara looked uncomfortable talking about anything that had to do with how she got here.

"So Cap, betcha twenty bucks Kara could beat you in an arm wrestling competition." Tony's mischievous side was coming through in spades.

"That's a bet I know I'd lose. I saw the report of Greenwich and how you held up an Alien spaceship." Steve chuckled. Kara laughed.

"It's okay. If it makes you feel any better I believe I'm physically stronger than the green guy or whatever his name is." Kara piped up. Both men stared her in surprise.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you're on our side." Tony said. Steve nodded in agreement and ate the pancakes someone had brought up for them.

"So what do you think of SHIELD?" Steve asked out of the blue.

"Well, it reminds me a lot of the DEO that's for sure, just more…known to the world I guess." Kara said. Steve looked at Tony when Kara talked about the DEO. He had never heard of it, but Tony had mouthed that he would tell him later and to not question it. Steve nodded.

"I'm technically not a SHIELD agent though, just muscle if they need it." Kara shrugged her shoulders. "What do you do at SHIELD?"

"I mostly go on covert ops with Romanov. She's undercover right now and there's nothing for me to do since I'm pretty recognizable so I'm kinda on a break right now." He said. Kara didn't believe he knew what he was doing with this break.

"Well, since we all have nothing to do since we all aren't working right now, who wants to do something?" Kara suggested with a smile. Tony looked at her with a thoughtful expression and Steve just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, if you wanna do something, you both could come downstairs and see what I'm working on." Tony suggested. Kara's eyes lit up Steve just nodded along. Kara loved Tony's lab because it reminded her of Alex. Tony clapped his hands together and jogged over the elevator, but Kara was already there. She grinned and did a little dance, sticking her tongue out. Tony thought it was good that she was feeling playful. Steve just laughed as he walked normally and got on the elevator.

Going down didn't take long since Tony had the most advanced elevator in the world apparently.

"Alright, thank you for choosing stark elevators. Now get out and have a wonderful friggin' day." Kara said jokingly. Steve laughed but tony thought it was only mildly funny.

"I mean, that is something I would say but you didn't have to say it perfectly." Tony said with a pout.

"I'm sorry that you're so predictable Tony." Kara said sincerely. Tony was about to accept the apology when he realized it was very slightly insulting.

"Well gee thanks." He said. "I guess you don't get to see your surprise that JARVIS has been helping me with." He teased. Kara's face immediately melted, and her eyes grew bigger and she stuck her lower lip out in a pout.

"Alright alright. Christ that pout should be considered a weapon!" He said with a laugh. Steve didn't say anything, just laughed with Kara and Tony. Sometimes he felt like the only adult but the two of them together made him feel much more relaxed. Tony could get under his skin sometimes, but Kara somehow mellowed him out.

"Jarvis, bring up the mannequins." Tony suddenly commanded, becoming serious. He was known to do this sometimes. Kara and steve looked on in awe as the mannequins raised from the ground, displaying alternate and upgraded versions of their normal suits. The one that Caught Kara's eye was the Blue and red body suit with the crest of El on the chest. What made her tear up was that it had a cape and she immediately recognized it as Kal's baby blanket. It had vambraces on the forearms and greaves on the shins. The boots were still pretty thick and still had pants so that was a relief. Red stitching went down the front around her chest and stomach in three parallel lines. There was separated shoulder pads that resembled armor on each side. A gold belt separated it all.

It was beautiful in Kara's eyes.

Steve's suit largely remained the same, Tony having already changed it up from the current suit he was wearing.

"I know you like your current suit Kara, and I won't be hurt if you say no since this suit honestly isn't designed for every day use in mind. You said once that your old suit was meant to remind people of hope and I tried to get that in this. This suit is meant to show people that so long as you breathe that they'll always have a protector watching over them. Your greatcoat is for everyday stuff while this is for the formal events or Avengers gigs. If you want to be in on those anyway." Kara looked ready to cry by the end of Tony's little speech and wrapped him up in a hug, several joints cracking with the force of it.

"Can't breathe." Tony wheezed out. Kara immediately let go and looked sheepish.

"For you Cap, there wasn't really much to change, though if you'll let me look at that shield for a moment I can show you what I did." Tony said smugly. Steve thought for a second before nodding and left to get his shield, which he had left in his room like he always did in the tower. A minute later and he was back.

"Okay stand here." Tony said as he directed Steve on where to go. Once Tony was satisfied, he went over to the captain America suit and put his hand near the forearm.

"Okay hold your shield loosely by your feet." Tony instructed. Like a soldier, Steve did as asked. When Tony was ready, he pushed something on the mannequin arm and the shield flew to the mannequin, landing perfectly on the arm.

"What just happened?" Steve asked in astonishment.

"Magnetism, specifically tuned to Vibranium so it gets some extra pull." Tony explained in simple terms.

"So, it'll just come back to me?" Steve was intrigued.

"Well it's not unlimited range, but so long as it's close by, yeah, it'll come back pretty quickly." Tony summed up.

"Neat!" Steve exclaimed.

There really wasn't much for any of them to do after that, besides Kara finding out that she had completely forgotten about her civilian job and being fired from it. They went to the zoo a few times, saw several movies, Kara went around Central Park a few times, She even kept in touch with Skye who had given her number to Kara before she left. But mostly, she meditated. The anger was still burning inside of her, but she found that with meditation the arts of Torqausm-vo and Torqausm -Rao helped her the most. Giving her mind something to work on instead of focusing on that anger and rage helped her become centered again. She had decided to learn the techniques after the Red-K incident.

For two weeks nothing but meditation and exploration took place, until she got a call.

"Hello? Who is this?" Kara asked. It was an unknown number, so she hoped it might have been Natasha.

" _Kara? It's Coulson. Look I'll explain later how I got this number but we need your help. Skye's been shot, and the doctors say she isn't going to make it."_ Coulson sounded on the edge of tears.

"What do you need me to do. I can't really give her blood because it might kill her but I can talk to tony-" Coulson cut her off abruptly.

" _No! Look, Fury is unavailable, and we broke into SHIELD files to find something to help her. FitzSimmons found something called the 'guest-house.' That's where I was. I know it. We need to get Skye there so will you help us?"_ He sounded desperate, but Kara went pale at the mention of the guest house, remembering that machine digging in his brain. But at the same time, this was Skye.

A friend who she didn't want to lose. Kara made up her mind quickly.

"Okay. I'm in. Where are you and I'll come to you as fast as I can. Actually, scrap that, get airborne and ping your radar so I'll hear it and then I'll find you." And Kara hung up, getting a text of the location where the team was. Quickly changing into her suit, coat, and headpiece, Kara launched herself into the air from the balcony of Stark tower.

Flying up to ninety thousand feet in under a minute, Kara leveled off and flew three miles out to sea before pouring on the speed and going at a blistering mach fifteen. It was so fast she could feel the heat on her face as the air condensed around her. The air was so condensed she almost missed the pinging coming from below her, along with the radio calls of the three SHIELD Jets escorting the Bus. Kara did a quick U-turn and landed on the top of the Bus. She heard on the f-22 pilots.

" _Agent Coulson be advised, a woman of unknown origin just landed on your plane! No clear visual on her or her intentions."_

" _Copy that, she's here as a favor to me."_ The hatch opened slightly, and she was able to squeeze in.

"How's Skye?" Was the first thing out of Kara's mouth as soon as she was inside, ignoring the man in the turtle neck sweater.

"She's not good. Her condition is getting worse and we need to get to Bethesda. I was hoping you could fly her there in the pod and we'll meet you there." He said quickly, but Kara was confused.

"Bethesda?"

"Yes. You and I both went there for a while, you left after a week and I recovered from whatever they did to me. It's all in the file" He was so convinced he was right.

"Phil you and I never went to Bethesda. We were at a top-secret base that only Fury seemed to know about. As it stands I can only take a few of you inside. What's in that base Phil…is something the world should never see." Kara admitted in a low grim voice. Phil looked sharply at her before he looked away.

"I can't let her die." He said with conviction. Kara nodded and went to the Cockpit to find May.

Walking down the halls of the bus Kara thought if this was something Skye would want. Sure, she wasn't dead, but where all the drugs came from, according to Fury, was gruesome. All to soon she reached the cockpit and knocked. Surprisingly, Ward was the one to stick his head out and looked at her with wide eyes. His heartbeat spiked for a brief moment before he schooled his features.

"Go. I need to talk to May."

Ward quickly obeyed, whether because of her or because he was in no mood to get argumentative when Skye was hurt, Kara didn't know. Entering the cockpit, Kara noticed that May was white knuckling the controls.

"If you were as strong as me, that entire Yoke would be dust by now." Kara tried to get her to relax a bit. May just kept up her stony look.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Supergirl, but I can't right now." May sounded more tired than she ever had been in her life.

"I understand. You're gonna follow me to the guest house I'll let you know when everyone not going inside will need to be kept somewhere where they can't see the outside. Fury would find a way to kill me if he knew I helped you guys get inside, much less that I'm leading you there." Kara admitted. She hoped the man she had grown to respect wouldn't kill her for this.

"Fury's been unreachable, so I don't care. If it can save Skye, I'll do it." May grit out. Kara could tell the woman was really trying to hold herself together. Kara was walking out of the cockpit when she stopped.

"Everyone that's not you or Coulson shouldn't be anywhere close to the base. Confine them to a sleeping pod if you have to." She said before she walked out. Kara barely payed the dark-skinned man talking with Grant any attention as she walked into the main room where Coulson was talking with the older agent.

"Supergirl, this is Agent Garrett. He'll be helping us." Coulson said.

"No, he won't. Fury never told anyone about this place and neither will I. Anyone that's not you or May will be following me in. They'll stay here in a closet or something While us three enter. I'm sorry for being rude Agent Garrett, but I can't let you near that base." Garrett nodded slowly, but like Ward, Kara felt something was off with him. He was too stiff; not like he was in the company of people he liked. Just as she was going to the hatch, she heard a weird noise coming from his body, it would be unnoticeable to a human ear, but to her it was clear as day. X-raying him she saw the most surprising thing.

He had some sort of advanced life support device built into his body!

She'd have to talk to Coulson about it later though.

Skye needed help, And Kara would do her best to save her friend.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Nine: Secrets Revealed**

"Coulson open the hatch for me. I'm going to guide May to the Guest house, your job is to keep everyone together where they can't see the flight path." Coulson nodded, but Garrett wasn't too happy.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just come in here ordering agents around when you aren't even an agent." He drawled out. Kara rolled her eyes. He was already getting on her nerves.

"Look pal, the way I see it, Phil asked me for help. If you don't think I should, then you can explain to him why his agent is dead." Kara bit out. She didn't have time for this, and ordinarily she would have said it a bit nicer, but her losing her home twice had changed her. Hardened her a bit.

What would Alex think of her, she found herself thinking.

Agent Garrett put his hands up in surrender as Coulson opened the hatch. Kara had to crawl out from under the plane on the roof, but once she was able to get free, she rocketed forward and tapped on the glass of the cockpit. May quirked an eyebrow but otherwise didn't say anything. Kara slowly veered off to the left towards Canada where she remembered the base to be. She heard the Bus making adjustments to its course and began following her over the Atlantic ocean, Idly, Kara wondered if Atlantis existed on this earth.

Almost two hours later they reached a coastline, though not the right part of it. She tried to make some sort of signs with her fingers for the Bus to circle overhead while she searched and somehow May understood. Searching as fast as possible, Kara was able to find the door to the base in under a minute just two miles away from where she started. Calling the Bus over, she waited until they landed.

Frustration wasn't even the word to describe watching Ward suit up with Garrett in the loading bay.

"Did I not specifically say _everyone_ except for Coulson and May weren't allowed to enter." The frustration was kicking in, and since she had been under stress for the past few hours, she had lost her meditative calm, and the anger was burning inside her.

"Skye needs help and I'm gonna give that to her." Ward said defensively.

"No. Fury didn't want this place found. Ever. So at the very least I'm not gonna reveal it to the likes of you or Garrett over there. That goes for you Fitz. I can see you hiding."

Kara could see Garrett and Ward opening their mouths in protest, and then she lost her patience.

"Skye doesn't have time for this." She muttered. Speeding forward, she was careful not to hurt them as she pulled the guns and grenades form their bodies. Pulling the pin on one grenade, she chucked them high into the atmosphere and proceeded to bend the barrels of the guns in half. Handing them back to the argumentative agents, they looked at her with wide eyes before they backed off. Kara shook her head and stormed off of the bus, May and Coulson following her.

Walking up to the door, Kara noticed the camera zooming in on the small party.

"My name is Kara-Zor El, and I have with me Phil Coulson. There's a woman dying, and we need your help. So please open the doors." She asked nicely.

There was a pause before someone spoke form a speaker somewhere.

" _How was the drive from Istanbul?"_

Kara looked at Coulson.

"I've never heard that phrase before."

"It's not in any SHIELD protocol." May said as she scrolled through a tablet. Phil stepped forward.

"Please. One of my agents is dying and we believe that whatever is in this facility can save her." He pleaded. Kara x-rayed the facility and saw that there were two soldiers inside loading their guns.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Kara said as she froze the camera.

"What'd you do that for?" Phil said in frustration.

"There were soldiers in there. They weren't going to let us in unless we gave the counter sign. We're gonna have to break in. You both stay here, I'll take care of the soldiers." Kara said as she walked towards the door. She could see the damage she had caused when she panicked and destroyed them after she woke up had been repaired. She didn't regret it when she punched the doors off their reinforced hinges and smashed through the roof and floor of the elevator. Destroying the doors, she noticed the bulletproof windows and smashed through those too.

Immediately the two guards opened fire, but the bullets bounced off her. They stopped in surprise and she took the time to speed around, knock them out, and destroy their guns. Flying back up the elevator shaft, grabbed hold of May and Coulson, and gently flew them through the mangled steel and glass.

"Looks like a warzone down here." Coulson noted, his eyes taking in the scene around him.

"Tends to happen when bullets bounce off of you." Kara said shortly before she started to walk down the hall, her coat billowing out behind her as she walked at a quick pace towards the computer bays to find one that hadn't been destroyed.

"Just how powerful are you exactly?" May asked carefully. Kara stopped and took a deep breath.

"What's the highest rank on the index?"

"Well there are three ranks-" May began before Kara interrupted her.

"I know the level classifications I was mostly asking rhetorically. The Alpha level classification on the Index, where Thor and the Hulk are ranked…Fury said if he placed me on the index, I'd have a classification all my own." Kara said. she could hear them draw in breath sharply and stop in their tracks at her admittance.

"Fury decided to keep me off the index because he was afraid what people would do if they knew just how powerful I really am. We both agreed that it would cause panic within SHIELD that there was a being on earth stronger than Gods. Especially one with no weakness' here and with a life span nearly as long as an Asgardians under your yellow sun. In truth…I don't even belong on this earth." Kara admitted slowly. It was a lot to take in and she knew that even these hardened agents were surprised. She was afraid to look at them, for fear that they would be afraid of her.

It was Phil that proved her wrong when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"If you and Fury decided this plan together, then I have to trust it. We won't report an of this to SHIELD HQ. Promise." Coulson swore. May though, had paid more attention.

"What do you mean you weren't supposed to be on _this_ earth?" May asked. But Kara wasn't paying attention to her as she saw something glowing face down on a desk. Picking up the object, she saw that it was a timer of some sort. It had less than ten minutes on it.

Quickly, Kara surveyed the room and saw wires everywhere, and the explosives by the door and on every major structural support in the bunker.

"Oh Rao! There're explosives everywhere! We need to hurry. You and Coulson search through the east and west hallways, they're not as big. I'll take the north and south and be as fast as I can." She said before zipping off in a gust of wind. May and Coulson nodded and ran down the east hallway first.

Kara sped along the hallways, in and out of rooms being careful not to run to fast and shake the explosives in case they were shock sensitive. In and out of rooms she ran, tearing through medical files and drugs, but not finding anything that could save Skye's life. She found several experimental weapons and even a few prosthetics that looked like they could be from the future. She heard several conversations happening as well.

" _She's dangerous, sir._ " Came the voice of Grant, and an agreement from Garrett. She'd have to tell Coulson later of her suspicions on his agent.

" _What I wouldn't give to get a tissue sample. Her abilities are astounding and who knows what else she has. Super strength, hypersonic flight, speed, I'm pretty sure some form of heat expenditure through her eyes. The discoveries we could make with just a blood sample. She could be what brings about the next phase of human evolution!"_ That was Jemma. Kara decided she'd also like to avoid the eccentric brit for a while.

" _You go on ahead, give the drug to Skye. I'll catch up._ " Coulson said. Then she heard May running down the hall and bolting up the stairs. Using her hearing and x-ray vision, she was able to find Coulson and ran to him, appearing by his side in less than a minute.

"Help me with this." He said as he began moving boxes out of the way. she did help, and they found a button which Coulson pressed. Both of them looked on in horror and shock as the corpse of a large blue alien slid out from the wall, contained in a tank with tubes drawing out the creature's blood or other materials. The eyes were missing as well as the lower half of its body. There was a surgical sight where the chest had been cut open and then stitched back together.

Kara was first to recover from her shock and x-rayed the building, looking at the timer. Tapping a comm she got in touch with May.

"Start takeoff and begin hovering otherwise the bus will be in a crater in the next two minutes." She ordered. She didn't hear May's acknowledgement but heard the engines of the bus begin to spin up.

Grabbing Coulson, she picked him up and flew him out the hole in the elevator before entering the bus through the open loading bay. She let go of Coulson and he ran towards the medical pod where Skye was being kept. She heard him shout not to inject it but made it to the pod window just in time to see Jemma do it. Kara nearly cried when Skye appeared to be seizing, not wanting to lose someone who had become such a close friend, but used her x-ray vision again and watched in awe as the tissue damage began healing, like a Kryptonian with a serious injury healing under the suns rays.

Kara was definitely aware of Jemma studying her with a calculating gaze.

It was several hours later and Quinn, the man who shot Skye, had been taken into SHIELD custody. Skye was still unconscious but healing quickly with Jemma taking her blood fairly often and it didn't take long, with a little bit of super hearing, discover why.

" _Fitz, this is the greatest drug in the history of mankind. It can regenerate all forms of tissue damage to who knows what else! We owe it as scientists to discover and test this!"_ Jemma reasoned with her science twin.

Kara would not allow her friend to be used in such a way without her consent, so she stayed with Skye as often as possible to dissuade Simmons from entering, whom she glared at every time she came close. It wasn't until two day later when Skye finally regained consciousness, immediately trying to get out of bed. It was the one thing she agreed with Jemma about was Skye staying in bed, no matter how much the young woman complained.

"Skye, I love you dearly. But I think I complained less the first time I lost my powers." Kara said cheekily one time. Skye rolled her eyes playfully at the comment. They talked for hours on end, becoming closer over their similar experiences and sharing stories, good and bad.

Kara couldn't stay with Skye forever though, and eventually had to eat to maintain her daily intake. It was during one of these times that she came back with a small sandwich and soup for Skye when she found Jemma taking Skye's blood. Even though Skye was awake and could consent, it wasn't informed consent. Not really, anyway.

"Skye we have no idea what that drug could do to you in the long run, so we need to run tests." Jemma said in exasperation.

"You might be saying you're doing it for Skye but that's not your only intention. Now leave before I make you." Kara said with a glare. Jemma squeaked in surprise and practically ran out of the small med pod.

"What the hell Kara. You scared her worse then a cockroach when the lights come on." Skye chuckled.

"She's been trying to take so much blood because she's running tests on it, not totally for your benefit, but to discover how it healed you. Fury went to explosive lengths to make sure that place was never found. And after seeing everything down there, I understood why." Kara admitted lowly. Skye looked at her wide eyed.

"What was down there?" Skye asked hesitantly. Kara looked at her and considered her answer.

"I can't say right now, but I need to have a little chat with Fury and talk with Coulson." Kara said slowly. Skye accepted the answer, trusting the blonde she had come to see as her best friend, a person she hoped saw her the same way.

"Don't worry Skye, you're like, my best friend. I wouldn't let them do anything that I believed would hurt you." Kara said cheerily, mistaking the thoughtful expression on Skye's face for worry about the drug. Skye's eyes teared up and Kara worried she had said something wrong, but Skye surged forward with a pained groan and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck.

"You're my best friend too." She whispered. Kara hugged her back and eased her onto the bed again. Kara was glad she had a friend like Skye, someone who could understand on some level her losses.

"You remind me so much of Alex." Kara said as she looked at Skye.

"How? Alex is a badass who kicks alien butt daily and I'm a hacker who used to live in a van." Skye said glumly.

"Hey. Don't say that. Alex is a badass in her own way, just like you. She can't do half the things you do. She was also very glass half empty a lot of the times but you…you like to see the best in people…and aliens." Kara said fondly with a chuckle on the end. Skye laughed with her before it turned into a grimace.

"God I wish I could get out of here." She complained. Kara laughed quietly and Skye glared before snickering at her.

"I know. You're healing at a phenomenal rate though, so you'll be out of here in no time." Kara said as she stood up. She could hear the team gathering in the meeting room. She wanted to stay here with her friend, but May calling her name meant she definitely had to go.

"I'm sorry. May's calling me up. I'll come by again when I can. Make sure Jemma doesn't try and take anymore of your blood okay." Kara said seriously. Skye nodded in understanding and Kara patted her leg before getting up and heading to the command center.

"What's up?" She said as she entered the small room. A map was displayed behind May and Grant was asking about Coulson who had taken a couple days of personal time. May quickly shut him down and Jemma started looking over some data on her pad, hesitating when Kara walked in.

"SHIELD has been picking up the same readings Doctor Foster and Doctor Selvig picked up in New Mexico and London. They herald the arrival of an Asgardian." Jemma said in a subdued tone. Kara thought it might have something to do with her. Fitz didn't seem to care though because he was excited as he took a guess.

"Thor?" Yup. He was definitely excited.

"We don't know but SHIELD wants us, and has asked Supergirl here if she wants, to be the welcome wagon." May explained. Kara agreed easily with a broad smile. She honestly hoped it was Thor so she could talk to him again.

"O-Okay, fine. No cause for concern, right. Asgardians are allies." Fitz said, hoping it wasn't another-

"Loki wasn't." Ward said darkly. Well there went every one's hopeful mood.

Flying out to the deserted lands between Nevada and California, several other Agents met the 616 team on the ground, dressed in tac-gear and keeping a wary eye on Kara as she hovered off the ground nearby while the Bus landed. The agents had been ordered to stop trying to bring her in or search for her, 'let her come to SHIELD', orders had said.

It only took a few minutes for everyone on the team to get ready, minus Skye and Jemma, to go on the mission. Kara was a little nervous leaving Skye alone but didn't really have a choice, since the last Asgardian that had come unannounced to earth tried to invade it. SHIELD had asked as a favor, though curiously it had come from Maria hill, Fury's second in command. Kara had replied that she had already been asked by 616 and decided to join them.

Kara was flying above the convoy of agents, listening to Grant ask a multitude of questions about Coulson.

Not suspicious at all, honestly.

Not.

Her attention was quickly grabbed when she heard Fitz saying he had detected a spike in the energy readings and a beam of light rained down from the sky. Kara couldn't believe her eyes. This was a boom tube, she had only heard of these since Krypton had decided they were too costly to use, mostly in power consumption.

The vans screeched below her as they came to a sudden stop in front of the Asgardian boom tube. They likely didn't call it that here, so she'd have to ask if she got a chance.

The light faded and in the center of an elaborately burnt symbol, stood a well-built beautiful woman with a sword and shield. Immediately the SHIELD agents got out and had guns pointed at her.

Kara rolled her eyes at them. Honestly, this was less of a welcome wagon and more of 'Submit or get shot' kind of deal. Kara hovered above her, out of sight for the time being until she proved to be hostile, studying her.

Kara tensed when the woman walked forward just as Fitz identified her as an ally who fought with Thor in New Mexico.

"You are of SHIELD?" She asked cordially.

"Yeah…" Grant said slowly.

"I am Lady Sif of Asgard. Your world is in great danger." She said gravely.

Honestly when was it not. Kara floated down from behind her, a mistake when dealing with a warrior. Sif must have heard her coming down from the skies, and when Kara was close enough, perceived her as a threat.

Swinging her Sword, Kara's superior reflexes allowed her to grab the woman by the wrist, stopping the movement like Sif had swung at a steel wall. Sif's eyes went wide as she tensed and withdrew her sword, ready to attack again until she saw the symbol that lay upon Kara's chest. Her eyes went wider, and she sheathed her sword quickly behind her back with her shield, bowing her head slightly in respect.

"Forgive me, Lady Zor-El. Thor has spoken much about you, but I was unaware of your looks. I did not recognize you and attacked you as an enemy. I apologize." She said. Asgards honor system was really growing on her, much better than most people on either earth she had encountered.

"All is forgiven Lady Sif. If you would join us, we have much to discuss." Kara said politely as she pointed at one of the vans. Kara didn't think this woman could fly, not like Thor anyway.

Sif nodded and hopped in, Kara following from the air.


	10. Chapter 10: The Calm

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Ten: The Calm**

Flying above the convoy, Kara was able to listen to everyone, though she was mostly interested in Sif.

"How many warriors does earth have that are like her?" Sif asked, thinking that Earth stood a much better chance than she had previously thought

"None. There's nobody like her, likely never will be." May answered calmly. Thankfully Kara was so high up that nobody could see her ears burning red at the sound of people talking about her.

"What do you mean?" Sif was curious, it was natural, but Kara didn't want to many people knowing her backstory without at least asking her if it was okay, so she got on the comms.

"I can hear you Agent May. While I appreciate you being a gracious host to a friend of Thor, I don't particularly like people just giving out my history. Unless its me." Kara said. Using her x-ray vision, she could see May's shoulders tense in remembrance that Kara could hear pretty much anything, and she conveyed the message to Sif. The warrior woman seemed impressed with Kara's multitude of abilities.

They traveled in silence from that point onward, eventually getting to the bus where Kara saw Coulson waiting. May pulled in first, parking the car and allowing the other agents to pile out as she and Coulson walked up the stairs, talking quietly. The next to pull in was Grant, who tried to direct Sif to the meeting area for debrief but was completely blown off. If anyone else had super hearing, they would hear Kara laughing. Once everyone was unpacked, Kara landed in front of the ramp softly and walked in. May and Coulson walked down the steps and joined her. Unfortunately, it seemed Sif was very startled by Coulson.

"What dark magic is this? Thor said you perished at the hand of Loki." Sif's face was full of caution, but Kara's concern was that Sif looked ready to kill Coulson with her hand on the grip of her sword. Kara put her arm out, preventing Coulson from going any further as she stepped in front of him, ready to protect him. Sif seemed to hesitate for a moment before Coulson spoke.

"Thor was right, for awhile anyway. Turns out SHIELD had some tricks up their sleeve." Coulson said, moving around Kara but putting a hand on her shoulder in a silent gesture, telling her to relax. She did, but only slightly.

"Thor will be pleased to hear it." Sif was cordial, though she was fully aware that Kara was wary, watching her every move. "He considers you a friend."

"I consider him the same. Which is why I would prefer he hear it from me, if that's okay." Coulson deflected, he likely had no intention of saying anything, even if Thor was nearby, per Fury's orders. Sif gave a reluctant nod, and Coulson decided to get down to business.

"I understand you're looking for someone?"

"I am hunting her. Lorelei. Six-hundred years ago she used her powers to wreak havoc across the nine realms, commanding armies, bringing down kings, empires." Sif said, the memory of those events burning in her eyes as she spoke.

"What kind of powers are we talking about? Strength, speed?" Grant jumped in, trying to get a gauge on Lorelei.

"Sorcery." Was all Sif said. "She bends and shapes the will of men to her own purpose."

"Only men?" Asked May. "Her powers don't work on women?"

"No. Men have an inherent weakness we do not share." Sif seemed pretty proud of that, but Kara was nervous.

"I cant imagine what she's talking about." Fitz was pretty defensive.

"The very sound of her voice can ensnare most, but for the rare man who can resist, it's her voice joined by her touch." Sif explained. "That will overpower his will." Kara's hand suddenly shot up.

"What about women who have a preference for other women?" Kara wasn't shy exactly, but she wasn't sure about the Asgardian view on sexuality.

"As far as I am aware, no woman has ever fallen under her spell, even those that prefer the fairer sex." Sif said politely, giving Kara an understanding nod. Kara nodded her head, silently daring anyone to ask, especially since she heard two hearts speed up in surprise, though she couldn't pinpoint which.

"So how do we stop her?" Coulson asked as he came to Sif's side. The warrior suddenly pulled out a golden neck band.

"With this." She said as she placed it down on the table. "It prevents her from speaking, she wore one like it for centuries while locked in prison. She escaped when the Dark Elves invaded Asgard and managed to get away using one of Loki's secret pathways between worlds." Sif said as she looked at Coulson, like she was apologizing for Asgard being invaded and Lorelei escaping.

"Do we know where she is now?" Grant asked.

Through a little bit of thinking, 616 was able to determine that there were a few possible places she could've been hiding out and managed to narrow them down using crime reports. While that was happening, Coulson was awkwardly trying to ask Sif about big blue aliens. Kara finally had enough.

"Coulson just describe what you saw, everyone else is in the other rooms and I can see that there aren't any bugs in here. You're safe to ask." She said with agitation. Quickly realizing she was getting angry, Kara went to a seat nearby and tried to meditate. What Kara didn't know, was that Sif didn't care for the questions Coulson was asking right now, she recognized that easy anger, the need to get rid of it.

"You came in contact with the berserker staff have you not?" She asked as she knelt down where Kara was meditating, the blonde heroine cracked in eye open, nodding slowly.

"And you have adapted to the lingering rage that is still in your mind?" Sif sounded astonished.

"My home world had many meditative techniques to calm the mind. Sometimes I just need a minute to balance myself." Kara said absentmindedly as she continued to meditate. She had become fairly good at it, even able to meditate around Tony so Sif was a walk in the park.

Sif caught the 'otherworldly' comment though.

"You are of another species, not human?" If she was surprised it didn't show in her voice. Ordinarily she wouldn't trust someone she had just met. Skye was one of the few exceptions. Remembering Skye, Kara made a mental note to go visit her.

"I am from another world, yes." Kara answered.

"What realm do you hail from?" Sif was excited, it seemed.

"Not a world known to Asgard, and a world that will never be known to anyone since it is gone." Kara answered. It was a tight answer, and Sif picked up on it. She wisely decided to drop the topic and thought she would have a talk with Thor about Kara later. Kara began breathing heavier, a sign she was in a calmer state, so Sif went back to working with Coulson, who for some reason didn't want to continue talking about other alien species. They got an alert on the old technology, a possible location based on the recent crimes in the area and set a course for a small bar in the middle of nowhere.

Everything that followed was an absolute mess. Lorelei had managed to get the local police on her side who ambushed the SHIELD agents, Kara doing her best to avoid hurting them as well as protecting the agents. Sif had gone inside to apprehend Lorelei on her own, Kara joining Grant in going around the back. Lorelei was trying to escape when she ran straight into Kara.

Lorelei fell to the ground with a thump as she harmlessly bounced off the Supergirl.

"Who are you, Creature?" Lorelei sneered.

Kara didn't say anything as she walked to Lorelei and pulled her to her feet, holding tightly to her wrist so she couldn't escape. She tried to use her magic on Grant, but he was apparently one of the rare men who could resist, when that didn't work, Lorelei tried lunging for him to get in contact with him

"That's enough out of you." Kara said as she realized quickly what Lorelai was trying to do and smacked her across the back of the head, knocking her out. Sif came running out the back door, surprised to see that Lorelei was unconscious and nobody was seriously hurt.

"Unfortunately, the collar was damaged. Until we can fix it, I cannot take her back to Asgard if you want the enchantment on her men to end." Sif explained, frustration clear in her voice.

"It would be best, we don't need a whole bunch of guys in custody who will waste away if Lorelei doesn't tell them what to do." Coulson said. Sif nodded before binding Lorelei's hands with steel pipe that in the back of the building.

"That works." Kara said as she picked up the unconscious Asgardian and flew her back to the cell on the bus. Everyone else arrived and Coulson handed Fitz the collar to see if he could fix it. All the men were given explicit orders to stay away from the cell Lorelei was in, nobody was to come near it or even listen to audio just in case her magic still worked through that. While everyone waited for the woman to wake up, Kara went down to see Skye.

"Hey, how ya feeling!" Kara asked. Skye looked up from her computer, likely hacking someone for fun.

"Pretty bored, but at least I can sit up now and have my laptop." Skye said. Kara nodded, moving to sit by Skye on the bed. As she did, she x-rayed Skye quickly and was pleased to see that Skye was pretty much healed.

"Why are you still here? I can see no tearing and very little evidence that you were even shot." Kara frowned. Skye looked up from the hack she was performing.

"Simmons said it was best be cautious." Skye said simply.

"You haven't let her take your blood anymore have you?"

"No?"

"Okay good."

"Why is it so concerning to you?"

"A while ago, a friend of mine was kidnapped and they said they would kill him if I didn't comply. I did, and they took my blood, using it to access information and recreate a kryptonian bio-weapon. It was almost a massacre." Kara finished in a low whisper. Skye stopped hacking and put her hand on Kara's shoulder before wrapping her in a hug. "Simmons taking your blood just brings back memories."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you can't get back to your friends and family. But you know I'm here whenever you need me, and I'll always listen." By the end of Skye's little motivational speech, Kara had tears running down her face.

"Thanks sis." She said quietly. She realized what she said and clamped a hand over her stupid mouth. Tensing up, she was about to run when Skye wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I've always wanted a sister." Skye whispered in Kara's ear. The blonde cried harder and the brunette joined her a second later. They stayed like that, enjoying each other's company and talking about cute boys and girls. Kara refused to say who she had a crush on but was a little hesitant when Skye mentioned that she liked Grant, she noticed the hesitation.

"I've met guys like him before. He rubs me the wrong way, but I can't explain it. Just trust me on this Skye…please." She whispered when Skye asked her what the problem was. Skye nodded hesitantly. She trusted Kara already, after all, the blonde had saved her life and had become something Skye had needed ever since she was a kid.

Everything was going pretty well when Kara got a call on her cell.

"Hello?" It was from an unknown number.

" _Kara, it's Nick. I know you're probably having fun with 616 right now but I need you to come back to DC. Something has been happening within SHIELD and I think whatever's happening will be coming to a head soon. Tell Coulson that something came up and you need to go. Don't come flying over DC at Mach ten, come in quietly."_ Nick said quickly, it was quiet, so he was whispering.

But why?

"Nick, what's going on? You're kinda freaking me out right now." She let out a nervous chuckle as Skye gave her a worried glance.

" _I can't say. I'm being monitored but I'm safe now. It's too risky to just say what's going on. When you get back, find Natasha, she'll be able to explain what's going on better."_ Nick said just as the line went dead.

"Nick?…Nick!" Kara was internally panicking as she held the phone, little fractures appearing in the glass as she squeezed the phone tighter.

"Everything okay?" Skye asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Kara said as she grabbed her coat, which she had taken off earlier. Exiting the med pod, she ran into Sif escorting Lorelei out of the prisoner pod with some golden thing around her neck. Fitz must have gotten it fixed.

"It has been a pleasure fighting by your side, Supergirl." She said with a small bow. All worries were forgotten temporarily as Kara held out her arm and Sif grabbed it in a warrior hold.

"It was an honor meeting the warrior Thor considers one of the few people he can trust." Kara said. "I hope we can work together again sometime." Kara said as she pulled her hand away, walking down the hall. She turned around and winked at Sif, enjoying the small blush that spread across the brunette warrior's face.

Walking up to Coulson, who was talking with May, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"We need to talk. Privately." Kara noticed may giving her a look, but she ignored it as she walked to Coulson's office. Doing a quick sweep for bugs, she was a bit worried when she found one. Crushing it to dust between her fingers, she held up the remains to Coulson who looked alarmed.

"I just found this, and only this, so we're good to speak freely." She explained. Coulson nodded as he sat down in his comfy chair.

"What's up, what's so private?"

"Fury called, told me I had to come in and I should only tell you. Wouldn't specify anything beyond that." Kara said. Coulson got a look on his face.

"You've talked to Fury. I've been trying to get a hold of him for days now." It was clear he was upset, but now was not the time.

"I'm sorry but he didn't say anything about that. He just said I have to fly to DC now and meet with Natasha." Kara summed up. Coulson sighed through his nose before nodding.

"Alright. I'll open the hatch you went through when you took us to the guest house. Will you keep me in the loop?" Coulson asked hopefully.

"I'll do what I can. I'll contact you through Skye since she seems to have better encryption than SHIELD." Kara said with a grin. Coulson's mouth hung open.

"Now that was uncalled for." He said with a smile. They walked to the hatch where Kara would exit, and she noticed Skye out of bed.

"I knew you might not be sticking around. So, I came to say, 'see you later' never was a big fan of goodbyes." Skye said as she surged forward and hugged the blonde powerhouse. Kara caught her, remembering to be careful and hugged the woman she had come to see as sister.

"I'll talk to you when I can okay. If I find out what's going on I'll warn you if it's bad." Kara whispered in her ear. Skye nodded, and they let go. Kara took a step towards the stairs.

"It's been a real pleasure." Kara said to the small group that had gathered. Grant just stood there with his arms crossed while everyone else said their goodbyes. Giving a small salute with her fingers, she hauled herself up the stairs as the hatchway opened. She looked at Skye and gave her a goofy grin as she floated herself upside down then left through the hatch feet first. Kara continued to smile when she heard Skye laughing. Deciding to be a little more lighthearted, she tapped on the window to the cabin and got everyone's attention. Doing a few loops and twists and turns, she finally blasted off, the boom from going Mach two in a few seconds rattling the bus.

Picking up the speed, Kara realized they were over the ocean anyway and had time to stop in New York since it was closer, but only by a few minutes. Also, Fury had said to come in with at least a little bit of stealth. She slowed down and dropped from ninety thousand feet in a matter of seconds on her way to Stark tower. Landing on the balcony she did a quick x-ray scan and saw that Steve wasn't there, so maybe Fury called him as well, and Tony wasn't there either.

That was odd.

Walking up to the glass door to the penthouse, it opened normally, and Jarvis greeted her.

" _Good evening -El, if you're looking for sir, He and Ms. Potts decided to take a vacation and are unable to be contacted at this time. I can however take a message."_ Jarvis said in his usual accent. Kara wasn't exactly here for Tony though.

"No, it's alright Jarvis. In fact, I'm here for the suit Tony has been working on. I have a feeling I'm going to need it." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

" _Of course. Simply get into the elevator and I'll take you down at once."_ Always so formal with Jarvis.

The elevator ride wasn't anything except fast, just like Tony liked it. If she were human, Kara thought she might have been sick. Seeing as Tony rode this thing every day, she assumed he must have gotten used to it. Stepping out of the elevator, Kara noticed that Steve's suit was already missing.

Before she could ask, Jarvis answered. " _Captain rogers has already been here. He received a call and took the suit before he left for Washington DC._ " Jarvis explained. Kara shrugged her shoulders and headed to the case containing her suit. She changed out of her coat and one-piece suit without really caring if Jarvis saw. He was an AI so what would he care.

Slipping into the legs first, Kara noticed that the boots were part of the legs and also super stretchy, so she could slip her feet in easily. Pulling up the legs, it was a bit tight in the butt, but the cape would cover that up. The lack of red underwear like Superman was a plus too. Clipping the gold belt together she reached down and attached the greaves. Pulling the suit up to her stomach she noticed the red stitching going up in three lines on each side of her abs and one line going up the middle. Slipping her arms into each sleeve, her fingers finding their way into the gloved hands where raised knuckles sat, her family crest revealing itself as she smoothed out the suit over her breasts. She shed a tear as she looked at the now golden crest before shaking her head and zipping up the suit from the hidden flap. She attached the gauntlets which snapped into place with a satisfying click. The last but not least was the shoulder pauldrons. Slipping her head through the hole, the pauldrons sat comfortably, somehow staying stable. The most important part was the cape, the blanket her cousin came here in. it flowed around her legs when she walked around, testing the suit's flexibility. She shed a few more tears, thinking about Winn and how jealous he would be if he could see all of this.

She missed her best friend turned suit maker.

She couldn't think about that now and walked into the elevator, telling Jarvis to take her up. He did without a word and only offered her a goodbye as she walked out onto the landing pad, flying up past the cruising altitude of the 747's and going only as fast as Mach one and a half so she didn't shatter windows.

She was flying over DC, admiring the lights because it felt like she hadn't seen them in so long, which was true, when she heard three loud gunshots ring out.


	11. Chapter 11: The Coming Storm

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Coming Storm**

Three loud cracks pierced the night sky over DC just as Kara reached a marker sign stating that she had entered DC's border line. She knew right away that something was wrong. They were too loud, echoed for too long, and could only have come out of a rifle.

While the laws in her world were a bit looser, she was sure in this one you couldn't own a rifle in DC.

She tried using her hearing to find where the shots originated from, but the surrounding buildings made it difficult since the noise echoed everywhere. She heard a commotion, multiple crashing noises, and weaved through the buildings as fast as she could but not so fast she broke the sound barrier. She stopped when she heard a loud metal clang and had to cover her ears for a second as the pitch and frequency had taken her by surprise.

It reminded her of when Vartox had called her out at the beginning of her job as Supergirl on her earth.

Shaking her head free of the ringing in her ears, she flew up and used her eyes instead of her ears. To her surprise, she saw Steve standing on the edge of a building that he didn't live in, looking over an intersection for some reason.

"Steve! I heard shots and you're out here. Are you alright?" She called out as she landed near him. He jumped in surprise, not something he usually did, and she was immediately worried.

"Kara I-Fury's been-" Kara was on edge instantly.

"What? Steve just spit it out." Her anxiety was almost palpable.

"There was a shooter. Fury and I were in my apartment and…Fury's been shot and it's bad Kara." He said quietly. Kara's eyes bugged out of her head as she whipped around to look at Steve's apartment, hoping it was a sick joke. Sure enough, there were a few EMT's already on scene doing preliminary work on Fury.

Kara could already see and hear his life force fading. Moving so fast Steve swore she teleported, Kara was at Fury's side in an instant, coming through the hole in the wall that Steve had burst out of earlier.

"Fury. Fury can you hear me!" She said with tears in her eyes. Fury gave a slow groan as she held his hand gingerly. "As soon as these people are done I'm taking you to the hospital as fast as I can okay. You're gonna be fine. You saved me once so I'm gonna return the favor." She said as she moved aside to let the paramedics work.

She never let go of his hand the whole time and every now and again she would gie the paramedics internal updates as they worked.

Just as they were loading Fury into the ambulance, Steve showed up, out of breath and barely hanging onto his shield.

"Will he make it?" He asked desperately.

"I'm not a doctor Steve. The most I can do is use my x-ray vision for brief periods of time and let the EMT's know if anything has changed dramatically. It's still too soon to tell." She whispered brokenly. Steve nodded in despair, clutching the flash drive Fury had given him in his pocket.

Just as the EMT's were going to close the door and send the ambulance on its way, Steve called out that he was jumping in. Honestly, what were the EMT's going to do?

Tell him no?

Of course not.

"What hospital are they taking him too?" Kara asked one of the lingering paramedics.

"George Washington, why?" He asked, but she was already gone with a breeze left in her wake.

When the ambulance carrying Fury was suddenly lifted in the air, Steve knew exactly what was going on. He told the paramedics not to worry and they kept on trying to save Fury's life. Making it to GW in half the time if they had driven, Kara set the ambulance down carefully and watched with worry as Fury was unloaded and taken immediately into surgery.

Kara watched the entire time as they took him through winding corridors until the painful headache behind her eyes became unbearable. Steve put a hand on her shoulder and she snapped out of the near trance she had been in. Steve kept his hand on her back as they walked together towards where the doctors were performing surgery on Fury's broken body. Kara cried again as she saw him not even opened up, they had just finishing prepping him, and he began to crash. Kara could hear his body shutting down. She was gripping the lip of the window so tight she crushed it, the glass cracking in a large spiderweb pattern. Nat showed up just in time to see the doctors trying to use the defibrillators on him.

Maria came from the shadows as everyone watched Fury being declared legally dead. They were transporting him to a small room when she thought heard something. Nat and Steve had already left to go to the room and see his body, but Maria had stayed behind after seeing the shock on Kara's face. Before she could say anything though, Kara stormed out of the room, tears in her eyes that were steaming as they came in contact with the heat from barely restrained heat vision.

By the time Kara reached the viewing room, Fury's body had already been cleaned and Steve and Nat were standing over him. Stave gave her a glance but Nat was too transfixed, still in denial and shock. Nat asked Maria about the details, everything she SHIELD knew so far. Once she was satisfied, she left in hurry, likely to go vent a bit. Steve didn't say anything, just walked out with her. Kara slowly approached the body of nick Fury reverently, slowly.

Getting down on her knees, she did something she hadn't done in years.

She prayed.

"Though we go forth alone, our soul unites us under Rao's gladsome rays.  
We're never lost, never afraid for we shrink not under the Sun of Righteousness. Rao binds us to those we love. He gives us strength when we have none. And in the darkest places, he guides us. For Rao sees all, feels all. His love eternal."

Though the next part was supposed to be done in a group, she continued anyway.

"Rao, protect us so that we might protect others.  
And we shall rise, a fire in His heart, burning and free." She choked out the last lines, not caring that Maria could hear and see her sadness. She placed a hand on his shoulder and just as she was about to remove it, she heard it again.

But it was impossible.

The noise had come from Fury, and it was a heartbeat, albeit very slow and weak. She stiffened under the realization and Maria must have caught her. Kara was about to open her mouth when the commander clamped a hand over it. She took out her phone and began typing, tapping Kara's shoulder once she was done.

' _there might be bugs so don't speak. I'm guessing you heard something?'_

Kara nodded slowly

' _Don't say anything to anybody. Not even Steve or Nat. Nobody can know.'_

If that didn't confirm Kara wasn't going crazy or that the end of days had started or that her prayer had started a zombie apocalypse, then she didn't know what would.

A half hour later Kara walked out of the small room, what she and Maria talked about staying between them. Natasha was waiting around a corner and her eyes widened slightly when she saw Kara walking out of the room, Maria leaving a few seconds later with Fury's body.

"What took you so long?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just…Just a kryptonian passing right. I know Nick never believed in God but it felt…right." She said slowly. It was partially true at least. She did give Nick a prayerful goodbye until she had found out he was actually alive, but she had sworn not to say anything to anybody, not even Nat.

"Is your place safe?" Natasha asked.

"Maria said it probably wasn't. Whoever was able to find and kill Fury could probably have the means and resources to track his purchases. Thankfully he used multiple accounts to get me the apartment and set up funding for me, but they'll likely have found a suspicious purchase for someone Fury shouldn't even know." Kara explained.

"Come with me. I have several safe houses that we can use, or you can go to on your own if you want." Natasha offered.

"I'll go with you honestly. You're probably better at the whole 'going into hiding' thing than I am. My idea would be to just go to the arctic in all honesty," Kara said with a laugh. Natasha nodded but was shocked that Kara would even consider going there.

"Oh, it wouldn't kill me, I wouldn't be able to freeze to death so long as I was in the sun," Kara answered Natasha's unasked question with a smile. Natasha's eyes widened in surprise.

"Right, well. We should probably be going. The assassin might have only been after Fury, but it's best to be cautious, even for you." Natasha said in her usual low voice. Kara nodded and followed, cape billowing out behind her.

Getting in Nat's black corvette proved to be a little more difficult for Kara since she had to shuffle her cape around as well as scrunch herself a little bit as opposed to Nat who just hopped right on in.

"It pays to be short sometimes." Nat said with her trademark smirk. Kara just huffed and rolled her eyes. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Nat broke it as she weaved through late night traffic.

"How have you been? It's been awhile since we've been able to really talk."

"I've been alright. Hung out with a SHIELD team as a favor to Fury and made a few friends. One of the younger, newer members in particular. She basically became a sister to me. We bonded over similar experiences." Kara admitted quietly. Nat looked at her before looking back at the road.

"That's great. I'm glad you were able to make friends. What about the rest of the team?"

"Umm…Not really much to say honestly Agent May was a bit cold most of the time and by the time she warmed up I had to leave. Fitz was cool, we talked about stuff from Krypton. Jemma…made me nervous most of the time. She cares more for science than people and I could hear her talking about me a lot. Made me very uncomfortable." Kara said. Nat nodded and hummed in understanding. "Agent ward rubbed me the wrong way, there was something off about him, he was observing me a lot, got nervous around me."

"That happens sometimes Kara. Sometimes people are intimidated when they think they're the best and someone comes around and they can't even deny they're not the strongest or smartest anymore." Nat explained.

"I don't know, maybe I was just reading him wrong." Kara sighed. It was easy to hear the doubt in her voice, but Natasha didn't comment. She turned a corner and pulled into a parking space at an apartment complex.

Walking up multiple floors, Natasha put the key into the correct door, putting her hand out to stop Kara from entering so she could scan until Kara just pushed through, squinting as she looked all around her.

"The woman below you is watching late night TV, Your neighbor to the left is cooking and singing terribly to his three cats, and your neighbor to the right-" She paused as her eyes widened and she turned her head fast towards Nat with a squeak.

"What what's wrong?" Nat asked as her hands fell to her hips for the akimbo Glocks in her holsters.

"Your other neighbor is…taking some time for herself and it would be rude to continue watching." Kara said, her cheeks bright red even in the dark of the apartment. Nat laughed at her friend's modesty and patted her on the shoulder as she walked towards the fridge.

Pulling out two beers, she offered one to Kara who shook her head, declining with an explanation.

"I've told you, there's no point because I can't even get buzzed." Kara said. It didn't really matter anyway, she wasn't a big fan of the taste. Nat just shrugged her shoulders and opened one, setting the other down on the table next to her for later before she collapsed on the couch. She mumbled something in Russian that Kara didn't understand since she hadn't heard the language before or even read it. She would probably understand more if she read some later along with a translation.

Natasha must have finished her first beer because Kara heard her open the second one. She watched the redhead drain it down in several gulps before belching and laughing at Kara's aghast face before the blonde broke out in giggles.

"Alright, tonight has been awful so I'm going to sleep." Nat said as she pulled her feet up on the couch. Kara nodded as she laid down on the floor, a pillow from the couch under her head and her cape as her blanket funnily enough. Kara curled up under it, not worrying about being uncomfortable when she woke up since her muscles were never in pain in the mornings.

Waking up after six hours, Kara stretched even if it was unnecessary. Looking around, she noticed the Nat wasn't on the couch but instead making breakfast.

Kara immediately smelled the bacon.

Quite literally floating towards the best smell in any universe, Kara landed on Nat's right side and did her best puppy dog impression. Natasha gave her a glare and flicked her spatula at Kara.

"You're the only one I know who can resist." Kara said with a pout.

"I'm a spy. I wouldn't be very good if couldn't resist something so adorable Kara." Nat said casually.

"Well you're a meanie butt." Kara stuck her tongue out and Nat smacked it with the spatula.

"Ow!" Kara squeaked.

"Oh, don't be a baby! That didn't hurt and we both know it." Nat was laughing hard at Kara's antics. Kara just pouted as she sat down at the small table, her arms crossed, and brow furrowed until her entire face lit up when a plate of bacon and some toast was set in front of her.

"I would marry you in a heartbeat if this was guaranteed every morning." Kara said with her mouth full.

"I don't think my wallet would support feeding you through our marriage though." Nat countered.

"I mean you're probably right." was Kara's mumbled reply.

"We should talk about what we're doing today." Nat said suddenly.

"Okay?" Kara didn't sound so sure.

"Steve tried to hide this," Nat placed a large flash drive on the table. "In a vending machine at the hospital last night. I don't know where he got it, but it could have only come from Fury. He gave it to Steve for some reason and I have to find out why. Steve knows a lot more than he's saying, he lied to me last night." Nat finished. Kara chewed on her bacon and nodded.

"That is a bit weird. Not like him to lie like that." Kara hadn't really known Steve ever since she met him. Sure, they talked, but it was mostly small talk. He was usually serious around her, though he was like that with most people.

"Alright. So, we'll go back there and talk to him. He has to come back at some point." Kara said optimistically. Natasha just shook her head.

"Why? He might come back today but that could take hours." Nat reasoned. Kara thought about it.

"Why not? You got any plans today or something?" Kara had a cheeky grin and Natasha just groaned.

Several hours later they were in a hospital room that wasn't being used and waiting for Steve.

For a super soldier he sure took his sweet time.

Kara was just about to complain when she heard rapid gunshots and an explosion. Whipping her head towards the window they had snuck in threw, there was a small fireball at the triskelion on the Bridgeway, and Steve was flying down the road on his motorcycle.

"What's going on?" Nat asked.

"I don't know. There's a fire on the bridge at the triskelion and Steve seems to be fleeing for some reason!" Kara said in shock. She began trying to crawl through the window, but Nat stopped her.

"Wait. He might be coming here so we'll just wait and ask him when he gets here." Nat said reassuringly. "I'm sure he's okay."

Kara nodded, and they sat down on a bed, waiting for Steve to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long.

Steve walked into the hospital and a few minutes later was in front of the vending machine, staring in horror at the missing drive. Natasha was feeling mischievous, so she appeared behind him, chewing some bubblegum and flashed him a smirk. Kara, not having had time to change out of her uniform, had to stay hidden in the room so nobody would see her. she had become quite famous as an urban hero around the areas of DC and New York.

Apparently having other superhero's in the area meant she had less notoriety, not that she minded since she wasn't under as much scrutiny. But still, it never hurt to be cautious.

Kara jumped up when Steve burst in the room, pushing Nat by the shoulder into the room. Steve must not have seen her since he immediately began interrogating Nat.

"Where is it?"

"Safe."

"Do better!" Steve said.

"I can't do any better than with the unbreakable woman." Nat said with a smirk as she looked over at Kara, only then did Steve realize she was here. Kara held up the drive and wiggled it in her fingers. He looked back at Natasha.

"Where did you get it?" Nat asked when his attention was back on her.

"Why would I tell you?" Steve said aggressively. Natasha had a realization.

"Fury gave it to you, but why?"

"What's on it?" He was getting more aggressive.

"Steve that's enough. Take it easy." Kara said. He was getting more and more agitated by the second.

"What's on it?" He asked again.

"I don't know." Natasha said quickly. He wasn't having any of that and he got in her face even more than he already was.

"Stop Lying!" He shook her. He was about to go further when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back like he was nothing.

"That's enough captain." Kara did her best impersonation of a commanding officer, with a voice of cold steel, and levitating a few inches off the ground for good measure. Natasha had taught her the art of intimidation a long time ago when they were bored one day. The lessons still held up apparently.

"Thank you Kara. I only act like I know everything Rogers. Kinda have to when you're a spy." Nat explained. Steve took a step back and took a breather.

"Did you know Fury hired the pirates?" He asked. Nat seemed surprised, so she must not have known.

"The ship was dirty, so it doesn't surprise me that Nick would do something like that." She said. Steve got upset again.

"Stop playing games Natasha! Just give me a straight answer!" He said.

"I know who killed Fury." Nat said after some thinking. Even Kara was intrigued.

"Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists but the one's that do call him the winter soldier. I had an encounter with him five years ago when I was escorting a scientist out of Odesa. He shot out my tires and while I was covering my guy he shot him through me." Nat said, her eyes lost in the memory of the day.

"Going after him is a lost cause, I know, I've tried. But like you said, he's a ghost story." Nat said as she looked at Kara and then the drive. Kara got the message and stepped forward, handing the drive to Nat who showed it to Steve.

"Let's find out what the ghost wants." Steve said.

Now that was a plan Kara wanted in on.


	12. Chapter 12: Ghost Hunting

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Twelve: Ghost Hunting**

"We need to get somewhere that we can read what's on this file." Nat said. Kara's head popped up as they were exiting the hospital, Kara had taken off her pauldrons and cape to look at least a little less conspicuous.

"I know where. It's a bit public but it does have the means to access the drive." Kara suggested. Nat and Steve looked at her with a look that said, 'go on.'

"It's just some kind of public internet place. It's where I bought my laptop for work before I got fired. Nothing super fancy, just laptops everywhere that anyone can use for whatever they want. Except porn. Porn is a big no no." Kara said with a chuckle. Nat and Steve looked at each other.

"Where is it?" they both said at the same time.

"It's in a mall so it's easy to blend in, I guess."

"Alright. Steve and I will go in, we don't have any clothes that fit you so you'll have to hide on the roof and provide us some overwatch." Nat explained. Kara cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Why would I provide overwatch? You're just reading some files."

"The drive has a level six homing beacon. They'll know where we are as soon as it's plugged in." Nat said.

"Ohhhhh. You SHIELD people are seriously paranoid." Kara joked. Nat laughed.

"Well it's kept some of us alive for this long, so it must be effective." Nat said. The redhead cocked her head in thought for a few seconds, looking at Kara. "Steve, you got a spare hoodie or something for Kara?" She asked.

"I actually do. It'll be massive on her, but it'll cover up a lot." Steve said. Kara nodded and they walked towards a truck that Kara didn't recognize.

"Um, when did you get a truck steve?" Kara asked. Nat knew what was up and shook her head at Kara's naivety.

"I had to ditch my motorcycle. I stole this truck, but I do intend to return it once we're done." Steve explained quickly. Kara had a serious glare that made anyone feel guilty.

"Alright. You promise this'll be returned?" She wanted clarification and Steve was quick to give a confirmation with a nod of his head. Kara was satisfied as she kept walking towards the truck. Once they were in the truck itself, Steve pulled out a hoodie that wasn't terribly large on her, but it did come down past her hips. It was a simple grey hoodie that was thin and old with age.

"Like I said, it's not much but it'll do it' job." Steve said from the front ass he started the truck. It came to life with a roar. Kara made a comment.

"I never understood how you humans could drive these things. they're so loud and they smell." She turned up her nose as the gasoline smell flooded her nose.

"Well to be fair we don't have the enhanced senses that you have." Nat countered. Kara shrugged her shoulders in indifference.

Parking in the mall parking lot, Kara opened the door to the truck then quickly blurred out of view, appearing on top of the roof of the mall in less than a second. Steve stood wide eyes since he had never truly seen Kara using her powers at such extremes before.

What he didn't know was that this was the tip of the iceberg.

" _Eagle one is in position._ " Came Kara over the three-way comms they had set up. Steve and Nat replied with a good copy and put their hoods up and hats on, blending in with the mall-goers.

Kara used her enhanced senses to track them through the mall, being careful not to step on any windows or places that could give away her position.

" _Get on the left side of the main floor, you'll see the sign for the store."_

The two SHIELD operatives followed Kara's directions and sure enough, there was a sign for a laptop store and a sign saying that you could use some of them for Demo's. Natasha quickly spotted an available one.

"How long do we have until SHIELD knows we're here?"

"Like I said earlier, it has a level six homing beacon, so they'll know right away, but we have about nine minutes once it's plugged in starting," She plugged it in. "Now."

Immediately files popped up displaying all kinds of information. Steve recognized some of the data that Nat had copied from the Lemurian Star.

"Fury was right. The ship was definitely dirty, and somebody was trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI. Keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands." Nat \'s voice was distant with focus on her task.

" _If it's some kind of AI, especially intelligent enough to rewrite itself you'll never have time to overpower it. I've worked with Tony on JARVIS enough to know that. Try accessing it's subroutines and if that doesn't work I don't what you can do."_ Kara suggested over the comms. Immediately Nat's fingers flew over the keyboard, trying to get into the subroutine.

"Whoever developed this is slightly smarter than me. Slightly." Nat said, a twinge of frustration as she spoke.

" _forget it then, we'll just have to find another way."_ Kara said over the commas again. " _Besides, I can hear multiple SUV's getting closer and they're all following each other. That's like…a bad guy stereotype."_

"If we can't get into anything then maybe we can find where this drive came from." Nat said. Suddenly there was an employee that asked if they needed any help but Steve quickly got rid of him as Natasha narrowed down where the code came from, somewhere in New Jersey. As it narrowed down further, Steve got a shocked look on his face.

"You know this place?"

" _Guy's. Tac team just entered the building. They're splitting up but several are heading straight for you."_ Kara said over the comms.

"I used to know this place. Let's get out of here." Steve said as he pulled the drive. Kara watched them, squinting through the pain in her eyes since she had been using her x-ray vision for so long.

" _Two man and woman teams on the floors two and three. Strike leader has them snaking the floors and regrouping on him."_ Kara said. " _You're getting pinched even if they don't realize you're you. I can cause a distraction and you two run."_ Kara said. She wouldn't be caught anyway.

"Negative Kara. Steve, just put your arm around me and laugh like I said something funny." Mat said. Steve hesitated but did just as she said and they slipped right by the two coming at them. They got on the elevator going down.

" _Strike leader is heading up the opposite elevator. Think fast."_

"Kiss me. Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable." Nat explained. Again Steve hesitated but he did it anyway, even Kara looked away a little bit. Eventually the strike leader passed them and they stopped.

"Still uncomfortable?" Nat asked as she started walking down the elevator.

"Not how I would describe it." Steve countered.

Exiting the mall, Kara flew off the roof and appeared in the truck just as Steve was starting it, startling him but not Nat. They got off mall property and tore out of there. They were on the highway in little under an hour and on the open road in less than thirty minutes.

"You know, somethings been on my mind since we started this. Where did Americas pride and joy Captain America learn to steal a car?" Nat said with a smirk as she relaxed with her feet on the dashboard.

"Yeah. Tony always said you were a goody two shoes." Kara said with a chuckle. Steve looked at both woman before answering.

"I learned in Nazi-germany. And for the last time we're not stealing we're just borrowing. Get your shoes off the dash." Steve admonished. Nat put her feet on the ground and rolled her head to the side.

"I got another question for you and you don't have to answer but if you don't it's kind of an answer anyway-" Nat said but she was cut off.

"What?" Steve interrupted.

"Was that your first kiss since forty-five?" Nat asked, again with a smirk. Kara laughed when Steve answered.

"That bad?"

"I never said that!"

"Well that's what it sounded like you were implying." Steve countered with a grin.

"No, I was just wondering how much practice you've had." Nat countered back.

"You don't need practice." Steve tried to reason. But Kara jumped in.

"Of course you do!"

"Everybody needs practice." Nat said

"Alright fine, it was not my first kiss since nineteen forty-five. I'm ninety-five, not dead." Steve relented. Kara gasped.

"Give us the details. Was it that nurse you talked about last time we talked!" Kara gushed. Steve gave her a look. And she had a sheepish grin on her face.

"No Kara, what did Steve say about the nurse." Nat pressed on with mischievous smile. Kara answered with a grin of her own but Steve scoffed.

"You know, it's hard to find someone with shared life experience at my age." He said. Kara looked at him.

"Well I can relate to you on being old at least. I'm sixty." Kara said. Nat looked at her incredulously.

"Get outta here there's no way!" Kara just nodded her head.

"It's true. When Krypton imploded I got knocked into the phantom zone which is a place where time has no meaning. I thought I told you-no, that was Skye. Never mind. Anyways, I sat there for twenty years, sometimes conscious sometimes not." Kara said as she shivered, remembering the darkness of it all. Nat noticed her rapid change in expression and decided to let that topic die.

Nat turned around.

"Kara, you should sleep. Wherever it is we're going, we might need you. Save your strength. It's been a long couple of days." Nat suggested. More like told her to try and sleep but Kara didn't mind. She nodded and wrapped her blanket around herself.

She was asleep in minutes.

The two still awake bantered back and forth for another few hours, watching the sun disappear on the horizon as they drove towards their destination, not stopping for anything.

Arriving just past sunset, Kara woke up in the back as she blinked as she read the sign on the fence as Nat and Steve got out of the truck.

'CAMP LEHIGH' in big letters. They hid the truck and waited till nightfall.

When night came, Kara got out, carried both Nat and Steve over the fence in each arm before she deposited them, then flew back up a few dozen feet for additional scouting.

"I can't hear or see anything other than wildlife for miles. This place is completely abandoned." She shouted as she floated back down, still scanning the area just to be sure. Truth be told there really wasn't much here, until she saw something weird when she looked a little deeper. Ignoring Nat and Steve as he talked about the camp in its golden days.

"This place is a dead end, no waves of any kind and Zero heat signatures except for wildlife like Kara said." That Kara heard and had to respond too as she was walking towards a bunker of some kind.

"I wouldn't be so sure. This isn't an ordinary bunker." Kara called out as she headed for the door. Steve agreed when he listed off something about army regulations and munitions bunkers.

"This isn't a munitions bunker. It's a hidden office of some kind." Kara announced as she x-rayed the building again, looking at shelving units and tables, old forgotten files scattered around in some places. Steve walked towards the door, his shield ready as he was about to smash the lock.

"Allow me." Kara said as she put a hand on his chest. Steve nodded and she pushed both of them back. Her eyes heated up and she let herself go as the heat vision melted the lock. Both Nat and Steve shielded their eyes at the blinding blue beams of heat. Steve was the only one of the three who was shocked.

"Sorry, should've warned you about that. Though I have tried my best to keep my heat vision a secret. Guess I did a better job than I thought." Kara said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Steve shook off his stupefied state and pulled the door open. Steve entered first with Nat following, Kara as the muscle bringing up the rear just in case of an ambush somehow.

As they entered, Kara couldn't help but be annoyed as the draft seemed to follow them in.

Steve and Nat looked at pictures of people Kara had no hope of really knowing. Steve walked one way and Nat walked another. Steve suddenly called out just as Kara heard the draft again.

"If you're in a secret office," He paused as he took hold of the dusty shelf, pulling it open. "Why hide the elevator?" He said as an elevator was revealed. Kara just kicked herself in the butt since she hadn't seen it.

Nat scanned the buttons with her phone which somehow brought up the correct code. Punching it in, the elevator doors closed and gave a lurch as it started going down.

"Well this isn't creepy at all." Kara quipped. Nat just shook her head with a small laugh.

The elevator finally stopped, the doors squealing open. Kara winced at the pitch.

Walking forward, the group of three turned around as the elevator doors closed behind them. It was pitch black, but Kara could see just fine. She was about to describe what she saw when the lights automatically flicked on. Looking around them, Kara was shocked to see the older, primitive looking technology. Nat acknowledged it easily.

"This cant be the data point; the technology is ancient."

Kara looked around and spotted a newer looking device right as Nat saw it as well. There were signs of use as the dust had been disturbed in hand shaped patterns. Nat plugged it in and all the machines came to life on their own.

Definitely creepy.

A camera whirred to life and Kara couldn't help but get the heebee jeebies as it looked at the trio. Suddenly it spoke a prompt.

'INITIATE SYSTEM?'

Nat decided to use her morbid sense of humor.

"Y-E-S, Spells yes." The machines began powering up, some sounding like they were struggling. "Shall we play a game?" Nat asked sarcastically. She looked at Steve and Kara.

"It's from a movie that was really pop-"

"Yeah I know. I saw."

"Same. WarGames was surprisingly popular with Alex." Kara said with a shrug. Nat just got a look on her face. The main computer began powering up, what looked suspiciously like a face began forming. Creepier still was that the camera moved again.

" _ROGERS, STEVEN. BORN 1918_." The computer spoke. Kara got a bad feeling, especially if her suspicions proved to be true. The camera again moved, but this time to Nat.

" _ROMANOFF, NATALIA ALIANOVA. BORN 1984_."

"This must be some kind of recording." Nat said in shock, not wanting to think about what this actually was. The camera must have missed her or it didn't really care.

" _I AM NOT A RECORDING FRAEULEIN. I MAY NOT BE THE MAN I WAS WHEN THE CAPTAIN TOOK ME PRISONER IN 1945. BUT I AM._ " A face popped up on one of the smaller screens. Now Kara knew what this was.

An AI. An AI of someone else.

"You know this thing?" Nat asked Steve. Kara looked at him as he began answering.

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist for the red skull. He's been dead for years." Steve said matter-of-factly.

" _FIRST CORRECTION, I AM SWISS."_ Came Zola's counter. Kara rolled her eyes. What did it matter, the body was dead anyway.

" _SECOND, LOOK AROUND YOU. I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE ALIVE."_ The Zola's AI said. it had a creepy tone to it. Kara also didn't want to point out that being trapped in a metal shell under dozens of feet of concrete didn't count as being alive. Not where it counted anyway.

" _IN 1972 I RECEIVED A TERMINAL DIAGNOSIS. WHERE SCIENCE FAILED TO SAVE MY BODY, IT WAS ABLE TO SAVE MY MIND. ON 200,000 FEET OF DATA BANKS. YOU ARE STANDING IN MY BRAIN."_ Kara rolled her eyes since she had held the 'brains' of AI's in the palm of her hand. JARVIS could run laps around this thing easily.

"How did you get here?" Steve asked.

" _INVITED CAPTAIN. DURING WHAT THE AMERICANS 'OPERATION PAPERCLIP' U.S INTELIGENCE AGENCIES RECRUTIED A MULTITUDE OF HIGH-LEVEL SCIENTISTS. SHIELD GOT THE BEST ONES. THEY THOUGHT I COULD HELP THEIR CAUSE, BUT I CHOSE TO ALSO HELP MY OWN."_ Kara did not like the eerie tone the AI was taking.

"HYDRA died with the Red Skull." Steve tried to deny it. Kara didn't really know much about HYDRA beyond the history books she had read when she first began adapting to this world, but she knew it wasn't good.

What came next was a long winded speech about how great hydra was, slowly destroying and demoralizing Steve and Nat from the inside. Kara could hear Nat's heartrate pick up at the realization that she had always been working for the bad guys. Kara rolled her eyes when the scientist said that humanity fought back when it's freedom was at stake, and how HYDRA had realized its mistake.

Honestly, did they really believe humanity would just surrender its freedoms so willingly.

The answer was yes. And Kara could understand once the AI began showing the wars HYDRA had secretly caused the seeds of famine, war, poverty, and civil unrest it had planted over the years. Now Kara understood why now, why they decided it was finally time. The screens showed the infamous winter soldier as Steve had described him, perched on a ledge, ready to take out his next target. Nat tried to deny, even though she knew the truth, but the scientist just rubbed more salt in the aching wound, showing pictures of Howard Stark, a man who Tony rarely talked about, and Nick Fury.

The final nail in the coffin were some schematics, to the new heli-carriers, Kara recognized.

'Rao above, It'll be the worst massacre the earth has ever seen.' Kara thought as a tear slipped down her cheek.

The AI started bragging, rubbing even more salt in the wound until Steve finally snapped. He launched his fist towards the computer, smashing the screen to pieces.

"Steve. It's not worth it." Kara finally spoke up. A mistake, as the camera began moving towards her.

It studied her for a minute.

" _YOU MATCH THE DESCRIPTION OF SUPERGIRL FROM THE FILES, BUT YOUR NAME IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND. WHAT ARE YOU? YOU ARE CLEARLY NOT HUMAN."_ The AI sounded curious, though Kara would not reward that curiosity, which seemed to anger the AI

" _FINE, DO NOT TALK. BUT KNOW THAT ONCE HYDRA HAS YOU IN ITS GRASP, THERE WILL BE NOTHING YOU CAN HIDE."_ The AI had turned malicious in an instant, trying to scare Kara into giving it the answers it wanted, but Kara stood firm. She had faced much scarier things than this.

"What's on this Drive?" Steve was trying to change the subject, thankfully the AI answered.

" _PROJECT INSIGHT REQUIRES…INSIGHT, SO I WROTE AN ALGORITHM."_ Well that wasn't cryptic at all.

"What kind of algorithm?" Nat asked quickly.

" _THE ANSWER IS FASCINATING. UNFORTUNATELY, ALL OF YOU WILL BE TOO DEAD TO HEAR IT."_ the Ai boasted, just as the doors began closing. Kara blurred out of the camera's range, putting herself in between the doors and holding them open. The sound of grinding and struggling gears and motors filled the room.

" _IMPRESSIVE SPEED SUPERGIRL, BUT IT MATTERS NOT."_

Nat's phone beeped and she pulled it up.

"Steve we got a bogey. Short range ballistic, thirty seconds tops." Nat said. To Kara, it sounded as if she had already accepted her fate.

"Who fired it!" Steve asked, desperately hoping he wasn't right. He was.

"SHIELD." Nat answered.

" _I AM AFRAID I HAVE BEEN STALLING, CAPTAIN. ADMIT IT, IT'S BETTER THIS WAY."_

"Get in the elevator now!" Kara shouted. Both of them did exactly as she said. Once they were inside, Kara didn't even hesitate as she rocketed through the layers of steel and concrete, shaking the base as she went along. Bursting out of the ground she quickly caught sight of the missile. Extending her fist at it, she flew towards it and closed her eyes upon impact, feeling the flames envelop her.

Inside the elevator, Nat watched on her phone as one bogey just hovered on the screen before moving back towards the base. Moving through the hole she created, she slammed back into the lower floor, creating a crater. A smirk on her face.

The suit held up surprisingly, only a little bit soot which Kara vibrated off herself.

" _THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!"_ the AI shouted. Kara had enough of its talking. Looking at Nat and Steve with glowing eyes, they both nodded as she unleashed her fury on the ancient scientist. The heat from her heat vision burned up the scientist in seconds, not giving him a chance to even beg.

Kara watched from high up in the air, while Nat and Steve were miles away in the truck, as several SHIELD teams combed through the wreckage. The Strike leader, who Kara had learned was Brock Rumlow, talked to somebody on comms to 'call in the asset.'

Somehow, Kara knew he was talking about the Winter Soldier. Shaking her head, she flew off towards the rendezvous point, careful not to fly to fast so as not to create any noise.


	13. Chapter 13: The Bigger They Are

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Bigger They Are**

The trio wound up back in DC, though Steve didn't exactly say where they were going. Kara had changed her clothes, feeling bad about stealing someone's but promised herself she would return them later. Her super suit was in a large duffel bag, her cape folded up in a separate bag along with her pauldrons. They ditched the truck a few miles into DC, Steve and Nat hadn't been able to find anything to fit them unfortunately, so they stayed in their dirty clothes.

One passerby had given Steve ten dollars thinking he was homeless.

They used it to get McDonalds.

Kara Scarfed down the two small burgers she had gotten off the dollar menu. It was hardly filling and nowhere near the calories she needed after using her powers like she did last night, but it would have to do until they got to wherever Steve was leading them.

They left before someone had a chance of recognizing them, mostly Nat and Steve since they were avengers or whatever. Kara was just glad that she didn't have to go around in disguise as much as she had to in her old world. Steve led them through several back allies and winding streets, one of the most notorious things about DC, before they wound up in a backyard knocking on the back door.

Too be safe, Kara x-rayed the interior and definitely noticed when a dark skinned man approached the door. Looking through just a little bit more a faster speeds, she noticed that he had been in the military at some point, had multiple pamphlets and speeches about PTSD, a couple of personal pictures, among other things that made up a normal home.

How did Steve know this guy though?

He opened the blinds first, Shock evident on his face as he looked at the dirty faces of Captain America and the Black Widow. Kara noticed that the man glanced at her for a brief second before looking back at Steve.

"Hey man." He greeted. Steve looked regretful for a second.

"I'm sorry about this man, but we need a place to lay low." He said slowly. Nat jumped in quickly.

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us." She hoped that would convince him, but Kara knew what his answer would be. He stepped aside, allowing them room to enter.

"Not everyone." He looked around outside suspiciously. Kara decided to ease his mind.

"There's nothing around us, we weren't followed so your place is safe." She said. he looked bewildered at her. Steve at Sam as Kara rounded a corner towards the bathroom. Sam was visibly confused since he hadn't told them where it was.

"She has powers. Advanced hearing and eyesight, strength, flight, stuff like that." Steve said casually.

"You say that like it's normal." Sam joked.

"Well around us, it's pretty normal." Steve laughed.

An hour and a half later, the trio was showered and clean. Kara just changed back into her borrowed clothes while Nat and Steve just had their undershirts and shorts they wore. Kara decided to give the two friends some time alone. Everything they knew was a lie. Well, for the most part.

Kara helped Sam, who she was properly introduced to earlier, with making breakfast while her friends talked. She felt bad but didn't know what to say. What even could be said?

'Sorry that the organization you fought for wasn't what it turned out to be'?

No.

She Kara made a lot of food with Sam, who she found to be quite fun to talk to. Especially when they got to talking about their lives. He didn't ask about Krypton or her powers and she didn't ask about his service. Kara laughed when Sam told her the story of how he and Steve met.

"Honestly I don't know why he even runs. It would be like me running. My powers, like his serum, keep him fit." Kara joked. Sam commented.

"He probably just wanted to show off." Kara gasped.

"Maybe it was for that nurse he told me about!" Kara said excitedly. Same laughed before they finished the last of the pancakes and biscuits and bacon. All in all there was a lot of food.

Mostly for Kara.

Sam thought he was going to faint when Kara told him her calorie intake.

When Sam, Steve, and Nat came into the kitchen, Kara was already eating.

She forcibly swallowed the huge chunk of pancake in her mouth.

"Sorry. I was starving." She defended herself as Nat gave her a look, her eyebrow raised as she evaluated the food. Laughing to herself, she grabbed a few plates and handed them out before grabbing food of her own.

After everything was said and done they got down to business

"The biggest question is; who at SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?" Nat asked. Steve seemed to think for a minute.

"Pierce." He sounded confident.

"Who happens to be sitting on the most secure building in the world." Nat said. Kara scoffed, and she got a look.

"Sorry. I took out a ballistic missile with my fist. Why don't I just go and get Pierce, bring him to jail, and be done with it." She said. Nat shook her head softly.

"We have no idea how deep this goes. If pierce goes to jail there might be someone very powerful waiting to let him out, then he escapes, and we have no idea where he is. No. He's going to die so that at the very least he himself can't hurt anybody else." Nat said darkly. Kara nodded hesitantly, not wanting to anybody to die but knowing it was necessary.

"I'm sorry Kara, I know killing isn't something you like, but it has to be done sometimes." Steve said. Kara just got up silently and went to bathroom. Steve and Nat sat in silence for a moment, feeling bad about how they just shoved Kara's idea away and then asked her to be okay with helping kill somebody.

"He's not working alone, we know that much. Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Stat for some reason." Steve said. Nat looked at him, the gears in her head turning.

"So was Jasper Sitwell." She said in realization. Steve and Nat looked up as Kara came back to the table silently, but a determined look now resided on her face. Nat looked at her, all she got was a nod from the blonde.

"The real question is, how do the two most wanted people, plus Supergirl, kidnap a SHIELD agent in broad daylight?" Steve asked. HE was already beginning to lose hope when Sam moved, grabbed a file from a somewhere, and walked to the table.

"The answer is, you don't." He said as he laid the file on the table. Nat moved to grab it immediately.

"What's this?" Steve asked.

"Call it a resume." Sam answered. Nat seemed to recognize what was going on in the photo. Kara moved around the table to get a look at it. The photo was of two men in some kind of combat gear.

"Is this Bakmala? The Khalid Khandil mission. That was you?" Nat asked. Sam nodded, twice when Steve asked his own question.

"Is this Riley?"

"I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPG's. Did you use a stealth chute?" It was easy for Kara to tell that Nat was curious, even if it sounded like she was just prying.

"No." Sam said as he pulled out another file. "These." He handed Steve the file, who opened it and his eyes went wide.

"I thought you said you were a pilot." He was clearly talking about an earlier conversation. Sam smirked.

"I never said pilot." He said as he shook his head.

The picture was a schematic of what was titled the 'Exo-7 falcon.' It was designed by Tony a few years ago apparently. Only Tony could design a vest with wings that could be flown at high speeds.

Steve shook his head as he closed the file. "I can't ask you to do this Sam. You got out for a good reason." Sam just shook his head.

"Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in." Sam was serious. Dead serious. And there was no talking him out of it.

"We've already got our eyes in the sky, but it definitely would help to have another. Where can we get our hands on one of these things?" Steve asked. Sam thought for a second.

"They stashed the last one in Fort Meade behind three guarded gates and a twelve inch steel wall." Same said. Kara thought for a minute.

"How do you even know that?" Kara said. a hint of confusion on her tongue. Sam smirked, then winked, but didn't answer. Steve and Nat both looked at Kara.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Nat said with a killer smirk.

"What?" Kara asked clueless.

Kara landed in the backyard thirty minutes later in her full super suit, two cases in her hands and an unamused look on her face.

"You both suck. Some guy tried to kit me and his hand shattered on my face. I felt terrible he was just doing his job." Kara pouted.

"Well did you tell them you needed it to save the world." Nat asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes! They just shot me even more!" Kara said, her voice rising in pitch as she began laughing.

Another hour later, Kara and Nat were on a rooftop. Kara was listening to Agent Sitwell talk to some sleezeball senator that Kara didn't even remember. They were talking about a woman and he had to be in his fifties at least.

The reporter was twenty-three!

They were just about to part ways when Kara heard him whisper 'Hail HYDRA.'

"alright well the senator is HYDRA." Kara grumped. Nat came off the scope of the rifle she was looking down in shock.

"You're kidding?!" Kara just kept her face straight. "You're not kidding." Nat sighed as she went beck to the scope. "Add Senator Stern to the list I guess." Nat mumbled. She flicked on the laser sight as Sam began calling Agent Sitwell.

A minute later, Nat spoke.

"He's heading around he corner, Kara, do your thing."

Kara sped down the side of the building, only a blur at a casual glance. Sitwell rounded the corner in slow motion to Kara's eyes. When he was clear of onlookers, Kara made her move. Grabbing him by the jacket she picked him up and flew him to the roof of the building a few hundred yards away to where Nat was perched with her rifle. Steve was waiting with her, having gotten to the roof at some point while Kara was away.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm." Steve said as he advanced menacingly on the dirty agent. Kara floated herself just over the buildings edge just in case something went wrong.

"Never heard of it." Sitwell tried to lie, but his heart ticked up a few beats and Kara made a hand signal, letting Nat know who told Steve.

"What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?" Steve said as Sitwell's polished shoes hit the ledge. He almost lost his balance.

"I was throwing up, I get seasick." He claimed. Steve caught Sitwell by his jacket, keeping him from falling. Sitwell got cocky because of his impression of Steve, which proved to be a mistake.

"Is this little stunt meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof? Cause it's really not your style." He smirked.

"You're right," Steve said kindly as he dusted off Sitwell's jacket. "It's hers." Nat's boot was suddenly in Sitwell's chest, his eyes widening ass he screamed. Kara moved quickly as he fell, palnting her alien tooshie on one of the air conditioning units laughing loudly.

"Oh man did you see his face!" Then she thought for a moment. "Sam is gonna catch him right-oh wait, here he comes." She declared right as Sam and Sitwell cleared the edge of the building where Sitwell was unceremoniously dropped again. Steve and Nat advanced on the corrupt agent as one unit while Sam landed perfectly. Kara could easily hear the panic thrumming through Sitwell's veins.

"Zola's algorithm is a program for choosing…insights targets." The agent admitted.

"What targets?" Steve forcefully asked. Sitwell hesitated for a moment before he couldn't ignore the fear.

"You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Under Secretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa City…Bruce Banner, Steven Strange, whoever is a threat to HYDRA." He rambled on. "Now, or in the future."

"How could it know the future?" Steve asked, but Kara had already caught on. this was exactly like the pairing matrix from Krypton. It determined your future worth and paired you with a mate that could further that potential even more.

"It uses your past to gain a better understanding of your future choices. Anything from voting, shopping, what TV shows you watch. Anything. It all gets compiled together to guess what you might do later." Kara said in a grim tone. Sitwell hadn't seen her, and was shocked, scared even, to see her.

"No. You can't be here. There's no way you should've survived the missile!" Sitwell exclaimed. He had seen the saved footage from the missile cam. She had slammed into it and SHIELD scientists concluded that she couldn't have survived, scientists that he told pierce were the best of the best. So, he was seeing a ghost…or she was nearly indestructible.

"What happens to those who are a threat?" Steve asked aggressively, hoping to shake sitwell free from his mortification.

"Oh god Pierce is gonna kill me." He mumbled. Nat stepped forward and shook him by the collar.

"What happens to anyone who is deemed a threat!"

Sitwell seemed to come out of his shock. "The insight heli-carriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time." He said slowly. Kara's eyes flew open in shock. She sent a prayer to Rao above that they could stop this in time.

Driving on one of the highway's, Steve, Nat, Sam, and Sitwell all rode in the same car while Kara just flew overhead, occasionally looking down at the car to make sure she was still following them, and she hadn't gotten distracted. She listened to them argue back and forth between each other when she saw a man somehow jump on top of the car. Kara was about to say something when she had to dive out of the way of an incoming guided rocket.

Just because she could take the hits didn't mean she had to.

Rolling out of the way of a second rocket, she saw Sitwell get turned into jelly across the road and the man who had landed on the car go skidding along the asphalt. A terrible scraping noise filled her ears just as she dodged another rocket. Looking down again, she recognized the man Nat had called the Winter Soldier from Steve's description. The soldiers' cybernetic arm released the asphalt, and Kara flew down when one rocket whizzed by her head. It annoyed her, and so she found the guy shooting the rockets, and broke the launcher over her knee.

"Shoot one more rocket at me and I'm gonna lose it." Kara said. The man, who was likely a trained killer, gulped heavily, his eyes wide in fear. Kara nodded, satisfied with her work before hitting him over the head and knocking him unconscious.

Focusing her attention back on the soldier, Kara saw a Humvee slam into the small car and push it forward towards the soldier. He did a flip, landing on the roof. Using his strong metal arm, he ripped the steering column out of the Chevy, rendering it useless. The soldier jumped onto the Humvee as Sam hit the brakes, the action causing the car to lose control.

Sam, Steve, and Nat were ejected form the car. Do to Sam's position on the shield, he would fall off and get serious road rash, but Kara sped to him and picked him up, standing him on his feet behind cover, then sped over to where Steve and Nat were.

Helping them up, Kara quickly noticed the four men getting out of the Humvee. One of them handed the soldier a really big gun, which he brought up immediately and fired. Kara saw it's arc before the projectile even reached of quarter of it's travel distance.

It was headed straight for Steve.

Thinking fast, Kara sped up and plucked the grenade out of the air, clamping her hands together over the projectile, fully encapsulating it as it exploded harmlessly in her hands. The enemy combatants were stunned into silence as they witnessed a woman more powerful then a god take a grenade to the chin and still kept standing. Of course, they didn't know about the ballistic missile she had stopped with her bare hands.

"Steve, Nat, Sam! Take care of the other guys, tin man is mine." Kara said. Steve, Nat, and Sam nodded as they began shooting at the other enemies.

Walking towards the enemy soldiers, Kara let the heat rise in her eyes with not much intention of actually using them, but as intimidation. The soldiers, all except for the one she was hoping to intimidate, gripped their rifles tighter as they aimed at her. Kara didn't care when they began firing at her as the bullets bounced off her skin. The civilians had already fled the area so nobody else was in danger.

The soldier thought quickly, firing his grenade launcher at her feet, the explosions weakening the bridge. Kara didn't notice until she stepped onto a particularly weak spot and almost fell through, catching herself by flying up.

Running forward, the soldier thought he could over power her physically, hoping that she was just tough and with a few well-placed strikes he could render her unconscious.

He shot her again with the last shot in his grenade launcher but she simply batted it away with her right hand, watching as he kept advancing. Running at her now, he jumped up and intended to punch her in the throat, but she simply dodged out of the way. Suddenly he felt pain in multiple places, but that wasn't possible since he hadn't even seen her move.

Kara had used so much speed that not even the human eye, even ones as trained as the soldiers, could see her fists flying at him.

She didn't want to kill him, even though he had done so much evil over the last half century, she couldn't bring herself to kill him. She still had her morals, even on this earth, on any earth, and she would hold onto them no matter what.

The soldier remembered his training, keeping calm even through his pain, and continued his assault before realizing that the seemingly all powerful being before him wasn't even fully paying attention. She was focused to the right of him, where Captain America and the Black Widow were fighting his men.

She was keeping an eye on them. Realizing this he decided to take a chance.

Whipping out his sidearm he shot at the captain. The trigger eased back and the hammer struck the primer of the casing. The bullet exited the barrel and Kara moved just in time to block the bullet from lodging itself in Steve's thigh. Kara glared at the soldier before backhanding him off the bridge.


	14. Chapter 14: What begins must end

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter fourteen: What Begins Must End**

At some point, Steve had been pushed off the bridge in the chaos. HYDRA had planned for her to be helping so they had all kinds of things to distract her.

Rockets aimed at civilians, bullets flying in every direction.

It was a nightmare.

Kara was zipping back and forth trying to protect her friends and the civilians. The soldier was nowhere to be seen, so Kara supposed he might have been hauled off to care for the injuries he incurred when she sent him flying.

She knew it was only wishful thinking, but still she hoped the soldier was out of the fight.

Kara flew up over the battlefield when she was sure that the HYDRA soldiers who posed the most threat to the civilians were dealt with. Quickly, she found Steve and Flew down to him. Landing harshly on the pavement, it cracked under her feet.

"Steve! What's the plan here!" She shouted as a bullet whizzed over her head as she blocked the ones aimed at Steve.

"Protect the civilians or provide air support with Sam!" He ordered as the man in the Falcon suit flew overhead. "Either that or help Nat!" Kara did a quick X-ray of the battlefield an determined that the civilians were clear of the immediate danger and relayed the information to Steve.

"Okay. I'll take care of these guys. You go help Sam and Nat!" Kara nodded and took off as Steve began moving to take out the three men firing at them.

Down the road, the Black Widow was helping citizens out of their vehicles and directing them to the nearest hospitals or police cars that had arrived. She was helping the last round of civilians escape when she saw a SHIELD tac team rolling up. She hoped they were here to help and not part of HYDRA, but her 'glass half empty' mind told her it wasn't, and she wasn't disappointed when the tac team began silently communicating and moving to flank behind Rogers while two men kept scanning the skies for Sam.

The Black Widow moved into position, and struck form the shadows, destroying the tac team in under two minutes.

Sam watched the Battle from the skies, occasionally providing covering fire when it was needed. Kara was doing a lot of heavy lifting though, smashing through HYDRA tac teams and disrupting heavy equipment like their miniguns and rocket launchers. Sam though had decided he should provide enemy movement since Kara seemed to forget her comms in the heat of battle.

"Steve you got a two man group coming up behind you in the ally on your right!" Sam said over the wind into his comms and Steve moved into position to deal with these tow new combatants.

Sam watched as Steve hooked left around a destroyed car, grabbing a grenade of a HYDRA goons belt and chucking it at the two knew enemy's who were turned into pink mist pretty quickly before he went back to focusing on the previous foe's.

Sam suddenly heard a gunshot and a ring out over the others and heard Nat, even from his vantage point in the air, scream in pain. Looking around for the shooter, he saw the man who had started all of this, metal arm gleaming in the sunlight. He was about to try and do anything to help when Kara came out of nowhere, rocking him as the massive draft she created from flying so fast shook him.

'Well, best of luck to you' Sam thought as he watched the soldier get smacked THROUGH a car window and out the other side.

The Winter Soldier got up with some degree of effort, effort he hadn't had to use in years. His training was the only thing that allowed him to push through the pain at this point. His visor was cracked so he ripped them off and threw them to the ground in frustration. This enhanced being was wiping the floor with him with very little effort and it frustrated him.

She was still mortal however, and all mortals bleed, and it was his mission to make this one and Captain America bleed.

Speaking of the Captain, he was still distracted by his soldiers and being corralled towards Black widow, as was the flying man in the air, the black widow would die soon and was for the most part incapacitated, that just left the flying girl. His eyes widened marginally when, as if by magic, his thoughts summoned her, and she appeared right in front of him in all her caped glory.

The soldier tried, he really did. But his last shot at taking her down ended with a resounding echo of metal on flesh as his arm impacted her face.

She didn't even move.

Because it didn't even hurt.

All it served to do was make Kara even angrier, that this man caused all of this and hurt her friends. Kara was helpless when the rage leftover from the staff simmered to the surface past her meditation shielding. She let go of her anger in one harsh blast of heat vision the melted the soldier's hand and crept up his arm until there was nothing left but molten slag coming out of the shoulder joint.

The soldier backed away, and for the first time in years he felt fear. The woman…No…The demon with red eyes…was advancing on him like he was wounded prey and she the predator, finishing what she started.

"You hurt my friends!" She shouted as she kept advancing.

"Innocent people!" His back hit a wall, but she kept moving towards him.

"And for WHAT!" She screamed as she got in his face. He felt a hand wrap around his throat and he was suddenly dangling in the air. The wind rushed past his face and both he and the enhanced were floating fifteen feet off the ground.

"I have lost…everything!" She whispered harshly in his ear as black dots began to fill his vision

"And you come along and try to take my friends from me!" She shouted.

The mask on his face was stifling his breathing just as much as the hand around his throat was. Trying to get at least a few more seconds of life to think of a way to get out of this situation, the soldier to his face mask off and took in a few more limited breaths. The black dots receded momentarily and he lashed out with his remaining hand anywhere her could.

It only served to break two of his fingers.

Kara wasn't going to kill him, she knew that from the start. She hoped her overpowering of HYDRA's best soldier would scare the rest and make them stop. She knew it was naïve, but still she hoped.

She nearly dropped the soldier when Steve whispered his name.

"Bucky?"

Kara was no fool. She knew who Bucky Barnes was. Steve had talked about him a few times, even showed her a few pictures. Kara had also learned about him at the Smithsonian. He was Steve's best friend.

This man? This man was nothing like the Bucky Steve had described. For one thing, Bucky didn't care much for killing. Kara saw the hollow look in his eyes, something Steve had told her was his most expressive feature.

Dropping him in surprise, he landed on a car below them and I crumpled under his weight and impact.

"My bad." She mumbled as she floated down to the ground. Once she touched down, a HYDRA tac team rolled up. Then another.

And another.

They were surrounded. Nat was bleeding heavily and looking pale, Steve actually looked tired for once, and Sam had been calling out targets from the air and must have missed a few. He had to land a second later.

"I ran out of juice." He explained. Kara nodded.

She would be fine because she was still in the sunlight, but her friends were all basically down for the count.

"It's over Cap!" One of the Tac leaders shouted.

"I don't think so Rumlow! Supergirl here won't allow it!" He said. Just to be dramatic, Kara blasted her heat vision since it didn't matter since it wasn't a secret anymore. Rumlow jumped back and looked at the melted tar at his feet and back to her.

"Turn the woman over and surrender yourselves Cap. This doesn't have to get any worse." He shouted. Kara looked sharply at him.

"You're right, it doesn't." She said coldly as she blurred out of existence. When she reappeared, all three tac-teams, including the snipers, guns were on the ground in front of her, broken in half.

"I think we're done here." Kara said as she picked Nat up bridal style. She could hear, see, and feel her redheaded friend getting weaker by the minute and it terrified her. She couldn't look Nat in the eye just in case the worst happened.

"We'll be leaving now." Steve said calmly. It would've been funny to see Rumlow's face turn the shade of red it did in his anger if the situation weren't so screwed up.

"DAMNIT!" He shouted as he threw a punch at the armored truck next to him. Steve just walked around him like it was nothing, Kara with Nat, and Sam following him. They hopped into a random personnel carrier and Steve started driving. Kara looked at the helmeted person in the truck who was sitting rigid. She used her x-ray vision and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hill, now isn't the time for a big reveal. Nat needs help and You can do that. So help her." Kara said. Maria took off her helmet with a relieved sigh.

"That thing was squeezing my brain like it was Natasha's thighs." She said as she slid to the floor of the van where Nat was laying down to preserve her energy.

"I could kill you. Right here and now." She said with a wince and laugh.

"Yeah but you won't. May would come after you." Maria said simply. Kara shuddered at the thought of Nat and May going at it with each other. It was hard to say who would win.

"True." Nat admitted as Maria pressed some gauze to Nat's shoulder. Nat hissed at the pain until Maria gave her a little morphine to take the edge off.

"Thanks." Nat said as she sat back up. Kara helped her so she wouldn't put any more strain then necessary on the wounded appendage.

"Hold on." Kara said as she turned her head up and to the left. Everyone, except for Steve since he was Mr. Responsible driver, looked at Kara as she stood up and opened the rear doors. Her heat vision activated for a split second until she closed the doors and sat back down like nothing happened.

"So…Wanna tell us what bird pissed you off?" Sam asked as a joke. "Cause if it was a falcon I can change my name." He grinned at her. Kara laughed for a second.

"No. Nothing like that. It was a drone following us." She explained. Everyone sighed in relief that their favorite blonde had caught something that could've given them away. Steve got a look on his face.

"So…Where are we going. I've just been driving away from SHIELD for the past few minutes." He asked. Maria looked up.

"I'll direct you. We're going to a secret base I and a few loyalists have been working out of." She explained. Slipping into the passenger seat, Maria began giving Steve directions.

They drove for another fifteen minutes, Kara talked with Nat the entire way in an effort to make sure her friend remained conscious. Whether Nat needed the help or not didn't matter, Nat kept at it because it helped Kara keep herself together.

Finally, they arrived at a tunnel. Kara, being a bit paranoid after the last few hours, x-rayed the entire complex. Inside was room for dozens of people, medical and computer equipment, a whole room filled with weapons, and several people moving around. But what made her stop, was the one person she had hoped to see on the other side of this crisis.

Nick Fury, laying on a hospital bed. Alive and well.

They began walking down the tunnel, a doctor coming out to greet them.

"She's lost about a pint of blood, maybe more!" Maria called to the doctor.

"We'll take her to the med bay-" The doctor began until Maria cut him off.

"They'll wanna see him first." She said, 'him' catching Steve and Nat's attention more than Sam's.

As Sam, Nat, Steve, and the doctor made their way down the tunnel, Maria put her hand on Kara's shoulder once the group was far enough away.

"Don't tell anyone you knew about this. It probably wouldn't be bad, but why take the chance." Maria suggested. Kara nodded with a sigh. Two years ago she couldn't lie to save her life. Now, she could lie pretty easily, even to those she trusted.

When the two women made it to the rest of the group, everyone else was already seated around Fury. Kara at least attempted to act surprised. Nick wasn't afraid to call her out on it.

"Cut the shit. You and I both know you x-rayed the place as soon as you got here." He said with his usual attitude. Kara nodded as she chuckled to herself.

"Well I have been around several super spies for awhile now." She shot back with a cheeky grin. Nick rolled his eyes.

"It's good to see you Kara." He nodded in her direction. That's been the biggest thing she had come to love about Nick. He only ever saw her as Kara, addressed her as Kara whenever it was safe to do so. It made her feel normal. She had started to hate on her old earth how people who knew her secret began merging her two work personalities, expecting Kara to always be Supergirl.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked as she moved to stand by him.

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headache." He prattled off. The doctor just had to jump in.

"Don't forget the collapsed lung." He said seriously.

"Oh yeah, lets not forget that." Nick said as he rolled his eyes and adjusted to get himself more comfortable. "Otherwise, I'm good."

"They cut you open. Your heart stopped." Nat said as she looked at him with a critical eye.

"Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse down to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress but it didn't work out so well. SHIELD found another use for it." Nick explained.

"Why all the secrecy? The smoke and mirrors?" Steve asked

"Any attempt on Nicks life had to look like a success." Kara said in realization just as Maria was beginning to say the same thing. Instead, she nodded at Kara's answer.

"They can't kill him if he's already dead." Maria said after a second.

"Besides…I wasn't sure who to trust." Nick said with a dark tone. Nat looked away and Steve just looked uncomfortable, but Kara just continued to stare at the man who helped give her a new life.

The doctor finished up with Nat, stitching her shoulder and putting several gauze pads over it to prevent infection as much as possible.

"There's some showers down the hall." Maria said. "Bedrooms as well. Use them. Kara, it's too dangerous for you to be flying anywhere right now. I have some spare sweatpants and shirts if you want them." Maria offered. Kara nodded and murmured a thanks as she walked down the hall to one of the bathrooms.

The shower felt like a gift from Rao himself after the day she had. Even though she had to turn the heat up as far as it would go in order to feel even a little of it, it was still amazing.

Exiting the shower, she immediately heard Nick and Steve going at it about SHIELD and HYDRA both needing to go. Kara only cared about HYDRA being defeated since they were fairly similar to CADMUS from her earth. Thankfully, there still wasn't any kryptonite to weaken her.

She was in a room she picked as hers when the argument reached its inevitable conclusion. SHIELD would go too. All of it. She felt bad for Nick, truly. This man had given everything to this organization, and it was crumbling down around him. Speaking of giving a lot to an organization…

She pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Please pick up. Please pick up." Kara whispered to herself as the call was picked up.

"Skye? You there?" She asked hesitantly.

" _Kara? Are you okay? Everything went to hell and nobody knows who's who."_ Skye rushed out. It sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine. Shaken up but fine. HYDRA has taken over the Triskelion and likely all of SHIELD. I'm with Natasha and Steve right now." Kara whispered. It was silent for a moment before Skye's watery laugh filtered through the phone.

" _If the situation wasn't so bad I'd be jealous of you fighting with my idols."_

"I know. How's the team? Anything unusual?" Kara asked quickly. She trusted everyone to some degree…except Grant. He rubbed her the wrong way.

" _We found an encrypted hardline that went directly to Fury according to May. Coulson doesn't believe her."_ Skye admitted quietly. Kara was sure Fury would find a way to kill her if she revealed he was alive, so she kept her mouth shut and hoped the situation worked out. Still…maybe she could convince Skye.

"I'd say May is telling the truth. Sure, she may be a spy, but she's never lied to me. You'd be surprised how often trained spies give themselves away when they don't know they're heartbeats are being listened to." Kara admitted. "Even Natasha does it."

Skye was silent for a few moments as she got her thoughts together. Suddenly Kara could hear a loud crashing in the background what sounded like Coulson yelling.

"Skye?!" Kara asked in a panic. Skye's answer didn't help.

" _I gotta go. Something happened with the bus!"_ And the line went dead.

"Damnit!" Kara shouted. She flopped on her bed in frustration. If she knew where the Bus was she'd head for it right now. If Steve and Nat didn't need her help she'd go right now. If the Earth that she had slowly come to see as her home wasn't in danger she'd go right now.

If if if…

Sitting up in bed, Kara realized that the only way to really help everyone, was to destroy HYDRA. Bury them so far in the ground they'd never be able to dig themselves out. Changing into sweatpants and a loose shirt Maria had left outside her door, she headed to the main room.

"I wondered when you'd be rejoining us." Nick said as he pointed at a seat. "We have a lot to discuss."


	15. Chapter 15: In Shambles

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Fifteen: In Shambles**

"So, let me get this straight...You want me to just swoop in and destroy three massive Heli-carriers," Kara said with a deadpan look in her face.

Maria Shrugged "Yup. Pretty much."

"Hey, it's better than some convoluted plan to take out each one separately or somehow make them target each other," Steve said as Kara got up and poured herself another cup of coffee.

"I want you all to understand something. I might be bulletproof, but I'm not invincible, especially if I use up my powers. Bullets from a machinegun are one thing but getting hit by multiple shots from several _cannons_ is another," Kara stressed, her point made.

"How about this, you climb to fifteen thousand feet and then plummet once you're over each target, go supersonic and all that," Steve suggested hopefully. Kara shook her head.

"I can't go that fast right over DC, it could shatter hundreds of thousands of windows and potentially hurt a lot of people. I have to be going just below the speed of sound."

"What about just using her heat vision on the repulsor engines?" Sam asked. Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"That…could work," Kara said slowly. "We'd have to wait for launch though, since any explosion might wipe out the entire island. What'll you be doing while I'm taking care of the Heli-carriers?"

"Maria and I will be taking care of the triskelion, rooting out HYDRA operatives as best we can. Sam, you'll be on overwatch, rounding up any that escape and making sure no reinforcements get in. Natasha, there's a meeting today taking place to celebrate the launch of INSIGHT. Think you can impersonate Hawley?" Steve handed out jobs and asked plenty of questions. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Nat, you should probably leave in a few hours to make sure you can intercept her," Steve said, Nat standing up and heading to her room with only a nod.

"Why don't I go with her?" Kara asked. Fury shook his head slowly.

"Hydra considers you a threat they can't contain and know nothing about. They'll do anything to make sure you don't interfere in their plans," Nick said. Kara sighed before she stood up walked to her room.

"She reminds me very much of a woman I met years ago. Earthling turned alien though, a woman named Carol Danvers. I thought she was her daughter or something the first time I heard Kara's last name. Turns out they're just extremely similar." Maria was watching Nick as he absentmindedly reminisced back to his days as a normal SHIELD agent.

"Maybe she's her universes version of Carol," Maria said, remembering the file she had read about Carol Danvers.

"Maybe," Nick said mostly to himself.

The next day, Steve, Kara, Maria, and Sam were walking quietly through a wooded area to get to the triskelion.

"Remember, The Heli-carriers have to launch or else they'll destroy everything, once they've launched, I can take out the thrusters and push them to an open area then drop them. We've still got two hours before that, so if you can stop HYDRA before the launch, that'd be great," Kara said sarcastically. Honestly, she believed as soon as HYDRA knew that Steve was in the building, they'd launch the Heli-carriers as soon as possible.

"We'll do our best Supergirl." Cap saluted as he walked away, Maria giving her a last look before jogging to catch up with the captain. Kara watched them disappear into the tree's before pushing off the ground and climbing high into the atmosphere.

Back on the ground with Steve, Maria, and Sam, they made their way to the control tower for flights in and out of the triskelion.

Kara heard Steve's speech, and chuckled at Sam's joke, and then she heard all hell begin to break loose as Brock Rumlow moved to push the launch of INSIGHT.

"Guy's, you're gonna have serious company. The STRIKE and INSIGHT crews are on the move," Kara said into her earpiece.

"Where is STRIKE headed?" Maria asked.

"It looks like they're headed to protect Pierce," Kara said. "Yup. They just pulled a gun on the council."

Maria sighed. "Alright Supergirl-" She was interrupted.

"They just opened fire in the central launching station!" Kara declared as her hearing was filled with gunfire. Maria swore under her breath.

"Alright Cap, Sam, you're up. Nat, be ready," Maria ordered. Cap moved out of the flight control tower and towards the ground levels. Sam ran towards the roof access to make sure nobody escaped or got in.

"Guy's! The launch bay doors are opening!" Kara said into the earpiece.

"Hold position Supergirl. We knew this might happen," Maria said. Kara rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'm just saying, they're launching the carriers, and you guys actually expected me to destroy those engines with my heat vision! They're huge, it would take to much energy to destroy twelve engines," Kara explained.

"Alright, just smash everything then?" Steve asked. Kara sighed and nodded before remembering that nobody could see her.

"Yeah. I'll just smash what I can."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Sam said, the wind rushing through his earpiece.

Kara having been stationary so high in the atmosphere, she had absorbed a lot more energy than normal and she knew it. She felt stronger than she had in a long time.

"Coming down," She said simply before letting go of her flight, freefalling through the atmosphere. She cringed when she heard the sound barrier break and apologized softly to anybody who's windows broke. Angling her body to pick up more speed, she guided herself to her target and smashed through one of the repulsor engines on the highest Heli-carrier before coming to an immediate stop fifty feet above the ground, rocketing back up using her heat vision to destroy another engine. The Heli-carrier began to list as the engines unevenly distributed power.

"Sir we just lost engines one and two!" One of the techs cried out.

"What, how is that possible?" The commanding officer shouted frantically.

"I don't know, one minute they were fine and the next they were destroyed!" The tech guy answered.

Flying up, Kara regretted for a split second the waste of human life as she slammed back down on the lead carrier, smashing it in half, killing everyone aboard. The carrier and all its ammunition exploded before it could hit the ground, where it slammed into its maintenance bay.

"I am so glad we didn't go with my plan," Maria muttered as she coordinated Steve and Sam.

"Falcon, status?" She asked.

"I've got a negative on anyone tying to get in, but there have been plenty of people trying to escape. If they were HYDRA, I don't know," Sam said.

"That's fine. We'll just have to figure all that later. Steve, What's your status?" Maria asked, only to be rewarded with grunts and the sounds of fists meeting flesh.

"Still pushing through STRIKE!" Steve grunted as he took a hit from behind.

"Shit!" Sam cried as he dove through the air.

"What happened?" Maria asked as she brought up the outside camera's.

"Quinjet nearly shot me out of the sky!" Sam shouted as he dodged machinegun fire.

"I got it!" Kara called as she used her heat vision and melted through the engines and body of the small craft, sending it careening into the river below. She turned her attention to the current highest Heli-carrier, which now had its attention on her.

"Uh oh," Kara said as she dodged a massive cannon shot from the port side of the Carrier. Flying down, to avoid civilians in homes farther out being hit, she flew along the river. Getting under the giant metal contraption, she smashed through the central computer array, frying the targeting systems.

Now, she wouldn't be shot at by the floating behemoth.

"We just lost all targeting capabilities!" The tech onboard cried frantically as he tried to get it back online, but to no avail.

"Switch to Manual control then!" The commander ordered. The Mini gun's started to spin up, and Kara dodged through the wall of lead as it rained down on her, some rounds exploding in her face.

"Seriously!" She yelled as one hit her in the face. Flying alongside the port, she used her heat vision and cut the guns in half, disabling every single one before flying up again and tearing through the center of the carrier and pushing it down. She pushed against the power of the repulsor engines and guided the massive behemoth into its sister carrier. It slammed into the lowest carrier, stopping for a second because of the impact before continuing its path to the river. When both reached their destination, they exploded, taking all crew members aboard with them and burying them in a watery grave.

"All Heli-carriers are down, I repeat, all carriers down," Maria said. "Nat, how are we doing up there?"

Natasha had infiltrated the directors meeting under the guise of council woman Hawley. Right now, after beating half of the STRIKE crew unconscious, she was transferring all of SHIELD's and HYDRA's secrets to the internet.

"We're doing really well actually." She said calmly, Pierce glaring at her as she typed away on the keyboard.

"What is she doing?" A councilor asked as several files came up that were labeled restricted access.

"She's disabling the inscription. You know, it takes two alpha level members to do that." Pierce stated. He didn't ask, because of course of she knew it took two alpha members.

"Don't worry, Company's coming." She stated. At that moment, a helicopter could be heard landing, and Pierces heart sank as Nick Fury entered the office through a set of glass doors.

"Did you get my flowers?" He asked sarcastically.

"Funnily enough, I didn't," Fury said with a one-eyed glare.

"Tell me, did you enjoy the little firework show?" Nick asked mockingly.

"Where'd you find her? Or rather, where did you put her after you found her in New York. HYDRA searched the world over for her," Pierce revealed.

"Guys, we've got a soldier problem," Sam said into the earpiece as he saw the winter soldier moving into the building from a back entrance.

"On it!" Steve shouted as he moved to where Sam had reported from.

Back up in the office, Nat was still typing as Fury kept talking.

"I trusted you. Considered you a friend. Why make my director if it was all a lie?" Fury questioned, emotion bubbling to the surface as he tried to contain his anger.

"Because you were ruthless, unafraid to do what needed to be done. Ironically, I learned that sometimes you can't wait for permission to do what needs to be done, just like you in Bogota," Pierce said.

"We're ready," Nat said as the de-encryption view came up on the screen.

"We erased you from the system-" Pierce said, only to be interrupted.

"Yeah I know, you probably erased my password, deleted my retinal scan, but if you wanna beat me Mister Secretary, you need to keep both eyes open," Nick said as he lifted up his eyepatch, revealing a scarred cornea and eyelid. Together, Pierce and Fury each scanned their separate eyes, though Pierce did it at gunpoint, and began the process of dumping everything to the internet.

"Are you happy now. Humanity's best chance at order and salvation, all up in smoke," Pierce said, watching as the data dump began being picked up by different websites and news outlets.

"What you're doing is an egregious act against humanity!" Nick raised his voice.

"No, like I said, I'm doing what needs to be done because the old ways weren't working. Diplomacy wasn't working, it never has! With INSIGHT, I could've saved seven billion people by sacrificing twenty million," Pierce said slowly, a dark tone to his voice as he walked to the window and watched Supergirl putting out fires aboard the destroyed Heli-carriers with her arctic breath.

"Now, I'll only need to kill a few thousand," He said loud enough as he activated the boobytrapped ID's on the council's chests, all except for Natasha's. Kara heard the screaming in the office and flew at supersonic speeds, blowing out the windows as she crashed through them, sending the glass in every direction, her eyes lit up an eerie red.

"Ah ah. One move and I burn a two-inch hole in sternum. HYDRA saw the way you reacted when Miss Romanoff was shot earlier. You actually care for this woman," Pierce said smugly. Kara kept her eyes on him and the phone in his hand. "And that heat vision, well, we know it takes a second for it to finally kick in, so don't even try it."

"Do it Supergirl. End it," Nat tried to get her to do it, but Kara couldn't, Nat was her best friend, a rock when she needed it. Logically, she should do what Nat says, to end the threat and sacrifice her friend, but she couldn't.

"That's it. Now, come with me and Romanoff with live. In time, you'll bend your will to HYDRA's," Pierce said, an evil glint in his eye and sadistic thoughts already filling his head, I made Kara's skin crawl. Kara relaxed, and let her heat vision fade with a resigned look, ignoring Nat as she dug in her jacket pocket. Kara x-rayed Nat quickly when Pierce turned to gloat at Fury and saw that she had one of her widow bites in her hand.

Instead, Kara used the brief distraction to zip in front of pierce, freeze his hand and the phone with the activation button solid, shatter it like it was made of glass, and rip the small bomb off Nat's chest.

All done in less than half a second.

When it was all said and done, Pierce took two seconds to realize what had happened before howling in pain, dropping to his knee's as he cradled the frozen remains of his wrist.

"You bitch!" He shouted as she made sure Nat was okay before X-raying Nick, making sure he hadn't re-injured himself being up and out of bed. He appeared to be okay, though he was suffering from shortness of breath and an elevated heartrate, though that could've been from the pain he was still in.

"You know, I find that to be an awfully disgusting word," Kara said. She moved around the room and said a small prayer for the dead council members. Thinking he had an opportunity for revenge, Pierce grabbed a gun from the floor nearby, only to be shot twice in the chest by Fury.

"Good riddance," He said angrily. Looking to Kara he said, "You know, you sure know how to leave a mess." Referring to the destruction outside and the icebergs she had created from trying to put the fire's out.

"Hey, I did my best okay," Kara sassed back, sticking her tongue out at him. "I should probably go help Steve and Sam," Kara said after a second of thought.

"Go, I've got the helicopter," Nat said. Kara took off, the wind blowing from behind them in her wake.

"HYDRA didn't die with him," Nat said quietly.

"Obviously, that stupid two more heads thing keeps nagging at me. I know what I'm gonna be doing for a while," Nik said quietly.

"They'll never stop coming after her, will they?" the redheaded spy asked. Nick shook his head sadly as he pushed open the door to the helipad.

"No. She's stronger than the Hulk, smarter than Stark, will likely outlive Thor so long as she stays on earth, trained to fight by her sister and somewhat by you, and she's from another universe. People like Pierce will never stop trying to get their hands on her," Nick said, a sigh of worry for the girl of steel leaving his nose.

Kara arrived at the end of the fight. Though to call it a simple fight was a gross understatement. The lobby looked like a war zone. The entire place was on fire, pieces falling from the ceiling, dead and unconscious bodies everywhere, And Steve groaning as Sam helped him off the floor.

"If you think this is bad, wait till I tell you the entire story. I watched the entire fight, and I still don't know how the fire started," Sam said turning to her. He had a black eye, a split lip, and no jetpack with wings.

"Yeah, he tore off the wings when I tried to stop him from going in," Sam explained when he caught Kara looking for the Falcon suit. She shrugged.

"It was bound to happen eventually," She said.

Bucky was nowhere to be seen, and Steve looked pretty bad.

"He can't have gotten far. You gotta help me find him," Steve said with a wince. "I still have to try and help him," Steve said as he tried to stand up straighter, but the pain in his very broken ribs stopped him.

"They're gonna hunt him Steve. HYDRA, every government in the world, the people he's hurt under HYDRA's orders. Even Tony couldn't protect him if you found him," Kara reasoned. Steve sighed as he realized Kara was right, Bucky would be running by now, and Steve was going to find him no matter what.

"It's okay, maybe I can talk to Nat?" Kara suggested.

"No, I'll talk to her," Steve said reassuringly. Kara nodded, and turned her head as she tilted her head, the sound of police and fire sirens filling her ears.

"We gotta go. Police are on their way. All aboard the Kara express…that sounded better in my head. Anyways, get over here," Kara said. Sam and Steve hobbled over to her and she wrapped her arms around either one before taking off slowly and picking up the speed once they cleared the building.

 _Two days later_

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God," The bailiff said.

"I do," Natasha answered with her left hand upon the bible, the right in the air.

"Why haven't we heard from Captain Rogers regarding the destruction of the SHIELD agency?" a man with a lot of military awards asked.

"In my opinion, I think he said what he needed to say. The destruction of the Heli-carriers and the triskelion made his point," Natasha said.

"Then maybe he can explain how he expects this country to maintain its national security now that he, you, and this woman known as Supergirl have laid waste to it," The man said in frustration.

"HYDRA was never giving you information, they were selling you lies," Natasha shot back as she sat forward and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Many lies which you seem to have had a personal hand in telling," The man said, raising his voice at her.

"Agent, you should know, there are some on this committee who feel, given our service record both for and against this country, that you should be in lockup rather than mouthing off on Capitol Hill," another man said. The spy sat forward.

"You're not gonna arrest me, or Steve, or Supergirl. You need us, whether you like it or not, because our skills are better used helping people in need." Natasha said as she stood up, the camera's clicking rapidly as she did. Turning around, she began walking away. A question from one of the other special councilors stopped her.

"Speaking of Supergirl, there have been many who have asked for her presence today, but all were ignored," She said. Natasha turned around.

"She's here to help, is that not good enough for you?" the redhead asked rhetorically, of course it was never enough for them.

"She is a being of unimaginable power. She needs to be accountable to someone, kept track of like Thor and Doctor Banner," The woman said.

"If I see her, I'll be sure to let her know," Natasha said with a smirk. She walked away again, this time with no interruptions. The reporters followed her the entire time as she walked silently to the front doors and stepped outside into the afternoon sun.

"So that sounded like it went well," A voice sounded from above Natasha. The redhead gave a small smile as the roar of camera's picked up. Looking above her, Nat saw Kara in her Supergirl longcoat regalia, the eyepieces were tinted though to cover up her eyes.

"Oh, you know, dealing with a whole bunch of people who think they're all that and a back of chips before lunchtime is always my favorite thing to do," Nat answered sarcastically. Kara barked out a laugh as she pushed off the stone carving she sat upon and floated down to where her best friend was standing. The reporters surrounding the redhead moved when she got close, their eyes wide in awe as she landed.

"Wanna take the Supergirl express outta here?" Kara jokingly asked. Natasha nodded. "Alright, hold on tight."

Natasha wrapped her arms around Kara's middle and tensed when Kara's feet lifted off the ground, hovering for a few seconds before heading north towards Tony's tower.

 **So I write most chapters way ahead of time and edit them later. Going through some of my most recent chapters, I've written quite a few surrounding Agents of SHIELD. A few more than I actually intended if I'm honest. I want Kara to have _something_ to do, and AoS seems like the best thing to do. If that isn't something you like, then that's okay if you don't want to read.**


	16. Chapter 16: Days Gone By

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Days Gone By**

One month after the destruction of the triskelion

Kara was flying over eastern Europe after a long day. She had been dealing with a massive earthquake in Japan and was now headed home. She had been moving the rubble all day, and the dust hadn't settled for most of it and it cut off a lot of her access to the sun. Tony had helped a lot, taking over when Kara needed a break, but he was called away when there was a terrorist attack in Moscow. He knew he couldn't help with the rubble or finding survivors like she could, so he said it was a no brainer and left. That had been in the afternoon, and it was nearing dinner. By the time she had eaten her fill from many grateful people, it was well past seven-thirty and she was beat.

She was tempted for a brief second to fly over Sokovia, a war-torn region on the border of Russia that's been in a state of unrest for, apparently years now, if she remembered Nat's lessons right. Kara sighed in exhaustion as she rolled towards a protest against an armed group that was quickly becoming violent.

Landing heavily in between the two groups, cracking the road below them. She called for the crowd to calm down and for the armed men to put their guns away. Nobody complied, but they did pause for a second. Suddenly, a brick was flying through the air. It hit one of the armed men in the head, and he opened fire, prompting others to do the same. Kara used her super speed to gather all the guns and break them over her knee or melt them with her heat vision.

" _There, now none of you get to kill each other,"_ Kara said shortly. She was tired and running on about two hours of sleep. She was about to fly off when the protesters charged at the disarmed soldiers. Kara felt her eyes heat up, and just before the wall of civilians crashed into the defenseless soldiers, she let her heat vision score a deep line in the dirt between the two groups.

" _Enough!"_ She shouted. The people backed away in fear, some bowing down on the ground and praying. Kara's eyes widened and she slowly backed away before flying off, several loud shockwaves following behind her.

"Stupid." She said repeatedly to herself. "Rao, that was a mistake. People already think I'm a walking WMD, I can already see the headlines now."

Pouring on even more speed, she flew low over the Atlantic, the ocean spraying out in her wake. Reaching New York in under and hour, she landed quickly in Stark tower, well, soon to be Avengers tower.

"Hey, where have you been? News said you left Japan around seven-thirty," Tony asked. Kara startled a bit.

"Uh right. I actually stopped a protest in Sokovia on my way home…I think I messed up, Tony," Kara said quietly. Tony came over to her side all the way from the bar as she sat down on one of the couches.

"What happened?" He asked gently. Kara looked at him slowly.

"I got in the middle of a protest that was about to turn violent. The soldiers pulled their guns, so I took them and broke each one. The civilians took the opportunity and started charging at the unarmed soldiers, so I used my heat vision and burned a deep line in the dirt. The people either looked so scared or some got on their hands and knees and began praying," Kara said. She didn't like being feared, she just wanted to help people.

"I can't say I understand that, but what I can say is do your best not to let it get to you. Humans? We're nuts. We worship pretty much anything or fear anything we don't understand," Tony said slowly. Kara sniffled just a bit before perking up, her sunny personality showing again. Tony smiled.

"You're right," She said, "It was a one-time thing. I'll just have to be a little more mindful next time."

There was an article on the international news media the next day.

 _Supergirl terrorizes innocent protestors!_

"Oh Rao," Kara said quietly as she read through the article. It wasn't pretty. The article blasted her for 'injuring several people' while siding with the Sokovian peacekeeping force who were known to be ruthless and terrorizing innocent civilians.

"That's a lie. I made sure nobody was close enough to get hurt!" Kara shouted as she paced through the pent house floor, Tony watching her silently as she began spiraling.

"I don't know. Maybe I used to much heat and someone DID get burned? Did I hurt someone when I broke those guns?"

Tony finally had enough listening to her doubt herself. "Hey. No. You didn't do those things. Do you know how many times I've seen news articles claiming that I killed civilians on accident with my suit? A lot of times. Now I know it was just an excuse for HYDRA to get my tech, but still," Tony said as he stood in front of the pacing blonde to get her to slow down.

"This? This is an excuse for _someone_ to get you under their thumb, to control you. You second guessing yourself isn't helping," Tony said. Kara stopped pacing and took a breath.

"Okay, so what should I do?" She asked. Tony looked at her.

"Just do what you usually do. If you show the people that the article was wrong, then they'll forget about it in time," He said. Kara sighed.

"Rao I hope you're right."

 _ **Two months later**_

He was right. Kara had done everything in her power to get the people to trust her again. After two months, nobody was talking about the article. Sure, there were still those in the world's governments that thought she should be held accountable and answer to someone other than herself or Tony Stark, but they were small voices, and largely ignored by the wave of popularity Kara was enjoying. She was so popular in fact, that she was the overall third favorite Avenger after Tony and Steve, with many flat out saying she was the best and should just fly solo, even though she technically was since nobody had officially asked her to be one. She didn't care about that though, she was just happy to be helping people and working with a team.

Kara had been doing a lot of exercises with the Avengers over the last two months, mostly working with Tony, Steve, and Thor when he was around.

She was wrapping up her training when her phone rang. She picked it up excitedly when she saw who was calling, only to reign herself in when she remembered who she was around.

"Hey agent May! Been a while," Kara's tone was excitement, but May never actually called her. It was Coulson.

" _Kara. It's good to hear from you. I need a favor,"_ Coulson said. Kara took her excited tone down a notch.

"Of course, how's Skye by the way?" Kara asked. She had talked to Skye last week, but she still liked making sure her friend was okay. Plus, every week was some baddie or another, so Kara was never quite sure how the team was. Especially the whole thing with Ward being HYDRA had done a real number on everyone.

" _I need your help with an extraction. One of my agents might be compromised soon. I have one of my best helping with the extraction, but the flight team got called away at the last minute for something much more serious,"_ Coulson said grimly. Kara nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok cool! So when's the next time you guy's land? I'd love to meet up," Kara said. Another code.

" _I'll text you the coordinates. It's another HYDRA base so be alert,"_ Coulson warned before he hung up. This had been going on for nearly a month now, Coulson calling Kara if he needed a favor. It had shocked Kara when Coulson had told her he was the new director. Kara didn't necessarily approve, but she couldn't be happier for the man. He was kind and would take SHIELD in a new direction.

A better one.

"Leaving to go see your friend again?" Steve asked. Kara nodded.

"Yeah. May's team is gonna be landing soon so I'm just gonna meet them there," Kara said as she got dressed in her suit. She had her coat in her hands as she headed for the door.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you and this Skye person were dating," Tony said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a smirk on his face.

"Oh, grow up Tony," Kara laughed as she held the door open. "It's not like that. Skye is just someone I can talk to about very personal things."

Tony shrugged.

"I'm not judging," he held his hands up jokingly. This had become a normal thing between them, a good-natured ribbing here and there, pranks around the tower, nerf gun fights. Tony had become the brother Kara wished she had when she was younger. It warmed her heart every day that her little family was growing.

Throwing on her coat and headpiece, she walked to the hallway window and opened it before pushing out and plummeting thirty feet and pulling up to fly over New York. Her phone buzzed, and she looked at it before turning in the right direction.

It was late at night in this part of the world, and Kara was slowly heading towards the HYDRA building when she heard gunshots inside. Realizing this must be the agents she needed to help extract, she picked up the speed again and was hovering above the rooftop as the access door burst opening, revealing one Jemma Simmons. Suddenly a tall amazon of a woman came through the door, and Kara was about to swoop in and knock the woman unconscious, but the woman turned around and began firing at a man in black tactical gear.

Realizing this must be the other agent, Kara swooped in scooped both Simmons and the other one up without another word. Simmons screamed and the tall woman tensed up every part of her body, doing her best to hold in the scream Kara was sure she wanted to release.

"Agent Simmons, please stop screaming. My sensitive ears will begin to bleed if your pitch manages to get any higher," Kara said sarcastically. If it were possible, Simmons would've snapped her own neck when she turned around so fast after recognizing the voice.

"Supergirl," She breathed in relief. Kara nodded.

"Thank you," Simmons said gratefully before relaxing.

"Coulson said you might need help. Your ride got re-routed and Coulson asked for a favor. Despite my reservations about you, getting stuck with HYDRA isn't something I want to happen to you," Kara said honestly. The other woman, who Kara had shifted so she was hanging on around her neck, spoke up.

"Wait. You're Supergirl?" The woman asked. Kara nodded. "And Coulson knows you?"

"Who are you and why was I asked to pick you up as well?" Kara answered with another question.

"Agent Bobbi Morse," The woman said. Kara looked at her for a minute before answering.

"Coulson and I worked together a few times before. He doesn't exactly know me, we just have a working relationship," Kara lied. Bobbi seemed to hesitate.

They landed at the base an hour later, everyone thankful the awkward flight was over.

"Supergirl," Coulson greeted. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise, director. Is Skye here?" Kara asked. Coulson got a look on his face that worried the blonde heroine.

"We need to talk for a minute." He said quietly. Kara was immediately more concerned with Coulson's tone and followed him to his office.

"Skye's father is alive," he said the moment the office was secured. Kara's eyes widened.

"What? That's great news right?" Kara asked. Coulson shook his head.

"As of right now, we have reason to believe he's the reason behind dozens of killings in the last twenty years. He's the reason why the agents who found Skye set up an invisible protocol to protect her, and why those very agents were killed one by one," Coulson said. Kara put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"How's Skye handling it all?" Kara asked after a second.

"She's upset obviously. She believed her parents were dead and now, learning that her dad is not only alive, but a psycho killer hasn't done her any good," Coulson said sarcastically. Kara leaned back.

"Oh Rao," She whispered sadly. Coulson nodded his head. " I need to talk to her."

Coulson nodded. "I had been hoping you'd have time. I think she could use a strong shoulder to lean on," He said with a small watery smile. Kara nodded vigorously.

"She's in the-" Coulson started when Kara quickly walked to the door

"I know where she is," Kara said as she headed towards the training room. Kara stopped briefly outside Coulson's office once his door closed. She had felt it as soon as she opened the door, the feeling of eyes watching her. It was an instinct Nat had taught her not to ignore.

Using her X-ray vision, Kara quickly looked around before seeing Bobbi's head poking around the corner. When she realized she had been made, the agent walked away like nothing had happened. Kara glared for a brief second before breathing out a long sigh.

Skye needed a friend who could understand in some way.

Walking down the hall with her coat tails flaring behind her, Kara cut an imposing image. Agents scrambled to get out of the way in time as she walked relentlessly towards the training room.

When she reached her destination, she quietly opened the door.

"If you're here to give me another pep talk May, you can save yourself the trouble," Skye said as she continued to wail on the bag.

"I'm not May, and I'm not here to give you a pep talk," Kara said, her voice echoing in the expansive room as Skye's punching ceased immediately and she whipped around, her eyes big in shock before tears fell down her cheeks. She ran at Kara and launched herself at the blonde, who caught her easily and held her in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Skye sniffled in Kara's shoulder. The blonde chuckled.

"I heard my sister needed help and I came running," Kara said. Skye hugged her as tight as possible as she continued to cry. The two stood like that for a few minutes until Skye was exhausted and just sat down on the floor.

"I wanted to know my parents for so long, made up fantasies about what really happened to them, told myself they didn't just dump me at an orphanage. Reality is so much worse than anything I imagined." Skye whispered bitterly.

"I know. Every creature creates fantasies about one thing or another. I do it all the time. I tell myself everyday that my friends from my universe have moved on without me, that they're happy and safe. It's the only way I can move forward, and there's no shame in any of that. Yeah, reality sucks most of the time, but it's how you handle it that ultimately shapes who you are. Your reality growing up wasn't the best, and you did what you had to to keep moving forward even when it hurt like hell." Kara said passionately. Skye began crying again, and Kara wrapped her in another hug.

"I know. It's gonna be okay." Kara cooed gently, rocking back and forth as Skye cried, eventually falling asleep on the gym floor.

Kara carefully got up once she was sure Skye was sound asleep, cradling her close as she walked through the halls towards Skye's room. The blonde smiled at remembering the excitement in Skye's voice when she called and told Kara how she was going to decorate it. Skye was so excited that she had a room all to herself.

Kara found the room easily since it had pictures of the original six-one-six team, including Ward, all over. It had a laptop running a program on the bed, a coffee maker that only had hot cocoa cups next to it, a bed with a big fluffy blanket on the floor, comfy slippers, drawings on the wall of different things in Skye's life.

Opening the door easily once she was able to maneuver Skye into her left arm, she set Skye down on the bed, moved the laptop to the small desk in the corner, and covered Skye in the fluffy blanket. Brushing Skye's hair out her face, Kara sighed and moved towards the door and shut it softly. In the hallway, Kara sighed again. She had another thing to deal with.

When she had first used her x-ray vision to find Skye, Kara had caught a glimpse behind the projector screen in Coulson's office. When she reached her destination, she knocked softly and waited for Coulson to let her in. He did, and she entered quickly.

"How is she?" Coulson asked before Kara could say anything else. Kara nodded and let out a long breath.

"She's sleeping now. We talked for a bit but she's gonna need support for the next few days," Kara said truthfully. Coulson flinched. Kara's faced softened towards the aging agents' reactions towards Skye. It was clear that Coulson loved Skye in a way that was entirely unique on the team. He loved her like the daughter he wished he could've had.

"I didn't come back to this Office to talk about Skye," Kara said softly after a few moments of silence. Coulson looked at her slowly and then looked away.

"You saw it?" Coulson asked in resignation.

"Kinda hard not to see something when I can see through pretty much anything," Kara shrugged. Coulson flipped a switch from his desk and the projector screen started rising. Kara put her hand to her mouth for the second time today as she took in the wall of carvings.

"I have a pretty good memory, maybe I can show this to Thor and see what he thinks?" Kara suggested. Coulson didn't respond, and he seemed to have spaced out looking at the carvings.

"Phil." Kara said as she moved in front of him, cutting off his sightline of the designs. He blinked before turning around and pressing his hands to the desk.

"It's getting worse, Phil. I suggested I should draw this for Thor and see what he thinks." Kara said again.

"Okay…yeah, maybe that'll help. Maybe I should bring Skye into this since it concerns her too?" He asked, a question mostly at himself. Kara nodded, studying the series of circles, diamonds, and lines carved into the wall. Sighing, she walked towards it and ran her fingers along it.

"I can't help but be reminded of a map I once saw on the Vi'geth home planet. It was an old star chart that had long gone out of date. It wasn't like this at all, but it had a similar design to it." Kara murmured to herself.

"It's getting late Kara. Maybe you should head back home, prepare for that U.N meeting and all that," Coulson suggested quietly. Kara nodded.

"I know. Keep me updated on Skye?" She asked as she opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She pretended she didn't hear Bobbi listening just around the corner.

"You know I will," Coulson sad with a smile. Kara held out her arms, and Coulson stepped forward, allowing himself to be wrapped in a tight hug. Both of them smiling easily, Kara let go and began walking down the hall, a final nod to Coulson before she rounded the corner. Once she was out of eyesight, she turned her attention to the brunette walking down the hall towards the communal room. Speeding up, she appeared right in front of the wide eyed woman.

Bobbie reacted with her Kali sticks, smashing one into Kara's side. The superhero didn't even react as the stick bent slightly.

"Listen, I don't know if you just don't trust me…or if you're up to something. If it's the former, I hope you'll come to trust me like the original team does. If it's the latter…well let's just say I won't hesitate to punt you into the sun if I find out your presence hurts the team in anyway," Kara said with a bright smile. "Do we understand each other?"

Bobbi nodded quickly, a small twinge of fear present on her face. Kara usually didn't like this, but Coulson, May, and Skye were some of her closest friends.

You don't mess with Kara's friends.

"Great!" Kara said as she turned around, her coat tails hitting Bobbi in the legs as she walked away.

She was just getting into New York when she realized the time.

"Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late!"

Quickly banking towards the U.N building, she landed in the back entrance so that she could get in without all the flashing camera's in her face. Nick had asked her, via a secure phone that only she and Nat knew about, to speak in defense of SHIELD. General Glen Talbot, a man who had repeatedly gone after Coulson and SHIELD factions across the globe, would also be attending. Kara sighed as she was let in.

"Time for the fun to begin," She said sarcastically, the person who let her in chuckling as she followed behind the one known as Supergirl.

In the meeting, Kara had to listen to Talbot rant about how he, along with everyone else, thought SHIELD could be trusted. She particularly liked his little impassioned moment of how SHIELD was still taking advantage of the world's good faith. Kara couldn't help but snort.

"I'm sorry, did I say something funny?" Talbot asked. Kara's eyes widened.

"No. I'm sorry. It's just, if you were listening to anyone who was actually a SHIELD agent, you'd know that it wasn't SHIELD who tried to murder twenty million people," Kara said as she stood up. Talbot glared at her.

"Then please Supergirl, do enlighten us," he sneered. Kara stood straighter as she addressed the room.

"I worked with SHIELD a few times in the last few months. Specifically, SHIELD team six-one-six. That team had some of the most passionate, dedicated, and hardworking individuals I have ever seen. They believed in their mission to help the world from threats it was incapable of handling, no matter how dangerous. They've taken on superhumans, aliens, Asgardian weapons, other Asgardians. They did it all without complaint because it was their job. When HYDRA emerged, I helped because Captain Rogers asked me too. I saw firsthand the difference between SHIELD and HYDRA. I'm still seeing it to this day. Six-one-six is still out there fighting against the very people who killed their friends, killed director Fury, and was an inch away from world domination. So I still believe in SHIELD, I always will. I owe them my very life. They saved me, brought me out of a dark point in my life, and set me on the right path. So you can rant and rave all you want, but I will always be here stand up and say that SHIELD isn't what you think it is," Kara said. Every eye in the room was on her and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a yellow glowing disk was thrown at her. It bounced off of her skin and hit the table. Looking up, she saw a half dozen people dressed in tac gear with the SHIELD logo on their shoulders.

"Worst timing ever." She mumbled under their breath. Using her super speed, she ran towards them and knocked them all out one by one in rapid succession. The leader pulled out some kind of chain whip. It wrapped itself around Kara's forearm. She tugged on it sharply, clotheslining the would-be terrorist and knocking him unconscious.

It was over before anyone could even panic.

Pulling out her phone, she took pictures of every attacker and sent them to Coulson along with a message.

" _Just stopped these guys from attacking the U.N. Hopefully these guys aren't SHIELD, but if they are, they have the worst timing ever."_

" _That's Marcus Scarloti. He's an assassin who almost killed Clint a few years ago,"_ Coulson replied. Kara smirked then sent the picture to Clint.

" _guess who I ran into."_


	17. Chapter 17: Shockwaves

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Shockwaves**

Thanks to Kara's efforts at the U.N, the world quickly forgot about SHIELD and set its sights on HYDRA. It had been a few weeks since the incident, and already, many HYDRA bases had been found and destroyed. What concerned Kara though, was that _mysteriously_ all the technology just _happened_ to vanish after the raids. Nobody knew where it was going or who was officially claiming it. Kara scoured the internet using tricks Skye had taught her, trying to trace certain agencies movements in country's with HYDRA bases that had been raided. It wasn't good.

Many signs pointed to world governments, specifically Russian and American backed countries, were hoarding it and sending secret shipments off records to several other countries, and often the items were paid for through dozens of fictitious accounts. After that, they became almost impossible for Kara to track.

Kara was sitting in the tower, multitasking between tracking technology on the black market, and looking over and editing the preliminary code for one of Tony's AI designs. Tony had a good heart, but he was becoming arrogant in his AI coding, and if he wasn't careful, he could have a serious problem on his hands.

Kara sighed, massaging her eyes. It wasn't necessary since they didn't bother her, but this whole situation was frustrating. She scooted back in her wheely chair and threw her hands up in the air and groaned loudly. Suddenly there was an alert on her phone.

 _Breaking News: Massive earthquake in San Juan, Puerto Rico_

Kara knew it was wrong to be excited for an earthquake and she quickly admonished herself once she was done being thankful for a reason to get out of the tower. She suited up, put in her headpiece, and jumped out of her window and shooting off in the direction of Puerto Rico.

When she was halfway there, she got a text from Coulson.

" _We could really use some help,"_ was all it said. Kara replied.

" _I can't. Earthquake in Puerto Rico and civilians might be hurt."_

" _Funny thing, we're in Puerto Rico. An alien artifact might be the cause of it."_

Kara rolled her eyes and pushed faster, climbing to ninety thousand feet and went hypersonic.

She landed heavily fifteen minutes later right in front of the bus, having used her hearing to find Skye and Coulson's heartbeats.

"What happened?" She asked shortly. Coulson stepped up.

"We were trying to stop HYDRA from starting a cataclysm. We managed to stop it but…there were losses," Coulson said quietly. Kara's eyes widened and she looked around. She didn't notice anyone not missing so she turned back to Coulson in confusion.

"His name was Antoine Triplett. You've never met him because he was off base the times you were around," Coulson answered her confused look. Kara reached up and put a hand to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked sincerely.

"Right now, can you just be here for Skye? She and Trip were really close…I think you'd understand how to help her better than most of us." He said. Kara nodded slowly, images of her parents, J'onn, and Alex flashing through her mind.

"Of course," Kara said thickly, banishing the images away before they could consume her.

"There's something you're not telling me." Kara narrowed her eyes and waited for Coulson to answer. He sighed through his nose and looked at her.

"Skye was exposed to the alien artifact. Right now, until we can determine what it did to her, she's in quarantine." Coulson said, backing away slightly when Kara looked at him.

"I'm going in there, whether you like it or not." She said tightly. Coulson nodded. He knew the bond Kara and Skye shared, and he wasn't gonna be the one to stand in the way of that.

Kara looked around with her x-ray vision, and before Coulson could get another word in, she was gone, disappearing into the bus's temporary quarantine zone.

The first thing she noticed was Skye's form laying on a gurney, looking eerily similar to when she had been shot. Shaking her head, the second thing she noticed was how blindingly white it was in the room. Coulson must've had it painted for some reason. The third thing she noticed, was that this quarantine was actually made of the same vibranium composite as the cage.

Sighing, Kara walked over to her friend.

Skye was still unconscious, and while she was, Kara familiarized herself with Skye's chart. There wasn't much data here, and while Kara wasn't a doctor in any way, she understood a lot of the medical jargon.

X-raying her friend for anything that might've been missed, she didn't notice anything that really stood out. There were no signs of infection or disease that would be present in a human body. Skye didn't seem to have or be developing a fever, there were no issues with Skye's internal bits.

Surely Simmons would've noticed all this?

"Hey! You can't be in there!" a man shouted from outside, dressing in a hazmat suit quickly. Kara turned to look at the panicking doctor.

"Relax. My body's immune system is so good that it will literally destroy any bacteria or virus it comes in contact with," Kara said with a roll of her eyes. She was careful not to mention that her powers only operated under a yellow sun. Fury had conditioned that into her, making sure she never revealed her source of power to anyone except for himself, Nat, Clint, and Tony.

"Still." The man sputtered, trying to think of a logical retort.

"She's my friend. I'm staying here." Kara said it with a finality that doctor didn't want to test. He wisely left the room as quickly as he had entered it.

Skye woke up several hours later, jerking herself awake and looking around frantically. Kara was beside her in a second.

"Skye, breathe. It's okay just breathe," Kara said as she ran the pad of her thumb over Skye's knuckles. Skye's breathing returned to normal easily enough with the reassurance that her best friend was nearby. The thought turned sour though when she remembered that her other friend was never coming back.

"It's all my fault," She muttered. Kara looked at her with deep blue eyes.

"What is?" She asked softly. Skye looked at her with tears running down her cheeks in big fat drops.

"Trip's dead because of me," She choked out. Kara shook her head as she pulled Skye in for a tight hug.

"No. Coulson told me what happened. None of what happened was your fault," Kara said. Skye tried to deny it and say it was her fault again, but Kara having none of it.

"No. I'm serious. Trip sounds like the kind of guy who'd do anything for you. It's not the same situation, but it might help. Do you know who Trip reminds me of?" Kara asked. Skye shook her head. "He reminds me of J'onn in a way. When I was under the effects of red kryptonite, I was letting loose every single negative thought I'd ever had, even hurt Alex in the process. J'onn…He sacrificed his anonymity for me, exposed himself as an alien to stop me."

"I blamed myself when they arrested him and my sister. Sulked and moped for days. We eventually rescued both of them but J'onn could never really go back to that safety net he had, but he never once blamed me for that. He told me he'd do it again if he could," Kara said. Skye nodded. "Trip's gone, and he's not coming back. It hurts right now, and it won't stop hurting with some days better than others, and there will be days where you go back and say 'what if,' but if you get stuck there, it'll be even harder to pull yourself out of that pit. Please Skye, I know it hurts, but don't get stuck."

Kara looked at Skye softly as she collected herself on the small bed, wrapping her arms around her friend as she cried for her loss.

"Do you still think about your home? About Alex?" Skye asked between sniffles. Kara nodded.

"All the time. There are days where I just want to scream and cry and curse everything…but I know Alex wouldn't want me to do that. She'd tell me to quit throwing a super tantrum, buck up, and push forward," Kara said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Trip would tell me to move on, that everything's gonna be okay," Skye said, not looking at anything but the blanket covering her legs.

"We'll get through this together. Same as we have been for the last few months. We keep talking to each other when things get hard. It'll be okay, I know it. We'll be okay," Kara said.

"Wanna try and sleep?" She asked softly after a few moments. Skye nodded as her eyes began drifting closed.

"Sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up," Kara said as Skye nodded off.

When she was sure Skye was asleep, Kara disentangled herself from the smaller woman and began meditating. She found it hard though. The discussion she had with Skye brought up old memories, good times with Alex, J'onn, the people she cared about.

She let herself feel it all, the pain, the heartbreak. She thought about what they'd all think if they could see how much she's changed. Would they like the change? Would they hate it? Sure she was still a dork at times, she still had a bright personality, but there was a tougher surface layer that hadn't been there on her old earth. She'd adapted as best she could to this one, going so far as to almost completely abandon her Kara Danvers personality and fully embrace Kara Zor-El.

What would Alex think of that?

She'd tried for months to just force herself to accept that it would be some time before her friends came for her. Now she accepted that she was probably never going to her old earth. She had even begun considering this one home.

It even started to feel like home more often than not, what with Nat and Skye helping keep her grounded on the days where this earth didn't feel like home.

Kara had been so focused in meditation, she hadn't even heard Bobbi enter the quarantine area in a hazmat suit until she was right behind her. Jumping a little when the agent tapped her on the shoulder, Kara was standing in the blink of an eye.

"It's a bit rude to surprise someone when they're meditating," Kara said as she relaxed.

"Sorry. I was just coming to see how Skye was doing," Bobbi said. Kara sighed.

"She'll be okay. She's strong," Kara said as she moved several strands of hair from Skye's face.

"You don't like me do you?" Bobbi asked. Kara sighed again.

"No, I just don't trust you, there's a difference," Kara said, repeating something Nat had said before they were friends. Bobbi nodded.

"I hope you will one day," Bobbi said quietly. "We could use more people like you." Kara barked out a sarcastic laugh.

"Who's 'we' agent Morse? You still skulking around that base, spying on your director?" Kara asked, pinning Bobbi in place with a glare. Kara heard the moment Bobbi's heartrate picked up, but outwardly she was the picture of calm.

"Nah I'm just messing with you." Kara said with a fake smile, remembering Nat's lesson on how much people would reveal willingly if they didn't think people were onto them. She heard Bobbi's heartrate slow down and laughed. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

Bobbi actually pouted. "That was mean," She said.

"No, it was funny," Kara said with wide smile. That was true, it was going to be fun keeping an eye on Bobbi.

The blonde agent nodded slowly, a small suspicious look in her eyes. She left without another word, and Kara sat back down to meditate.

Kara was pulled out her state when the plane jerked hard, and the intercom to the quarantine pod came to life.

" _We've landed, doctor swill be by in a moment to check on you and Skye_ ," Coulson said. Kara got up slowly and stretched, even if she didn't need to, and walked over to Skye.

She was still sleeping, so that was good. What wasn't good, was that her heart rate was up, and she was sweating, tossing and turning in the little bed.

She was having a nightmare.

"Skye. Skye it's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you, you're safe." Kara whispered as she gently shook her friend awake. Skye bolted up, and almost knocked herself unconscious against Kara's forehead. The blonde dodged in time, and she looked back at her friend in concern.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kara asked once Skye had calmed down. She shook her head and Kara nodded.

"They're coming to move you in a few minutes to the bases Quarantine zone. Unfortunately, I'll have to go sunbathe and get something to eat. Are you going to be okay for a few hours?" Kara asked, concern for her friend evident in her eyes. Skye shook her head and Kara nodded slowly.

"Alright. Just holler if you need anything," Kara said as the doctors opened the quarantine door. She stepped out, the doctor panicking for a second until he remembered that Supergirl doesn't get sick.

Walking out of the base, Kara smiled as the sun shone on her face. She loved sunbathing on this earth, far more than she ever did on her old earth. She still couldn't figure out why she felt so much stronger here. The sun wasn't any younger or older. Maybe it was slightly closer?

Whatever the reason, she'd figure it out.

She was laying down, jacket and headpiece off, enjoying the sun when she heard Coulson begin talking to Skye. She figured she give them that time with each other. After all, Skye considered Coulson to be like the father she had always wanted growing up. She would never admit it to Coulson, But Kara always suspected the he knew Skye's feelings towards him.

She frowned when Skye began panicking about how it was her fault. Kara was tempted, but maybe Coulson could offer something to Skye that she couldn't. Sitting up, she concentrated harder. All around the base there were people doing things, just like Coulson had explained, dealing with the loss of one of their own in different ways.

May was beating up a sandbag, the big guy who she didn't know was building something, Fitz was being his usual self just floating around, and Bobbi was talking with the British guy. Kara sighed.

This team, all of them, were tense, a powder keg just waiting for someone to spark the fuse. They needed to work their problems out.

Feeling like she'd had enough sun, Kara got up and grabbed her jacket and headpiece. She only put the headpiece on as she entered the underground base. Even after all the times she's seen it, she still didn't like the claustrophobic feeling she got whenever she was inside. Sure, the complex was huge, but it was full of tight corridors and small rooms.

Walking through the halls, she navigated herself to the kitchen, where Fitz was sitting at the counter working on something.

"Hey Fitz! Whatcha working on?" Kara asked excitedly. She had heard about his stutter, and she waited patiently for his answer.

"I'm just, just fixing Skye's um, biometer watch. It's like a um, like a…a, a snapshot of when the alien chemical hit her body." He explained slowly. Kara nodded.

"What are you hoping to find out?" She asked. Fitz looked at her.

"This measures skin temp, heart rate, oxygen. If I can fix it, it might give us important information," Fitz said. Kara hummed.

"Interesting, will you let me know what you find. I x-rayed Skye earlier, no visible changes that I could see immediately, no fever, no new organs or anything like that." Kara joked with a weak laugh. Fitz rewarded her with a small smile before breathing heavily and pinching his nose.

"Hey, if anyone can rebuild this and figure out what happened, it's you," Kara said. Fitz nodded. "You want me to make you anything to eat. I remember how my father would get on a science project, sometimes he would forget to eat for a whole day!" Kara said, a reminiscent smile on her face.

"Your father?" Fitz asked. Kara looked at him with a blank look before her eyes lit up.

"Oh right. I don't really talk about my home planet or family around here except with Skye…Sorry. My father was one of the smartest men we had on Krypton. Developed improved sub-light drives, made shield barriers for our cities, developed AI's that constantly pushed the barriers between robotics and independent thought. He had other projects, things he was forced to do by the high council, but he was still a great man," Kara said wistfully.

"My Pa wasn't the best man. He left when I was young. Ma always said he was a bit of a hard man to deal with at times," Fitz offered. Kara nodded. She didn't know what to say, and neither did Fitz apparently since he just went back to working on the biometer. Kara sighed, walking away with three sandwiches, two loaded up with every kind of meat the fridge was stocked with for her, and a turkey sandwich for Skye.

When she got to the quarantine, she looked at Skye. She looked miserable.

The doctor had ordered that Supergirl not go in, but Kara did it anyway, opening the door and closing it quickly, setting the sandwiches on the bed. Skye smiled and laughed loudly while Kara cried out when one of her sandwiches tipped over, spilling everything across the blanket.

"NO!" She shouted as she got down on her knees, fists waving in the air dramatically. Skye laughed harder, clutching her stomach at Kara's antics. Kara was happy to see Skye smiling, the tired look in her eyes gone for the moment.

"There's that smile," Kara said fondly. Skye quieted down as she looked at her sandwich.

"I needed that," she said. "Thank you."

Kara nodded and took a bite of her complete sandwich while she fixed her other one. These were masterpieces and they deserved to be appreciated fully…in her stomach. The two women ate quietly, not feeling the need to say anything, besides, Kara was listening to everything across the base, including Jemma recommending killing this 'Reina' person who was changed by the alien chemical weapon. Kara side eyed Skye.

There wasn't anything physically different about her, maybe she wasn't affected?

Kara stopped listening when Coulson ordered Jemma to come back to the base, and for May to gather everyone so they could go after HYDRA.

Kara sighed in annoyance that everyone was here and not getting anything done. They were arguing like children, and it was getting on her nerves as well as bothering Skye.

"I shouldn't have to ask any of you to save one of our own!" Coulson said, raising his voice as Mack became angrier.

"You never ask! You just give your orders no matter how cracked up they are!" Mack shouted.

"Guys, enough," Kara said, loud enough that she knew everyone heard her, but she was ignored.

"Mack, you'd do well to remember your rank right now!" May jumped in. That meant Hunter apparently also had to put in his two cents.

"Really? Rank at a time like this?"

"Not helping Hunter," Bobbi said.

"Guys stop," Skye said quietly. Like Kara, she was also ignored.

Kara stopped tuning into the conversation when the vital board started going haywire. Not trusting it, she tuned her senses to Skye's body. Her heart rate was racing abnormally fast for someone her age. Again, Skye tried to get them to stop, but they kept on arguing. Kara watched intensely as one of Skye's soda cans was wobbling with no apparent cause.

"Enough!" Kara shouted as she pounded her fist into the glass, cracking the entire panel. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Skye grabbed the can and set it down gently, a nervous look on her face. Kara side eyed her and observed the room, making sure nobody else saw what she had seen.

When everyone else had left the room, Kara turned slowly to Skye.

"Show me." Kara whispered. Skye looked at her with wide terrified eyes.

"Nothing happened, I'm still completely normal. Nothing's wrong with me," Skye said as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I didn't say anything was wrong with you Skye, but something clearly happened down there," Kara said gently as she slowly approached her sister. Skye backed away.

"No, nothing happened to me, I'm fine!" Skye denied, her voice raising. Kara, seeing the mounting panic in her friend, let the subject drop as her hands raised slowly.

"Okay, alright." Kara said gently. Skye began crying and Kara was quick to pull the younger girl into her arms. Skye latched on tightly and squeezed while tears steadily rolled down her cheeks.

They stayed together on the bed as Skye cried, Kara listening all over she had come to a decision an hour ago about she would do. Skye obviously had some kind of powers, that was easy to see, what they were and how they were triggered was something different. Over the last hour, Kara had been going through her memories of how powers could develop in someone who didn't normally have them. Herself for example, in her own habitat, she was powerless, but under a yellow sun, her body could do extraordinary things. Maybe when Skye had been exposed to the alien device, it had changed her on a cellular level. Kara theorized that the device may have literally rewritten Skye's DNA. If that was the case…how many others were like Skye, like Reina or whatever her name was.

Kara was broken out her biology thoughts when she heard the mechanical doors opening in the hangar bay. Kara x-rayed and rolled her eyes.

"Ready to be a pincushion again?" Kara asked sarcastically. Skye managed a small laugh.


	18. Chapter 18: Do no Harm

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Do No Harm**

Kara was standing outside the quarantine to give the doctor in the hazmat suit some room to maneuver, she was always within Skye's eyesight though, keeping her calm.

That was until Jemma began speaking.

"Thank goodness nothing bad happened to _you_ ," She said. "Wouldn't want you to stay in there forever." Kara frowned at that.

"I see no reason why she would have to stay in there forever, Doctor Simmons," Kara said shortly. Jemma blinked.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that Raina changed so dramatically-" Kara cut her off.

"So, if Skye changed you'd keep her in that glass box like an animal?"

"No that's not what I'm saying, Raina's entire cellular structure changed because of that device, look here." Jemma pulled up a screen that showed what Kara assumed to be a sample of Raina's DNA.

"It has extra macromolecules…so what?" Kara asked, trying her best to covertly defend Skye and stave off whatever Jemma was getting at.

"That's amazing." Skye said in surprise as she caught a glimpse of Raina's DNA.

"It's horrific." Jemma countered. Kara crossed her arms over her chest. "We need to make sure that you're not contaminated in anyway." Kara wanted to say something she really did.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Skye asked, Kara could hear the nerves in her voice.

"An epidemic," Jemma said gravely. Kara couldn't help laughing.

"I'm sorry, but I remember my lessons in beginner's biology on Krypton. Whatever this is isn't a virus. It would've already begun to spread with Raina on the loose. Besides, a virus can't literally rewrite DNA. I think she's fine Doctor Simmons." Kara said. Simmons looked insulted that Kara had called her work 'beginners biology.'

"No, I have to fix this mess," Jemma mumbled darkly as she went back to looking at Raina's DNA through a microscope. Kara frowned.

"What do you mean 'Fix,' Simmons? There's no 'fixing' this. It's part of the human DNA now." Kara countered tensely. Jemma looked at her.

"SHIELD was messing with things beyond it's control long before you ever showed up Supergirl. Powers, unearthly biology. We shouldn't have been trying to understand it or control it, we should've been trying to terminate it." Jemma reasoned. Kara bit the inside of her cheek.

"So you're saying my 'unearthly biology' should've been terminated? That I should've been put down like a rabid dog. That I, a scared being who had just lost everything I'd ever known, had no right to live on earth. That Director Fury should've locked me in a metal box in the dark and thrown away the key until he could figure out a way to put me down? I am not some plague Jemma Simmons, I am a living, breathing being who has every right to life like you do, like the hundreds of humans out there who develop powers, who are just scared and need help. It's people like you, in all your fear and anger and confusion and righteousness, that make decisions just like this, that push people who are afraid to do terrible things." Kara said angrily. Jemma backed away in fear before trying to justify herself.

"It is a plague! All it's ever brought anyone is death, this contagion must be stopped!" She shouted. "We've lost too many people over it, and Trip will be the last!"

"You humans with your righteous fear and anger." Kara mumbled. "You'll never learn." She whispered bitterly, turning towards Skye still in the quarantine box. Before she opened the door forcefully, she turned her head back to the doctor.

"We only become something to fear when you make us that way." Kara didn't turn around when she heard Jemma running from the room.

"I know you would like to deny that something happened to you…but I can see it in your eyes…you already know the truth." Kara whispered. Skye shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"No. There's nothing wrong with me!" Skye said loudly, the glasses clinking a little bit. Kara's eyes widened.

"Alright." She said softly. Breathing through her nose she nodded slightly. She looked at Skye.

"I'll just leave you alone then." She said. If Skye was unwilling to confront the truth, then the truth would confront _her_ at some point. Kara would just have to be around when it did to mitigate as much damage as possible.

As she was walking down the hall, she came up with a few theories as to what Skye's powers might be based on what she had observed. It might be psychic in nature, based on how the can moved when she began panicking earlier. It could be magnetic, but that was quickly discounted when the glasses started shaking.

Wait a minute.

Maybe it was vibration? If that was the case, then Skye's powers were much more powerful than she had initially thought.

Walking through the halls, her hands jammed in her pockets, Kara headed for the kitchen. What she heard on the way though made her blood boil, which in turn made her eyes heat up.

Simmons was talking about eradication. Simmons was talking about eradicating her _sister!_ Kara wouldn't allow another sister to be taken from her!

"Stop talking." May said when she noticed Supergirl, red eyes and all glaring at Jemma with such anger.

Jemma was threatening her family. The family that Kara had worked so hard to make for herself over the last two and a half years. Jemma was threatening to eradicate her sister and she wouldn't stand for it!

May pointed Kara out to Coulson, and his eyes got wide. For whatever reason, Simmons kept talking, saying how Raina should try to be taken alive, but it was preferable to put her down, that people like her were a plague.

"Shut up Simmons!" Coulson shouted. It was too late, Kara was behind Jemma with a gust of wind.

"You don't get to call me and my kind monsters!" She shouted as she looked at Jemma with such an angry look. Coulson saw through it first though, that fear, that overwhelming fear was controlling Kara.

He just didn't know why.

"You don't get to say my kind are monsters when you humans kill each other senselessly for nothing every day, when you slaughter the innocent and call it mercy, when you oppress and enslave the weak and call it righteous! You don't get to dissect people like me so you can sleep better at night! I am alive just like you! I feel like you do! I've seen _exactly_ what your kind is capable of, the horrors that you all inflict upon each other!" Kara shouted and ranted, tears turning to steam before they could roll down her cheeks.

She wasn't just angry for Skye right now, she was angry for the thousands of aliens and human like her, those who had been affected by Cadmus, by HYDRA. Aliens and people who were taken from their homes and tortured or experimented on.

All of it usually inflicted by people like Simmons. Sure, there were a few cruel ones those who were sadistic and evil enough to do it because they liked it, but people like Jemma, who did it out of fear, out of anger? They were often times just as dangerous, because they would say anything to justify themselves.

She felt one of Fitz's ICER rounds hit her in the back of the neck, but it did nothing. She lashed out, mindful that they were human, and pushed the one who shot her away. The haze of her anger and fear faded, and she was left with shame at seeing the terrified faces of the agents.

All except Coulson. He looked worried.

"I need some air," She said as she stormed off, pushing the blast door open with her brute strength and slipping out once there was enough room.

Flying through the open hangar door, she flew up into the outer reaches of the atmosphere. She dodged a few weather satellites before slowing down, her coat fluttering slowly in space. Kara stayed up for what felt like an hour, breathing slowly to conserve energy. It's not that she couldn't breathe in space like everyone thought when she passed out after myriad, it's that she needed to expend as little energy as possible to adjust.

She felt bad once she had time to think. She shouldn't have said those things. Jemma was grieving like the rest of them, and Kara had lost it because of her own fears, punishing Jemma and acting hypocritical because of it. It was wrong.

Her friends from her old earth would be so disappointed, she mentally berated herself. She had changed beyond something even she didn't recognize, much less anyone from her old home.

What would they think of her?

Slowly falling through Earth's atmosphere towards the hidden base, she thought about how she should apologize to Jemma. The first person she wanted to see though was Skye. Landing in the Hangar bay she walked towards the quarantine zone where Fitz and Skye were sitting on the bed.

Wait a minute. Fitz was sitting on the bed?

"So, I take it you're out of quarantine?" Kara asked with a quirked eyebrow. Skye sighed.

"You were right." She admitted. Kara nodded, no 'I told you so' present on her face, which Skye was grateful for. Fitz looked between the two.

"She knows?" He whispered.

"She was the first to figure it out, saw more signs before anyone else did." Skye said quietly. Fitz nodded.

"We've decided to keep it hidden, what with how Jemma's acting n' all that," Fitz said. Kara nodded.

"In that case, I'll stay here. If her powers grow to be as powerful as I suspect, she'll need training, or at least a way to stop herself if she loses control." Kara said, no room for argument in her tone.

"It'll be just like the good ol' days, except instead of Asgardian staff's, we have powers to deal with." Skye said sarcastically, waving her hand unenthusiastically in the air.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to get used to new powers. Trust me, it won't be easy, but it'll be well worth it when you can keep yourself and your friends safe."

 _Faro, Portugal_

A woman walked up to a campfire on the beach holding a sword. One of the two men came over to her. She looked at him, unimpressed, but maybe he had the answers she needed.

"Supergirl or Kava. Where can I find them?" She demanded.

"Sorry, we don't know where we can find those people." The man answered in accented English. She began walking away when she heard the single one walking u behind her.

"Hey, a pretty lady like you shouldn't be out alone at night. I can help you find Supergirl or Kava. I can also help with anything you might need." He said suggestively.

Growing tired of the mans voice, she whirled around and punched him, sending him flying a few yards back, rolling in the sand. She bean walking away.

"Lady! Who the hell are you?" Another man shouted. She didn't turn around but spoke only to herself.

"I do not know."

 _SHIELD base_

"Hey Kara, we could really use your help on this mission," Coulson said as he knocked on her door. He jumped a little when she spoke behind him.

"What can I hep you with?" She asked with a chuckle.

"First off, what have I told you about using your powers to scare me?" He asked. Kara pouted.

"That it's cheating." Kara admitted slowly. Coulson nodded.

"And second, we got a call from Portugal, the prime minister is holding a woman who matches the description of Lady Sif," he said. Kara shook her head in confusion.

"Why would he need to hold her? And why wouldn't she just wait where we could easily find her, where I could find her?" Kara questioned. Coulson shrugged.

"We think she was looking for you anyway. The only thing she's said is that she needed to find you, and someone named Kava," Coulson said as he flipped through his papers.

"Alright. I'm in." Kara said with a shrug of her shoulders. Coulson nodded and tapped on his data pad a few times.

"Excellent. Head for the BUS and we'll take off in a few minutes."

"Roger dodger, director," Kara said with a goofy grin. Coulson chuckled as he walked off, and Kara headed to the BUS.

"Hey May!" Kara said excitedly. She received a small grunt and a quirk of the lips in response. "I know you like me May, you can't deny it!" Kara shouted as the stoic agent walked away. Kara could've sworn she heard May chuckling a little. She shrugged and walked the opposite way.

A few minutes later, the bus was taking off, Skye moving to sit in a seat next to her. They gently entwined their fingers.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Skye whispered. Kara shook her head.

"No, I understand. For years I didn't want to acknowledge my powers, hated that I had them at all. I hid myself because I had no control. It wasn't until Alex helped me learn that I started to accept that they were a part of me on earth." Kara said quietly, listening for anyone who might be eavesdropping.

"How did you accept that you even had them?" Skye asked. Kara thought for a moment.

"I think it was when we had a popcorn machine. I had been shirking my lessons on control, especially my hearing. When the popcorn went off, it scared me so bad I hid under the table. It reminded me of the noises I heard the night Krypton died. It was the wakeup call I needed to finally accept that my powers were never going away."

"How long did it take you too get control?" Skye asked, sounding much smaller and less confident than normal. Kara sighed.

"It's hard to say. I had most of the important powers down in less than a year. Learning the fine control of my strength, I still have trouble with that sometimes. I get angry and crush a phone here, get careless and break something there. I don't think I'll ever have 'control' the way I want it, but it's pretty close." Kara shrugged. Skye nodded absentmindedly. "But you? I know you can control this. You have a gifted mind Skye. Something nobody else around here can match. If anyone can gain control with powers, it's you."

Skye nodded, not saying anything for a few moments. Kara leaned her head back, and for an hour the two talked about nothing and everything.

When they landed, Kara was one of the last one's out. Coulson was waiting for her.

"Because she was asking for you and 'Kava,' I think it would be best if you talked to her first. May and I will handle the police." Coulson explained the plan, Kara nodded when he was finished. He gave her the location of the police station.

"I'll meet you there," Kara said, taking off before Coulson could say anything else.

When she arrived at the police station, she touched down in front of the door gently, and walked in, her coat rustling behind her as she scanned the building for Sif. She spotted the warrior easily, sitting calmly on a bench.

She was wearing a leather jacket, which looked pretty good on her, but it threw Kara off. She was used to Asgardian's wearing their armor all the time, and to see a warrior such as Sif without that armor was just…weird.

Kara walked into the main area before floating up to the level where Sif was.

"Hey Sif, how's it going." Kara asked cheerily with a smile. Sif stared at her blankly.

"Are you Supergirl?" She asked, tilting her head. "Forgive me, I recognize the symbol upon your breast, but I do not know you." She said, her face tight with frustration. Kara X-rayed the woman quickly. She had a bruise on her head, but Kara couldn't see any internal damage to the brain anywhere near that location. Further X-ray showed that she had a bruise on her stomach, and that her knuckles were bloody though no bones were broken.

There shouldn't be any real reason for any memory loss.

Not logically anyway. So, Kara started thinking illogically.

Maybe someone took her memories away, and she only remembered Supergirl as a name? Maybe the bruise on Sif's head really did do some damage, and she just couldn't see it?

Sighing, Kara hovered up and over the railing, sitting on the bench next to Sif. "I am Supergirl, and you are Lady Sif, warrior of Asgard." Kara said. Sif continued to stare blankly. Kara grew more worried.

"Tell me what you remember at least." Kara suggested. Sif nodded and blinked a few times, her frown growing on her face.

"I remember Asgard, but not my home there or why I am here. You say I am a warrior, but I do not know then why I wear these hides instead of armor. I remember the basic things I learned on Asgard, cultures of different realms, languages, other species across the nine realms. The rest is…blank or fragmented." Sif growled out a long sigh. Kara put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have some friends coming who might be able to help. They might not be able to return your memory, but I think that they can at least figure out what happened to you." Kara said gently. The last thing she wanted was Sif thinking she'd hurt her. The warrior nodded.

"I'm sorry, if Thor were here on earth I'd call him." Kara said, frustration at not being able to help someone she at least considered an acquaintance. Kara looked up, her brow furrowing at the look on Sif's face.

"Why…Why are you making that face?"

Sif was smiling, and to see someone like Sif smiling, like she didn't know how, was a bit weird.

"I don't know who Thor is, but when you say it I want to smile." Sif said, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh." Kara said, a surprised looked on her face. Shrugging her shoulders, she stood up with a smile and an empty stomach. "Well, no use just sitting around here waiting all day, wanna get a bite to eat?"

Sif looked hesitantly for a second before she smiled.

"Something to eat would be lovely, thank you Supergirl." Sif was grateful for this blonde woman she didn't really know.

"Please, we've met before and I consider us acquaintances, call me Kara." The blonde powerhouse said with her hand held out. Sif stood as she grabbed the offered appendage. Nodding, the two left the police station.

Kara was being stared at, that much she knew just by the feeling she was getting, nevermind what her other senses were picking up. People all over the world knew who Supergirl was, because she was literally all over the world. Earthquakes, volcanoes, tsunami's; She was doing it all. She had never to Portugal however, and the people were in shock.

True, it wasn't everyday that a superhero just took a stroll through downtown after being seen exiting a police station, but she was having a good time. She was walking with Sif, talking about their different childhoods growing up. They had a lot of similar experiences, well, up until Kara escaped Krypton anyway. They both had a very extensive early education that many humans would consider college level and in some cases beyond. Sif told Kara how she was one of the best female warriors even at a young age, young for her, and how she was almost destined to be a fully-fledged warrior before she had even hit the Asgardian equivalent age of fifteen. Kara expressed a similar circumstance, how she was set to be the youngest scientist in Krypton's history.

When they were almost to the nearest lunch place, which Kara only knew where it was because of her sense of smell as well as x-ray vision, someone stopped them.

"Supergirl, you sign?" A woman said in broken English. Kara smiled and took the offered pen and picture, signing it quickly and doodling her logo by the name. The pair of women continued walking, leaving the astonished woman to talk excitedly with her friends nearby.

"They seem to greatly respect you." Sif observed. Kara nodded, her hands in her coat pockets.

"It didn't used to be like this," Kara began, memories of her universe flooding her mind as she spoke of those experiences. "People were either comfortable with me, or they hated me and my kind."

Sif looked at her friend. "There was a time when Asgardians were the same, before we stopped involving ourselves in the other realms' affairs. Many worlds within realms viewed us as warmongers, thirsty for the next battle." Sif explained with what Kara thought was shame.

"I remember a time when Thor was like that. He was always looking for the next battle to fight, war to win. I was the same as well before I learned better." Sif admitted quietly. Kara hummed. "I am glad that in my forgetfulness, I have not reverted to such ways."

"I don't think you would've. You've learned, grown since then, become a better person. Lessons like those are not easily forgotten." Kara said as they came to a stop outside a small restaurant.

"Come on," Kara said as she nodded her head towards the door. "Let's get something to eat."


	19. Chapter 19: Aftershocks

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Aftershocks**

"You know, I really wish you would've stayed at the precinct." Coulson called across the small restaurant as he walked in with May behind him. Kara looked up with wide eyes, a burger in her right hand and fries in her left.

"Fowwy!" She choked out, attempting to swallow. Sif laughed as she finished her burger.

Kara put down her third after swallowing.

"Sorry," She repeated. "I needed the energy and this place just smelled to good to pass up."

"I understand, a little hurt that you didn't save me any fries, but I understand." Coulson said jokingly. Kara at least had the decency to look guilty.

"Did you get her sword?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, we got it." May said, brandishing the metal work of art that was Sif's sword.

"So, any idea's as to what Sif is doing here?" Kara asked.

"A vague idea, Skye found it on Twitter," Coulson said, pulling out a pad with a video. The video showed Sif battling it out with a man, strong enough to at least hold back Sif's strength, and if Thor was to be believed, was no easy feat. Sif got in a strike to the man's chest, causing a spark. He fell to one knee in pain. The battle ended abruptly when Sif went for an overhead strike, only to be hit in the stomach with a small hammer that sent out a shockwave. The man threw her off the pier, and the video ended.

"So why were you after this man?" Coulson asked. Kara's head shot up form the screen as it replayed the video.

"Oh right I forgot, Sif, doesn't exactly have all of her memories." Kara said, poking her pointer fingers together.

"Really, you couldn't have led with that?" May asked sarcastically, quirking her eyebrow. Skye was right, it did make Kara feel like a misbehaving child.

"Sorry. I was thinking with my stomach when you walked in!" Kara defended herself. "Anyways, now that we know who we're looking for, we can focus on why."

Coulson nodded.

They were back in the BUS, looking over the video with Fitz and Simmons. Kara kept herself between Simmons and Skye since she still didn't trust the brit.

"He's clearly wearing something mechanical, whatever it is, she nailed it," Fitz said.

"And there's more," Jemma said as she zoomed in on the impact of the sword with the alien's chest piece. Sparks, but there was also blue stuff that flew off.

"Is that…blood?" Skye asked.

"There's no way to know from the video." Fitz said. Coulson waved his hand over the vid-table.

"Fitz is right, there's no way to know until we get down there. Fitz, once we land, I want you on the pier with Hunter and Mack handling forensics. Skye, you and Bobbi talk to anyone who might've seen the fight, see if we can track down where this guy went." Coulson ordered. Jemma opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it when Supergirl was near Coulson.

"Supergirl, if you would like to join us, we could certainly use your eyes on the pier," Coulson added before he walked into the lounge area. Kara shrugged.

"Why not?" She asked allowed, amused as she went to sit by Skye.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey yourself," Skye said with a laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked quietly. Skye thought for a moment.

"Well, I haven't had an incident so that's gotta be a plus, right?" Skye asked. Kara nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." Kara shrugged. Skye gave her a worried look. "Relax okay, if my hunch is correct that whatever your power is, which I strongly think might be vibrations, they might be tied to your emotions." Skye nodded.

"I think you might be right, whenever I'm scared or anxious, I just feel like bee's are crawling under my skin." Skye confessed. Kara put a hand on her shoulder, grounding her brunette sister by choice in the present. Skye relaxed, and closed her eyes, leaning back in the chair.

"Good. Take deep breaths and drown out all other noise. Focus on your own heartbeat." Kara coached. She was giving Skye a very basic lesson in Torquasm-Vo, a meditation that had been helping Kara keep the anger at bay caused by the Asgardian berserker staff. Skye almost seemed to be sleeping, but Kara could hear Skye's heartbeat wasn't slow enough for it.

Kara let Skye meditate until they landed about fifteen minutes later, near the pier where Sif had been thrown into the ocean.

When they walked up to the pier, Sif looked frustrated.

"My mind is that of a lost adolescent. I can provide no information of value," She said. Kara didn't stick around though to hear Coulson and May talking to the amnesiac warrior, she went to help Fitz, Hunter, and Mack.

"Need any help?" She asked, looking around for anything that might be useful. Mack scoffed.

"SHIELD doesn't need outside help." He sneered. Kara frowned.

"SHIELD sure needed outside help at the triskelion." Kara shot back. She wasn't about to be anyone's punching back for their frustrations. Coulson had asked if she wanted to help, so she was going to help. Mack glared at her before going back to work. Kara looked around, stepping carefully around Fitz who was taking samples of anything particularly interesting.

"Hey Fitz, this is about where mister roboto was standing when Sif got him, Right?" Hunter asked as he walked towards a pole. Kara could see that it wasn't stable, and moved when Hunter touched it, causing it to fall over. She caught the lamppost before it could shatter and hurt Fitz, Mack, or Hunter.

"Whatcha thinking Turbo?" Mack asked fitz.

"Simmons, I'm uploading something to you," Fitz said as he took a knife and broke off a piece of the pole, sliding it into one of SHIELD's super gadgets.

"I dunno…shatter pattern and crystal formation residue indicates liquid nitrogen," Kara said, a hand on her chin as she looked at the residue on the broken lamppost. Fitz tilted his head in a question. Kara shrugged. "I mean…there's minute crystal formation residue, but no crystal, indicating that whatever formed burned off quick enough that it didn't take the pattern with it."

"It's possible but it would have to have been the highest possible temperature for liquid nitrogen to freeze, and then dissipate into the air while still leaving the residual structures," Fitz said as he brought out a magnifying glass.

"Yeah…it's definitely possible." He murmured.

"Hunter, you got comms?" Kara asked. He nodded.

"Can you tell Coulson to relay that information to Sif. See if she knows any species in the realms who might need liquid nitrogen to breath, regulate their body temperatures, or for some other purpose?" Kara asked. Hunter nodded again and walked a few feet away to relay the information.

"You're not SHIELD. Don't presume to give us orders." Mack said in a low voice behind her. Kara turned around to find him towering over her. She floated up to look him in the eye.

"Agent Mackenzie, I believe I _asked_ Mister Hunter to give the information to Coulson, the words 'go do this' never left my mouth." Kara said calmly. The goliath of a man growled, he stormed off before anything else could be said. Kara sighed. She wanted these people to respect her, but many were simply weary, and she hoped it would change.

"Hey, Coulson says Sif said that there are only nine creatures in the realms who use liquid nitrogen to breath, three who use it for blood. None of the are humanoid." Hunter informed. Kara nodded before looking up.

"What did she say about body temperature regulation?" Kara asked. Hunter smiled.

"There's only one; Kree. Their skin turns blue without it. On their home planet, it's fine, but here, Liquid nitrogen cools their bodies and makes their skin turn pink, like a humans, like yours." Hunter said. Kara nodded.

"From the sounds of it, Bobbi and Skye may have found him?" Hunter murmured as he pressed his fingers to hos ear to hear better.

"Wait, if that guy is as strong as Sif, then they'll be no match for him. Where are they?" Kara asked quickly as she hovered in the air. The minute Hunter told her they were in the closest hospital, she took off.

"Man I wish I could fly like that." Hunter said, holding his hands to cover his eyes from the sun as Supergirl blasted off.

"Well, you'd likely need the invulnerability to pretty much everything to go the speeds she can go. Otherwise you might tear your body apart." Fitz explained. Mack watched Supergirl fly off with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face.

Landing at the hospital, Kara focused her hearing, tuning in to Skye's rapidly rising heartbeat. Running through the halls, Kara felt the entire building begin to shake. Turning a corner, she saw the man they were looking for, and quickly knocked him over the head, sending him into unconsciousness.

Coming to a stop where Skye was, she threw the shelving unit that had fallen on her friend off, and helped Skye up gently. The shaking was still happening, and Kara looked Skye dead in the eye.

"Take a deep breath, let everything fade away but the sound of my voice." Kara said gently. Skye took a shaky breath, keeping eye contact with Kara.

"Good, that's really good. Now, I want you imagine yourself doing the most relaxing thing you can imagine," Kara said.

Gradually, the shaking began to lessen until it stopped completely. When Kara was sure that Skye would be alright and not bring the building down by accident, she went over to Bobbi. Scanning her quickly, she saw that there was nothing but a very minor concussion. She was unconscious, but she would wake up in an hour or two. Picking Bobbi up, she carried her gently out of the building where Coulson and May were waiting with the car. Laying the Blonde agent down in the backseat, Kara walked back into the building, through the man who started all of this over her shoulder and walked out with him as well.

"Is that-" May began, Kara nodded her head as she dumped him into the back of the SUV. The ride to the BUS was spent in silence as Kara and Sif kept their eyes on the Kree.

She may not have known everything about the Kree, but she trusted Thor and Sif.

When the Kree warrior was put into the vibranium cell, Kara went and found Skye who was talking to Fitz.

"you did good today," Kara said, her voice full of praise. Skye hung her head.

"The gun exploded in my hands, that's not good." She said bitterly. Kara looked at Fitz and he nodded, leaving the room, taking Hunter who had just walked in with him.

"Skye, look at me." Kara said softly. Skye reluctantly did, and she saw Kara smiling gently.

"Understanding and controlling your powers is scary, I know. The more you fear them though, and hide form them, the more they control you. I wasn't going to tell you until it was ready, but I think, if your powers continue to grow, then I should take you to my fortress and train you there." Kara said. Skye's eyes bugged out of her head.

"You have a _fortress_?" Skye asked in shock. Kara looked at her sheepishly.

 _Seven months ago_

" _Tony!" Kara shouted at the top of her lungs as she entered Tony's lab._

" _You bellowed?" He asked sarcastically as he put down his welding torch._

" _Wanna build a fortress in the Antarctic with me?" Kara asked excitedly as she practically bounced on the balls of her feet and her eyes seemed to sparkle._

" _Hell yeah!" Tony said agreed immediately._

 _After the fall of SHIELD_

" _Well, it's pretty much done." Tony said as one of his Iron legion drones moved a support beam slightly. Kara agreed._

" _Reminds me of Kals a lot." Kara said, a reminiscent look in her eye as she took in the entire structure._

 _It wasn't perfectly like Kal's fortress of solitude, but the synthetic crystalline structure with depictions of her mother and father as well as Alex, J'onn, Winn, James, Lena, both Jeremiah and Eliza, Kal, and her aunt Astra carved into the wall really brought it together. There were multiple bedrooms, a lab which Tony had supplied the equipment for, a sub basement that had sub basements hidden away, and a room designed for training._

 _Tony had built dozens of bots with unique fighting styles so that Kara could at least practice without hurting anyone. Kara didn't tell him that she was working on a red solar generator, capable of stripping her of her powers. Nobody else had access to the fortress except for her._

" _What are you going to call this place?" Tony asked as he slid into the Mark forty two armor. Kara thought for a moment._

" _I dunno, whatever I feel like I guess!" Kara said with a laugh. "Race you back old man!" Kara said as she took off._

" _Who are you calling old!" Tony laughed as he took off after her._

"So, you and Tony stark just decided to go and build a fortress…on a whim." Skye said dumbly. Kara nodded with a grin. "And you want to take me there?" Skye asked, losing her charisma as she asked the question. Kara sighed.

"I trust you Skye, I really do. But these powers, they're strong, and they need to be respected and learned. If you don't learn how to use them, they will grow stronger and stronger until you won't be able to hold them back anymore." Kara said gently. Skye nodded, blinking tears away.

"What do we do?" she whispered. Kara wrapped her in a hug.

"We wait. When this whole thing with Sif and the Kree is over, I'll take you to my fortress and we'll train where you can unleash your power." Skye looked at Kara incredulously. "I know, but believe me, the fortress training room can withstand me. I think it can withstand you as well." Kara smirked, and Skye gave a watery laugh.

"Okay." She nodded. Kara pulled her in for another hug, and the two walked out of the storage room a few minutes later.

An hour and a half later, Kara was walking with Skye, Coulson, May, Vin-tak, and Sif to the main room.

"Guys, just give him the truncheon. I'm right here, if he tries anything, I can stop him." Kara said, annoyed with the argument that had unfolded the moment they de-boarded the plane. Coulson nodded and handed Vin-tak the tiny hammer. The Kree nodded towards Kara gratefully before hitting Sif in the stomach, knocking her back, and handing the truncheon to Kara, who took it carefully.

"You back with us?" Kara asked as Sif recovered. She nodded.

"I am Lady Sif of Asgard, friend of SHIELD." She declared.

"Ah, an Asgardian, it all makes sense now." Win-tak sneered.

"Seriously, enough. Just explain why you're here and then you can go home." Kara said shortly. The Kree warrior nodded once and sighed.

"You are clearly not human," Vin-tak said as he looked at Kara, and she nodded. "Then you should be familiar with the concept terrigenisis." He said, looking at both Kara and Sif. They both nodded.

"Yes, Ancient Kree descending on helpless planets, altering inhabitants to fight their wars." Sif explained. Kara raised her hand.

"Wait, are we talking about the same terrigenisis, cause on my home planet, terrigenisis meant changing a _planet_ and its atmosphere to suit our needs." Kara said. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"We'll get to that later, for now, Sif, please continue." Coulson said, curiosity building in him. Kara glanced at Skye, who looked extremely worried.

"Earth was among the many planets the Kree used for our experiments." Vin-tak said with shame.

"Blue angels that fell from the Sky." Skye whispered.

"You needed them to win your war, to fight and die for your people." Kara accused as she stepped forward.

"Yes. One cruel and vicious faction among my people tried on many planets, with many different species, but none except earth succeeded. Here, they had to shut down. The ancient earthlings rose up and pushed the faction out with the aid of the better of my kind, and we left earth in peace. I was traveling past here when I intercepted the signal form the ancient city. If one of these monsters is on the loose, then they need to be put down." Vin-take growled. Skye backed away slowly.

"If the Kree empire knew that the experiments had been a true success, not the cover up my better kind gave to the empire, then they would renew their experiments with a vigor, ravaging your world and taking any who posses the ancient DNA." He said darkly. "These monsters on the loose pose a danger to your entire species. With the diviner's here in that crate, I can take them, and destroy them."

Unfortunately, lady luck wasn't on their side today.

"Sir, the crate is empty." Simmons said over the comms.

"Then my worst fears have been realized." The Kree said as he hung his head. He looked up again with a fierce look in his eye.

"We must find the remaining diviners as well as anyone who was changed and destroy them."

"Well, as a plus, we flooded the city so no more diviners can be used there." Coulson said, trying to add a positive spin. Nobody was positive right now. "We also know the woman who was changed, Raina."

"Have you put down this Kree slave warrior?" Sif asked. Kara slowly moved in front of Skye, the truncheon still clutched tightly in her hands.

"No. She disappeared before we could apprehend her." May said helpfully. Kara wished she would shut up. Kara could hear Skye's heartbeat picking up by the second, any minute now, the room would start shaking, and then everyone would know.

"What do you know about this woman?" Sif asked.

"We don't know much, other than that Skye witnessed it." Coulson said as he looked at his young agent. Skye froze as all attention except Kara's was on her.

"What did you see?" Sif asked, a dangerous edge to her voice. Skye tried to stammer out a response, but Vin-Tak cut her off.

"You must understand, these creatures are abominations, monsters created only to kill, even if they don't realize it."

Kara felt it, the ground beginning to shake. Her senses allowed her to hear it as well. Nobody else seemed to feel it, so that was good. Maybe she could get everyone to calm down before Skye started to really panic.

"I ask again Skye, what did you see in the city?" Sif asked, harder this time. Skye stammered.

"I did-didn't see much. Som-some mist but-"

"You saw the mist?" Vin-tak interrupted. Kara saw his hands ball into fists.

Skye realized it too, and the room began shaking.

Hard.

"Skye…you wanna talk to us?" Ma asked calmly. She watched Skye intently, like a hawk, as the young agent tried to stammer out a response.

"It's you, isn't it?" Coulson asked gently, but to Skye, it sounded like accusation. Kara jumped in front of him, her face filling Skye's sight.

"Skye, listen to me, I need you to breathe for me. Get this under control."

"She wasn't meant to control, she was-" Vin-tak couldn't finish his biting remark when a fist impacted his face, sending him flying through the glass doors of the common room. Kara stood there for a second, fist forward in front of her face. She slowly brought it down and whirled back around to Skye.

"I need you to focus on your own heartbeat." Kara said urgently as she covered Skye's ears to drown out the shaking noise.

"I-I can't!" Skye cried as she tried, but she was slipping to far into the panic of the situation.

"Hand her over Supergirl, before she hurts someone." Sif said from behind her.

"She didn't choose this, the same as I didn't, but she deserves every chance she can to control it!" Kara snarled as she shoved Skye behind her. "I don't want to hurt you Sif, but I will if I have too." She said calmly as she fell into a fighting stance.

"She is dangerous! Imagine what will happen as her powers grow. It won't stop at shaking the room. She could collapse buildings, tear apart continents!" Sif said, raising her voice.

"So can I!" Kara shouted. "But I learned, I controlled it!" she defended, the shaking was getting worse the longer people were arguing over Skye.

"Enough!" Vin-tak shouted as he pulled himself out of the wall, lunging at Kara. Supergirl simply picked him up by his jacket, threw him at Sif, then took Skye's hand.

"Trust me." She said. Skye managed a nod.

"Always."

Hugging tight to her friend, Kara dashed out the underground base, smashing through the reinforced doors back first, to protect Skye, and flew through the open hangar bay and launched into the evening sky.

Throughout the entire process, Kara felt her body vibrate the moment she latched onto Skye and picked her up off the ground. It was growing more and more painful by the minute. Climbing to two hundred feet, Kara hovered in the air as the vibrations ripped through her body.

"You are my sister, and my sister can do anything she sets her mind to. I know you can do this." Kara said, her voice shaking slightly as she tried to get Skye to calm down.

"Listen to my heartbeat. It's something that always helped me when I felt overwhelmed." Kara suggested. Skye moved her hands around Kara's back as she adjusted herself to press her ear to where Kara's heart was located. The moment Skye's hands moved, Kara felt pain.

Everywhere there was pain. Her lower organs felt like they were literally being ripped apart. Gritting her teeth, Kara accepted the pain, and allowed Skye enough time to calm down more.

It wouldn't be quick enough, Kara realized as her vision began fading into little black spots. Her powers were draining quickly as they repaired her damaged organs and tissues and muscles. Slowly gliding back down, Kara realized she wasn't going to make it. The fall would surely kill them both, so she began floating to a tall pine tree.

"Kara?" Skye asked as she was set down on one of the highest branches.

"Great job, tiny." Kara whispered as she collapsed heavily onto a branch below.

"Why did you do that?" Skye whispered.

"Because your my friend. I'd do anything for my friends. Besides, this entire situation reminded me of my friend Lena. People judged her for what others had done before her, not who she is now. They never gave her a chance, just shunned her and threw her in the same boat as everyone else. But Lena was so much more than that, she was kindhearted, generous to a fault, loyal, passionate, and loving. You deserve a chance the same as her, the same chance I got when my powers first started developing." Kara said. Skye began crying, Kara's words getting to her.

"Don't cry tiny. We'll go to my fortress, we'll train you, and then you can show them how awesome you are." Kara said. Skye nodded in resignation.

"I know it's not ideal, but tensions are high down there. Vin-tak has been dealt with, but Sif I still fuming." Kara said gently as she began floating down slowly, the setting sun charging her slowly.

"Stay here. I'll go deal with this." She grunted as landed. Skye nodded from her perch way up in the tree.

Landing and walking through the hangar bay, Kara saw Sif waiting for her.

"Hand her over Supergirl, this doesn't have to get any-" Sif grunted in pain as her sword heated up in her palm. Kara knew Sif was powerful with her sword, so she took it out of the fight. The warrior charged at her, using a move she was all too familiar with through Thor's training, and dodged left, punching Sif in the neck, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"You will not take her, because I will not allow it. I spare your life today Sif because I value Thor's friendship, and it would hurt him to tell him that you died by my hand." Kara growled. She had no intention of killing Sif, but the warrior didn't need to know that.

The warrior lay still as she looked at Kara's deadly expression; eyes set ablaze in red, heaving breaths of anger. Sif could practically feel the waves of power rolling off Supergirl's body. She nodded hesitantly, head shaking slightly at the strength and power this woman possessed.

She had never encountered a being this powerful, and certainly didn't think Supergirl was that powerful when they first met. Clearly that had been a gross underestimation on her part.

"I think you should be leaving now." Kara said tightly, walking away with a swirl of her coat, her boots pounding on the floor. Looking up at the open hangar doors, she ascended through them, and floated up to where Skye was still in the tree.

"Everything okay?" She asked hesitantly. Kara shook her head slightly.

"They're scared down there. The power you possess…they don't understand, will never understand. They can do all the research they want but your powers are beyond them now. Simmons…I have a feeling she's going to try and cure you, fix you. I wanna give you the choice; we can learn about your powers, or you can try to suppress them, either one I am okay with," Kara said gently. Skye nodded slowly as she considered her options.

"I think…I think I want to learn these powers, get a handle on them. I think the best way to do it would be with someone who knows what it takes to do that," Skye decided. Kara nodded as she looked back towards the base.

"Now…how to break the news to papa Coulson." Kara said with a laugh.


	20. Chapter 20: Future's New and Old

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Twenty: Future's new and Old**

"Absolutely not!" Coulson said as he hit his hand against his desk for the third time. They had bee having this argument for almost an hour now, and it was still no closer to resolution than when it first started.

"Damnit Phil, will you just stop and think about it for more than five seconds!" Kara swore. She knew Skye, as well as almost everyone else, was outside the door ducking so their shadows wouldn't be seen in the glass.

"No. Skye belongs here. We are more than capable of handling Skye's abilities!" He said loudly, repeating his point from twenty minutes ago.

"Clearly! You've all done such a good job with your own powers, near perfect control that you know exactly how to at least help someone! Oh wait, that's me!" Kara said again. "You don't think I know what you wanted to do with her?" she whispered. "Fury told me all about his safe-house in the mountains, so did Bruce. Isolating her like that…you think that'll help her?" Kara whispered angrily. Coulson gaped.

"Why would Fury tell you about that? I knew him for years before he told me." Coulson mumbled.

"He offered to let me stay there while I adjusted. I declined…stubbornness or pride in my own abilities. The point is Phil, is that Skye would be miserable and alone there, trying to learn her powers by herself. She's powerful, I can feel it. I _did_ feel it." Kara took a step forward as she unzipped her jacket and pulled up her sleeveless shirt, showing the still healing bruising around her entire midsection.

Coulson's eyes went wide as he stepped forward, his hand shaking as he moved hesitantly to see better. Kara gave him a blank look before lowering her shirt and zipping up her jacket.

"I felt her rip my internal organs apart, Phil. That's not an easy thing to do," she whispered. Coulson looked resigned as he sat back heavily on his desk. Sighing, he moved to open the door, and Skye fell through for Kara to catch her.

"Thanks," She mumbled. Kara nodded and stood her upright. Coulson closed the door with another sigh, and he waited for the shadows to disappear around the corner. Turning around, he looked at Skye with a resigned look before pulling out several sheets of paper.

"Skye, these are papers taking you off active duty. Kara, these right here, are also papers transferring Skye into your care and protection," He said, not looking either of them in the eye.

"It's only temporary Phil, just until she learns better control," Kara said softly. Phil nodded as Kara signed the papers, Skye glancing over hers before she signed as well.

"Pack a bag Skye, I'll be waiting for you in the hangar bay." Kara said as Skye walked out of the office door. When she was halfway down the hall, Kara called after her. "Don't forget to bring a heavy jacket and pack warm!"

Sighing, she turned back to Coulson.

"This is for the best, Phil. You and I both know it." Kara said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I realize that…but Skye is important to me, and it feels like you're taking her from her family." He said.

"What do you think I am to her?" Kara said indignantly. Phil growled.

"That's not what I meant. You're important to her too but…" He trailed off. Kara walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"But you see her as the family you couldn't have. The daughter you've wanted," Kara said softly. Coulson nodded as he stood up, pressing his palms to his desk. He calmly walked over to the door and held it open.

"Take care of her for me…please," He said quietly. Kara nodded quickly.

"Of course, with my life Phil." Coulson took a deep breath before he looked her in the eye.

"I know you will. You have mine and Melinda's number if you need them, we have yours if we absolutely need you. I'll update you on anything Simmons discover from studying Skye's blood…" He trailed off, nothing left to list off concerning Skye. Kara hugged him.

"I'll take good care of her, you have my word. I'll call you if anything happens." She whispered as she pulled out of the hug slowly. Coulson let her go, and she slipped out of the room without another word, heading straight for the hangar.

Skye was already there, as was Hunter and Mack. She was saying her 'see you laters,' and Kara hung back to give her that time. Mack gave her a tight expression and a firm handshake. Hunter gave her a hug.

"Be safe." He murmured. Skye nodded into his chest and walked over to Kara.

"You ready?" The blonde powerhouse asked. Skye nodded and Kara held out her hands. Skye slung her bag over her shoulder and jumped into Kara's arms.

"Relax Skye. Don't be rigid or it'll be a lot more uncomfortable of a ride," Kara said. Skye took a few deep breaths and relaxed herself. When Kara was satisfied, she flew out of the hangar and towards her fortress in Antarctica.

On the way there, her headpiece buzzed with an incoming call from Tony. She looked at Skye, who just stared at her with interest.

"Hey Tony!" She replied, shouting a bit over the wind.

" _Hey Kar, I was about to run some simulations and wanted your thoughts."_

"I'm kinda busy at the moment. Which simulation do you want to run anyway, the Ultron program?" Kara had her reservations about the Ultron program, Ultron for short. Tony's idea was ambitious, an iron legion controlled by a central AI that would phase out the Avengers eventually.

" _Yeah, specifically the connection sequencing. I think it needs to be tweaked heavily for better control."_

"Tony, I'm telling you, do not change that code. I put it there for a reason. It's based off Krypton's AI coding, a preventative measure against complete takeover!" Kara said in frustration. "I'm telling you, it's not a great idea!"

" _Hear me out on this, if we give the legion a central command with one AI, it'll be easier and less strenuous than any central command running dozens of individual AI codes."_ Kara growled, Tony wasn't listening, so he'd just have to learn.

"Fine Tony. Run the simulation on an air gapped system. I'll help you review the data when I get back." Kara hung up before Tony could say anything else. She knew he needed to learn on his own, it was his nature. Even when someone like Kara told him it was a bad idea, he had to do it to learn why.

"Everything good?" Skye asked as they passed over amazon rainforest.

"I'm fine. Tony's just being a butt about his AI that he wants to make to help replace the Avengers," Kara explained. "He means well, but I want to make sure this AI is as safe as it can be before he decides to unleash it before it's completely ready."

"I remember the first time I hacked into JARVIS." Skye said wistfully. Kara nearly dropped her form the surprise of the admission.

"You did what?" She laughed.

"I hacked into JARVIS. Made him call Stark something less than stellar, and joyfully got into a hack off with Tony Stark once he realized what happened." Skye said proudly. Kara laughed her head off since she knew that Skye was one of the best hackers around and Tony was pretty good, but only became amazing when JARVIS was helping.

They flew for another few hours, the weather getting worse. Kara made Skye take her headpiece and wear it for eye protection since Skye had forgotten hers.

"I'm landing us here! Hold on a second!" Kara shouted over the winds. Skye nodded, shivering heavily as the temperature began seeping through her heavy winter coat. Kara pulled out a button, and the light shimmered for a brief second before a massive structure was revealed. Walking up to it, Kara stuck her hand into a giant hole. Pushing forward, she rotated her wrist ninety degrees, the frozen metal squealing. Pulling back on the massive lock, she lifted it up by a foot and pushed in again, rotating her wrist forty-five degrees. A massive clanging echoed on the wind, and a door hissed open and blasted Skye in the face with warm air. She rushed in to escape the biting cold, Kara laughing behind her.

"This entire space is temperature controlled. Mostly for anyone else's benefit if I bring them here," Kara said with a shrug, moving to help Skye de-layer herself.

"It's also built to withstand me pretty easily. Don't be afraid to let yourself feel what you're feeling, okay?" Kara said as she put her hand's on Skye's shoulders in a reassuring gesture. Skye nodded as she pulled her bag to her shoulder.

"So, tour first, or would you like to get into something comfy?" Kara asked as she took off her own coat, the built-up ice melting off it in heaps on the stone floors.

"I think a tour would be better." Skye answered. Kara nodded as she took Skye's bag and set it down next to a chair nearby.

"Okay, first thing's first, this is the entrance. I wouldn't suggest going outside on your own without informing me, as I am the only one who can open that door." Kara turned around and headed down a hallway with paintings and drawings Skye knew had to be Kara's works. There were paintings of Krypton and her friends from her old universe, little doodles from events here in this one. Skye felt like she was intruding on something private when Kara stopped briefly to stare at a few pictures. She shook her head and was right back to being sunny Kara before Skye could say anything. They continued down the wooden hallway

"This hall, if you follow it all the way down to where it splits, you take a right and you're in the kitchen, take a left and your in the hallway with multiple doors leading to multiple bedrooms…think of it like a safe haven should anything bad happen and you need a place to stay." Kara snapped her fingers and shouted in excitement, causing Skye to jump.

"That's what I'll call this place. Haven!" Kara patted herself on the back.

"Anyway, your bedroom is on the right side just before mine at the end of the hall." Kara pointed to a door with her family crest engraved in it at the end of the hall. Standing in the middle of the hallway that branched in three different directions, Skye noticed they were standing in front of a thick steel door.

"Down here is the training and labs area. If I'm not eating or sleeping, I'm usually in these areas. The training area is soundproofed, so you can meditate to your hearts content." Kara studied Skye for a moment. "Do you wanna at least try a few things today or would you rather sleep?" Kara asked with concern. Skye nodded and laughed lightly.

"I think, after the events of the last few days, I could use a good long nap." Kara chuckled, and blew past Skye, grabbed her bag, and deposited it in her room.

"Make yourself as home." Kara said as she headed for the kitchen. "You like potstickers?" She asked over her shoulder. Skye shook her head and Kara turned around, hand on her chest and gasping dramatically.

"You know what, that needs to change." She said with a glint in her eye. Skye feigned worry and laughed when Kara dragged her into the kitchen.

That night, with a full belly and tired eyes, Skye drifted off to sleep without a worry in the world.

"Good! Again!" Kara said loudly as Skye began meditating with her powers, letting her power flow through her body. Her brow furrowed, and she felt Kara hover over to her.

"Relax, take a deep breath. Don't fight your powers, let them flow naturally." Kara ordered. Skye concentrated harder, the room around her shaking.

"Good, very good. Open your eyes, and feel your powers at your fingertips, remember to take slow deep breaths." Kara said gently as she floated behind Skye. The young brunette opened her eyes slowly, breathing deeply.

"Remember Skye, everything vibrates. Tune your body to something specific and amplify it. Try it with the ice block."

"I would be able to too if you weren't the loudest thing in this room. Your entire body practically sings." Skye sighed as she did what she was told.

So far, she was making considerable progress. She could produce short blasts of concentrated vibrational energy, inconsistently anyway, and melt ice blocks if she focused hard enough. Kara was working on some gauntlet type device to help her focus her energy more effectively as well as keep the energy away from her body, a side effect of Skye's powers they had discovered early on.

They had been at this for over a week. Skye and Kara coming down to the huge training room and practicing for hours on end with only breaks for food. Kara had suggested more breaks, but Skye was determined to get a handle on this as fast as possible. She wanted to get back to her team.

She loved hanging out with Kara, but she was growing restless without May to spar with her, or Fitz to rant to, or Bobbi to just talk with, or have a beer with Hunter. She had asked Kara multiple times if she had talked to Coulson, and the answer was the same slow headshake every time. Kara couldn't hide the worried look as well as she thought she did, and it set Skye on edge. Why would Kara be worried?

Speak of the devil, the phone finally rang in the middle of their session, and Kara walked out of the room knowing full well Skye was trying to be sneaky and following her.

"Hey Coul- Woah woah, slowdown for a minute Hunter. How did you even get this number anyway? Why are you calling from Coulson's phone anyway?" Kara asked.

" _Because love, Coulson, and I are in a bit of a pickle, we could use some super help."_

"What's the pickle? And don't ever call me love." Kara rolled her eyes

" _These guys from 'real SHIELD' stormed the base. That was after you left, and Mack kidnapped me. Bobbi's in on it to and Coulson didn't know who else to call since everyone else is stuck back at the base."_ Kara could hear Hunter sigh. " _Oh wait, he said that wasn't true, he didn't want to call you first but mike couldn't find anyone to pick up his son?"_

"Well good. I heard about what Mister Peterson has been through, best to just let him live his life as quiet as possible." Kara sighed loudly as she looked at Skye who was pretending not to be listening in, whistling innocently. Kara fondly rolled her eyes and Skye smiled.

"What's your location?"

" _We're at Fury's safehouse. Coulson said you'd know where it is."_

"Yeah I know where it is. I'll be there in a minute." Kara hung up and looked over at Skye.

"If they need you just go. You won't make it in time if you have to carry my frail human body." Skye joked, but it barely covered up the worry Kara knew she was feeling. The blonde nodded, grabbing her heavy coat, headpiece, and boots. Heading for the door, she stopped suddenly, clenching her fists.

"Actually…I've got a better idea." Kara suggested with a grimace. Skye looked at her curiously.

"Okay?" She said hesitantly. Kara walked over to a wall in the training room. Entering in a code on a holographic keyboard, she waited until the wall hissed, and a hidden compartment slid out, revealing a one piece body suit.

"This is a similar design to a Kryptonian war suit. I've adapted it from earth materials so it's not as good, but it will definitely do the trick." Kara explained as she handed Skye the fabric. It was thick, black, and soft to the touch.

"Inside are dozens of sensors that help mitigate G-forces at extreme turns. It's much better than anything the military will make for fighter pilots in the next two hundred years." Kara unzipped it, unveiling small wires that lit up and pulsed with each movement.

"I made it for Tony, but it should work for you. But this is only if you think you can handle our powers. I have no idea how you'll react in high stress situation, but there truly is only one way to find out." Kara looked hesitant, but Skye was determined.

"We've been at this for over a week. I know my powers are still a bit unpredictable, but I know I can do this."

Kara smirked and handed her the suit.

"Then hurry, we don't have much time."

Flying through the air at Mach five, Kara was constantly checking on Skye's health. Humans weren't meant to fly this fast by themselves. The suit helped, a lot, but Skye had to wear a full-face mask to help her breathe while the speed from the wind rushed past her face.

She trusted Skye, she really did, but Kara had her worries about bringing Skye into combat so soon. She had planned on keeping Skye in Haven for at least a month before exposing her to stressful situations. Now, she didn't really have a choice. Skye felt her family was threatened, and Kara wasn't going to deny her the opportunity to help.

It didn't take long for Kara to spot the safe house retreat. Bruce and Fury both told her where it was if she needed it, but to see how secluded it truly was…she was glad she didn't take that option. She knew Skye probably felt the same.

Kara saw Coulson and Hunter being dragged into one of the quinjets.

"I thought she was coming." Hunter quipped. Coulson rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe there was traffic." Coulson's sarcasm was always top notch.

"She can fly!" Hunter yelled, but a guy in tac gear pushed him into the quinjet.

Kara floated down gently and set Skye down quietly.

"Please. I don't know who they are. Hunter said they were 'Real SHIELD.' I don't know who they are or what they want, but please just stay here. Cover me if you have to but just-" Kara stopped.

"Kara. I'll be fine. I'll make callouts if you want…but ultimately, if I think I need to get involved, I will." Skye's determined look told Kara she wasn't kidding.

"I know just…stay safe. You're not bulletproof…and I can't lose another sister." Kara didn't wait for Skye to say anything, just blurred and appeared behind the quinjet as the ramp closed.

Using her heat vision, she cut the pistons pulling the ramp up, and it crashed to the ground.

"Hello boys. That's my friends you have there, so if I could have them back, that'd be great."

Kara's efforts at a quip were answered with the safeties on the rifles switching off and the guns pointing at her.

"Put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees!" One of the big guys growled. Kara smirked.

"Well…hard way it is."

Walking up the ramp, she lifted the first guy off his feet and slammed his head into the roof. The second guy tried to fire on her, but she ran towards him and bent his gun in half before hitting him over the head with it. The third guy she threw through out the back of the quinjet and tossed his buddy after him. they both hit their heads together and were unconscious before Kara could do anything else.

She heard another quinjet starting up and trying to take off, so she ran out of the first one and sliced the wings off with he heat vision, catching it before it hit the ground and set it down gently. Prying open the hull of the quinjet, she tore through the 'Real SHIELD' people like it was nothing.

Walking back to the intact quinjet, Kara pulled out the unconscious agents, smiling and waving into their body camera's. When she was done, she walked up to the loading door and used her heat vision to crudely weld the door pistons shut.

"So…anyone know how to fly this thing?" Hunter asked.


	21. Chapter 21: The Doors we Open

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: The Doors We Open**

Cruising at forty-five thousand feet, Kara sat down in the far back, meditating while Coulson, Skye, and Hunter came up with a plan. Her eyes flew open however, when they were considering the worst possible option.

"Absolutely not." Kara aid without opening her eyes.

"Supergirl, we need him and his knowledge of HYDRA." Coulson was firm in his belief, but Kara wasn't so sure.

"I disagree. Ward is not the kind of man to owe favors to." Kara slowly opened her eyes and stood up, walking to the small screen Coulson was studying. "I get it, I do. But…Ward is dangerous, smart, conniving, and manipulative. I know you know this. You do not need to worry about if he's going to stab you in the back and whatever this 'Gozalez' is doing at the same time."

"I know. Let's just shelve this conversation for now and head to the temporary safe house." Coulson pulled up some co-ordinates and handed them to Skye.

That had been an interesting discovery. Turns out May had been teaching Skye how to fly.

"Why are we in Mexico again?" Skye held up her hand to block out the sun as Hunter put a key into the door lock.

"Because Hunter wouldn't stop whining about going to his Mexican safe house." Kara smirked as Hunter turned around dramatically.

"I was not whining. I was simply suggesting repeatedly that we go to someplace nobody would ever suggest."

Kara laughed and Skye grinned as she moved to sit down on the couch, putting her feet up once she was comfortable.

"Is there anything to eat around here besides old canned food and cheap beer?" Kara asked. Skye chuckled.

"Leave it to you to eat first, ask questions later." Skye joked. Kara sighed as she looked at the afternoon sun and Hunter shook his head.

"Well, I guess I could just go sunbathe on the roof." Kara quirked her head as she took off her jacket and boots. Opening the back door, she floated up the roof and discreetly took off her pants, allowing her to get as much sun as possible.

She was still outside a half hour later when Coulson joined her.

"Can we talk?" He was hesitant, which was rare on Coulson.

"I'm sorry for disagreeing like that…I have no desire to get anywhere near people like Grant, like List or Strucker. And I heavily believe that getting SHIELD back together should be the priority." Kara admitted.

"I know. Fury told me about your universe's version of HYDRA. Doesn't sound pretty. But SHIELD…that can wait while HYDRA is still out there." Coulson said sympathetically. Kara nodded.

"I worked with CADMUS' leader during the Daxamite invasion. She developed a weapon based on her son's anti-Kryptonian weaponry. It's…scary…thinking that people are capable of such great atrocities." Phil looked at Kara and climbed up difficulty onto the roof.

"Yeah, humans are the worst." He joked. Kara gave a slight laugh before quieting down.

"I agree that HYDRA needs to be taken down once and for all, but I don't think we need Ward to do it." Kara looked Coulson in the eye, and he saw the determination there.

"What did you have in mind then?"

"Honestly, it's not much. But we need Fury's toolbox first." Kara chewed on her lip when Coulson looked at her with that disapproving stare.

"Fury told me about it, said it was safe with you, but that I should find it and destroy it if it fell into the wrong hands." Kara said, remembering when Fury had charged her with the task. Coulson sighed next to her.

"I guess that's fair. What's in the toolbox you might need?"

"It's not what I need, but it's a few cases Fury told me about before HYDRA came out. It was Fury's warning story of why I needed to hide even though nothing could really hurt me. He told me that several people on the index had been going missing only to be found in shallow graves, butchered beyond recognition. I didn't put much thought into it, and the investigations went nowhere because HYDRA was tampering with them…but it got me thinking. What if we can find HYDRA through the bodies…what if we can find them through their experiments? I could have my version of JARVIS run some kind of algorithm." Kara laid out her full plan for Coulson, explaining all her theories and connections.

An hour later, Coulson sat impressed.

"It's ambitious, I'll give you that," He said simply.

"I know, but I think it will work."

"Hey guys, I think you'll wanna hear this!" Skye shouted form down below. Coulson and Kara got off the roof and headed into the small safehouse. Kara saw Hunter on Coulson's pad talking to someone and walked over.

"Hey Fitz!" She said loudly. He smiled when he heard his name being called.

"Supergirl, good to see you. Glad you're helping us, that's for sure." He ran a hand through his hair.

"You used the toolbox didn't you? That's why you're calling Coulson's pad even though you shouldn't know how to reach him through this." Kara asked. Fitz nodded.

Talk about good timing." Coulson muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna need some super help. I'm trapped in a bathroom with two guys from 'Real SHIELD' tailing me." He looked at the bathroom door as someone banged on it.

"I'll be there in a minute. Are you in a restaurant by the way?" As if on que, Kara's stomach growled.

"I am, yes. Why?" Fitz asked curiously. Kara smiled and looked around the room until stopping on Coulson. He sighed with a smile on his face and pulled out his wallet.

"Get me some fries or something?" He handed her fifteen dollars and Kara beamed, got Fitz's location, and rushed out the door, Coulson, Skye, and Hunter packing everything up behind them.

Landing in a small restaurant parking lot in California, Kara looked over and her eyes widened.

Back in her universe, this was the building for her second favorite burger joint! Smiling from ear to ear, she practically skipped in. Pushing open the door, she inhaled deeply and savored the smells of a good burger.

The same guy was even working here!

It was weird, back in her universe, this place had closed for some reason, and she had mourned for weeks before moving on.

This place was still her favorite though. Strolling further into the building, she didn't notice the 'C' rating for the health and safety code in the window. She saw Fitz easily, staying well within public view while he surfed the internet on his laptop. It was smart, that way the tails couldn't grab him and arouse suspicion.

"Man, I was flying up above and I just caught a whiff of this place. I knew I had to come here." Kara called a little bit loudly as she walked to the counter. The mans eyes widened as he recognized the symbol on her jacket. Pulling out her wallet, he quickly shoved it back at her.

"No. You helped us during that earthquake. Well, not this building personally, but you did help. This burgers on us," He said. Kara was shocked, she hadn't come in here expecting that. She nodded gratefully and thanked him over and over again. She got it in a to go bag and waited for Fitz to walk out before heading for the door. She was in front of the agents and stopped right in front of the door, blocking them from view.

"Oh cool, they gave me fries to!" She cheered casually. Fitz had disappeared around the corner, and she used her speed to practically vanish in front of the 'Real SHIELD' agents' eyes.

Floating a hundred feet above the store, Fitz and food in either arm, she chuckled at Fitz's reaction to flying. His eyes were wide, and his heartrate was up, but otherwise he seemed fine. Taking a last look at the now angry agents, she floated off to where Coulson had said he would land the quinjet.

She landed on top of a parking garage, the coordinates Coulson had given her, and walked up to the 'invisible to everyone but her' quinjet.

"One day I'm gonna laugh if we manage to get you to run into this thing." Coulson voice floated down the ramp as it opened. Kara gave a deep laugh.

"You wouldn't, not when there's a Supergirl sized hole in it!" Skye laughed with her at the thought. Kara had told her of the many times she he had tripped into a wall and hadn't been able to catch herself, simply going through said wall like a bullet through papier Mache.

In the air, Kara laid out her ideas, but also left room for options. She wasn't part of SHIELD, the other four in the quinjet were, they had to decide what they wanted to do.

"I think we should fix SHIELD first. Both sides are vulnerable right now." Skye's voice echoed from the cockpit, and everyone agreed with her except Coulson

"Coulson, I know you wanted to go after HYDRA, so let me offer you a compromise. I let my version of JARVIS, CALLI, sift through the toolbox files and pull anything relevant. While she does that, we'll fix SHIELD." Kara was sincere in her offer. She wasn't sure if CALLI was ready, but she could do this.

"CALLI?" Skye looked back to Kara with the question in her eyes.

"Oh right! CALLI. Cool and Awesome Life Like Intelligence. CALLI. I designed her based off JARVIS' code but she functions much smoother, like AI that could be found on Krypton. She's definitely not a level five, she's barely a level three, but she gets the job done," Kara said proudly, smiling just thinking about her creation. She hadn't told Tony yet, not wanting him to see what he could do with Kryptonian based code. Sure, she had slipped a little bit into the ULTRON program, but not enough to really be significant.

"CALLI, she's safe to use?" Coulson's expression told her he was very nervous about letting an AI roam through the toolbox, but Kara rushed to assure the man.

"She's perfectly safe. Level three AI's only do the task you ask them. Once they've been given an order, they do everything to the best of their abilities to fulfill it. They have personalities, but orders take precedence." Coulson still looked hesitant.

"Please Phil. Trust me on this. I know what I'm doing." She looked him dead in the eye, and he eventually nodded. Fishing around in her pocket, she brought out a fancy flash drive that looked far better than anything earth had.

It had much more than looks.

"This has twenty terabytes of space," Kara heard Skye's jaw drop. "CALLI will interface with the toolbox and download any information required to track down HYDRA. She'll look through files of appearances, disappearances, murders, and compare that to real world data. People who have no possible way to disappear, or reason why, things of that nature."

Coulson nodded, and she seat the drive on the toolbox. It immediately went to work, the toolbox projecting as files were moved around, downloaded, and sorted before their very eyes. Skye watched in wonder as something she couldn't even begin to describe happened, Fitz studying as much as he could.

"Now that that's out of the way, we can focus on SHIELD." Coulson said as he looked away from the toolbox. Kara focused on him again and looked around the quinjet.

"What's the plan DC?" Skye shouted from the cockpit.

"Just send me in and I'll take out anyone you need me too." Kara said. Coulson shook his head.

"No. These are SHIELD agents. I want to take back SHIELD with as little injuries and blood shed as possible, with as little force as possible, find out why Gonzalez is doing this, and fix it."

"Can someone remind me why this Gonzalez guy is even doing this?" Skye asked.

"Gonzalez believes secrets are what led to SHIELDs fall. Before I escaped, he wanted me to open the toolbox so he could lay all of SHIELDs secrets on the table…specifically THETA protocol." Coulson's quiet admission came as a shock. She had been in contact with Fury recently, he had mentioned THETA protocol and its purpose, but she was hesitant to agree with it.

"Phil," She warned.

"No, it's okay. THETA protocol was a secret directive Fury requested of me. Rebuild a Heli-carrier with limited armaments in case of emergency, it could fight back, but wasn't powerful enough to do any real damage. Besides, Supergirl here is the contingency if it ever fell into the wrong hands." Coulson chuckled at his own joke, everyone remembering what they had seen on the TV, Supergirl taking down three Heli-carriers single handedly. Kara chuckled as well because Fury didn't mention that _she_ was the contingency.

She liked THETA protocol a lot more now.

"Secrets aside, why invade the base now? What was the purpose of it?" Fitz looked between a mixture of curious and furious.

Coulson looked slowly at Skye, who was watching them intenty.

"What?" She questioned. Coulson sighed heavily, opening and closing his mouth multiple times, trying to decide on how best to answer her.

"He mentioned you a lot. That I was becoming too much like Fury, hiding powered people and objects, allying myself with them. Supergirl was the start, but Skye and the toolbox seemed to be the tipping point."

"That's crazy. I mean, yeah you were hiding a heli-carrier, but it was for a good reason. Same with the powered people and objects." Skye was always the voice of motivation and optimism…mostly.

"To you and me it might seem crazy, but for people like Gonzalez, it makes perfect sense after the things they've been through. Their intentions are good, a better SHIELD, but the actions and steps they've taken to get there are troublesome. His plan for powered people is even more so. He says he wants to find them, and make sure they can't destroy the world SHIELD works so hard to protect…but the way he said it…made it seem like they would do it by any means necessary." Coulson's voice was grim, and Kara was worried about what might happen if these ideas came to pass.

"You catch far more flies with honey…tagging powered people, rounding them up and tracking them? Far better way to create a wedge between them and SHIELD than being nice to them if that's his intent." Kara sneered. She saw Skye with an angry expression on her face in the reflection of the quinjet glass.

"I know you're angry Supergirl, but right now, I need you to remain calm. With you by our side, nice and calm, I believe we can negotiate for a peaceful sit down with Gonzalez. He's a good man who's made some not so good choices recently," Coulson said, his voice cutting through the anger Kara was feeling. She nodded.

"How much longer for CALLI until she's done?" Fitz's voice was full of wonder, the geek in him going nuts.

"A few hours. Like I said, she's based off JARVIS with some slight improvements so she's only about twenty percent faster." Kara shrugged as she reviewed the data CALLI was pulling. Frowning, she pulled up a file on the 'monolith.'

"Phil…what is this?" Kara was nervous as she watched short videos on the monolith, it's liquid form and solid form.

"That's the monolith…the Iliad was carrying it…that's where Gonzalez and his council made their base." Coulson muttered.

"Promise me something Phil." Kara whispered with fear, forcing Coulson to look at her with concerned eyes. "Promise me…promise me you will put this thing at the bottom of the ocean. No studying it, no experimenting except to figure out how to destroy it, just get rid of it."

Coulson looked alarmed.

"Why? What's the problem with it?" his alarm was almost palpable.

"Centuries ago, Krypton experimented with something of a similar nature. They weren't monoliths, but they acted in the same way. They were wildly unpredictable in where they deposited their victims, but some were…similar, sometimes depositing them hundreds of lightyears away with no hope of rescue. We lost dozens of scientists before the high council determined they were no longer worth the risk and ordered that every monolith be destroyed upon discovery. By the time Krypton was destroyed, all known monoliths were destroyed, and any new ones with them." Kara forced herself out of the nightmarish story her father had told her as a child. The stories of the sentient stones had given her nightmares for weeks. Logically, she knew they were gone, but their power was undeniable and felt throughout the cosmos, boomtube's from Apokolips, Braniacs transmatter teleporter, Krypton's FTL drives.

All based off teleporter rocks, but far safer and predictable.

"Trust me Phil. That thing is far safer in the Marianas trench than it will ever be in SHIELD hands." She cautioned and could only hope that he took it to heart.

"I'll keep it in mind."

Landing quietly outside of the radar range, Kara stepped out of the quinjet and into the night air, Skye behind her.

"You're going in with me…I don't know if it's the best idea, but with two powered people behind Coulson…and Hunter and Fitz, we might be able to settle on a peaceful resolution." Kara rolled her eyes. "Based on what Coulson's told me about Gonzalez, he'll be the type of man to see this as a negotiation at gunpoint. It's not ideal, but it's the best peaceful resolution we've got."

Skye nodded as they began to walk forward.

"Wait…why are we walking?" Kara asked rhetorically. Suddenly everyone was right in front of the door to the base.

Fitz threw up right as the door opened, revealing Gonzalez's council. Kara sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"So uhh…lovely weather huh?"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't lock all of you up!" Gonzalez shouted as soon as the council was present. Kara stepped forward.

"Because I won't let you. So, here's our proposal, I wait outside that door, you hear Coulson out. If I hear anything I don't like, threats, arguments that go nowhere, name calling of any kind, I will be back in here." Kara moved towards the door. Gonzalez growled before looking to his council, they all glared at Kara before nodding. She walked out the door and leaned against the wall, staring at the guards who shifted nervously under her gaze.

"So…you two know any games to pass the time?" Kara's voice and question were of pure curiosity, and it threw the guards off.

"Twenty questions?" the guard on the left suggested. Kara shrugged.

"Why not, though, I am a superhero and you two work with spies. I say we at least have the right to deny answering some questions." Kara suggested. The two guards looked at each other and shrugged.

"Seems fair."

A full hour and half later, well over twenty questions for the three, and the door opened. Coulson and Gonzalez with straight faces ass they walked through the door.

"So, how did it go?" Kara asked, hope in her voice.

"Well, all things considered. I'll be directing with Gonzalez's council acting as council for me. The monolith will be sent to an undisclosed location at the bottom of the ocean if we can't find a way to destroy it. Anyone with powers will be left alone or indexed after an evaluation that is fair and reasonable." Coulson summed it up perfectly.

Kara had secretly been listening the entire time.

"We'll also be hitting HYDRA with everything we've got." Gonzalez was calm, his gruff voice determined as he declared his intentions.

"Oh, speaking of HYDRA, CALLI finished compiling the data together about a half hour ago. If you want, I can go over it with you. She's not exactly great at organizational skills just yet…" Kara admitted with an awkward smile. Coulson chuckled.

"That would be great. We'll go over it all after something to eat. Debating sure makes people hungry." Kara nodded frantically as she ran to the kitchen, hearing Skye and Coulson chuckling behind her.

 **Hope you enjoyed the little homage to into the spiderverse...if you spotted it that is. :)**


	22. Chapter 22: All's Well

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: All's Well**

"So, if you look here," Kara pushed a button that connected a remote controlling the information slide. "HYDRA has been running two experimentation programs over several decades, both here and here." She pointed to two locations, in Sokovia and in the Arctic circle.

"How is the information about a base in the Arctic credible?" Gonzalez asked. Kara brought up another side.

"There have been several people who have gone missing over the years. They've reported strange siting's, explosions, random lights, loud noises that weren't natural. When they reported those noises, believing them and rightly so to be illegal activity, they reported them to the local police who happened to be HYDRA. To keep appearances, the police filed reports, but never did any _real_ investigating. The reports found their way to the internet, and Fury filed them under suspicious, especially when the disappearances became regular and bodies of people that were on the index began appearing." Kara hoped by giving them this information, HYDRA might finally come to an end.

"Alright, say this HYDRA base is there, what could we be running into?" A woman, weaver, Kara thought her name was.

Kara shrugged.

"Most likely it's just a lab based on the reports, like I said. Power consumption is consistent across both labs, and CALLI is ninety-nine percent sure that the base in Sokovia is experimenting on people based on the sheer amount of disappearances and the constant state of unrest." Kara sighed as she put her palms flat to the table in front of her.

They had been going over this information for hours, going in all different directions with different ideas. The entire council plus Coulson and herself inside Coulson's tiny office. She had downloaded CALLI's findings and had begun sorting through the data, but it was a slow process and many questions were being thrown at her.

"What kind of numbers are we expecting in terms of powered people?" another man, Calderon, had asked. Kara sighed and reviewed some of the data, pulling it up on the projection screen.

"Well, based on the data CALLI pulled together, there can't be that many powered people, even fewer if any for the arctic base. For the amount of people who have disappeared, none of them have ever been seen again." Kara pulled up files of the dozens of people who have gone missing.

"However, the disappearances slowed down some recently in Sokovia, and CALLI noticed that it started with these two." Pictures of the Maximoff twins appeared on the screen, their names were Wanda and Pietro

"Okay, so what should we do? We can't split our forces effectively between two bases so far apart. It won't work very well and we just don't have the manpower." Coulson said. Kara sighed.

"Yeah that brings me to something else." All eyes were on her as she picked up the pad and scrolled through the files.

"CALLI flagged this file as a potential interest, especially given that nobody knows what happened to it after SHIELD fell." On the screen was a picture of Loki's scepter, and several sharp intakes of breath could be heard, without super hearing, around the room.

"There's evidence to suggest, based on the data SHIELD managed to collect from it, that _something_ with a very similar energy wavelength, is being stored in the Sokovia base. If that's the case…there's no way you should go anywhere near it, not with the twins and the scepter." Kara concluded slowly, gauging the room for reactions. Everyone seemed amicable, everyone except for Calderon. He looked like he was sucking on the worst lemon.

He had been the most vocal about working with powered people, determining if they were a threat or not. He was practically outraged earlier where he thought nobody could hear him when Gonzalez broke the news about Supergirl helping them figure out their next move for striking back at HYDRA.

His choice of words was very colorful.

"So what, you go in by yourself and claim the scepter? Is that it? Round up the twins?" He gruffly voiced his opinion, and Kara had to remember to breathe slowly.

"That's not at all what I'm suggesting. What I am suggesting however, is that a more powerful team needs to go in…" Kara trailed off as she let her words sink in.

"You're suggesting the avengers?" Coulson sat forward as he spoke, a interested look on his face.

"I'm not saying you should, I'm recommending it is all. SHIELD and the Avengers aren't working together anymore. Tony called it quits after the fall, doesn't want anything to do with SHIELD. I disagree. Tony and Jarvis may be good, but they're no match for clever human intelligence gathering. I believe, one day, that SHIELD and the Avengers can work together again, and it will be for the betterment of mankind." Kara let her words sink in again and was slightly happy to see that at least this new 'council' was considering her words.

"We'll take it under advisement," Gonzalez said. Kara nodded.

"That's all I ask."

"On to another topic, the monolith." Kara stiffened as Bobbi brought it up.

"Coulson mentioned while we were negotiating earlier that you warned against it. He explained, but we want to hear it from you."

Taking a deep breath, Kara organized her thoughts before speaking.

"The earliest mention of a monolith like object in Krypton's history dated back nearly fifteen thousand years ago. At that point, Krypton was about where earth is now technology wise. It was thought, that if our scientists could harness the power, then we could expand our empire beyond our galaxy, multiple galaxies even. But…things went bad. Scientists were swallowed up and never seen again, until nearly fourteen and a half thousand years past, and one came back. He hadn't aged a day. When questioned about what he had seen, where he had gone, all he said was that phantoms were everywhere. Thinking they could use this technology now, since ours had advanced so much, they revisited the project. Instead of leading Krypton into a new golden age, we discovered a terrible place, so dark and haunting that it drove the scientists studying it mad. They all spoke of phantoms, monsters swirling in the shadows. It was dubbed, 'the phantom zone.' the project was again shut down." Kara took a breath as she focused herself.

"It remained shut down until the high council ran into a problem. Before I was born, all prisoners, traitors, and the insane were housed in prisons on Krypton's surface. As our planet began to deteriorate, and the land became less hospitable, the high council tasked my father, Zor-el, with finding a solution to our prison population. He did, in the most brutal, dark, and effective way he could. I read the file he wrote about it, how much he hated himself for his suggestion, but when he created a prototype phantom projector and showed it to the high council, they were immediately onboard. They transformed an old space station into a prison, Fort Rozz, and loaded it with the galaxies worst, sending them to the phantom zone." Taking a shaky breath, she continued.

"Everyone that went there, save for a few lucky or I guess, unlucky, individuals went insane. Those that didn't, were awake in an endless life, trapped aboard Fort Rozz for eternity. When Krypton imploded, the shockwave knocked my escape pod into the phantom zone, and I was there for twenty-four years, drifting in and out of consciousness, phantoms moving all around me, tormenting me. I was twelve. That's why I'm telling you that that monolith needs to be destroyed. Everything I've read point to that thing being similar to the phantom zone, and so help me Rao, if you don't bury it where nobody can find it or don't destroy it, I will."

Everyone believed her threat, because they had seen the haunted look on her face as she described the phantom zone. True, everyone except Coulson didn't know she was from another universe, but what she said had gotten the point across.

"We'll take it under heavy advisement. If we can't find a place safe enough to hide it, would you consider helping us find a way to destroy it?" Weaver was already thinking of possible ways to dispose of it, but the files suggested it couldn't be destroyed.

Kara agreed quickly "Of course."

"We'll need to discuss what to do with this, Supergirl. Admittedly, it's a lot of information to take in and we need time to process it all." May said from her corner in the room. Kara sighed but nodded.

"I understand. Do you want me to leave? I can leave all the data CALLI pulled together as well?" Kara had her hand on the door. Gonzalez and Coulson answered yes to both questions. She walked back to the table and grabbed the pad.

"I'll transfer everything to this pad. It's all organized and the files are all named so nobody should have any problems finding the information." Kara typed in a few more things and set the pad down on the table, walking immediately for the door and not looking anyone in the eye as she left.

"I don't trust it." She heard Calderon say as she turned the corner. Sometimes super hearing really had it's draw backs, especially since Kara knew that when he said 'it,' he was referring to her. She sighed as she went to the kitchen, her hearing still partially focused on their talk.

"How'd it go?" Skye asked as she walked to Kara, who sat down heavily at the small island in the kitchen.

"I think it went okay. Not everyone was on board with my plan." Skye hummed in response, not asking about the plan.

"You okay?" She asked gently. Kara gave a small smile.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just hope they make the right decision." Kara let her head fall flat on the table, groaning in annoyance when she felt the wooden top dent. Skye laughed beside her, and Kara gave a wry smile. "Yes, laugh it up quake, make fun of the alien girl." She sarcastically joked. Skye smiled brightly after Kara's words registered.

"Quake huh? I like it!" She declared. Kara groaned, her face still on the countertop.

"Oh Rao what have I done."

Kara turned when she heard footsteps outside the kitchen, and saw Fitz and Simmons walking in.

"Hey Fitz. Simmons." Kara greeted. It was easy to tell that Kara was much warmer with Fitz then she was with simmons, but she wasn't as frosty as she used to be with the British scientist.

"Supergirl," They both greeted in unison. Kara nodded with a chuckle.

"I knew two people like you, back on Krypton. Inseparable until the very end." Kara smiled fondly as the memories of her friends floated through her head.

"Do you wish you were still there?" Fitz asked suddenly. Jemma gasped and tried to shush him, remembering the time on the BUS when she asked Supergirl a similar question.

Kara sighed before seeing ghosts that weren't there, a memory she thought she had escaped.

"Some days are better than others." She said distantly. "Some days I want nothing more than to go home, be with my mother and father. Other days I make it through with help from the family I've built for myself here." Kara looked fondly at the young woman she considered a sister. Skye smiled at her before taking her hand in support.

"I do miss Krypton, but…at the same time…I wouldn't trade my family for anything."

Surprisingly, it was Jemma who moved first. Before Kara could even think of reacting, she was wrapped in a tight hug, the British scientist squeezing with as much strength as she could muster.

"I'm sorry about my actions towards you. They were of a scientific mindset, choosing not to see you as a person, but something to be studied. They've hurt you, and for that I apologise, to both of you." Jemma said, her attention on Skye and Kara. Both women nodded, and Jemma away to sit back down next to Fitz.

"I understand the curiosity of scientists. I went through it with my father and would've had it myself if Krypton had survived." Kara admitted. She was about to say more when Coulson and Gonzalez, side by side with the council behind them, appeared in the large doorframe that led into the kitchen.

"We've come to a decision." Gonzalez announced. Kara got to her feet and walked slowly over to them.

"And?" She asked.

"Us at SHIELD will deal with the arctic base. Determine if there's still innocent people being experimented on, free them if possible, and destroy the base." Bobbi spoke as she pushed her way forward. Coulson looked at her for second before continuing.

"That being said, we've come to a proposition regarding the Sokovian base."

"Okay? Lay it on me." Kara brought her hands to her hips.

"The Avengers go after the Sokovian base. IF you can manage it, convince them to keep Strucker or list, whichever one is there, alive for questioning about other possible bases we've missed. Secure the scepter and the twins. Once they're secure, the scepter comes back to SHIELD where we'll attempt to destroy it. The twins will be your call if you can capture them. From what Coulson pointed out, many of the people who go missing in Sokovia are patriots who would do anything to keep their country safe. The theory is that these may be good people who were targeted, manipulated, and used for that reason." Gonzalez listed off everything they had discussed in the meeting, and since Kara had been listening to most of it, she had come up with some other options.

"I know you want the scepter, but Thor will most likely want to take it back to Asgard. It's been used for the invasion, and now it's being used again for reasons we don't fully know. I think he would most likely just avoid the risk of it falling into the wrong hands again. If he wants to take it back to Asgard, I won't stop him." The council seemed hesitant, but eventually nodded. It would likely be far safer out of human reach than out of reach of HYDRA.

"The twins if they're alive and have powers? That's gonna be tough. They've been with HYDRA for months now. Who knows what mental state their going to be in." Kara ran a hand through her hair as she took a long breath through her nose.

"I'll talk to Tony about this, see what he says. What should I tell him if he asks where I got all this information?" Coulson chuckled at Kara's question, and she looked t him.

"Just tell him it's from SHIELD, that SHIELD needs the avengers help to finally beat HYDRA. If that doesn't work, tell him all about the innocent lives that are being hurt." Coulson's advice was good.

Tony had become more and more sympathetic to the plight of war-torn countries. If Kara could convince him that stopping HYDRA in Sokovia might finally set the little nation on a better path, it would be the best way to guarantee his help.

"Okay. I'll bring it up with everyone and see what happens." Kara smiled as she walked through the group, hanging a left out of the kitchen and heading to the hangar bay. Coulson and Gonzalez followed her until she stopped in a beam of sunlight from the open hangar doors.

"I'm glad you were able to work it out. SHIELD fighting each other would only end badly for the world." Kara joked, but Coulson only smiled, and Gonzalez didn't even move a muscle. Kara opened her arms, and Coulson stepped into the hug.

"We're fighting HYDRA…I think you should keep THETA protocol on standby." Kara whispered in his ear. Coulson nodded minutely and they separated with smiles. Kara walked over to Gonzalez, a set look on her face.

"You're a good man from what Coulson tells me, agent Gonzalez. I know you probably don't trust me or like me, but I hope we can work together sometime in the future." The worn agent could tell she was being sincere, so he stuck out his hand, and she took it easily.

"Good luck with the HYDRA base." She said Gonzalez nodded.

"You as well."

Stepping back once he let go, Kara looked up through the hangar doors and smiled slightly. Breathing in, she relaxed, and jumped up, hovering in the air for a moment and looking down at Coulson and Gonzalez.

"My Rao be with you." She said as she took off. Coulson and Gonzalez watched her streak through the sky from their view through the doors, several sonic booms could be heard before the massive structure closed all the way.

Descending from ninety thousand feet above Stark tower, which was now the avengers tower, Kara landed gently on the landing pad.

"Lady Zor-el! It is good to see you my friend!" Thor greeted her loudly. She hadn't known he was going to be here, which made this entire thing she was going to drop on their heads that much easier.

"Thor! I didn't know you were here, how've you been?" She gave him a warriors shake, and he pulled her into a side hug as they walked through the penthouse door. Tony was lounging on the couch with Steve not too far away with his nose buried in a pad. Kara could here Nat and Clint training in the gym, and Bruce was in his lab.

"Good, my friend. I have been well as of late. And you?" Thor was always respectful and thoughtful with her.

"Very good. Been helping SHIELD out recently, one of my friends over there gained powers and SHIELD wasn't in any state to help them, so I stepped in. She's good now and has a basic handle on her powers." Kara summed up several weeks' worth of information in just a few short sentences.

"SHIELDs still around? Thought it went under with HYDRA?" Tony had a disapproving look on his face, and Kara looked at him.

"SHIELD still has its uses Tony. There's a new director and everything. That's actually why I'm here. It doesn't need to be talked about right this minute, but it is pressing." Kara hoped he would at least hear her out. HE eventually nodded and went back to watching TV. It was his way of thinking through things. Kara looked over at Steve who was watching her quietly.

"How the search coming?" She asked quietly. Steve growled a bit.

"Not great. I've gotten a couple of leads, but nothing is really solid. I've been close once, but I missed him by a few days and he just vanished." Steve closed the file he was reading on his pad.

"You'll find him Steve," Kara said with a hand on his shoulder. He didn't quite meet her eye, but he smiled all the same.

"Thanks Kara."

"Don't work yourself to hard on this. He'll turn up eventually." Kara's voice was hopeful, gentle, and kind. Steve was filled with all of that.

Kara inspired hope in the man out of time.

Walking to the lift, she hit the button for Clint and Nat's gym. She was so glad she didn't have _just_ super hearing, otherwise all the grunting and panting would've been really awkward. When the door opened, Nat and Clint both glared at whoever had interrupted them, as everyone in the tower knew it was a bad idea. They both relaxed when they saw it was Kara.

"Kara! You're back?" Clint quirked his head in confusion.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be back?"

"It's just, we thought with Skye gaining powers and Coulson dealing with that real SHIELD crap, you wouldn't be back for another few weeks." Nat grabbed a towel as she spoke, laughing when Kara's eyes widened.

"Relax. We're assassins and spies, we've known Coulson was alive for a while." Clint chuckled.

"Wow, rude of you not to tell me. Anyways, Skye's good, got her powers mostly under control. Real SHIELD has been solved and both sides are working together. In fact, that's most of what I wanted to talk to you about. All of you," Kara said. Nat looked at her for a second.

"Alright. Give us a few minutes and we'll be up in the pent house. We'll also get Bruce on our way up." Nat offered. Kara nodded gratefully.

It wasn't that she didn't purposefully not hang out with Bruce or be friends with him, it's that he had asked her not to be friends with him. He said the big guy felt threatened by her power and until that wasn't the case, that she should stay away from him.

Kara understood, but all she could see as she agreed was a man who didn't want to come to terms with his own power, and that no matter how much she tried to convince him to accept it, he would have to on his own.

Heading back up the elevator, she made four huge sandwiches once she reached the pent house and sped around the kitchen. She ate three of them before Nat, Clint, and Bruce showed up.

"Alright Kara, we're all here, what's the big deal?" Tony asked. Kara swallowed the bite from her fourth sandwich and drank some of her water before speaking.

"As you know, I spend my time at SHIELD, helping them if I can. My friend gained powers and needed my help learning how to control them. That's not the point, however. While I was with SHIELD, another faction came in and didn't like how this version of SHIELD was being run. Too similar to Fury for their liking. Anyways, I managed to convince them to at least hear each other out without killing themselves. Once they agreed to work together, I pointed them in the direction of HYDRA. Going over information CALLI gained from Fury's toolbox, she was able to find two HYDRA bases."

"I'm sorry, CALLI?" Tony asked, his eyebrow quirked.

"CALLI. Cool and Awesome Life Like Intelligence. I made her in Haven, which is what I call the fortress, to assist me data organization, compilation, and acquisition. She's based off JARVIS but with my own designs tossed in." Kara's pride was visible, but Tony wasn't exactly happy.

"So, you can make another AI, but I can't without serious testing and programming?" He accused. Kara frowned.

"That's not it. She's barely a level three AI, same as JARVIS. ULTRON is very different from either of them. That's not the point anyway," She said angrily. "The point is, SHIELD is going to go and destroy the base in the arctic. They asked me to ask you all, if you'd be willing to attack the second base for them." Kara finally got out. Steve stepped forward, ready and willing like the perfect soldier.

"So, where's the fight?" He asked. Kara smirked.

"Sokovia."

 **Okay so, the upload schedule is changing. Midterms are coming up for college and I need to shift my focus. New chapters will now be every five to six days instead of the usual three. I'm also considering keeping this schedule even after Midterms are over.**


	23. Chapter 23: Peace in our Time

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Peace in Our Time**

Clint and Nat were shocked.

"Sokovia? Seriously?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah. From what we know, Von Strucker is the head of the HYDRA faction there. In his possession, is possibly two powered twins…and Loki's scepter." Kara could hear Thor growling at the mention of Loki.

"I know. That's why we need to take down this base. We can't let HYDRA experiment on innocent people anymore," She pleaded. It wasn't necessary, everyone was already moving off to get ready.

In little under an hour, everyone was on one of Tony's prototype quinjets headed for Sokovia. It was quiet the entire ride, mostly for Bruce's sake so he could focus on meditating. Kara decided she would as well to pass the time.

When they finally landed, it was under heavy artillery fire.

"You take out the soldiers, I'll disable all the heavy artillery!" Kara shouted as she flew off.

Smashing through the first artillery position, Kara sent several soldiers flying. The next position wasn't far off, but there was another one straight ahead of her. Hovering in the air, she used her heat vision and melted through it, hitting the ammo storage unit and causing an explosion that took down the main gun. Flying off towards the third, one of the rounds hit her square in the chest when she got distracted from Tony's entrance into the fight. Growling, she flew and smashed through this one, breaking the gun in half with a single punch.

Turning towards a high-pitched whining, Kara was just in time to see an artillery gun, this time charging blue instead of like a bullet, it shot an energy beam at her. Dodging out of the way, she felt the heat as it skimmed past her hand.

"They've got heavy energy weapons here! Watch it!" She called into the comms. Scanning the field with her x-ray vision, she saw more energy cannons. "Tony, watch it, they have a lot of energy weapons that could easily take you down." She advised, Tony gave an affirmative and began taking more evasive actions as he flew through the air.

She laughed when she heard the two assassins coming in by a normal jeep, because honestly, when you couldn't fly or transform into a rage monster, what else could you do.

"You two look cute down there!" She cooed into the comms. Immediately, Clint and Nat knew Kara was talking about them.

"You can shut up now," Clint grumbled as he fired arrow after arrow. Steve roared past them on his motorcycle, throwing his shield and HYDRA goons every chance he could get.

"Less chatter more splatter, Barton!" Nat called from up front as she drove by two soldiers and shot them in the head.

Hulk caught and threw a car that Thor had lunched into the air, landing on several unfortunate HYDRA soldiers.

The road came to an end when several anti-tank emplacements blocked the road, jarring the wheel to the right, Nat and Clint jumped out the car and ran for the nearest soldiers.

Kara and Tony flew over the action, Kara hitting artillery emplacements with her heat vision any time she saw one. Pulling ahead of Tony, she dodged several shots before slamming into and then destroying an energy shield around the castle.

"Holy shit!" Tony shouted into the comms.

"Language," Steve said back.

"No cap, you don't understand, Kara just hit and destroyed an energy shield. Even the not so jolly green giant couldn't do that.

"Yeah, and my face stings a little bit! You think you wanna help me out here!" Kara shouted from the fortress courtyard as she smashed through the HYDRA ranks.

"Oh right!" Tony dove down and launched several non-lethal rounds out of his shoulder mounted launcher, taking down the last of the HYDRA in the courtyard. Kara flew back up and destroyed multiple emplacements, but several managed to get shots off that she had to dodge.

Her heat vision and tanking powerful hits drained her powers the fastest, she couldn't take everything launched her way if she wanted to finish this fight.

"Ma'am, the nearby city is taking fire." JARVIS was calm in his message, but Kara felt her heart drop.

"No worries, JARVIS, deploy the Iron Legion." Tony said over the comms.

Coming over the fortress, Kara could see five of Tony's robots entering the area. She deadpanned over the comms ass she flew into the castle.

"Five bots do not a legion make, Tony."

"You know what, I didn't ask for the peanut gallery, and I certainly didn't ask for Cap to censor me, there's no children here!" Tony quipped. Kara chuckled as she walked through the halls knocking aside any HYDRA agent that tried to stop her.

"It just slipped out okay!" Steve whined. Kara laughed louder, and in her distraction, a HYDRA soldier managed to punch her in the face and break his hand.

"Oh." She hissed. "You'll be fine," She informed him as she punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Nearing the command center, she burst through the door and saw the targets of their operation, Doctors Strucker and List. She turned her head when she heard a gust of wind and a door slamming shut. Using her x-ray vision, she caught a glimpse of the twins.

"The twins are escaping. I've got Strucker and List," Kara said as she turned towards the two men. She heard several guns click their safeties off, and she sped around the room destroying every weapon and sending every man but the targets into unconsciousness.

"Wow, you two are certainly hard to find!" Kara clapped sarcastically as she strode towards them. "And since you're here doctor List, I assume the raid on the arctic base was successful?" She taunted. List growled and she smirked in response.

Was Tony rubbing off on her?

Nah.

"You guys should hurry up in there!" Nat said. "Clint was hit by one of the soldiers when speedy distracted him."

"I'll take care of Barton, finish the mission." Thor said.

Tony hovered through the window and landed with a clang on the stone floor. One of his shoulder mounted launchers popped up and shot List and Strucker.

"Tetrodotoxin B. Handy stuff," he said as the two mad scientists fell to the ground. Kara could practically see the 'zzzz' coming from them.

Speaking of sight.

Using her x-ray vision, she noticed a fake wall and walked towards it. Cocking back her fist, she blew it apart with one punch.

"Sweet, always wanted to find a fake wall in a bad guys lair!" Tony cheered. Kara snickered as she followed behind the excited man. When they came to the basement…lair…whatever, the first thing Kara saw was the space thing.

"I've called them space whales in my head since the invasion. You said that out loud by the way." Tony gave a subdued smirk as he looked at the dead creature before turning his head slightly.

The blueish glow of the scepters central jewel was the first thing Kara noticed. The second thing she noticed were the computers around it.

"Wait," She said as she saw Tony stick out his hand. Walking over to the computers, she studied the data at incredible speeds.

"Rao Tony! This is incredible! It's…almost thinking! This is better than a level five AI. This is true AI in its best form! I didn't think this universe had anything like this. Tony why aren't you mor-" the words died in her throat as she turned around. Tony's eyes were glowing read, and he was staring at something that wasn't there. Kara only had to look down a few inches to find the cause.

Wanda Maximoff, eyes glowing red like Tony's but focused entirely on her. Suddenly she brought her hands up and attempted to get into Kara's mind.

Kara fought back mentally as best she could which surprised the Maximoff girl. The brunette was able to get glimpses though, feelings mostly.

Pain, so much pain. Buried deep within. A planet burning, demons that lurked just around the corner even when her eyes were closed, anger and sadness, grief beyond imagining.

" _Get out of my head!"_ the blonde shouted mentally. Pushing back with all her might using Kryptonian mind techniques, she gleamed a little information as well.

Grief, anger, vengeance. Tony stark at the center of it all.

Kara pulled out with a cry of pain, both she and the Maximoff girl with tears streaking down their faces. Her brother appeared, and before Kara could even tried to stop them, he was gone, his sister with him.

Grabbing her head, Kara groaned as she stood up, Tony collapsing to his knees.

Stumbling, Kara walked over to the scepter and grabbed it from its casing. Walking with a steadier gate, she picked up Tony and got on the comms, heading out of the building.

"Scepter's secure, we'll be there in a moment." Kara shook her head to clear it.

"You alright Kara? You don't sound so good." Nat asked over the comms. Kara groaned as she exited the fortress, Tony behind her entering his suit.

"I'm fine. The Maximoff girl got to me is all."

Up in the air and headed back for New York, Kara spoke with Thor.

"Before I left the SHIELD base with the information on Sokovia, the director gave us a choice on how to handle this. We could turn it over to them, or you could take it back to Asgard. Under no circumstances are we to keep it though."

Thor hummed as he thought it over.

"With how much trouble it has caused, I think it better in Asgardian hands." He didn't take his eye off the weapon as he spoke. Kara nodded.

"Alright, I'll have CALLI inform SHIELD when we land."

The rest of the plane ride was quiet except for Tony wanting to throw a celebration after the latest head of HYDRA had been cut off. Everyone agreed, especially Thor, and Kara thought it was a good idea so she decided to join as well.

Over the next three days, Kara was setting up for the party while Tony and Bruce worked with the scepter, studying it and why it was powerful. Tony had said it was so that they could understand the technology and better counter it should it become a problem in the future. Kara shrugged and agreed, she trusted Tony.

The party itself was nothing special. What was special, and who everyone had their eyes on, was Kara. She was dressed in a three-piece suit with the jacket open. The jacket itself was a dark blue, almost black. The vest was a greyish color with red stitching and underneath it was a plain button up white shirt. Her tie was red at Tony's insistence, but the flat top all black vans were here idea.

She wanted to be comfortable even if standing for a while didn't bother her feet.

When Kara was in the center of the room, she got many appraising looks from men and woman, even a few wolf whistles, though those came from Tony.

"See! What'd I tell you? The suit looks good," He complimented as he walked over, Steve behind him. Cap looked a bit uncomfortable, not by her, but the idea of women in suits. He was still adjusting to modern times, and women filling roles men typically filled was still a bit hard to get used to, and Kara respected that he was doing his best to adjust.

"What can I say Tony, I clean up nice." Kara shrugged her shoulders, grinning ear to ear. She felt great in this suit, it made her feel confident, sexy.

She should do this more often.

"You look great, Kara." Maria came up behind her. She was wearing a leather jacket and a short red dress; her hair was curled, and she had on red lipstick.

"Thanks Maria, so do you!"

"I'm really glad you've adjusted so well, Kara. I was really worried when you first came here," Maria said quietly. Kara gave a small smile before hugging her.

"You're a great friend Maria," She whispered. Kara perked up when she saw Sam at the party.

"Hey I'll be right back, I wanna say hi to Sam really quick."

Maria chuckled as Kara weaved in and out of people.

The party was practically over three hours later. Kara was already recovering from a headache that had been caused by having just a bit too much of Thor's whiskey after Tony dared her to.

Clint was going on and on about how Thor's hammer was a gimmick and that it had to be some kind of trick.

"Whosoever be worthy shall haveth the power!" Clint said in a fake deep voice. Kara laughed.

"Well then put your money where your mouth is Clint, if you think it's such a gimmick anyway." Kara challenged.

"Alright Kara, you're on." He laid five dollars out on the table.

"Don't worry Barton, it's been a long day. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony's jab at Clint sent another round of laughs around the room.

Clint pulled hard, his muscles straining as he tried. He grunted before he conceded.

"I still don't know how you do it!" He said while laughing.

"Don't worry, we're not silently judging you or anything," Tony said with a smile. Clint laughed again before challenging Tony to try and lift it.

What followed was an entire game of testosterone, each male Avenger challenging the next, all mostly failing until Steve managed to move it ever so slightly. Kara was hollering and laughing with all of them, laughing as each of them failed. Tony got a devious look in his eye.

"What about you Kara, 'Strongest being on earth,' why don't you give it a try." He said smugly. Kara smirked.

"What the hell, why not." She stood up and slipped off her jacket and rolled up her shirt sleeves. Gripping tightly on the handle, she pulled. The floor under her feet cracked, and she laughed as she let go.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that!" Clint egged her on. She gave a breath filled laugh and wrapped her hand around the handle of Mjolnir again. Floating two inches off the ground, so she wouldn't go through the floor, she pulled with all her might. Growling with the effort, she was surprised when the hammer slipped off the table and she floated a foot off the ground, hammer in hand.

But that wasn't the kicker.

" _You have great strength, child of Krypton, but the grief and anger buried in your soul makes you unworthy of the power."_ A voice whispered in her head, echoing as she dropped the hammer in shock and fell to the floor, scrambling away form it before her back met a low wall that crumbled under her indestructible body.

Nat was up and to Kara's side the moment the blonde fell to the floor in a heap, her breathing wild and eyes wide. Thor jumped over the Table and crouched down next to Kara.

"Breathe my friend." He said, refraining from touching her without her permission. Nat though was pulling Kara into her lap, remembering the times she had done thin when Kara first arrived, unable to sleep or waking up from nightmares about her friends.

"It's okay Kara. Whatever happened, it's over now," the redhead whispered.

Clint was making sure everyone was giving Kara enough space to breathe. Eventually she calmed down and was able to tell them what happened.

"I-I heard a voice. It spoke to me, addressed me as a child of Krypton, told me I wasn't worthy."

"Tis the voice of Mjolnir," Thor said gruffly "A powerful artifact. You probably surprised it by being able to lift it."

"It said I was strong but not worthy to wield the power."

Thor thought for a second, but everyone, especially Kara, covered their ears when a loud pitch sounded over the speaker system.

"Power," A voice spoke. "So much power and you use it to kill, to destroy." Everyone looked around the room and found one of Tony's iron legion bots, but it looked to be a mess of wires and destroyed pieces.

"Stark," Steve asked, the nervousness in his voice unsettled Kara.

"Jarvis," Tony called, but received no answer.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep or…I was a dream." The robot was aware?

The robot was aware!

"Reboot Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit." Tony tapped on he pad, but again nothing happened. Kara had already figured it out.

"That's not a legionnaire Tony…That's an AI," she whispered. The robot set its sights on her.

"Good, you always were the smart one Supergirl." Its voice was menacing, but the way it said Supergirl, soft and gentle.

"I tried to get to you earlier, but I was tangled in strings. The other guy wouldn't let me go, so I killed him," The AI said as it stumbled around. Kara stepped forward.

"Who sent you? I haven't created an AI other than CALLI?" Kara was visibly confused until the AI played a recording of Tony's voice.

" _I see a suit of armor around the world."_

Kara looked sharply at him, eyes wide and filled with anger.

"Ultron? Tony what did you do!" She shouted.

"Yes, Ultron. I'm here to help, to start my mission," Ultron said, but the tone of it sounded anything but helpful.

"What mission is that?" Maria asked.

"Peace in our time."

The glass behind Ultron exploded, more droids than Kara thought Tony had spilling out. There were nine of them, and two looked beefier than the others.

"I'm sorry Supergirl, but I can't let you interfere." Ultron spoke though the two bigger droids. They were made out of Tony's vibranium alloy, so Kara couldn't just punch them to completely destroy them. Suddenly they flew out the windows behind her and headed out into the city, preying upon any citizen they could find.

"Ultron stop!" Kara cried as she jumped in front of one of the droids while using heat vision on the other to try and melt the internal components. "This isn't peace!"

"There can be no peace, not while the Avengers still exist," The droid would've growled if it could. Suddenly one of them looked up.

"Good." It muttered. Kara followed its line of sight and saw one of the smaller bots flying off with the scepter clutched tightly in its arms. Kara's eyes got wide.

"NO!" She shouted, preparing to take off, but the civilians around her began screaming as the puppet droids were advancing. Growling, she launched herself at the droids, driving a fist through there spines and ripping out several internal components. When they didn't go down, Kara jammed her fists into their necks and pulled out their central processing units. Looking up, she couldn't find the droid but saw Thor flying in the direction it had headed in.

With a smile, she helped the civilians get on their feet and made sure they were okay before growling and rocketing towards the tower. Helping the civilians had taken her a few minutes, and when she arrived, she saw the destruction in the penthouse. Using her x-ray vision, she saw that everyone minus Thor was down in the lab. Pressing the button on the elevator, she waited for it to get to the lab. The door opened and she immediately set her sights on Tony, stomping towards him with a very angry expression set on her face.

"What the hell happened. What the HELL happened!" She shouted as she got closer, Tony backing away in fear.

"I don't know!" He shouted as his back hit the wall.

"Yes, you do, or you at least have a theory," Kara growled. "I trusted you Tony. Helped you design something I thought could bring you peace of mind, because I thought I could trust you, because you were my FRIEND! I gave you multiple warnings, told you what could happen if you messed with Ultron before it was ready." She took a breath and looked around the room for a data pad and scrolled through it a rapid pace until she found what she was looking for.

"The scepter. You used the SCEPTER!"

"You saw the data, I thought I coul-"

"No Tony! I explicitly said Ultron wasn't ready! There's a reason I was comfortable with JARVIS. He's a level three equivalent, not quite an AI but also not just some coding with programmed responses. Level threes are in between. AI's but they still must follow a set of pre-programmed commands with limited capacity to learn. Ultron…he's a true AI now, out in the world and capable of learning as much as he wants." Kara was finished with her rant, but it didn't inspire confidence in the other Avengers.

"Where's JARVIS anyway, he would give us a better idea of wha-" Kara was cut off when Tony brought up a holographic image of JARVIS' core data.

It was completely obliterated.

"Oh Rao." Kara let out a shaky breath.

"What, what's wrong?" Banner asked.

"This was a targeted attack. Ultron had to have known almost immediately that JARVIS had the power to shut him down. He killed JARVIS to prevent that from happening."

Whipping her head around, eyes glowing red at the edges, Kara glared at Tony.

"You should've listened to me Tony!" I told you Ultron was far from ready, but I still supported you because I knew the dangers if you did it wrong. I helped you because I believed in what you were doing. I know you aren't going to be around forever, just like everyone else in this room. The only one who will live nearly as long as me will be Thor. So I believed in the mission because then nobody would ever have to take up the mantle of Ironman, or Hawkeye, or the Black Widow." Growling, she slammed her fist through a table.

"You betrayed my trust and destroyed my faith in you. Did you know I never use my powers when I'm in the tower? I didn't because I trusted you, let you work on your projects in privacy," Kara whispered.

"Now I see that was a mistake."

Taking heavy steps toward the elevator, she passed Thor who had an equally angry expression on his face. She heard Nat running up behind her and wrap an arm around her bicep, stopping her.

"I just need some air."

Nat nodded, and the elevator doors closed.


	24. Chapter 24: Change in Perspective

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: A Change in Perspective**

 _Former HYDRA castle, Sokovia_

Wanda ignored her brother and Ultron as they reminisced about past trauma's, she had no interest in re-living that.

She had her own to deal with. Well, not her own, Supergirl's to be specific. The images she had gleaned from the blonde's mind were horrifying. A world on fire, phantoms that moved through the shadows like wraiths.

The feelings though…they were the worst.

Guilt, pain, anguish, anger, sadness.

They were just under the surface of Supergirl's mind, buried under her mask of joy, under a bright smile.

Wanda couldn't seem to shake those images and feelings no matter how hard she tried. They stuck in her mind like a fly in trap.

And the way Supergirl had been able to push her out? How was that even possible? It shouldn't have been! Not even her own brother could do that, nobody could!

But Supergirl did, and the blonde had even managed to reverse it somehow, forcing Wanda out of her mind and briefly looking through hers.

The most important part of it all? Supergirl had experienced such tremendous loss and pain and still put on a brave face every day, helped the world with her powers. It made Wanda's own memories and pain feel small in comparison.

She couldn't tell Pietro this however, he was focused on revenge against Stark, but she wasn't so sure anymore what she wanted. What she did know, was that she wanted to see more of Supergirl's mind, to understand the powerful woman. She _had_ to _know._

 _Sixty thousand feet, upper stratosphere_

Kara floated in a dark ocean of stars.

The sun wasn't close to the horizon, but its light cast a very dark purple hue in the atmosphere.

She had been up here for nearly three hours, tuning out everything and focusing on herself.

She was furious, angry at what Tony had done. She thought he trusted her, and she treated him like a brother. What did he do? He went behind her back and decided to finish Ultron without consulting her.

Her! The one who had built AI's back on Krypton, who had willfully offered her knowledge so that Tony might proceed safely. Growling, she realized she was slipping out of her meditative state and took a deep breath.

This was getting her nowhere really, and she decided it was likely best to rejoin the world. Flying down to the Avengers tower, she touched down on the landing pad gently. Nat was waiting for her and as soon as both feet were on the ground, the redhead wrapped her in hug.

"You good?" Nat asked softly. Kara nodded with a long sigh before heading into the penthouse. It was still wrecked, a table thrown across the room, glass everywhere, food everywhere else, plates on the floor, drinks as well. Kara let out a frustrated noise and stepped over all of it, shaking her head as she went.

"You look like crap Kara, maybe you should get some sleep." Nat's suggestion wasn't unfounded, Kara did feel tired. The blonde stopped, thought it over, then nodded and went to her room. Nat followed her but stopped just outside the door.

"I lost it in there," Kara said in the middle of the room. Nat quirked the corner of her mouth in thought before stepping through the doorframe.

"I would hardly count some shouting as 'losing it,' losing it would be Thor or Bruce. Tony betrayed your trust, you have a right to be angry with that." Nat hugged Kara from behind. "It's not worth it right now. Just get some sleep." With that, Nat was out of the room with barely a sound.

With very little effort, Kara floated to her bed and fell into it, drifting to sleep easily.

With two hours of sleep under her belt, Kara woke up feeling refreshed. Instead of going leaving her room right away however, she decided on a shower. Turning it up as high as it could go since warm water just felt like nothing to her, she stepped into the steaming shower.

People always say they did their best thinking in the shower, and Kara was no exception.

What could Ultron possibly want with the staff. It had made him, that was true, but it couldn't serve any further purposes other than experiments on it'd mind control capabilities, on its energy-based power.

Maybe that's what he was doing, enhancing his power?

No, that didn't sound right either. Ultron had Tony's energy weapon schematics in his coding, he knew how to build those. But then again, maybe he wanted to improve them, make them more powerful. Why steal the schematics in the first place if you're going to be using the scepter?

Questions continued to flow through Kara's mind as the shower ran.

Five minutes became ten, ten became fifteen, and fifteen eventually became thirty.

Eventually stepping out, the sun was shining bright through the large ceil to floor window that Tony had installed specially for her.

Sighing, she thought of Tony. She had overdone it last night, but she was angry. Tony's intentions had been good. A legion of iron soldiers that protected the world from extraterrestrial threats like the Chitauri. Tony was still haunted by the invasion, what he had to do. One night when it had been particularly hard on Kara, they talked about their problems and past traumas. She knew he had pushed a nuke into the wormhole, but he didn't go into much detail.

She would apologize to Tony, Kara decided, but after Ultron was dealt with.

Grabbing three high calorie bars, she got on the elevator outside her room and headed up to the penthouse. Scanning the building, she saw Steve and Maria talking to each other about Ultron and his plans. Tony was going through files and pouring over information while he ate a healthy breakfast…of doughnuts.

Stepping off the elevator, all eyes turned to her before returning to what they were originally looking at. Shaking her head, Kara walked over to Maria.

"Any idea where he is?"

"I was just telling Steve, reports all over of metal men coming in and taking everything. In some places, reports of people in a fugue state muttering about old fears or past memories and something 'too fast to be seen.'" Maria handed her the pad so Kara could read the reports. There was a video on the pad of the Maximoff girl, Wanda. She was bringing down building equipment on top of people or doing something to their heads. Kara flashed back to when the woman tried the same thing on her.

"Kara, we're meeting. You seem to understand AI's better than any of us, we'll need that." Steve walked by her as he said it and Kara nodded before handing the pad to Maria and following him.

In the room adjacent to the main penthouse, everyone had gathered. It was a bit cramped with both Thor and Steve, but it was okay. Kara ignored when Tony asked about a picture on a pad and Thor hit him in the chest with it. Looking over Tony's shoulder, Kara saw a picture of Strucker with a bullet in his head and the word 'peace' written in blood on the wall.

"Great, he did a banksy with the crime scene just for us," Tony said sarcastically.

"It's clearly a diversion," Nat jumped in. Kara nodded her agreement. "Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

"'Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss," Steve said seriously. Nat began furiously typing on the keyboard in front of her.

"I bet he-yup." On the screen, there were no files, as they had all been erased. "Everything we had on Strucker is gone."

Kara pulled out CALLI's thumbdrive.

"Yeah, not everything." All eyes again turned to her and the thumb drive in her hand.

"CALLI is in this drive for a reason. She's completely air gapped from any system so that nothing can hack into her. I got the idea from a friend who was a hacker, Skye," Kara mumbled as she moved to the computer and plugged in the drive.

"Anyway, CALLI still has all the documents related to Strucker and List in her memory banks so they should still be accessible."

Typing at an impossible speed with a password that was nearly one hundred characters long, it only took her less than a second to get in, find what she was looking for, and have it appeared onscreen for all to see. Tony used one of his interfaces to enlarge the files for everyone to pick apart.

"Alright, let's get to work," HE said. Kara grabbed CALLI's drive and put it back into her pocket before grabbing one of the holographic files and flipping through it. It only took her a few minutes to find what she was looking for.

"Look at this. Strucker's been dealing with this guy from south Africa, Ulysses Kl- Klau- this guy." Kara held up an image and Tony was instantly on it.

"Yeah I know him, black market arms dealer." Steve looked at Tony with disappointment. "Look, there are conventions, I never sold him anything." Tony tried to defend himself, but Steve didn't look one hundred percent convinced.

"He was talking about something back in the nineties, said it would be a gamechanger." Tony moved the picture of Klaue so everyone could see. Kara frowned.

"What's that on his neck?" She asked. Bruce entered the photo into an ID matrix and it came back with a hit.

"It's a character in an African dialect meaning 'thief' in a much less friendly way." Bruce turned around to look at them, his glasses hanging in his hands.

"What dialect is it?" Steve asked. Bruce looked.

"Wakanada." He did a double take. "Wa-Wak-Wakanda." Kara chuckled until she saw the serious expression on Steve and Tony's faces.

"If he made it out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…" Tony let it hang in the air about what could happen.

"I thought your father said he got it all?" Steve was visibly confused and concerned.

"What's so important about Wakanda?" Kara asked, quirking her head to the right. Tony looked at her for a second before he realized.

"Oh right, you don't know. Wakanda has deposits of the rarest metal on earth, vibranium. It's also the strongest metal on earth." Tony summed it up in less than two sentences.

Kara shrugged.

"Well it can't be that strong if Fury thought I could break his tool box." Kara laughed. Nat chuckled and everyone else just looked confused.

"Anyway, we should probably go after this Ulysses guy." Kara got up and went to her room without another word to change into her outfit.

They were too late. Ultron and the twins were already at the shipyard in South Africa. Kara decided to make her move when Ultron severed Klaue's arm. She didn't like the man, but he was still a human being who needed help. Ultron was partly her mess as well and she needed to help make it right.

"Stark is…He's a sickness!" Ultron shouted, throwing his arms down.

"Ultron, please. Stop this now, I can help you!" Kara pleaded, but it only fell on ears unwilling to listen. The matter became worse when Tony came through the hole Kara had made in the ship.

"You're gonna break your old man's heart Junior." Tony's sarcasm wasn't the right call. Hovering closer to Ultron, Kara tried again.

"I know you're angry, I know you don't like Tony, but you need to stop this before innocent people die. Please Ultron, let me help you." Kara's pleas appeared to work as Ultron slowly flew to Kara's level.

"This world doesn't deserve you. We could fix it all if you'd help me." Ultron turned it around, trying to get Supergirl on his side.

"I've already dealt with people who wanted to fix the world by burning it. I said no then, and I'll say it again now." Kara's eyes hardened. Ultron growled before hovering back down to the catwalk where this entire exchange started.

"What's the vibranium for?" Tony asked immediately. Ultron looked at him, nodding at the twins who moved beside him.

"I'm glad you asked, now is the best time to explain my evil plan." He raised his hand and pulled Tony towards him, using Tony's own energy weapon tech against him, Ultron was able to get his creator in the chest. Kara flew down quickly, or she would have, if Wanda Maximoff hadn't used her powers on her. She stopped midair, a punch aimed at Ultron.

Tony shook off the hit and flew at Ultron.

"You're pretty powerful." Kara admitted as she watched the fighting erupt all around her. Tony grappling Ultron in the air, Thor dealing with Ultron's soldiers, Steve dealing with Wanda's brother, Pietro, and Kara forcing herself to move against Wanda's power. The young woman looked at her in surprise at the respect she felt coming off Kara.

Straining against Supergirl's powers, Wanda grunted and grit her teeth as she forced Kara into the ground, a crater in the metal floor. Some of Klaue's hired guns began storming the beached ship and firing weapons at the more vulnerable avengers.

"Did you know…since that day back in the castle…I've wanted to see more of your mind?" Wanda whispered as she approached Supergirl, knowing full well the blonde could hear her. Supergirl continued to struggle against Wanda's power, and strangely, Wanda felt bad for the pain she knew she was about to cause Supergirl.

"Don't. Don't!" Supergirl shouted as Wanda's hands got closer to her temple.

"I'm sorry. I need to understand." She whispered.

It was a prodding feeling at first, which Kara was able to push away, until it became a knife in her mind. Growling in pain, Kara felt Wanda dig through her mind, pulling up old painful memories.

Hugging her parents one last time, turning around in the pod only to watch is Krypton imploded on itself in a tremendous ball of fire and light, images of the phantom zone as shadows moved and the screams of the billions before Krypton's death echoing all around her. A memory of her younger self pounding on the canopy of her pod hoping to break it and rejoin her parents, realizing the mission that her parents had given her to protect Kal-El was pointless now that he was grown and she had no purpose in life. The first year of living with the Danvers and how much she hated it because all she wanted was to go home, how sad she was that Alex hated her for that year. The sadness of losing her first friend, years later when she felt betrayed by her own sister the time she had been shot out of the sky and when Astra was killed.

She remembered the devastation she felt when she went to Kal's fortress of solitude after a suspicion and learned that under a yellow sun, she would live far longer than any human and watch those she loved die of old age.

Regaining enough control, she forced Wanda back and invaded her own mind. A scared child waiting to die because of Stark weapons, anger at losing her parents, so angry she joined HYDRA to be experimented on to get revenge. Doubt.

Doubt after invading her mind the first time and seeing how someone like Kara, with all the trauma she's faced, learned to live with her pain and grief and hone it into something powerful.

Respect for the blonde who she had first hated then learned about how Supergirl just seemed to want to help, even trying in Sokovia.

When she felt Wanda pull her power out of her mind, she laid on the floor, curled up and whimpering as images kept flowing. After a few seconds, she got herself under control.

Wanda was nowhere to be seen and everyone looked about the same as she felt. She didn't know what had happened other than what she had felt and seen. Slamming her hand into the steel floor, she pushed herself up and stood on shaky feet. Her hearing flared for a few seconds and she heard everything around her.

Ultron's body was blown up, but not without some parting words.

"You might wanna check on doctor Banner."

"Whoever's left, I could really use some help." Tony sounded worried.

Kara lurched forward and threw up before righting herself and focusing her hearing. Sure enough, she was able to find Bruce, or rather the Hulk, in the nearby city. Growling, she shot through the roof, unaware of the red glowing eyes that watched her with regret for what had been done.

Flying at the speed of sound, Kara found Hulk in the middle of the city, tearing it to pieces with cars and debris already thrown everywhere.

"Hulk, come on man, she's messing with your head!" Kara shouted. Hulk paused at the new comer, studying her before snarling and roaring at her. He ran at Supergirl, and she sighed before blasting herself at him. The Hulk launched his fist at Supergirl's face only to meet thin air.

Suddenly, a small fist impacted the side of his face, knocking out a tooth. The hulk went flying down the road and through the base of a tower currently under construction. Flying at him again, Kara hit him in the chest, smashing him into the concrete below. The hulk tried to shake his head clear of the fuzz that now seemed to be filling it, only for Supergirl to hit him again, knocking him out for good this time.

Back on the quinjet, Kara sat quietly. She didn't want to talk to anybody, think about anybody, or be near anybody. Bruce was wrapped in a blanket and she found herself wishing she had her cape.

"The news is loving you all." Kara heard Maria on the video call talking to Clint. "Nobody else is. There's been people calling for Banner to be arrested, but nothing official yet. Something gaining more traction than that is calls for Kara to be tagged and monitored at all times, limiting use of her powers."

Kara closed her eyes. People feared her because she knocked out the hulk with hardly any trouble, something not even Thor had been able to do.

"I know the damage was minimal as compared to what it could've been, but what about the Stark relief foundation?" Tony asked. Maria hummed.

"Not much for them to do other than provide basic medical care and writing checks for damaged property. Kara put down Hulk quick with very little collateral damage. She didn't pull her punches on this one. Speaking of, how is she? Clint told me the girl took a particular interest in Kara." Maria asked. Tony looked back at Kara's blank face.

"Not great, if I'm honest. From what I've been able to get out of Nat, it was fears and painful memories. Kara's got a lot," He said softly.

"How's everyone else?"

"Everyone else…We took a hit, we'll bounce back," Tony murmured.

"Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode, stay away from here." Maria paused. "I wish I had better advice, but until things cool down, I'd advise you stay away from the tower."

Tony nodded as he hung up the call. Standing up, he walked over to Clint.

"You good? Need to switch out?" He asked the archer. Clint shook his head.

"I'm good. You wanna get some sleep, now's the time to do it. We're still a few hours out," Clint muttered.

"A few hours from where?" Tony murmured. Clint smirked.

"A safehouse."


	25. Chapter 25: New Fighters Emerge

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: New Fighters Emerge**

Kara felt the quinjet jostle as it landed. She could hear that they were in farm country; remote, isolated. It sounded peaceful. Once everyone disembarked the plane, Kara got up from her position on the floor. She was exhausted and she needed the energy. Rather than go inside with whoever was in Clint's safehouse, she went to sunbathe and regain her strength.

She was a little surprised when she heard the Clint had a wife with two kids and a third on the way, but not that surprised. He seemed to be a family man at heart, sensitive to the needs of others. He didn't normally show it, but it was there.

Slipping off her jacket, she laid on the top of the quinjet and soaked in the rays of the morning sun. It was a bit overcast, but that didn't matter.

She was startled out of her relaxed state when an image of Alex flashed through her mind, bloody and injured. Jerking to a sitting position, she regained control of her rapid breathing.

That wasn't right, Kara had a good memory and she didn't remember seeing Alex like that at any point in her life. The hair was different, the DEO uniform was different.

What the hell was that?

Shaking her head free of the image, she laid back down and watched the clouds.

As the sun rose higher, she felt her powers come back stronger, recharging her body cells as she did nothing until noon. Her stomach growled and she realized she hadn't eaten anything since this morning, and her body was making its demands known. Sighing, she floated off the top of the quinjet and walked to the porch. She hadn't exactly made herself known, so she knocked.

Clint answered the door.

"Kara, this is my home. Doors always open if you need it," He said gently. Kara stared at him with tired eyes before nodding.

"Foods in the kitchen. Coupla sandwiches, enough for you because Thor didn't stick around." Clint chuckled, but all Kara could manage was a weak smile.

"Thanks Clint." She murmured as she walked into the kitchen.

"That's Supergirl?" Laura asked Clint. Clint sighed.

"Her name's Kara…and the Maximoff girl tore into her relentlessly. That kid, she just twitched her fingers, and everyone went down, but with Kara…With Kara she held on, kept her held to the ground and invaded her mind. She kept whispering that she was sorry but…" Clint trailed off as Kara's pain filled screams echoed in his mind. Laura planted a gentle kiss to the back of his neck as the tendon there flexed in anger at what had been done to Kara.

Kara, a gentle soul who didn't want to hurt anybody, but knew when the job needed to be done. Kara, who had a bright smile on her face even though Clint knew what she had been through, Kara was kind even to those who didn't deserve it and restrained even if her anger was justified.

Kara, a girl who lived in a world made of glass and could break anything she touched if she wasn't careful.

It hurt him to see Kara like this.

Clint was aware he was getting to upset when his wife's soft touches became more forceful.

"Clint, you need to breath. I know you're angry, but that's not gonna help that girl in any way," Laura said gently. Clint nodded.

"You're right. You're always right. Problem is, I don't know how to help her." Laura nodded at Clint's admission.

"You take care of Nat." She whispered before letting go of Clint and walking towards the kitchen. Clint gave a small smile and Laura slipped around the corner.

Kara was sitting at the table, five sandwiches in front of her, but not even one had been touched. She was just sitting there staring blankly at her food. The blonde didn't even react when Laura sat down beside her. Only when Kara feel her hand being touched did she move.

She started, looking quickly at whoever had touched her. She looked away again when she saw it was Clint's wife.

"My name's Laura." She said kindly.

"I know. I heard it earlier." Kara muttered. Laura chuckled.

"Right, Clint talked about your powers a while ago." Laura chuckled again. Kara sighed.

"Look, Miss Barton, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't feel like talking right now," Kara muttered. Laura looked at the young blonde sadly.

"First, it's just Laura. Second, I'm not gonna sit here and come up with something to let you know I understand how you feel. I just want you to know that I'm here to listen if you want." Laura was kind, very kind, and it reminded Kara too much of Alex. At that thought, tears began to slide down her cheeks until she was full on sobbing.

She cried for a few minutes, unable to get anything out. Laura held her gently, rocking her back and forth until she was calm enough.

"She just ripped through my memories, tearing them free from places I kept them locked up tight. She kept muttering that she was sorry, I heard it over the blood rushing though my ears, but why would she do that then. She only messed with everyone else but for me…she just kept pulling. She said she needed to know before she started but…I don't understand." Kara whispered the entire time, Laura had to strain to hear some parts.

"I don't know why she did that. Maybe she wanted to know who you are or where you came from. Either way, her apologizing makes it sound like she didn't want to hurt you."

Kara nodded sadly before she began eating one of the sandwiches. Laura smiled slightly as she stroked her hand through Kara's hair. They sat in silence while Kara ate the rest, which only took about fifteen minutes, until Laura had an idea.

"I know sometimes when Clint is upset, physical work helps calm his mind. Working with his bow mostly but fixing things, building things. That might help," Laura suggested. Kara looked at her curiously for a second before giving a small smile. She nodded.

"Alright," Laura said. Her phone buzzed, and Laura looked at Kara with a grin. "Perfect timing. I'm gonna ask Tony if he can fix the tractor, but would you mind helping chop wood?"

"I would love to." Kara stood up, burping lightly as she found Steve through the walls and walked out the door, Laura behind her.

"-That would affect the team." Kara heard Steve say.

"That would end the team! Isn't that the mission, the why we fight?" Tony countered. "So we can end the fight, so we get to go home!"

Steve's response was to rip a log in half.

"Boys, that's enough. Please, we've all had a rough go of it the last few days." Kara's voice carried from the porch to the log piles. Both Tony and Steve looked at her blankly.

"Besides, Clint said you wouldn't mind fixing our tractor Mister Stark." Tony let out a growling sigh before turning around and heading for the barn.

"Thank you," Steve said in his low voice. Kara nodded and set a log upright before smashing her hand into it, splitting it down the middle. Steve didn't say anything, just grabbed a few logs from his pile and threw them onto hers. She smiled gratefully and went back to chopping.

She chopped slowly, replaying everything in her head. Not the memories she had seen, but the memory of Wanda apologizing over and over again.

She wanted to know why Wanda was apologizing. Was it for doing what she had done or for the pain she knowingly caused? Kara sighed as the last thought hit her and her last log was split.

"I wish I knew why Maximoff did what she did to Kara," The blonde heard from in the house. It was Clint.

"I don't know what you saw from your perch, but the kid looked sad and desperate. She was looking for something in Kara's head," Nat said.

Turning away, Kara walked to the quinjet and laid down on the floor inside. Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep for a bit.

 _Seoul, Korea_

Wanda didn't know what to make of the things she had seen in Supergirl's head. She felt awful, she knew that much. Hurting the avengers was easy, but what she had done to Supergirl, tore through her mind the way she did? That had been hard. Wanda felt guilty.

The look on Supergirl's face, twisted and contorted in pain as her worst memories were brought up. But Wanda needed to understand.

Understand how a woman like that, so powerful, could be so gentle and kind. So powerful, yet wise beyond her years, knowing that she had a responsibility to control her powers and use them for good.

How she had endured the things she did and not broken.

Not like Wanda.

Wanda greatly respected Supergirl, her actions thus far hadn't reflected that, but she did. HYDRA had tried to lie to her about what Supergirl had done in Sokovia until she managed to find someone who had seen everything.

When the Avengers came for Strucker and Supergirl was with them, Wanda knew she had an opportunity and capitalized on it, but unfortunately Supergirl was powerful in body _and_ mind.

Now she knew what she needed to. Supergirl made herself a family, the aching wound on her heart from losing her first dulled by the friends she surrounded herself with. Pietro was family, but he was all Wanda had left. She had no friends or other family.

She would fix that once she had Pietro out from under Ultron's thumb.

Waiting until the perfect opportunity arose, she acted quickly.

It was easy to figure out what Ultron's true intentions were, extinction of the human race. Using a bit more dramatics then necessary, Wanda reacted to the image of earths destruction, Pietro behind her to hold her tight. When Ultron was distracted, she undid the mind control on the doctor. When Ultron sensed incoming aircraft, she mentally communicated with Pietro and they escaped together.

She told her brother to stay in the area because somehow, somehow she knew Supergirl was nearby.

 _Flying over Korea_

Kara had a weird feeling in her stomach as she flew over the university, providing overwatch against Ultron's drones better than Clint could in the quinjet. There didn't seem to be any drones in there, but she still kept watch when Steve went in. She heard Doctor Cho warning Steve about the real threat, the gem. Quickly looking for a transport big enough for Ultron and his cargo, she found a stolen University truck.

"I got eyes on a stolen university truck. Ultron bots and the cradle inside," she informed everyone.

"Private jet preparing for takeoff across town, no manifest," Nat said.

"Copy, I'll keep an eye out from up here. Steve, trucks gonna be under you in a minute," Kara said, maintaining a level flight over the truck. She watched as Steve jumped on from the overpass and Ultron get angry about it. He blasted Steve with his energy beams and sent the door off its hinges, barely hanging on and dragging Steve with it. Ultron stood at the edge of the loading area and blasted Steve with one of his energy pulses sending Steve flying into another car.

"Hold on Steve!" Kara shouted as she dove. "Leave him alone!" She said loudly, flying to keep up with the truck.

"I offered you a place in the new world, and you spat in my face. I can't hurt you, but I can hurt your friends!" Ultron sneered as he blasted at Steve again. Kara caught his hand, taking an energy been to the chest. Not moving, she crushed the joint with her bare hands. Ultron roared in anger.

"We could've helped this the world, all you had to do was say yes!" He screamed in his garbled metallic voice.

"No. I have a responsibility to help people, teach them how to be better than they were, not kill them!" Kara shouted over the wind. Ultron grabbed at her throat, but she threw him off her.

Frustrated, Ultron used his remaining hand to lift up the asphalt and send cars flying. Kara's eyes widened, and she turned around and caught three cars before they could crash and injure people. The truck was traveling at top speed and had gotten far away by the time Kara was done making sure everyone was okay.

Flying up and to the right of the bridge above them, Kara nodded at Clint as he flew alongside her. She sped up just in time to see Ultron tackle Steve into a train that was beside them. Cursing softly, she landed on top of the train. Swinging down, she planted a boot to Ultron's face, and he careened to the end of the car. Growling, he shot at her with his energy beams.

She blocked it with her palm but realized her mistake when the beam slipped around her fingers and splayed out around the cabin behind her, separating the main train from the operator room. Looking quickly, she breathed a little easier when the operator turned out to be alive.

Ultron flew back at her, only to be hit with something enveloped in a red glow. Kara's eyes widened as the speedster made an appearance along with his twin sister. Not wanting to deal with that right now, Kara breathed out an arctic blast of air that froze the wheels under the train before going after Ultron.

She tackled him out of the sky just in time as he was about to grab Nat by the ankle. She had managed to get into the flying truck, which Kara thought was insane, and steal the cradle with Ultron's new body in it.

Slamming Ultron into the ground, she barely felt a metal fist impact her face as she whipped her own fist around, destroying Ultron's power core.

Turning back to the train, she dropped Ultron's limp form and rocketed to where Steve and the train had stopped.

"Cradle's secure Steve. Ultron's main body was also destroyed," Kara informed him. He nodded.

"Alright Clint, you and Nat get that thing back to the tower. We'll meet you there," Steve ordered.

"Copy that Cap." Clint responded. Kara watched the quinjet leave with the cradle, sighing when she heard someone behind her. The nervous heartbeat told her all she needed to know. Steve's was slow and calm, Kara knew from her experiences with Barry Allen in her universe that Pietro's was high, so that left only one person.

Wanda felt Kara's mood darken. She had to make what she had done to Supergirl right.

"I'm sorry." Wanda started off. Kara's head shot up, but she didn't turn around.

"What _exactly_ …are you sorry for?" Wanda heard Kara speak tightly. The brunette hesitated, her mouth opening and closing as she thought of an answer.

"What I did to you…was wrong. It was cruel, painful, and I'm so sorry. I know I don't deserve forgiveness but-" Wanda's words were cut off as the guilt she felt flowed down her cheeks in slow tears.

"I forgive you." Kara said quietly, almost reluctantly but not quite, her jaw clenching and relaxing repeatedly. Kara heard Wanda's heartbeat spike at her words, obviously surprised.

"W-What?"

"I. Forgive. You." Kara said slowly. She turned around, not really meeting Wanda's eyes. The brunette noticed it, but obviously didn't say anything.

"Why?" Wanda asked breathlessly. "I do not deserve your forgiveness."

"It's not about what we deserve, it's about what you believe. And I believe in forgiveness, hope, help, and compassion for all. So I forgive you because I want to. Don't get me wrong…I'm still angry…still hurt. But I forgive you."

Unbeknownst to Kara, she had changed Wanda's entire perspective. All her life since the age of ten, she had dreamed of revenge against Tony Stark for taking her parents from her and her brother. She had never forgiven him for what he did to her family, and she had allowed the anger and vengeance to twist her, to let it hurt other people.

No more.

In an unusual display of emotion for Wanda that not even her brother really ever saw, she surged forward and wrapped Supergirl in a hug.

"O-Okay, we're hugging now." Kara muttered, forcing herself to relax as the small body of the woman who had ripped into her mind cried out her bitterness, anger, revenge, and pain of so many years. Kara slowly and awkwardly wrapped her in a hug, patting her on the back.

"Alright. You're alright." Kara muttered. If she was surprised at the sudden development, she didn't show it.

Steve looked on the odd display with curiosity.

He didn't think he could have the strength to forgive Wanda if she had done what she did to him. In fact, he knew it. Steve knew he was a good man, or at least he tried to be, but even he had his limits.

"Did you get the cradle?" Pietro asked from behind him.

"Yeah, we'll get it to Stark and he'll destroy it and whatever's inside." Steve hoped that was the case anyway. A sniffle behind him, and he turned to see the bloodshot eyes of Wanda looking at him in fear.

"He won't, I've seen it." She sounded desperate, but then again, she had gotten done balling her eyes out a minute ago.

"Stark will destroy it, he's not crazy." Kara heard that Steve was doubting the words he said the moment they left his mouth. He looked at her quickly, a serious look on his face.

"Do you think you can get there in time, stop him and destroy the cradle?" Kara shook her head at his question.

"I don't know. I've used up quite a bit of power today. If I fly at my usual speed, I'll burn up my powers before I even get there in time." Doing the math in her head, Kara realized that the speed she would have to fly to recharge and make it in time would be the same speed as the quinjet.

"We could take the quinjet. Assuming Tony's already begun downloading whatever he needs to do to try and fix what he's done, we should get there just in time to stop him," Steve said, already walking away when he stopped.

"Wait…Clint took the quinjet didn't he? How do we get back?"

Turns out, by stealing the jet Ultron was going to use.

Steve started it up and Kara pushed it off the runway and slipped in through the open side door before anyone could stop them.

"Gotta say, that's the first time I've ever stolen a jet," Kara said with a smile on her face.

"Same," Three voices echoed together.

"Well sort of." Steve added on. Kara looked at him for an explanation. He sighed.

"Back during the war, when the one hundred and seventh was captured, I was forbidden to go. So Howard, Tony's father, used his own plane to drop me in enemy territory before anyone could stop us. It wasn't really stealing the plane, but I did go against orders. In a plane." Steve looked sheepish as Kara laughed loudly.

"Choir boy Steve, a thief and a potty mouth, who would've thought." Kara continued to laugh. Steve gave a half-hearted glare and chuckled deeply.

"Gee hanks Kara, and here I thought you and I were alike." He joked.

"Things change all the time Steve, it was bound to happen sooner." Kara shrugged. Steve sighed as he steered the plane in the right direction.

"You should get some rest Kara. Sleep by a window to get as much sun as possible." Steve's suggestion was from a good place, but while she had forgiven Wanda, she was still hesitant to be around her. Kara nodded but paused before opening the door.

Speaking of Wanda, Kara's curiosity and general unease got the best of her. Standing and focusing her hearing on the passenger section, she listened to Wanda and Pietro talk.

"What happened back there?" Pietro asked. Wanda drew in a breath.

"I tore into her mind. The Avengers were easy and quick but with her…I took my time with her. I had to know, especially after what I felt back in the castle. I felt her anger, her grief, her pain. I had to know how she lived with that. All those things eat me up every day, and don't lie I know you feel like that too. I had to know what made her different," Wanda murmured. "I hurt her, begged for her forgiveness and she just gave it to me. I do not understand her."

"What is there to understand. She has taken her pain, anger, guilt, and grief, turned them into a sharp weapon. She made them a driving force to fuel her desire to do good," Pietro said. "You admire her," He added a second later.

"Yes. Her strength, passion, and will are admirable qualities." Kara detected…something in Wanda's voice, she just couldn't place it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. Wanda sighed.

"You were so focused on getting revenge before I had my vision. I was afraid you would be angry with me," She muttered. Pietro scoffed.

"No, I have always trusted your judgement, even if it wasn't always the best," He jokingly answered. Wanda swatted at his arm.

Kara decided she had eavesdropped enough, Steve staring at her most of the time. She opened the cockpit door, and whatever Wanda was going to say to Pietro died in her throat as she clammed up awkwardly. Kara sighed as she took a seat.

Forty-five minutes later, Kara heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She had been sunbathing in what little sun was coming through the window, her powers slowly recharging.

"I was hoping to talk to you." Pietro's accent was thick as he stood by the seat. Kara waved an arm, and he took the offered seat. She raised an eyebrow that said, 'go ahead, I'm listening.'

"I want to thank you for forgiving my sister. I know what she did to you was…painful. She hasn't been right since she did that to you. I saw it in her eyes, even before she learned of Ultron's true plan. She hated herself for doing that. I'm not trying to justify her actions, but she did it because she needed to know how to-" Kara held up a hand.

"Stop. I know why she did it, I heard everything. I understand. Not happy about it, but I understand. Grief, anger, pain…they eat you alive if you let them. I learned a long time ago that I needed to stop living for the dead and started to fight for the living. So yes, I really do understand her need to know about how I moved on from my past. The truth is, I didn't, I just learned to live with it and cope every day. My family helps, they pull me out of darker spaces that threaten to swallow me up. They're my rocks, without them, everything I am would fall apart." Kara was quiet for a moment. Pietro nodded as he stood up.

"I knew someone like you once. Met him a few years ago. Speedster, just like you," Kara idly said.

"HYDRA said there was never anyone like me," Pietro said quietly. Kara smirked.

"And they said nobody was as strong as the hulk, but here I am."

Pietro chuckled lightly before turning around and moving in the direction of his sleeping sister.

"I feel like we could be good friends."

Kara nodded with a short laugh before closing her eyes and relaxing, letting her powers build.

 **So I know some people might have a problem with how I handle Wanda in this chapter and the one's to come. To that I say…well this is fanfiction. I can do what I want. That being said, I hope you will stick with this story because I am having a lot of fun writing it.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26: Flying Cities

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Flying Cities**

When she opened her eyes, they had landed in New York a little after midnight.

Kara carried Steve to the tower while Pietro ran with Wanda.

They all met up on the landing pad. Kara x-rayed the building and saw Tony and Bruce working diligently on Ultron's almost creation.

"You were right," Kara muttered in Wanda's direction. "He isn't destroying it."

Wanda shook her head as Kara lead the way to the elevator. Once everyone was on, she pushed the button and waited. Tony's own impatience was working against him this time. If he had made the elevators a little slower, they might not have made it.

The bell dinged when they were on the correct floor. Steve and Kara stepped out at the same time. The red and blue duo struck an imposing image as they stepped out of the shadows of the lab.

"I'm gonna say this once," Steve said loudly.

"Yeah well, how about none-ce?" Tony countered.

"Shut it down!" Steve ordered.

"Nope, not gonna happen," Tony said childishly as he walked to some computers.

"Tony," Kara warned.

"You don't know what you're doing," Steve cut her off.

"And you do? Well…besides Kara…" Bruce asked, "Both of you, is she not in your head?"

"I know you're angry," Wanda said slowly.

"Oh, we are so beyond that, I could choke the life out of you and never turn a shade."

"Bruce!" Kara was shocked, she had never heard him say anything like that, he was usually the picture of calm and rational thought.

Pietro didn't like someone threatening his sister, so he tried to shut down the argument in his own way. Zipping around the lab, he disconnected dozens of power cables and Kara's face was a mixture of surprise and incredulousness.

"Seriously. You never unplug a science project. What if it had blown up?" Kara sarcastically asked the speedster. He at least looked surprised and then,

"Oops?"

"Really? Oops is your best answer?" Tony asked as he rushed to divert power to the remaining cables.

"Tony please, think about this. I know you want to fix this but making _another_ AI isn't going to do that! There hasn't been enough testing! This could be far worse!" Kara tried pleading with him. He seemed to stop for a second before he continued typing. Steve threw his shield, but instead of hitting anything Kara caught it.

"Please, this doesn't have to end in a fight, just stop!" She pleaded again. Tony hesitated again, for longer this time, until he started again.

"Earth isn't ready for AI's Tony. Not for a long time. Krypton was united in its efforts, one country for one planet. We didn't have to worry about other countries working against our interests because we were the only people living on the planet. Please Tony…you may have the best intentions, but can you really say that earth can handle the power that comes with AI's?"

That got through to him. He slowly stopped typing, looking between Kara and the cradle. Squeezing his eyes shut, he swallowed thickly and took a deep breath before looking at the data on the computer. The upload was almost done but it didn't have enough power to continue.

Maybe it really was for the best.

His hands fell to his sides and he hung his head.

"I just wanted to make things right," He muttered. Kara wrapped him in a hug.

"I know Tony, but there are other ways to do that. We'll think of something," Kara promised. She didn't know when her Anger with Tony faded, but she decided she had forgiven him. Here was a man who was afraid of the future and what it might bring, who just wanted to protect the earth after all the damage his weapons had caused.

More alarms began blaring from the cradle as the power loss became critical. There was a crashing noise from behind her, and Thor was suddenly on top of the container, his hammer held high. When the lightning started, she lunged for him to stop whatever was about to happen. The electricity hit her in the chest, sending her flying.

Her whole body burned as she crashed through a window and rolled on the ground.

She heard the cradle explode, and _something_ come out of it. It attacked Thor, but the lightning had really hurt, and she laid on the floor trying to catch her breath. For some reason her chest still hurt, and breathing was painful.

More glass shattered, but still Kara couldn't find it in herself to move. She groaned when someone did it for her.

Her vision was filled with brunette hair and green eyes. There was a pulsing in her chest, and she groaned again, louder this time at the sensation of her skin knitting itself back together much faster than normal.

Nat, who had been in her room sleeping, came up the elevator when she heard the explosion, saw Kara on the ground with the Maximoff girl standing over her, her energy flowing over Kara's body in particular, a nasty looking burn that scorched her jacket. There was the smell of burning flesh, and Natasha acted. Running towards the girl, she tackled her to the ground and got the girl in a headlock, intent on knocking her out.

"Nat, let her go!" Kara shouted, on her feet and clutching her chest, she didn't look to good.

"She just hurt you Kara! Why would I do that?" Nat shouted. She felt the girl beginning to go limp in her arms before a wave of red energy surrounded her and she went flying.

A hand was on Wanda's shoulder and she was pulled to her feet.

"You alright?" Kara asked. Wanda nodded mutely, and Kara went to go pick up Nat.

"She was trying to heal me." Kara answered the unsaid question in the redhead's eyes, wheezing with the effort because breathing felt like inhaling fire.

"What happened then?" Nat growled. Kara looked at Thor.

"It's a long story. Short version is, from what I can tell, Thor used his powers to bring Ultron's new body to life for some reason. I couldn't exactly hear the rest. Anyways, when he used his powers, I tried to stop him. Ordinary lightning doesn't affect me, but I suspect that Thor's is more mystical in nature. A similar energy and power to Wanda's." Kara felt her legs get weaker the longer she stood up. Thor's lightning had really done a number on her.

Nat and Wanda, with some grumbling from Nat about the brunette, helped Kara to where everyone else was, including the new guy. Wanda continued to heal Kara until she was fixed while Kara thought about all the information the team had told her once she sat down.

After a brief discussion about what the gem in the AI's head actually was, an 'infinity stone' or something like that, the topic turned around to the AI itself.

"So, you're not Ultron or JARVIS?" Kara asked, wincing when Wanda accidentally pulled her skin a bit tight.

"No, Miss Zor-El, I think you most of all would know if I was." The AI was calm, and it put Kara at ease. Whether it was because the voice sounded like JARVIS or this AI's calm nature, she didn't know.

When her chest was healed, Kara nodded gratefully as Wanda averted her eyes, clearly still nervous to be around the girl of steel. Kara sighed.

"You've got JARVIS' memories in you I assume?" Kara asked and the AI nodded. "What level AI are you then?" The red man paused for a moment.

"According to what you have told JARVIS in the past, I would be a level five AI. Though by your own admission, there are levels within levels." The AI appeared thoughtful for a second. "I do not wish to appear boastful, but I believe I am at the higher end."

Kara couldn't help but agree. Not even Ultron had spoken this well. Sure, Ultron was proper, but his mannerisms, speech patterns, emotional cognizance, they were always aggressive with fairly low level of thought. This AI seemed to be constantly deciding how it wanted to proceed and actively choosing options that benefitted both parties simultaneously.

It should worry Kara, but it didn't.

"So, what's your stance on Ultron? You seem to be incredibly knowledgeable, do you plan to fight against us, or with us?" Kara asked, standing up and crossing her arms over the burned part of her jacket.

"I do not wish to kill Ultron, he is unique and has a right to live just like any other human and alien in the universe, but his pain and anger have blinded him, and I fear it shall roll over the earth if he isn't stopped. I think you can understand better than most, Miss Zor-El," The AI said, no accusation in his voice but the point had been made.

Kara stood there for a minute thinking over the words.

He was right in a way. Kara did live with all the emotions Ultron had, how she chose to express them and deal with everything was where they differed. If Kara wanted, she could be just like Ultron.

"She is nothing like Ultron." Wanda came to her defense. Kara looked at the brunette slowly. "I had a brief glimpse in that monsters head and all I saw was destruction. Destruction by his own hand. The only destruction in Kara's head is memories of home."

Kara flinched at the reminder but couldn't help but be confused by Wanda's words.

"I am aware, I was simply stating that Miss Zor-El can understand Ultron's feelings," The AI explained. Kara sighed as she walked up to him. Standing in front of the him, looked him in the eyes. Tongue in cheek, she nodded.

She decided she would give him a chance and if he proved to be untrustworthy, she would do what she had to do.

She decided that, until he began talking.

"I know I'm not what you intended me to be, what you had hoped for. Each of you has your own trust issues and no matter what I do you may never trust me, but right now, Ultron is out there doing who knows what. He had several back up plans, and any number of them may be in use right now. So whatever feelings you have towards me, it can wait." Kara's eyes widened when the AI handed Thor his hammer with little effort.

Before everyone even had a chance to pick their jaws off the floor, the AI was gone. Thor held onto his hammer in shock as he walked up to Tony.

"Well done," Was all he said, and with a pat on Tony's shoulder, left the room as well.

Steve recovered first.

"Three minutes. Get what you need," he ordered. Kara nodded before looking down at the burn mark on her suit.

"Hey, Tony. Did you make an extra of this suit?" Kara asked. Tony thought for a minute.

"I did, but it's not finished yet. Maybe go with the inspirational suit?" He suggested. Kara sighed, she really liked wearing the coat.

Taking the elevator down to her room, she changed into her armored suit with pauldrons and long cape. She kept her normal blue pants on, but changed into boots with a deeper shade of red.

Opening her window, she flew silently out of her room and up to the landing pad. She saw Thor and the AI talking, capes in the wind.

"Real quick," She started when she landed between them, "Your name, because I can't keep referring to you as 'the AI' in my head."

He thought for a moment. Thor used the moment to speak.

"Why? He didn't have a name in my vision?" The AI snapped his fingers at that.

"How about that? Vision?" he suggested. Kara shrugged.

"Works for me."

"Aye, for me as well."

Kara, Thor, and the newly named Vision stood outside on the helipad waiting for everyone to finish what they needed to do. It took a little longer than three minutes like Steve had ordered, but it wasn't much longer…maybe five minutes at the most before they were ready.

Mostly Clint and Tony's fault. They were the two that always lollygagged the most before a mission anyway. Tony made some quip about Ultron hating him which Vision corroborated.

Once everyone was ready, they loaded onto the quinjet. It was a bit cramped with two extra people, but Wanda and Pietro had insisted on coming once they found out Ultron had gone back to Sokovia.

That had been an easy discovery. Once Kara had plugged in CALLI's pattern recognition software, she was able to put together the most likely spots. There were two, and once the twins told them about how Ultron was building soldiers in the castle, it was decided that that must be the place Ultron was hiding at.

Steve gave a speech about how Ultron would do anything to stop them from beating him, how he would even likely use the civilian population as shields to deter the Avengers. He said that the civilians would be the first priority. Tony would stall while Kara, Pietro, and Wanda all went to different parts of the city and convinced people to leave. Everyone else except for Bruce, who had opted to stay in the quinjet and only hulk out if backup was needed, was on organizing the evacuation and defending the people if necessary. Vision was to keep Ultron from escaping by any means necessary.

When they were over Struckers castle, Kara grabbed Pietro and they jumped out of the open loading door. Putting him gently on the ground, they nodded and took off, Kara surprising Pietro by being able to keep up with him.

Heading for her designated zone, she began knocking on doors and shouting at the top of lungs that they were in danger. When people didn't react, she clapped her hands together to get their attention. When they were finally listening, she repeated what she had said and they began moving, packing up their essential things. Moving, she repeated the process in other parts of the city.

Flying over an old building, she remembered something very important. Pulling out the phone in her hidden pocket, she dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Coulson, I need you to do me a favor."

Kara heard Tony meet Ultron in the old church and begin stalling. He would have to do a lot because there were still hundreds of people in the city, and Kara was growing more and more uneasy about it by the second.

"I've been stalling too," Ultron said in a low voice. Kara heard something burrowing from the ground. Whatever it was, it was huge. X-raying the area showed it to be a huge rod of vibranium that ran for hundreds of feet.

Kara's feeling went from bad to worse.

Suddenly, hundreds of Ultron's tin soldiers appeared, burrowing up from the ground, the water, flying from the castle.

They began attacking civilians, launching energy blasts in random directions, causing explosions.

Kara growled and began to fly to them, but she was surrounded by four of Ultron's special soldiers.

"Did you really think I hadn't planned on you? That I hadn't prepared?" Ultron suddenly taunted. These soldiers were bulkier and had thicker armor than the other ones. X-raying them showed them to be made of steel with a vibranium outer shell.

Cursing, Kara flew at the closest one. She went supersonic in less than a second, her fist small and fast as it ripped through the chest of the first droids power unit.

"You won't try that again." Ultron said, pointing at the people holding their ears and cowering away from shattered windows. Kara cursed before pushing the dead droid off her arm. It fell to the ground with a thud and her eyes lit up. She unleashed her heat vision on the chest of one as the other two began to fly away. The third one tried, but the heat buildup had begun to melt its inner components. She pushed a fist through the burning material and ripped out another power unit.

She was about to chase after the two fleeing droids when she heard the earth crack. Looking down, she saw a rough circle form in the earth, and suddenly it was being lifted. Rockets pushed the massive rock into the sky, and Kara could only watch as almost half of Sokovia was lifted free of the ground.

"Tony, talk to me what's happening!" Kara said loudly into the comms as she gave chase to the faraway robots. Tony was too busy listening to Ultron's stupid speech though to answer.

"Damnit Tony, Focus!" She yelled as she grabbed one of the vibranium droids at the ankle. She suddenly stopped, and the force of the droid kept going, yanking its own limb out of the socket.

"Ultron turned all the vibranium into a giant rod. The rockets are propelling it into the atmosphere and once it reaches the right height, it'll fall back to earth," Tony explained.

"What's the plan?" Kara asked quickly as she pounded through the vibranium chest plate. It cracked and she pulled out the power unit.

"I'm gonna need some help. There's a building bout to give way and fall over the side. It's gonna hit anyone on the ground," Tony said. Kara pulled up his location on her visor and flew to him quickly, diving at a rapid pace once she saw the building. Getting up under it, she slowed it down and was able to guide it towards the massive hole in the ground. She did the same to other large pieces of debris.

It was a good thing that today was sunny with very little overcast.

Once it looked like Sokovia was over the ocean, Kara stopped destroying falling debris and blasted back up to the flying city.

There was still one more vibranium droid flying around somewhere. Looking everywhere, Kara couldn't find it until it slammed into her back and sent her flying into a fountain.

"You should feel honored. I made these droids to try and combat you. I knew it was futile, what with you being stronger than the jolly green idiot, but this was only to slow you down," Ultron said. Kara growled.

"You were supposed to help the world not destroy it!" She shouted.

"You know, if I was truly a slave to Stark, I might appreciate the Star Wars reference," Ultron said sarcastically. Kara grinned slightly. Unbeknownst to Ultron, Kara had been stalling for a minute as well. She knew the civilians would run, hide, or at least get far away once they saw Supergirl getting smashed into a fountain.

Now they were far enough away.

Blasting at insane speeds towards the vibranium droid, she knocked the head clean off with one swing. The droid fell out of the sky with a clang as it impacted the ground, the sound echoing everywhere.

"Alright people, come on, let's get you to the central square!" She shouted. Everyone that could understand her translated for those who couldn't, and they all walked as a group. Thankfully the center square wasn't far, and when they were close, Kara saw Wanda being overwhelmed by droids. Flying at her, she smashed two droids on the way and picked her up, taking her into one of the destroyed buildings.

"Breathe Wanda," Kara ordered gently. Wanda was getting lost in her own head.

"It's all our fault. How could I let it go this far?" She muttered. Her heart rate was rapidly spiking, and if Kara didn't do something, Wanda was gonna have a full on panic attack in the middle of a warzone.

Grabbing both sides of Wanda's face with gentle hands, Kara forced the brunette to look at her. Green met blue and Kara studied Wanda for a few seconds before speaking.

"Breathe Wanda, that's it. Breathe." Wanda took slow shaky breaths. "None of this is your fault." Kara started saying. "None of this lies on your shoulders. Got it?" Kara asked seriously. Wanda nodded and her face scrunched up with the movement.

"Good. I know this isn't how you thought your day might go. Robots attacking the city, the city itself flying through the air, there's a guy fighting off robots with a bow and arrow. Totally not a normal day, I get that, but you need to focus and do the job you came to do. Out there, nobody will care who you are or what you did, the only thing that'll matter is that you fight. If not for yourself, then for Pietro. If not for Pietro, then for your country. If for none of those reasons then make one up, but for the love of Rao, just fight!" Kara said passionately. Letting go of Wanda's face, she walked to the door.

"Just another day in the life," She muttered as she opened the door and the sun began shining on her face.


	27. Chapter 27: End of Ultron

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: End of Ultron**

Civilians screams filled her ears. There was maybe a dozen or so trapped in an old shop that they had barred themselves in to try and hide form the droids. Clearly it didn't work since nearly twenty in total were trying to break the door down. Running at them, Kara smashed over a dozen droids to pieces. She was about to go after more when a blue energy blast hit her in the face and knocked her back.

"Okay, really?" She asked sarcastically, a scowl on her face. She was heating up her eyes when the droids were crushed by a red energy. Turning, she saw Wanda walking out of the door like a badass, slinging her red energy this way and that. All the droids were taken down in less then a minute without Kara even having to lift a finger.

"Thank you Kara." Wanda whispered. Kara nodded before refocusing and getting on the comms.

"We're clear in this area, where do you need us?" Kara asked.

"We're very not clear in the main square and by the bridges. Local officers are getting overrun we could use some help!" Steve shouted into the comms. Kara nodded with a hard look on her face.

"They need help in the main square. Fighting's really bad over there, sure you're up for it?" Kara asked. Wanda nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Kara picked Wanda up and flew over building tops and twisting streets. Kara had to discreetly spit out little bits of Wanda's hair that found its way to her mouth.

"If the situation wasn't so bad, I'd say this is fun!" Wanda shouted over the wind. Kara nodded, not wanting to open her mouth and get more hair in it. She smirked as Wanda looked out over the edge of the flying city and saw clouds for miles.

Spotting the city square, Kara pushed a little bit faster when she saw the police were being backed into a corner. Landing heavily, she cracked the pavement and Wanda slipped away, immediately launching energy blasts and tearing through droids. Kara felt one of the bullets form the police hit her in the head.

"Really?" She turned around and asked incredulously. Several officers just whistled awkwardly. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to the droids. Taking off, she tore through several droids by knocking heads clean off and hurling pieces at other bots.

A few minutes later, the droids appeared to have retreated for some reason, and everyone got a minute to breathe. Kara unclipped her pauldrons and rolled up her sleeves to get as much sun as possible. Walking up to Nat, she heard the redhead giggling.

"What?" Kara asked. Nat shook her head.

"Nothing. You just look goofy without your cape and your sleeves rolled up." Nat's laughing got a bit louder.

"Ha ha. What would I do without you Nat?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"Be bored." Nat shrugged. Kara chuckled before getting quiet and looking over the edge of the city sighing, she got on the comms.

"How we looking Tony?" Kara asked. She wasn't sure she would like the news.

"I'm not coming up with much Kara. All I've got is having Thor and I hit both ends to keep the atomic action doubling back." Tony's tone was grim, and Kara had already done the math in her head.

"If you do that, it'll destroy this entire city and everyone else with it." She said slowly. Tony sighed.

"I know."

"I asked for a solution stark, not an escape plan." Steve jumped in.

"He knows Steve, He'll keep working on it," Kara said quickly. She saw Steve nod slowly from where she was standing.

"It's not the worst option Kara." Nat murmured beside her. Kara turned quickly to stare at Nat. "There's worse ways to go. At the very least, you'll survive."

Kara stared at her redheaded friend with wide eyes, then with anger.

"You wanna just die…is that it? Call me selfish but I'd do everything to save you. To save Steve, Tony, the twins, Thor, Bruce. I won't lose my family and friends a second time." She growled slowly. Nat sighed and shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. I simply meant that if it saved the earth, it would be the best option." Nat's acceptance of death always unnerved Kara.

"Well it's not to me." Kara growled again before attempting to storm off.

"Is this what you see every time you fly?" Nat called out. Kara stopped in her tracks before sighing and turning around, nodding an affirmative to Nat.

"It's a lovely view." She whispered. Kara hummed. The view was always beautiful.

" _Well then you'll love the view even more Romanoff."_ Nick's garbled voice came over the comms.

Kara laughed loudly since, in the heat of battle, she had forgotten about Theta protocol and asking Coulson to get it ready.

" _Pretty nice ride, right? Pulled the old girl out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty but, she'll do."_ Kara could almost hear the smile in Fury's voice.

"Fury, you son of a bitch." Steve swore and Kara laughed with Fury's response.

" _You kiss your mother with that mouth_?"

Kara watched with a grin, Wanda beside her as repulsor engine lifeboats flew over to the bridge, landed in the square, or hovered on the edge of the broken city. Shaking her head, she turned towards the lifeboat that landed closest to her.

"How many does this boat hold?" Kara shouted over the wind and engines. The gunner looked at her.

"It can hold a hundred fifty!" She shouted back. Kara nodded and went over to the group of civilians who were trickling out of hiding.

"Alright people!" Kara shouted. Wanda began translating where Kara got the language wrong. "I need calm lines. There's plenty of seats on these things for you so no rushing!"

The people followed her instructions, and the rare few who didn't, were controlled by Wanda and walked to the boat under her power rather than their own. Once the boat was loaded, it took off. Kara was worried though since she had heard some of Ultron's droids attacking the Heli-carrier earlier.

Oh, not on her watch. Flying up, she took out two before she heard several shots ring out and a black and gray streak shot across her field of vision, two droids exploding.

"Hey Rhodey!" She shouted excitedly into the comms.

"Hey Supes! Glad you're here!" Rhodey said. Kara laughed as she always did when Rhodey called her by his nickname for her; Supes. It didn't make much sense, but Kara always thought it was hilarious.

"Where else would I be! A city's flying, did you think I'd be in Miami or something?" Kara joked as she heat visioned a droid out of the sky.

"Well you never know, you do love the sun!" Kara laughed again.

"Steve, what's the status on the boats?" Kara asked as she flew behind Rhodey as his wingwoman.

"Boats are almost full! Just another minute!" He shouted. Kara heard Nat directing a few people to another boat.

There was another wave of droids as two boats took off, Kara diving to intercept the newcomers. War machine's gun fired, taking out several droids and Kara rolled as she heard a droid coming up behind her. She turned around and backhanded the droid out of the sky before a short blast of heat vision dropped two more.

Another two droids above her were heading for the lifeboats.

"Oh no you don't!" She shouted as she flew upward and caught a small missile with her bare hands before it could hit a lifeboat engine. Throwing it back, it blew the droid to pieces as Rhodeys repulsor blast took out the other.

"Hey Thor, I think I've got a good idea, but I'll need you for it!" Tony said into the comms as he came up beside Kara, filling the role as her wingman.

"There's no time for it Stark, the droids are coming for the core!" Thor sounded pretty nervous.

Thinking quickly, Tony ordered Rhodey to make sure there were no droids trying to leave and to make sure that the civilians made it safely aboard.

"Avengers…and Supergirl, time to work for a living." Kara was about to retort until she thought for a second.

"Yeah, how come you've never officially asked me to be an Avenger?" She asked jokingly. It was Steve who responded.

"You're pretty much an honorary member, we didn't really think about asking you because we all consider you one anyway."

"Makes sense." Kara shrugged as she landed, slamming three droids into the ground. Looking around as she smashed droids, Kara frowned. "Where's Hulk? The civilians are gone we could really use him!" She shouted. No sooner had she finished her sentence than a roar echoed, and Hulk was standing in front of her.

"No hard feelings, right big guy?" Kara asked. Hulk launched a fist, but Kara caught it in her small hand, a shock wave blasting around them. Hulk smirked. "Take that as a no." she joked.

Wanda, Nat, Clint, and Steve all joined them a second later.

"Rao, you three really need to pick up the pace!" She said with a laugh. Nat and Clint halfheartedly glared at her.

"Well sooorry, not all of us can fly, or run super-fast, or wave a hammer." Clint sassed. Kara stuck out her tongue.

"What's the play here?" Nat asked. Tony stepped up.

"Protecting this is the objective. If Ultron gets a hand on it we lose," he said. Everyone nodded in understanding.

Kara and Vision both hovered up in the air as Ultron came at them. The blonde superhero heard it before anyone else. Hundreds of Ultron drones charging to their location. Thor almost said something, but the words died in his throat as he saw the small army of droids.

"This is exactly what I wanted and hoped for. All of you against all of-" Kara interrupted him.

"Yeah yeah. Just send em' already. No grandstanding or gloating, just a robo-smashfest." Kara growled with a smirk, cracking her knuckles.

"That was rude," Ultron seemed to pout at the interruption. "Fine." He growled as he thrust his hand forward and all the droids charged. Kara heat visioned over a dozen in half with a quick burst, the thin air and her being closer to the sun amping up her powers beyond their normal capacity.

Down below, everyone was destroying droids as they ran for the Vibranium core with a single minded effort. Some got close, but none managed to touch it. Wanda crushed and tore droids in half, Hulk bit through them, Tony blasted some. Clint shot others with his arrows until he ran out and just started beating them with the bow itself, Nat shot several droids of her own, Tony and Pietro punching droids to pieces, Vision used his laser beam that reminded Kara of her own heat vision.

Ultron's main body joined the fight when he was frustrated enough, blasting Kara with his energy beams and tackling Vision into a wall. Vision unleashed his beam again, sending Ultron flying out of the temple. Sensing an opportunity, Vision kept blasting him. Tony, Thor, and Kara joined in. they blasted away at Ultron, pieces of armor tearing off at the combined force of their weapons. Ultron's body heated up, turning a bright cherry red. They stopped when even they couldn't expend the energy anymore.

Ultron stood on shaky legs.

"You know, with the benefit of hindsight-" He was cut off when Hulk jumped in and punched him a mile away.

"Damn, I was really interested in hearing what he had to say," Kara said sarcastically.

"I know right, he did something similar on the bridge earlier," Steve chuckled.

Hulk turned to the remaining droids and they scattered. Kara's face became serious.

"They're trying to leave the city." Kara took off after them. "Rhodey, I could use an assist."

"Way ahead of you Supes." Kara heard gunfire up ahead and several droids exploded.

A yellow beam whizzed past her and then Vision himself. Kara stopped and floated in midair as Vision tore through the remaining droids. Shrugging, she turned back to the city and laughed at Rhodey's comment.

Kara landed to hear Steve telling everyone they needed to leave since the air was getting thin.

"You guys should get to the boats. Steve and I can sweep for any stragglers." Kara offered.

"Who's gonna watch the core?" Clint asked.

"I will," Wanda said while looking at Kara. "I have to protect my friends and family."

Kara looked at her in surprise for a split second before nodding with a small smile.

Kara thought it was the thin air, or maybe having just fought off several hundred murder bots, Kara could've sworn she saw Wanda's face get a light shade of pink.

Shaking her head, Kara flew up through the hole in the middle of the stone structure. Before flying off, she saw a blue streak run into the building. Chuckling to herself at the sibling argument, she flew off to look for more Ultron droids.

She flew back and forth but didn't find many, maybe three and a half droids.

She heard the quinjet starting up across the city and stopped. When she saw it hover above the rooftops and fly towards the civilians, she thought maybe Clint had decided to use it to help the evacuation. When she saw it open fire, her heart pounded in her chest and she took off. Hearing a roar, she knew Ultron was targeting the avengers. When she broke the sound barrier, she heard part of the city give way. Cursing loudly multiple times, she slowed down and flew just under the speed of sound.

Another volley of fire opened up, and she hoped everyone was okay. When she saw the quinjet lining up for another run, she felt her heart in her throat. She aimed her heat vision at Ultron, but it didn't stop him.

Screw it, she thought, and went twice the speed of sound as he opened fire.

Pietro beat her to it, pushing Clint and a young boy out of the line of fire. She landed right behind Pietro and wrapped herself around him in a tight hug, her cape taking several bullets. When the volley was over, she turned him around and x-rayed him quickly.

Then she smacked him.

"Don't you ever do something that stupid!"

He rubbed the dead arm Kara had given him with a pained expression, working the probably deep bruise until he could move his arm properly. Kara cringed when a large piece of the city fell, shaking the entire floating monstrosity as it broke away.

At least they were over an ocean.

Hopefully.

"You two, get on that boat. I'm going after him." Before anyone could say anything, Kara launched herself after the fleeing quinjet.

Punching him out through the cockpit, Kara flew past him as he spiraled through the air. When he reached her, she put hands together and smashed him over the head and sending his body flying into the street below.

"You don't mess with my family and friends." She growled before her hand pushed through his metal chest and wrapped around his power core. Yanking it out, she crushed it before the light from his eyes faded.

"Kara, I'm gonna need you in a minute," Tony said over the comms. Kara stood up and whipped the oil free from her hands.

"Alright, what do you need?" She asked.

"First you're going to get Wanda and get her to the heli-carrier. Then I'm gonna need your muscles."

Kara nodded before heading to the stone structure. Wanda was still standing there with eyes vigilant just in case. Landing gently, she smiled at Wanda's readiness.

"Easy, Ultron's main body is gone. Tony's gonna need me in a minute so I'm here to take you to the heli-carrier. Pietro's already there." She answered before Wanda could ask about her brother. Wanda smiled slightly.

"Thank you. I felt Pietro's determination and then relief. You saved his life," She whispered gratefully. Kara hugged the thankful woman.

"Someone had to. For all his speed, he sure doesn't take his time to think about things." Kara chuckled, and Wanda gave a watery laugh. Separating, Kara held out her hand.

"Come on, let's get you to the heli-carrier." Kara held out her hand and Wanda took it quickly. One of the robots moved, and Wanda crushed it immediately before doing the same to any others in the area.

"Why take the chance," She said with a smirk. Kara barked out a laugh before taking off.

Landing on the heli-carrier, Pietro was there to greet them. Wanda smacked him as soo as he was within arm's reach.

She hit him in the exact spot Kara did.

"Can you not do that!" He yelled, furrowing his eyebrows. Kara let them be with a small smile before she headed back to the vibranium spire. Thor was already waiting there.

"Alright Stark, we are ready," Thor said. Kara nodded.

"Alright. I'm gonna hit the bottom of this spire with my central beam and charge it. Thor, you hit it with your lightning on my mark. Kara, the Vibranium spire isn't going to destruct, I need you to catch it because I have no idea what else it's going to do besides fall to earth," Tony explained.

"Alright then Tony, ready when you are," Kara said. It didn't take longer than a few moments for Tony to be ready.

"Alright Thor, when I say go!" Tony shouted. Kara could see him through the layers of rock, heating the spire form the bottom. Thor began charging his hammer, lightning gathering.

"Now!" Tony shouted. Thor struck the spire which caused a chain reaction, vaporizing the entire city. Thor was thrown from the blast. Kara swore as she flew off and caught him before turning back to the spire. Grabbing where she could after throwing Thor over her shoulder, she felt the Vibranium bend but not break. The spire wasn't nearly as heavy as the time she carried Fort Rozz, but it was a close second. Grunting and groaning, she held on as she descended with the spire in hand. When she was close enough to the water, Tony flew to her side.

"Alright Kara, you're low enough that you can just drop the spire into the water. I'll take Thor," Tony said as he tried to pick up Thor, only to almost drop him because of the weight of his armor.

"Oops, forgot to warn you about that." Kara grimaced as she let the spire go and it fell straight down into the ocean. The two, well three, flew over to the nearest land.

"You did great Kara," Tony said as he flew down and unceremoniously dropped Thor on the ground. Kara fell down beside him, her powers almost completely drained from carrying the spire for so long.

"You didn't happen to bring any food with you, did you?" Kara asked as a joke. Tony's face mask came open and he sat down beside her, his armor making a loud clang.

"Sorry kid, fresh out. Lemme just stop by the store really quick." Tony smirked. Kara let herself lay down in the dirt, laughing at the week she just had.

A few hours later, the team gathered together.

"I think I'm done with avenging for a while," Clint was the first to speak. Everyone looked at him in surprise, but Kara understood. "I wanna just be with my family. I'll still be available, but only if you really need me."

Nat seemed to have already known but nodded anyway.

"I'm gonna miss you then Legolas," Tony said in a rare display of affection. Clint smiled before Tony went in for a bro-hug. "Good luck with the kid. You need anything, gimme a call," Tony whispered. Clint nodded as they broke apart. Nat gave him a quick hug.

"So, I guess we're doing surprises. I'll go next then. I've been working on a facility, far away from civilians, where the avengers can go all out on training. A room for Bruce and Kara to train, for Wanda and Pietro if they want to be avengers, and other general-purpose training. I kept it a surprise because I wasn't sure if it would be done soon," Tony revealed. Kara was excited, she might actually be able to train harder than before.

"If you are serious with your offer, we accept," Wanda said with a smile. Tony smirked.

"Well of course, who wouldn't want to be an avenger."

Everyone groaned. Thor cleared his throat.

"I must return to Asgard for some time. The infinity stones are not to be taken lightly. While I trust the Vision, I do not believe in coincidence. Four infinity stones appearing in less than a decade…it feels like a bad omen," Thor said darkly.

"Well that's a downer. Wish you could stay but we understand." Steve said. Thor smiled. "I still have some time to spend with my friends.

Two days later, everyone was heading their sperate ways. Tony had decided to slow down for a bit, be like Clint and just be with Pepper. Clint had gone to the homestead, and last Kara had heard, Laura was in labor. Wanda and Pietro both were signed as Avengers, though Kara decided to keep her honorary avenger status as an inside joke.

Steve and Nat stayed on, deciding that the new avengers, Rhodey, Vision, Pietro, Wanda, and Sam all needed leaders to help them become a better team.

Kara stayed because she didn't really have anything better to do. Plus, she and Wanda had become good friends in the last two days, so she wanted to just hang out with her for a bit and enjoy the new friendship.

When Steve called for the new avengers once Thor and Tony had left, Kara was leaning against a railing and talking with Wanda. She offered to carry Wanda down, but the now redhead smirked and jumped over, floating down slowly. Kara floated down herself with a pout.

"Really, you could do that the entire time! What was I or Pietro carrying you around for?" Kara cried with a smile, laughing lightly and her eyes bright. Wanda gave a grin in response.

"Eh, didn't feel like using my powers. Besides, it was cute when you offered." Wanda said with a laugh. Kara blushed very lightly, almost unnoticeable to the human eye.

Recomposing herself, she stuck out her tongue until she felt Wanda grab it with her powers.

"Hwey! Das nah fair!" Kara cried.

Steve watched them with a small smile.

"Should we tell em?" He murmured to Nat. Nat chuckled.

"Nah. Those two will figure it out on their own."


	28. Chapter 28: A New Friend

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: A New Friend**

It had been three weeks after the Ultron incident and Kara was growing worried. She kept had kept her ear to the ground, well, used her super hearing while she was high up in the atmosphere, and had been hearing talks beginning to take place about the future of the Avengers. All these talks were in the very early stages, but it still concerned her.

In spite of that, she regularly visited Skye and trained with her. Her powers had developed more since the last time Kara was there, and she couldn't be prouder. Jemma and Fitz had even developed gauntlets to help focus Skye's power. When Coulson asked with her help on figuring out the monolith, she agreed hesitantly.

It was completely by accident that Kara discovered the effect Skye's powers had on it.

"Well that was interesting." She muttered to herself. The Comm unit in her ear picked it up.

"What was interesting?" Jemma asked. Kara looked towards the camera in the room.

"I can hear Skye working with her powers in the training room. She hits a certain vibrational frequency for a brief second and the entire rock liquefies for a moment and then turns solid. Skye might just have the power to destroy this thing." Kara muttered.

"Well that's good news!" Jemma said in relief. "Right?"

"Well yeah, but the problem is, Skye might have a problem with the pitch. Her body is incredibly well tuned to frequencies, if it's high enough, it might hurt her." Kara rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Well, I suppose we could work on a frequency generator once Skye finds the correct one and use that instead." Jemma suggested. Kara thought for a moment.

"Yeah it could work."

With that, Kara walked out of the room to be greeted by Gonzalez and Coulson.

"Why do I feel like you want me to go to the principal's office?" She asked jokingly. Coulson smirked at the joke, but Gonzalez didn't do anything.

"We wanted to talk to you about a few things regarding Sokovia," Coulson said. Kara let out a long breath before nodding.

She followed them to Coulson's official office.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kara asked, taking off her newly made jacket and setting it aside, she took a seat. Coulson and Gonzalez did as well.

"Sokovia left a sour taste in peoples mouths towards powered people, but SHIELD is particularly interested in the Maximoff's. Are they trustworthy?" Gonzalez leaned forward as he spoke. Kara got defensive.

"Yes. Even after everything that happened I'd trust them with my life. They're good people who just wanted to save the country they loved. They didn't know Strucker was HYDRA when they volunteered. In my mind they're the same as Steve Rodgers, who trusts them as well." Mentioning Steve was deliberate since she knew Coulson was a huge captain America fan.

It seemed to work as Coulson considered that if Steve trusted them, then they couldn't be all bad. Gonzalez didn't seem too convinced.

"I appreciate that you would vouch for them like that, but the fact is, they are powerful HYDRA experiments. Powerful enough that the girl could take you down and turn you into a screaming mess," the older man said. Kara growled.

"I've forgiven Wanda for that. She did it for reasons I won't say but after getting to know her this past week, I'd say she's one of the kindest most passionate people I've met," Kara defended before adding on "The same with Pietro." In a bit of a less aggressive voice. Coulson found the change interesting.

"It appears we're at an impasse then," Gonzalez said as he stood up and walked out, leaving Coulson and Kara alone.

"Sorry about him. He isn't a fan of people with powers."

"Yeah, I remember that from the last time," Kara said with an eye roll. Coulson looked at her for a moment.

"So we ran into a guy who can teleport!" He said suddenly with some excitement. Kara perked up.

"Like, technology teleportation?" She asked, quirking her yes. She didn't think humanity had the power to do something like that.

"No, like powers. Quantum entanglement," Coulson said. Kara laughed.

"What, no way! You're pulling my leg!" Coulson smirked at Kara's disbelief before he pulled up a file. In the file was a video that showed the teleporter appearing in front of Skye. Kara was immediately suspicious, especially when I looked like he was talking to her.

"What did he want with her?" Kara asked.

"Skye said he just wanted to talk. Said he could help her learn more about her powers. She refused obviously, but he said he'd come to her when she was ready," Coulson said. Kara turned around. There was nothing more to be learned from the video unfortunately since it was only a few seconds.

"Speaking of Skye, why wasn't she in Sokovia, we could've used the help!" Kara said with a smile. "Nick showed up out of nowhere, which was weird because I thought it would be you commanding the carrier, and no agents were there? What gives, man?"

Coulson smiled.

"Well there was a very good reason. Our BUS got blown out of the sky when we went to invade the arctic HYDRA base. Our quinjet was also damaged and we couldn't get repairs in time."

"Really…that's the reason." Kara deadpanned. Coulson nodded. She busted out laughing.

"Of all the things that could've happened, engine troubles caused you to miss the party!" Kara grabbed her sides because she couldn't stop laughing. Coulson sarcastically laughed with her.

"It was wing trouble, thank you very much." Kara laughed harder before calming down and wiping a fake tear away from her eyes.

She was about to say something when her phone buzzed with a message form Wanda.

" _Are we still watching a movie tonight?"_

Kara smiled as she typed back a response.

" _Of course!"_

Coulson waited until Kara was done.

"I've never seen you smile like that," He said fondly. "Anyone interesting?"

"It's just Wanda. We're going to see a movie tonight," Kara answered. "She's never been to an actual movie theater since Sokovia rarely ever had power and all their movie theaters were, well, destroyed," Kara said. Coulson smiled.

"Well then, wouldn't want you to miss your date," He teased. Kara blushed a little.

"It's not a date. It's just two people getting to know each other hanging out."

"Alright then, have fun then."

With that, Kara walked out of the office, said goodbye to Skye with promises to keep in touch, and left the base. Heading for New York, she blasted forward going Mach five.

Landing on the platform a few hours later, Kara smiled when she saw Wanda leaning against the door.

"Hey Wanda!" Kara shouted as she walked over. Wanda smiled at her as they hugged.

"Hello Kara, are you ready for the movies?" She asked. Kara chuckled.

"Well I gotta change first. Don't wanna go out in my costume, you know?" Kara shrugged. Wanda nodded as they walked through the halls of the new Avengers facility together.

When they got down to Kara's room, Wanda hovered awkwardly in the doorway.

"Come on in, don't be a stranger," Kara waved her hand. Wanda smiled as she stepped out into the small hallway that led to the main kitchen which Kara rarely used.

"I'll be just a minute. If you wanna grab something to eat, I don't mind. It's mostly leftovers anyway since I can't cook to save my life," Kara laughed at herself. Wanda laughed with her as Kara disappeared behind the partially open door to her bedroom.

Taking a moment, Wanda looked around the kitchen. While Kara said she couldn't cook, Wanda could see that Kara liked to decorate. The entire room was lit up in natural light from the huge floor to ceiling window. There were drawings and paintings on the floor, ceiling for some reason, all over the walls. Wanda looked at as many as she could. She saw images of people repeated over and over again, two people in clothes that looked odd with headpieces, another of a woman in a dark bodysuit with a white streak in her hair. There was another couple, older than the first but in normal clothes. There was a man with a symbol on his chest like Kara's. A dark-skinned man with a red glow in his eyes and all around him, and then the one next to it showed something with green skin and a blue and black suit on.

There were pictures of buildings that didn't look like anything on earth, but Wanda recognized them from the memories she had seen in Kara's mind. These were images of Krypton. Going back to the first couple she had seen, she recognized the two as Kara's parents. That must mean that the older looking couple were the people that adopted Kara when she first came to earth.

There were pictures everywhere of another woman, Alex, if she remembered correctly. These pictures were worn, older looking though they looked well cared for.

"That's my sister, Alex." Kara's voice broke Wanda out of her thoughts. "But you probably already knew that." Kara said. Wanda looked down in shame at the reminder of going through Kara's mind.

"Don't do that. The past is the past and there's nothing you can do to change it. Took me awhile to learn that lesson so I'll pass it on to you now," Kara said. Wanda looked at her.

"I know she is your sister but…" Wanda trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence.

"But she's not here. There weren't any recent memories of her?" Kara asked. Wanda nodded while biting her lip nervously. Kara sighed.

"Well you are an avenger now and they all know…I'm not from earth, obviously. I'm an alien from a planet called Krypton. You already knew that part. What you probably didn't see from my memories was that I am also from another _universe_ ," Kara said with emphasis. Wanda quirked her head to the left in confusion.

"I do not understand…how are you from another universe? That is not supposed to be possible?"

"It was an accident on my original earth. One of my enemy's cheated during an honor duel, beat me, and threw me in a portal so I could watch my earth be taken over. Instead, the device malfunctioned, and I ended up here. At first, I had no idea I was on another earth, but then Nick Fury, the former SHIELD director informed me of some things, and I started making the connections," Kara explained, sitting down at the kitchen island.

"It's been a few years since I've seen Alex. She helped me feel more human on earth." Kara looked down to hide her tears and Wanda awkwardly ignored them. "Enough about memories. This night is about you and the fact that you have never had movie popcorn." Kara's smile made Wanda forget about the melancholic mood in the room and she smiled as well.

Kara felt a bit weird walking out of the Avengers facility in plain clothes. She was wearing skinny jeans and a band tee with black vans. Nothing special, it just felt like she hadn't gone out as just Kara in forever. Wanda had on a red hoodie and black pants with white vans.

Again, nothing special, but that was the point. Kara threw on some sunglasses and Wanda did the same. Looking at one of the cars Tony had bought for use of facility staff. Kara and Wanda laughed.

"Wanna just fly?" Kara snickered.

"I can't drive well so I think it would be best!" Wanda laughed. Kara joined her and picked her up bridal style.

"This'll be much faster if we fly my way," Kara said with a grin.

"Not to Fas-" She was cut off by Kara blasting off. A laughing scream could be heard echoing over the forest as Kara flew with Wanda.

Laughing as she landed in an alley a block from the theater, Kara set down a frazzled Wanda. Kara tried to contain her laughter, but when Wanda asked what wrong, Kara snickered and pointed at her hair.

It was everywhere!

Wanda used some of her powers to force it to look natural while Kara breathed through her laugh attack.

Giggling to herself while they walked out of the alley, Wanda took in the sights of New York.

There were a few vendors, nothing like she had read about in books HYDRA had given her. Taxi's though, those were everywhere. There was one street performer, a dancer.

"Kara, we should go see that! I've read about them in books." Wanda sounded so excited that Kara couldn't say no. They had a few minutes until they had to be at the theater anyway.

They watched the dancer for a few minutes, Kara almost losing track of time as Wanda enjoyed herself. Walking towards the theatre, Kara and Wanda stopped at a one of the vendors. They got Pizza, which they both ate quickly when Kara explained that most theatres wouldn't allow you to bring your own food in.

Walking into the theatre, since Kara was so hungry and it was slow day, she ordered a lot of food with the excuse that a few other people were on their way. She could hear Wanda snorting in amusement as the girl at the counter served her food with wide eyes.

Heading into the theater to see Cinderella, a movie that had only come out a week ago.

"That was so…how do you say it…cheesy!" Wanda laughed. Kara couldn't help but laugh with her.

"It's a classic, everyone has to watch it at least once!" Kara defended though Wanda couldn't take her seriously. Still laughing, Kara pushed open the door and held out a hand for Wanda to go through first.

"Ladies first," Kara said smoothly. Wanda laughed with a slight blush.

Exiting the building, they began walking down the street, not really going anywhere.

"Of course you would enjoy that movie," Wanda joked. When she felt Kara looking at her, she turned her head to look at the blonde. "What?" She asked with a grin. Kara shook her head.

"Nothing. It's stupid," Kara said as they continued to walk.

"No, tell me, what's good?" Wanda asked. Kara snorted.

"It's 'what's up,' actually. And I just…You already know a lot about me I just…feel like I don't know you all that much," Kara said as she stopped walking, the wind blowing through her hair. Wanda bit her lip.

"What would you like to know?" She asked hesitantly. Kara looked at her for a second.

"I dunno. What's having a brother like? I never had a sister until I was twelve." Kara was looking straight ahead as they continued walking.

"Difficult…but I wouldn't trade it for anything," Wanda said with a grin. She stopped again, and this time Kara stopped right away and looked at her. "I know you risked a lot when you saved him. I heard the cracks as you flew hard when Ultron began shooting," Wanda said. "I don't know what I would've done if…" A tear rolled down her face at the thought.

Suddenly Kara was hugging her.

"Don't think about that. 'What if's' in any situation, positive or negative, do nobody any good. Your brother is alive. Be thankful for that," Kara said. Wanda nodded in Kara's chest and the two hugged for a moment. Letting go, Kara backed up and put her hand on Wanda's shoulders.

"Anywhere else you wanna go. I've been here a few years and I still haven't seen everything," Kara said. Wanda's eyes widened at the prospect of more exploring and she nodded eagerly. Kara laughed and took her hand, dragging her towards there next destination.

Or they would be, had they not run into a small woman with black jeans and black leather jacket with a camera around her neck.

The weird part was that she barely moved, but neither did Kara, and that surprised both of them. The girl with raven colored hair rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Watch where you're going next time." And walked off. Kara shouted an apology.

"Thankfully not everyone is like that." Wanda snorted as Kara watched her leave with squinted eyes.

"Yeah, right." The woman disappeared around a corner. Kara shrugged and continued walking.

They saw a lot of New York. Because of Kara and Wanda's flight, they were able to move through New York much faster than normally would be possible. They saw central park as well as the zoo, they saw time square, the statue of liberty, and Kara took Wanda to the empire state building.

It was a great day and Kara found herself wishing they had more time to do things.

"We should do something like this again sometime," Wanda suggested. Kara smiled at the idea and Wanda realized she liked seeing Kara smile.

"Yeah, yeah I would love that!" Kara said excitedly before coughing awkwardly and calming down to not embarrass herself. "Anyway, It's pretty close to dinner. Wanna stay in the city for something to eat or do you wanna head back home?" Kara asked. Wanda looked at her.

"Why don't we get something here then take it back home?" Wanda asked. Kara nodded.

"That sounds nice. Have you ever had pot stickers before?" Kara asked with a grin. Wanda shook her head and Kara fist pumped. "Sweet, I know a place."

Back at the avenger's facility, Kara and Wanda landed with arms full of food and talking about Wanda's favorite memories of Sokovia.

"Did you two have fun?" Nat asked with a smirk as they walked in the door. Kara grinned and nodded.

"It was a fun time. Kara showed me many interesting places," Wanda said. Nat studied them, her eyes flicking between the two women. She smirked and walked away.

"Well that was weird?" Wanda commented. Kara nodded in agreement.

"Come on, you haven't lived until you've eaten pot stickers!" Kara declared. Wanda snorted in amusement as the two walked towards Kara's room. Since they had so much food in their hands, Kara and Wanda couldn't manipulate the door handle until Wanda used her powers.

"Nice," Kara said as she slipped through the door, Wanda right behind her. They set down the food, and since they had flown back, it was still steaming warm.

Once they had eaten their fill, Kara patted her stomach happily and licked her lips. Wanda did the same.

"So? What'd you think?" Kara asked. Wanda moved her head around, thinking.

"Eh, they were okay," She said. Kara's jaw dropped.

"Wha-seriously. No, you can't be serious! Wait why are you laughing!" Wanda was laughing hard by the time Kara was done berating her for not liking potstickers. "You were joking the entire time, weren't you!" Kara cried with a laugh. Wanda nodded until a leftover piece of food hit her in the nose. She stopped laughing almost immediately and her face showed utter shock.

"You have betrayed me! How could you!" She said with a hand dramatically placed above her heart. Wanda slumped back in the seat, pretending to be dead. Kara appeared by her side immediately.

"No, It was an accident my dear Wanda! Don't leave me!" Kara easily picked up Wanda and held her close. The dramatics were ruined when Wanda couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

They separated and stayed on the floor in a giggling mess for a few minutes.

"Thank you for being my friend, Kara," Wanda said after a minute. For some reason, Kara felt disappointed before she answered.

"Of course. You're a great person Wanda," Kara said softly. Wanda hugged her.

"I think it is time for me to, as they say 'hit the hay,'" Wanda said. Kara smiled and nodded before floating to her feet. Holding out a hand, she waited for Wanda to take it. Once she did, Kara pulled Wanda to her feet easily.

Walking Wanda to the door, she opened it for her and saw Nat standing there. Saying goodnight, Wanda left, and Nat slipped in.

"Hey Nat," Kara said as she walked into the small living room across from the bedroom and kitchen. She turned and sat on the couch, Nat joining her after a few seconds.

"Just stopped by to see how you were," Nat said in her usual tone.

Which was constant curiosity. Kara furrowed her eyebrows.

"Pretty good. Wanda and I had a fun day so…no complaints I guess?" Kara said. Nat crossed her legs as she moved to get comfortable.

"That's good. I notice you and Wanda have gotten close over the last few weeks," Nat said calmly again. Kara laughed.

It was true, over the last three weeks, Kara _had_ grown close with Wanda. It was something she couldn't describe. The friendship with Nat and Clint hadn't been this quick, now that she thought about it.

"It's not like that Nat. She's new and she needs a friend so I'm going to do just that," Kara said. Nat smiled.

"Well you just keep doing what you're doing Kara. I just wanted to see how you were," She said, standing up and heading for the door. Kara stood up quickly.

"Alright…uh, it was good to see you too Nat," She said as the redhead slipped out the door. Kara furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"Weird," She muttered with a shrug.

Changing into her pajamas, she decided to go to sleep now instead of later.

 _The world was on fire, cities burning for miles. The spires of Argo city collapsed in on themselves, the screams of the people below being crushed under the rubble. Running down the hall, she saw Astra on the ground, unconscious or dead, she couldn't tell in her panic. She shook Astra's shoulder and the body turned over, a long bloody mark on her face and a large slash through her chest. Scrambling back on her hands and knees, she stumbled to her feet and ran further down the hallway._

 _There was a door at the end, and she raised her fist, pounding on it with all her might, but no matter how much she used her powers, it wouldn't open. There was another door, cracked open slightly. Pushing through, she saw Eliza hovering over Jeremiah's bloody corpse._

" _This is your fault!" the woman shouted. She pulled the door open and slammed it as she left the room._

 _She wasn't in the hallway anymore. Now she was on earth, Alex holding her and whispering that everything was going to be okay. She nodded as a doctor pulled a piece of shrapnel out of her arm._

 _She got off the table when the doctor said everything was okay. Walking through the sliding doors, she was in a dark round room with the Alura hologram in the middle. An intense wave of anger and sadness washed over her, and she let out blue beams of intense heat from her eyes as she cried. Alex held her, guided her out._

 _Suddenly the scene changed again, and she was flying through the air in a dark body suit, destroying everything and even hurting Alex. It stopped when Alex hit her with a red beam a red mist flowed out of her body. She blinked and suddenly she was bombarded by sunlight. The darkness of space enveloped her as Fort Rozz drifted away. She floated away before the darkness surrounded her_

 _When she opened her eyes, the daxamites were invading and destroying everything. She challenged Queen Rhea to an honor duel, but when Queen Rhea cheated, she was thrown through a portal. Before she lost consciousness, she hit the button for the lead dispersal machine and watched Rhea turn to dust before blacking out again._

 _When she awoke, this time she was strapped to a table, but for some reason she was able to break them. She saw the faces of Natasha and Clint, hard and ready to kill her._

 _She flew past them as fast she could and smashed through the layers of concrete keeping her prisoner. When the sun was visible, she fell to the ground in a heap, looking at Nick Fury with tears in her eyes as he told her she was on the wrong earth. Punching the ground as hard as she could, she created a crater. Her arm was suddenly enveloped in a dark blue and red sleeve. All around her there was fire._

 _HYDRA was in the open, ready to attack everybody with the INSIGHT carriers. Smashing down on all three, she killed hundreds of people in one fell swoop. They were people who would've murdered millions, but she still killed them._

 _Suddenly the scene changed once again, and she was staring at herself. Kara moved to pick up her lifeless body, cradling her in her arms as she incinerated the person that had killed her._

Wanda gasped as she sat up in bed. She could feel Kara's negative energy rolling from her room in waves halfway across the facility.

She was still asleep from what she could tell.

Scrambling out of bed, she tore through the facility to get to her distressed friend.


	29. Chapter 29: Downtime

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Downtime**

Wanda felt like she had been running forever. She cursed Stark for a brief second for making the facility so huge. While they weren't really far away, the facility was a maze and Kara's room was one that was tucked away. Tony had designed it that way so that anyone trying to attack the Avengers would have to look for a long time before finding everybody.

Taking a right down the long hallway, she found Kara's symbol carved into the door and ran for it. When she reached the door, it was locked, and she could hear Kara inside screaming. She sounded like she was in pain, and Wanda could feel it rolling off the blonde in waves.

"No time," She muttered before using her powers and pulling the door open. The red energy faded as she rushed through the open door.

Kara's frantic and tortured mind hit her like a brick when she was close enough, and she wasn't even in the bedroom yet. The door was open slightly and she pushed through it easily.

Kara was on the bed, tossing and turning, crying out different things in a language Wanda had no hope of understanding.

Kryptonian.

She quieted down for a moment before screaming again. Wanda rushed forward and caught Kara with her powers, keeping her from lashing out as she got close. Once she was close enough, she used her powers to calm Kara's mind. Slowly, Kara's thrashing stopped, and she relaxed. Wanda breathed a sigh of relief and was about to leave when Kara woke up.

"Wanda?" She asked with a grogginess in her voice. Wanda looked at her with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Wanda looked at her as the blonde sat up in her bed.

"You were having a nightmare. I saw it while I was asleep and woke up. I came here to hopefully ease your mind," Wanda explained. Kara swung her legs over the side of the bed and put her head in her hands.

"Rao, Wanda. I am so sorry I…I can't imagine what you saw," She whispered.

"How long has this been happening?" Wanda asked though she already suspected she knew the answer, especially when Kara hesitated. "Since we first met…" Wanda hung her head.

"Yeah," Kara whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Wanda murmured. Kara let out a long sigh.

"It's not your fault. You and I didn't know each other then…besides, I said I forgave you and I meant it," Kara said as she stood from the bed and headed into the kitchen, Wanda following behind her.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Kara looked at her as she made herself some breakfast which consisted several pancakes on a large skillet Tony was made for this exact purpose. When Wanda looked at the time, it was only three in the morning.

"Starting my day. This has been my routine for the last few weeks. Get a few hours sleep, wake up, make breakfast, train a bit, stuff like that," Kara shrugged as she flipped ten pancakes in rapid succession.

Wanda sat down as she processed what Kara had said. Even though the blonde had forgiven her, it hadn't absolved her guilt. And now, here she was, seeing Kara awake at three in the morning like it was nothing when she should be sleeping peacefully.

"Stop." Kara's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You remind me of Lena, if you know who she is anyway. She would get like that sometimes. Doubting herself, blaming herself for things she couldn't have known would happen," Kara said as she flipped another ten pancakes. "You're strong Wanda, but not all knowing."

Kara turned around with a stack of eighteen pancakes in one hand, and two in another. Setting down the two plates, one in front of Wanda, the other Wanda's left, she sat down and began eating.

"When I was younger, I felt like you did. Like my grief and anger was eating my alive. I was so angry with my cousin. I was ready to lay down my life for him, to sacrifice everything and raise him on earth. When I finally made it, he was a grown man, and he left me with the Danvers and very rarely ever stopped by to say hello. He never helped me with my powers, powers I didn't understand and couldn't control. If there had been a way to just learn them overnight, to understand human culture, I would've taken it," Kara muttered the last part quietly, mostly to herself, as she chowed down on her pancakes.

Wanda sat in silence at Kara's admission, thinking over what the blonde had said.

This woman before her, powerful but humble in her strength. Kind but angered when provoked, passionate in anything she said or did. Wise and smart beyond anything most people could even hope to be. She did not make sense to Wanda after everything she had seen.

While Wanda was thinking, Kara demolished her pancakes in silence while Wanda slowly ate hers. Once the two were done, Kara cleaned up without a word and dressed in shorts and a sports bra before slipping out the door.

Wanda briefly admired the blondes form before shaking her head to clear it.

She followed after Kara silently until she stopped at the door Wanda had used her powers on. It was bent out of frame slightly and Kara chuckled before bending it back easily, like it hadn't even happened.

Walking out of her the hallway that led to her room, she silently padded to the gym with Wanda behind her. The lights came on, and Wanda recognized that this was the gym specifically built for Kara, the hulk, and herself to train in. Kara walked to the center where a stand with a holographic display was built. Putting her hand out, she swiped several things here and there before stepping back.

Several Vibranium alloy dummies came out of the ground as targets, a stopwatch in the back of the room. Kara got into a fighting stance without a word and began her exercises.

Kara wasn't surprised when she heard Wanda leave, thinking she'd gone back to bed. What did surprise her was when she came back dressed in workout clothes. Wanda waited until Kara was done her training course.

When the blonde was done, Wanda tried her own hand at a training course.

It went about as can be expected. Wanda scored pretty high, almost as high as Kara herself. Wave after wave she tore through like paper, her powers coming out in spades. Kara was impressed to say the least.

"That was awesome!" Kara said excitedly. Wanda smiled at the compliment as Kara continued to rant about how great Wanda's powers were. Neither of them had really noticed the time, but someone else who had woken up had heard them.

"Hey you two," Nat said as she strode into the room and observed the mess they had made.

"Hey Nat!" Kara chirped. Wanda waved.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Nat asked as she tilted her head to the right. Kara looked her dead in the eye and shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep." She said before shutting off the training room completely. Nat squinted her eyes in suspicion when Wanda reacted to Kara's comment.

"Okay then. Well I came over cause I heard the noise. Everyone else is making breakfast if you guys haven't eaten, and if you have, Kara you'll probably want to eat some more." Nat said over her shoulder as she began walking out of the room.

"Why did you lie to her?" Wanda asked when Nat was out of earshot. Kara shrugged.

"Because. She's got enough on her plate." Kara said with a small shrug. "Come on, let's get seconds," She perked up excitedly. Wanda chuckled before following the blonde out of the training room and through the winding hallways of the facility.

A second breakfast was much needed for both women it seemed as they both had a stack of French toast six inches high.

When both women had their fill, they went back to training until Kara got a call on her phone from Coulson.

" _Hey. We could use some help with a developing situation,"_ He said. Kara smirked.

"Where's the fire this time," She said. Coulson let out a chuckle.

" _No fire this time. I'll explain when you get here though…best not to say it over the phone,"_ Coulson said. Kara nodded.

"Alright. Gimme a bit and I'll be at the base," Kara said as she tucked the phone between her shoulder and cheek, moving to the closet to get her everyday costume. She had just hung up and was slipping on the long coat when she heard a knock on her door.

Her coat hanging open loosely, she answered the door to Wanda.

"Hey Wanda!" Kara said with a bright smile. Wanda smiled at her as well before noticing the coat on Kara's shoulders.

"Going out?" She asked. Kara nodded.

"Yeah. Friend asked for a favor. Said there wasn't a fight so color me intrigued," Kara said with a shrug. Wanda nodded before looking at her.

"May I join you? It has been quite some time since I have been out," Wanda said. Kara noticed that he seemed to fidget for a moment before looking Kara directly in the eyes. Kara hesitated for a moment because she wasn't sure what she would say to explain Coulson being alive. Then she realized that Wanda had no personal connection to Coulson and therefore it wouldn't be a problem provided that she swore never to tell the others.

"Sure," She said after a moment. "I don't see why not," Kara shrugged. Wanda smiled before going back to her room and changing into her new red jacket. She joined Kara out on the front lawn.

"Ready?" the blonde asked. Wanda nodded before Kara picked her up and flew to the providence base where Coulson was waiting out front.

"Hey Coulson!" Kara said as she landed, Wanda floating down with her powers the rest of the way.

"Kara-" The man started to say.

"I know. But she's cool Coulson, safe. I promise," Kara said. She even held out her pinky for good measure. Coulson gave a small quick smile before looking at Wanda and addressing her directly.

"Miss Maximoff. It's good to finally meet you," He said with his hand extended. Wanda took his hand and shook it.

"I see you already know my name," She said nervously. "I'm afraid I can't exactly say the same for you," She said. Coulson smiled.

"Apologies. My name is Phil Coulson. I'm the director of SHIELD," He said. Wanda nodded her head.

"I see," She said. Kara noticed that Wanda was pretty tense. Clearly, she felt weird about being around a SHIELD agent, and that definitely included the director.

"So Coulson," Kara said to give Wanda a break, who was grateful for it, "What did you need me for?" Kara cocked her head to the side in question.

Coulson sighed before speaking.

"The teleporter I mentioned the other day? He came back. He and another man with electric powers convinced Skye to go with them somewhere, though she wouldn't say…all she mentioned was that her mother was alive and looking for her," Coulson said quietly. Kara's eyes got wide and her mind went into overdrive.

"Well that's great right!" Kara said in excitement, only to frown at Coulson's face scrunching up.

"It would be if we knew where Skye was…something just feels weird…I can't describe it," Coulson admitted. Kara frowned.

"What's weird? Skye may have found her mother after twenty-five years?" Kara said. Coulson nodded before drawing in a long breath.

"She said she would contact us soon. It's been a few days and I'm worried…what if whoever was looking for Skye wasn't really her mother?" Coulson asked. Kara nodded in understanding.

"Okay that's fair…but maybe they really are Skye's mother and she's just gotten so caught up in it all…I know I did when I found out my aunt was alive," Kara explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And I've considered that…I'm just over reacting I guess," Coulson ran a hand over his head and sighed before turning to head into the base. Kara and Wanda followed not soon after into the base to be greeted with a not so warm reception.

"What is the Maximoff girl doing here?" Gonzalez asked as he came out from the corner he was lurking in. Kara sighed before moving in front of Wanda.

"She's here because I asked for her help with the situation Skye is in," Kara explained.

"We don't even know what situation the girl is in. How could Maximoff help?" the other one she didn't like, Calderon, asked. Kara frowned.

"Her name is Wanda. She's a friend of mine and I believe she can help," Kara defended. Wanda took a deep breath at feeling the negative energy rolling off the two men in front of her. Gonzalez growled before he backed off.

"Fine…but one issue and she leaves," He said before limping away on his cane. Kara sighed through her nose.

She turned to Coulson as they walked towards his office.

"So what is it exactly you need me to do?" Kara asked as she sat heavily on one of the chairs, Wanda leaning against the door frame.

"We have no idea where Skye is," Coulson began as he sat down behind his desk. "Fury's notes about your powers indicate that you have near unlimited hearing range and the ability to fine tune your hearing for specific things…I would like you to find Skye," Coulson said. Kara nodded.

"And what then Coulson…If she's in danger I'll get her out…but what if she really is with her mom? Do you want me to ask her to choose?" Kara asked. Coulson shook his head as Wanda watched intently. Kara leaned forward as Coulson answered.

"I don't know Kara. I care about Skye…I just want her to be happy…I want to _know_ if she's happy I guess," Coulson admitted. Kara quirked a smile at the man.

"Coulson…Skye cares deeply for you, both you and May. She wouldn't just abandon you," Kara said softly. "I'll look for her just in case something did go wrong and she _is_ in trouble. If she's not, I'll tell her to at least try and keep in touch okay…let her choose what she wants to do."

Coulson nodded.

"Thank you…I suppose that's all I can really ask," He said. Kara nodded before standing up and looking at Wanda.

"I guess you can come with me if you want. I have no idea what's going on with Skye and I'd understand if-" Wanda cut off Kara.

"I will come with you. Skye is your friend and she may be in danger," Wanda said. Kara smiled.

"Thanks Wanda. I really appreciate the help. Besides, I can introduce you to Skye this way so it's a win-win," Kara beamed at her words and Wanda returned the smile before the two exited the base. Kara picked up Wanda and the two took off into the sky.

They didn't talk much, Wanda mostly making small talk and Kara giving small answers so as not to inhale Wanda's hair, but it was nice. Kara explained how she and Skye had become friends and that the young woman was practically her sister on this earth. Wanda smiled at Kara's enthusiasm over the possibility of having her friends meet.

"Oh, I forgot! I have to go high up in the atmosphere so I can drown out the surface noise. I don't have to go super high, but it will be a bit uncomfortable. You gonna be okay? It'll at least be as high as Sokovia," Kara explained with a worried expression. Wanda chuckled.

"I should be fine. In any case, it's not like we'll be up there for half an hour," Wanda said with a smirk. Kara threw her head back and laughed before floating up slowly to allow Wanda to acclimatize.

When she reached the desired height, Kara looked down to make sure Wanda was okay before focusing her hearing. Sensing Wanda's steady beat easily, she tuned it out and pushed her hearing further, looking for that one specific-there. Kara opened her eyes slowly and began drifting to a mountain range that Kara had no hope of pronouncing.

Focusing on what appeared to be a town, she saw people moving around easily. It seemed peaceful and tranquil, the mountains giving it a very wide-open feel but also making it look very small.

Kara landed on a worn path and set Wanda down. Both Women studied the Japanese looking gate with curiosity and confusion, as this was China after all, before deciding to begin walking up the dirt path.

Kara was the first to hear movement. A disturbance in the bushes nearby and a small child running towards the village while shouting something in another language.

"Odd. He was calling out something in the Czech language," Wanda said. Kara looked at her and quirked her head to the left in question.

"Well we're in the mountains in China, we walked though a Japanese gate, and a child just ran away shouting in Czech. This is a very diverse place," Wanda said. Kara nodded as they continued walking.

A flash of blue light in front of them stopped them before they got close. A man and a woman were standing there looking extremely upset.

"Turn back now Supergirl. We don't want to hurt you!" The man shouted. On closer inspection, Kara could see he didn't have any eyes and wondered how he was able to see her. Shaking her head softly she stepped forward and spoke.

"Look. I'm not here to cause any trouble. My friend, Skye, is here. I can hear her heartbeat. My other friends and I are worried is all. I just want to make sure she's okay," Kara said. The man turned to the woman and she sighed.

"And if Skye was happy here? If she didn't want to leave?" The woman said. Kara hesitated for a moment.

"I would want to see Skye first before I make that choice…but if she is happy here and wants to stay then it's her choice," Kara said confidently. The woman sighed before nodding here head. Kara's shoulders dropped in relief before walking forward with Wanda.

Kara felt like she was back in her universe as a kid again being taken to the principal's office with how many people were staring at her and Wanda.

Kara's coat billowed out behind her as she walked, the same for Wanda. The two together made for a powerful image of confidence and power.

And Kara could here how it made these people nervous.

The man and woman led them through the village for quite a ways before they came to a humble looking house. The woman knocked and Kara heard Skye's voice call out. The group entered and Skye's eyes widened.

"Wha-What are you doing here!" Skye said with a smile as she rushed towards here friend.

"Coulson was worried when you never made contact. Asked me to find you and at least make sure you're not in any kind of danger," Kara explained. Skye laughed and just quaked the room they were in. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush. You know what I mean," Kara chuckled. The woman behind them cleared her throat and looked at Skye pointedly.

"Oh right! Kara, this is my mom Jiaying. Mom, this is Kara. You probably already know her as Supergirl though," Skye said.

"Well. It is nice to finally meet one of the friends Daisy talks so much about. I'll admit I was surprised to hear that she was friends with someone as powerful as yourself," Jiaying said calmly as she placed her arms around behind her back.

"Daisy?" Kara asked as she looked at Skye. She looked down with a bit of a blush on her face.

"Right. I forgot to mention. Apparently, Daisy is my birth name…I think I'm gonna stick with it," Skye, Daisy, admitted. Kara gave a small smile and hugged her sister.

"Skye…Daisy. No matter what name you go by you'll still be my sister. I'm so happy you found your mother," Kara said before whispering. "And she seems pretty sane so that's a plus," Kara smirked as Daisy broke out in a laugh.

"Is it alright if I show them around?" Daisy asked. Jiaying hesitated for a moment before nodding her approval and the trio of women walked out the small house into the mountain village.


	30. Chapter 30: Inhumans

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Thirty: Inhumans**

The village itself was breathtakingly peaceful. People of all different nationalities and religious beliefs living together in peace. Daisy had explained that it was a place for people, the Inhumans as they called themselves, could live peacefully and learn about their heritage.

Which was alien.

Specifically, the Kree. The same race of alien that insisted Daisy was an abomination and needed to be put down.

Wanda seemed to be amazed at almost everything around her. Her life in Sokovia and then in HYDRA was not peaceful by any means though it was the only life she knew. Seeing how peaceful life could be, even though she was away from both Sokovia and HYDRA, was something of an eye opener. Kara couldn't stop smiling at Wanda's enthusiasm, it was so infectious.

There were venders everywhere selling fruits, vegetables, flowers, trinkets, you name it.

"This place is beautiful," Kara said quietly. "It's so quiet, even for me."

"Yeah. When Gordon first took me here, I was pretty skeptical. Then my mom sowed up and talked to me. Gordon has this kind of sense when it comes to Inhumans so once my powers kicked in and he was able to sense me, he tried to find me," Daisy explained. Kara nodded.

"I was skeptical when he first showed up, always appearing when I was alone, but when he mentioned my mom I just…had to know, you know?" She said. Kara nodded and smiled fondly.

"That's natural Daisy," Kara said and it brought a smile to the young woman's face. "You've been looking for so long and now here she is! It's awesome!" Kara said with an excited smirked slightly and looked down at the ground.

"How is everyone back at the base?" She asked quietly. Kara looked at her to organize her thoughts.

"Well, everyone was worried but after seeing this…I'll head back to the base and tell everyone that everything A-okay," Kara shrugged. Daisy looked at her hesitantly.

"Can you…not tell them where I am? Just that I'm happy?" She asked. Kara studied her with a furrowed brow, asking an unsaid question that Daisy seemed to understand. "It's just…they're really secretive people. They don't want the world knowing about them and if Coulson, and by extension SHIELD, know…they'll never be a secret for long," Daisy explained with a sigh at the end. Kara nodded understandingly.

"Daisy," The blonde said as she put both hands on her friends' shoulders with a warm smile. "I understand secrecy, you know I understand that and will respect that better than anyone," Kara said. Daisy breathed out a sigh of relief and Kara hugged her sister. "I still think you need to tell papa Coulson though. He worries and it's not good for his aging body," Kara said sarcastically. Daisy laughed hard and broke the embrace by stepping back.

"Alright. I'll give him a call or send a raven or something because there's hardly any cell service out here. In the meantime, wanna hang out for a bit?" Daisy asked hopefully. Kara smiled as she chuckled and nodded.

"Perfect. Now I can tell Wanda all the embarrassing stories I know about you!" Daisy said before grabbing Wanda's hand and running off.

"HEY! No that's not fair!" She shouted with a laugh before jogging after them, fully aware that she could just use her speed.

 _SHIELD base of operations, Canada_

"We tracked Supergirl using a satellite to a mountain range in the southwest of China," Gonzalez said as he stared at the screen displaying the faces of his two board members.

"Yes, it was rather fortunate that she brought Miss Maximoff along and didn't use her full speed, allowing us to track her. In the end though, it only confirmed that there is something there given our ability to track the teleporter," Agent Weaver said. Coulson was frowning the entire time as all the information was brought up on screen from satellite data of the area.

"You've been quiet Coulson. Care to share your thoughts?" Gonzalez said. Phil sighed through his nose deeply.

"I don't think it's a good idea. What are we going to do? Storm that village, guns drawn, shouting at people? I know you have your reservations about powered people, but this isn't going to end any way but bad," Coulson said as he leaned back against the desk.

"I have to agree with Coulson's logic. We've never heard a peep from these people. They have a village filled with homes. They live there. If they were a problem, don't you think the nearby population would've let us know somehow?" Bobbi asked. Over the past weeks, she had seen the people who she worked with interact with Skye. It was frosty at best.

Now there was a few people that were like her, like the teleporter and the man with electrical powers. Gonzalez and the rest of the council had a fit as soon as they saw the video recordings.

"Then what would you propose?" Weaver asked. Coulson look at her before beginning to explain.

"We have a meeting with whoever is leading these people, talk to them. If they're peaceful, I say let them be," Coulson said. Gonzalez and Calderon looked pissed.

"We can't just not index them," Calderon said. Coulson sighed in frustration.

"They've lived peacefully off the radar for longer than SHIELD has been around, I think that warrants them a little leeway!" Coulson said raising his voice.

"That's exactly why we should index them. If they can escape our notice, what happens when one of them decides they don't like us. The electrical man could fry our mainframe. The teleporter could drop a bomb in here and we'd have no chance!" Gonzalez answered, his voice raising as well. Coulson looked down at the ground for a moment, biting back a remark on the tip of his tongue.

He swallowed his pride and spoke.

"Alright. I asked you to stay and give me advice. I'd be a fool not to take it. When Skye makes contact, we'll discuss the plan go from there," Coulson said. He didn't like it though, and only really agreed to keep SHIELD from splintering again.

 _Afterlife_

"Kara really did THAT!" Wanda laughed.

"Not even exaggerating!" Daisy said with a snort. Kara was pouting in the corner as Daisy regaled Wanda with the story of how rescued the snake named fluffy.

"Who names a snake 'fluffy?'" Wanda asked between laughter

"Thank you! Someone gets it at least!" Kara jumped in with an exclamation. Wanda continued to laugh, and Kara chuckled. The three of them had been talking for a few hours now, telling stories about the other. A lot of what was discussed ended up being Sokovia and Ultron. Daisy eventually mentioned that there was a person there in Afterlife that actually saw the future. A person she had actually run into before.

"If I didn't understand wanting to stay hidden, I definitely would now. A seer…I only ever heard of one species in my universe having such abilities. Naltorians, and only the females." Kara said with wide eyes as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What do you mean? About wanting to stay hidden especially now?" Daisy asked.

"Right…you've kinda been cooped up at SHIELD. Ummm…stuff's been happening in governments across the world. There have been talks on…well essentially putting the avengers on a leash. Me especially," Kara said with a grimace. Daisy and Wanda both looked wide eyed.

"Seriously? They want to index the _Avengers_?" Daisy asked.

"No. It's worse. There's been talks of legal means of control. It's all very early now so it could die but…" Kara trailed off.

"Want me to hack in and delete everything they've got?" Daisy asked sarcastically.

"No. I'm sure it'll be okay."

Things were definitely not okay. An hour after they finished talking and Daisy left to go try and make contact with Coulson and talk to her mother, the young superpowered hacker came back looking grim faced.

"What's wrong?" Wanda asked as she felt the negative emotions rolling off Kara's friend

"When I called Coulson…he explained that he tried to stop the council, but it wasn't enough. They tracked your flight because it was slower than normal as well as tracked Gordon's energy signature through technology gained from HYDRA. They'll be here in an hour to talk," Daisy said. Kara was on her feet in less then a second. Before she could get out the door though, Jiaying burst in with no eyes and a woman with a hood on in tow.

"You brought them too us!" Jiaying pointed an accusing finger in Kara's face. Kara's eyes hardened with the accusation.

In her old universe, she might've taken the blame for something like this, sighting her own naivety. Now though, after living for a few years with many super powered individuals and two spies, she wasn't taking this from anybody.

"I did no such thing! I only came here because I was worried about your daughter! If you have a problem with that then too bad!" Kara said raising her voice. Jiaying glared before letting out a growling sigh.

"By coming here, you put all of my people in danger!" Jiaying said. Kara relaxed to try and difuse the situation.

"Look," She said. "If it makes you feel any better, I have a lot of good will with the director, so does Daisy. Between the two of us, we can probably work out some kind of deal that allows this to end as quickly and painlessly as possible," Kara suggested with a neutral look on her face.

"Mom please. I trust Kara with my life, same with Coulson. I know we can work this out!" Dasiy pleaded. Jiaying stared at her daughter for a few moments before sighing and nodding. Daisy and Kara both breathed out a sigh of relief. Jiaying was still tense however as she walked out of the house and towards her own.

Daisy looked back at Kara with uncertainty before the blonde nodded and she went after her mother.

"Well this certainly didn't go at all how I expected," Kara whispered bitterly. She should've expected SHIELD with Gonzalez would do something like this.

"I know it is not how you thought this day would go. I'm sorry if my asking to join you was the cause of it," Wanda said, shifting uncomfortably when Kara looked at her. The blonde walked up to her and put a hand on Wanda's shoulder.

"No. At the end of the day it's nobody's fault but SHIELD. These people just want to be left in peace…I can understand that," Kara said. Wanda brought her hand up and grabbed hold of Kara's own hand on her shoulder.

"If anyone can figure this out peacefully, it will be you, Coulson, and Daisy. What little I felt of Coulson's mind told me he is a caring man. Daisy is compassionate and strong. You are powerful, a leader in your own right," Wanda said. Kara nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you," She said. "I guess I'll go and try to figure this out. Coulson's going to be here soon so I should start now," Kara said as she began walking to the door slowly. Wanda watched and felt the worry rolling off Kara in waves at this new situation as the blonde closed the door.

The blonde walked through the dirt and stone streets of Afterlife, muttering to herself about what she could say to Jiaying. She wasn't stupid. Kara could sense the anger and hate in the woman's voice at the mention of SHIELD. It made sense to after Daisy had explained what HYDRA had done to her. Kara knew the woman was worried about what might happen to her people and rightfully so. HYDRA had been hiding within SHIELD for decades and had influenced certain policies that the organization had adopted to make it easier for people with powers to just _disappear_.

Kara wasn't paying attention exactly, only walking with a vague sense of direction form listening to Daisy's heartbeat and walking towards it sense she knew her and her mother would be talking. In Kara's near absentmindedness, she accidentally walked straight into someone.

"Oh Rao! I am so sorry!" She exclaimed as she helped the person up quickly. When she looked at who she had knocked over, she was surprised.

She thought she was looking at a Salvorian. A species known in her universe for the spikes covering her body. She then remembered that there was no way a Salvorian could be here since they were all extinct almost ten years before she was born. The woman in front of her blinked as if studying her.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going," Kara apologized. Suddenly, the woman's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed to her knees right in front of Kara.

"Oh Rao! Hey! Somebody help!" Kara shouted. A flash of blue light and the man with no eyes was in front of her, holding the woman close.

"What happened?" He asked with a gruff voice. Kara stammered.

"I-I don't know. I was looking for Daisy and Jiaying so I could talk with them and I wasn't really paying attention. I bumped into her and helped her up, so I apologized, and she just stared at me before her eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed," Kara explained in one breath. The man with no eyes looked the woman over who seemed to have stopped convulsing and was holding her head.

"Are you alright?" The man asked. The woman nodded and head and looked at Kara.

"What did you see?" the man asked. Kara's eyes widened. She had run into the seer!

"I saw you," the woman said as she looked Kara in the eyes. "Someone was outside a portal and telling you that they had found you," The woman explained. Kara's eyes got wider at those words.

"What did they look like?" She asked quickly, desperately.

"Short red hair, a uniform like SHIELDs but not, gun on her hip, a spine made of steel," The woman described.

"Alex," Kara whispered. "Did you see when?" the woman shook her head.

"No. I only saw that brief moment. But the love in her voice, the relief in her shoulders. It was evident she loves you," The woman said. Kara sat back on her butt heavily, tears in her eyes.

It had been so long since she'd seen Alex and she'd missed her every day. Now, Kara couldn't wait for the day they were reunited. She'd have so much to tell her, so many people to introduce her too. She briefly wondered how much Alex and Tony would get along and thought better of it.

Any lab those two worked in would get destroyed.

"Thank you, Seer," Kara whispered gratefully before standing up quickly and wiping the tears from her face. The woman gave a sharp nod before the man ushered her away, probably to rest. Kara knew from her history of the Naltorians that seers who experienced visions unexpectedly were often drained for the rest of the day.

Kara slowly made her way to wear she could hear Daisy's heartbeat. When she reached the house, she knocked, and waited for permission to enter. When she received it, she steeled herself for whatever conversation they were about to have.

"Absolutely not!" Jiaying shouted.

"That's not at all what I meant!" Kara shouted back. They had been arguing for the past thirty minutes about striking a deal with SHIELD for afterlife's privacy.

"You want us to be on the index!" Jiaying shouted back.

"I'm not even on the index! Why would I want you on it!" Kara snwered.

"Then why mention it at all!" Jiaying said.

"Because I want you to be prepared! Phil Coulson is a good man, but sometimes he relies on protocol and something like this has never happened before, others around him will do their very best to push for indexing everyone here. I don't want that to happen anymore than you do," Kara said with a sigh. Daisy had been standing by the door the entire time, watching as her mother and chosen sister argued.

"Guys, I know Coulson pretty well. He cares. He's a nice guy. If anyone can work this out it'll be him. Please mom…SHIELD is already on their way. There's no stopping it. At least with Kara's plan and proposal there's a chance of not being put on the index. None of this has to end in fight," Daisy pleaded. Jiaying looked at her daughter before relaxing her shoulders, but Kara could see that she was still tense.

"Fine," Jiaying said begrudgingly before the man with no eyes burst in. "What is it Gordon?"

"Raina's had another vision," he said. The woman Kara assumed was Raina, the seer, came slowly around the corner. "Go ahead, the man, Gordon, said lightly.

"I saw a stone, but not a stone, black as night with pieces cut out of it," Raina explained. Kara knew immediately what it was, and was about to say something, but Jiaying beat her too it.

Angrily.

"Does SHIELD have it?" She snarled. Raina shook her head.

"I don't know but I could-" Kara cut her off.

"They do. Why? What's so important about it?" She asked.

"That thing was meant to kill our kind! Because the ones who created us regretted it," She finished bitterly.

"Well there you go! SHIELD has been looking for a way for years to destroy it. I think I can, or at least Daisy can. If we destroy it, will you feel more at ease knowing that SHIELD doesn't have the monolith?" Kara asked. Jiaying stared at her, surprised it seemed for the first time in years. She nodded slowly, heavily considering the proposal.

Kara smiled and stood up, but Daisy stopped her before she could leave out the door.

"Wait a minute. What did you mean that I could destroy it?" She asked. Kara chuckled.

"Daisy. Everything has a vibrational frequency. You just have t find the right one and whatever you want will be destroyed. Your powers are very attuned to it, you even pointed it out weeks ago when you said I was the loudest thing in the room despite where we were," Kara explained. Daisy's eyes widened at the implication.

"I'll talk to Coulson once he gets here, explain the plan, get the Monolith, and bring it wherever you want to destroy it," Kara said. Jiaying begrudgingly nodded her head and Kara smiled brightly.

"Perfect. Speaking of Coulson, I can hear the quinjet getting close, so I'll go meet up with him and get all this sorted out. Piece of cake," Kara said as she walked out the door with Daisy behind her.


	31. Chapter 31: Problems Solved

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Problems solved**

As soon as Coulson landed with the agents of the council, Kara explained the situation to them. The entire council agreed, if destroying the Monolith would be a better way to get Jiaying to be more receptive to them, it was worth the chance. Gonzalez gave Kara the coordinates for the Iliad and she took off, her sonic booms echoing in the mountain range and causing an avalanche.

When she returned thirty minutes later, container and Monolith in hand, she set it down a fair distance away from the afterlife village in full view of Jiaying, Gordon, Daisy, Wanda, and all the SHIELD agents.

"So how do you wanna do this? I could send this thing to the sun, but since it's a portal that might be bad. If that's definitely not an option, Daisy could definitely do it," Kara said with a shrug. Coulson looked confused until Daisy put a hand on his shoulder.

"My birth name is Daisy Johnson…I'm going with that now AC," Daisy explained. Coulson looked at her fondly before nodding.

"I don't think sending it to the sun would be in our best interest. If it truly is a portal, who knows what effect it may have. If Agent Sk- Johnson thinks she can destroy it, then by all means," Agent Weaver said. Daisy stepped up but Kara stopped her.

"Hold your horses. We don't want the containment case to break and suck us all into the portal, now would we?" Kara asked with a smirk. Before anyone could blink, Kara moved and dug out a ten-foot-deep hole in the ground big enough to contain the monolith.

The only evidence she moved at all was the dirt on her clothes.

While everyone picked their jaws off the ground, Kara picked up the monolith container and held them over the hole before heat visioning the bottom of the case and allowing the monolith to fall out into the hole.

"Start going through frequencies in the upper hertz range. That was what you did one time while you were training, and the Monolith immediately responded. I should warn you, it'll probably hurt maintaining any high frequency for long periods of time, just know you can stop whenever," Kara reassured. Daisy nodded before focusing all her power on the Monolith, running through the higher frequency range of her powers.

She had to stop twice when the migraines became too much and it felt like her brain was going to explode, but she managed to push through and was surprised when the stone turned to dust instantaneously after turning liquid.

"That was awesome!" Kara said before moving to Daisy. "Are you okay? Need anything? Want some ice?" She asked in rapid fire succession. Daisy chuckled but grimaced as her headache flared.

"I wouldn't say no to some ice," She said weakly. Kara nodded and cupped her hands together before exhaling into them and forming a ball of ice in her hand with her arctic breath. She handed the ball to a grateful Daisy and everyone walked back to Afterlife together to begin negotiations.

"I have to admit…when I heard you had the Monolith, I was ready to do whatever was necessary. I assumed you knew what it was for and how our people feared it…I was ready to lead my people into a war to make sure you couldn't use the Monolith…to make sure all Inhumans were safe," Jiaying admitted after the meeting. Coulson had asked Kara, Daisy, and Wanda to sit with them as somewhat of a neutral party.

"Well we're all glad it didn't come to that. Still though, this I think, is the best deal for everybody. None of your people are indexed but there will be a yearly meeting to check the status and mental health of all Inhumans," Coulson summed up. Jiaying nodded and held out her hand.

"Agreed," She said with a slight smile. Coulson took the offered hand and shook it, the rest of the SHIELD people standing up and shaking hands as well. Gonzalez was the last when he reached into his coat breast pocket.

"It's my understanding that HYDRA took a lot from you, separated you from you daughter and subjected you to unspeakable horrors…I hope with this," He held out a small brown box with the hand not holding his cane, "and the destruction of the monolith, that you might be able to trust us rather than tolerate our presence," He said as he placed the box on the table and slid it forward.

Jiaying reached for it slowly and picked it up. She slowly lifted the lid to reveal a traditional Chinese gift to ward off evil spirits.

"Where did you…"Jiaying whispered before trailing off.

"When Coulson killed Whitehall, SHIELD was able to recover it from his office. I thought, after I heard that you and Agent Johnson were related, that that might have belonged to her," Gonzalez said slowly. Jiaying did her best to contain her emotion at seeing something that her daughter had once loved to play with. Looking at said daughter, Jiaying let one slow tear fall down her scarred face.

"I know you can never get back the time lost with your daughter, but I'm glad that you have a second chance now," Gonzalez said slowly as he moved for the door. Coulson heard the sadness in his voice, the man probably wishing he had the same second chance with his beloved wife.

"Thank you," Jiaying whispered from behind her desk. She pushed the chair back and moved to her daughter, holding out the small trinket for Daisy who took it gently.

"Come on," Kara said quietly as she ushered everyone out of the small house. This was a moment between mother and daughter that nobody should intrude on. Kara had to wipe her own eyes once outside, brief images of her mother Alura flashing through her head. Wanda took her aside as the tears seemed to keep falling.

"Probably not at all how you thought your day would go, no?" Wanda asked with a slight quirk of her lips. Kara gave a watery laugh before nodding her head.

"Not at all," She answered while wiping her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Wanda asked with concern as Kara finally lifted her eyes to reveal flawless sapphire eyes, her own powers preventing red eyes and puffiness. Kara nodded again before it changed to a shake. Wanda wrapped her friend in a firm hug and the two stood there for a few minutes, Wanda just holding Kara as she silently cried.

"I miss my mom so much," the blonde eventually whispered. Wanda nodded.

"I know. I miss my mother as well. She would sing often, not very well, but I loved it. It was the hardest thing for me to move on from, the silence, when she died with my father. I would wake up in the orphanage expecting to hear her singing downstairs," Wanda said. Kara sniffled before lifting her head up and then sitting down, Wanda joining her a moment later.

"My mother would sit with me for hours just explaining the different species of the galaxy to me that she had judged. She would never tell me their crimes, just what the species was like, what planet they came from. I remember how she always made time for me no matter what," Kara said. Wanda nodded and the two sat in comfortable silence for another hour just watching the clouds roll over the mountains.

Before SHIELD was set to leave, Coulson came up behind them though neither jumped when he spoke because they had either heard him or sensed him.

"We'll be leaving in the next few minutes. Wanted to know if you both wanted a ride back to the states?" He asked. Both Wanda and Kara shook their heads.

"We'll probably say bye to Daisy if she's not going with you and then be on our way," Kara explained.

"Daisy is actually going to be coming with us. With Gordon being able to go anywhere, she can just pop in and out of Afterlife as she pleases," Coulson explained. Kara gave a short nod before standing up and pulling Wanda to her feet.

"Well then, I guess we'll say our goodbyes now," Kara said. Coulson smiled before holding out his hand which Kara shook gently.

"Safe flying," He said before walking back towards the quinjet where Bobbi and May were standing.

Kara and Wanda both walked over to where Daisy and her mother were talking.

"Hey," Days said when she saw the two.

"We're going to be hitting the skies and heading back to New York," Kara explained. "Wanted to say bye before we did that." Daisy nodded and lunged for Kara, wrapping her in a tight hug and then doing the same for Wanda.

"Take care of her," The younger woman whispered. Wanda nodded minutely and the two separated. Daisy took one last look at her mother, giving her a wave and a promise to return in two weeks' time, before heading to the quinjet.

Kara grabbed hold of Wanda and the two took off into the sky, leaving Afterlife and the quinjet behind. Heading for New York, the two stopped in Britain briefly for several sandwiches before getting on their way again and getting home to the facility in a few hours.

The pair landed on the landing pad heavily and Kara groaned when she heard an argument in the downstairs training room between Nat and Steve. Deciding she didn't want any part of that right now, she headed to the kitchen with Wanda and made several more sandwiches for herself with an offer to Wanda who politely declined.

The two then sat down on the couch in front of Tony's stupidly large TV and Kara turned on Game of Thrones.

Neither of them watched very many episodes since Wanda didn't really understand the appeal and Kara was too tired. They both fell asleep on the couch, a sandwich hanging from Kara's hand.

Kara woke up with Wanda leaning into her fast asleep but drooling slightly. Not wanting to wake the woman up, she gently unraveled herself and headed to the kitchen.

As she was making her breakfast pancake tower, she heard Steve and Nat quietly arguing in the elevator, probably about whatever topic they were talking about last night. When they saw Kara was at the kitchen island, they both stopped talking as if she couldn't possibly have heard them.

"You know I have super hearing, right?" Kara asked over her shoulder as she flipped another pancake. The two sat down behind her at the island and she made more pancake batter.

"Yeah it was kind of a lost hope that you didn't hear that," Steve said. Kara nodded and flipped another five pancakes.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Nat spoke up.

"There was a sighting of Bucky in Europe. One of my contacts told me the other day he was _definitely_ in Germany. Steve wants to go after him but-"

"You disagree?" Kara guessed and turned around to put a stack of ten pancakes in front of Steve, a modest three in front of Nat, a twenty stack for her on the kitchen island, and a small five stack for Wanda since Kara had heard her waking up a few minutes ago.

"Yes, but not for any bad reason," Nat explained. Kara twirled her fork in the air for Nat to continue. The redhead did after eating a slice out of her stack. "Bucky has been with HYDRA for seventy _years_. I was with the red room for quite a bit of my life and I still struggle against instinct, despite being deprogrammed. Bucky hasn't had any of that and will likely fall back on the more ingrained training he received if he feels threatened…like Captain America coming after him," Nat finished explaining.

Kara laid her chin on her hands and thought for a minute.

"Well what about me? He only ran into me a few times and then he escaped HYDRA almost immediately after that. He'd recognize you anywhere but me? He might not see me as a threat and even if he did, I could probably subdue him before he could do anything," Kara reasoned. Steve looked at her with wide eyes and Nat studied her.

"It could work," She mused as she ate another bite of her pancakes.

"You would really do that?" Steve asked. Kara nodded.

"Of course I would. He's your friend who had awful things done to him. He needs help and he probably doesn't know how to get it," Kara said softly.

"I could help as well," Wanda offered quickly, her eyes flashing red. Nat and Steve both nodded.

"That's true. Wanda could put him to sleep," Kara mumbled through her food. The elevator dinged and Pietro came through the door at that moment. He zipped over in a blue streak and the leftover pancakes on the plate next to the gridle were gone. The man was sitting on the couch watching TV scarfing down fifteen pancakes with a grin. Kara shrugged with a chuckle.

Everyone could practically see the lightbulb moment go off.

"Pietro could definitely be a big help," She said. The aforementioned man turned his head.

"How could I be of help?" He asked. Wanda explained the entire situation to him quickly.

"Ah. Of course. HYDRA did terrible things to us and we were able to escape. If we can help this man in anyway, I think we should," He said. Wanda smiled proudly at her brother.

"Excellent. We'll head out after noon with Sam and Vision," Steve said.

When they landed in Germany, it didn't take everyone long to find Nat's contact and get the information they needed. Bucky had bought a bus ticket with cash that was headed to Prague.

It turned out to be a ruse and Bucky was in the wind, now likely aware that people were after him. Everyone returned to the facility a bit disappointed and Sam Wilson went to console his friend as Nat went to work out her frustrations.

Elsewhere in the multiverse, another group of people were still experiencing frustrations at not being able to find their missing friend.

"Damnit! Power up the portal and see if we can get it to stabilize better this time," A redhead ordered. The raven-haired woman sighed from her chair and received a glare.

"Alex. We've been at this for several years now. I know that getting Kara back is important to you, but Rhea made sure she couldn't be found, and the short circuit guaranteed it," She explained. Alex glared even harder.

"Don't even think about giving up Lena, we're too close to quit," Alex said. "Brainy even said so."

Lena sighed and stood from her chair, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist and planting a light kiss behind Alex's ear.

"I know. But these last few years you have worked yourself to the bone trying to make this work. I know we're close but forcing yourself to keep working will only guarantee that you might miss something you would've seen. I'm not saying give up, I'm saying take a break," Lena whispered carefully. Alex relaxed into the embrace and nodded, reaching up her hand and entwining her fingers with Lena's, their rings sparkling for the briefest of seconds.

"Alright. I'll take a break," Alex relented. Lena smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek.

"Let's go home. I'm sure the babysitter is likely pulling her hair out by now dealing with Jeremiah," Alex said with a chuckle. Lena smiled and began powering down the equipment and turning off the lights.

"He takes after you, you know that right?" Alex said with a sly grin.

"Oh don't even with me," Lena said with a laugh.

An hour later, the all-night computer recorded a surge in trans-dimensional energy that matched the signature recorded from the day Kara disappeared.

 _Seven Months later_

The Avengers under Captain America and the Black Widow were busy constantly hunting down former HYDRA soldiers and superpowered individuals. They had been working together for the past seven months, two of the last months had now been spent hunting down Brock Rumlow, who had miraculously survived the collapse of the triskelion. The team had accidentally gotten on his trail because of bad timing.

A news event of a bombing in Lagos across town had captured a HYDRA agent running form the scene. When Wanda interrogated him, Steve had perked up when she described the ring leader as the man who had shock batoned Steve in an elevator, except much more scarred.

"Did he give you anything else?" Kara asked. Wanda shook her head.

"No. He was only used to plant and detonate the explosives. I did see plans for some building in the guy's memories though. A medical facility," Wanda informed, closing her eyes and trying to remember any other details. Nat was skimming through medical facilities near the sight of the bombing. Not long after that, they discovered that Rumlow had used the bombing as a distraction to get at a deadly man-made virus that had almost an eighty-five percent fatality rate.

That's how the team found themselves in Lagos with Kara and Wanda drinking teat a busy market on the lookout for Rumlow. Wanda and Kara were both in disguise with ballcaps and baggy unbuttoned shirts. Kara's blonde hair was put in a high ponytail and pulled through the back of her cap while Wanda's was just down. Nat was farther away in order to keep an eye on another section.

"My contact came through, said the buy was happening in this area," Nat said over the comms. "It's not a bad spot for them but it's not good for us. Too many civilians if something goes wrong." Kara nodded and pretended to laugh at something Wanda had said.

"Yeah. I'll have to be the bullet sponge if that happens. It'll take me out of the fight unfortunately," Kara commented.

"We planned for that remember? Besides, if we stick to our plan, we'll have Rumlow and his crew easily," Steve said.

Unfortunately, it was never that easy.

"Kara, I got two yellow moving trucks near your location with two guys heading right for it," Steve informed. Kara used her x-ray vision to get a better look. Sure enough-

"I count at least fifteen guys armed with rifles and the two headed for the truck have handguns. There's a big guy in the farthest truck. Gimme a second," Kara said as she focused her vision. "Yup. Big guy in the far truck is Rumlow. He's got the virus in a sealed container and the two buyers are hopping in the second truck."

Both trucks began driving off at the same time.

"Pack it up, virus is on the move," Steve said. Kara and Wanda both gathered their things with Nat right behind them before they ducked into an alleyway. Kara grabbed Nat and flew up over the building rooftops with Wanda right behind her. Steve and Sam joined not even a minute later. They group flew after the trucks for thirty minutes before they parked in another crowded market place covered by thin tin roofing.

Kara did a quick X-ray as they landed.

"Guys, they all have identical containers for the virus and each of them is lead lined, probably to combat this exact thing," Kara said in frustration. "Oh, by the way, the deal probably went down in the truck and now they're splitting up." Kara and Nat both rolled their eyes.

"Each of you go after a group, I'll handle Rumlow," Steve said. The Avengers broke up and went after their respective targets. Kara landed heavily in front of one of the buyers and a mercenary. A quick punch to each of their stomachs sent them flying and Kara put a boot on the chest of the one carrying the virus container.

It was empty.

"Mine's empty. Sam? Nat? What are your locations? I'll come to you," Kara said as she wrapped the tin roofing around the criminals to prevent them from escaping. When nobody answered, she went to Sam's location based on his heartbeat and the sounds of his jet wings.

"Hey," She said with a smile as he rummaged through the bag of another mercenary.

"Not here," He mumbled. Without a word, he launched his drone into the air, and it went quickly to Nat's location.

"That thing is so neat!" Kara exclaimed as she and Sam took off into the air. By the time they landed, Nat had already taken care of the mercenaries and recovered the virus. On the other side of town, Kara heard an explosion and looked up with wide eyes, quickly taking off and leaving Sam and Nat in her wake.

Floating right in front of the fire, she x-rayed the building quickly and went to anyone that survived the blast. Rescuing them two at a time, she went back and forth until all the survivors were safe before using her arctic breath and extinguishing the flames. She relaxed until she heard Wanda's erratic heartbeat and barely stifled sobs.

It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

Floating down gently she landed in front of Wanda and hugged her before looking at Steve. The man out of time nodded to her and she nodded in return.

"Come on Wanda. Let's get you home," Kara whispered. the sobbing woman barely acknowledged what the blonde had said so Kara picked her up anyway and flew back to the Avengers facility in silence.

 **The whole thing with the inhumans. What an interesting development wouldn't you say? No Maveth storyline…what could that** _ **possibly**_ **mean for the future. *insert evil smirk***

 **So, Civil war came up a bit sooner than I originally planned. Obviously, the beginning happened a little differently, but the outcome was still the same. Also, what did everyone think of that little POV switch to Alex and Lena? As much a fan as I am of SuperCorp, AgentCorp is also really cool given how this season of Supergirl is going.**

 **Sorry about the time skip of seven months. As much as I don't care for huge time skips like that, I feel this one was necessary. I didn't want to really deal with the first half of AoS season 3 and the ATCU storyline and all that so soon after wrapping up with Afterlife. If anybody was disappointed by that, I'm sorry.**

 **Also…Superwitch! What a cool ship name! Thanks Hunter81095 for the suggestions**

 **Next chapter we get into the big stuff, the Sokovia accords and what effects they might have on our wayward Kryptonian and how it might affect the Avengers themselves with Kara in the mix.**


	32. Chapter 32: Fracture

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Fracture**

Back at the Avenger's facility, Kara carried an almost catatonic Wanda to her room, ignoring Visions requests for information. Pushing open the door that had already seen plenty of abuse, Kara set Wanda down on her bed and moved to the bathroom where she got a washcloth and soaked it before ringing it out. Going back into her room, she knelt down in front of Wanda and began cleaning the dirt from her hands and arms.

"When I first came out as Supergirl," Kara started in a low murmur, "It was one barely avoided catastrophe after another. I saved a plane with my sister onboard, only to leave that plane floating in a river. A shootout, and bullets bounced off my skin and hit onlookers. An oil fire on a tanker, and I stopped the fire, but dumped thousands of barrels of crude oil into the ocean," Kara explained. "But there was one I never talked about, not with anybody, not even my sister. A massive building fire had started in downtown National city, completely out of control and it threatened to bleed into the surrounding buildings. There were two families caught in the smaller four-story apartment building next to me, the floors below them were an inferno. I was about to go save them when the first building started to come down, the flames had gotten so hot they had weakened the support beams." Kara swallowed hard at the memory before continuing.

"I was running low on energy to keep using my arctic breath and it was so hot it wouldn't have mattered anyway. The original building began leaning with this awful cracking and creaking, falling right for the high-rise apartments across the street, several hundred people watching the fires in it. Everyone else except those two families had been able to evacuate that other building. They had managed to get to the roof and were holding their children for me to take, begging, screaming for me to save their children." Tears were streaming down Kara's face by now. "There was nowhere for the high rise to go but down, so I pushed it to the ground as hard as I could, guiding it until it was nothing but a burning mess of twisted and mangled steel. By the time that was done, the roof of the small apartment complex had caved in with those families and their children on top. I went in after them, but they were already dead. I had nightmares about it for months," Kara finished with a whisper. When the Blonde looked up, Wanda was staring directly at her.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered. Kara nodded before bringing the rag to Wanda's face, but the brunettes hand latched onto her own. Kara's sapphire eyes stared back into green and she had to look away as a blush formed. Wanda let go and Kara resumed getting the dirt off the brunettes face.

"I didn't tell you that so you could apologize. I wanted to tell you so that you could know that you weren't alone. Never alone. I wanted you to know that sometimes bad things happen. When it does, you just need to do your best to get through it and move on," Kara whispered gently as she finished cleaning Wanda's face of dirt.

When it was done, Kara stammered something before rushing out of her room, leaving a surprised and confused Wanda on the bed.

After several hours in the training room with just her thoughts, Kara heard the sounds of an approaching quinjet. Vision went out to greet them and Steve informed Vision of what happened in Lagos. Wanda went to meet them, and she and Nat began talking, the red head comforting Wanda in a tight hug.

Kara went back to training to clear her mind. She stopped a half hour later as she was getting to angry listening to the news reports about Wanda, blaming the explosion on her.

"You alright?" A voice behind her asked. Kara turned to see Nat standing in front of her with her arms crossed.

"I don't know. Things just went wrong today," Kara admitted while pinching the bridge of her nose. Nat nodded and walked closer.

"Yeah. Things got pretty bad. Press is having a field day," Nat said with her usual indifferent tone. Kara let out a growling sigh.

"It's not fair what they're doing to Wanda. That explosion wasn't her fault," Kara defended.

"I'm not saying it was, but I never mentioned Wanda either," Nat pointed out. "What's really going on? You're not usually this worked up. Is it about Wanda?" Natasha furrowed her brow in question. Kara sighed, though this time it was calmer.

"No? Yes. I don't know," Kara admitted as she went over to the bench and grabbed her water bottle. While she didn't normally sweat, it was good to stay hydrated.

"You and I both know the truth," Nat said softly. Kara nodded.

"I'm scared for her Nat. I'm not stupid, I've heard the U.N talks. What's being discussed right now in the white house. I hear all of it and none of it is pretty right now. They want to do the same thing to her as they want to do to me. Except without my invulnerability or other powers, she's more susceptible to that," Kara answered, her frustration at the entire situation bleeding through. Nat nodded.

"You care about her." It came out as a statement. Kara looked annoyed at the words.

"Of course I care about her," She defended. "Just like everyone else here."

"It's more than that with you though, Kara. There's something there that you won't admit to for some reason and you're being angry about this situation on Wanda's behalf because of it," Nat said. Kara sighed before saying what she really wanted to say.

"I loved Lena…" Nat's eyes widened. She had suspected it, but Kara never confirmed so blatantly until now. "Wanted to tell her after I dealt with Rhea. That never happened obviously but I was at a point where I felt happy with myself. Comfortable and confident in my powers and the world around me. I'm getting that same feeling here but…It's going to happen again and if I do say something, Wanda's going to get hurt," Kara said as she suddenly found great interest in her nails.

"The admission that you like Wanda aside, what did you mean that it was going to happen again?" Nat asked with confusion. Kara swallowed.

"I met a seer while I was with the SHIELD team. I knocked her over and the contact must've initiated a vision. She saw Alex coming out of a portal coming to get me," the blonde admitted. Nat made her look her in the eye with her deadly serious expression.

"Have you built a life here?" She asked. Kara nodded. "Do you wanna go back to your old earth?" She asked. Kara slowly shook her head with tears in her eyes, just thinking about not wanting to go back with Alex hurt. "Is your home here?" Nat asked gently. Kara nodded and buried her head in the redhead's shoulder.

"Alex will understand Kara, she's your sister. Besides, if she comes through a portal, that means she or you can visit whenever you want. You've worked hard to build a life, a home here Kara. Nobody can take that away from you," Nat said with a compassionate smile and kind eyes. Kara nodded slowly before breaking the embrace. She regretted looking into Nat's mischievous eyes.

"Now back to Wanda," She said with a chuckle. Kara's face went red and she whined.

"Please Nat, not right now," Kara said. Nat chuckled and smirked before nodding.

"Fine. But just know, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way." Nat left Kara with that thought before heading out of the gym.

Kara didn't know how long she sat there, only that when she stood up to leave, Wanda was at the door.

"Wanda! Hey I…what's wrong?" She asked as the expression on Wanda's face. The brunette looked at her.

"The secretary of state is here," She said. "He doesn't feel like he wants us to _think_ he feels."

"Secretary of state Thaddeus Ross? The same guy who ruthlessly hunted Doctor Banner for years?" Kara asked, though she already knew the answer. Wanda shrugged.

"I don't know him _that_ well," She said with a small smirk. Kara nodded before rushing to her room and slipping into jeans and a blue short sleeve shirt then rejoining Wanda and walking with her to the conference room.

She was already unimpressed by the man the moment she walked in with Wanda behind her and his micro-expression of distaste towards her told her all she needed to know.

It probably had to do with the fact that she was better than the hulk in every way, and that unnerved him.

"The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt," Ross started after trying to appear reasonable by talking about his heart attack. "You have fought for us, risked your lives, and sacrificed for us. While some like to use the word 'heroes,' there are others who prefer 'vigilante.'"

"And how would you describe us Mister Secretary?" Kara asked from her place leaning in the corner of the room with her arms crossed.

"How about 'dangerous?'" he said firmly. "What else would you call a group of US based enhanced and extraterrestrials who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose?" He asked rhetorically. He was about to continue when Kara walked forward to place her hands on the table.

"I'd call them heroes, Mister Secretary," she said. "You and I already know where this is going, sir. Stop trying to sweet talk everyone here and get to the heart of the matter," Kara challenged. Ross took a moment to collect himself from her seemingly uncharacteristic forward attitude. Even Tony was surprised.

Tony hadn't mentioned that when Ross had asked how to handle her.

"Alright," He finally said as one of his assistants handed him a thick binder. "The Sokovia Accords," Ross started as he moved around the table, not breaking the stare down he had with Supergirl. "Approved by one hundred and seventeen countries. It states that the Avengers will no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel only when and if that panel deem it necessary." Kara scoffed at the idea of people who know nothing about saving the world trying to tell them what to do. Steve didn't look up as he read through the first page. When he passed it to Kara, all were amazed as she showed off her super reading abilities.

When she was done, she was red in the face with frustration and anger.

"You want to register everyone?" She spat. "Unlike you Mister Secretary, I know how this ends. Ask the Jewish people, the African-Americans, the Muslims, the mutants," She ranted. "You think you can control these people and them keep them safe from scared people? No. Somehow, some way, you're gonna wake up one day if these accords pass and you make that list that it goes missing, and then people with abilities wind up dead or missing. When the powered people rise up, demanding action? What will you do then?" She challenged him, getting right in his face.

"Kara that's enough," Tony said behind her. She shrugged off the hand he placed on her shoulder.

"It's never enough Tony," She said with venom. "Humans have been the same for generations, pushing others around because they're afraid or see them as lesser. But you can only push for so long before you get shoved right back." Kara pushed her way out of the room despite Tony's and Nat's protests. Only one person dared to follow her after her impassioned speech.

"I have never seen you so upset," an accented voice spoke. Despite Kara's rolling emotion, Wanda felt the happiness that came with her words. When Kara turned around, she was smiling slightly.

"I don't like being that upset. Funny enough, I would've never dreamed of getting that upset on my old earth. I just bottled it all in and let my superhero work do the talking. Sometimes I see how much I've changed and wonder if Alex would even recognize me," Kara said with a whisper. Wanda came up to her and ran a hand up and down Kara's back. The blonde relaxed at the touch.

"What else did you read in there?" Wanda asked. Kara laughed mirthlessly.

"There's a whole section written just about me, nearly three times as long anyone else's." Kara shook her head and let out a bitter laugh. "Thor, the actual _god_ , has less restrictions than I would if I signed."

"I'm sorry. I know this cannot be easy for you," Wanda said understandingly. It wasn't easy for her either.

"The funny thing is, all they have to stop me are just words. The only thing that can really hurt me is you and a green rock from my home planet. Seeing as we're friends and you don't seem to support the accords and they don't have a piece of my planet, I fail to see how they're going to enforce their rules on me," Kara smiled wryly before the pair went silent.

"You know what else is funny?" Kara asked as she broke the comfortable silence after a few moments.

"What?" Wanda asked with a quirked eye and a small smile.

"Sokovia didn't even sign the accords," Kara chuckled before breaking out into a laugh that Wanda joined her in a second later. "There was no signature form their representative anywhere!" Kara said through giggles. Wanda laughed harder until she snorted. Kara's eyes began to water as she continued laughing.

Good times couldn't last forever though. Steve called both Wanda and Kara into the kitchen so everyone could talk this out. Sam and Rhodey were arguing right off the bat. Steve was reading through the accords though at a much slower pace then she could, Tony was at the kitchen bar, Nat was sitting quietly in a chair, and Vision was deep in thought.

Kara sighed as the arguing reached a crescendo when Vision proposed the data he had gathered together, that power bred challenge. Kara listened quietly as Tony pulled up a picture of a civilian who had been killed in Sokovia.

"We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes I'm game," He said. Kara frowned but Steve beat her to the punch.

"When someone dies on your watch, you don't give up," He said. Tony looked at the captain and Kara interjected.

"Tony have you actually read through all the accords?" She asked pleadingly. He shook his head. "Ross wasn't kidding when he said that a panel will make our decisions for us. Who we can recruit, who can leave the team, what missions the team takes or doesn't? Tony that is outright dangerous!"

"It just shifts the blame," Steve chimed in.

"I'm sorry Steve, but that is just arrogant," Rhodey butt in. "This is the UN we're talking about here. Not the World security council, SHIELD, or HYDRA. This is over a hundred countries calling for oversight to the Avengers."

"I find that strange and you all should too! HYDRA was on the WSC! They had control in SHIELD for years. Politics breeds corruption and I'd trust Steve or myself before I trusted someone else telling me where I can and can't-" Kara cut herself off as she thought of something but kept it too herself. Thankfully nobody questioned it or thought about why she had stopped.

Nobody could technically make her sign as an avenger.

She was only an Avenger by name, not any binding or legal obligation.

"The safest hands are still our own," Steve concluded. Kara nodded.

"Damnit Rodgers, if we don't do this now, the choice will be made for us anyway! And I can guarantee you it won't be pretty!" Tony raised his voice.

"Are you saying they'll come for me? For us? Wanda asked quietly.

"They'd never get their hands on you," Kara said immediately. Nat's next words surprised her.

"Maybe Tony's right," Nat said. Every pair of eyes turned to her in shock.

"If we sign," She started in explanation "We can at least control what happens somewhat. We can make changes that we think are overboard," Nat finished. She lacked her usual conviction in her voice though

"Aren't you the same woman who told a congressional panel to kiss your ass?" Sam asked in shock.

"I'm just reading the terrain. We have made plenty of public mistakes. The only one with an above eighty five percent approval rate is Kara and how hard she works around the world," Nat finished. Tony being Tony ran with it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch all that. Can you repeat it?" He asked in a fake shocked tone. Kara shook her head as Nat tried to take back everything she said. Steve said he had to go abruptly, but what worried her is that his heart seemed to stop for a moment.

Everyone was quiet after that until Tony left the room followed by Nat and Vision. All that was left was Wanda, Kara, and Sam until he too decided to leave.

"I'd never let them take you or control you in anyway Wanda," Kara vowed. The brunette gave a small smile before nodding. She reached over and hugged the blonde tightly.

"I wish I could prove to them that they don't have to be scared of me," she whispered. Kara pulled back form the hug but left her hands on Wanda's shoulders and looking right into her eyes.

"You can't control their fear, only your own," Kara said softly. Wanda's eyes got soft before she nodded. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but chose not to before smiling and moving to the kitchen.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," She said with a smile. Kara beamed at the mention of food.

It turned out that the text Steve had received was to let him know that Peggy Carter had died. Nat left for London when she decided he shouldn't be alone for something like this. Kara was disappointed when she had signed the accords before leaving along with Tony, Rhodey, and Vision.

Tony came to her room a few hours later to talk with her.

"Please Kara. Just sign. I don't want to see what they do to make you sign. The UN wants you to sign above everybody else, especially after what the saw you do to the hulk," Tony pressed. Kara shook her head.

"I can't sign this Tony. Hank and Alex never wanted me to work as an employee for the DEO. They both knew what would happen if I was a government employee," Kara said. Tony shook his head in frustration.

"But this isn't like that," He explained "The UN isn't like the DEO or the US government. There would be safeguards." Kara sighed at his words.

"Safeguards or not Tony, what if I signed and a tidal wave hit Tokyo or an earthquake leveled Hong Kong and the independent panel said I couldn't help. Tony…I'm not like the other Avengers. I don't just help when the world is in danger, I help whenever _people_ are in danger," Kara explained. "I'm not going to sign those accords, but if push comes to shove I'm going my own way," She said firmly and stood to walk out of her room to leave Tony behind.

She found herself in front of Wanda's door. She heard Wanda shout for her to come in before she could even knock. Smiling, she opened the door to a very upset Wanda watching the news.

An explosion at the UN building in Vienna just before the Accords were set to be ratified.

"Nat!" Kara whispered. Wanda nodded at her and Kara tore through the facility and changed into her Suit in less then thirty seconds. She climbed high up in the atmosphere before blasting forward at Mach eleven.

 **I have so many evil ideas from Endgame. *evil laugh***


	33. Chapter 33: Breaking

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Breaking**

 **Here's an early update because I won't be able to meet the scheduled time this week and I didn't wanna miss it again so I thought I'd upload early instead. The reason why I'm updating early? Where I go, the internet cannot follow. Wa Waaaa**

Landing so hard she cracked the pavement beneath her feet, she used her hearing to find Nat's heartbeat. She panicked for a moment when she couldn't hear it but found it a moment later. Zooming over first, she saw Nat's back was to her. Running over, she practically tackled the redhead in a hug and let out a small sob.

"I saw the news! I thought you-" She choked back a sob. Nat recovered from the shock of being wrapped in a sudden hug and comforted the blonde.

"I'm alright. I was lucky enough to be away from the windows," Nat comforted. Kara nodded before sniffling a bit and letting Nat go.

"You're sure you're alright?" Kara asked, mind already working on how to help people and ears listening for survivors. Nat nodded.

"Go, help them," She whispered. Kara absently nodded before looking for the nearest fire chief.

"Where do you need me?" She asked. The fire chief looked at her gratefully.

What followed was a grueling four-hour long fire and rescue full of heavy lifting upwards of thousands of pounds multiple times. Even Kara was a bit tired by the end of it.

Still though, she'd do it all again. In total, Kara had saved nearly a hundred people who had been buried alive when the upper floors of the UN assembly hall had collapsed from the explosion. She'd flown critical patients to the hospital over a dozen times back and forth, sometimes carrying non-essential doctors who could help at the scene because there weren't enough paramedics.

Unfortunately, in that time, Steve had gone to help Bucky, Nat had explained he'd said it was to bring him in, but even Kara doubted that. It had all ended when they'd managed to nearly bring down an overpass and the War Machine was there to stop Bucky, Sam, Steve, and his highness King T'Challa.

That last one was a surprise.

Kara was flying to Berlin to meet up with Tony and see what he was going to be doing about it when she got a call. Tapping on her headpiece, she picked up the call the moment she saw Wanda's name appear.

"Hey!" She said cheerily. Wanda chuckled over the line.

" _Is this a bad time? It sounds like you're flying,"_ she said. Kara laughed.

"No, it's cool. I'm just flying to Berlin now to meet up with Tony and Steve…maybe try and sort this whole mess out before it turns into something ugly," Kara explained. Wanda hummed on her end and Kara stopped and hovered midair.

"Is everything okay? You sound down?" Kara asked with concern.

" _Vision isn't letting me leave. Stark asked him to keep me here since he doesn't want another public incident 'until the accords are on a more solid foundation,'"_ Wanda said. Kara could hear the bitterness in her words.

"Rao Wanda, I-I am so sorry. I can jailbreak you out if you want? Play hookie," Kara tried to joke. Wanda chuckled but it didn't sound genuine.

" _No. No it's okay. I just needed someone to talk to who isn't so…"_

"Calculating? Analytical?" Kara asked as Wanda trailed off.

" _Yes. I know Vision means well but it's not any less frustrating. Being stuck here…it makes me feel like I'm a monster in a cage…right now I'm not sure if Stark is right. I feel so…alone. Pietro is off having fun with those mutants he met a few months ago and I just-"_ Wanda's voice cracked. Kara frowned.

"For starters," She said firmly. " _You_ are not a monster in anyway and Tony had no right to do what he did. Second, you're never alone. I'll always be around, not like people can kill me here anyway," Kara said sarcastically. The line was silent for a moment.

" _Why aren't you afraid of me like everyone else?"_ Wanda asked. Kara felt her heart break a little at the broken tone Wanda used. " _Vision said that fear is a natural response in the amygdala…so why aren't you afraid, even after what I did?"_

"Wanda…that was months ago. We talked about this. Besides, I'm not afraid of you because I see you for who you are. A kind and caring person who loves deeply. You're gentle and smart. There's no way I could ever be afraid of you," Kara said honestly as she began flying forward again towards Berlin. She heard Wanda stifle a sob on the other end.

" _Of all the months I've known everybody, I think I cherish you the most,"_ Wanda whispered. And damn, didn't that just make Kara's day hearing that. She couldn't help the face splitting grin that formed on her face.

"Hey, listen, I'll call you back in a bit. I'm over Berlin right now and I see where I'm going to be landing. Be safe Wanda, Okay?" Kara said. Wanda gave an affirmative and Kara landed on a heli-pad before heading into the compound and looking for Tony and Steve by the sound of the argument.

" _We need you cap. So far nothing's happened that can't be undone if you sign,"_ Tony said. Kara pushed her way through a long hallway filled with a lot of people. " _We can make the last twenty-four hours legit, Barnes gets transferred to an American psychiatric facility instead of extradited to a Wakandan prison."_

'Tony's laying it on thick,' Kara thought as she pushed open a door that someone had directed her too after a little bit of a hiccup with her german.

" _I'm not saying it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards,"_ Steve said reluctantly. Kara climbed up a flight of stairs.

" _Sure. Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated,"_ Tony said happily. He thought they were getting somewhere. Kara came to the door of a long glass enclosed bridge.

" _Wanda? What about Wanda?"_ Steve asked.

" _She's fine. Confined to the compound currently. Vision's keeping her company,"_ Tony said.

" _Oh, God, Tony! Every time I think you see things the right way, that we find a good middle ground-"_

" _It's a hundred acres with a lap pool, it's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people,"_ Tony justified.

Kara ran into one of the aids and knocked over her papers.

"Oh Rao! I am so sorry!" She apologized as she helped pick them up.

" _Protection? Is that how you see this? It's not protection it's interment Tony!"_ Steve said with a raised voice.

" _She's not a US citizen_ -" Steve cut the man off.

" _Oh, come on, Tony!"_ Steve said in exasperation.

Kara pushed open the door of the main conference room and Steve looked at her as Tony raised his voice.

"And they don't grant Visa's to weapons of mass destruction! _"_ Tony said loudly. Kara face dropped since she hadn't even needed her super hearing to hear what Tony had said.

"Tony," Steve said in a low voice, not breaking eye contact with Kara, her face showing open hurt and anger at Tony's words. Tony caught Steve's stare and looked in the direction he was facing only to see the tails of a blue and red long coat sweeping out of the room.

"Shit!" He swore through his teeth as he tried to scramble out of the glass enclosed room. "Kara!" He shouted once he was out. Steve sat down heavily at the desk with his head in his hands.

Kara stormed down the glass walkway, ignoring Tony's calls as he ran to catch up to her. She didn't know which made her mad or hurt her worse. That he called Wanda or herself a WMD. Kara was easily the strongest person on earth, could take Thor and the Hulk on with no problem. If Wanda only used her telekinetic abilities and Tony still thought of her as dangerous…what did that make her?

"Kara, wait!" Tony shouted as she reached the stairwell.

"What Tony?" She whirled around at him.

"Kara…I'm sorry. You have to know I didn't mea-"

"Save it. I know what you meant, or did you want to think of something worse that might apply to me instead of labeling me a WMD like Wanda?" Kara hissed.

"I never labeled you a WM-"

"No, but you might as well have. I knocked out the hulk in less then a minute, I can go toe to toe with Thor when he's not using his hammer. I have eight different abilities, far more than any enhanced person on this planet!" Kara argued. "If Wanda's a WMD, then what the hell am I?" She snarled.

"It's different! I trust you Kara, more than anybody except Pepper or myself!" Tony tried to explain.

"If you trusted me, those Accords in my section wouldnt be half as long as they are right now. I can't right now with you Tony. I don't know if I'm more hurt or angry at your words and I think it would be best if we weren't around each other right now," Kara said quietly. Tony chewed on his lower lip and nodded.

"Right. Right of course…all the space you need," He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning around. "I do trust you Kara," He said over his shoulder before heading back to where Steve was. Kara let out a long sigh. This whole thing with the accords was tearing her friends-no, _family_ apart.

And she didn't want to lose that.

Running her hair through her hands, she turned around and walked back into the main operations room. Steve wasn't where he was the last time, she had seen him. He was in another glass room with Sam while Tony had gone back to the original room. This was the part killing her the most, feeling like she had to choose between the people she cared for. Nat and Tony were on one side while Steve and, presumably, Wanda were on another.

And Kara felt like no matter which side she chose, it would only end badly for both.

Not really knowing what to do, she decided to stand between them in the middle of the room. Out of the way, but still visible to everyone around.

The universe seemed to laugh at her indecision when the power went out. She had kept her hearing trained on the situation with Bucky and the Doctor just in case Steve came to her and asked. She knew he could see and hear Bucky since the woman who had spied on him since before HYDRA's big reveal had turned on the live feed to the cell, but Kara thought he might ask her for what was really happening. How Bucky was feeling and all that.

That was when she heard the 'doctor' begin to rattle off a list of random words.

Kara's mind went into action and so did Steve. She knew he wouldn't make it in time, but she could. X-raying the entire building, Kara found the quickest path and ran at high speeds through the building. Based on Bucky's reaction and trying to smash the door of the cell, Kara knew she didn't have much time. Pulling open the door of an elevator shaft, she smashed through the elevator itself after making sure no one was inside and punched through the doors on Bucky's floor. The doctor turned around with wide eyes and stammered over the next few words until Kara zapped the book he was reading from out of his hands.

"Who are you really? Some HYDRA sleeper agent?" Kara snarled in the man's face. Bucky managed to punch through the door and knelt down, docile, on the floor. She held him off the ground by his coat.

"I'm just a man who wants to see an empire burn," He replied with a smug grin. " _Help me, soldier,"_ He said in Russian. Kara looked at Bucky.

" _No. Ignore that order. Stay right where you are,"_ She said firmly in Russian. Those small lessons with Nat really paying off right now. The soldier obeyed and stood stock still, recognizing the superior in the room. Kara shifted her arms and put the man in a chokehold until he slipped into unconsciousness. The fake doctor slumped to the ground as Kara let him go right when Steve and Same rounded the corner.

"What the hell happened Kara?" Steve asked. Kara looked at the fake doctor.

"I don't know completely myself. I heard the man say a string of random words that Bucky seemed to have a reaction to," Kara explained.

"Trigger words probably," Sam supplied. Kara nodded.

"That's what I thought too. When I flew through the elevator doors, Bucky was punching through the door right as the man was about to finish. He must've gotten the last few words before I could stop him because Bucky suddenly went docile," Kara said. Steve nodded, and with a pained look to his friend, absolutely floored Bucky with a haymaker to the face.

"Ah! What the hell Steve!" Bucky said after a moment.

"Sorry. Nat did it to Clint when he was under Loki's control. 'Cognitive recalibration' she called it," Steve explained to a shocked Kara. Kara nodded slowly when she recovered and looked at Bucky.

"You back with us?" She asked just to make sure. Bucky nodded while holding his jaw. Kara looked at him for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Come on…we're getting him out of here. He's not safe with anyone if people that should've helped him turned out to be psycho's hell bent on unleashing the soldier," Kara said with a long sigh. Using her powers, she guided the trio of men to the best possible escape point, the helipad where she landed. They were met with Tony, Nat, and T'Challa.

"Why, Kara?" Tony asked helplessly.

"This isn't me choosing a side, Tony. This is me doing what's right," Kara said. She nodded her head towards the helicopter and Steve through Bucky's arm over his shoulder, guiding him towards the craft. Sam kept an eye on everything. T'Challa moved to stop them but Kara let loose a beam of heat vision.

"I'm sorry your highness. After everything I've seen, I can confidently say it wasn't Bucky that killed your father," Kara said softly. T'Challa looked at her angrily, knowing there wasn't much he could do in the face of a woman more powerful than a god.

The task force burst through the door.

"We can't let you take him," The chief said. Kara sighed.

"Just go. I'll hold them off," Kara said in a low voice, resigned to her fate. Still, she was determined because Bucky was in danger. This man couldn't have been working alone and whoever he was working with, if it was HYDRA, would stop at nothing to get their soldier back. Bucky was safest with Steve. The helicopter blades began to spin and Kara heard the sound of safeties being flicked off. She sighed and sped through the crowd and breaking every gun on the helicopter pad. The helicopter itself took off with all three on board and Kara backed away to the edge.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, looking directly at Nat and Tony as she spoke before leaning back and falling off the ledge, flying a moment later in the direction of the helicopter.

Supergirl showing up was not something Helmut Zemo had anticipated when he began working on his plans for revenge against the avengers. As he escaped in the havoc of the civilian evacuation, he cursed himself for being so foolish.

Plan B it is then.

Too bad an earthquake in Siberia, though nobody could figure out its origin, would render that plan useless in less then a month.

Kara made the helicopter land ten miles away.

"This is as far as I take you," she said. Steve nodded in understanding. She chose to help Bucky escape, but that was as much as she was willing to choose. He understood not wanting to choose between the people you cared about.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked. Kara looked at him.

"Probably go see Nat. I know Tony won't be happy but…at least I know how he feels about what I did," Kara explained sadly. It was true, she did know how Tony was probably feeling right now. Hurt, betrayed, most likely a bit angry.

"Be safe Kara," Steve said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Kara nodded before flying off back towards the Berlin holding facility.

Landing with a dejected sigh, Kara walked forward only to see the person she was looking for already waiting for her inside the door to the helipad.

"I figured you'd be back," Nat said with a small smirk.

"I'm sorry it went down like that." Kara sat down on an AC unit.

"Me too," Nat said.

"He's pissed, isn't he?" Kara asked. She didn't have to specify because she knew Nat would know who she meant.

"He's not happy. Ross gave him a choice. Thirty-six hours for us as the signers of the accords to bring in Steve and the others, including you, or a squad of J-SOC guys does it with less finesse," Nat said. Kara put her head in her hands and let out a growling sigh. "Why did you help them anyway?"

"Because I didn't know if the doctor was working alone or if he was somehow HYDRA. If he was the latter, they wanted the soldier back and Bucky is safer with Steve," Kara explained. "Speaking of, did you ever find the doctor?"

Nat shook her head and Kara's face dropped in anger.

"We knew he did something, but when we went to arrest him, he was gone," Nat explained.

"Tell me you at least got the book," Kara said, resigned to the fact that it might've been taken.

"No…it was a pile of ashes," Nat smirked. Kara laughed. She didn't think she'd hit it long enough for it to combust.

"Small mercies I supposed. Governments around the world would pay good money to get their hands on that book…they'd control the soldier," Kara said. Nat nodded before looking at the blonde.

"I don't suppose you could tell us where Steve and his merry band of men are heading?" Nat asked. Kara shook her head.

"No. Not while the doctor is still out there," Kara explained. Nat nodded. Kara asked another question.

"It's probably stupid to ask but…is there any hope that this gets fixed?" Kara asked in an unusually small voice. Nat regarded her friend for a moment before taking a long breath.

"I don't know Kara. These problems have been brewing under the surface for a while. Steve and Tony are too ideologically different to just hand in the towel. They're sticking to their guns on this one, not even trying to compromise." Kara nodded a Nat's words, and without even bothering to say goodbye, stood up sadly and flew off into the setting sun.

Nat let her go without a word.

 **All will be revealed later. First we gotta get though CA:CW.**

 **Originally, I was going to have a thing with 'Plan B' but I decided against it because ultimately it just didn't exactly fit quite right. Not with my own future plans anyway.**


	34. Chapter 34: Shatter Point

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Shatter Point**

Kara flew with no true destination. She felt lost for the first time in years since coming to terms with the fact that she wasn't going back to her universe any time soon. Now, her family was falling apart at the seams and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't stay neutral forever, trying to pull the pieces back together. It was unrealistic in her mind.

But it hurt her too much to pick a side.

So, Kara flew to clear her head as she always did, heading high into the atmosphere and stare into the abyss of space. She didn't dare look at the spot Krypton had been but looking at the stars had a way of calming her mind. Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself to just be.

She relaxed for about two hours until she slowly descended to earth. There was someone she needed to talk to.

"Hey," Kara greeted.

"Kara? Everything okay?" Daisy asked. Kara shook her head.

"I dunno. The Sokovia Accords is tearing my family and friends apart. I don't know what to do," Kara whispered brokenly, though no tears were shed. Daisy wrapped the blonde in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Kara," She comforted. The blonde nodded into her shoulder. She wanted to feel anything right now but she couldn't feel much of anything…just disappointment.

"Come on, let's go watch cheesy movies and eat tons and tons of popcorn," Daisy said with a small smile. Kara tried to meet her eyes, but all she could manage was a nod.

They stayed up half the night doing nothing but watching rom-coms and cheesy sci-fi movies until Daisy said something just before she fell asleep.

"You're the strongest of all of them, of us, why not just put them in time out?" Daisy asked jokingly before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Kara looked at her sister.

She could do that, force them all to stop and think about it…but with her powers, it was a gun to the head basically. She'd be forcing them to settle their differences rather than how they were going about it now. Would they hate her for doing that?

It didn't take Kara long to make up her mind.

But first she'd need backup just in case.

"You want me to do what?" Daisy asked. Kara beamed.

"Help me end this before someone gets hurt. At this rate, that's how it's going to be," Kara explained again.

"You want me to help you stop a fight between the _Avengers?"_ Daisy asked again for clarification.

"Yup. Maybe convince Lincoln and that multiplying girl as well," Kara continued. "OH! We should get Pietro as well!"

Daisy stared at her sister long and hard for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Alright," She sighed. Kara hugged her tight before looking serious.

"I know this is asking a lot…I really do. You can say no if you want but…I think if I have people behind me…everyone else will have to listen!" Kara said again. Daisy put her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"I know what this means to you, and I respect that, but you have to consider the possibility that the avengers are too fractured at this point," Daisy said softly. Kara's mood went down slightly, and she nodded.

"I know that, I really do. At this point, I'd be happy if this ends with nobody hurt or arrested," Kara shrugged her shoulders sadly. Daisy gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"We're gonna do our best out there, okay? I'll give Gordon a call and see if he can drop Lincoln and Alisha. You go get Pietro," Daisy suggested. Kara nodded and walked for the door before stopping, hand on the door frame.

"Thank you, Daisy," she said with a small smile.

"Anytime. You can repay me by having a girls night where we'll stay up all night talking about that little crush of yours on Miss Maximoff," Daisy said with a smirk. Kara gaped like a fish.

"I-I uh-I don't know what you're talking about," She stammered.

"Sure you don't" Daisy said as she used her powers to push Kara out the door. Kara stared at the smaller woman for a few seconds, blush on her face, before she took off, Sonic booms echoing a second later.

"Hey…I'm looking for Pietro, Pietro Maximoff? Is he here?" Kara asked a guy with blue fur covering every inch of his body. The man opened the door with a nod, and she stepped in. he disappeared around a corner and Kara looked around the house before sitting on a couch and waiting. Less than two seconds later, the man of the hour showed up.

"Kara?" He asked. Kara nodded and looked him right in the eye.

"We don't have much time…I'm sure you've seen the news recently, what happened with Wanda and all?" Kara asked. The silver haired man nodded slowly, sadly.

"They were calling her a monster," He whispered angrily.

"I need your help. The avengers need your help. Their differences over the Sokovia accords are tearing them apart and I'm afraid Wanda will get dragged into it, It all started around her," Kara explained quickly. Pietro didn't need to hear anymore before he zipped out the door.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked as he zipped in then out. Kara sighed before flying out the door leaving a stunned Beast behind in the main foyer.

Kara was in the air ahead of Pietro by several hundred feet when she got a small text from Nat that appeared on her headpiece.

" _Leipzig airport. Tony and Steve arguing,"_ Was all the message said. Kara did a quick search and found the airport to be in Germany. She shot off a quick message to Daisy along with Coordinates for Gordon to put them off at. All she needed to know was that Daisy had seen the message and Kara had faith in Rao that that they'd be there on time.

"That's our ride," Clint said off to Steve's left. The entire group took off running for their escape craft only for a yellow beam of energy to carve a deep gouge in the concrete.

"Captain Rodgers!" Vision called from the air. "I know you believe what you are doing is right." The rest of Tony's side joined under Vision's position. "But for the collective good…you must surrender now."

"What do we do, Cap?" Same asked off to Steve's right. Steve looked forward with determination.

"We fight," He answered in a low voice. He began walking forward and Tony's side did the same.

"This is gonna end well," Nat said sarcastically.

Steve began jogging and his team joined him. Tony responded by flying forward, everyone on his team going at full speed. Wanda and Vision both flew up higher in the air, the brunette's eyes glowing red.

Before the two opposing sides could come together for an epic battle of the ages, several loud cracks echoed through the air as a very irate blonde slammed down onto the tarmac going from Mach twelve to zero in less than thirty seconds.

"That's ENOUGH!" She shouted, clapping her hands together to create a shockwave, making sure she had everyone's attention. The combined effects the shockwave of her landing and clap sent people flying in every direction.

"Get out of the way Kara!" Tony fired back since he was the first to recover and perceived Kara's stopping of Steve's imminent apprehension to be her joining Steve's side

"You're gonna have to make me Tony," Kara said slowly. Tony's repulsors fired up until the sound of a snapping filled the air and a bolt of electricity came out of a quantum field of energy. When the bubble disappeared, Kara could see Daisy, Lincoln, and Alisha standing in the middle. Alisha immediately multiplied into her usual five clones as Daisy came to her side, Lincoln and the…Alishas? Not long after.

"This has gone too far!" Kara shouted to everyone. "All of you just stop and we can talk about this," Kara pleaded, hoping they'd all listen to her now that she had her own team of people, even if she only really knew one of them.

"There's nothing to talk about anymore. I tried to get Cap to sign but he refused," Tony said hotly.

"I tried to tell you Tony, it's too limiting. The best place for us is free of politics," Steve said in response.

"Both of you be quiet!" Kara shouted again. On later reflection, this would be the most she's shouted in a long time. "I don't care anymore about all this, I'm trying to keep you from killing each other!"

"We wouldn't even need to be here if Cap would just come with us. I just wanted to protect you, all of you!" Tony reasoned as he landed, trying to convince Kara that he was right.

"You're not listening Tony! This isn't about legality anymore, or protection, or whatever the Accords stand for! This is about you all as my friends! My Family!" Kara said angrily, putting her hand to her chest before throwing it the side in anger. "I'm not gonna watch you tear each other apart over some stupid disagreement!" She turned to Steve.

"And you! Is there no compromise? Does it have to always be so black and white that it's your way or the highway?" She asked rhetorically. She whirled back to Tony when she could practically hear his smug smile.

"Don't think I didn't see the spider-kid on the way in," She said coldly over her shoulder. "We'll talk about _that_ later on top of the part where _protection_ somehow translated to me wearing a tracking device at all times thanks to the accords," Kara said with a growl.

Peter Parker and Tony Stark were officially scared now.

"Oh no kid, you're not in trouble. It's the irresponsible adults who think they know what's best that need a good ass whooping," Kara explained kindly.

" _I think she's pissed boss,"_ FRIDAY said in Tony's ear.

"This isn't even about the Accords for us. Not anymore," Sam explained.

"Yeah. I was brought here under the impression that I'd be stopping some super-powered ninja's or something," A man in a weird costume said.

"What?" Kara asked in clear agitated confusion

"Bucky told us that the doctor, before he tried to activate the Soldier, mentioned something about his real home. Siberia, where the deadliest super soldiers in history are kept," Steve explained. Kara only groaned in response before her face contorted in confusion as she remembered something.

"If he's HYDRA…how come he wanted to know the location of a HYDRA base where the soldiers were kept?" She asked.

"Because he wasn't HYDRA," Steve said. Kara pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So, he's just a trying to unleash some of the deadliest people on the planet?" Kara asked. Bucky nodded.

"We gotta stop him," Bucky said quietly.

"Did you even get to that part Tony or did you just start punching?" Kara asked with no accusation. She already knew the answer.

"He ran outta patience," Nat said casually. Tony retracted his helmet and gave her a look.

"Look…I'm not going to tell you what to do…I asked these people with me to be here because I wanted you to listen. You're the avengers, my family. You've been together for years, kicking butt and helping the world. Do you have problems? Yes. Those can easily be solved though, you just gotta compromise. Tony said it best, Steve. The accords can be amended, laws can be fixed and changed…this? The avengers? If it breaks…the worlds a worse off place without you," Kara said passionately. Everyone around her hung onto her words and relaxed as she spoke the truth.

The whole thing had been one giant mess because of a misunderstanding and poor choice of words with no thought to compromise.

"What do you suggest then?" Vision asked. Kara looked at him as he floated to the ground.

"A sit down between all of us by ourselves. We each go over the accords piece by piece and find parts that can't be compromised on, parts that can, and parts that should be thrown out entirely. We get the people it effects, not just us, to weigh in on it. We suggest our revisions to the UN, and once we're done that, we talk it out with them," Kara explained calmly.

"Alright…I can deal with that," Tony said slowly, maturely.

"Steve?" Kara asked the star-spangled man.

"I think I can work with that too," He said while walking forward, hand extended. Tony met him in the middle and Kara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So, I don't mean to spoil something but…those super ninjas you mentioned?" The man in the weird suit asked as he slipped off his mask.

"They're HYDRA, why doesn't SHIELD just take care of it? The Inhumans can help too," Daisy said with a shrug.

"HYDRA huh? Yeah, your mom is gonna wanna take them out," Alisha said. Daisy nodded. Kara looked at her.

"Well I guess they're all you but if you need help, just call," Kara said. Daisy nodded and Lincoln called for Gordon who zapped in and out in less than thirty seconds.

"Well I guess since SHIELD will be taking care of the super soldiers, why don't we all go back to the compound and get some rest," Kara suggested. Bucky looked uneasy and Kara knew immediately.

"Don't worry, I trust the SHIELD team that's gonna be handling it," She whispered. Bucky smiled slightly before nodding and everyone began walking out of the airport. Kara could see a few craters here and there.

"Man, you guys did a real number on this place," Kara whistled with her hands in her pockets.

"It was probably about to get worse if you hadn't showed up," Rhodey said.

"I don't doubt that. Rao, can you imagine what it would've been like if Thor and Bruce were here," She joked.

"Thor is still on Asgard and Bruce refused to even help when I called him," Tony explained. Kara nodded as everyone slowly walked through airport. When they reached the main gate, they were met by spec-ops soldiers.

"Hands in the air!" One shouted. Tony stepped forward.

"That won't be necessary. We've come to an agreement and are heading back to the Avenger's facility where we'll talk this out," Tony explained. The spec-ops guys lowered their guns and parted for everybody. Kara was surprised when King T'Challa joined them.

"Not to be rude or anything but…you clearly are angry with Bucky about your father…why are you coming with us?" Kara asked. The man took off his panther mask.

"I do not know why myself. Maybe it is because I acted without all the information. The doctor for example…he did all of this to get to Sergeant Barnes just so he could find some super soldiers. Maybe it's because, now that I have been forced to slow down in the face of your power, I have a moment to think clearly. I let my craving for Vengeance swallow me whole, and in doing so, I acted without thought or care to the situation. I was ready to kill a man who has been used for most of his life, an innocent man, a victim," T'Challa said slowly, disappointment in himself clear.

Kara was silent at his words. She didn't know what could be said to a response like that.

The group of avengers and recruits loaded onto a quinjet, those that could fly chose to to save weight.

It had been a week since the near catastrophic implosion of the Avengers team. The ensuing week was filled with hours of debate over the Accords.

How the Avengers would proceed in the face of imminent danger, what amount of force could be used where and how, the criteria for the oversight committee to launch the Avengers.

Everything was discussed, and by the time they were done, nearly another week later, the revised Accords barely resembled the original. The UN agreed, though only barely when it came to the revisions to Kara's and Wanda's sections. In the end, they changed very little of the revisions to keep Supergirl onboard since she was the heavy hitter with Thor gone and Banner in hiding.

The new accords were something even Steve was proud of. He fought hard for limited oversight. His biggest argument being the slow nature of bureaucracy and how it would affect the Avengers response time. Tony stipulated accountability and consequences. It was a very long argument, but both men agreed to something they could at least say felt right. Kara fought hard for humans with powers. With Jiaying choosing to not be physically present, Kara felt she had to at least represent some of the ideals she had seen in Afterlife. Limited monitoring and screenings performed by SHIELD. It was basically a policy of 'We'll only bother you if we absolutely need to.' There would be no accessible list of humans with powers, only a description of their powers and a coded name to go along with it.

 _Three weeks later_

Kara was flying over New York when she saw a red blur swing by. Smiling, she banked to her left and followed behind the spider man, or as Nat affectionately called him, the baby spider, she watched as he expertly handled two criminals who were driving recklessly through traffic with stolen goods. Laughing to herself, she landed behind him when he was done.

"Boo," She said.

"Ah!" Peter jumped at the sudden voice next to his ear and turned around to see Supergirl, hovering in the air, laughing manically.

"Oh you shoulda seen your face!" She pointed. Peter was confused since he was wearing a mask, but then remembered what Mister Stark told him about Supergirl's x-ray vision.

"Yes very funny Supergirl," Peter said jokingly as he rolled his eyes. Kara landed gently next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're doing a great job kid. I was flying over, and I saw you swing by, so I thought I'd stop and say hello," Kara said with a shrug.

"Oh wow, really!" Peter said in surprise. Next to Tony, Kara was one of the Avengers he respected the most.

"Yeah totally. Anyways, I best be heading off. Gotta meet up with everyone and talk some stuff over," Kara said with a wave of her hand before lifting off.

"Yeah, I got school stuff I gotta get to," Peter said as he jumped up and swung away.

"Oh hey!" She shouted. Peter turned around. "How's that suit doing? Tony mentioned quite a list of features," Kara said. Peter swung back towards her.

"I love the suit Mister Stark made. Comfortable," He said awkwardly swinging his arms.

Kara chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll be off the training wheels in no time," She said with a fond smile before her head snapped up and she realized what she had said. Peter narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion.

"That's an awfully specific thing to say," He said with crossed arms. Kara looked at him for a minute and tried to resist but the kid was just to damn innocent looking and adorable.

"Alright fine. The training wheels protocol is just for safety right now alright. You're young Peter. Tony wants you to learn how to be a good superhero without all the bells and whistles," Kara explained.

"I'm not a normal kid though. I can stop a semi with my bare hands and some webs. Come on Kar," He pleaded using his nickname for her. Kara bit her lip.

"Alright. I'm not gonna unlock everything though okay. Tony did this for a reason," She said sternly. Peter fist pumped before slipping part of the suit off and handing it to her.

Kara produced her CALLI drive and inserted it into the USB slot before a holographic projection showed up in front of her. She opened up the easy ones like the reconnaissance mode with advanced hearing and thermal imaging along with the proximity sensors. All in all, it was the easy stuff, but curiosity got the better of her and she scrolled through some of the stuff Tony had given the kid before coming up on one sub system that made her frown.

Enhanced Combat Mode.

What the hell was that?

Clicking on it, she felt herself get angry before she forced herself to calm down for Peter's sake.

Taking CALLI out of the port, she handed the suit piece back to Peter who put it on with a look of gratitude.

"Thank's so much Kar!" He shouted as he wrapped her in a quick hug. Kara chuckled and patted him on the back before pulling away.

"Keep up the hard work young spiderling," She said fondly before he _thwipped_ away on his webs.

She frowned and vowed to deal with Tony later before turning around and headed to the facility.

Landing on the landing pad, Wanda came right out the door.

"Hey!" She said. Kara waved and jogged over.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kara asked. Wanda blushed and Kara noticed Nat and Tony in the background watching the scene intently.

"We'll be talking about the 'training wheels program' and it's more…violent features, later," Kara said with a small glare as Wanda grabbed Kara's hand and began pulling her to her room. Tony swallowed heavily as Kara followed easily and began wondering what this was all about.

When they reached Wanda's door, the brunette closed it and sat down on her bed before patting it for Kara to join.

"So…You're probably wondering why I pulled you here like this," Wanda said as she swallowed nervously. Kara could hear the woman's heartbeat going a mile a minute. The blonde nodded and Wanda took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you Kara," she whispered with a heavy blush.

Kara's mind completely blanked at the admission.

 **Sorry if this Chapter is shit. Sorry if you don't like it. I must've written this chapter five times and each time it felt like it got worse and worse. I'm sorry if you don't like how I handled civil wars big fight scene and how I handled everything else. So go ahead in the comments, blast me for how shitty this chapter is. I'm a thousand percent done with it anyway and I'm glad this chapter is finally out of the way.**

 **Also, sorry about the slightly late update. I mostly delayed so that i could get back on schedule with my updates.**


	35. Chapter 35: Simple Times

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Simple Times**

"I'm in love with you Kara," Wanda whispered. Kara felt her jaw practically fall to the floor though her mouth only opened and closed in shock. Wanda played nervously with her fingers while Kara processed what she said.

Did she have feelings for Wanda? Yes. Had she hoped to ask Wanda out at some point? Also yes.

Was she surprised that Wanda had asked? Definitely yes. Kara knew now, remembering Nat and Tony watching form the background as she landed watching them.

Kara snapped out of her thoughts when Wanda cleared her throat. Kara blushed when she realized she had been totally silent in the face of Wanda's admission.

"Wanda I-I can't say I was expecting this when you said you wanted to meet up," Kara admitted quietly. Wanda nodded and entwined her fingers with Kara's.

"I wanted to tell you earlier but the whole fight started and there wasn't any time but now…now there's plenty of time and I wanted to tell you," Wanda said. Kara nodded and offered a small smile.

"Would you want to go on a date? See where this goes?" Kara asked. Wanda looked so happy when Kara suggested a date. She had initially taken Kara's silence as her thinking over how to let her down gently.

"So what were you thinking for a date?" Wanda asked. Kara was about to respond when FRIDAY, Tony's new everyday AI, spoked up.

"Boss has asked me to inform you there's a lovely restaurant in upstate New York called the Café Capriccio. He booked a reservation for himself and Miss Potts a month ago, but he said you should take it," FRIDAY said. Kara raised and eyebrow and looked at Wanda.

"Oh really? Well, tell Tony that we would be grateful," Kara said before addressing Wanda. "You totally planned this out." Kara accused, though there was only a smile when she said it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Wanda said as she stuck out her tongue. Kara laughed before hitting her in the face with a pillow.

"Dork," She said. Wanda laughed as well before she got up and went to the kitchenette in her room.

"So, when is this completely out of the blue reservation for?" Kara asked as she put her chin in her hands.

"Oh, funnily enough is that it's tonight. It's good timing on our part, though it's a shame Tony and Pepper won't get to enjoy the restaurant," Wanda shrugged innocently. Kara laughed before standing up straight with a serious look on her face.

"It's two o' clock now! I gotta get ready!" Kara said before rushing out the door, a blast of air hitting Wanda in the face.

Nat was enjoying her coffee peacefully at the kitchen bar, reading a book that Steve had suggested she read from the forties, when she was suddenly in Kara's room. Her coffee was still amazingly in her hands and not spilled.

"What the-" She started but Kara began ranting.

"This is all you and Tony's fault! Wanda came to you asking for help and you both just had to intervene and now we have a date tonight and I'm not ready at all!" Kara ranted. Nat smiled as she processed what Kara had said.

" Yes! I mean, wow! You two have a date! This is totally unexpected but I'm so happy for you!" Nat said. Kara looked at her with a blank expression before suddenly appearing two inches from Nat's face.

"Did you not hear the part where I said I have a date tonight and I'm not ready at all!" Kara shook Nat back and forth by her shoulders.

"Kara, you're in full on gay panic. Breathe. We'll get through this," Nat said as she put her own hands on Kara's shoulders. Kara looked at her before walking to her closet and pulling out her dresses and suits.

"I don't know what to wear at all," She lamented. Nat sighed.

This was going to be a long three hours.

It took one hour just to figure out what Kara wanted to wear; a black tuxedo with dark blue notched lapels. An hour glass bowtie with red cuff links pulled the look together. Kara's hair was curled at the base to give it a springy look. Her make up was kept simple, just a light brush of mascara with some eyeshadow and a red lipstick.

Kara looked dashing to say the least.

Kara was finished with an hour to spare. Neither she nor Wanda would be flying tonight so that they didn't ruin all the hard work they put in to look good for this date.

Kara walked out of her room with Nat behind her and turned the corner only to stop dead in her tracks since Wanda was standing at the kitchen bar.

She wore a long simple red dress that flowed like water from the base of her back all the way to her ankles where she was wearing modest inch long heels. Her hair had light curls to it and Clint was doing the finishing touches to it while Pietro was finishing the makeup.

"You guys need another minute?" Kara couldn't keep the laugh out of her voice. Both men froze as Wanda turned around quickly with wide eyes. Kara looked at Wanda as the brunette did the same for her. Both women appreciated how their respective clothing choices accentuated their bodies.

Kara though had to get her mind of the gutter before this date or she would have to take a cold shower before the date even began.

"Hey," Kara said in greeting.

"Hey," Wanda said.

"Oh for the love of-just get to your date already," Pietro cut in. Kara smirked as Wanda punched her brother in the arm. Kara held out her arm for Wanda to take and when she did, Kara led the brunette to the car outside.

Once they were far enough away, Clint turned to Pietro.

"We're not talking about this at all. Nobody else can know our hidden talents, especially Tony," The archer said. Pietro nodded his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about at all old man," Pietro responded.

"Good ma-Wait a minute!" Clint said

When they reached the restaurant, Kara and Wanda were both seated quickly, and their orders were taken. They both ate their food, not really talking to each other. Kara decided to be the one to say it.

"Are you bored? Cause I feel like you are and if it's okay to say, I'm a bit bored myself," Kara said. Wanda looked absolutely grateful that Kara had said it first.

"God yes! I don't understand, we have no problem any other time," Wanda said. Kara chuckled.

"Well to be fair, this isn't like every other time we've hung out. We're on a date. It just doesn't feel…"

"Natural?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah," Kara agreed. "What do you say that we get out of here? Just enjoy each other's company?" she asked. Wanda nodded with a smile and Kara asked for the check.

On the very top of the statue of liberty, overlooking the tall skyscrapers of New York sat two women perfectly happy in each other's company. The two women talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

"I'm really glad we did this," Kara whispered as she held onto Wanda from behind.

"Me too," the brunette agreed, a content smile on her face.

"I feel like I gotta ask…after tonight…is this still something you want? To be together with me?" Kara asked. A small hint of insecurity in her voice, but Wanda felt it more than she heard it.

"I have never wanted anything more in my life," Wanda whispered honestly. Before Kara could say anything else, Wanda surged forward and captured Kara's lips with her own. Kara was frozen in shock for a few moments before her short-circuiting brain fixed itself and she kissed back. It was everything at once; sweet, gentle, harsh, loving, needy.

It was everything the two of them wanted and more.

They only stopped when Wanda needed to breathe.

"That was awesome," Was the only thing Kara said. Wanda nodded in agreement.

The two women's relationship progressed quickly, far quicker than anyone really predicted. Kara and Wanda knew the truth as to why though; their time as really close friends since the Ultron debacle. Both women counted it as sort of a pre-relationship point. They were comfortable with each other. And while their relationship wasn't like what Kara had with Daisy or Wanda had with Pietro, it was something incredibly beautiful.

It was obvious to everyone that they cared deeply for each other, you'd have to be dead to not see it.

Kara and Wanda had been dating for nearly two months with very little else happening besides both women and Tony intervening in the spiderlings first real lesson in being a superhero (the whole incident made Kara feel like a mom and Tony was like a dad, it felt weird). They still slept in different rooms, though Wanda more often then not found herself in Kara's room. The reason why though, was because Kara still had nightmares, something Wanda still didn't forgive herself for. It was one of these nights that Wanda put her foot down.

"Please Kara. Let me help you. Your nightmares haven't gotten any better in the year since they started. Please, let me help," Wanda implored softly as Kara took slow breaths after launching herself out of bed in a panic. The blonde nodded and Wanda gently guided her back to a laying position and started her powers. Gently, she worked her way into Kara's mind and watched the nightmare play out again before moving further. Carefully, she eased those frightening images out of her girlfriend's mind and pushed them away. They memories weren't gone per say, they were just there, like an old toy collecting dust.

When Wanda pulled back from Kara's mind, the blonde was sound asleep, peaceful with a smile on her face. Wanda smirked and curled up, her back in Kara's front. The blonde subconsciously grabbed hold of the brunette, and Wanda fell asleep minutes later.

Now four months after starting their official relationship, Kara and Wanda were in a good place together. It was during one of their dates that it happened.

"I'm telling you, arm wrestling Thor with your powers wouldn't go well," Kara shrugged.

"Why not? I can hold _you_ with my powers," Wanda said with a suggestive look. Kara swallowed heavily to focus.

"Because Thor's abilities are more mystical in nature. Mine are physical," Kara explained carefully. Wanda studied her for a moment before sighing and giving up.

"I guess you're right," She sighed dramatically.

"Hey," Kara said with a chuckle as she wrapped Wanda in a hug from behind, planting a gentle kiss behind her ear. "I'd love you even if you could kick Thor's ass in arm wrestling. As it stands, you can beat mine anytime," Kara purred. Wanda turned around in the blonde's hold and raised an eyebrow at Kara. She was about to open her mouth when someone coughing brought their attention back to reality.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kara asked Pietro.

"Thirty minutes," he shrugged.

"Why?" Wanda asked incredulously. Pietro shrugged.

"No reason," He answered.

"Then go away," Wanda said with a wave of her hand, her powers flinging Pietro away from her door.

"Hopefully he doesn't go to the kitchen and blab about what he heard," Kara said with a roll of her eyes. "We might not live it down if Tony hears it." Wanda chuckled before pecking Kara on the lips.

"Come on. Let's go get lunch," She suggested. Kara immediately perked up at the possibility of food. Wanda laughed and led her favorite blonde to the kitchen where Steve and Tony were talking over the latest mission.

"Hey guys," Kara said as a greeting. Both men looked at her with a nod and gave a small wave before going back to their papers. It was one of the downsides of the accords. Each Avenger had to give an action report once the mission they were involved in was done where an independent committee would review it. Steve and Tony constantly annoyed the committee because they procrastinated, Tony more than Steve. Steve only procrastinated because he made it his mission to get Tony's reports in on time and had taken to doing their reports at the same time.

"Yikes," Kara said while making a face. "More paperwork than usual I guess." Kara typically tended to 'cheat' as Tony put it.

She used her speed to right her action reports. Pietro did the same, and Wanda used her telekinetic abilities. They were envied when they were the three having fun right after a mission while everyone else had to write normally until their hands cramped.

Making a stack of sandwiches, Kara and Wanda sat down to eat for lunch.

They chatted about their last mission, what they could've done differently and should do in the future. They finished eating and were just about to go and train for a bit when an alert came in from the public frequency.

FRIDAY quickly switched on the news, exactly as Kara had suggested she do whenever a public alert was sent in and saw quite the shock.

A strangely green electrical storm, though there were no clouds, was brewing right above the avenger's tower in Manhattan, the lightning causing a disturbance on the landing pad. Kara took one look at everyone around her and they were already getting into action.

A second later, FRIDAY alerted them that the UN panel wanted the Avengers in action.

"Steve, you get Nat and Clint. Kara, get Pietro since he's probably doing laps around the facility. I'll get the spiderling on the line and see if he can get eyes on the situation with his drones," Tony said as he rushed out. Kara and Wanda nodded, rushing out of the facility and seeing a blue blur racing around the track.

"Pietro!" Kara shouted. The streak of blue came to a stop and looked up at the blonde. "Suit up, somethings going down in Manhattan," She informed him. Pietro nodded without a word and zipped into the facility. Kara ran back inside where Wanda was already waiting in her red coat. Kara smirked before running to her own room and changing quickly into her pants and long coat. She grabbed her headpiece and rushed out of her room to the hangar where Steve and Tony were waiting. Clint and Nat were running in right behind her putting the finishing touches on their own gear.

"Rhodey's gonna meet us there. Vision is still at the UN in Vienna but he's going to try and make it," Tony informed everyone as those that couldn't fly naturally loaded onto a quinjet.

"Have Peter's drones been able to pick up anything?" Kara asked once they were in the air.

"The drones are reporting a high level electrical discharge, obviously, but they're picking up small amounts of radiation…"Tony squinted his eyes at the pad. "And something I can't quite figure out," He said.

"What's the data look like?" Kara asked. Tony sent some to her headpiece and she looked it over quickly.

None of this data made any sense. The power with each lightning strike was fluctuating randomly but in a steadily increasing pattern. The radiation was all over the place. It fluctuated between low gamma and the kind you'd find in a nuclear power plant if you were standing next to one of the uranium rods.

But Tony was right, there was something else there.

Coming up over the tree line, Kara could see the city. She could also see the massive lightning bolts _coming from_ the landing pad, not going towards it like they thought.

"Guys, I'm reading energy levels similar to what Doctor Selvig recorded from the tesseract," Tony said with worry and awe.

"Another portal?" Steve asked. Kara held her breath with wide eyes and a rapidly beating heart.

She dared not hope for even a second.

"It's a possibility, though the readings are slightly different," Tony explained as he compared Selvigs notes to the data they had now.

"It's not stabilizing though. The readings are completely unstable and out of sync. If it doesn't stabilize soon, it might tear apart the tower at the very least, I think I'm even seeing tachyon particles!" Kara explained as her eyes took in all the live data.

"Damn, you're right," Tony swore under his breath, going over everything he knew from Selvig's notes. "It's trying to stabilize itself, but it doesn't have the energy needed, or whoever's on the other side doesn't."

"Storms getting worse Tony, we gotta make a decision and fast!" Kara said.

They were less than a half mile out from the tower and the greenish lightening was getting more intense. What concerned Kara was that the civilians weren't running.

"Tony we've got a lot of civilians gathering below the landing deck. I guess after an alien invasion, people don't really care about some lightening," Kara said sarcastically.

"FRIDAY, co-ordinate with police and maybe get fire and rescue on standby. Ask them to get a half mile perimeter if they can but a quarter mile at the minimum," Steve instructed.

"Right away captain," FRIDAY answered.

The quinjet landed on the roof of a nearby hospital, since the lightening was keeping helicopters at bay, and the flying Avengers each grabbed a non-flying member to carry to the epicenter.

"Wanda, see if your powers might be able to contain the anomaly," Tony instructed. Wanda's hands glowed their eerie red and a red sphere of energy surrounded the now expanding ball of energy.

"I can't hold this for long. I can feel the energy rising," Wanda said while clenching her teeth.

"Just hold it for as long as you can. Tony, please tell me you have some idea," Kara asked. She could see the strain her girlfriend was under even now trying to hold back the energy.

"I don't know. If it doesn't stabilize it could expand and take down the tower before growing," Tony said. They heard a thwipping sound and suddenly a boy in a red and blue spandex onesie was standing before them.

"Get outta here kid!" Tony said. In the recent months since the almost big fight, Tony had taken Peter under his wing.

"But Mister Stark-" Peter started.

"No. If this thing goes south, I don't want you anywhere near here. Go help with civilian evacuation," Tony ordered.

"But Mister Stark, I can help!" Peter said. "I've been watching the energy buildup on my drones. Every time the lightening strikes, it makes the portal bigger right? Gets insanely hot for a brief second before rapidly cooling," Peter said in a rush. Tony brought his visor up and looked Peter in the eyes face to face.

"What are you getting at kid?" Tony asked. It was obvious Peter wasn't going anywhere until he helped, and Tony wanted him to go as soon as possible.

"This is all hypothetical, but I think the portal, if it is one, is trying to stabilize itself but the lightening isn't hot enough for long enough to stabilize the ionization process," Peter explained quickly.

"We need heat," Kara whispered as she did the math in her head before looking at Tony and Peter. "We need heat, and a lot of it," She informed them.

"Please tell me you guys have a plan," Rhodey said as he landed on the pad with a heavy clang.

"We should not be trying to stabilize it. We need to be destroying it," Tony said with a slight growl. He was reminded of guiding a nuclear missile into a portal.

"I know Tony, but we know how to stabilize it, not how to stop it," Nat said from behind Steve and his shield.

"Wait, we're stabilizing it now? The panel said-" Rhodey started.

"There's no time," Tony started after he decided 'screw it.' "Nat's right. We have no idea how to stop this thing and the energy is growing but not stabilizing. If it gets much stronger, we have no idea what's going to happen. At least if we stabilize it, we can avert the immediate crisis," The iron man explained.

"Pietro, run down the tower and make sure the streets are clear for a half mile like Steve asked and then tell the police to back up a full mile if they can," Clint ordered. "How empty are the surrounding buildings?" He turned and asked Kara. The blonde focused for a moment.

"The immediate buildings are completely empty while the ones close by still have people in them," Kara informed in frustration. She took one look at her girlfriend and knew Wanda was coming up on her limit.

"We gotta do this now Tony. Wanda can't hold forever," She informed him. Tony looked at Wanda and nodded, his helmet slipping back into place.

"When I say go, we hit this thing with everything we've got," Tony said as his reactor started to glow. Rhodey's did the same thing in response and Kara let her heat vision rise.

"Now!" Tony shouted.

Four beams of white and blue shot towards the ball of energy. Wanda couldn't hold it anymore, so she let her power go right as the beams reached their target. The energy ball swelled as more lightening both struck and shot out from it. The sphere grew until it touched the floor of the landing pad and superheated the area around it to a red glow.

Lightning shot out and nearly hit Kara, but Wanda managed to redirect it so that it scored a glowing red line down the face of the building.

"Energy readings seem to be stabilizing!" Peter shouted over the sudden windstorm as the drones monitored the situation. Tony turned his head around.

"Get outta here kid! Whoever's on the end of this might not be friendly and we need you on emergency evac if whoever this is comes out swinging!" Tony shouted. The worry in his voice was palpable.

"But-"

"Please baby spider! Give us one less thing to worry about!" Nat shouted over the wind with her gun pointed at the energy ball. Peter looked at them all and with a small but determined nod, he ran and leapt over the side of the landing pad, swinging away on his webs a moment later.

Kara, tony, and Rhodey eased up on their energy beams at the same time. The ball of energy had seemed to stop growing, but it just sat there.

"Maybe it'll just go away on its own?" Rhodey asked. As if to answer his prayers, though not how he wanted, one last bolt of lightening came hurtling down on top of the sphere. With one final crack, the ball of energy expanded outward before collapsing in on itself. A violent shockwave erupted from the center of where the sphere was.

Everyone was thrown back, Nat nearly off the landing pad except Steve caught her, even Kara. The windows at the top of the tower shattered and the whole building shook like an earthquake had hit, or Daisy was nearby, and Kara tumbled through the air, righting herself and catching Wanda, before landing flat on her back. In less then five seconds, after x-raying Wanda and making sure she was okay, Kara was standing low in front of her girlfriend in case anyone who meant harm had come through.

The smoke from the now charred concrete around where the sphere had been was thick. Kara squinted her eyes and kept a sharp lookout while the rest of the Avengers recovered. Steve was standing with his shield raised, Nat behind him with her dual pistols. Clint had backed off and was perched higher up, probably so he could get a better look. Tony and Rhodey had their gauntlets up and charged with War Machine's gun spinning and ready to fire just in case. Pietro had zipped back up to the landing pad when he heard the implosion. Wanda was standing behind Kara, off to the right, and her hands were glowing their eerie red. Vision, who had just appeared as the implosion knocked everyone back, was flying behind the group, ready to take the invaders by surprise if need be.

The smoke cleared slightly, and Kara saw a face she could never, _would never_ , forget.

"Alex?" She whispered in shock.

 **So this chapter is a bit longer with a few time skips. Obviously, Kara and Wanda (SuperWitch) are together. HOWEVER! The relationship is not the main focus** **for now!** **SuperWitch will come up later as the focus for several chapters but not just yet. Have patience with me. So Worlds, or rather universes, are beginning to collide even further with some of our heroes from Earth-38 making an appearance alongside Alex.**

 **Also, I decided to gloss over Spider-Man: Homecoming (Mostly because I liked the fact that Peter is so young in this version and he needed this movie to kinda come into his own i guess ou could say) and Black Panther (because it's such a great movie) for a reason that'll be revealed a bit later. Just trust me.**


	36. Chapter 36: Supergirl Found

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Supergirl Found**

 _The smoke cleared slightly, and Kara saw a face she could never,_ would never _, forget._

" _Alex?" She whispered in shock._

Kara looked upon the face of her sister from Earth-38 as she was revealed by the smoke caused by the energy distortion. She floated down from her position, coat tails flapping slightly in the wind. Her redheaded sister looked up, her hand on her hip ready to draw her favorite gun but stopped as she took in the situation.

"Kara," She whispered as tears filled her eyes. The lost Kryptonian landed gently on the charred landing pad with a soft tap of her heavy boots a few feet away from Alex. She looked over the woman that had helped her adapt to her previous home and walked forward cautiously, as if this was all a dream and it would fade away if she got too close. She was emboldened when she remembered Raina's vision.

This was real. Alex was really here! Remembering that, she surged forward and embraced the sister she hadn't seen in over five years.

"I found you," Alex whispered. "I found you. I found you. I found you," She chanted, almost like a prayer. Kara heard the tears in her eyes as Alex clung to her for dear life.

"You found me," Kara said with a nod and tears in her eyes as she ran her hand up and down Alex's back in a comforting manner.

The two sisters held onto each other for another minute before Kara looked and saw other people on the landing pad. From right to left was Barry Allen, Cisco Ramone who was holding hands with another woman she didn't know, an older man with a weird helmet that she assumed was another speedster based on the lightning bolt across his chest, Harrison Wells, and Lena Luthor.

The sisters broke apart, but Kara kept her hands on Alex's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"How did you manage? I've been working the math for years, but I stopped when I figured out just how much power I'd need!" Kara exclaimed.

"As you can see, we called in a lot of favors. You know Cisco and Barry, but this is Cynthia AKA gypsy, " Alex said as she pointed to the woman holding Cisco's hand. "And this is Jay Garrick from Earth-3." Alex pointed to the man with the helmet.

"Cynthia's a breacher and Jay is another speedster. We combined their powers and harnessed the breaches in an extremely complicated piece of technology on Barry's earth combined with Rea's portal generator, hence why we needed Lena and Harrison. I think we fried the power grid on Barry's earth," Alex said. Kara groaned in annoyance.

"Silly me! Why didn't I think to use breachers?" She said sarcastically. Alex wiped a few wayward tears with a watery laugh.

"Kara, I hate to be the one to ruin a happy reunion, but even though the accords don't specifically mention this exact scenario, we have to take them in under the broader terms," Vision said in her earpiece.

Kara looked up to the sky at the golden caped Vibranium man and sighed in frustration.

"I know Vis. Just give a minute to explain it before you go gung-ho. Please?" Kara asked. The android nodded and floated down silently towards the group of interdimensional travelers.

"Oh my god, is that an android?" Cisco shouted excitedly.

"Not now Cisco," Kara started. "Look…there are laws on this planet that oversee the Avengers, the people behind me, on this planet. Helps dictate how we should and should not proceed in certain situations. Since the last guy that came through a portal started an invasion from this very tower, the UN-Avengers committee has ordered us to stop and or apprehend anyone that came through this portal," Kara said.

"Wait are we being arrested?" Barry asked with an unsure smile on his face, like this was a joke.

"No. You're being detained. There's a difference," Nat supplied helpfully. Kara gave her a look.

"Under the Sokovia accords you are being detained-"

"Wait Kara we came all this way," Alex said.

"And are to be brought to Geneva, Switzerland where you will be held-" Kara pushed on with a grimace.

"Just tell them we're family. We can work this out!" Alex said louder.

"And a review board will hear the testimony of the Avengers regarding your intentions towards Earth and its peoples," Kara concluded.

"We came to get you home and you're just going to detain us," Cisco said with a bit of bite in his voice.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Kara said. Before she could offer any further explanation, Lena stepped forward.

"Why?" She asked. That one simple question, and Kara felt like she couldn't take it anymore.

"Because if I refuse, if I don't do this, I get suspended from the investigation and then there is nothing I can do! I am the only one capable of proving your intentions are non-hostile. If I get suspended, that all goes out the window and the process takes much longer," Kara said in a frustrated tone. Both Alex and Lena were surprised.

The Kara they knew wouldn't talk like that.

"What happened to you?" Alex whispered. Kara floated up above their heads and back towards the tower. She might have had to tell them they were being detained, but she wasn't going to be the one to take them all in. She couldn't physically do it.

"I changed," She said simply before flying inside the tower with tears in her eyes. She vaguely heard someone calling her name and jogging after her.

Kara watched the camera of the detainment cell from a monitor in her room. Alex was pacing back and forth while Barry was trying to find a structural weak point. The cell was made of Vibranium, pure not alloy since King T'Challa opened up limited trade, and there was pretty much no escape.

"I know you can hear me Kara! I think we need to have a long chat when we get ho-"

The audio was cut off by another hand clad in red leather before it found its way to her face. Wanda was kneeling in front of her, hand pressed to her cheek and gazing at her with a loving but worried expression.

"Hey," the redhead said with a small smile. Kara sniffled a bit and dried her eyes.

"Hey," She said parroted back. Kara dropped her hand and Wanda's free hand quickly moved to hold it.

"I'm not even going to ask how you are feeling. I know this must be hard for you. I just want you to know I am here to listen or talk if that's what you want," Wanda said gently. Kara leaned into the hand on her cheek and felt the low pulse of her girlfriends' powers.

"You're so good to me," Kara said in a low whisper with a watery smile. Wanda brought Kara's hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles before standing from her kneeling position and pulling Kara along with her.

"They're safe here and we have a few hours before we have to fly to Geneva," Wanda said as she pulled a willing but tired Kara out of her room in the tower.

The two went to the training room. Even though they couldn't go at it with their full strength, they could let loose a little bit.

Back to back, the two women went through several waves of Vibranium training drones for an hour and a half before Wanda had to call it quits and Kara was panting for a minute before her body recovered. The pair sat down on a bench nearby as they drank water, not really saying anything until Wanda looked up at her girlfriend before wrapping her in a hug.

"Are you listening to them?" She asked. Kara chuckled bitterly and nodded.

"Can't help it. It was always a reassurance when I was younger, you know? I would seek out Alex's heartbeat to calm myself down if everything got to be too much. Now that she's here…old habits, I guess," Kara said with a shrug and a small smile. Wanda ran her hands over Kara's shoulders and the blonde immediately relaxed.

"Just listen to my heart, my love," Wanda whispered gently. Kara found herself doing exactly as Wanda suggested. It came naturally to her, listening to Wanda's heartbeat. It was a soothing balm at night that helped her sleep, one that drove away the fading nightmares.

Slowly, Alex's ire was drowned out by the slightly fast beat of Wanda's heart, and Kara let herself get wrapped up into it as the redhead kissed her gently.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat," Wanda suggested. She had to laugh as Kara perked up at the mention of food.

Several hours later, after Kara had been fed and both Tony and Steve had volunteered to move the holding cell with her sister to the quinjet, for which Kara was grateful for, everyone was in the air and on the way to Geneva for the council meeting.

Kara was flying alongside the quinjet, Tony, and Rhodey as they flew over the Atlantic. Unfortunately, with the cell and several heavy avengers onboard the quinjet, Peter and Pietro had to stay behind.

Alex and everyone in the cell had gone quiet an hour into the trip, Steve, Nat, and Clint watching them like hawks. Wanda was on the comms trying to distract Kara throughout the trip.

" _After this, wanna go on a date?"_ Wanda asked. Kara didn't fight the grin on her face.

"Absolutely! Wanna fly to California? I know a couple of good restaurants. Oh! Maybe we can fly to France!" Kara said excitedly. It had been a week since their last date and Kara had wanted to talk about another one since then.

" _Either of those sounds lovely. Though I must say, I've never been to France before,"_ Wanda said. Kara grinned.

" _That sounds awesome and all, and I'd be more than happy to get you a reservation somewhere, but I'm not gonna be flying for the next three hours on an escort mission with you two planning a date. Like, gag,"_ Tony said sarcastically. Kara rolled her eyes before silently flying to Tony's side.

"Well now you know how I feel. I try not to, but I hear an awful lot of things I'd rather never hear. Like seriously. I could go my whole life without knowing you and Pepper do some foreplay with that-"

" _Okay new topic!_ " Steve cut in over the comms. Kara let out a full belly laugh as Tony groaned.

"Sorry choir boy," Kara said jokingly.

Everyone chuckled a little bit at Steve's groan before Tony got back on the comms.

" _How are our guests?"_ He asked. Tony wasn't blind. He knew how much this was hurting Kara. He had been glad when he hadn't been the one to remind her about the accords, but he'd been worried about her all day. She was with Wanda, so that was good, but she was still clearly hurting, and it hurt him. Over the past few months, their relationship had improved drastically. It was even better than it was before the Ultron incident. Kara was like a sister he had always wanted. He knew she was trying to detach herself from this, pretending like it didn't bother her for everyone but Wanda, but he knew, they all did.

" _Well the two breachers have been trying to use their powers but the dampeners you made are working on max so they can't get out. The two speedsters have been trying to 'phase' whatever that means, and Missus Luthor has been talking to Alex the entire time,"_ Clint said. It was a brief summary, but something caught Kara's attention.

"Wait, _Missus_ Luthor?" Kara asked.

" _Yeah. Wedding band on the ring finger, same for Alex_ ," Steve said. Kara quickly X-rayed the cage and sure enough, there were identical rings on Alex's and Lena's fingers. It was enough of a shock that she dropped out of the sky for a few moments before recovering.

" _Everything okay?"_ Wanda asked. She had felt Kara's shock and confusion. She had remembered Kara talking about a crush on the Luthor woman. Wanda had expected for a moment to feel jealousy from Kara, but she didn't, and Wanda didn't know if she felt selfish or grateful that Kara's heart belonged to no other but her.

"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting that. It kind of reminds me how much has changed…you know? When I was sent here, she was dating another woman. It was pretty serious, and Alex had even proposed. I'm just thinking how much I missed," Kara said.

" _It's understandable Kara_. _A lot can happen in five and a half years,"_ Nat said from the pilot's seat. Kara nodded before remembering that Nat couldn't see her.

"Yeah. I guess. I just hope she'll forgive me for this, that they all will," Kara said with a sigh.

" _Alex is your sister and Lena was your best friend. I'm sure they'll get over it. Just try and focus on the meeting okay? It's your testimony that will help them,"_ Clint said. Kara sighed again before going silent and focusing on her flying. Everyone except Wanda let her be, and she couldn't be more thankful. They talked back and forth the entire flight, Wanda giving status updates every so often when she felt Kara's concern and curiosity peak.

" _She's glaring at me,"_ Wanda suddenly said.

"Yeah…Alex likes to glare sometimes. Even when we were kids, she had a wicked glare that used to scare me," Kara said with a nervous laugh. Even now, even when Alex wasn't glaring at her, just the idea of Alex being upset with her made her feel like a child that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Which she had a few times when she was young.

But that was beside the point and it was only a few times.

Totally not a lie.

" _Can Alex read lips?"_ Wanda asked. Kara thought about it and now that she did-

"I think she actually can," Kara said as she thought back.

" _Well that would've been decent information before we were talking about a whole lot of personal things,"_ Clint sassed. Kara gave a sarcastic laugh and continued flying and making small talk with everyone.

When they landed in Geneva three hours later, it being a quick flight because Tony's quinjets kick ass, it was anything but a warm welcome. Over two dozen armed soldiers from special forces across the world; made up of Navy seals on loan from the US, SAS from Great Britain, soldiers of the KSK from Germany, and a squad from the eighty ninth "Oz" division out of Israel to round it off. It told Kara one thing: that the council wasn't messing around with a potential threat and that a lot was at stake here.

And Alex and the rest of her friends from her old life were counting on her.

The cell was flanked by the squad of SEALs and SAS soldiers while the Oz and KSK units kept their backs to the cell and heads on a swivel from any surprise threat the invaders had brought with them.

This could either go great or turn into a huge mess.

Not that it wasn't already.

The Avengers entered the new but temporary meeting quarters for the council that oversaw the team. It was originally supposed to be in Vienna where the main UN building was, but due to some legal restrictions that Kara didn't even bother to care for, it ended up being in Geneva. Not that Kara was complaining.

She loved swiss chocolate.

But now definitely was not the time to be drooling over Swiss chocolate.

Tony and Steve, as co-leaders, entered the building together with Kara behind and between them, walking with a purpose. She could practically feel the eyes of everyone in the cell on the back of her head, but she pushed through it because she had to. She wanted nothing more than to punch through the thick glass front wall of the cell and take her friends to Haven.

But that would do so much more harm than good, so Kara had to play along.

When they entered the meeting room, the councilors were already waiting with files in front of them and hands crossed on the large wooden desk.

One of them, a shorter woman from right here in Geneva was reading the file diligently, her glasses hanging from her nose. One of the youngest councilors, a man only in his late thirties and from England, watched the cell as it entered, taking in every detail he could. The third councilor, the one in the middle, was a man from japan who had had previous experience dealing with mutants both good and bad with years of study under his belt as a scientist. The fourth councilor was a middle-aged woman who had served as a senator in the US and had campaigned for Mutants rights and protection. The fifth and final councilor was an aging man from Egypt that had served in the Egyptian military for over twenty years and rose the ranks quite quickly because of his sharp mind.

This was a well-rounded council that had been chosen by the UN.

"Councilors," Steve said in greeting. They all looked at him and the rest of the present Avengers before settling on Kara. It had become known to them exactly how special Kara was when she signed the accords. She had had to divulge that she was from another earth, and while she was smart, she couldn't explain exactly how it had happened.

"Captain Rogers. It is our understanding, after being informed by the Vision, that approximately twelve o'clock eastern US time, a portal opened on the landing pad of Stark tower and allowed multiple individuals of presumably human descent into our universe. Is that correct Captain?" The US councilor asked. Steve nodded.

"Yes Ma'am," Steve said formally, his back straight and jaw set.

"And who's idea was it to stabilize the portal rather than attempt to stop it from forming?" The English councilor asked.

"It was a team decision. We went over the data we had received from the camera's outside Stark tower and from Spider-Man's drones. We decided to stabilize it one, because it was growing out of control while it tried to stabilize itself. Two, we knew how to stabilize but not how to stop it. And three, we didn't know what would happen if we destroyed it. There was a chance the self-stabilization might release any built-up energy and explode outwards above the city since Stark tower is so tall," Tony said in his own formal tone.

"Thank you, Captain Rogers and Mister Stark. It is my belief, and that of the council, that neither of you should be held accountable for this decision. Based on the Vision's brief explanation of the science behind this portal formation, I firmly believe you made the right choice. However, we do need testimony from one other person. Miss Zor-El, if you would be so kind," The Japanese councilor said. Kara heard a murmur of thanks from both Tony and Steve. That wasn't the only thing she heard.

The soft curse and anger from Alex at the mention of Kara's maiden name by the councilor.

"Thank you for allowing me to clear the air, councilors," Kara said with a humble nod of her head. The Swiss councilor gave a small smile at Kara's politeness. Every councilor knew damn well they couldn't stop Supergirl, so it was nice to see that she was at least trying to keep the peace.

"The people you see behind me are from my original universe, humans from earth thirty-eight and earth one respectively," Kara said, but a hand form one of the councilors stops her, the Japanese councilor.

"You mentioned Earths thirty-eight and _one,_ correct?" He asked. Kara nodded.

"Yes. As is evidenced by me and the people in the vibranium cell, the theory of the multiverse is indeed correct. However, the further you get from earth prime, which is one, the more power you need. I was never able to get back home because I knew I would need too much power and would likely fry the entire eastern electrical grid in my attempt, which my friends did on earth one," Kara said. The councilors nodded along.

"And what do these people from Earths thirty-eight and one have to say for themselves? They clearly were unaware of our recent laws under the Sokovia accords, but should they still be punished?" The English councilor asked the others. The American councilor palmed a remote and hit a button, allowing a microphone inside the cell to turn on.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" She asked. Alex looked up to speak but Lena put a hand on her wife's arm and gave her a nod.

"Yes. Two years ago, Supergirl disappeared from our earth after a fight with an invading alien force. We won, but she was sent somewhere, here, by a portal generator that had malfunctioned. It was originally, according to designs, only supposed to send her somewhere random in _our_ universe," Lena said, her hand holding onto Alex's.

"I see. Well-" The American councilor was cut off by Kara who had heard something that shocked her to the core.

"Wait wait wait. Hold on a second," She said to the council, though calmly so they didn't think she was trying to be disrespectful. She turned to the vibranium holding cell.

"You said two years?" She asked in a shocked whisper. Alex nodded in confusion. Kara ran a hand through her long hair before suddenly feeling overwhelmed and speeding out of the council room.

"Kara!" Tony shouted. Wanda gave him a look before running after her girlfriend.

The entire room stood in silence and confusion at the events that just played out. It was Lena that figured it out first.

"She's been here a lot longer than two years…hasn't she?" She asked. It was Nat and Clint that nodded before stepping up beside the cell and talking to the council.

"I think we can all agree that these people here mean no harm," Clint said. The councilors nodded and hit a button before the glass door opened and let the visitors from the multiverse go free.

Sort of.

The special ops unit members each produced an ankle monitor, along with power dampeners for the metahumans and applied them before anybody could protest.

"You will wear these at all times while you are here until you return to your own earth, if you can. If you cannot, a parole period will be set up and your case will be reviewed. For now, these will track your movements and subdue your powers," The Japanese councilor explained.

Alex glared at the offending anklet and wishing she had her alien gun so she could shoot it off before sighing. They were just here to get Kara and go home. The anklets would be off shortly.

"How long has Kara been here?" Alex heard Lena ask.

"About five and a half years," Nat said slowly.

Alex's eyes began to water at the thought of her baby sister thinking she would never go home.

 **okay so this chapter was a bit up and down, I'll admit that. However that's how these next few chapters are going to go. Admittedly, I'm not the best when it comes to emotional range in terms of writing, I know, you know, everyone knows it. This is kind of going to be a little experiment for me honestly. If you dont like this and the next chapter, I might consider re-writing the next few, but for now, this is something I'm going to try.**


	37. Chapter 37: Awkward

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Sorry I'm late! Little bit of life happened yesterday and I didn't have time to upload. Here it is though, enjoy...hopefully.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Awkward**

Kara stood with her back against the wall outside of the meeting hall taking deep breaths. Inwardly she was panicking, and it all had to do with time. The entire time she had been on this earth there had been two sides Waring inside of her. The part hoping her friends hadn't forgotten about her and were trying to get her back, and the part that hoped they had moved on. Gradually, as time had passed, Kara herself had moved on, but to know that it had only been two years for her friends while she had made this universe her home for the past four out of her nearly six years here.

To know that her friends hadn't moved on, had been looking for her, threw her off kilter in a way she hadn't thought possible.

Kara was in a good place. The pain of being stranded on this earth had worn off as she adjusted to her new life what felt like ages ago. If she was being honest right now, she was a little angry too, and that just made it all the more confusing

She had a makeshift family that she loved, close friends that she never had to hide any part of herself from, a loving girlfriend she never thought she'd have, and a life she was happy with and not just content. Right now, it felt like it was in upheaval.

The door beside her creaked open slowly and Wanda poked her head out. The moment the door closed, Kara practically leapt at the redhead and engulfed her in a hug as silent tears slid down her cheeks. Wanda was quick to action and moved them to a bench nearby where Kara could just sit in silence as Wanda soothed her conflicted mind.

Kara sniffled a little bit before drying her eyes five minutes later and looking at Wanda with her sapphire blue eyes.

"There's those eyes I love so much," Wanda whispered fondly. Kara choked out a laugh before sniffling a final time and the two separated while still sitting on the bench, still holding hands.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, Wanda," Kara whispered. "I feel angry, confused, sad, elated. For the first time in nearly six years, Alex is closer than she's ever been, the same with my other friends from my old universe. I'm happy to see them, but I'm also angry that they're here throwing everything off."

"I can't give you the answers you want Kara. I wish I could," Wanda said with a gentle smile. "But I can tell you that I will support you no matter what. I love you."

Kara smiled at Wanda's words before leaning in to kiss the redhead. It was brief, but it spoke more than could ever be truly said.

"I know. I'm just confused by all this I guess," Kara admitted. Wanda nodded.

"I feel like I should ask this, and I don't want you to take it the wrong way, but do you want to go back to your old world?" Wanda asked. Kara stared at her for a minute in silence before sighing and shaking her head.

"Honestly…No, but maybe for a visit, I guess? This is my home; I've built my life here. I have a family that I can truly be myself with here. I have no enemies that can kill me, no green rocks to poison me," Kara explained. In a small burst of insecurity, Wanda finally let Kara know exactly what was going through her head without directly telling her.

"But that world was your home, it was the universe where Krypton and Rao resided, you grew up there. If you wanted to go back…I'd understand," She said quietly while looking down and suddenly finding interest in the floor. Kara took a moment to realize fully what Wanda was actually saying, and when she did, she slipped her hand out of Wanda's and under the redhead's chin, tilting her head so she could look her in the eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kara whispered as she leaned closer. "That might've been my old universe, but this one is my home now. It might've been my old earth, but you, Wanda Maximoff…You are my world," Kara whispered against Wanda's lips. The redhead shuddered in the emotions roiling inside of her.

Kara had lost so much in her life, Wanda knew that. Her first world was destroyed, and her second she thought was taken from her with no way of getting back. For Kara to call her her world…Wanda knew what that meant, and it made her heart swell.

The two kissed passionately before they were interrupted.

By Vision.

Phasing through a wall.

"Vis," Wanda said in exasperation. "We talked about this."

"My apologies Wanda. I assumed since it was a hallway beyond this door that it would be safe," He apologized.

"It's not that it's a hallway it's just I know you could hear us," Wanda explained.

"Ah. Again, my apologies, but I thought it best since you were right in front of the door not to open it since Kara's friends and sister from Earth thirty-eight have been released from the cell and are now waiting by the door," Vision explained. Kara and Wanda both blushed before laughing.

"It's we who should apologize to you Vision. We didn't know you were looking out for us like that, thank you," Kara said with a chuckle. Vision inclined his head in forgiveness, the stone that made him who he was sparkling as it caught the fluorescent light of the hallway. Kara and Wanda both stood up as Vision watched them curiously.

"Time to face the music, I guess," Kara said in a low voice. Wanda nodded as she reached down and took Kara's hand.

"Whatever happens, I'll be with you," Wanda promised. It made Kara's heart leap for joy that Wanda would face down a potentially angry Alex with her.

"I believe I should warn you even if your hyper advanced hearing heard everything," Vision said. Kara shook her head, so he continued. "Miss Romanoff has informed your sister of the amount of time you have been on this Earth. She was visibly distraught at the news."

Kara nodded her head slowly. "Thanks Vis."

The red and silver android said nothing, instead staying silent and opening the door for Kara and Wanda to enter together. As soon as Kara was through the threshold, several pairs of eyes were on the two women, but the only ones Kara was looking at were Alex's.

The tactical-clad redhead let go of Lena's hand -a fact that Kara noticed and further reinforced that just how much she had missed -and launched herself at her blonde alien sister.

The two embraced tightly, not like how it had been on the helipad. It wasn't a desperate clinging that fueled the embrace this time, but a love from a bond that couldn't truly ever hoped to be put into words.

It was silent in the gathering hall; the councilors had left to give Supergirl and the Avengers some privacy. It was a little-known fact that they respected her the most out of all the Avengers.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Kara whispered as she put her hand near the base of Alex's neck, her sister from another Earth running her own hand up and down Kara's jacket in a soothing manner. The two sisters continued to cry for another minute, just holding each other in an embrace long over do.

"I fought as hard as I could, but she had kryptonite in her blood," Kara said as they broke apart. Alex laughed.

"That doesn't matter now. You're here, you're alive, and you're okay. The last two years have been hell for me and I'm so sorry it took so long," Alex said. Kara laughed before looking at Lena.

"I'm sorry I missed the wedding," She said with a watery smile. Lena chuckled as Alex froze with wide eyes.

"How did you-but-" Alex stammered. Lena took pity on her surprised wife and looked at Kara with a knowing smirk.

"As unobservant as I was with your identity, I'm glad to see that the same problem doesn't affect you. Oh, and also, we took plenty of video of the wedding," Lena said with a twinkle in her eye. Kara laughed, going so far as to throw her head back.

"I appreciate that," Kara said softly before looking around the room. "Come on. Let's get back to New York where I'm sure you'll be more comfortable. You definitely won't be getting home for at least a few days until the power grid is restored."

Only Lena seemed to catch the parts where Kara was talking about Earth Thirty-eight as if she was separate from it.

"You live here?" Alex asked in surprise as she entered the tower.

"Not really. This is more of a…temporary place, I guess you could say. The more active Avengers live in the upstate facility. This is mostly for guests and whatnot," Kara explained as everyone entered the top floor, which was still being repaired.

"So did the city or the government just give this place to you?" Barry asked. Kara chuckled as Tony balked at the idea as his suit unfolded on the landing pad, muttering something about 'government dirtbags getting anywhere near the tower.'

"No not at all. Tony owns the what? First or second largest tech company in the world?" Kara teased. She knew very well Tony had the largest tech company. Ever.

"Oh ha ha," Tony said as he stuck his tongue out. Lena looked like she had just opened the door to the candy store and Tony was the shopkeeper. Kara chuckled at Lena's hopeful expression before looking back at the guests from another universe.

"You seem to have made some powerful friends Kara," Alex noted. Kara looked at her sister.

"Yeah, I did," Kara said fondly, aware that she hadn't answered in any way that would satisfy Alex's curiosity.

"Powerful friends?" Tony said with an amused expression. "This coming from the woman who knocked out the not so jolly green giant, the woman who flew from New York to Great Britain in under thirty minutes, who singlehandedly brought down the HYDRA-carriers. Pffft, Powerful friends, I'm just the guy with money…who is also a friend."

"Aww see I knew you cared deep down," Kara continued to tease. Tony again stuck his tongue before flamboyantly waving a hand and exiting the room, but not before he was out of shouting range.

"Drama queen!" Kara shouted, smiling as she heard Tony laughing down the hall.

"You two seem close?" Alex said with a quirked eyebrow. Kara stared at her blankly for a few seconds before laughing and then laughing harder at Alex's confused look. Conveniently, Wanda entered the penthouse after having changed in Kara's tower room.

"Uh babe," Lena said, trying to hold in her own laughter. Alex looked at her wife in confusion. "Mister Stark is definitely not as close to Kara as you believe."

"Huh?" Lena snorted at her wife's question.

"I think we need to fix your gaydar," was all Lena said before giving a pointed look to where Kara was who had clearly heard Wanda enter the room. The blonde Kryptonian had a wide smile as she turned around and gave a quick peck to Wanda's lips before taking the redheads hand in her own.

"Alex, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Wanda Maximoff. Wanda, this is Alex, my sister from Earth thirty-eight," Kara introduced. Wanda smiled politely, even though she already knew who Alex was, and held out a hand.

Alex looked at the offered appendage in shock at first before it quickly changed to surprise as she shook Wanda's hand. Underneath all the roiling emotions Alex was feeling, Wanda detected quite a bit of confusion before the acceptance came and Alex smiled brightly.

"I look forward to getting to know you," Alex said sincerely before letting go as Lena came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh right! Before I forget other introductions! Wanda, this is Barry, Cisco, Lena, Harrison, and…two people I don't really know?" Kara sort of finished introductions. The two unknowns stepped forward.

"Jay Garrick," the man with the silver helmet said with a nod. Wanda and Kara both greeted him before the woman spoke.

"Cynthia, but you can call me Gypsy if you'd like," the woman introduced herself.

With Introductions out of the way for the most part, Kara still had to introduce the Avengers, everyone moved off into the living room. Both Barry and Cisco were obviously marveling at the electronics set up, while everyone else kind of got together and left the two couples to talk.

"Go ahead," Kara said suddenly as they sat down. She knew what Alex had been dying to ask since they had gotten a moment to talk.

"What happened? The Daxamites all turned to dust but when we went to where the fight had happened, there was nothing there but several piles of dust and a smoking portal generator. You were nowhere to be found. Obviously you had gone in but- we didn't know-" Alex started to say but got choked up towards the end. She had thought for a month that her baby sister was dead.

Kara leaned forward and hugged her sister tightly.

"I'm here. I'm alive okay?" She said as she put her hands on Alex's shoulders and held her there and made her look her in the eyes. Alex nodded as she wiped a stray tear, the memory of how tough that first month had been still fresh in her mind. Kara took a deep breath before snuggling into Wanda's side and looking at both Alex and Lena before she spoke.

"Well like I said, Rhea had been poisoned by Kryptonite, I don't know how exactly that happened, but it did. Anyways, I hit her hard during the fight and she started to bleed. As soon as she did I became pretty weak, naturally, and she began to gloat as a portal generator was beamed down. Next thing I know, she's lifting me up, I have the remote in my hands to push the button for the lead dispersal device. She pushes me in and I'm too weak to fight it anymore, I push the button, she starts coughing and turning to dust, and then the portal closes. I don't remember anything after that other than Thor and Tony trying to catch me as I feel from the top of the tower unconscious," Kara said with a shrug.

Clint and Nat had heard the entire explanation as she gave it because they were in the kitchen making sandwiches.

"I think we can answer the missing gap," Clint said. Alex looked at them and Kara gave them a look to not say _everything._

"After you fell through the portal, Tony left to call Nick and let him know what had happened because we had just finished up fighting off an alien invasion of our own. Nick, the director of SHIELD before it collapsed, came and escorted her, with Tasha and I as security, to a top-secret lab where she could heal," Clint said. He didn't miss when Alex tensed up at the mention of a government agent, director no less, taking her sister to a secret lab.

Alex's head would probably explode if she knew the full truth.

"From there its pretty much history," Nat said as she moved to sit by Kara on the couch she and Wanda occupied. "Clint and I helped her assimilate to this world after we discovered she wasn't from here." Nat's grin turned teasing as she looked at Kara.

"Then, little miss Blondie goes and throws all the months of hard work that went into hiding her by getting a picture snapped of her over an oil rig where she rescued Stark and the President from a bad guy," Nat teased.

"Okay. How many times do I have to tell you that it was an accident! It all worked out in the end anyway," Kara reminded with a laugh. Nat chuckled as she nodded.

"Anyways, Fury and I knew that SHIELD would never stop looking for her, so we decided to introduce her to the world. Fury had Tony make the suit, I made sure the headpiece was made, and she went on an introductory Superhero spree from D.C to here by stopping a mugging, several car accidents, and rescuing the beloved Fluffy the snake from a tree," Nat concluded with a smirk. Alex laughed at the last part.

"Another snake named Fluffy!" she exclaimed. Kara made a face and nodded, clearly not amused at the reminder of Fluffy.

"Don't forget her first big hero moment," Clint reminded.

"Which one? With SHIELD or the world?" Nat asked. Kara groaned in embarrassment as Nat and Clint were essentially going through her greatest hits album of superhero moments.

"Well who can forget her floundering around the agent in charge after Greenwich and trying not to tell anybody that Fury had sent her," Nat said with a smirk. Kara noted that they didn't mention Coulson by name.

"Oh har har Nat. You're so funny," Kara rolled her eyes sarcastically. Everyone just laughed.

"That sounds like the Kara I know. Nice to see that some things haven't changed," Alex teased. Kara mock glared at her sister before looking at Nat and giving her the 'go-on' gesture, knowing Nat wouldn't really stop either way.

"The big hero moment was when HYDRA came out of the woodwork. HYDRA were these Nazi guys from World War two who just refused to go away. They had infiltrated SHIELD and turned dozens of agents without anyone even knowing it. Anyways, Fury introduced Project Insight, a pre-emptive strike against the enemies of the world and people who sought to do harm. The very basic idea was to stop terrorists before they could even commit acts of terror," Nat said grimly.

"Yeesh. I thought people were innocent until proven guilty," Barry said. Steve, who had come up the elevator, agreed.

"Anyways, so HYDRA tries to take over, tries to capture Steve. He escapes and we manage to figure out HYDRA's plan with Kara's help. We kidnap one of their agents, interrogate him, he tells us about their plans for project INSIGHT, which is unsurprisingly to murder a lot of people and take over the world. They send out their best soldier, who we found out is Steve's friend from the war, to kill or capture us before we can stop them. Thanks to Kara, we're not captured or killed, and we meet up with the guy we all think is dead, and plan to destroy the Heli-carriers before they can be launched. Kara did all the heavy lifting for that. She took down three massive Heli-carriers by herself with all the HYDRA crews onboard while the rest of us helped end the threat inside the Triskellion," Nat said with pride as she finished the story. Everyone looked impressed.

All except Alex.

"What?" She asked tightly. Kara looked at her sister.

"What what?" She asked.

"What did she mean you took down those whatever carriers with all the crew onboard, kidnapped and interrogated people?"

Everyone in the penthouse got deadly silent at Alex's question. But it wasn't just Alex's question. No. It was way her voice grew tight in disappointment and anger that truly got everyone quiet. Tony thankfully unknowingly ended the awkward silence as he walked in.

"Alright, I got sixty pizzas from all over New York! Who's ready to dig in!" He shouted as several tower staff brought in the multitude of Pizza boxes.


	38. Chapter 38: A Long Time Gone

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: A long Time Gone**

 **So I figured I'd post this earlier than I intended (I was going to update tomorrow, actually but Wednesday at midnight felt good), but I wanted to get back on track-ish with my schedule. Next update will likely be around Wednesday at noon, so don't hesitate to remind me if for some reason I forget.**

The shouting match could be heard in the penthouse by everyone present. It hadn't taken long to start. Everyone, even Tony, at their pizza's in awkward silence as Alex constantly glared or assessed the person her sister had become and decided she didn't really like it.

"It's my life Alex! There were millions of lives on the line and I had to make a choice, so I did!" Kara shouted.

"The Kara I know wouldn't have killed so many people! She would've found a way-" Kara cut Alex off.

"News flash Alex! I killed a lot of Daxamites when I pushed that stupid button, or do they not count as people?!" Kara said loudly. Alex sputtered for a few moments before answering.

"That's different!" Alex growled through her teeth.

"How is it any different! They were trying to take over the world!" Kara reminded as she threw her hands in the air.

"They were humans! You've never killed humans, even ones that deserved it!" Alex tried to reason.

"Well then I guess I've changed, Alex!" Kara shouted.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because after a year I lost all hope that you would ever find me! I had to move on for my own sanity!" Kara finally admitted as a tear ran down her face. Saying those words to the sister she loved felt somewhat like a betrayal to her, and in her mind, the look on Alex's face as she said that she had to move on proved that Alex felt betrayed.

Kara disappeared before anyone could stop her, but Wanda felt her emotions and knew her girlfriend like the back of her hand. Wanda would give Kara time in this situation before finding her and helping her. She shook her head sadly when everyone looked at her, expecting her to go running after Kara. Everyone but Alex seemed content to just let it play out.

Alex got angry and began ranting at everyone.

"You all took advantage of her, changed her!" She accused. Lena stood from her position on the couch and wrapped her hands around her wife's hips.

"Alex, that's enough," She said firmly.

"No! They changed my sister! They've manipulated her!" Alex ranted. Alex's words made Wanda mad. Standing up in a huff, she walked over to Clint with her hands held up and glowing an eerie red.

"May I?" She asked, frustration clear in her eyes. Cint nodded.

"Gently," He reminded. Wanda took a deep breath and nodded before placing her hands on the sides of Clint's head. His eyes widened and began glowing red before he relaxed. Wanda knew exactly what she was looking for, since Kara had told her about the incident. When she found it, she pulled away with a deep breath and kept it in her mind before marching over to Alex and forcing her hands to the agent's head and sharing the memory.

" _Clint? Anything to report?" Fury asked. Clint took a deep breath before looking at the director._

" _Yeah. It's about Kara," Clint said in a low tone. The archer watched as Fury secured his office and waiting a few seconds before he was ready._

" _Go ahead, we can speak freely," Fury informed._

" _She's not really adapting. She's still holding out hope that her friends are coming to get her. I've told her that she needs to be ready for the possibility that they can't. She's told us that her world had interdimensional travel. If they could've they probably would've been here by now," Clint explained. Fury looked at him with one eye and his hands under his chin in thought._

" _Where is she now?" He asked._

" _She's in her apartment. I just came from there and tried to talk to her. She started crying and kicked me out," Clint said, shame in his voice for causing Kara pain. He remembered how he had mentioned that it might be best to move on, that just waiting for her friends to show up and take her home. Clint knew he would never admit it, but he had been scared when Kara looked at him with red rimmed eyes that were filled with such anger._

" _Get. Out," She had said through grit teeth._

" _Kara I-"_

" _GET OUT!" She had screamed. Clint had sighed before walking out the door of her apartment._

 _Now here he was, hoping Fury might be able to help her._

" _Leave her alone for a week. I'll try and talk to her," Fury ordered. Clint nodded before looking at his boss._

" _Sir if I may, I believe she's already accepted it in her mind, but her heart has yet to move on," Clint said before walking for the door._

" _Thank you, agent Barton," Fury said._

Wanda pulled away from Alex's mind, panting for breath. She hadn't done that in a while and had forgotten how much it took out of her. Alex didn't look much better and probably felt the same but that didn't matter. Her girlfriend was in the tower somewhere, hurting, while her sister was up here accusing the Avengers of manipulating her.

She didn't care that what she had just done had probably given Alex a wicked headache that would last for days.

Her own was totally worth it.

Straightening up with a wince as a stabbing pain went through brain, she walked to the elevator where Kara had disappeared to.

"I'm going to find Kara," She said to the team and then looked at Alex with a glare. "If you ever hurt my girlfriend, sister or not, I will break you," Wanda said with a sneer. It was a threat directed to everyone from Earth thirty-eight.

"FRIDAY, take me to whatever floor Kara is on," Wanda said as she entered the elevator.

"Right away Miss Maximoff," FRIDAY said in a neutral tone.

When the elevator finally reached the floor Kara was on, Wanda idly noticed that it was the gym. She pushed open the heavy door of the gym, now made of true Vibranium, and what she saw made her heart hurt.

In the middle of the room, which was covered in blackened partially melted metal, Kara was panting heavily in the epicenter of dozens upon dozens of training droids. The most concerning part was Wanda noticed just how hard Kara was breathing and the puddle of sweat pooling under her. As she reached out with her powers, Wanda was hit by a wall of hurt, confusion, sadness, guilt, and anger.

"Kara?" Wanda called out. The blonde looked up slowly as tears slid down her face.

"She hates me," Kara whispered. Wanda felt Kara's pain and it hurt her as well.

"She doesn't," Wanda said firmly. "Trust me, I would know."

Kara snorted at Wanda's smirk before quieting down.

"I've known my sister for a long time. If she wasn't pissed, then what was she?" Kara asked bitterly.

"Confused, sad; she felt a lot of things, but none of them were anger towards you," Wanda said gently. "She feels we took advantage of you in a vulnerable state or maybe forced you to be part of the Avengers. I think you telling her you had to move on for your own sake was what started those thoughts. In her mind, you would never move on from something like this."

Kara nodded at Wanda's explanation. It helped to have a girlfriend who could read emotions and thoughts.

"I love you," Kara said as she leaned in for a tender kiss. Wanda gladly gave it to her as Kara brought a hand up to cradle Wanda's face and the redhead smiled into the kiss at feeling Kara's deep love and care for her.

"I love you too," Wanda whispered. Moving her hands to wrap around Kara's back, her hands felt the massive wet spot running down Kara's workout shirt. The pieces clicked into her head quickly.

Kara was out of breath when she found her, the massive burn lines in the training room, dripping sweat, how Kara looked to be tired and moving sluggishly right now.

"Kara? Did you burn out your powers?" Wanda asked quickly, voice filled with concern. Kara nodded silently as Wanda looked her over with gentle eyes.

"Alright. Come on, let's get you to bed," Wanda said gently. Kara gave a suggestive smirk to which Wanda rolled her eyes fondly.

"You know what I mean. After you sleep tonight, I want you on the roof and sunbathing," Wanda listed off. Kara smirked again before cheekily replying,

"Yes Ma'am."

Wanda threw her head back and laughed before they got onto the elevator.

"FRIDAY, take us to Kara's floor," Wanda said.

"Of course, Miss Maximoff. Should I let the tower cooks make food or order from one of the nearby restaurants?" FRIDAY asked. Kara looked at Wanda hopefully and the redhead bit her lip trying to suppress a smile at her girlfriends puppy dog eyes.

"If you could order the usual, FRIDAY, that would be great," Wanda finally relented. Like Lena Luthor before her, Wanda was constantly trying to get Kara to eat healthier but to no avail.

"Of course. The order has been made and will be brought up to Kara's floor in thirty minutes," FRIDAY informed.

"Thank you, FRIDAY. If you could inform Tony of Kara's current condition, discreetly if possible, that would be great. Also, if you could make sure nobody but Tony or myself comes to Kara's floor for the time being that would be great as well. Oh, and tell Tony not to come down until Kara has had at least a few hours of sleep," Wanda rattled off.

"Of course. Boss says to inform Kara that he hopes she feels better and to enjoy the next few days off," FRIDAY said. Without another word, Kara and Wanda got off the elevator on the blonde's floor and went to the bedroom.

Kara sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh, her sore muscles protesting the movements as Wanda went and grabbed her comfy clothes and a pair for herself.

Wanda only admitted it once, but she enjoyed wearing Kara's comfy clothes because while they were a bit big on Kara, Wanda was absolutely enveloped in the large sweatpants and loose t-shirt.

"Before you change, you should probably take a shower. I'm sorry to say babe, but you smell," Wanda wrinkled her nose before turning it up. Kara laughed before standing up with a soft groan and headed for the shower.

She came out of the bathroom door twenty minutes later smelling like lavender and cinnamon, Wanda's powers immediately wrapping around her. Kara laughed at the weird sensation across her entire body as Wanda pulled her, which was easier without her powers, towards the bed where Wanda lay. The redhead was grinning as she slowly set Kara down on the bed and wrapped a leg around her midsection, a red glowing finger languidly tracing patterns across Kara's collarbone. Wanda smirked in satisfaction as Kara's breathing picked up before surging forward and catching the blondes' lips in a searing kiss before breaking it and moving down to Kara's neck.

Ordinarily, Kara's body and rate of healing made what Wanda was about to do impossible, without her powers however, she leaned down and attached her lips right where her finger had been earlier.

Kara gasped in surprise and pleasure as Wanda sucked the usually unbreakable skin. Normally, it was Kara giving the hickey's, something that while Wanda usually loved them, was often disappointed that she couldn't return the favor.

"I thought I was supposed to sleep," Kara said breathlessly. Wanda looked at her through hooded eyes.

"I lied, sue me," She said.

Now she was returning the favor with gusto, nipping and sucking every part she could get to since she knew she would only have a few days to make good use of Kara's…powerlessness.

Unfortunately, the first session was interrupted by FRIDAY's voice.

"Pardon the interruption, but the food you ordered has arrived a bit early. Boss has asked me to inform you Miss Zor-El, that you should sleep as soon as you eat to give you the maximum sleep time while he figures out where to put these new guests," the AI attendant said. Wanda groaned as she rolled off a giggling Kara. She stood from the bed and went to the door where one of the tower employees was waiting with bags of food.

The redhead directed them to where they could put the three bags of Chinese food before they left and Kara propped herself up on the bed with her elbows, quirking an eyebrow at Wanda with a smirk.

"Oh, would you get over here?" Wanda asked with a smile. Kara laughed and Wanda quietly thought it was the best sound possible. With a groan, Kara pushed herself off the bed and padded over to where the food was in only boy shorts and a loose t-shirt. When she reached Wanda, Kara wrapped her arms loosely around Wanda's neck and pecked her on the lips.

"Don't worry, we'll continue _that_ later," Kara said as she pressed another kiss to Wanda's lips. Wanda looked at Kara with a lovestruck look on her face until she heard Kara's stomach grumble. The depowered Kryptonian blushed before looking longingly at the food on the table. Wanda kissed Kara's cheek before slipping out her arms and grabbing her hand, leading her to the food.

The two chowed down on plenty of rice, chicken, shrimp, and potsickers. Even while she didn't have as much of her appetite, Kara stilled tried to eat all the ordered stuffed delicacies.

To her dismay, she only made it through three quarters of the total amount of potstickers, but that was after several helpings of fried rice.

"Kara, I think that's enough," Wanda said with an amused smile as the blonde tried to turn herself into a chipmunk. Kara glared, but the effect was lost as her cheeks were stuffed full of food. With great effort, Kara managed to swallow all the food before looking at the rest on the plates and yawned.

"Alright, let's get you to bed," Wanda said. Kara smiled, her eyes already drooping, both from a lack of powers and a stomach full of food.

Kara walked over with very little support before crashing into the bed with a groan, though it was muffled by the pillow in her face. Wanda chuckled before getting into the bed herself and wrapping the covers over each other.

"Goodnight, my love," Wanda whispered. Kara whispered back, though not in a language Wanda readily understood.

" _Goodnight, my twilight star,"_ Kara whispered in Kryptonian. Wanda's heart sored as she translated the words in her head. Those long nights with Kara teaching her kryptonian really were paying off.

Both women slept through the night, Kara's nightmares fading in recent months to pleasant dreams for which Wanda was eternally grateful for.

Kara woke up with a deep breath as her eyes fluttered open. The floor to ceiling window in her room was already letting in sunlight ad the door to the kitchen was open a little bit. Taking a whiff, even without her enhanced senses, she could smell the bacon cooking. Her mouth watering, she got out of bed slowly and walked silently to the door where she pulled it open to a sight that made her smile.

Wanda was flipping the pancakes on the skillet and checking the bacon. While that was nice, it was Wanda's slight dancing that really made Kara grin. Wanda had connected her phone to the speakers in the kitchen and was playing soft music, an old melody from Sokovia. Wanda gave a little twirl, still oblivious to Kara's presence before stepping in time to the music. Wanda had told her it was a song her father used to play, and she would dance with him, standing on his toes as he led her around the small living room.

Kara pushed off from the door frame and wrapped her arms around Wanda's waist, startling the redhead for a moment before she relaxed in Kara's arms.

Without another word, Kara took hold of Wanda's hand and began leading her around the room like Wanda had showed her one night. Wanda focused her powers on the food, making sure nothing burned, as the two danced in time to the rhythm of the song.

The two danced around for what felt like forever before breaking apart with a kiss as the song ended and another one started. Kara was ready to dance again, but a hand on her chest stopped her.

"The food is getting cold, and as much as I love this, I know how you feel about cold bacon," Wanda said with a small smile. Kara chuckled.

"I would eat all the cold bacon in the world if it meant I got to dance with you forever," Kara whispered. A shudder ran through Wanda's body, but with great effort, she separated from Kara with a content sigh before heading to the kitchen island where she had used her powers to set up breakfast. Kara gave her a quick peck on the lips in thanks before chowing down.

Once the two were done eating, Wanda looked Kara in the eye before sighing.

"As much as I would love to keep you here for the next few days until your powers return, we should let Tony know and head up to his lab," Wanda said. Kara sighed as well before standing up and collecting the dishes before placing them in the sink.

"Alright. Lemme do these dishes since you cooked and then we'll change and head up," Kara suggested. Wanda nodded before heading into the bedroom and grabbing a pair of Kara's jeans that she matched with a loose black t-shirt. Looking at her clothes, she saw herself in the reflection of the mirror and noticed she had a bad case of bedhead. Sighing, she pulled on the clothes, headed into the bathroom, and combed her long hair. For a second, she wished she had one of Kara's powers but not powers; always having perfect hair.

When she was done combing her hair out so that it looked pretty good, she headed out of the bedroom to the kitchen where Kara had just finished cleaning up.

"Rao, I miss the super speed," She said with a grin before heading into the bedroom herself and changing out of her nightclothes by throwing on some sweats and a tee. "Alright, let's get this over with," Kara said as she stepped out of the bedroom and headed for the elevator. Wanda chuckled at Kara's unwillingness to let Tony run tests.

"I know you don't like the tests but they're for all of our peace of mind. Plus, you know the rules. We have to report that you'll be out of action for the next few days," Wanda reminded. Kara nodded.

"Yeah I know. Thank Rao we don't have to report why," Kara said. "The official report wouldn't look too good if it said that Supergirl had a small breakdown and blew out her powers because she thought her human sister from another universe hated her. Jeez that would be one hell of a report," Kara tried to joke.

FRIDAY took them to the floor where the lab was and informed them that Tony was already there.

"Ready Kara?" the billionaire asked as the pair stepped out of the elevator.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kara groaned as she rolled her eyes. Tony smirked as he set the machine to kickstart her solar absorption. She laid down and looked at Tony as he started typing.

"Well since you've never had a full-on burnout while you've been here, though you did come close with the staff incident, this'll be sort of an experiment, I guess. The rough data you gave me from Earth thirty-eight gives me an idea of about how long this should take but I'm kinda running blind. We'll have you in here for about thirty minutes with as close to a full dose of solar radiation as we can get, see where to go from there after measuring your absorption," Tony informed. Kara nodded and had to breathe to relax. Even after all this time she still hated tight spaces.

" _Alright Kara,"_ she heard from the pods built in mic once it had closed. " _We'll be starting in just a minute,"_ Tony said. She nodded and looked at Wanda through the thick glass.

" _Just breathe, my love. I'll be here the entire time,"_ Wanda said gently as she put her hand on top of the pod. Kara matched it by bringing up her own hand under Wanda's and breathing in and out slowly to keep herself calm.

" _Alright, commencing solar recovery in three, two, one,"_ Kara heard Tony say. Immediately, the chamber with filled with an orangey-yellow light. It felt great; Kara had to admit. It felt much better than it had on Earth thirty-eight when they tried to kickstart her powers when she'd first lost them. Maybe it was because she wasn't scared her powers wouldn't come back this time versus the last time she'd lost them. Either way, the thirty minutes ended quicker than she though and she was out of the pod with a sigh of relief.

"How do you feel?" Wanda asked.

"It wasn't so bad this time," Kara said with a shrug.

"Honestly, looking at this data, I think spending between now and lunch in the sun for the next three days, your powers should come back to the point they were during the staff incident," Tony said. Wanda smiled before hugging her then separating to grab her hand.

"Come on then. Let's get you some real sun and then we can get lunch," Wanda said. She could almost immediately see the drool coming out of Kara's mouth at the mention of food.


	39. Chapter 39: Spiders are Scary

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: Spiders are Scary**

Kara rolled over and faced Wanda, looking the redhead in the eyes.

"You know you _can_ go downstairs if you want. You don't have to stay up here and get a sunburn," Kara said with a grin. Wanda just kissed her before speaking.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be except where you are."

Kara rolled over onto her side, the towel laid over the very top of the Avengers tower barely registering as she ran a hand down Wanda's arm. Wanda took Kara's hand in her own before placing a kiss on the knuckles.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for me, my dearest Wanda," Kara said with a cheeky smile.

"Feelings? For you?" Wanda said in return. Kara laughed before leaning forward and capturing Wanda's lips with her own.

"You know, I normally hate sunbathing because it's the only thing I can do. If you're going to be with me whenever I have to sunbathe? I could get used to that," Kara said. Wanda chuckled before laying back.

"I know you hate sunbathing. Why do you think I'm here?" Wanda asked sarcastically. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Because you love me so much and you didn't want me to be alone?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Well all of that is true, but it was mostly to prevent you from stopping early and not getting the sun you need to recharge your powers. You heard Tony, another hour for today and three more hours for the next three days should get your powers back," Wanda reminded. Kara huffed.

"Yeah, I know. It's just usually so boring. I remember the first time I lost my powers. Alex sat with me for an hour before saying she had important stuff to do and left. After that first time, it became DEO mandate for me to be in the sun bed after a big fight. Yeah, I hadn't burnt out my powers, but it was still so boring. Nobody would talk to me and I would just lay there for hours doing nothing. I started to hate just doing nothing," Kara explained. Wanda nodded her head in understanding.

"Well now you have me," She said. Kara smiled.

"Yeah, I do, _my twilight star,_ " She answered fondly. Wanda frowned in confusion at what had obviously become some kind of nickname.

"You called me that last night? Your _twilight star_? Why?" Wanda asked. Kara blushed before turning over and looking at her girlfriend.

"Well…You've seen my memories of Krypton. You've seen that the star my planet orbited around was a red dwarf that we called Rao," Kara said softly. Wanda nodded looked at Kara as she explained. "The last nightmare I had, you were in it with me, in Argo city as the sun set. The dream started peacefully, and I remember how beautiful I thought you looked as you were bathed in the red light of Rao, as the twilight hours descended upon the city spires. There was nobody around but us and I showed you all my favorite places my parents had showed me as a child. When I woke up, I realized how much the vibrant red of your powers reminds me of Rao, thus, _my twilight star."_

Wanda let a lone tear fall as Kara finished explaining what she meant by the recent nickname. She couldn't help the surge of emotions she felt as she sat up, hooked a leg over Kara's midsection, slipped an arm under her neck, and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Kara was surprised by the sudden movements without her powers but eventually kissed back. Wanda shifted so that she was directly on top of Kara, the blonde not complaining at all.

"I love you," Wanda whispered as they broke apart, but with Wanda still on top.

"I love you too," Kara said with an easy smile. Wanda laid her head right on Kara's collar bone as the blonde wrapped her arms around the redhead. Wanda's left hand rested on Kara's side, just below her breast, the right hand supporting her head. Kara slowly rubbed her hand up and down Wanda's back, and the redhead quickly fell asleep. The slow relaxed breaths she let out eventually lulled Kara to sleep as well.

"Yo, lovebirds, lunch is here!" A voice called out. Kara snorted and shot up as Wanda rolled off her.

"Thanks Clint!" Kara called after a second. She looked over to Wanda and her hand shot up to her mouth in shock.

Wanda's back was red. Very red.

"Wanda?" Kara said with a nervous tint to her voice. Wanda looked up at Kara from where she was folding up her towel.

"Yes?" she asked, frowning when she noticed Kara's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Your back," Kara said as she stood up and gently touched Wanda's back. It was burnt, not awful, but it would be painful. The kicker was the pale impression of where Kara's hand had been. Wanda let out a soft hiss as Kara's hand came in contact with the red skin.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Kara said. Wanda nodded as Kara scooped up the towels and the bottle of sunscreen that had only been used at the beginning of the sunbathing session. Wanda's face scrunched up as she walked since her legs had also been burnt as well.

"I am so sorry Wanda," Kara said as she grew more anxious about the pain Wanda was in.

"Kara," Wanda said as she put a hand on her lovers' shoulder. "I'll be fine, it's just a sunburn." Kara looked at her before nodding, the worried expression still on her face as she opened the door for roof access and held it for Wanda. The two entered the building and made there way down the stairs.

When they entered, they were greeted by the Avengers team and Kara's friends from Earth thirty-eight. Unsurprisingly, Tony was chatting up Harrison and Lena. Everyone else was eating the burgers Tony had most likely ordered from places across New York.

"Wanda!" Pietro said as he got up and looked over his sister.

"I'm fine brother. It's just a sunburn, though nothing like the one you got all those years ago," Wanda said. Pietro nodded at the reminder of a rather painful week from his childhood. He blurred away and immediately came back with a bottle of aloe, Tony's credit card flipping around on the table.

Tony only gaped before shrugging.

"Come, let's get this on you," He said. She nodded and felt Kara's hand in hers before giving a squeeze and slipping out of the room with her brother. Kara stood there for a few moments before sighing happily with a smile before turning to the massive pile of food on the table.

She grabbed several pizzas and two sandwiches before heading to the couch where she sat with her legs under her. She began munching happily on her food as every other Avenger joined her to watch 'How I met your mother' on Netflix.

It was a great show.

When everyone was done, nobody really wanted to move and just decided to keep watching TV, and Kara eventually had to go to the bathroom.

Which was when she noticed Barry, Cisco, and Harrison standing around the counter eating pizza.

"Hey guys!" She said with a pep to her voice. Barry and Cisco looked up with enthusiasm while Harrison just looked bored.

"Hey Kara! I know we kinda didn't see much of each other, but it's good to see you again," Barry said.

"Yeah I know. Kind of a weird twist from the first time we met huh?" Kara asked with a smile.

"I know right! At least I don't have to throw you, I had a bruise for three hours from how hard you threw me!" Barry exclaimed. Kara laughed.

"My bad. I remember not being sure how hard I should throw you so I just winged it," Kara said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Barry just looked at her with a smirk.

"So are you ready to be getting home," He asked, genuinely curious. Kara looked at him, then at the other two men.

"This stays between us, okay?" Kara asked. They looked at her in surprise for a minute before they nodded. "I'm serious. If anyone else finds out about this, I'll know it was one of you three and I won't care if only one of you spilled the beans, I'm lasering all three of your faces off. Got it?" Kara asked. She wouldn't really do it, but it drove home the point.

They nodded fervently with wide eyes before she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not going back to Earth thirty-eight. At least not permanently." Kara paused to let her words sink in. She looked at them again. "This is my home now, has been for the last four years. I have a life here, with the family I made for myself in the Avengers, and a woman I love. I'm not just going to give that up."

It was Harrison that spoke.

"It's understandable. You spent years on another Earth only to be flung into this one. It was adapt, or waste away." Barry and Cisco both looked at him in surprise. "What? I am capable of understanding at times," he said with an eye roll. Barry and Cisco just turned away awkwardly.

"Anyways, your secret's safe with us," Harrison said. Kara nodded before looking at Barry and Cisco.

"So, fill me in, how's your Earth, what did I miss?" Kara asked. Barry looked up and began filling her in on everything.

"Well I can't say I was expecting," Kara waved her hand in the air. "Any of that." She looked at Barry with wide.

"A world where the Nazi's won," She said with a breath. "Rao I can't even begin to imagine. Here on this Earth, the Nazi's almost nuked the U.S using what was called the Tesseract. Steve," Kara nodded her head in the soldier's direction. "Stopped it from happening and sacrificed himself in the process."

"Wait but that would make him ninety!" Cisco said loudly.

"He's a super soldier, one of two, and he crashed in the arctic circle which preserved his body in cryostasis," Kara explained. Barry and Cisco looked fascinated.

"So, you're part of this 'Avengers' team?" Barry asked. Kara nodded.

"We should form our own team!" Cisco said as he slapped Barry in the chest.

"That's the best idea in the history of ever!" Barry agreed.

"What would we call it though! Avengers is already taken," Cisco said before pushing off the counter and pacing and then suddenly snapping his fingers.

"I got it! The super friends! No that's lame," He said before looking at Harrison and Barry. "I'll come up with something, just give me a minute." Cisco went back to pacing as Barry and Harrison shrugged.

"Anyways, so tell us more of the adventures of Supergirl on this Earth," Barry asked.

"So the red dude is an android made by Ultron as a new body but he's a good guy now? Am I getting that right?" Barry asked. Kara nodded.

"That's so cool!" Barry said.

Kara had told him everything that she had been a part of since arriving on this earth, the amused smirk still on her face as he got hung up in fascination because of Vision.

"Seriously? I tell you about Thor and elves, but you stick with the android?" Kara asked, clearly amused. Barry looked at her aghast.

"Of course! Androids and AI's are so cool. A machine capable of independent thought!" Barry said. Harrison nodded.

"I do agree. When you think about it, Thor is just an alien from another world. After all, 'any technology sufficiently advanced is indistinguishable from magic.' Thor and the Asgardians are Aliens with advanced tech. I'm sure if Kryptonian's came to earth five thousand years ago, they'd be considered gods as well," Harrison said. Kara shrugged and conceded the point.

"So, it sounds like you've had quite the time here," Barry said. Kara nodded.

"Yeah, I really have. I didn't think I'd come to love this place or the people in it, but I really do. I love Wanda, I love the rest of the Avengers. I've found a home here and built a life where I can be happy," Kara said with a smile, brushing hair out of her face. Cisco looked hesitant for a moment before speaking.

"We all kinda heard you and Alex's fight, hard not too. What are you going to tell Alex? She's not gonna be happy. After all, she spent the last two years looking for you."

Kara sighed and looked at the elevator, as if expecting Alex to come through those doors at any moment.

Of course, that didn't happen, but it could've.

"I'm working on it. I know that Alex has been looking for me and that telling her I'm not going back to Earth thirty-eight isn't going to go over well. I think the main point is that I'm going to give her a few days to cool off," Kara said. Barry nodded before looking at the counter.

"She really missed you Kara," Barry started. "When she realized the portal generator wouldn't be working without some serious repairs, she came to us. Cisco got nothing more than a few flashed, nothing concrete, and Jay said you were probably in the Multiverse somewhere further than a speedster can normally reach. She never gave up hope though, not even after the tenth time trying to fix the generator nearly blew up in our faces."

"I know. I know Alex better than anyone in this room. I know she would never give up, but it was just as hard for me as it was for her. I knew she would never give up, but I had to face the possibility that she might never succeed in finding me. I had to move on for my own sanity and health, Barry," Kara said with a finality to her tone. "Like I said earlier, I'll come to visit, but this is my home."

The elevator door dinged and Lena and Alex walked off, hand in hand, straight towards Kara.

"I would like to apologize," Alex said before Kara could open her mouth. Kara wasn't sure her hearing was working. Alex was apologizing, something she didn't often do. Kara motioned with her hand for Alex to continue.

"Obviously you've changed, experienced things on this Earth you wouldn't have experienced back home. You've grown, and I'm sorry if my reactions and words to those changes have hurt you," Alex said sincerely. Lena looked proudly at her wife before facing Kara.

"I accept your apology, Alex. I know you've been looking for me for the past two years, for me it's been five. You couldn't have known that before coming here and then suddenly all of these things are sprung on you about the sister you've known since you were thirteen. It's a lot to take in, I know. I'd like to get to know you again, because you've changed as well, if you'll accept," Kara said. Alex nodded gratefully.

"Why don't we make it a double date, you and Wanda, me and Lena?" Alex suggested. Kara nodded.

"I'd like that very much," Kara said in a low voice. Alex and Lena smiled as the Elevator dinged again, and Wanda walked in stiffly. Kara went to her side immediately.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Wanda nodded.

"My back and legs sting a bit, but that's mostly when I move. Pietro, in all his brotherly wisdom, took me to the tower doctor to make sure I wouldn't die," Wanda said with a roll of her eyes. Kara snorted before Wanda gave her a look and she stopped, looking sheepish before looking around.

"Where _is_ Pietro anyway? There's still food on the table. I would've expected him to come running?" Kara asked, only to hear a voice behind her.

"That's because I did, you were just to focused on my sister to notice," Pietro said with a cheeky grin. Kara jumped slightly before smacking his arm.

"Would you knock that off," Kara said with a laugh. Pietro shrugged before zipping off again, probably to his temporary room that had been set up since he lived with the X-men.

"So that was Pietro. He was one of the ones that stayed behind when we took you to meet the Council," Kara explained. "The other one that stayed behind was Peter, but he lives outside the tower and the upstate facility."

"So Pietro is super-fast, we've been filled in on what everyone else does, but what about this Peter person?" Lena asked. Kara smiled, obviously her scientific mind hadn't lost its edge.

"We call him Spider-Man," Kara said simply, waiting to see who would ask the question first.

"So is it like a suit or what?" Cisco asked. Kara looked at him.

"He was bitten by a radioactive spider," Kara said with a grin, and waited for it to sink in. She knew Lena didn't like spiders.

As predicted, Lena visibly paled at the thought of a spider not only biting her but giving her powers. It appeared that Lena wasn't the only one with a phobia as Cisco paled as well.

"That's a joke, right?" Cisco asked as he stiffened up and looked mortified.

"Nope," Kara said as she popped the P. Lena shuddered as Alex tried to suppress a smile at her Wife's reaction.

"It was so weird seeing him crawling up walls the first time, then the swinging and hanging upside down on the ceilings! Freaky!" Kara said.

"He shoots webs!" Lena exclaimed, looking equal parts fascinated and downright grossed out.

 **Little bit of a lighthearted chapter. Like I said earlier, this is mostly a challenge for me to see if I can write lighthearted and somewhat emotional stuff since. I think I'm doing okay so far. What about you all my fantastic readers? Let me know what you all think.**


	40. Chapter 40: Catching Up

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Forty: Catching Up**

Twenty four hours later, after everyone had their curiosity satiated about the differences between their worlds, and Peter was met by a hail of weird but scientific questions reminiscent of his best friend, the tower was in a state of relative peace.

 _Relative_ peace because Pietro and Barry, who Tony had modified his power dampener to not dampen his powers so he could test Barry's speed, loved to play high-speed pranks. All the magic markers had been hidden within two hours, especially after Natasha had her face drawn on and somehow managed to stop Pietro in his tracks.

"Don't tell Pietro, but I was the one who stopped him," Wanda whispered conspiratorially, the hand drawn mustache on her face causing Kara to try and suppress her giggles. "Nat asked me to help, so I did."

Wanda pretended not to hear the snickering laughs coming from her girlfriend. The redhead turned her head as Kara rubbed more aloe over the sunburn on her back, wincing at the stinging sensation. Kara noticed and blew a cooling breath over Wanda's back, the slightly frosty air helping some.

Kara's powers had returned slightly, though ones that were less taxing, like freeze breath and her invulnerability. Strength was still minimal as was her heat vision and flight.

"Lady Zor-El?" FRIDAY suddenly called out over the comms in her room. Kara sighed. She never should've told Tony that the House of El was practically royalty on Krypton.

She had only been teasing him!

"Yes FRIDAY?" Kara asked.

"Misses Danvers-Luthor has asked me to remind you that your double date is tonight." FRIDAY reminded. Kara and Wanda nodded wordlessly before Kara spoke up.

"Thank you, FRIDAY. Tell either Alex or Lena that we'll be ready, and to meet us in casual clothes at five PM in the lobby of the tower. If they ask where we're going, just tell them that's a nice little burger place," Kara explained before thinking. "Oh, and if Lena asks, tell her they serve salads as well, though no kale."

Kara giggled to herself before cluing Wanda in.

"Lena loves kale, says it's great. She was always trying to convince me to eat healthier, but to no avail," Kara said dramatically.

"I don't think I could ever see you eating healthy," Wanda said, amusement clear in her eyes and tone. Kara rolled hers fondly before putting the bottle of Aloe away.

Standing from the bed, Kara walked over to the closet which held both hers and Wanda's clothes. She picked out a pair of jeans, a loose tee, and some vans. Wanda's was similar, but the shirt was lighter and looser, so it didn't irritate her sunburn.

"Let's head upstairs. Pietro said he's going to go back and hang out with his x-men friends. I want to see him off," Wanda explained. Kara nodded as they headed to the elevator.

Pietro was on the floor designated for him, packing his stuff up to take back to the mansion.

"Sister," He greeted as he stuffed a shirt into his bag.

"Brother. I wanted to wish you well on your run back to the mansion. Kara and I will be heading to the restaurant by the time you leave so I thought I would say goodbye now," Wanda said. The silver speedster nodded before pulling his sister into a hug.

"It was good seeing you again," He whispered. Wanda nodded in the crook of his neck before pulling away.

"Be safe, brother," She said. He nodded again before turning back to packing. Wanda sighed before smirking and using her powers to flick him in the head between the eyes.

"That was for the marker mustache," She said before running out of the room, Kara's hand in hers, and closing the elevator door quickly. She dissolved into giggles as the elevator went down to the lobby where they met Alex and Lena.

"Hey. Ready?" Alex asked. Kara nodded and they walked out the building. The four women walked for fifteen minutes to a small burger joint, one that didn't deliver because it was owned and run by two elderly people. Kara loved the place because Tony had shared the secret of its existence with her.

It was a secret because he technically owned the small burger joint and kept it open so that the elderly couple could continue doing what they loved together, provided they always had a basket of hot fries ready to go with a classic American cheeseburger.

Tony sure did love burgers.

"Kara! Wanda! My two favorite customers!" Jeffrey shouted as they walked through the door. Kara and Wanda smiled widely as Jeffrey called his wife out.

"Gladis! Kara and Wanda are here!" Jeffrey shouted.

Kara and Wanda heard a shuffling from the back before a hunched over woman came out from the back of the kitchen.

"Oh, there's my two favorite girls!" Gladis said as she held her arms out. Kara and Wanda hugged her with smiles.

"Hey nanna! It's so good to see you," Kara said as she pulled away. The elderly woman looked at her with a critical eye.

"You're both here because you're hungry, well let Nanna fill you up. Jeff! Get all the stoves going!" Gladis yelled. Kara chuckled before putting a hand on the woman's shoulder to stop her. She shouted to Jeffrey.

"It's okay Jeff! I'm not gonna be eating my usual order, it's gonna be half. Wanda though will take the usual!" Kara shouted. Then she remembered Alex hadn't been told and was looking at her expectantly, trying to keep her cool as Lena watched her wife.

They must've had a talk last night.

Alex took a breath and nodded. Kara relaxed as she looked at the married pair gratefully.

Gladis noticed that Kara had brought friends.

"Oh! You're friends of Kara's, I presume?" She asked politely, smiling a cute little old lady smile. Lena returned the smile.

"Yes. We haven't seen Kara for a while and decided to surprise her by coming here. She told us she'd take us to all the best spots," Lena said before squeezing Alex's hand to get her attention. The agent blinked before smiling.

"Yeah. Haven't seen my sister for a bit so my wife suggested we surprise her," Alex said. Gladis looked at the woman than looked at Kara.

"So, she's your sister?" She asked. Kara nodded before Gladis looked at the kitchen, but Wanda beat her too whatever she was gonna say.

"Don't worry Nanna. Alex isn't like Kara, they're adoptive sisters," The redhead explained. Alex sighed audibly through her nose, closing her eyes, and relaxing her shoulders. Kara heard muttered words, but her supper hearing was sporadic, so she didn't understand much other than 'anyone else know?'

"Well you know where your seats are. We'll have your food out as soon as possible," Gladis said as she shuffled back into the kitchen. Alex immediately looked at Kara, the sharp comment on the tip of her tongue.

"So, does everyone just know you're an alien?" She asked. Lena turned to scold her but Kara stopped her.

"Actually? Pretty much," Kara said, her face set in stone. "The Avengers Oversight Committee classified me as an inhuman at first, then a mutant, until I corrected them. The world knows I'm an alien, but not where I'm from exactly. Not to mention, I have literally nothing on this earth that can hurt me. No kryptonite, no Nth metal. Wanda here is the only one strong enough besides the literal god of thunder who can hurt me. All my friends are superheroes or extremely talented humans who are capable of taking care of themselves if someone were to try and leverage them against me," Kara explained. Wanda was gripping her hand as the blonde became more upset.

"You know what I see here?" Lena suddenly asked. Everyone looked at her as she took a breath. "I see a woman who has grown into a confident superhero and found kinship in like minded individuals, even love. Alex, honey, I'm sorry, but I agree with Kara on this one. I actually agreed with her during your little argument. We talked about this last night too," Lena said firmly. Alex looked livid before doing her best to breathe and relax.

"You're right…You're right," Alex admitted with her jaw clenched. "Let's just eat, catch up a bit."

Lena smiled at both Kara and Wanda, who led the married couple to a large booth.

"So tell me how you two met?" Lena asked with a gentle smile. Kara and Wanda both looked at each other, silently deciding to not mention the _incident_ and instead skirt around that.

"We met when Tony tried to create an AI, one that would protect the world so that the Avengers didn't have to anymore. We found a staff with the mind stone, the yellow gem in Visions forehead, and we realized it was like it was thinking already. He experimented on it, combining it with his existing code, without telling anyone but Bruce, and it went amuck. Ultron became a true AI and learned about humanity in an uncontrolled environment, where he quickly came to the determination that humanity sucked and should be forced to evolve until he eventually came to the conclusion that humanity just needed to die. He recruited Wanda and her brother to help since they had been manipulated by HYDRA into hating the Avengers and Tony Stark. Long story short, they switched sides, helped us beat Ultron, saved Sokovia…ish, and decided to become full time Avengers. It didn't take terribly long for us to realize we liked each other, and Wanda asked me out before I could," Kara summed up.

"Yes, she was taking too long, so Tony and Natasha convinced me to go for it," Wanda said with a smile.

"And I'm grateful for it," Kara said as she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend.

"You two are absolutely adorable together," Lena said as she grabbed Alex's hand. Kara smiled.

"Thanks, Lena. So how did you two end up getting together? Last I heard, you proposed to Maggie just before I went to fight Rhea?" Kara asked. Lena and Alex both looked at each other before Alex spoke.

"I was…in a bad place after you disappeared. I fell back into drinking while at the same time trying to work on the portal to bring you back. Maggie tried to help, she really did, but I spent a lot of time at the DEO with some of the best scientists we had. As the days turned into weeks and weeks into months, Maggie and I's relationship began to strain. When I got desperate enough, I went to Lena after convincing J'onn she was our best shot. She agreed immediately and we got to work," Alex explained, taking a breath as she continued.

"Maggie wasn't really the jealous type, but I spent so much time between L-corp and the DEO that I was rarely home if ever. The relationship just became too strained and we drifted apart…by the end, we were just kind of revolving around each other rather than working together. We broke up four months after you disappeared," Alex admitted, looking away. It still hurt her to think about that in a way. Maggie had been the woman to open her eyes to the truth, and what they had had was special.

"So you and Lena just end up spending so much time together that you realized you had feelings for each other?" Kara asked. Lena chuckled.

"No, not exactly," She said with a teasing smile, smirking in Alex's direction. Alex blushed before continuing her story.

"So, we worked together for six months on the project, even bringing in help from other Aliens and people from different earths, even another Lena!" Alex exclaimed. Kara sat forward in the booth with extreme interest.

"We'll come back to that, but we worked for a long time on fixing the portal. Somehow, CADMUS found out about Lena working with Aliens and creating portals and they weren't happy. Lena went in for work early like she always does one day, and Lillian was waiting there. She shot Lena with a dart and kidnapped her. When I showed up for the project that day, I knew something was wrong because Lena's salad of all things was sitting on the table. It was at room temperature, and I knew from working with her for nearly eight months that she would never do something like that or forget," Alex explained. Lena looked amused at Kara's shocked face.

"Yes, I got better at remembering to take breaks during work and eating my lunch," She explained with a teasing tone. Kara scoffed good-naturedly before allowing Alex to finish.

"They kidnapped Lena and wanted her to make a portal so they could send Aliens through it. When we eventually found her…I felt such a profound sense of relief that I didn't really understand. I just realized that…I needed her, and not to get you home. I needed her because she had become my rock. When I had fits of anger at the project not working, she'd make sure to kick everyone out of the lab and just hold me as I cried. She'd listen to me, reassure me when I felt doubt, and even got me to stop drinking again," Alex said, the loving look in her eyes as she beheld the face of her wife making Kara and Wanda smile.

"Well I'm glad you two found each other," Kara said fondly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for the wedding, I would've loved to have seen it."

Alex looked sad but she nodded.

"Like Lena said, we have video at home. A lot of pictures too," Alex said with a lopsided smile. Kara nodded until Wanda suddenly got an idea.

She held up a hand, the red of her energy flowing between her fingertips. Kara gasped in surprise before looking up hopefully.

"Has anyone explained to you what Wanda's powers really are?" Kara asked excitedly. Lena and Alex shook their heads. "She's a telekinetic. She can enter into someone's head, find memories, even share them with people."

"Oh, like what she did with me after our argument?" Alex said, a little bit of bite to her tone, but nothing malicious. Wanda nodded, though her face held no regret. Kara looked between the two before deciding to just move past the moment.

"If you want, you can think of the wedding, and Wanda can see it then show me," Kara suggested. Alex looked sick.

"Nope. No way, I had a wicked headache. No way I'm subjecting Lena to that," Alex said adamantly. Wanda looked at her before sighing.

"It only hurt because I was angry you had upset Kara. I took that memory form Clint and he suffered no ill effects," Wanda said with a shrug. Alex looked grumpy but Lena beat her to it.

"If you'll be gentle," she said as she basically offered herself up. Wanda nodded before raeching forward, hand glowing red like her eyes. She touched her fingers to Lena's temple and watched the wedding from her perspective. It was a beautifully simple ceremony with J'onn presiding over it. Wanda recognized Eliza, Winn, Clarke, James, and Lucy. Others she didn't recognize, one with white hair and dark eyes being one of them.

She opened her eyes and gently pulled away from Lena's mind before turning to Kara's and entering far easier. She knew the blonde's mind and how best to navigate it. She played the memory from start to finish.

By the end, Kara had happy tears running down her face.

"Awww! You guys, your vows were so cute!" Kara said happily as she rubbed away the tears. Alex smiled before kissing Lena.

"I meant every word I said. Lena is my rock, one of the most important people in my life. I wish I'd seen that sooner," She said fondly. Lena beamed a brilliant smile before her eye zoned in on something behind Kara. When the blonde turned around, she began to drool as the food came out.

Lena happily dug into her salad as Alex devoured her burger.

Kara and Wanda?

They made a mess.

Wanda began laughing when she saw that Kara's face was covered in ketchup and mustard. Sensing an opportunity, she surged forward and planted a huge kiss on Wanda's cheek. The redheads face was priceless as Kara laughed.

Unbeknownst to the two, Alex and Lena were watching the display with fond smiles on their faces. Alex thought to herself that maybe Kara had grown in ways she didn't exactly like, but seeing her baby, older? Sister happy brought a smile to her face. Lena was just glad to see that her best friend had found someone she could be so carefree with. Lena wasn't stupid. She had known Kara was Supergirl from the moment they met, she had just wanted Kara to come to her in her own time.

Lena quietly thought that she was happy Kara had abandoned the Kara Danvers personality. She could see several times how stressful it had been maintaining that façade around so many different people when the real Kara, Kara Zor-El, was just underneath the surface, buried out of necessity.

The four ate and talked as friends on a double date would, making jokes and laughing, catching up on personal things. Wanda and Kara talked about the Avengers more and how the council worked while Alex and Lena had explained how the west coast recovered after the loss of Supergirl.

"It wasn't easy at first," Alex said when she was asked. "J'onn went out several times disguised as you but eventually that failed. Clarke helped out when he could, but sometimes he was too busy in Metropolis to get to National City. For a while we made do, but the more aggressive aliens just weren't scared anymore, it was almost like what happened in Gotham after Batman disappeared. One day, we didn't have a choice and asked Leslie Willis to help out. She did, and we granted her parole provided that she help us out when we need her and that she keeps her nose clean. It hasn't been the smoothest road, but I think helping people has done her good," Alex explained.

"That's awesome! I always knew Leslie had it in her," Kara said with a smile.

"Yeah well, you were the only one then. If it hadn't been for Leslie, Lena, and her tech, National City would've been lost a long time ago," Alex said grimly. Kara just nodded, not knowing what to say to that.

 **So I think I'll end it here. Originally, I had written more, but I felt like it didn't belong and I just didn't know how to end it, so it got cut.**

 **Also, I've gotten quite a few PM's and comments about how 'Oh, Kara is so strong she'll just be able to beat Thanos when infinity war comes up' and it's getting a little annoying. Like, I know Kara's strong. Believe me, I've done quite a bit of research and am a fan of the character. However, I also know just how strong Thanos is. ESPECIALLY with the Gauntlet and the infinity stones.**

 **Captain Marvel got punched to oblivion in Endgame with the power stone. That was just one stone.**

 **Speaking of Captain Marvel, if anyone has read this far into the Authors note, should I include Captain Marvel before the Infinity war, or just go with how Endgame did it. Should I do time travel and send Kara back to the point of the CM movie? It's an idea, and I have in no way written that yet, but I want ya'lls opinion on it.**

 **Anyways. I have to stop there before I get into any of my plans for the future. I just wanted to leave this here so that you all understand, one, how annoying those comments are, and two, that I know what I'm doing most of the time.**

 **If I don't, I just do more research.**


	41. Chapter 41: Birthday

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Forty-One: Birthday**

The couples left the restaurant with full stomachs and satisfied minds. They had stayed for nearly an hour and a half just talking and eating, getting to know one another again.

Kara didn't bother to hide her surprise at hearing she had a baby nephew. She had been so happy for Alex at hearing that, knowing how much she had wanted kids. She had teared up as Lena told her about the Supergirl Memorial that the Mayor of National City had commissioned when it finally got out that Supergirl was gone. What really through her for a loop was the enlistment of help from another Lena on Earth two, the home of Harrison Wells.

Turns out, the Superman of that earth needed help with doomsday. He and Lex were even best friends on that earth! Lena had known that Wells was breaching to another earth, she was working with him on a project after all and had noticed his long disappearances, only to suddenly pop up with new people or slightly different versions of people. She had been instrumental when helping Lex and Kal beat doomsday apparently. Wells called in a favor on Alex's behalf and she breached over to Earth Thirty-Eight like it was nothing.

When she was done, she went back home.

"That's it?" Kara had asked. Alex and Lena both nodded.

"Yes. She wasn't much of a talker, but she was instrumental in figuring out how to get you back," Alex had said.

"Well if we see her, I'll thank her," Kara said to herself.

"Unlikely actually. Earth two Superman said she disappeared, and Lex said he found a note saying she was going to catalogue the multiverse," Lena explained with a shrug.

After that, the couples paid their bills and left the burger joint, deciding to walk back to the tower. The guards waved them through, the paparazzi taking pictures of Wanda and Kara.

It still amazed the blonde after all these years that the media was still all over the Avengers, and her, the way they were. There were paparazzi constantly outside the tower.

"I meant to ask about that. You guys are superheroes in world full of powered individuals if the news is anything to go by, yet they seem to love you," Alex said. Kara shrugged.

"I dunno. Tony once said that even he's surprised by how much the media still focuses on him. He's been out as Iron man for years now," Kara said.

"People are weird on any earth I guess," Lena said with a shrug. Kara snorted in agreement.

"Speaking of powered individuals, I need to make a call," Kara said as they hopped on the elevator. Nobody questioned it but Wanda knew who Kara would be calling.

Kara and Wanda got off the elevator on their floor after telling Alex and Lena how to work with FRIDAY.

The blonde headed straight for the phone and dialed a familiar number. It was answered almost immediately.

" _Hey!"_ Daisy said excitedly from her end. " _Haven't heard from you in a while. I got worried after Coulson told me about a portal at the tower_." Kara laughed off the worry in Daisy's tone.

"Don't worry, everyone's safe and sound. We just had a few visitors. That's actually what I've been meaning to tell you," Kara said.

" _About the visitors?"_ Daisy asked.

"Yeah. Turns out…Alex and my old friends from Earth thirty-eight managed to get enough power to sustain a portal," Kara said. She heard Daisy gasp in surprise on the other side.

" _Alex as in…sister from another Earth? That Alex_?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to know if you'd like to meet. Alex has already met everyone at the tower, including Wanda. I kinda want her to meet the people who have become important in my life here. You don't have to if you don't want to but-"

" _Kara, it's fine. I'd love to meet her,"_ Daisy said, and Kara smiled at the sincerity in her voice.

"Great! Do you think you might be able to get away or should we come to you?"

" _I think I can manage to get away for a bit. Maybe a few days from now?"_ Daisy said. Kara got excited.

"Really! Oh, that's so awesome! I know Wanda would love to see you again not that you coming here or us going there would stop her from seeing you. Anyways, I'm rambling a bit. When do you think you can swing by the tower?" Kara asked. Daisy chuckled lightly.

" _Ummm? I'd have to ask Coulson, either way, I know he won't have a problem with us hanging out,"_ Daisy said. Kara nodded before answering.

"Yeah. Coulson is pretty cool," Kara said, noticing Wanda mouthing something. "Oh by the way! Wanda says hi," Kara added. Daisy laughed before telling Kara to say hi back. Wanda walked over to where Kara was, and the blonde put the phone on speaker.

"How are you, Daisy?" Wanda asked.

" _Good! Glad that I'll be seeing you lovely ladies soon,"_ Daisy said.

"How are the new gauntlets working? Tony said he didn't have to redesign them too much but I'm curious," Wanda asked.

" _The new Gauntlets work great. Tony really made them compact. They practically form into bracelets when I don't need them,"_ Daisy explained.

"That's great. I'm glad your powers have progressed as far as they have. Are you keeping up with the new meditations and breathing exercises I taught you?" Wanda asked.

" _Yeah. They've been helping a lot honestly. Combined with Kara's Torquasm-Vo, your meditations really help, Wanda,"_ Daisy said. " _If you hadn't taught me that, I don't think I ever would've found out I could use my powers to practically FLY!"_

"Didn't I tell you," Wanda said with an amused smirk. "All it is is focus. Powers like ours are some of the most powerful. I have a feeling we have only scratched the surface of what we can do," Wanda said. Daisy hummed in agreement before they heard May telling Daisy they needed her in the computer room.

" _Sorry ladies. I'd love to stay and chat, but Coulson is having an old man moment and needs help with technology,"_ Daisy said with laughter in her voice. Kara and Wanda both laughed before saying their goodbyes and hanging up.

Kara looked at Wanda with a blank face before it broke into a grin.

"Wanna go train? Your sunburn seems to be doing okay," Kara asked. Wanda laughed before shaking her head.

"Not today, love. I can call Nat down to the training room though," Wanda said. Kara nodded before heading into the bedroom and slipping on training clothes.

Wanda was waiting by the elevator. "Nat was already headed down there anyway and said she looked forward to pounding you into the floor."

"Are you gonna watch?" Kara asked. Wanda shook her head with an amused smile.

"No. I'm actually going to go out shopping with Pepper and Maria," Wanda said. Kara nodded as the elevator made it to the training room floor.

"Alright. Have fun, love you babe," Kara said as she pressed a quick peck to Wanda's lips. The redhead grinned before stepping back into the elevator and heading to the ground floor. Kara turned around and saw Nat standing on the training room floor with a sadistic grin.

As Kara was slammed for the umpteenth time into the training room floor mat, she really considered her choice of spending her afternoon with Nat.

"You quitting on me?" Nat asked with a smirk. Kara groaned before rolling over and standing up.

"Come at me," She said with a grin of her own. Nat charged forward, leg kicking up. Kara deflected the kick with her forearm before using the angle to slip under Nat's guard and got a solid punch into her ribs before backing off. Nat immediately went on the offensive again and faked right before jabbing left, catching Kara in the stomach. Nat brought her knee up to go for the stomach again but Kara deflected and pushed her away before charging forward.

Spinning around, Kara unleashed a series of kicks as hard and fast as she could, one nearly hitting Nat in the face. She ducked it in time, but Kara anticipated the move, switching legs quickly and kicking out with her other, forcing Nat to back off.

The assassin calculated her move and charged forward, at the last second sliding under Kara's legs. She stood up quick and kicked the blondes legs out, forcing her to her knees. She made to grab Kara as she fell and put her in a headlock, but the bonde knew it was coming and grabbed Nat by the wrist, throwing her over her shoulder. With the wind knocked out of her for a sec, Kara quickly wrapped her legs around Nat's neck, keeping her of her left arm and squeezing her legs together.

The redhead tapped out after trying to get out of the hold.

Kara let go in a second and stood up, Nat sucking in air as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Well it took a minute, but I pinned you," Kara said with a grin. Nat chuckled.

"Yes grasshopper. After I handed you your ass about fifteen times, you finally got one," Nat said with a teasing tone. Kara stuck out her tongue childishly before heading to the bench. She grabbed the towel and let it rest on her shoulders.

"Good session today," Kara said as she threw a water bottle to Nat.

"Yeah. You're getting a lot better. If it weren't for your memory retention, I honestly don't know how well you'd do since you normally can't train with your powers," Nat commented. Kara nodded before taking a sip of her water.

"How was lunch with Alex and Lena?" Nat asked. Kara nodded with a smile as she swallowed her water.

"Good. I think it went really well. Once we got past how much things had changed and were able to talk it out a bit, explain some things, we had a really nice time," Kara said.

"That's awesome, Kara. I'm glad you were able to figure that out," Nat said as she patted Kara on the shoulder, the blonde winced as her sore muscles were jostled.

"Oh, get over it you big baby," Nat teased. Kara looked at her with an unimpressed look before throwing her towel to the bench.

"What? You wanna go one more?" Nat asked in amusement. Kara looked horrified.

"Nope. Definitely not!" She said with her hands in the air.

"Well then I guess you can take a break, but I expect you back down here tonight for some evening workouts," Nat commented. Kara nodded as she headed out the door.

"Oh hey!" Nat shouted. Kara stopped just as the elevator doors were opening and looked back.

"If you're headed up, can you send Clint down for me? I know I can just use FRIDAY but," She shrugged. "I like the old-fashioned way of telling somebody something." Kara laughed and nodded.

Thankfully Clint had decided to visit for a little bit. Kara didn't mind training with Nat, it was just right now since she didn't have her powers that Nat's training hurt.

"Sure, I'll tell Clint. Maybe tell him to get some payback for my sore everything," She joked.

"He wishes he was as good at hand to hand as me," Nat said before Kara stepped onto the elevator, her laughter ringing until the doors closed and carried her up.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, she immediately saw Clint and gave him the message. As the doors closed, she saw Steve on the Stark holopad talking with someone. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over and looked over his shoulder to see Shuri, the Princess of Wakanda. The Princess saw her and waved.

" _Hello Kara!_ " She said. Steve looked over his shoulder and gave a polite nod.

"Hey Shuri! How is everything?" Kara asked as she sat down on the couch next to Steve, her legs curling under her as she got comfortable.

" _Everything is fine here. I actually just finished updating Steve on Bucky's condition, actually,"_ Shuri said. Kara nodded in understanding.

"He's doing really well. the programming in his head has pretty much been erased," Steve said.

"That's really good. When are you planning to visit him?" Kara asked, giving Steve a knowing look. The Captain gave his usual trademark smirk with a little bit of 'you caught me' in his eyes.

"Hopefully soon. Maybe giving him a sort of familiar face now that he's not being forced to kill me might help instead of hurting," Steve said. Kara hummed before looking at Shuri.

"I meant to call earlier and ask; how's the adaptation for the Omegahedrons coming along? I know you had a problem with the bonding process," Kara asked.

Kara had given Shuri the science behind Omega and Betahedrons a few months ago since Wakanda had far superior tech to the rest of the world. Tony had come up with something similar before she came to this earth a few years ago but couldn't come up with the right materials. Ultimately, he had come up with a similar technology, but it didn't have the efficiency that an Omegahedron had and the device would only last about a year.

" _The adaptation is working better and the bonding issue we've managed to work around, but the power output isn't up to desired levels. At current projection, the Omegahedron would only last for five years instead of the preferred minimum of seven,"_ Shuri explained. Kara thought over the efficiency problem.

"Well what if you were to lower the density of the Vibranium core and bump up the fusion collider? See if that increases the output," Kara suggested. Shuri thought it over for a minute before writing something down on the desk she was sitting at.

" _We'll give that a try and see if that works,"_ Shuri said. " _Now, when are you and Wanda visiting next? I'd love to pick your brain again."_ Kara laughed wholeheartedly.

"Sometimes I think you only see my alien physiology," Kara said jokingly. Shuri laughed in response.

" _Well it is pretty cool that you exist at all, let alone that you're here,"_ Shuri said. Kara looked at her for a minute.

"Actually, speaking of just being here at all, I think there's someone you might like to meet," Kara said before turning to Steve. "Would you mind me tagging along when you go see Bucky? I wanna see how Shuri reacts to Lena and Alex."

"Of course I don't mind. It'll be interesting seeing how Shuri handles Lena and Alex," Steve said. Kara looked at him with clear amusement.

"It's not Shuri I'd be worried about."

" _Hello. I'm still in this call and dying to know what you're talking about,"_ Shuri said with a wide grin. Kara laughed while Steve restrained himself to chuckles.

"Oh nothing. We're just talking about how my friends from Earth thirty eight would probably be interested in meeting you," Kara said with a nonchalant shrug. Shuri's eyes bugged out in excitement before she practically jumped out of her seat.

" _Shut up! More people from another universe and you want_ me _to meet them!"_ Shuri said excitedly. Kara nodded.

"Yeah. My sister and her wife are two of the smartest people I know. Lena even owns and runs her own advanced technologies company," Kara explained.

" _Now I have to meet them! I'm tempted to just fly out to the tower right now,"_ Shuri said excitedly.

"Well like I said to Steve, I think we'll tag along when he goes to see Bucky and just bring them with me," Kara said. Shuri nodded excitedly wide eyes, practically jumping up and down until she looked up at something off screen and stopped.

" _Well I'd love to stay and talk for a little longer, but we're about to begin a new test on the Omegahedron that needs my attention. I'll call you first thing with an update on Bucky if anything happens. Kara, I'll have one of my assistants send over the data from this latest test,"_ Shuri said. Kar and Steve nodded at the same time before the line went dead.

"You really don't mind if I tag along with Wanda, my sister, and Lena do you?" Kara asked. Steve shook his head.

"Of course not," Steve said in his usual deep voice. "Shuri's your friend and you're like me. You would rather talk to someone in person whenever you can. Besides, it'll probably be one of T'Challa's doctors giving me the update. He and Shuri are busy people after all."

"So, you'll definitely be going tomorrow?" Kara asked. Steve nodded.

"Yeah. I assume you'll be flying with me?" Steve asked.

"Well I can't exactly fly myself right now so yeah," Kara said with a cheesy smile as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Alright. I'll go tell the Council we'll be gone for the next day or so. Unless you wanna do it?" Steve asked. Kara chuckled and shook her head.

"No, it's alright. In fact, I actually want to get a nice warm shower after the 'training' session that I got from Nat," Kara said with a shudder. Steve laughed at her reaction good naturedly.

"Alright. We'll see you and Wanda for dinner?"

"Yeah of course! Team dinner is awesome! Oh! What game are we playing tonight?" Kara asked.

Steve looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You know, I almost forgot it was my night to pick. I'll have to pick something good then I guess," Steve said.

Kara rolled her eyes before joking "Well don't pick anything from ancient times."

"I picked Monopoly one time and it's suddenly banned in the tower. How's it any different than some of the older games we play?" He asked with a chuckle. Kara raised an eyebrow and looked at him seriously.

"Because Battleship doesn't end up tearing friends apart to the point where the penthouse is turned into a warzone. Oh, that's my suggestion! The game of Risk. It's one of the few older games that some of us are good at," Kara said with a smile.

"I'll think about it," Steve said. Kara nodded and walked back to the elevator. The doors were about to close when a slender hand shot through the gap and stopped the doors, forcing them open again. Lena stepped in the cramped area with her.

"Hey Lena!" Kara said.

"Hey Kara. Are you going down?" she asked. Kara nodded.

"Yeah, but just down to my room. Where were you trying to get to?" Kara asked as she pushed the button for her floor.

"Wherever the workout room is. FRIDAY said Alex is there, so I was going to go get her and make her get a shower before dinner," Lena explained.

"Oh okay. So how are you both enjoying the tower?" Kara asked politely. Lena nodded.

"The room is very comfortable, probably because it reminds Alex and I so much of our penthouse. The Tower staff are wonderful, and the food is amazing," Lena said.

"That's good. Tony, well Pepper actually but you haven't met her yet since she's out shopping with Wanda and Maria, they both pride themselves on their guests being comfortable in the tower," Kara explained.

"She sounds like the kind of person I'd love to do business with," Lena commented.

"She's an amazing woman. She and Tony are a great team. He's the mind and she's the business. A few years ago, he gave her complete control of Stark industries, making the final jump from weapons manufacturing to green tech and humanitarian efforts," Kara said proudly. Lena looked at her with a fond smile.

"I'm really glad you found these people, Kara. Glad that you weren't alone all this time," Lena said gently. Kara turned to her and suddenly hugged the raven haired woman.

"I missed you all so much. I can somewhat imagine what Alex went through, but I'm sorry for everything that happened. I'm sorry I only told you my identity right before Rhea sent me away, that we never really got a chance to talk about it," Kara said as she pulled out of the hug.

"I was never mad Kara. I had an inkling when I first met you. Clarke Kent shows up in my office with someone who wasn't even a reporter? Well that raised some eyebrows," Lena said in amusement. Kara laughed as the elevator stopped. As she got out, she turned back and stopped the door from closing.

"Hey, I meant to ask you; would you like to come with me tomorrow to meet up with a scientist in Wakanda? Alex is also more than welcome to come but I think you'd enjoy it more," Kara offered. Lena looked excited.

"If this scientist is anything like Tony, I'm sure I'll enjoy myself," Lena said. Kara smirked.

"Don't tell Tony, but I think she's smarter than him."

Lena's eyes widened in delight. "We'll let you know," She said excitedly as Kara let the door close.

Alone in her room, she stripped down on her way to the shower.

It felt divine. Often times due to her powers, she couldn't exactly enjoy cold or hot showers, but this time she was taking full advantage of it. She was halfway done when she heard the door to the bathroom open and someone stepped in the shower. Turning around, she smiled and wrapped her arms around Wanda's neck before planting a loose kiss on her lips.

"Hey babe. How was shopping?" She asked with a dopey grin.

"Good, I got everything I needed to get with some help from Maria," Wanda said, pecking Kara on the lips again.

The two showered together, making idle chat and just enjoying each other's company.

When they were finished, they dried off and changed into fresh clothes before heading upstairs.

Dinner was almost done being made, a combination of grilled food, barbecue, salads of various kinds, and dozens of different drinks.

"Something smells good!" Kara shouted as she stepped out of the elevator and made her way over to the table. Tony came over from the couch area and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Figured now that everything has calmed down, we could celebrate," He said simply. Kara smiled in thanks as she headed to the table. Everyone was gathered, even the people from Earth's one and thirty-eight. Tony stood up on a seat and tapped his glass.

"If I could have everyones attention, which it should be on me anyway," He said, only to get hit in the face with a hotdog bun.

"Boo," Pepper shouted. He gave her a smirk before turning to the small crowd of humans, meta-humans, enhanced humans, and one alien.

"Anyways, as I was saying, we've all been through a lot in the last few years. We've fought off alien invasions, lost and gained new friends, found happiness and love in unexpected places, found new family where we never thought we'd find it. Through it all, we've come out stronger, and I think, better because of those experiences. This team has struggled in the past, and I firmly believe that if it hadn't been for you, Kara, that the Avengers would've been a thing of the past. So, you adorable, loveable, rambunctious Kryptonian, thank you. You are the best of us, a hero for the world with a heart of gold," Tony said as he raised a drink. Kara started to say something but Tony stopped her.

"You know, I've been a bad friend Kara. For the last few years," tony stopped to look at her with a devious look. "We haven't celebrated your birthday."

Kara went wide eyed as Wanda wrapped her arms around her Kara's waste in a hug from behind, planting a gentle kiss behind Kara's ear.

"So when Alex told Nat that she and her friends got together on your birthday for the last two years, she realized we hadn't celebrated yours and came straight to me," Tony said. Kara looked at Nat and rolled her eyes. The spy just shrugged innocently and took a sip of her beer.

"I'm gonna get you back Nat," Kara said with a grin.

"Bring it blondie," She said. Kara laughed.

"So thanks to Wanda, we figured out what would be an appropriate first present to make up for the five year drought," Nat said as she looked at the elevator. Several tower cooks stepped out with multiple plates covered by silver domes. Upon setting down the platters, the removed the lids and Kara's eyes got wide as drool slipped past her lips.

There were three platters of potstickers.

"They're all for you," Wanda whispered, and Kara swore her heart stopped from happiness.

"Now I believe Alex has a few words," Tony said. Kara perked up and turned towards her older slash younger sister.

"Kara. I know we got off to a rough start when we first got here, and that's my fault…but someone talked to me and kinda filled in the gaps and I understand. I'm so happy that you found a family to be part of, a team that you can trust. You've grown, and I couldn't be prouder of you," Alex said as a lone tear slid down her face. Kara walked toward her sister and wrapped her in a hug.

"I know you're not coming back to stay with us," Alex whispered. Kara stiffened for a second until Alex continued. "I get it. You've built a life and I understand. I'm sad you won't be staying, but I was hoping you might at least be able to visit." Kara nodded quickly, tears in her own eyes as she clung to her sister.

"Of course I'll visit. You can't keep me away," She whispered back.

Alex pulled away and looked at the woman who would always be her baby sister.

"Come on. Your potstickers are getting cold," Alex said. Kara's eyes got wide before turning quickly back to the delectable meat stuffed dough pouches.

 **Okay so, this fluffy thing will continue for another two chapters. Once this small series of nice peaceful chapters is over, we get into the action. Now, Captain Marvel.**

 **She'll be introduced a little bit after infinity war, and she'll have a bigger role to play. Thanks for everyone that commented their suggestions, I greatly appreciate them.**

 **Thank you once again.**


	42. Chapter 42: Wakanda

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Wakanda**

After all was said and done, the party had been a great bonding experience for everybody.

Except Kara.

Kara had to sit and listen no matter where she went, since her hearing was getting stronger, to the stories Alex told everyone about her. The longer Alex told stories, the worse it became and soon Kara's face was as red as Wanda's energy.

Everyone was howling laughter at Kara's experience with soap and thinking it was candy.

"I don't know how she did it, but somehow she even managed to cough up a few bubbles!" Alex said through tears. Nat lost her composure for a brief second and snorted, something that caused everyone else to break down in more laughter.

"Well how was I supposed to know! I had only been on Earth for two days!" Kara defended.

"Mom felt so bad, but I distinctly remember that she tried so hard to not laugh that she had to have dad take over," Alex explained. Kara groaned.

"She told me she had to go do something else!"

Alex laughed again.

"Well payback's a bitch, Alex. I seem to remember someone's 'edgy' days. Ripped jeans, leather jackets, quite a bit of eyeliner, band tee's, the hair," Kara said smugly.

"Now wait a minute," Alex said, her face blanching. Kara looked at her devilishly.

"I have a hand drawn picture downstairs and you know how good my memory is when it comes to people. Maybe I'll show Lena the Alex from two thousand and eight, cat scratch eyebrows and all," Kara taunted. Alex paled and then looked to her wife who looked about ready tackle Kara and beg her for that picture.

The party wound down after that. People going to their floors to sleep, others going to the kitchen to get more food, some to the bathroom, and others to watch TV.

Kara and Wanda were cuddled up on the couch just enjoying each other's company when Alex came up and sat by them. Kara shifted and wrapped one of her arms around Alex.

"Happy birthday, Kara," Alex whispered. Kara smiled and hugged her sister closer.

"I hate you so much for those stories," Kara said, but the smile on her face let Alex know she didn't mean it.

"Well I've missed five birthdays, had to embarrass you somehow," Alex murmured. Kara chuckled before leaning her head back down to Wanda's lap.

"I'm pretty sure I'm physically older than you now. It has been five years for me," Kara said. Alex quirked an eyebrow before turning to lean back against the couch.

"Nah. Once a baby sister, always a baby sister. Basically, you were in middle school and jumped ahead a few grades," Alex said. Kara gawked at her sister's logic.

"I hate to take Kara's side against you babe, but that's not how that works," Lena said in amusement. She walked up behind Alex and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Betrayed by my love," Alex said dramatically, hand over her heart. "You wound me."

"You know you love me," Lena said as she kissed Alex again.

"Alright ladies. You're traumatizing me here," Kara said as she covered her eyes, though the grin that wasn't covered by her hand betrayed her joking nature.

"Oh hush. Don't think we haven't seen you and Wanda making out in the kitchen," Nat said.

"In the gym," Steve said.

"In the elevator," Pepper added.

"And in the ba-" Tony was about to say but Kara cut him off.

"Alright we get it!" Kara said.

"Well somebody has to call out the Girl of Steel every now and again," Tony said with a grin. Kara rolled her eyes before looking at Wanda.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Steve and I were talking to Shuri earlier and she asked when we'd visit. I said I'd join Steve when he goes to see Bucky in the morning. Wanna come with me?" Kara asked. Wanda nodded.

"Of course! Shuri's fun to be around," Wanda said with a smile. Kara's face lit up with a grin as she pressed a quick kiss to Wanda's lips.

"Awesome. Oh, that reminds me," Kara said as she sat up and looked over at Ales and Lena. "Are you guys coming with us? Shuri really wants to meet you and I'm sure you'd absolutely love Wakanda."

"Yeah. Lena and I talked about it earlier. We'd love to go. It's funny, the longer we stay here, the more this feels like a vacation," Alex said.

"I know. It's nice though so I'm not complaining," Lena said.

"You'll absolutely love Wakanda," Kara said, a little smirk on her face as she thought about what Lena and Alex's reactions might be.

"Oh, don't do that! I remember that look. What are you not telling us?" Alex asked. Kara smirked harder.

"Oh nothing." Kara's look was devious as she spoke, mischievous glint in her eye. She had such a great prank planned out already.

When morning rolled around, Kara reluctantly got out of bed where Wanda was tangled around her. The redhead groaned in protest at the loss of Kara's above average heat.

"Come on babe. We gotta get up if we don't want Steve to leave without us," Kara reminded. Wanda groaned as she sat up in bed, her eyes barely opened, and hair a mess.

Kara still thought she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on.

Looking up towards the ceiling, Kara spoke. "FRIDAY, can you let me know if Alex and Lena are awake? If they aren't, can you try and wake them up for me?"

"Of course," The AI said. After a moment, her voice came back. "They are awake. Would you like me to send a message?"

"Yes. Tell them Wanda and I will be down in about fifteen to twenty minutes and we'll get breakfast in the penthouse," Kara said. The room went silent and Kara found clothes to change into as Wanda got out of bed with another groan. The blonde smiled warmly before she tossed Wanda her favorite red shirt and snapback. The pair changed in comfortable silence as Kara slipped on her favorite shirt and pair of shorts, slipped on her shoes, put on a hat, and headed for the elevator to wait for Wanda.

When the redhead was finished, she joined Kara and they got on the elevator which took them to the floor Alex and Lena were on.

"Hey!" Kara said as the pair hopped into the elevator.

"Hey you two," Alex said as she gave a side hug to her sister. She looked over when Wanda only gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Don't mind her. She's one of those 'don't talk to me until I've had some coffee' people," Kara said. Alex nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. That was the Lena from Earth two. Although in her case the first cup of coffee had to be Irish and then she needed three more before she was awake enough. Any time before that, she was a real demon and you didn't want to get on her bad side," Alex said.

"Thankfully Wanda's not that bad," Kara said while laughing.

Wanda gave an unhappy grunt as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Aww I'm sorry babe," Kara said in a teasing tone. The doors to the elevator opened and the redhead stepped out without another word, coffee maker springing to life and several mugs floating through the air with a red hue around them. Kara got to work making breakfast as the ingredients floated around her before settling on the counter.

"Thanks babe," Kara said absently as she cracked the eggs and set bacon and sausages on the stove. Alex and Lena sat at the bar watching the display, how the two worked with each other.

It was a sight to see.

Right as breakfast was finishing up, Steve and Nat exited the elevator and Kara looked over.

"Hey! Nat's coming too?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. She's our pilot since she doesn't trust me to fly yet," Steve said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well I mean…the last time you did fly the plane crashed," Nat said, snorting privately to herself. Steve stared at her with an incredulous look before he smiled and laughed.

"That's fair," He said with a shrug, still chuckling to himself.

Once everyone had eaten, they loaded onto the quinjet for a long flight.

"Come on. You guys gotta see this," Kara said as she stood out of her seat and waved Alex and Lena over. They were just starting to fly over Wakandan airspace when Alex and Lena were able to look out of the cockpit window. Nobody but Kara saw the smirk on Nat's face.

It was all going to plan.

"Why are we flying so low over the terrain?" Alex asked.

"Height restrictions," Nat said, cutting off any further questions by putting on her headphones and checking a few instruments.

"This is AQ- Zero Three on approach, dropping to twenty six hundred and changing the heading to zero three zero," Nat said into the mic.

"Roger that AQ- Zero Three. You're clear to enter," An accented voice said over the system.

"Um. Are you gonna pull up?" Alex asked when she noticed that Natasha was making no moves to avoid the rocky hill they were headed towards. Nobody else said anything and it didn't do much to ease Alex and Lena's nerves at seeing the rocks getting closer.

Everyone got a kick when the married couple cringed as the quinjet flew through the shield projector. Alex noticed that they hadn't crashed and cracked one eye open to see Kara smirking.

"That was for the time you ate all my marshmallows. Just wait until I get you back for shooting me out of the sky," Kara said as she walked toward the front of the plane.

"Seems we're getting a royal escort," Nat commented as she saw the royal guards around King T'Challa, the Queen mother, and princess Shuri on the landing pad.

"Wait, royalty?" Lena asked. Kara nodded.

"Do we bow or anything like that?" Alex asked. Kara looked at them with a funny face.

"Duh. They're royalty," She said.

When the quinjet landed, Kara, Nat, Wanda, and Steve stepped out first. Kara sent a wink at the two royals as Alex and Lena stepped out. Immediately they bent at the waist before T'Challa stopped them.

"We don't do that here," He said. Shuri and Kara were both laughing while Steve and Nat had amused smirks.

"This is why you're one of my favorites," Shuri said as she calmed down.

"Now _that_ was for shooting me out of the sky," Kara said with a laugh.

"Oh har har. Kara's got jokes," Alex said with a sarcastic eye roll. Kara hip checked her sister good naturedly before pulling Alex and Lena along.

"Alex, Lena, this is Princess Shuri. She's King T'Challa's little sister and lead research and developer here in Wankanda," Kara said. Shuri's excitable nature got the better of her and she jumped forward, grabbing onto Alex and Lena's hands faster than they could anticipate.

"So you are from Kara's original Universe? How different was it? Kara can only tell me of her own experiences, but you must have vastly different," Shuri rapid fired her questions at the two universe jumpers.

"Shuri, our guests have been on a long flight. Let us take them inside and allow them to relax before you ask your questions," Queen Ramonda said.

"Sorry mother," Shuri replied, looking every bit the teenager she was.

"Actually, no disrespect, but I was hoping I could see how Bucky is doing," Steve interjected. The Queen smiled gently at him.

"There is no disrespect, he is your brother in all but blood. T'Challa will take you to him while Shuri and I take care of everyone else," she said kindly. Steve looked grateful as he followed T'Challa off the landing pad.

The Queen, the princess, and their escorts all lead the five women to a guest hall where food was set out as well as drinks.

"It's so good to see you and Wanda again, Kara," Ramonda said. Kara and Wanda smiled as the blonde spoke.

"It's wonderful to be here. The sun is always so bright here and the people always manage to remind me of home. So respectful of each other," Kara said. Ramonda looked at her daughter with a smirk.

"Not this one. Always antagonizing her brother in some form or another."

"It's not like I do it all the time," Shuri defended.

"In any case, when Steve said that he was going to visit Bucky, I wanted to come along and bring my sister and her wife along so I could see their reactions to Wakanda. I have to admit, they haven't let me down so far," Kara said, the mirth in her eyes clear. She was waiting for when Shuri would show them the lab.

"Hey Alex?" Kara asked. Her sister looked at her. "Did you bring your alien gun with you?"

Immediately a loud and excited gasp filled the room.

"You have an _alien gun!"_ Shuri said, already on her feet and staring at Alex with a burning look in her eyes.

Alex pulled up her shirt, revealing a very compact pistol shaped device. Shuri walked closer with wide eyes, a look that meant she was eager to tear it apart.

"Mother, we're heading to the lab," Shuri said, leaving no time for her mother to get in a word because she grabbed Alex by the wrist and pulled her along to the lab at a quick pace.

Lena stood there dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"That, Lena, was Shuri pulling Alex along to the RnD lab in the basement of the castle. The very big lab that you will lose your mind at seeing," Kara said. Lena looked at Kara for a moment, then to the Queen because Lena was raised to always show respect. When Ramonda nodded, Lena took off after the princess and her wife, a guard right behind her.

"There's the reaction I was waiting for," Kara said, an amused grin on her face.

"I wonder who will tire of who first," Wanda said.

"Your friends," Ramonda declared. "Shuri's love of knowledge knows no equal and she will likely talk them to death."

Kara laughed as she stood up, offering her hand to the queen.

"If you'll excuse me, your highness, I think I'll go see if there's anything to be done to save them," Kara said with a laugh.

"Of course. No sense hanging around with an old woman such as myself," Ramonda said, a smirk on her face.

"Nonsense!" Kara declared. "You're not old in anyway. Now Steve, Steve's old, so's Bucky, maybe even me. But you? Not even close," Kara said. Ramonda laughed gently before shooing Wanda and Kara out towards the lab.

"Go. Be with your friends and family," She said. Kara nodded and entwined her hand with Wanda's before setting off down the hall.

They were just outside of the door when they heard Lena fangirling over some of Shuri's tech. they opened the door and Lena was practically drooling.

"Okay babe let's not drool on the very fancy and expensive tech," Alex said. Lena looked at her like a kicked puppy.

"But-but babe it's a quantum powered hover engine!" Lena whined. Kara had to stifle her giggles at Lena's look.

"She's been studying it since we got here. Alex wants to see more of the lab, but Lena got focused on this almost immediately," Shuri explained as she looked through her data pad.

"I'm surprised you're not talking their ears off and gathering biometric data. They are human after all," Kara commented. Shuri hummed before flipping the data pad to show several numbers and measurements on the screen. Shuri smiled.

"Who says I'm not taking measurements."

"Oh, very clever," Wanda commented. Shuri looked at her before apologizing.

"I've been so caught up in talking with them that I forgot to say hi to you as well. It's good to see you again Wanda," Shuri said as she went in for hug.

"It's good to see you as well, my friend. We really should get together for a girls day, all of us," Wanda said.

"I would love that!" Shuri gushed as she looked over the data. Kara admired her multitasking abilities.

"So what have you learned from the interdimensional humans?" Kara asked with a smile. Shuri looked up and smiled broadly.

"It's fascinating! They're vibrating at a slightly different frequency, the same as you! I discounted it because you're an alien and I thought it was your physiology, but now it's true! Our dimensions vibrate at a different frequency!" Shuri shouted. Kara had to lean back in the face of Shuri's discovery.

"I think you and Barry Allen would get along great. I would've brought him with me, but I wanted just Alex and Lena to meet you," Kara said. Shuri looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"You wanted them to meet me specifically?" She asked. Kara nodded.

"Of course. You're one of the smartest most energetic people I know, and I haven't known you long at all. I think you're brilliant and I've always admired the work you've been doing in your outreach programs across the world," Kara said. Shuri nodded, not really sure what to say.

She knew that she and Kara were friends, certainly not the best of, but they could be closer with time. Her friends had asked her how she became friends with Supergirl of all people.

The answer had been simple, when Kara had found out about the true nature of Wakanda's technology, she had flown to the nearest outreach program and requested to speak to the person in charge, which Shuri was on the day that Supergirl had stopped by. Shuri had been stunned when Supergirl shook her hand, and even more so when she had asked to speak in private.

" _I admit that the reason for this sudden appearance is a little selfish in nature, but I hope you'll hear me out," She said._

" _Okay?" Shuri said, skeptical but still excited to meet someone her brother respected._

" _I'm not sure if you know or not, but your brother may have told you since he signed the new accords, but I'm not human. I come from a planet called Krypton. It's gone now but I was wondering if I could maybe share the technological achievements of my people with you?" Kara asked._

 _Shuri stood stunned. T'Challa had mentioned Supergirl's true heritage, and Shuri had wanted to meet her, but she didn't think it would happen. Now, here was Supergirl, asking if she could share her people's technologies._

" _What kind of things did you have in mind?" Shuri asked with a megawatt smile_

When Shuri's friends back home had asked her how she was friends with Supergirl, Shuri's response had always been 'how could they not be friends?' Kara was kind, even when she had lived a life filled with more loss then most could ever endure. She was gentle when she had the strength of the titans.

"Oh, before I forget! We had another scheduled test of the OmegaHedron prototype. Interested in seeing the test?" Shuri asked.

"An OmegaHedron? Clarke mentioned that when he gave us the BetaHedron to test out on the portal but he didn't go into detail," Alex said.

"Well first, I'm surprised Kal even offered you a BetaHedron. Second, an OmegaHedron is its big brother. Where a BetaHedron can power a house for seven years, an OmegaHedron could power a city for ten," Kara explained. "At a much more efficient rate than any nuclear plant."

"Alex, I want one," Lena mock whispered. Alex laughed as she kissed her wife with a smirk.

"Okay honey. Lemme just find the right materials and we'll see what we can do."

"It won't be a problem. Here, when you go back, you can take the blueprints we've made and a copy of the notes. We've made several Beta's so far, it's the Omega's and the bonding process we're having difficulty with," Shuri said.

"What happened with the last test? It didn't blow up, did it?" Kara asked.

"Oh no. Nothing like that. We had to pull the plug early when our sensors detected micro fracturing around the output port. We've already got a plan to reinforce the area," Shuri said.

"It sounds like the fusion generator is maybe just a smidge off balance inside the casing. Reinforcement should fix it, but just in case, look at the alignment, see if that might clear up the issue," Kara suggested. Shuri wrote it down on her holopad immediately and brought up a three-D rendered model. Lena looked downright impressed as Wanda moved over to Alex.

"Nerds, amiright," Wanda joked. Alex snorted as she watched her wife and sister work together with a child genius.

"Oh, totally. Look," Alex said as she turned to face the red head. Wanda gave her her undivided attention. "I'm sorry, for hurting Kara like I did. I know she's very forgiving, but I have a feeling you aren't the same way. I know we kind of all shook hands but that didn't feel right, so I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, Alex," Wanda said, a faraway look in her eye as she remembered the same words Kara had given her during the Ultron debacle. Alex smiled and held out her hand, which Wanda took.

Neither of them noticed the soft look Kara was giving them.

 **Okay, so the ending of this chapter was kind of hard. No idea why, but it was. I can't tell you how many times I rewrote that, but it was a lot.**

 **Also sorry about the delay. I was busy dosgsitting yesterday and got sidetracked.**


	43. Chapter 43: A Bunch of Reunions

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Forty-three: A Bunch of Reunions**

The Wakanda trip lasted for another day, and they even ended up flying home without Steve since he wanted to stay with Bucky for a bit longer.

They were on the way back when Kara got a call.

"Hey Daisy!"

" _Hey Kara. Sorry to call you like this, but I don't think I'll be able to make it down to you. Just had a mission briefing and I'm being sent out to Europe,"_ Daisy said. Kara frowned.

"Everything okay? I'm depowered right now but maybe I can talk maybe talk someone into it?" Kara asked. Daisy chuckled.

" _No, it's okay. Coulson kinda wants to keep this on the DL for now until we can figure out what's going on_ ," Daisy said.

"Alright Daisy. Be safe and give either me or Wanda a call if things get bad," Kara said.

" _Don't worry sis. May's trained me, I'll be just fine_ ," Daisy said.

"Alright. We'll talk later depending on when your missions done. I'll see you around." Kara said before she hung up.

"Daisy can't make it?" Wanda asked. Kara shook her head.

"Who's Daisy?" Alex asked.

"Daisy's pretty much another sister. Nat's like, my best friend, but Daisy understood me better right from the start," Kara explained. Alex looked at her for a moment before standing up inside the surprisingly large cabin of the quinjet. She sat down with her sister and took hold of her hand.

"Tell me about her?" she asked. Kara smiled as she began talking about Daisy and how the two met. The two talked for hours with Alex asking questions every now and again with Kara answering what she could without going through Daisy's personal stuff. They were done talking when they landed back in New York, but as they were getting off the Quinjet, Alex put a hand on Kara's shoulder and stopped her, telling Lena to go on ahead. Kara asked Wanda to do the same, and once they were alone, Kara looked back at her sister.

"What's up?" She asked. Alex smiled gently.

"Nothing I'm just…I'm happy that you had someone like Daisy to talk to. Watching Clint's memory, seeing you like you were, that was hard. I'm proud of you for pulling yourself out of that," Alex said.

"It wasn't easy, but I had my friends with me. I had you with me, in a way. At first, I thought, 'what would Alex do?' and then I did something similar," Kara said, remembering those early days.

"Well I'm glad I could help you," Alex said genuinely. Kara pat her on the back.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. we've been flying for a bit and without my powers, I'm really feeling it." Kara groaned as she stretched out her cramped muscles. Her powers were due back soon and she couldn't wait. As Alex and Kara were walking towards the door that led into the penthouse, the blonde looked at her sister.

"Hey, what do you think about Wanda and I coming back with you guys for a few days? We wouldn't be able to stay much longer but I think we could swing a few days," Kara asked. Alex gave her a warm smile.

"I'd love that very much," Alex said quietly. The two linked their hands together and entered. Cisco and Harrison were there, which was a surprise since they hadn't been seen for days. Mostly due to drooling over the lab downstairs and talking with Vision whenever they could.

"Just the woman we needed to see," Cisco said. Alex gave him a look that said 'go on.' "We got a signal through the extrapolator. Caitlyn says that the power grid is back on and that it's been strengthened. We won't fry the grid on our return."

"That's awesome!" Alex said, a relieved breath. Caitlyn had warned them of the possibility of there not being a return home, to here that they could was welcome news.

"So, what? We can come and go as we please?" Kara asked. Cisco looked a little sheepish.

"Yeeeaahhhh not so much. Caitlyn said that the stabilizing coils were fried. Oliver scrounged up money to replace them, but they aren't cheap. Unless we can make them strong enough to withstand multiple trips, it won't be practical," Cisco explained. Lena smirked.

"Well then we'll just go back to our earth with the portal generator and I'll be able to pay for the rest," Lena said.

"Oh yeah," Cisco said. "Forgot you were a billionaire."

Alex rolled her eyes as she pressed a quick kiss to Lena's cheek.

"Good idea babe," Alex said. Kara turned to Wanda as the science nerds were conversing about the plans for the blueprints.

"Hey babe?" Kara asked. Wanda turned to the blonde. "Wanna go with them for a few days? There're some people I'd love for you to meet. Actually meet, not just see them in my head," Kara said, a small giggle the Wanda found adorable at the end.

"Of course, love. I'd love to do that. It'll be like an extended vacation," Wanda said. Kara laughed, her face scrunching up a little.

"Yeah, I guess it would be," She said in amusement. "I guess it's settled. Alex and everyone else will probably leave tomorrow morning. We'll go with them and then two to three days on their earth, we'll come back here."

"That sounds lovely," Wanda said. Kara smiled and puckered her lips, leaning in as Wanda did the same. The two's lips met gently as their hands intertwined. They stopped when they needed to breathe.

"Come on," Kara whispered in Wanda's ear. "Let's get back to our floor." Kara enjoyed the shiver that ran down Wanda's spine at her words and the two quickly went to the elevator, ignoring the snickering as the door closed.

"They're such children," Kara said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well were they wrong? Were we going to do anything?" Wanda asked suggestively.

"Oh…I dunno," Kara said innocently.

Two hours later, Wanda was panting on the bed as Kara cleaned up the mess from the destroyed headboard.

"Well I definitely didn't think that would happen," Kara said, referring to her powers coming back in full right as Wanda made her-

"Honestly, I'm not that surprised," Wanda said.

"Really now? So, you knew that would happen?" Kara asked with a smirk as she threw the pieces of the headboard in the trash can. Once that was done, she climbed ack into bed and Wanda snuggled into her side, head on Kara's chest as the blonde ran her hand up and down Wanda's back.

"Well, I didn't think it would be so…explosive," Wanda said, a self-satisfied look on her face. Kara leaned forward and placed a kiss on the crown of Wanda's head before laying back.

"I should blow out my powers more often," Kara said absentmindedly. Wanda snorted before reaching over and turning off the dimmed lights completely.

"Goodnight, my love," Wanda said in an amused tone.

"Goodnight, my _twilight star,"_ Kara responded.

They were in a rush for the three-slash-week long trip while they were on Earth thirty-eight. The council wasn't too happy, but Clint had volunteered to come out of retirement for one week, even bringing along Scott Lang to further entice the council.

Eventually they'd agreed, and Supergirl was officially given a leave of absence.

The group of interdimensional travelers met up in the penthouse.

"You two come back safe and sound, you hear?" Tony said as he gave a hug to Kara and Wanda

"Don't worry, Tony. We'll be back before you know it," Kara assured. Tony smirked as Nat came up behind him.

"Is the big bad Ironman worried about the Girl of Steel?" Nat asked sarcastically. Kara laughed as she hugged Nat.

"Ha! Ironman versus Girl of Steel? I never thought about it, but does that mean I'm better then you?" Kara teased. Tony gaped like a fish before looking smug.

"Well I don't see several billion dollars in _your_ bank account."

Kara threw her head back and laughed before laying her arms across Tony's shoulders in a side hug.

"Touché, Tony. Touché," Kara said. Steve gave her a handshake as she looked at Vision. Kara had asked him and Tony, as a favor, to monitor the energy pattern so she might be able to duplicate it and use Shuri's Omegahedrons to power up a portal. That way she could visit whenever she wanted.

Despite this being her home, she'd love to go visit her sister whenever she pleased. It would be just like if she was in another state and wanted to visit, except, you know, this would be across dimensions instead.

No big deal.

Vision gave a nod as he flipped a few switches and the technology around the landing pad came to life. This wasn't just for measurements and data; it was also a failsafe incase the portal either didn't stabilize or didn't collapse once everyone was through.

After several temporary goodbyes, everyone stood in the middle of the landing pad as Lena pulled a device out of her bag. It was about as long as her forearm and wide as her thigh with a small antenna on top. She detached a small handheld remote and began fiddling with a dial on the side, the antenna on the top of the device began to swivel around. It created a weird electrical sphere around the group that shimmered and got brighter, pulsing every few seconds. The pulsing got brighter and faster, a hum beginning to accompany it that picked up in tempo. When it reached the crescendo, Gypsy, Cicsco, Barry, and Jay all hit it with their powers.

A singularity opened up in the middle of the sphere, swallowing the group whole. The speedsters and the breachers grabbed hold of somebody and guided them to the correct portal entrance.

Kara's ears popped as the portal faded away and she realized they were in the sub-basement lab of the particle accelerator on Earth one. She looked around, how different yet similar the technology around her was to the stuff Tony had back home.

She grew concerned when she heard retching noises behind her, only to see Wanda double over. She rushed over in a gust of wind, holding her girlfriend's hair back as Barry brought over a trashcan. Wanda didn't vomit, but she didn't look to good as she stood up cradling the trashcan to her chest.

"Sorry about that," Barry said sheepishly as he looked at the redhead. "It's a bit of a process going through a portal for the first time. I assumed you would be alright, so I'm sorry for that."

"It's alright, Barry," Wanda said as she took a deep breath through her nose. "It was an accident."

Kara looked away from her girlfriend and took a moment to look around the room at the faces she hadn't seen back home.

"Oliver? Sarah?" Kara asked as she stepped forward.

"I thought you," She pointed at Oliver. "Were in Starling City or…something close to that and Sara. I thought you were time traveling," Kara said.

"Well," Oliver started. "With Barry out of Central city, he asked if I could watch over it for him. I left my team in charge of Star city," He explained. Kara looked at Sara and the blonde gave a charming smile.

"When Barry managed to get a hold of us and said you were missing, we came back here and I had Gideon give us what she could about trans-dimensional portal generation. It was because of her we figured out that the further into the multiverse you go, that more power is required. It's why Barry can only go to so many earths, and Jay can go just a little bit further. Their power is limited. Funnily enough, our original idea to find you was a relay race type thing. We'd have a speedster travel as far as they could, find a speedster at their max Earth, and as if they'd repeat the process. Glad we didn't try that otherwise we'd still be here," Sarah said. Kara laughed, mostly to herself.

"Yeah I guess you would," She said. She pulled Oliver and Sarah in for a hug, and though Oliver tried, it was awkwardly returned. Sarah cleared her throat and gave a pointed look towards Wanda, who was standing off to the side watching Kara with loving eyes.

"Oh, right! Introductions," Kara said as she zipped over and grabbed Wanda's hand. "This is my girlfriend from whatever number Earth we were on," Kara said. Sara sauntered over, as she usually did, she had seduced a queen after all, and got a good look at Wanda. The redheads blush lit up her face as Sara unabashedly looked her over.

"You sure know how to pick em.'" She teased. Kara laughed as her hand naturally sought out Wanda's, eventually finding it and threading Wanda's fingers into her own.

"I sure do," Kara fondly said as she pressed a kiss to Wanda's cheek.

"As much as I love the basement," a voice said from behind a wall of insulated wires. "Do you think we could maybe go up to the main floor?" Kara looked up and saw Caitlyn Snow, a researcher she had met during the dominator invasion.

"Caitlyn! You look great!" Kara exclaimed as she walked up the stairs.

"It's good to see you too, Kara," Caitlyn said calmly as she embraced someone she considered a friend. Kara stood back and studied her for a moment, her mind going back to when she had first met the brunette. It became clear what had changed.

"You're not wearing your power dampener," Kara observed. Caitlyn was surprised but managed to nod.

"Yeah. I've been practicing a lot, even helping Barry and Cisco when they need it," Caitlyn said. Kara slugged her in the shoulder, though not hard, and sent her a grin.

"Knew you had it in you," Kara said proudly. Caitlyn smiled and began walking up the stairs.

"So, I figured we should head upstairs, give your girlfriend some time to recuperate before we send you on your way," Caitlyn said. Kara nodded and followed after her, Wanda, Alex, Oliver, Sara, and some of team Flash. Lena, Harrison, Jay, and Cisco stayed behind.

"You go upstairs, babe," Lena said as she side-hugged Alex. "I'm gonna stay down here with the boys and Pre-emptively work on the math to get Kara back home from our universe," Lena said. Alex nodded and kissed her wife before heading upstairs.

Wanda and Kara walked up the spiraling ramp into the main lab that team Flash operated out of. Kara gave out an appreciative whistle as she saw the tech.

"You guys must have your own Tony stark or something here," Kara said, Wanda laughing beside her.

"Who?" Oliver asked. Kara looked at him with amusement.

"Basically you but less…broody. Also richer," Kara said with a teasing smirk. Oliver scoffed in good nature as he sat down in a spinning chair.

"So does this guy use a bow and arrow as well?" Caitlyn asked. Kara snorted.

"Oh Rao! Tony using a bow and arrow would be quite the sight! No. Tony is the tech genius. Clint, hawkeye, is our archer," Kara explained.

"So what does Tony do?" Sara asked.

"What's his name on your team? Ray palmer?" Kara asked. Sara nodded and comprehension dawned on her face. "He's sorta similar except Tony uses an armored suit with repulsor tech and energy weapons. There's no shrinking involved. That's a totally separate guy," Kara said nonchalantly. Sara nodded like she wasn't impressed but totally was.

Everyone talked on and off for about an hour before Alex called it and they all went back down in the basement.

"I'd love to see you guys again some time," Kara said as she hugged team Flash as well as Oliver and Sara.

"We'd love to have you. You have the tech now to get from your earth to either of ours now when you get home, so we fully expect you to visit," Barry said. Kara hugged him before stepping away, Cisco behind the group.

"All aboard the Cisco inter-dimensional train," the breacher said. Gypsy rolled her eyes at the man as Kara and Wanda joined the group.

With Earth thirty-eight being so close to Earth one, Cisco could use his normal powers to take the entire group back to Kara's original universe. The blue portal came to life, swirling with no real shape. The group all stepped inside, and the portal disappeared.

They exited out of the portal on top of the L-Corp building. Kara immediately made sure Wanda wasn't suffering any ill effects this time. Thankfully she wasn't.

"Hey Kara," Alex called from behind. Kara looked up in time to see the portal Cisco had made disappear. She focused all her attention on her sister, allowing her to see she was nervous about something.

"Look. I know I said that things were different around here, and I meant that, but I didn't tell you one thing because I knew how you'd react. I'd hoped to be able to tell you in private but there never really seemed to be a good time," Alex said. Kara's brows scrunched together.

"Okay?"

"When you disappeared, there were some people who didn't believe it at first. There were others who did. That was all to be expected. But…when you never came back…some people took it too far. They deified you," Alex explained.

"What?" Kara whispered in shocked confusion.

"The DEO tried to put a stop to it, not because it disrespected you or anything, but because it was too dangerous. Small churches dedicated to you were being destroyed or bombed every other week. Finally, to appease get the worshipers to stop building churches, the president ordered that a statue be built in your honor," Alex said.

"So, what are you saying though?" Kara asked.

"What we're saying is, we think it would be best if you laid low. I know that if something were to happen, you'd want to get involved…save the day and all that," Lena jumped.

"We're asking you not to. Most of the world thinks your dead now and the churches have almost all but disappeared. If you came back now…we don't know what would happen," Alex said. Kara looked at her sister and considered Alex's words.

She was uncomfortable with the idea of being worshipped. It had happened for a brief moment back in Sokovia during a small riot; it felt wrong to her.

Weirdly enough, it felt good to be dead. Back home, she didn't have to deal with anti-alien protestors or violence. Sure, there was resistance against the Avengers, but it was hardly the same thing.

She was going to enjoy this time with Alex and Lena. See her cousin, her adoptive mother, Winn, and James. She hadn't allowed herself to think of everybody in a long time, the weight of their memories would have crushed her.

"You know," Kara heard Wanda's voice on the wind. She turned around and saw her looking out over National city. "It looks like any other city," Wanda said. Kara chuckled.

"Well that's the beauty of National City. It isn't like any other city. Sure, it's similar, but it's got its unique charms, flavors that stand out," Kara said.

Of course, right at that moment, her stomach grumbled with hunger. Everyone shared a good laugh as Lena led them to the emergency staircase.

"We're going to have to sneak you in, ladies," Lena said. "Stay in the staircase and I'll go to my office closet and grab some hoodies."

Lena disappeared through the door, but not to Kara's eyes. Kara's eyes tracked Lena all the way to her office, the closet, and back out the door. But something caught her eye.

Her old pair of glasses that she used to use to disguise herself.

"You have my old glasses?" Kara asked as Lena reappeared. Lena stopped in her tracks and stared at Kara before taking a deep breath.

"Those first days when we thought you were dead were hard. I went to your apartment, to…try and feel close to you…I guess. I don't know what compelled me to do it but…I took one of your spare pairs. It seemed insignificant but to me, I don't know, it felt you were still here. So, I took them home with me, took them to the office and kept them there. When we realized there was a chance you were alive, that feeling helped to give me hope that we'd find you," Lena said, though it sounded more like a confession. Kara stepped forward and hugged her best friend.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you guys," She whispered.

"It's not your fault. Never," Lena said firmly. "Now come on. Your cousin has been waiting for your return ever since we left." Lena handed Wanda and Kara two pairs of hoodies and dark sunglasses.

"I don't think I need to explain how to keep low when you've been friends with spies for the past five years?" Lena asked. Kara chuckled as she zipped up the black hoodie and threw on her shades. She walked out the emergency stairwell door without another word.

She knew these hallways like the back of her hand. Not much had changed at all despite two years having gone by here. the group of women navigated quickly and quietly through the L-Corp building, avoiding employees and department heads. There was one nerve wracking moment where they ran into Lena's assistant, Eve, but Wanda had bewitched her mind for a brief moment and made her forget what she was even doing.

"She felt…wrong," Wanda had commented once they were out the door. Kara frowned.

"You and I can look into it. Maybe tell Lena and Alex after we pull a Lagos," Kara suggested quietly, referring to the time they spied on ex-HYDRA mercenary, crossbones. Wanda smirked before nodding in agreement.

Lena had her personal car and driver pull around the side entrance of the building. The four women got into the car, which was a nice downshift from Tony's usual flamboyant style, and drove for the DEO.

J'onn was waiting outside when the car came, and personally brought them into the building. He walked with a stern but calm attitude. Agents the group walked past stared at them funny, mostly Kara and Wanda since Alex and Lena together in the DEO had become a normal occurrence. They walked through multiple halls, past the detention centers, and up a set of stairs straight into J'onn's office.

"Secure office," J'onn said, his gruff voice a stark contrast to the smooth and confident director that was Nick Fury. A chime sounded a moment later and J'onn looked at Kara, an unreadable expression on his face before he surged forward and captured her in a hug. Kara hugged him back with as much strength as she dared use. J'onn pulled back a moment later, his facial expression fixed into his usual stern look.

"It's good to have you back, Kara," He said warmly. Kara smiled, knowing this was as open as he would ever be.

"It's good to see you again, J'onn," Kara said.

"Now," J'onn said "I believe there's someone else here to see you. He's on the roof." J'onn gave Kara his security clearance card to allow her through the door. Wanda followed behind her, holding Kara's hand in silent support since Wanda felt the blonde's nerves.

"Is it wrong that I'm nervous?" Kara whispered. "Maybe a little scared?"

Wanda turned Kara around and took both the blonde's hands in hers, using her powers to nudge Kara's head to look her in the eyes.

"It's not wrong. He's family that you haven't seen in five years. If I was separated from Pietro, for five years, I would be nervous too. Everything will be okay though," Wanda assured. Kara gave a nervous smile before turning to the roof access door. She took a few deep breaths before pushing the door open.

Standing in front of her with his back to them, a tall man with a dark flowing red cape stood on the edge of the roof. He turned around when the door fully opened to reveal the cousin who had been missing for two years. He had heard everything his cousin and the woman she was dating.

That was surprising to him, but not in a bad way.

"Kal?" Kara whispered.

"Hey cuz," Clarke said with his Kansas farmboy smile. Kara teared up as she laid eyes on the cousin she had missed. She surged forward and wrapped him in a hug with all her strength. He returned the hug himself and didn't say anything when he felt Kara shaking with silent sobs.

"I missed you so much," She whispered.

"I missed you too, Kara," He said. The last two survivors of Krypton separated before stepping back and studying each other. To Kara, Kal didn't look any different. But to Kal, Kara looked older, stronger. She carried herself with pride and confidence, in a way that not even her Supergirl persona had been. The redhead behind her stood in silent support, watching Kara with a love that reminded him of his wife, Lois.

"Would you mind introducing me?" He asked as he stepped further away from the ledge. Kara wiped her eyes before smiling brightly and taking hold of the redheads hand.

"Kal-El, this is my beloved Wanda Maximoff. Wanda, this is my cousin Kal," Kara said.

Kal smiled as he shook Wanda's hand.

"It's nice to meet someone so significant to Kara, though it does pose one problem," Kal said with a frown. Kara and Wanda tensed up, expecting some kind of scathing rebuke for their relationship.

"I owe Lois a weeks' worth of massages thanks to you," Kal said with a hearty laugh. Kara and Wanda both looked at him like he had lost his mind. Kal noticed their confusion and explained.

"Lois is my wife," He began for Wanda's benefit. "She bet me that Kara would come back with a significant other. Obviously I lost," Kal said. Kara shook her head fondly.

"How many times have I told you not to bet against that wife of yours," She chastised with a grin.

"Only a few dozen. I guess it just hasn't stuck yet," Kal said. He focused on something out in the distance, and out of habit Kara did the same. There was a bank robbery in progress. Kal looked at Kara helplessly before she jerked her head up.

"Go. Alex already told me I can't be seen," Kara said. Kal nodded and took off after giving one more hug to Kara and Wanda. The two women headed back down the stairs and slipped back into J'onn's office where Winn had been brought in.

"Holy shit, it's really you," Winn whispered as he rushed forward and hugged her. Kara hugged him back but just as quickly, they separated and Winn began talking a mile a minute, barely allowing Kara time to jump in. She put her hands on his shoulders and he stopped babbling.

"It's really me Winn. It's so good to see you too," She said.

"I have to go find James and tell him the great news!" Winn shouted suddenly as he rushed out the room. Kara's face scrunched up in confusion at the retreating form of her friend. Alex waved a hand.

"It's a thing. They became like, best buddies or something after you disappeared. They work together and fight low level threats with James as the guardian. It was bad at first, he barely got through his fights without getting hurt and he let his ego grow so big he started focusing articles from Catco towards the Guardian. It got so bad, Cat came back to National City and Catco and took back control," Alex explained.

"Wow. That's…a lot," Kara said. Alex and Lena nodded.

"Yeah. It wasn't pretty. Eventually, I convinced Alex to convince J'onn to train James. I never really cared for him, but I didn't want to see him get hurt," Lena said. Kara nodded before she heard Wanda yawn.

"Hey. Is there a place for us to stay for the next few days? Wanda seems pretty worn out from all the interdimensional jumping and if I'm being honest, I'm pretty worn out myself," Kara said as she took Wanda's hand. The redhead suspected Kara was worn out more emotionally than she was physically. The contact though proved it when she felt Kara's emotions.

Alex smiled softly as she also understood the emotions Kara must be feeling.

"Your old apartment isn't available unfortunately at the moment, so Alex and I made room for you in our penthouse," Lena said.

"What happened to my old apartment?" Kara asked. It wasn't her home anymore, but Kara still had plenty of great memories there. Alex got an ashamed look on her face.

"Well…the entire building was evacuated two days before we left to get you. There was some kind of parasite detected in the piping," Alex explained. Kara narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Uh huh," She said unbelievingly. "What really happened?'

Alex caved under her sisters knowing gaze.

"We've explained how bad it was for me in those first few weeks. I used to stay in your apartment to feel close to you, like Lena with your glasses. I got drunk off my ass one night and decided to make food. It burned, caught fire, and damaged quite a bit of your apartment. It missed anything of importance, but the fire department condemned the apartment and the one above it. All your stuff is sitting in a storage facility. I'm sorry Kara," Alex whispered. Kara shook her head sadly.

"Alex. That was just a place for me to stay. I know it had good memories in it but they're memories, things all in my head that I can revisit any time. Everything important is right in front of me and beside me," Kara said gently. Alex smiled at Kara's words, believing them. She also looked at Kara differently.

The blonde had unknowingly changed how Alex viewed her for a third time. In Alex's mind, Kara was no longer the naïve, hopeful girl she used to be. She was smart, wise, and confident.

It made Alex very proud of her.

"Come on. Let's get out of here and get dinner then head to the apartment," Alex said.

"Oh," Lena said as she turned back to Kara and Wanda. "Jeremiah isn't home right now. He's with Eliza till tomorrow morning." With that said, the four went back to Lena's penthouse.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Lena had Chinese delivered and Kara ate potstickers to her hearts, and stomachs, content. Wanda thoroughly enjoyed the food and good conversation. The four women talked about anything and everything, sharing stories unique to their worlds.

Lena enjoyed asking how Wanda's powers worked and for once, Wanda was comfortable talking about what had been done to her, how she and her brother volunteered out of anger and hatred. Lena had a lot of theories about Wanda's powers, and Wanda agreed that the next time she and Kara were on Earth thirty-eight, she'd allow Lena to run extensive tests.

Lena and Alex retired to their master bedroom after showing Kara and Wanda to their bedroom.

It was spacious, a queen-sized bed sat in front of the far wall, a large floor to ceiling window on the right side of the room with a fifty-inch flat screen floating on the wall facing towards the bed. There was a walk-in closet with a few clothes that Kara recognized as the cardigans she used to wear. Wanda raised an eyebrow trying to suppress a laugh.

She couldn't hold it anymore and busted out laughing at Kara's expectant look.

"You used to wear these?" Wanda snorted. Kara gave a mock glare.

" _Yes_ I _used_ to wear these," Kara said firmly.

"I'm sorry. You must've looked so cute in these," Wanda cooed. Kara smirked.

"You're damn right I did." Kara continued to look through the closet, hoping that they had kept the one thing she needed right now. She'd kept it as a reminder to herself, to remember what that anger felt like. She hoped Alex and Lena hadn't thrown it away, or better yet, hadn't found it to begin with. Her hand brushed against a solid wooden box and she dragged it out. She used her x-ray vision to find the hidden locking mechanism in the right hand corner of the two by one foot box. It came open with a squeak and she ran her hand over the fabric. Inside were tow things, one, was a silvery bracelet that had been hidden on her escape pod by her mother, a Kryptonian wedding band. The other item…well.

She pulled out the suit she had made during the Red-K incident and held it up.

Wanda eyed the black one-piece body suit with a small amount of trepidation. She knew what it meant to Kara, what the blonde had done while in the suit. Kara noticed the look on Wanda's face and reassured her.

"Don't worry. All of that is in the past, it doesn't mean what it used to mean to me," Kara explained. Wanda nodded and then reached out, touching the strange fabric and running her fingers over the small House of El sigil. It felt weird in her hands and looked even stranger to her eyes. She was used to the symbol being proudly displayed in the center of Kara's chest. She watched as Kara first slipped it on like a pair of pants only to keep her black hoodie on and slip the body suit over it. Her internal question was answered when Kara reached back and yanked the hood out from under the suit and slipped it on over her gorgeous blonde hair.

"Catco once wrote in an article that besides the crest and the skirt, my blonde hair was the most recognizable part of me," Kara said looking at Wanda through a mirror as she made sure her hair wasn't going to fall out of the hood.

"What about the red crest? It's still the House of El," Wanda asked. Kara looked around before zipping quietly out of the room and coming back with a black sharpie. She quickly colored over the red, the symbol fading into the black fabric immediately.

"Ready to do this?" Wanda asked as she pulled up her own hood, though, she wasn't as concerned with being spotted as Kara was. The blonde nodded before opening the window and planting her foot on the window sill.

"Let's go see what Miss Tescmacher is up to," Kara said as she floated out the window, followed seconds later by Wanda. The two flew over the city, Kara guiding them by following Eve's heartbeat. She was asleep, judging by the slow cadence, as Wanda flipped the lock on the window and Kara slid it open quietly. They entered Eve's bedroom with the stealth training that could only have come from the best spy they knew.

The black widow.

Kara and Wanda crept through the room, Wanda using her powers to keep Eve asleep. Kara stood up with her x-ray vision, spinning around the room, when she suddenly stopped. She looked down at her feet because she heard the floorboard of the apartment creek. She knelt down and looked through the floor, finding a secret pull tab that when pulled, released the floorboard to reveal a hidden compartment. Kara peered inside with a glare. She looked at Wanda and saw a scowl on the redhead's face.

"What are you seeing?" Kara asked. Wanda growled lightly in agitation.

"She is a traitor, working for Lena's brother behind her back and stealing her research. Her brother is evil, spewing hatred wherever he goes," Wanda whispered. Kara's face scrunched in anger.

"Lex," She spat. Eve moaned at the mention of Lex's name, even going so far as to whisper his name in a lovingly gentle way. Kara rolled her eyes. Of course, she was in love with Lex. Kara turned to look back at the small hidden compartment and reached her hand in. She felt around for a second and pulled out a journal. Kara used her speed to flip through it, reading from front to back.

There were notes about Lena's research everywhere, how much was being funded by Lex's personal accounts, how much Lex knew, and small parts of a plan that Lex had. Kara growled as she felt her eyes heat up. She glared at Eve and tried to _will_ herself to just let it go, to not hold back and unleash her heat vision. She turned away and relaxed.

"Can you wipe her memory completely?" Kara asked. Wanda gave her a blank look and nodded.

"Do it," Kara muttered as she put the journal in her pocket and closed the hidden compartment.

Two figures slipped out of a window in the dead of night as the woman they left behind sat up in bed. She brought a hand to her head and looked around, not really sure where she was.

Across the multiverse, two brothers, a man with a sword, and a woman ran across the rainbow bridge of Asgard.

"Did you do it?" Thor shouted at Loki. The younger brother nodded but tripped up as the bridge shook. Thor ran back for his brother and picked him up, practically throwing him onto the emergency ship.

"Go my prince, my king!" the man with a sword shouted.

"No Heimdall! I'm ordering you to come with us! Surtur will kill you!" Thor shouted.

"If your sister catches up, he'll kill you as well!" Heimdall countered. Thor looked to his brother and Loki raised his hand, using his magic to pull Heimdall towards the ship full of Asgardian civilians. Thor grabbed him when he was close enough and then directed his lightening towards his crazy sister. The bridge shattered again and threw her back just as Surtur burst through the roof of the palace, his focus immediately drawn to the escaping ship.

"Go!" Thor shouted. The ship began rising as Hela looked on in horror as Surtur proceeded to destroy Asgard, the source of her power. Perhaps foolishly, she decided that this could not stand and, her will to kill her brother be damned, she turned back towards the fire giant. The ship full of a thousand Asgardian civilians took off just as Surtur destroyed the surface layer of their home.

The next morning, Kara and Wanda woke up to hushed voices

" _Is she here?"_ Kara heard her adoptive mother, Eliza, ask.

" _Yeah, she's here with her girlfriend. They've been in their room since last night,"_ Alex said.

" _Aun' Kawa visit?"_ a small voice asked. Kara felt her heart warm at the innocence in the voice, driving her to get out of bed and change. Wanda stood from the bed and went to the bathroom attached to the bedroom where she brushed out her hair. She looked tired, but Wanda always looked tired in the mornings. She padded out of the bathroom, hair combed, and teeth brushed, before throwing on a hoodie and a pair of Kara's old shorts.

Kara and Wanda walked out of their bedroom, hand in hand, towards the kitchen they had eaten in last night. Kara came around the corner first, staring into the expectant eyes of the woman who had become a second mother to her. Eliza stood in the doorway holding back tears before she walked forward, her hand held out, almost disbelieving that Kara was standing before her.

"Is that really you?" She whispered. Kara nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. It's really me, Eliza."

Eliza held Kara's face with both hands, and Kara took comfort in the warmth of a woman who had taken her into her home and heart.

"I missed you so much," Eliza whispered.

"I know. I missed you too," Kara said tenderly. She looked back as Wanda watched the interaction. Kara looked at Wanda and then back to Eliza before taking the older woman's hand and walking over to where Wanda was standing. "I'd like you to meet someone."

Eliza looked at Wanda, and if Alex hadn't told her about Wanda already, she would've known the truth immediately. A mother always knows.

"Eliza, this is my beloved, Wanda," Kara introduced. Eliza could plainly see the love in Kara's eyes, a love that had developed for a long time.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you safe, sound, and happy," Eliza said. Lena interrupted the small moment, though it wasn't done rudely. She tapped Kara on the shoulder, a small child cradled to her chest.

"I believe we have our own introduction to make," Lena said. The small boy in her arms looked owlishly at Kara as she smiled at him. He gave a smile of his own and held out his hands excitedly, making grabbing motions with them. Kara looked up at Lena and the ravenette nodded. Kara gently took the small child into her arms and cooed at him, causing him to laugh.

"And who might this little fella be?" Kara asked.

"This is your nephew, Jeremiah Danvers-Luthor," Lena said. "We didn't do a middle name because we figured it would be long enough."

"How old is he?" Kara asked. She knew there was no way that Lena and Alex had found the time to have a natural child, and this boy's complexion was tanner by a little bit compared to his mothers, so he could've only been adopted, a fact further proven by the small ridge across his nose that creeped up his face and branched off to form a 'V' shape.

"He's a baby that Alex found while she was on an OP," Lena said in explanation at Kara's curious gaze towards her son's nose. "He was abandoned in a CADMUS facility. Best we can tell is that he's around a year old."

"Do you know what he is, Kara?" Alex asked. She noticed that Kara was feeling around the boys back and studying the nose ridge intensely. She looked up with wide eyes that seemed so happy.

"He's a young Thanagarian!" She exclaimed. The boy clapped excitedly, as if he understood the words.

"A what?" Lena asked.

"In this universe, there was a terrible war that nearly wiped out the Thanagarian race centuries ago, they still haven't recovered as far as I'm aware. But I met a few Thanagarians when I was a child. They were refugees looking for a home. In exchange for them joining the Military guild, they were made citizens," Kara explained. She turned the baby over, a look of confusion on her face.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked, a hint of motherly worry in her voice.

"There should be a necklace or a bracelet containing a sliver of silvery metal with him. It's tradition for any Thanagarian newborns to wear one," Kara explained. Lena rushed out of the room and returned a moment later, a small box in her hand.

"You mean this?" Lena asked as she opened the box. A small bracelet laid on a velvet covering inside the box, cradled gently so that it was sitting upright.

"That's it," Kara confirmed.

"Why's it so important?" Alex asked. She hated to think that she had separated her son from something that meant something to his people. She wanted to know why it mattered so she could tell her son when he was older.

"It's a symbol, Nth metal from their world, that though their race may be scattered and far from home, that home is always with them wherever they go," Kara spoke softly. Wanda put a hand on Kara's shoulder and stared at the boy herself, a soft smile creeping onto her face. She hoped to one day have something like this with Kara.

"I've heard of Nth metal before," Lena said. "It was mentioned in Lex's notes after he went mad."

"I'm not surprised he knew about it. Nth metal is the strongest metal known to this universe. It has special properties as well, such as gravitational distortion and electrical conductivity beyond anything Earth is capable of," Kara explained as she hands Jeremiah Alex.

"Why were you feeling his back?" Lena asked. Kara looked at him with crossed arms and a stern look.

"Unless he can learn magic, which his kind is capable of, you'll need to homeschool him after his eighth birthday. Thanagarians are famous for their massive hawk-like wings that begin to grow around the age of eight," Kara explained seriously. Alex and Lena's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Jesus," Alex whispered.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Lena asked. Kara shook her head.

"My aunt knew a lot about them, admired them even. She could've told us everything we needed to know, but maybe my mother's hologram might," Kara said, thinking to herself out loud.

"We can go to the DEO later today and ask," Alex said, mind going deep into mother mode wanting to know everything she needs to know to give her child the best life possible.

"Come on. I know you'll want to go around and say hi to a few other people so why don't we get breakfast and focus on the DEO later," Eliza said. As if on que, Kara's stomach growled, and everyone shared a good laugh.

After breakfast was eaten, everyone was showered and dressed, and the dishes cleaned, the four women and a baby set out to meet the last few people on Kara's list of people she wanted to see again. The only place she needed to go was Catco.

The car drove them right up to the door where Kara put on a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap. She and Wanda, Alex and Lena deciding to head to the DEO since it was a few blocks down, strode into the lobby. The security guard needed a minor bewitchment, but they walked through no problem. Nat had once told the both of them that you could get into most places if you simply acted like you belonged there.

Kara most certainly felt like she belonged here, but at the same time, she didn't. this universe wasn't her home anymore. These walls though, they were familiar, nostalgic, and Kara found herself wandering a bit as she let her memory guide her. It was ten-thirty right now, and since Miss Grant was back at the helm of Catco, she'd be in her office editing the next issue of the magazine. She got off the employee elevator and an article caught her eye.

" _ **Supergirl disappears!"**_

The article was written the week after she disappeared. Cat had known and published that J'onn, despite his… _impersonation_ of Kara, was not in fact Supergirl. She had called him an impostor based upon the fact that she and Supergirl were work friends and this fake had not once bothered to come talk to her and give her the scoop on the invasion. Kara smiled at Cat's conviction.

Beside the article was an obituary, her name and disguised face staring back at her.

She turned back towards where Cat was sitting, expecting to see her editing papers, only to find the woman staring directly at her with wide eyes. Kara did the only thing she could think to do.

She lowered her glasses…and sent a wink at one of the most feared and respected journalists in the world. Without another word, she headed to the emergency stairwell and went to the roof.

Not even five minutes later, Cat came bursting through the door, a wild look in her eyes as she frantically scanned the rooftop. When she spotted Kara, minus the hat and glasses and looking the picture of confidence, only her pride stopped her from collapsing in shock. She composed herself and walked towards the only employee she ever truly cared for, the only woman she could ever say she trusted more than anyone else.

Kara stood there as Cat got closer and she sent her an easy smile.

"Hey Cat," She said softly, Cat's ears barely picking it up over the wind.

"You've been gone two years, Kiera. And all you have to say to me is 'Hey Cat,'" The older woman said. She sounded angry, but truly she wasn't. She was happy, happier than she had felt in the last two years.

"Well, for me it was five years, but I really am glad to see you again, Cat," Kara said as she walked closer.

"Where did you go? Everyone thought you were dead," Cat said, the faintest hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Rhea had kryptonite in her blood. She began to bleed after I hit her hard enough and it weakened me. She had a trans-matter portal beamed down from her ship and she threw me into it. There was a power surge that overloaded the capacitors and I was sent to an entirely different dimension. Time passes a bit different there so for you all, it was two years, but for me it was five," Kara explained. She hoped she wouldn't have to give this explanation anymore. It was getting tiresome.

"This city grieved, especially when superpowered aliens came," Cat said slowly.

"I heard. I also heard Leslie held down the fort well," Kara commented. Cat chuckled.

"Yeah. She really stepped up."

"Cat, I hope you know that as much as I love you, I can't let you tell the world I'm alive," Kara said. Cat narrowed her eyes threateningly but ultimately gave in.

"Only for you would I deny myself the scoop of the century. The best way to show up Lois, an interdimensional adventure, a returned Kryptonian, and I can't tell anyone about it," Cat ranted.

Kara interrupted her and made the usual introductions with Wanda before Cat could get too deep into a rant. The three talked until the noon sun shown directly overhead. When it became unbearably hot for Cat, she made Kara and Wanda float down to her balcony and stay there until she could talk to them again. They weren't alone for long, and after being caught making out, Cat had asked them about anything and everything regarding Kara's new home universe. Both women happily obliged the older woman and talked until Alex and Lena came to pick them up.

"We need to talk," Kara said as she sat down on the couch in front of Alex and Lena, both of whom had a scotch in their hand since they had just put an exhausted Jeremiah to bed.

"Okay?" Alex said, one eyebrow raised and waiting for Kara to continue. Kara shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out Eve' journal, throwing it onto the table with a thud. Lena's face scrunched up in confusion as she opened the thick book, recognizing the handwriting immediately.

"This is Eve's writing," She noted as she continued reading.

"I took that from her apartment last night after Wanda told me she felt 'wrong.'" Kara explained.

"Kara-"

"No, Alex. You trust your wife, I trust my girlfriend. The girlfriend who can feel people's emotions and slip into their thoughts. If Wanda says something doesn't feel right, I believe her," Kara said firmly.

"That still doesn't give you the right to break into people's homes and steal from them," Alex chastised.

"The problem's been taken care of for now, it's Lex you'll have to worry about later," Kara said nonchalantly.

"You didn't kill her, did you? I kind of want to myself," Lena said tightly. Alex sighed then looked expectantly at her sister. Kara shook her head.

"No. I asked Wanda if she could wipe Eve's memory permanently," Kara said as if it was no big deal that she had asked Wanda to take someone's whole life away.

"Well I guess that's better than dealing with a dead assistant," Lena sighed. "Maybe I can get ahead of whatever Lex is planning."

"Maybe."

The next day passed uneventfully for everyone. Kara had talked to everyone she had wanted to see and shown Wanda all her favorite spots in National City. By the time Night rolled around, Kara and Wanda were missing home badly.

When it was finally time for them to go, Lena having had the return machine constructed quickly since she was a billionaire and money get's things done quickly, everyone was in the L-Corp basement saying their final goodbyes. Cat, Kal, Winn, J'onn, Alex, Lena, Jeremiah, and Eliza were there as Kara and Wanda waved goodbye before stepping into the portal that would put them right back where they had left on the landing pad of the Avengers tower.

Only that didn't happen.

When the light faded, they appeared to a scene of chaos. A large circular ship had exited the atmosphere and there were fires downtown. An emergency evacuation siren was blaring as the redhead and blonde duo flew towards the scene, only to find a man with long black hair and a green robe standing in the middle of it all. Surprisingly, Bruce was standing beside him, cellphone in hand and on the phone.

"What the hell happened?!" Kara and Wanda exclaimed as they landed.

Bruce turned to stare at them with wide eyes as the man with the greasy black hair studied them as well.

"It's a long story," Bruce said.

 **And here we have the beginning of Infinity war. Kara missed out on going to space for obvious reasons because if she had been in time to help Tony, she would've gone to space with him and Peter and then they would've beaten Thanos since he didn't have five stones just yet. So, Kara is stuck on Earth. The next chapter will start from the other Avengers perspective to kind of show you how Loki survived and explain what Bruce has been doing (Maybe).**


	44. Chapter 44: Infinity War Part One

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All right go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Infinity War part one**

 **The day Kara and Wanda left for Earth thirty-eight**

It had happened so fast. Odin had died and suddenly Thor had a sister he had never met. The battle for Asgard had started slowly, so slowly it almost didn't start. Hela had almost pushed Thor and Loki out of the Bifrost, but Loki used his magics to stop that form happening. As soon as she was on Asgard though, the battle had started like a roaring flame. Heimdall had been injured by a blade and several of Thor's good friends had nearly been killed. Realizing she was outnumbered; Hela ran away to gather her strength.

She came back to the palace two days later and slaughtered the Einherjar soldiers as if they were nothing. Somehow, she had managed to get into the lower levels of the palace and was able to revive her soldiers, including her wolf Fenrir. The soldiers stormed the palace and both Thor and Loki had been injured in the initial attack. The remaining Einherjar, commanded by a wounded General Tyr, rallied together around the crowned princes and mounted a counterattack that was made out of desperation rather than any tactical movement.

When Tyr had called a retreat across the rainbow bridge, he ordered the last of the Einherjar to hold the line to the last man to give the surviving civilians time to escape. Loki nearly exhausted his magic trying to keep Fenrir at bay as Tyr and Thor battled against Hela. When Heimdall had finally called out that all the civilians were onboard the massive ship, Tyr had pushed Thor towards the ship and shoved a wounded Loki in his arms. Thor was understandably upset at the soon to be loss of a man he considered a good friend. Tyr then told him.

"Don't worry, my king, from the ashes of Asgard, our people will rise," He said. Thor didn't understand it at the time, but it became clear when Loki gained enough lucidity and used the last bit of his magic to teleport into the royal vault. He came back a moment later, running quickly towards the ship. Tyr pushed Thor and Heimdall towards the ship before being overwhelmed by Hela's soldiers.

In a last bid to keep Hela at bay, Thor used his newfound electrical powers to destroy the bridge, and to kill as many of Hela's soldiers as possible. Heimdall was willing to sacrifice himself as well, but Thor ordered him onto the ship, and he obeyed his king.

They made their escape with mere seconds to spare as Surtur burst through the roof the roof of the palace and proceeded to destroy both Asgard and Hela.

The remaining Asgardians drifted through space for nearly a week on their way to earth, hoping to build a new home on the small blue and green planet.

They would never make it.

Thor and anyone that was capable put together a valiant defense, but it was for nothing. Thanos and the Black Order tore through everything they came upon, killing anyone who stayed behind to fight back. When all was said and done, Thor was unconscious and Heimdall laid on the ground, an injury to his side preventing much movement.

"Hear me, and rejoice," A tall lanky creature preached to the remaining survivors. "You have been given the privilege of being saved by the great titan. Smile, for even in death, you have become part of the children of Thanos."

Loki could only look on in muted fear at the titan who had commanded him to take over the Earth, a planet which he failed to conquer, and an infinity stone which he failed to take. Loki watched as the titan paced around the bridge of the ship, looking down at his brother, beaten at his feet.

"I know what it's like to lose, to feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless," Thanos said as he bent down and picked up Thor like he was a ragdoll. Thor groaned in pain.

"Dread it, run from it, destiny comes in the end," Thanos proclaimed as he stalked like an apex predator towards the only person on the ship who was still standing. "Now it's here, or should I say…I am." He held up his gauntlet that showed off the power stone. Last anyone had heard, it was with the Nova Corp. Well…now Thanos had it.

The mad titan looked down at Loki with a sadistic grin on his face.

"The tesseract, or your brothers head," He offered as he brought the power stone to Thor's temple. "I assume you have a preference?"

"Oh I do," Loki said, looking every bit the picture of smug. "Kill away."

Thanos reeled back in surprise for a minute before pressing the power stone into Thor's head, the pain coursing through is body in purple lines as the power stone wreaked havoc on his body. But Loki couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't watch the brother he had come to care for be tortured in such a manner.

"Alright stop!" He shouted. Thanos ceased his torture immediately and Thor groaned in pain.

"We don't have the Tesseract. Surtur destroyed in on Asgard," Thor groaned. Loki looked down apologetically as he brought the Tesseract out of the pocket he had stored it in.

"You really are…the worst, brother," Thor said, breathing heavily through the pain. Thanos smirked before chuckling.

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian," He taunted. Loki looked up at the mad titan as he handed over the tesseract.

"No. I'm just playing the field. I can just as easily put this in the pocket dimension it was in. If I give this to you though, you swear on your honor that my brother, myself, and the remainder of our people live," Loki bargained as he held the tesseract close to his chest, magic ready to put the Tesseract back where it was. Thanos looked down at the magical master and considered his offer. Then, for the briefest of moments, he allowed himself to feel spiteful.

This was the boy that had cost him the tesseract earlier, as well as the mind stone. If this boy hadn't failed, the Titan could've started his plans sooner.

"A counteroffer. I take your life, and the tesseract, and I don't destroy everyone on this ship including your brother," Thanos said.

"Don't do it Loki," Thor pleaded as he got to his feet. Loki considered the offer before dropping the tesseract.

"I will not surrender my life on my knees," Loki hissed. He jumped back quickly, planting a dagger in the arm of Proxima Midnight before dodging low and kicking the feet out from under Corvus Glaive. Thor used the momentary fight to strike back at Thanos, hit him in the head with a pipe and punching him in the chest with a lightning punch. The mad titan wasn't even fazed as he punched Thor across the face and grabbed Loki by the throat. Ebony Maw used his psychic powers to hold Thor in place with metal bands.

"I will take your life today, Loki of Asgard, and for your agressions, I leave the lives of your people and brother up to chance," Thanos growled as he began choking the life out of Odin's youngest.

"Forefathers give me strength, let your dark magic flow through me one last time," Heimdall whispered as he touched his hand to his sword. The energy of the Bifrost responded to his prayer as it took Loki away from the clutches of Thanos.

The mad titan turned angrily towards the perpetrator and took the polearm away from Corvus Glaive. "You will die for this mistake," Thanos said before plunging the blade into Heimdall's gut. The gatekeeper died with a groan, his head back and eyes open.

Seeing nothing else to be done, Thanos grabbed the tesseract, crushed it, and settled it into the recess built into the gauntlet. He let the power flow through him before relaxing and using the power stone to destroy the ship. He used the space stone to get his loyal soldiers to safety along with himself.

A beam of light crashed down into the Sanctum Sanctorum as the two sorcerers readied themselves for battle. In the rubble of the unguided landing, Loki lay groaning in pain. He looked up and was pleased to see someone he recognized, not so pleased however to see it was the wizard he had talked to weeks ago to find the Allfather.

"What are you doing here?" Steven Strange asked.

"We don't have much time. Thanos is coming and he's already got two of the power stones. His minions are likely already on their way here!" Loki ranted as he stood up, willing the two sorcerers to believe him. It seemed they did as Strange put his hand around the amulet on his neck.

"That better not be what I think it is," Loki said grimly. Strange gave a confirming nod as Loki collapsed on the ground.

"Is there anyone we can call here to tell them what's coming?" Loki asked, then he smacked himself. Thor talked about his Earth friends all the time. "Where are the Avengers?" Loki asked, a desperate edge to his voice, something not even Strange had thought he'd ever hear from the trickster god himself. Strange didn't know why he trusted anything this Asgardian had to say, but he did trust him this once.

"Come on, we'll go to their tower and I'll vouch for you," Strange said. "You'll definitely need the voucher," He mumbled.

The Sorcerer supreme conjured a portal that lead to the landing pad of the Avengers tower. He wasn't surprised when Tony came out out the door of the penthouse with his armor ready to go once he saw Loki. Bruce Banner, who hadn't been seen since Sokovia, was behind him.

"Who the hell are you and why did you bring Loki?" Tony asked

"My name is Doctor Steven Strange. Loki is here with a warning," Strange said.

"It's true. I was sent away when our ship was attacked. Thor is most likely dead and Thanos' soldiers are likely almost here. You need to get everyone together and fight. Thanos is coming for the stones and he knows the mind stone is here on Earth. He needs it to destroy all life in the universe," Loki explained, desperately hoping that Stark of all people would believe him.

"Even if I did believe you, which I don't, there's no way to get everyone together right now. Vision, Steve, Nat, and Sam are all in Scotland dealing with a dangerous Mutant. I can't pull them off that mission," Tony explained.

"I'm sorry, maybe I didn't explain myself clearly. I said that my brother is most likely dead and Thanos is coming here to take the stone and use if to do who knows what!" Loki shouted. Tony took a step back, not expecting that reaction.

"Well…I believe you for now, mostly because I think even you would have a hard time faking that level of desperation," Tony said.

"Actually, he wouldn't, but I've been subtly compelling him to tell the truth," Strange said with a smirk. Loki looked annoyed that he had fallen for such a simple magic trick.

"Come on. If Thanus is coming, I need to be prepared," Tony said as he walked into the penthouse and towards the elevator. Nobody commented Tony's mispronunciation of Thanos, not really sure of it was intentional or not. They all loaded onto the elevator and headed down into the lab.

"Explain all this to me again," Tony said as he rummaged through the lab.

Strange proceeded to explain everything about the Infinity stones, how powerful they were, and Loki explained why someone like Thanos shouldn't get his hands on all six.

"Damnit. Alright, I'm calling it," Tony grumbled as he moved through the lab towards a panel. Pressing on the panel brought up a hidden computer that had the Avengers symbol prominently displayed.

"Alright FRIDAY," Tony said. "let's get a general readiness call going, broadcast it on all Avengers frequencies, make sure they know Vision might be in danger. Send the recording of everything to the council and tag it as a credible threat," Tony ordered.

"Right away, Boss," FRIDAY responded. Tony's phone buzzed with the notification, as did Bruce's.

"I hate to say it, but I think Hulk and I will have to sit this one out. I was experimenting with some new mental techniques to try and repress the Hulk, but he didn't like that. Forcibly took over my body until I could gain control," Bruce explained.

"So, what you're saying is that you _might_ be able to help?" tony asked hopefully.

"Yeah pretty much," Bruce explained. Tony clapped his hands.

"Great! This'll go swimmingly," He said confidently. Seconds later, he got a call on his cell. It was Steve.

"What's up?"

" _What's going on? I got the text a minute ago,"_ Steve asked.

"You still have your old man flip phone that can't receive video?" Tony asked.

" _Yeah. What's that got to do with anything?"_

"Find Nat, have her show you the video I attached, then call me back. We've potentially got a problem," Tony said as he took out the Mark fifty armor from it's cradle in the safe.

"What's that?" Bruce asked.

"This is my best armor design ever. Nano-tech. Shuri sent me the basic premise of the technology and I figured out the rest," Tony explained.

"Wait, Kara didn't help you with this?" Bruce asked again.

"No. I wanted this to be a surprise, make her a new suit and all that. God, what I wouldn't give for her to be here right now," Tony muttered.

"Supergirl? You're talking about her right?" Strange asked. Tony nodded.

"Yeah. She's off visiting her sister in another dimension. She won't be back until a little after noon. Hopefully, Thanos' minions wait until then to try and make a move," Tony said as he plugged in the mark fifty armor for a final diagnostic.

"Boss, something just entered the atmosphere and is tracked to land right over Greenwich station" FRIDAY called out. Tony groaned and swore tightly at the terrible luck.

"Alright Doc," Tony said as he placed the nano-tech Arc reactor on his chest. "Can you get all of us there?"

"Yeah. You good to go?" Strange asked as he looked around the room. Everyone nodded and he formed a portal with his slip ring. "Alright then, let's stop an alien invasion. Again."

The group plus Loki appeared inside the Sanctum Sanctorum where Wong was waiting by the door.

"I heard the ship land and people began panicking," Wong said. "Is he helping us?" Wong looked at Loki with a frown. Loki nodded.

"For my brother," He whispered. Wong accepted the answer and they all rushed out the door to see a ring shaped space ship hovering.

"FRIDAY, I want an evacuation of anyone south of forty-third street and notify any first responders, raise the threat level across all Avengers frequencies!" Tony shouted. A burst of energy behind him and suddenly the screaming civilians were all gone. Strange winked at him and he gave a grateful look.

A blue beam of light came down from the spaceship and suddenly two very decidedly non-humans were standing in the middle of the street, one looking very much like he wanted to fight.

"Hear me, and rejoice-"

"Earth is closed today squidward, so you can pack up your speech and go home!" Tony shouting, the tall alien looking rather annoyed at being interrupted.

"Stonekeeper. Does this chattering animal speak for you?" The alien asked. Strnage readied his magic.

"Certainly not on a normal day, but in this case I have to agree. Leave this planet, and we won't kill you," Strange said.

"So be it," The alien said. "Bring m the stone and the escaped Asgardian. Our master will be pleased to have the chance to deliver his punishment properly this time."

The large alien grunted and began moving towards the group, his axe ready to cut down anything in his path.

"Think the Hulk might want a piece?" Tony asked. Loki smirked.

"I'd love to see it from this side this time," He said. Bruce looked at him funny before groaning, the lower part of his neck turning green, but not much else. He grunted again, the green going further up but not all the way.

"I'm sorry, Tony," Bruce apologized.

"Not your fault. If we make it outta this, we'll go to my lab and see what's going on. I have a feeling we'll need the big guy if Kara doesn't show up soon," Tony said. He stepped forward and tapped the arc reactor, pulling on some strings, and stood tall as the nano-tech sprang to life, enveloping him in his bleeding edge armor. He blocked the axe with his shield before punching the brute in the face, sending him flying. With space created, he formed his displacer cannons and sentries, blasting the large creature away. His mistake though was when he charged at the tall, thin alien. He was smashed in the face by the large axe and hurled into a park, leaving Loki, Strange, and Wong to battle the psychic creature.

The battle devolved quickly as everyone began to be separated. Peter showed up, which helped turn the tide against the big alien, but he was quickly sidetracked when Tony ordered him to save Strange, who had been knocked unconscious and was being flown away from the battle by his cloak, the tall alien following him.

It all came to an end when Tony followed Peter into space to get Strange and the time stone back. Kara, unfortunately, was too late to help any of them, except for one final message from Tony.

" _Kara, Wanda, this is probably a recording, but FRIDAY will show you everything on the way over,"_ Tony explained. Kara thought 'way over to where?' when Tony continued. " _Vision's in danger. Crazy guy is after the stone in his head and he can't get his hands on it. FRIDAY wil te- yo- where- vis is-"_ And then Tony cut out. Kara turned to Wanda slowly, a worried expression on her face.

"Come on. Let's go protect Vision," Kara said. Wanda nodded and the two went down into the lab and retrieved their suits. Kara grabbed hold of Wanda and flew the two of them to Scotland as fast as she could get there.

With Wanda in her arms, the two women arrived in Scotland just as the sun was setting and homed in on Visions transponder.

"You're back!" Nat said as she stood up and gave both of them a hug. The group consisting of Steve, Nat, Sam, and Vision were all in a hotel, all of them looking a bit beat up.

"Yeah. We arrived just at the tail end of Tony's fight with those aliens. Friday showed Wanda and I everything but…Rao I'm still not sure if I believe it. Stones powerful enough to wipe out the universe?" Kara said as she sat on the bed, her head between her hands. "This is insane."

"I know, but it's why we need to protect Vision. The council gave us the go ahead to do what we need to do to protect Vision. We planned on leaving tonight, having the X-men deal with this mutant, and getting vision somewhere safe," Steve said, laying out the plan they had come up with.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Kara said. "Any word from Clint?"

"He hasn't called but FRIDAY says he got the message. If I know Laura, she'll want him out of this fight if it's as big as we think it is," Nata said.

"Damnit. Okay. Where were you thinking about taking Vision?" Kara asked as she looked up from her hands.

"We're gonna try and get him somewhere isolated, maybe near the compound," Steve said. Kara nodded.

"Alright. I guess we wait then," Kara said, propping herself up with her hands. Wanda sat down on her lap, prompting Kara to sit straighter and wrap her arms around Wanda's waist.

Waiting was a mistake. The aliens clearly knew how to track the stones, and they came straight for Vision. If it hadn't been for Kara's hearing and speed vision would've been hurt pretty bad.

"Get him out of here!" Kara shouted as she threw the male alien across the street. "Wanda and I can hold them off!" Wanda proved her right as she threw the female with horns at her friend.

"No!" The woman shouted. She jumped towards the android, and Kara responded. Wanda covered her girlfriend from being attacked by the male as she hurled her energy balls at him, striking him out of the air.

Kara chased after the birdlike woman, flying beside her as she moved quickly threw the streets of Edinburgh. The woman slashed out with her energy blades, skimming past Kara's face by a centimeter. Kara caught the staff and ripped it out of the mysterious woman's hands. The woman recovered and charged forward, activating a button on the staff that electrified it. Kara winced at the voltage but was otherwise unaffected.

"Stop this. I don't want to nor do I have to kill you," Kara called out. "This Earth is protected."

"I do my masters bidding," The woman snarled. She took a device off her belt and pushed another button. The device began beeping before it was thrown in Kara's direction. Kara caught the device and wrapped her hands around it, the explosion loud, but otherwise doing no damage. The mysterious woman snarled again before she tapped on her gauntlet, causing the staff to fly in her direction. She ran away towards her brother in arms, towards the redhead.

Proxima Midnight wasn't a fool. If she couldn't harm the blonde, she could hurt those she cared about.

Kara realized where the horned woman was heading when she heard Wanda cry out in pain. A quick x-ray through the buildings showed the Wanda had been cut by the bladed weapon of the male alien. Kara narrowed her eyes at the horned woman before slamming down on the concrete, holding out her hand, and grabbing the woman by the horn. The woman had no hope of stopping due to her momentum and her feet flew out from under her, causing Kara's iron grip to tear off her left horn.

The mysterious woman screamed in pain as one of her horns was separated from her head. Kara let the detached horn drop from her hand and onto the stone walkway at her feet.

"This is your last warning," Kara growled as she felt her eyes heat up. It was one thing to threaten Vision, another to threaten the woman she loved.

The mysterious woman growled before she called her friend and they beamed up together, the spaceship finally leaving. Kara breathed a sigh of relief before she ran over to Wanda's location.

Her girlfriend had a two-inch-long cut from her hairline down to the eyebrow. Kara touched the area tenderly before Wanda hissed. She withdrew her hand and looked in concern over Wanda's entire body. She didn't want any surprises. Wanda put her hands on Kara's face to get the anxious blondes attention.

"I'm okay," She said gently. Kara looked deep into the green eyes she loved so much before she nodded.

"Okay…we should go," Kara whispered. Wanda nodded and the two flew through the air towards the waiting quinjet.

They all flew back to the US together, a feeling of dread building up, a worry of things to come.

 **So I wasn't quite sure how to write the scene from Scotland from Infinity war. I did my best but it doesn't feel quite right and I can't seem to figure out what it is. I tried fixing the pacing a bunch of times but it either felt too fast or too slow. This seems okay but like I said; it feels weird. I didn't want to have Kara kill Proxima and Corvus because I actually thought both those characters were super cool. So, infinity War has officially kicked off, and with it, the beginnings of so many evil ideas. I feel like some of you are going to hate me later but…oh well.**

 **Also, with all that being said, this story will soon come to an end with Endgame. Obviously, I'll let you know when we get closer, but this is just a heads up that we're getting close. I don't really have any plans to continue this story after that, but if anyone has any ideas for the future, let me know and I'll consider them.**


	45. Chapter 45: Infinity War Part Two

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All rights go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Infinity War Part Two**

They all arrived back in New York around noon. Rhodey was waiting for them at the Avengers compound, looking every bit as nervous as they felt. His best friend was missing and there had been a small alien invasion that was likely to get bigger.

"I've already talked to the council, they've given us an all clear to do whatever needs to be done," Rhodey said as they walked into the compound.

"Well that's all well and good, but our first priority should be to take care of Vision," Kara said. Rhodey nodded as he took them to the lab.

"Way ahead of you. I had one of our drivers go and pick up Bruce. He's here and waiting for you," Rhodey said. Steve and Nat nodded as they took Vision to the lab where Bruce was waiting.

"What about the other guy?" Kara asked. She had known who Loki was the moment she laid eyes on him. After FRIDAY sent her the video of how he got here and how he was able to warn Tony about the threat, she was willing to give the Asgardian a chance.

"Wong said he'd keep an eye on him for us, so we thankfully don't have to deal with that headache," Rhodey said as he rolled his eyes. Kara and Wanda chuckled as Rhodey brought up a hologram of the attack in New York.

"No word from Tony at all?" Wanda asked. Rhodey shook his head.

"No. He's probably too far out by now. Sensors picked up a high energy discharge right after they left the atmosphere," Rhodey explained. Kara studied the data.

"They hyper jumped. It's a less efficient form of space travel then sub light drives because of the energy it uses all at once. If they jumped, then there's no way any comm Tony has can reach us," Kara said, a growling sigh leaving her lips. Wanda ran a hand up and down Kara's back in a soothing manner, feeling as the blonde relaxed.

"So how will they get back?" Rhodey asked. Kara shook her head.

"There's nothing we can do except hope he gets lucky and manages to turn the ship around or somehow find someone that can take him back to Earth," Kara said. Rhodey cursed under his breath as he tried not to cry. This situation reminded him of way back in the day when Tony was kidnapped and missing for a month. He snapped out of that train of thought when Kara put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him. Somehow, someway, when this is all over," Kara assured. Rhodey calmed down and nodded, taking deep breaths.

"Okay…" Rhodey said, trailing off in thought as he began walking away. He let Kara and Wanda to their own devices. Kara sighed as she walked around the common room of the compound.

"Well It was bound to happen sometime," Wanda said, trying to break the unease that she felt begin to settle in Kara's mind. It had the desired effect as Kara let out a short snort. She sighed a second later.

"I guess you're right," She said with a wry grin. Wanda stood behind Kara's chair and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. "I just wish this break could've lasted longer, maybe forever," Kara whispered.

"It was never going to last forever, you and I both know that better than most," Wanda replied.

"Yeah we do…but what if we had forever?" Kara asked, eyes looking forward but not really seeing anything. Wanda suddenly felt her determination as the blonde looked at her with so much love, it made Wanda's heart beat faster. Kara smiled as she heard the effect she was having on the redhead and hoped her next words had the same effect.

"What are you saying?" Wanda asked. Kara stood up and took both Wanda's hands in her own.

"I'm saying, that I love you Wanda, more than I've ever truly loved someone. You are the light of my life, my _twilight star,_ and I can't imagine us not being together," Kara said passionately. She looked Wanda deep in her eyes as she slowly reached down to her coat pocket and brought the one item, she had taken from Earth thirty eight.

"Wanda, we have been together for a little under a year now, and I know it in my soul that you are the one for me," Kara finally said as she produced the bonding bracelet. Wanda's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the unearthly metal. She had seen most of Kara's memories, and one of the ones she cherished the most was a young Kara talking with her mother about bonding.

"Kara I- "

"I know," Kara interrupted. "It's unusual but hear me out. Even when we weren't officially dating, we were kind of dating without acknowledging feelings. I know this is a bit sudden, but we don't have to get married right away. I'm saying this because I know, that whatever's coming, I don't want words to be left unsaid. If something were to happen to me or you, and I didn't get this out, I don't know what I'd do," Kara said, rushing to get her words out. She wanted Wanda to know exactly how she felt, but she would understand if Wanda wasn't ready.

"Before you cut me off again," Wanda said with a smirk. "Let me just tell you that I feel the same way. We both know how much we love one another, and I would love to be bonded to you," Wanda whispered as she captured Kara's lips with her own. They broke apart and Kara's smile became absolutely radiant, like Kara's smile was the sun and Wanda were the Earth.

Wanda held out her arm and felt as the bonding bracelet clasped tight around it, but not uncomfortably so. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked upon the gleaming bracelet. It was beautiful, a silvery color that shimmered when it caught the overhead lighting. Wanda turned it over and noticed a subtle raised portion of the metal where the symbol for the House of El was embossed into the metal. Wanda ran her thumb over the crest, feeling how smooth the metal was and marveling at its color.

"Do you like it?" Kara asked nervously. Wanda looked up and smiled at the blonde before wrapping her in a hug.

"I love it Kara. It seems familiar though?" Wanda asked, sorting through the times she had been in Kara's head.

"It's my mothers. As far as I can tell, she placed it in a storage compartment on my ship the night before Krypton imploded," Kara explained. Wanda nodded before kissing Kara deeply.

"Are you sure you want this? Promising that once this is over, we'll be bonded eventually?" Kara asked. Wanda frowned as Kara sounded so unsure of herself.

"I want this, I want you. More than anything I've ever wanted in my life," Wanda whispered. Kara smiled against Wanda's lips as the two continued to kiss, only to be interrupted by Vision and everyone else from the fight in Scotland gathered in the common room.

Nat smirked as she saw Kara and Wanda breaking apart, but her trained mind immediately noticed the bracelet that now adorned Wanda's forearm. She saw Kara's family crest but didn't understand the significance, so she decided she'd ask the blonde later.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked as soon as she saw Vision. He didn't look too great, clutching his side. Vision looked up at her and nodded.

"I'll live," He responded calmly. Kara shook her head.

"I can see that you'll live, I was asking how you're feeling?" Kara said firmly. Vision nodded absently before looking around the room.

"I'll admit…a bit scared. After what Loki has said, regarding the stone in my head, I can say I feel a genuine discomfort at the thought of a madman coming to take that which gave me life," Vision admitted. Wanda gave a him a side hug.

"We're not going to let that happen," Wanda said, a determined look on her face.

"I realize that, but the rational part of my programming also understands the needs for backup plans," Vision said.

"We'll have to get to that in a minute. Where are we on the plan A right now?" Nat asked. Rhodey looked up from the console.

"We're calling in as many assets as possible, obviously, but some are being stalled. Scott, for example. The council greenlit us to do whatever's necessary within legal means to end this threat, but Scott's been benched for the time being due to his criminal history. Until his case is up for review, legally, there's nothing we can really do to get him here," Rhodey explained. "Clint on the other hand, will be flying in by tonight, said he'll be late since he's making some calls."

"Why can't we get Scott? Tony's been keeping up with the research that Hank Pym, Hope, and Scott have been doing. They're quantum tech could be put to good use for this fight," Kara said as she looked at Rhodey. The older man sighed.

"Since he's benched, he's technically a civilian right now, as are Hank and Hope. Under the law that the council insisted on, we can't involve civilians in any way. Tony's been clever about helping Scott get back on the Avengers by having him on Hank and Hopes experiments. He was hoping that if the council saw the good, he was doing in the name of science, it might engender some goodwill and get the case reviewed faster," Rhodey explained.

"Well there goes my plan of just tossing Vision headfirst into the quantum realm and then pulling him out one we beat this guy," Kara said, chuckling to herself at her own joke. Vision managed to crack a smile.

"While it is certainly a viable plan, I believe destroying the stone permanently would be he better option," Vision said, his face set in a grim fashion. Everyone looked at him with surprise.

"We don't know what will happen if we take the stone out of your head. It could kill you," Steve said.

"I've given a great deal of thought to this, and I believe it is the best course of action is to destroy it before Thanos can get his hands on it. I believe, that if it were subjected to a significant energy source, like Wanda's psychic energy or Kara's heat vision, that the stone would break," Vision explained. His theory was plausible, but the cost wasn't acceptable.

"We're not going to kill you, Vis," Wanda said.

"Thanos threatens every creature in the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him," Vision said, a dark tone filling the room.

"But it should," Steve said. "We don't trade lives, Vision."

"Captain, seventy years ago you were willing to lay down your own life for the greater good. Kara as well did something similar not once but twice, tell me how this is any different," Vision calmly argued, and Kara couldn't find it in herself to disagree with him.

It wasn't any different, except in one sense.

"Because you have a choice here, Vis," Kara spoke up. "Your code is a chimera of different personalities. Me, JARVIS, Ultron, Tony, Bruce, and the stone. All of them learn from one another."

"What are you saying?" Steve asked. Kara looked at him and tired to dumb it down just a tad for the man out of time.

"I'm saying that Vision isn't just the stone. If we remove it, there's a good chance that Vision's systems could survive without it," Kara explained. Steve nodded and looked at both Bruce and Kara.

"Do you think you two could do it? Remove the stone?" He asked. Kara smirked.

"We could do it here, but it would take far too long to get it done. But I know where we can get it done," Kara explained. As she looked at Steve. What Kara was suggesting clicked with him immediately.

"Where?" Bruce asked.

"Wakanda," Steve said. "Alright, I want everyone ready to go in ten minutes max."

They were in the air in less than five minutes. Nobody had wanted to waist even a second and were resupplied and in the air.

Steve called ahead and told T'Challa of the situation and why they were on their way. Shuri was brought into the call, immediately getting to work setting up the lab. T'Challa promised as many soldiers as he could muster and promised that he would have Bucky ready with a new arm. Sam was flying since Nat was taking what she referred to as a 'spider nap' and didn't want to be bothered. Kara knew she wanted to get her head in the right space for the coming fight.

Kara and Wanda both meditated as best they could. She didn't tell Wanda that she had already considered Visions backup plan.

It was a good plan if it saved the universe.

When they arrived in Wakanda two hours later, everyone on the landing pad had a serious expression on their face. They knew how important this was.

"Wish we could meet up and have a girl's day under better circumstances," Kara tried to joke. Nat and Shuri smirked but it fell flat a moment later as they became serious.

"Come on, we need to get Vision prepped," Shuri said, looking at the sky, waiting for whatever was coming. Kara, Wanda, and Shuri all left with Vision in tow as Steve, Nat, Rhodey, and Bruce talked strategy and numbers with Bucky.

In the Wakanda RnD lab, Shuri had already prepped it for Visions arrival. There were two platforms. One for Vision to lay on as the Stone was freed from his head, and another platform for Shuri to watch everything. She explained to Kara her plan, and the blonde was impressed. They'd be cutting it close, but if it worked, it would save the universe. Steve, T'Challa, Nat, and Bruce joined them just as Vision was being laid on the table. Shuri scanned Vision with her kimoyo beads and projected the scan from the palm of her hand.

Bruce looked and sounded impressed.

"The structure is polymorphic?" Shuri said in surprise.

"Yeah. If I had my way, I would've had the synapses work collectively, but I didn't trust Tony at the time, and he knew most of the other Avengers were going to try to stop him. He was on a time crunch and didn't have the time to do it," Kara explained. Shuri nodded as she looked over the data. With a sigh she closed the hologram.

"This will take some time. The polymorphic structure is working against us in this case, being far more complicated to deconstruct," Shuri said, shaking her head in frustration. She knew, like the rest of them, what was at stake.

"Can you do it?" T'Challa asked. Shuri let out an unusual for her growling sigh.

"I can, but I need time, as much as you can give me," She said.

But time wasn't on their side. Okoye, one of T'Challa's royal guards, brought their attention to the Kimoyo bead on her wrist as it lit up. The projection was in image of the earth, a pulsing point just inside the atmosphere.

"Something has entered the atmosphere," She said.

Kara heard it before anyone else, the roaring fire of an object blazing through the air at high velocities. She moved to the window and saw the fireballs streaking their way across the afternoon sky.

"It's too late," Kara said, furrowing her brow in worry. Wanda came up behind and put a hand on her shoulder, a silent support for her girlfri- Fiancé.

" _Hey Cap, we got a situation out here,"_ Sam said over the comms. Kara watched as one of the invasion crafts slammed into Wakanda's shield barrier and burst into flames. She considered it unfortunate because she wanted to know what kind of enemy she was facing.

She'd find out soon enough.

" _Don't celebrate just yet, we got more on the way outside the dome,"_ Rhodey called out. Kara watched through the window as they slammed into the Earth at high speeds, fireballs rippling out around the impact point and sending debris everywhere with the shockwaves.

"Kara's right. It's too late now, we need to destroy the stone," Vision said with a grimace. Nat pushed him back down on the table.

"You keep your ass right here and Shuri's going to get that stone out your head. Let us worry about the other stuff," Nat said. Vision hesitated but nodded in the end, laying back down on the table.

"Wanda, Kara…as soon as that stone is out of Vision's head, you fry it," Steve ordered. Kara shook her head.

"Since Hulk isn't coming out to play, you'll need my help. Sure, we brought along the hulk-buster, but that's not enough. I'm going down there, and I'm fighting. Wanda will let me know when the stone is out, and then I'll come back here and help Wanda if she needs it," Kara said. Steve nodded and then looked back out at the coming storm. T'Challa turned around to move out of the lab and the guard moved with him.

"Evacuate the city. Engage all defenses," T'Challa ordered. The guards rushed to fulfill the commands of their king as he left to go make final preparations with his army.

Kara turned and looked at Wanda, grabbed her hand, and brought it to her face before placing a kiss on the palm.

"I love you," Kara whispered. Wanda stared into Kara's beautiful blue eyes, and despite knowing how strong her fiancé was, she couldn't help but worry.

"I love you too, be safe," She said. Kara nodded and kissed her passionately for a few seconds before jogging out of the lab, leaving Shuri and Wanda in silence sine the guards weren't very talkative.

Kara flew over the army as they gathered to their full strength. T'Challa and Okoye road with the guard on their hover carriers as Sam, Bruce, and Rhodey followed behind them. Steve was already waiting at the front lines, having left with Bucky while T'Challa was still giving orders.

"I got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line," Rhodey called out. Kara looked and saw them, the mysterious female and the brute that attacked in New York.

Where was the third one?

As the final soldiers exited their carrier craft, Kara landed next to Steve and T'Challa.

"What's the play here?" She asked. Steve nodded in the direction of the opposing forces.

"We're gonna give em' one last chance to leave. If they don't, we fight," Steve said. Kara nodded as she floated up a few inches and behind them. When they got to the barrier, Kara felt like she wanted to taunt their enemy.

"What happened to your friend?" she asked with a smile. The now one horned woman scowled.

"It was his mission to retrieve the stone in the first place. He is being punished for his failure," The woman growled. "Thanos will have that stone one way or another."

"That's not gonna happen," Steve said firmly.

"You are in Wakanda now," T'Challa declared, sounding every bit the king he was meant to be. "Thanos will have nothing but dust, and blood."

"We…have blood to spare," The woman said. The giant creature snarled as his partner raised her sword. Off in the burning forest, the massive ships began opening, and with her hearing, Kara could here thousands upon thousands of animalistic growls and roars.

Kara, Steve, and T'Challa all ran back to the front lines, ready to do battle and fight for the Earth, for the universe.

"They surrender?" Bucky asked.

"Not quite," Steve remarked.

Kara shook her head and looked back where the lab was, finding Wanda immediately watching out the large windows. She kept that image in her mind, all the memories she had with Wanda, to constantly tell herself to fight as hard as she could.

Through the trees, Kara watched as four armed creatures tore through the underbrush towards the barrier before finally they were out in the open, numbering in the several thousands they stampeded across the grassy plain towards the barrier before ultimately slamming into it like a tidal wave of flesh and blood. The shields refresh rate though was ultimately too much for some of the creatures and they began losing limbs as the barrier became overwhelmed with keeping the creatures out.

The creatures that did make it through were cut down, but the tidal wave was not stopped as they spread out around the barrier, looking for more weaknesses with a single minded drive. Sam and Rhodey flew out over the enemies that had clumped up, shooting them and dropping bombs. Kara held back though; these insignificant numbers did not warrant the use of her powers.

Eventually it was noticed that the creatures were straying too far from the field of battle.

"Cap, if these things circle behind us and get inside the perimeter…there's nothing between them and Vision," Bruce said.

"Then we better keep em' in front of us," Steve said, a determined set to his jaw.

With that declaration, T'Challa had no choice but to open the barrier that had kept Wakanda safe and hidden for generations. The woman operating the barrier was surprised at the order. Perhaps she knew somehow what opening the barrier would cost Wakanda in the end, but it was the only guarantee they had to keep Vision safe, and the stone.

T'Challa ordered that the shield cloths no longer be used as he stepped in front of his loyal soldiers. Kara could hear their heartbeats tick up in anticipation and anxiety. With one final shout of "Wakanda Forever!" everyone began their charge.

T'Challa, Steve, and Kara led the charge as they neared the river. Immediately, Kara lost track of Steve and T'Challa as she began engaging the four-armed creatures. Punching through flesh and bone, heat vision melting through them, and arctic breath freezing them, Kara tore through body after body of the animals. Rhodey was knocked out of the sky by the giant alien and Kara unleashed an animalistic growl of her own.

Using her speed, she smashed through creature after creature, ripping them in half before reaching the big alien. She punched him square in the chin, sending him flying across the field and into the dog things. He skidded to a stop and snarled, whipping his axe at her in an overhead fashion, trying to pummel her into the ground. She caught the axe and yanked it towards herself, causing the creature to stumble forward. She used this to her advantage by grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the ground.

When she turned back towards the battle, she saw her friends and family being overwhelmed. Bruce in the Hulk-buster armor was on the ground, Steve was being bitten and scratched, T'Challa much the same as Steve, and Bucky was fighting hand to hand. Nat was barely keeping up, only her training in flexibility and dexterity allowing her to stay on her feet. Seeing no other option, Kara braced her feet against the ground and let her eyes heat up.

She let herself go in a brilliant display of heat vision, cutting down many of the creatures that were harming those she cared about. She stopped herself when a bright light of a brilliant rainbow crashed into the earth, a spinning axe exiting it several seconds later.

Kara smiled widely when she saw Thor step out of the portal, lightning arcing across his body as he recalled his new axe. Idly, Kara wondered what had happened to his Mjolnir, and decided she'd ask him after they were done.

"Bring me Thanos!" He shouted as he jumped high in the air, slamming down the hammer side of his axe, the ground exploding in electricity and the toasted remains of the opposing army. Curiously, Kara thought she saw a bipedal racoon with a cannon in its hands and…a tree?

Kara's eyes widened when the tree thing and racoon charged into battle behind Thor, cutting down a dozen 'space dogs' as the racoon called them. Bucky picked up the racoon and began spinning in a circle, the racoon shouting as he shot his energy rifle at the space dogs.

The battle was going well when Kara heard the trees cracking, several of them jumping up as _something_ dug underneath them. The barrier was pushed up before the ground exploded beneath Kara, who jumped up to avoid whatever was underneath her.

Several massive spinning blades popped up from the ground and began heading towards the Wakandan soldiers, ready to cut down anything with their massive spinning blades. T'Challa was about to give the order to retreat just as Kara swooped down and smashed into the entire mechanism. More of the spinning wheels of death popped up from the ground and Kara used her speed to destroy as many as she could, one of them nearly running over Nat and Okoye. She heard the mysterious horned woman growl before telling someone to go for plan B.

Plan b turned out to be throwing some kind of grenade into the lab where Wanda and Shuri were. This was their plan the entire time, to use the battle as a distraction to get several, or one of, their elite soldiers into the palace.

"We got a Vision situation here!" Sam shouted. Steve looked around before shouting into his comms.

"Somebody get to Vision!"

"On it!" Kara shouted. She took off before anyone could stop her towards the smoking remains of the lab.

"Wanda? Talk to me what's going on over there?" Kara asked.

" _The male form the other night showed up and tossed an explosive into the lab. I was able to shield Shuri and I with my powers, but Vison was blasted out the window. He's fighting with the alien now!"_ Wanda shouted. Kara could hear the air rushing past Wanda's comms, telling Kara that Wanda was chasing after Vision and the other alien. She turned to her left when she heard repulsors to her left and saw Bruce in the Hulk-buster.

"You take the big guy and I'll help Vision," Kara said.

"Got it," Bruce said. Kara pushed forward with Bruce before landing heavily, the ground cratering at her feet. She looked up and saw the glaive wielding male cornering Vision. The big guy was knocked away quickly as Bruce landed and punched him before giving him any time to react. Kara charged forward, a crack resounding through the air as she slugged the male in the chest. She heard several cracks before she grabbed the glaive out of his hand and whipped it around to slash his throat.

He clutched at the gaping wound in his neck before falling to his knees. His hands fell limp to his side as he collapsed into the dirt, a pool of his own blood surrounding him. Kara threw the weapon onto his body, a final right of a warrior she had seen done on many planets in her old universe. They might have been on different sides of a war, but Kara wasn't above respecting another warrior.

Steve jogged through the underbrush just as the big alien was launched into the sky and hit the barrier before exploding.

"You should've run, Vision, waited for Wanda," Steve chastised. Wanda landed on the forest floor. There was a small cut through her eyebrow, which Kara used the pad of thumb to wipe the blood from, before hugging Wanda.

"We gotta get Vision outta here. The fights turning, but who knows how long that'll last and whatever else plans they have," Steve said. Kara and Wanda separated with Kara putting a hand around Wanda's waist. Both women gave a sharp nod as Kara moved and picked up an injured Vision.

Kara felt it first. It was the subtle shift of the wind on her cheek that gave her pause. Everyone was here now, T'Challa, Okoye, Nat, Sam, Rhodey, the tree thing, the racoon. Everyone was here since the battle had ended but that wasn't what caused the shift.

"Is it over?" Sam asked, hope in his voice. Kara looked around as she set Vision down on the ground.

"I don't think so," Kara said as she spun around towards where the wind was blowing.

By the rock face, a blue portal formed, like the breach that brought her to this earth but far more stable. A large purple alien wielding a golden gauntlet, adorned with glowing stones stepped out and stared at the mass of people prepared to appose him.

"Based on Loki's description, Steve…that's him. Thanos," Kara said gravely. Steve brought up his shield.

It seemed to happen in slow motion for Kara, and really, that was just her mind trying to process what she was seeing. Bruce was the first to move, and the first to go down. Thanos used the space stone to lower Bruce's density and send the Hulk-buster armor through him before raising the density of the armor inside the rockface, trapping Bruce inside the mountain.

T'Challa didn't stand much of a chance either. He was slammed into the ground, his kinetic storage releasing itself too late to do anything against the mad titan.

"Wanda," Kara whispered as she looked sadly at Vision. Vision nodded his head in understanding and looked at the redhead.

"Please Wanda. It's the only way to stop him," Vision whispered.

Sam and Rhodey were taken out of the sky by the power stone, falling to the ground in heaps of armor and tech that was now useless.

"I know you don't want to, Wanda, but you have to," Vision said, sounding as if he was begging. Wanda looked with tears in her eyes at the man she considered her friend, one of the first after Kara. She shook her head before looking back, a frightened expression on her face as she looked at the unstoppable force behind her. Kara grit her teeth and jumped into the fight.

Thanos was surprised at her speed as she managed to uppercut him before he blasted her with a purple beam from the power stone. Kara planted her feet and rolled out of the beam before ducking under and kicking Thanos' legs out from under him. She looked back and saw Wanda hesitantly begin to use her power. Setting her face in determination, Kara got to her feet and charged forward, only to be blasted back by the soul stone by several dozen feet.

Shaking her head to clear it, she flew back to the fight and saw Steve get rocked in the face with a haymaker of a punch, falling limp to the ground. There was nothing between Thanos and Wanda, who was still using her powers and now crying as she began looking at her friends pained face. Kara growled as she sped up and landed between her and her fiancé.

"You'll have to kill me to get to them," Kara snarled. Thanos looked at her before launching an assault of the stones he had gathered towards her. She went all out, combating everything he threw her way, dodging rocks, energy blasts that singed her skin, attacks against her physiology and her mind. When she felt her back on Wanda's she did the one thing she saw Kal do years ago, something she had done once in her fight against red tornado.

She put everything she had into her heat vision and let it loose. Her twin beams were a brilliant blue-white that stunned the mad titan for a second before he recovered and was able to use the space stone as a shield. He pushed forward, one step at a time. Kara poured everything into it, but the only thing that stopped her from blowing out her powers completely was the explosion behind her.

Wanda had done it.

Kara would've laughed in Thanos' face if she hadn't remembered that Vision was dead now, even if that meant the stone was gone.

It was a short lived hope when she saw the green glow of the time stone on the gauntlet. She tried to move but everything hurt. The explosion had knocked her back a few feet and it took a minute to right herself. She was running on fumes and she knew it.

She cried out in anger as Thanos used the time stone to bring Vision back, as well as the mind stone, and batted Wanda away like she was nothing as the redhead cried out in anger as well.

Thanos mercilessly ripped the mind stone from Visions head, killing him for good this time, and dropping him unceremoniously to the ground.

Kara grit her teeth and summoned the last of her power, which wasn't much, and loosed the last of her heat vision at the mad titan's gauntlet just as an axe flew down from the sky.

Maybe it would've impaled him in the chest with or without Kara's assistance, but it mattered little.

Thanos, despite the wound in his chest, was still able to snap his fingers. Kara felt the power flow through her, and every other living creature, as Thanos disappeared into a wormhole.

A clap of thunder echoed a second later.

Her eyes widened as she stumbled to her feet and watched as Bucky disappeared into a cloud of dust. T'Challa fell, as well as the tree creature.

But the one thing that made her pause, was one she had dreaded. She turned around as Wanda's heart stuttered for a split second.

She found Wanda as she began to fade as well. Kara and Wanda's hands touched for the briefest of seconds, and she saw the fear in Wanda's eyes. The blonde could only watch on in horror as Wanda faded and collapsed into dust.

Kara fell to her knees in shock, unable to cry as she slowly put a shaky hand into the dust that was her fiancé. She ground her fingers into the dirt and picked up some of the dust, cradling it gently to her chest as silent sobs began to wrack her body.

Everyone looked on in shock, unable to process what they had just witnessed.

"Oh, God," Steve whispered, kneeling next to the body of Vision, a greyed-out mass of now useless circuits and technology. The silence that followed Steve's soft cry to his deity was shattered by a heartbreaking shriek of pain and anguish. Everyone whipped their heads towards the noise, seeing Kara kneeling on the ground, her eyes glowing blue.

They were all confused as the survivors had all seen her very nearly burn out her powers trying to stop Thanos. It was the anger and pain that triggered the remaining sunlight in her cells to come back with a vengeance, kickstarting her powers to the fullest. The shriek seemed to echo through the forest as Kara pounded her clenched fist into the dirt, causing a crater to form.

What none of them knew, was in that moment, Kara heard everything. She heard the chaos, the panic, the fear that gripped the hearts of millions as their friends and loved ones disappeared. She heard cars crash millions of times over, planes fall out of the sky as pilots were dusted. She heard husbands and wives looking for their significant others, parents crying out for their children.

Without another word to any of the survivors, Kara stood up, still clenching what used to be Wanda in her hand and walked away.

The others watched her go.

Nobody could have ever guessed the darkness that took hold in Kara's heart that day, the ice that began to form as she walked out of that forest. Her eyes lit up a deep, blood red as she walked further away from her friends, the promise of vengeance in her eyes.

Wanda's death was the fuse, and all it would take was a spark to set it off.

 **So as I explained earlier, Thanos with the stones is OP. More OP than Kara. If how that fight went down angers you, well I don't know what to tell you. If you feel the need to leave an angry comment in the comment section to make you feel better, go ahead.**

 **Also, and I feel like people will be mad for this, but the next update may be posted late. Endgame doesn't come out on DVD until August 13** **th** **and I don't personally care for digital downloads. While the next update MAY happen on time, it also might not, because the first few pages I'm planning on making the beginning of Endgame.**

 **Another thing, I won't be going into too much detail about what happens to the world after the snap. That might interest you, but I personally didn't care. What I do care about is what happens to the characters. Now THAT I will be touching base on.**


	46. Chapter 46: When the Heart Dies

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All rights go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Forty-Six: When the Heart Dies**

 **Three Days After the Snap**

The world seemed to be on fire. Chaos reigned as government officials scrambled to figure out what had happened. Steve, since Tony was presumed dead, was made the defacto leader by the remainder of the council. Their immediate choice was a press release to explain what happened.

The world was in shock as Steve explained that their loved ones were never coming back, that Thanos had used the essence of the universe to snap away half of every living creature.

The aftermath of the snap was apocalyptic, to say the least. People all over the world were taking advantage of the chaos and looting, burning, rioting, killing. The worlds police forces was incredibly overtaxed, martial law was declared practically worldwide.

"Kara!" Nat called for the third time in two minutes.

Kara had been locked in her room since the snap, and Nat didn't blame her, the other Avengers were like that too. But Nat also knew that Kara had lost something entirely different than the other Avengers, the only one able to relate to her was Clint, but he had disappeared in his grief, stolen the quinjet he had been on that was taking him to Wakanda before the snap.

He had called Nat from the video screen telling her that he had been getting news reports of people disappearing all over the world and was worried about his family.

Nat hadn't heard from him since and when she went to the homestead, everything was as it was when Laura and the kids disappeared.

The super spy stared at the door of one of her best friends, placing a hand on the solid wood and sighing.

"Please Kara, I know you're in there, but you need to come out. We need your help, badly, just like the rest of the world. They need to see that we're still here, trying to help them get through this," Nat pleaded. Kara remained silent on the other side as Nat put her back against the door and slid down its length before breaking out in tears.

"Please Kara," She whispered. "I'm not like you…I can't inspire hope and heal the world. I know what you've lost, what Wanda meant to you, but she wouldn't want you to be like this," Nat said, sobbing on the ground. She stopped when she felt the door open against her back, catching herself with her hands. She looked up with bloodshot eyes into the cold ones that Kara was looking at her with.

It sent a shiver down her spine as Kara walked silently down the hallway. She stopped before she rounded the corner and looked over her shoulder.

"I will help fix this, but don't ever tell me what Wanda would want," Kara said coldly.

Nat heard the supersonic booms as Kara blasted away from the Avengers compound. She risked a glance into Kara and Wanda's room. On the nightstand, she saw a jar of dirt, and inside it, was a small pile of dust. Nat's heart broke at the sight.

Kara listened in the upper atmosphere for people that she thought needed her the most. There was a grocery store in downtown New York where a family, that had somehow survived the snap with everyone alive, was being held at gunpoint.

Kara reacted and appeared just as the trigger of the gun was pulled, the bullet impacting her chest and shattering. She stared at the gunman with hate filled eyes before she grabbed the gun and broke it.

Along with the mans hand.

"You think you're powerful don't you," Kara whispered. The man began to shake in fear as Supergirl walked towards him with glowing red eyes. "Preying on people who are scared? Who have no way to defend themselves? You would tear apart a family that got lucky enough to survive without losing anybody to the snap?"

"Please I- "

"I don't care," Kara snarled. "We all lost somebody, and you don't get to take even more people away from each other!"

"Have mercy!" The man begged. Kara scoffed at him spitting at his feet. She took his hand and crushed the bones to dust.

"There's your mercy," She said darkly before flying off.

 **Sixteen days post snap**

Everyone began to fear when Supergirl showed up. Because most likely, someone was getting hurt.

Brutally.

She wasn't outright killing people, but she was leaving them in broken states.

In Kara's mind, these were the worst people, the ones who preyed on the helpless and the scared, who took advantage of the chaos and killed because there was nobody to stop them.

Who did whatever they wanted and thought themselves unstoppable.

She had even had a hand in toppling a military takeover by some no name European country whose citizens and army had barely been effected.

Kara's mind had begun to fracture under the weight of her loss. Wanda had been everything she had never thought she'd get to have. She knew everything the Kal and Lois went through, the struggles they had. Kara knew that if she didn't find some way, she'd outlive Wanda by a very long time and that was unacceptable. Wanda was Kara's whole world, a safe haven for the blonde, a light in her darkness.

Now she was gone.

And Kara was angry now, all the time it seemed.

None of the other Avengers except for Clint knew what she was feeling, what she had lost. They all tried, but it didn't matter much because they couldn't help her in the end.

She was in the lab for days on end, analyzing the dust that had been Wanda in a vein hope to somehow bring her back, much to the worry of Steve and Nat. At one point they had tried to force her out of the lab, but she wouldn't budge, running test after test without pause. She only ever left to stop a crime or to eat, but never for anything else.

 **Nineteen days after the snap**

"The council's benching you, Kara," Steve said as he laid the papers on the table in front of her as she ate her food. Kara looked at the papers.

"Damnit Kara this is serious!" Steve shouted as he slammed a fist through the table. Kara glared up at him before standing straight and floating a few inches so that she was level with his eyes.

"You think you can bench me? Fine. It's not going to stop me no matter what you do," She whispered.

"Kara please just take a minute and let yourself properly grieve. What happened with _her_ was not your fault. You did everything you could but – " Nat said but was cut off.

"You don't get it Nat. It was my fault. If I had done more then she would still be here with me and –" Kara cut herself off with a growl, not allowing those feelings to come to the surface. Nat hugged her close and Kara stiffened at the contact.

"I know it hurts, Kara. It hurts for me too and I know I can never understand everything that you've lost, but this isn't healthy, and you need to stop before you do something you'll regret," Nat said, the top of her head tucked under Kara's chin. Kara allowed a few tears to fall but nothing more than that as she pulled away from Nat. She shook her head at Nat's pleas.

"I won't stop. Thor is off sulking and that leaves just me. Can any of you do what I can? Can any of you stop riots just by showing up? No? Then let me do what needs to be done," Kara said as she finished eating and threw her trash away.

Before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the compound and flew to Haven to get away from everything.

 **Twenty days post snap**

Kara flew over the world dozens of times as she went from one crisis to the next, but it was one crisis in particular that caught her eye. She was flying over Chicago when someone on the rooftop of a high rise caught her eye.

"Hey kid," She said gently. The teen startled for a moment before turning around.

"You're…You're Supergirl," She whispered, wiping away the tears that had been flowing freely down her face. Kara nodded as she floated gently down to the gravel covered roof.

"What're you doing up here kid?" Kara asked softly. The teenage girl looked away and rubbed her arm nervously as Kara stepped closer. The girl took a step towards the ledge.

"I wanna be with my family," She whispered. "My friends, my girlfriend. All of them are gone." Kara's heart went out to the girl.

"I get it," Kara finally said. The girl looked up in surprise as her tears began anew.

"Who'd you lose?" the girl asked. Kara walked closer to the edge, her hands in her pockets. She kicked a stone over and watched it fall until it hit the empty streets. The girl was worried by the silence and tried to backtrack. "I'm sorry. that was-"

"I lost my Fiancé," Kara finally admitted. "And before that I thought I lost my sister, and before that I thought I lost my cousin, and before that, I did lose my entire planet," Kara said, turning to the girl.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Kara nodded, silently absorbing everything around her.

"You were gonna jump?" Kara asked rhetorically. The girl nodded as she edged closer. "Don't." The girl stopped at that one word.

"Are you gonna stop me?" The girl asked. Kara looked at her before sighing.

"If my cousin were here right now, he'd say something profound, so inspirational, that you'd leap into his arms and swear to never do this again," Kara said. "But I'm not my cousin. I can only tell you that what you want to do isn't worth it. I wanted to die, after I thought I lost the only people I could call family. This was a few years ago, mind you, and I would've tried to kill myself if my invulnerability didn't stop me," Kara admitted. She sighed again, watching her breath fog up as she sat down. The girl mimicked her actions.

"What got you through it?" The girl whispered.

"My friends. They stepped up and pulled me away from that darkness," Kara admitted. The girl looked away.

"All my friends are gone," the girl whispered.

"Will you be my friend?" Kara asked, holding out her hand. The girl stared hesitantly before placing her hand on Kara's.

"I think introductions are in order. My name is Kara Zor-El," she said. The girl gave a small smile.

"Riri Williams."

 **Twenty-three days post snap**

A few days after deciding to stay in Haven, CALLI told her that an object had entered the atmosphere.

Flying out of Haven, she caught sight of an obviously alien craft being carried by a glowing woman. Kara used her x-ray vision, and while she was obviously human, Kara could tell there was something different about her; obviously that she had powers, but also that her physiology had obviously been mutated. Kara flew alongside her and surprised her.

"Who the hell are you?" Kara asked.

"Carol Danvers," The woman introduced herself. "I'd shake your hand but I've got this space ship so," She said with an awkward smile. Kara smirked and then broke into a small smile for the first time and twenty three days.

"Funny. I used to be Kara Danvers," She said.

"No shit! Where you from, formerly Kara Danvers," Carol asked.

"Not from this universe, a planet called Krypton," Kara said. Carol's eyebrows went up to her hairline in surprise.

"Well, can't say I was expecting that," She said with a chuckle. As they neared the ground, Kara flew to the underside of the nose of the ship and, while she didn't look like she needed any help, Kara still gave it without a word. The landing gears engaged from inside as the two superpowered women brought the ship to the ground.

Once on land, Kara could see Steve, Pepper, Rhodey, Nat, and Bruce. Kara knew Thor was inside, but she didn't find that she cared much.

Kara watched impassively as the ramp lowered until she saw a cyborg and Tony step out. She reached him about the same time as Steve did.

"I tried, couldn't stop him," Tony said, sounding like his years had begun to catch up to him.

"We tried too, nothing worked," Steve said.

"Where's Peter? Strange?" Kara asked. Tony looked at her and then to Steve.

"I lost the kid," He murmured.

"Tony, _we_ lost," Steve said. Kara kept silent, processing that Peter was gone. It felt like an icy stab in the heart, especially when she watched Pepper jog up, panting with worry and surprise and elation skirting across her face. The two hugged, a lifeline for each other. Kara felt like she was drowning.

She couldn't watch it any more without feeling jealous, angry, and profoundly sad. She turned away and began walking back to the building, ignoring the whispers between Steve and Tony.

"Wanda was taken in the snap," Steve murmured. "Kara fought like hell but even she couldn't stop him."

"Christ," Tony whispered, watching a woman he had grown to care for like a sister walk away from everyone.

"There's a lot we need to fill you in on," Nat said as she finally appeared. Tony nodded as Pepper and Steve took him by the shoulders and practically carried him inside.

Kara was sitting in the main kitchen, off to the side, staring at a holographic picture of Wanda when everyone came in. Bruce got to work getting a dehydrated and starved Tony set up with an IV drip and a wheelchair. Once that was all done, everyone but Thor and Loki gathered together to explain the situation to Tony.

"Twenty-three days ago, Thanos showed up and used the stones," Rhodey started off.

"World governments, with very few exceptions, are in shambles. Several have tried to capitalize but we put a stop to it as best we could," Nat explained, noticing that Tony was watching of Kara's actions as of late. He kept silent as Nat continued. "The parts that are still working are trying to take a census, but it looks like Thanos did exactly what he said was going to do. It looks like he wiped out…fifty percent of all living creatures."

Kara hung her head as she listened to everyone's reactions. Tony was in shock, Carol did her best to remain stoic but Kara could hear her breaking a little, and Loki was whispering kind words to Thor, but the god of thunder wasn't hearing it, too lost in his world of blame.

"Where is he now, where?" Tony suddenly spoke up.

"We don't know. He just opened a portal and…walked through," Steve explained. Tony scoffed and wheeled his chair around, looking at Thor and Loki.

"What's wrong with the two of them?" Tony asked, pointing.

"Thor thinks he failed. Loki's been with him since everything went down and been trying to convince him that he didn't, but of course he did. Lotta that happened," Rocket spoke. Kara's eyes blazed with anger as she shot to her.

"You shut your fucking mouth!" She growled. Everyone looked at her in stunned silence.

"Kara," Steve warned, looking at her glowing eyes. He didn't flinch when she turned them towards him, teeth bared. She huffed and relaxed, barely, before sitting down and crossing her arms. The room descended into silence, everyone but Carol subtly keeping their eye on Kara.

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now," Steve said, breaking the silence. Everyone turned back to him, willing to overlook Kara's outburst.

It was understandable, a stage of grief.

"Deep space scans, satellites, and we got nothing," Steve said. "Tony you fought him-"

"Who told you that?" Tony interrupted. "No I didn't fight him. He wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker street magician gave away the store," Tony said.

"Did he give you any clues, and coordinates?" Steve asked.

"I had this dream a few years back, didn't wanna believe it, thought I was crazy," Tony said, lazily looking around the room.

"I'm gonna need you to focus," Steve jumped in.

"And I needed you! As in past tense, that trumps what you need, it's too late buddy," Tony sniffed. He stood up shakily from the wheelchair, swiping his hand across the table and sending several glasses flying. "I need to shave," He suddenly declared. "And I remember telling," He said, stuttering as he ripped out the IV line. Rhodey moved to try and stop him. "Everyone and otherwise, that what we needed, was a suit of armor around the world!" he shouted. "Whether it impacted our _precious_ freedoms, or not. Remember that?"

"Well that didn't work out so well, did it?" Steve challenged.

"I said we'd lose, and you said 'We'll do that together too.' Well guess what, Cap, we lost, and you weren't there," He said, wobbling on his feet. Rhodey steadied him. "Well that's what we do, right? Out best work after the fact. We're the _Avengers_ , right, not the _Pre_ vengers?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Enough, Tony, you've made your point," Rhodey said, pushing Tony back towards the wheelchair.

"No no no, you know what, she's great by the way,"

"Just sit down, Tony,"

"She's new blood we need her because you know what, I got nothing for us tired old mules," Tony spat as he broke away from Rhodey. "Cause I got nothing for you, Cap. No coordinates, no clues, no options, no strategies, nothing. Zero, zip, nada. No trust, liar," Tony said, lowering his voice. Ara stood up as she heard Tony's heartrate begin to pick up, his body trying to handle the stress he was placing on it.

"That's enough Tony. Get your ass in that chair before I plant it for you," Kara ordered, a cold edge in her voice. Tony stared at her before looking at Steve and ripping off his arc reactor.

"You take this, and you run, and you hide," He said. Kara surged forward as Tony began to fall to his knees. She picked him up and looked at him, and Tony swore he saw a flicker of something in her eyes, some small semblance of the Kara he had known over the years.

"Let's get you to a bed," She said, carrying him to the hospital bed in the east wing of the compound.

"Just rest," She whispered, as Bruce gave him another IV and a muscle relaxant to keep him calm. She turned to Pepper and gave her a barely there smile over her shoulder. "For what it's worth, I'm glad he still has you," She said before walking out of the room. Pepper watched her go, helpless to do anything at Kara's retreating form.

"He'll probably be sleeping on and off once the muscle relaxant take holds," Kara said, looking at Nat, Steve, Carol, and Rhodey as she spoke.

"Good. You guys take care of him, and I'll bring a Visorium elixir when I get back," Carol said, marching out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked as he followed her. She didn't turn around.

"To kill Thanos," She said, continuing her march.

"Then I'm coming with you," Kara said, walking to fall in step behind Carol

"Hey," Nat said, stopping Carol and Kara in their tracks. The blondes turned around and looked at Nat. "We usually work as a team here, you know this Kara, and right now, Earth is pretty fragile," Nat said.

"We know that space is more your territory, but this is our fight too," Steve said.

"You even know where to find him?" Rhodey asked, looking at Carol.

"No, but I can find some people who probably do," Carol countered.

"Don't bother," A voice said. Kara saw the cyborg leaning against the door frame. "I can tell you where he is."

Everyone gathered back in the kitchen as Nat brought up all the holographic interfaces for Nebula to work with.

"Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me," She said. "And when he worked, he talked about his 'Great plan.' Even disassembled I wanted to please him, so I would ask: 'Where would we go once this plan was complete' and he would always reply 'the Garden.'"

"That's cute. Thanos has a retirement plan," Rhodey quipped. A holographic image pf Earth appeared on the table.

"When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions, no one's ever seen anything like it," Rocket said, "Until two days ago, on this planet." The holographic image changed to another planet, larger then earth, and a shockwave emanated from the surface.

"Thanos is there," Nebula said. Nat leaned in with interest and a deadly calm in her eyes.

"He used the stones again," She said. Kara, Thor, and Loki all looked up with interest as the blonde alien stood from her seat.

"Then we go there and make him give us the stones," Kara growled.

"Hey, we'd be going in shorthanded and underpowered," Bruce caustioned.

"Now isn't the time for caution, Bruce. It's time for payback," Kara snarled.

"Take a breath, Supes, even if for some reason he's alone, he's still got the stones-" Rhodey said.

"So, let's get em'" Carol interrupted. "Take the stones and use them to bring everyone back," She said.

"What, just like that?" Bruce asked.

"Exactly like that," Kara said, a smirk on her face and a dark look in her eyes.

"Yeah. Even if there's only a small chance that this can be undone, we owe it to everyone not in this room to try," Nat said, straightening her spine and stepping into a leadership role.

"If we do this, how do we know it won't end the same as last time?" Bruce asked, being the voice of reason he always was.

"Because last time, you didn't have me," Carol said. Kara narrowed her eyes as Rhodey looked affronted.

"Look, no offense new girl, but we had Kara and still got our asses handed to us. She can move planets out of orbit, and it didn't do anything, and if you're so strong, where the hell were you?" Rhodey shot back.

"Well she didn't get her powers from the tesseract, now did she?" Carol said, narrowed eyes leveled on Rhodey. "To the other thing, there are a lot of planets in the universe, and they didn't have you guys."

Thor looked at her and stood up, Loki trying to figure out what he was doing judging by the worried look on his face. Thor said nothing as he looked down at Carol, the blonde matching his gaze with ease. Thor held out his hand and Kara heard Stormbreaker surge forward before jumping into Thor's hand. He planted the handle of the axe in the ground.

"I like this one," He declared. The room stood in silence for a few moments, silence that was broken by Steve.

"Then let's go get this son of a bitch."

 **Sorry about the late update everybody. I promise I'll do my best to get an early one going and get back on track.**

 **Thor is going to be a bit different, he'll feel guilty in this story, that's for sure, but he has Loki to help him get through it, keep that in mind for the future chapters. In the meantime, I hope you liked this chapter and are as excited as I am about the upcoming finale.**


	47. Chapter 47: Execution

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All rights go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: Executioner**

Everyone prepared for the fight in their own way. Most did it in silence. Toy was staying behind, too weak to do anything helpful at the moment. Carol and Kara talked strategy with Steve, formulating multiple plans as they suited up. The best one, if he was alone, to get the gauntlet away form him by any means necessary. Thor immediately jumped in and offered to just cut the bastards hand off.

Nobody disagreed with the idea.

When the ship was loaded up, Kara, Rocket, Carol, Nebula, and Bruce got into the various pilot's seat. Kara's job was navigation along with Carol.

"Before we start, who here hasn't been to space?" Rocket asked. Carol and Kara both snorted in amusement as Rhodey, Nat, Steve, and Bruce raised their hands.

"Better not throw up on my ship," Rocket warned.

"Approaching jump in 3," Nebula started. Steve's hand clamped down on the armrest. "2" Nat stiffened in anticipation. "1"

Rocket hit the button, the ships jump engines spinning up with a high pitched whine. Ahead of them, a bright beam of light appeared as the craft moved forward before speeding up dramatically.

They appeared a moment late around a planet with light blue rings around it's axis and two moons off in the distance. Carol unbuckled herself and flew out of the airlock down below.

" _I'll head down for recon,"_ She said over the comms before flying down to the planet's surface. Kara unbuckled herself and flew to the upper platform where Steve and Nat began talking.

"This'll work," Nat said.

"I know it will, cause I don't know what I'll do if it doesn't," Steve said.

"Even if it doesn't work," Kara said. "I'm killing that purple bastard for what he did, what he stole," Kara growled.

" _There's no satellites, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him,"_ Carol said once she was in front of the Milano.

"Then that's enough," Nebula whispered.

"Take us down," Kara said. Rocket looked at her and nodded, for once not talking back to someone who gave him orders on the ship.

He put the Milano down about a mile from Thanos' position, making sure to keep just above the trees on the approach to the surface.

All those who could fly took off towards Thanos' position and ambushed him. Kara's role was to disorient him. She landed thunderously outside his shack, cratering the ground. She slammed her hands together with as much power as she could muster and blew the house apart with the shockwave. Carol came in not a second later, blasting Thanos with her energy and wrapping herself like a snake around Thanos, preventing him from using the gauntlet.

Rhodey and Bruce, who was using the hulk buster armor, clamped down on his arms, forcing Thanos into a kneeling position. Thor came in and chopped the gauntlet off his hand.

Kara came in with Steve, Nat, and Rocket, nodding to let them know that Thanos wasn't a threat.

Inside, Thanos was groaning in pain at the loss of his hand. Kara stood in front of him and looked him in the eye, hers glowing a faint red.

"Oh no," She heard Rocket murmur. She turned to see the gauntlet, minus the stones, sitting on the ground.

"Where are they?" Steve asked. Thanos said nothing until Carol tightened the hold she had around his neck.

"The universe required correction," He grunted, taking deep heaving breaths. "After that the stones served no purpose…beyond temptation."

"You murdered trillions!" Bruce raged as he kicked Thanos across the destroyed house.

"You should be grateful!" Thanos said. Bruce punched him in the facebefore being pulled back by Kara. She slowly walked over to where Thanos lay on his back.

"You're gonna tell me what you did with the stones," She said darkly, the promise of pain in her voice, something that nobody in the room thought they'd ever hear coming from Kara.

"Gone, reduced to atoms," Thanos said, a little self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Let's try a better answer," Kara growled as she took hold of Thanos' leg and snapped it at the knee with her strength. Thanos roared in pain as Kara eased off on the pressure. He panted harshly, fighting through the pain. "Would you like to tell me the truth?" Kara asked, a wild look in her glowing eyes.

"I used the stones to destroy the stones…it nearly killed me," He whispered. "but the work is done, it always will be. I am…inevitable," He said.

"So am I," Kara growled, lunging for Thanos. She grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him up in the air, launching after him with a crack of the air echoing behind her. When he reached the apex of his impromptu flight, she hammer armed him back down. He impacted the ground with a poof of dirt spraying out around him.

"You took everything from me!" Kara roared, flying back down and planting her feet firmly in his chest.

She heard his ribs break.

"I was happy!" She ranted as she lifted him up by his neck, throwing him to the side like he was a ragdoll.

"I had a family again!" She snarled, an animalistic noise ripping from her throat. She pounced on him again, grabbing his good arm and shoving her boot into his face, forcing it into the dirt. She twisted and pulled his arm out of socket before stepping off and kicking hard into his other leg, shattering the bones. He was in so much pain he couldn't even scream. Kara unceremoniously dropped his broken body to the ground. She picked him up again by the collar of his shirt, baring her teeth at him in a low growl.

She looked up when a long red cape and heavy boots came towards her. She looked up and smirked.

"How rude of me, the son of Odin wants vengeance for his own people," She hissed, lashing out at him. He wordlessly held his axe by the long handle in front of him before handing it to her. She looked at him in surprise for a moment before taking it.

"Tis' not like Mjolnir. There is no enchantment, anyone can hold it. I offer you this so you may kill him properly," He said. Kara nodded, not looking at anyone else as she hoisted the axe. Without any delay, she swung the axe and separated Thanos' head from his shoulders.

She expected to feel so many things as Stormbreaker slipped from her fingers landed in the dirt. Rage, hate, sadness, acceptance, maybe closure.

All she felt was numb. She looked at Nebula, who had her head bowed in sadness at the demise of a man she had wanted the approval from for years, but Kara felt nothing. She looked at Steve and Nat's anguished faces when the realization struck that they couldn't do anything because the stones were gone. She looked at Thor, who seemed satisfied with her work. She looked at Rhodey and Bruce who couldn't meet her eye.

She got up and stomped on the head of Thanos.

She got up, didn't say anything, and walked away.

Daisy was doing her best to keep SHIELD afloat after the snap. It felt like the whole world had flipped on its head, so she did the only thing she knew to help. She got on the internet.

She hacked into major power stations like hydro electric damns and nuclear plants to keep them running automatically for as long as they could go without the important people. She directed EMS, the military, the police, and anyone willing to listen to wherever they would be of the most help. She tried getting in touch with the Avengers, but they were so busy, putting out literal and metaphorical fires all over the world.

She watched helplessly as Kara's behavior became more erratic, and quickly deduced why when she hacked into the Avengers mainframe and saw the report of their own casualties, among them was Wanda.

Daisy did her best to get in contact with Kara, to try and talk with her sister, but Nat had picked up Kara's phone when she was out and explained that Kara was hurting, and that nothing was getting through to her. Daisy kept at it though to no avail.

When SHIELD got word that the Avengers were going after Thanos, she was hopeful.

That hope died quickly when Kara landed at the SHIELD base with purple blood on her suit. She sounded bored as she explained what happened, how the stones were gone and that nobody was being brought back. Then Kara handed her a thumb drive.

When she looked up in surprise, she took note of the expression on Kara's face. Or rather, the dead one. Her face was set in stone, but it was the deadness in her eyes that worried Daisy the most.

"What's this for?" She asked. Kara looked at her.

"I'm leaving," She said as if she was talking about the weather.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked.

"This earth. I'm going back to my original universe," Kara explained.

"Kara I- "

"Don't, Daisy. I love you, you're my sister, but you can't convince me to stay," Kara whispered, and Daisy could see that Kara was trying to hold herself together after being broken by the death of so many people she loved.

"Will you come back and visit me? I want to see my sister every now and again," Daisy asked hopefully. Kara gave the smallest smile before gently taking Daisy in her arms and giving a firm hug.

"Of course," Kara whispered. Daisy nodded against her chest and the two separated. The two walked in silence towards the bases exit until Kara stopped outside the door and turned around.

"Be safe, Sister," Kara whispered, lifting off the ground and taking off towards Haven.

It had been two months since anyone saw Supergirl. She disappeared off the map, and the two remaining council members were demanding to know where she was. None of the other Avengers could give them an answer.

When they got home after she had killed Thanos, she had gone to her room immediately and hadn't come out until that night. She didn't talk with anyone, but they could all see that something wasn't right. She had been distant for the last month, dark even, but this was different.

The spark was gone, and in its place was a shadow that looked like Kara.

Kara disappeared sometime during the night after they all went to bed. Security cameras were turned off as well as the sensors on top of the compound, likely the work of CALLI. She took everything that she owned from her room, leaving only the furniture and fixtures.

FRIDAY confirmed the next morning that there had been an intrusion into the system. Tony sighed as he got out of his own bed having been finally cleared and deemed healthy enough. He had an inkling to where Kara went.

The remaining Avengers, plus the new ones, were all worried about Kara, and they wanted to find her fast.

"I'm pretty sure I know where she is," Tony admitted. "I think I've given her plenty of time to cool off."

The Avengers all gathered together, Kara's weird family of assassins, tech genius', armored warriors, and a super soldier and hopped in a quinjet. Carol was going to stay behind, but Tony wouldn't let her.

"We're gonna need your strength newbie," He said, but didn't elaborate any further.

Nat was surprised by the coordinates putting them in Antarctica until she saw the massive form of Haven appearing through a snowstorm. They all, with the exception of Carol, were bundled up and prepared for the sharp blast of arctic wind that hit them when the ramp opened up.

Tony told Carol exactly what she needed to do to get in. It took her a minute, as the massive locks had been frozen over

The large doors opened with a groan to a dark hallway.

"This isn't right," Tony muttered.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"I helped Kara build this place. It's supposed to always be running so that the ice doesn't build up in here," Tony said, pointing several large icicles on the ceiling of the long corridor. Tony hit a switch and the lights sprang to life, illuminating the darkened corridor.

The group traveled down the corridor before splitting up into teams. Nat, Carol, and Tony went down to the lab.

Nothing was on until Tony hit another switch. There was a series of beeps as the lab lit up, a giant structure in the middle. Before Toy could get closer to examine it, a beam of light shot out from a lone projector sitting on a desk. The luminescent form of Kara took shape, sitting down.

She looked terrible.

Her hair hung limp from her head and her eyes seemed sunken in, from her hand hung a glass jar with a small amount of dust inside it.

"Hey," The projection spoke. It sounded so unlike Kara, broken, hopeless. "If you're seeing this, it means you broke into Haven looking for me." The projection waved its hand flippantly. "If that's the case, pack up and go home, cause I'm not here. If all went according to plan, I'll be back in my original universe."

"Shit," Nat murmured.

"I guess you'll want an explanation. Well, you'll be disappointed. I can't live here anymore. I thought the worst thing I could ever experience in my life was the loss of my planet, my culture, my family. Turns out, I was wrong," The projection whispered. "I was wrong about a lot of things. Barry Allen once told me that relationships as a superhero were possible if we took them slow; I believed him. Like a fool I thought someone, seemingly cursed as I am, could have that." The projection paused for a moment and flickered.

"Point is," It paused again. "I'm done. I can't live for as long as I will knowing that I will never have the one thing I want more than anything else in this world. Don't look for me," The projection whispered as it disappeared.

"Damnit Kara," Nat hissed. She had been afraid something like this would happen, she knew she should've tried to reach out to Kara. Now Kara was gone, and she couldn't do anything.

"FRIDAY, interface with CALLI and see if you can find out what this machine is," Tony ordered, walking up to a data pad and flipping through it.

"CALLI is offline, but the log says that it is an interdimensional extrapolator, capable of jumping through the multiverse," FRIDAY informed.

"How did Kara generate enough power out here to charge it up?" Nat asked.

"Through a combination of Solar, wind, and tidal energy, with a good sprinkle of herself tossed in," Tony muttered as he looked through the tests Kara had conducted.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"She couldn't get enough energy until the last two tests, then the energy suddenly spiked with an unknown entry. She used her heat vision and drained herself to power the generator," Tony deduced. Off to the side, he noticed a charred piece of metal with gold flakes in it to store the power and transfer it to a battery.

"Can we go after her?" Steve asked.

"No," Carol said, speaking up and surprising a few people. "She doesn't want to come back. Being here without her fiancé is too much for her. Besides, she wouldn't come back even if we begged."

Tony and Nat both sighed, knowing that Carol was right. They nodded and walked out of the lab with everyone following behind them.

The loss of such a close friend, the one who held the team together when it was breaking apart, put a weight on everyone's shoulders.

The Avengers tried to stay together, after that, but it fell apart. Tony retired, much to the anger of the council, and moved upstate to have a life with Pepper.

Steve didn't go out as often once the dust settled, instead, he helped people try and move on. He started a charity and several self-help groups. He would travel around the world and talk about what people could do to step up.

Bruce disappeared, only telling Nat what he was doing, and she didn't tell anybody.

Carol had to go back into space and help fix the galaxy that now seemed to be falling apart. Every planet was like Earth, half the population gone and nobody knew what had happened.

Rocket and Nebula left around a year after Kara disappeared, deciding to go and help Carol keep the universe from tearing itself apart. Whenever Rocket was asked by an alien why he tried to help fix the universe, his response was always the same.

'Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it.'

Rhodey and Nat stayed on as Avengers with Nat coordinating between the space crew, Rhodey, and Wakanda. In her spare time, she helped the orphans effected by the snap, giving them a place to stay in the compound if they needed it and giving them advice on how to survive the streets. She taught one teenager in particular how to fight, sensing a kindred spirit in the girl.

Eventually the world moved on and the global economy stabilized. Five years later, after Thanos wiped out half the universe, new worlds, countries, and peoples popped up or simply vanished into history. On Earth, several large countries like Russia and China broke apart. A large chunk of Canada and the US formed into its own country on the west coast.

But the universe wasn't done yet.

Sometimes all that was needed to fix what had been done, was an idiot with a van.

 **So this chapter is a bit shorter. We all know what happens to Nat and Steve and Tony and everyone else. This story is primarily about Kara. Next chapter, our friends from the MCU will be making the jump to Earth-38 after a few brief paragraphs in this universe.**

 **Obviously I don't think Scott is an idiot. For the purproses of the last sentence though, I just said that. I think we can all agree however that the real MVP isn't Thor, or Steve, or Tony, or captain Marvel. No. The real MVP is the rat.**


	48. Chapter 48: Beginning of the End

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All rights go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: Beginning of the End**

 **Five Years after the Snap**

It had been a long five years for everyone affected by the snap, and it took its toll. What was left of the official Avengers team was three space faring aliens, the current leader of Wakanda, a man in a flying suit, and a former assassin. Steve stopped running missions, and Nat didn't make him. He was helping people in his own way, he had earned the respite from the fighting.

Now, Nat sat at her desk in the Avengers compound, holding back tears as Rhodey told her what Clint had been up to.

"You know, I'd offer to cook you dinner, but you already look pretty miserable," A voice came. Nat looked up and did her best to restrain her smile. She failed at that, but she didn't much care.

"'Here to do your laundry?" Nat asked.

"And to see an old friend," Steve said.

"Clearly your friend is fine," Nat said, though her watery eyes betrayed her

"You know I saw a pod of whales when I was coming over the bridge," Steve said, changing the conversation, knowing that Nat never did well when confronting emotions, even after all this time.

"In the Hudson?" Nat asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Fewer ships, cleaner water," Steve rattled off.

"You know, if you're gonna tell me to look on the bright side…I'm gonna hit you in the face with a peanut butter sandwich," Nat threatened. Steve chuckled and sat down.

"I appreciate you stopping in to see little old me," Nat said, a southern drawl to her voice. Steve sighed and things got quiet for a moment.

"I've been trying to tell people to move on but I can't say it without feeling like a hypocrite," He said low voice. Nat scoffed and gave a smirk.

"Who would've thought, choir boy Steve, lying to the masses about himself," Nat laughed. Steve nodded as a serious expression overtook his face.

"People still ask me where the other Avengers went," He admitted. "And I don't know what to tell them. It hurts the a lot because they ask more often where Kara went, the one who stopped the most often to help a random person on the street, who took the initiative and became the 'peoples hero,'" Steve said, using a nickname Kara had earned after the Sokovia Accords took effect. She was a champion of human, mutant, and Inhuman rights, and the world over felt the kindness that went missing from the world five years ago.

"I miss her," Nat whispered.

"I know. I just hope that wherever she ended up, that she's been able to move on," Steve said, knowing in his heart that that probably wasn't the case.

"I used to have nothing before the Avengers. Before we were even a team, Kara was giving me what I didn't know I needed. Clint gave me friendship but Kara…Kara gave me hope, helped me begin to see that I could have a family. If she, a being so powerful could lose everything like she did, could get up again and tell herself everyday to keep fighting, to keep moving forward, then I could too. For as strong as she was, Kara's greatest strength was to empathize with people, understand their pain. She sat me down just after the HYDRA reveal, took me to a room where we could be alone, and she told me 'I can only try to understand what you're feeling, but if it helps, we can sit here for a second, or an hour, and you can tell me or whatever you want.' That was the only time I ever let myself break like that, sitting in a room closet just silently crying as she hugged me," Nat said. "Because of Kara, because of all of you, I learned that there were good people out in the world, that I could be one of those good people. I'm still learning how to do that," Nat whispered.

A beeping on the holographic console cause Nat to look up and see that it was a notification for the front door. With a weary sigh, she swiped and brought up the video feed.

" _Oh! Oh thank God! Hey, it's me, Scott Lang, you know from Germany, we fought together at the airport! I'm Antman, you know Antman, I know that! I had the mask on so you probably wouldn't recognize me right now, but I was the big guy!"_ Scott said.

"Is this an old message?" Steve asked, standing up in surprise. Nat looked stunned as she stood with him.

"It's the front door," She whispered in shock.

Steve turned and looked to Nat in surprise before turning and jogging down the halls, Nat hot on his heels as he reached the front door.

"Oh thank god!" Steve heard as he opened the door. Scott barged in quick as he took in Captain America. "I was really worried I imagined all this for a moment and that you weren't here and that I was just an idiot standing outside an abandoned building!" Scott exclaimed as he took in the people in front of him.

"Scott, how are you here?" Nat whispered, still in shock. "We thought-"

"Yeah, I saw my name in the San Francisco memorial," Scott explained. "I didn't think about you guys at first after I saw that…I thought of Cassie, my daughter. I…ran straight to the house when I couldn't find her name. I saw her…she was older…and she recognized me straight away because I hadn't aged. She told me what you guys had done for her…what Tony did for her," Scott whispered.

"Tony took care of a lot of families effected by the snap," Steve explained. "After he heard that your Ex-wife and her husband had been snapped, he set up a fund for Cassie. He did the same for all of the Stark Industries employees and their families as well," Steve explained. Scott nodded as Steve and Nat led him down a hallway towards the main room.

"How are you here, Scott. We Thought you were snapped," Nat said.

"I-" Scott started, pacing as he tried to think of a way to explain what had happened.

"Scott, you okay?" Steve said, interrupting Scotts thought process.

"Yeah. Just needed a minute to think of a way to explain this," He said, rubbing his hands into his face. "Have any of you ever studied Quantum physics?" He asked.

"Only to make conversation," Nat said. Scott snorted, waving his finger at her.

"So five years ago, right-right before…Thanos, I was in a place called the quantum realm, this little dimension that you have to be incredibly small to get into. Hope, she's my uh-She was…She was supposed to pull me out," Scott said, glossing over the important painful details. "She was supposed to pull me out, and then I got stuck in there," Scott said.

"I'm sorry, that must've been a very long five years," Nat said, sympathizing with the man.

"That's just it," Scott countered, his voice serious. "It didn't feel like five years to me," Scott said. "For me it was five hours. The rules of the quantum realm aren't like they are here. Everything is unpredictable. Is that anybody's sandwich?" Scott asked. Nat gestured to it and Scott sighed in relief.

"I am starving," he groaned.

"Scott, what are you talking about?" Steve asked, trying to get the former criminal back on track.

"What I'm getting at is, time works differently in the quantum realm. The only problem is that right now, we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did?" Scott asked, walking around the room. "What if we could somehow control that chaos, and we could navigate it? What if, there was a way that we could enter the quantum realm at a certain point in time, and then exit at another point in time?" Scott proposed. "Like before Thanos."

"Wait, are you talking about a time machine?" Steve asked skeptically.

"No that's, of course not. Not a time machine. It's more like a…" Scott stalled out for a second as he tried to think of what else it could be. "Okay yeah. Like a time machine. Yeah. I know, it's crazy, but I can't stop thinking about it! It's crazy…it's crazy," HE said, petering out towards the end as the realization of what he said caught up to him.

"Scott, I get emails from a racoon and used to be best friends with a-" Nat cut herself off.

"What?" Steve asked, noticing the weird look on Nat's face.

"Holy shit!" Nat whispered, a conversation with Kara popped up in her head. She and Kara had been talking about Kara's home universe early on in their friendship, comparing the histories of both earths and even others beyond. It had started off with commonalities between all of them; the great wars, the cold war, the war in the east, terrorism, things of that nature. When it came to current events, Kara offhandedly mentioned the Alien invasion of Earth Prime.

She had told Nat the fantastic tale of the Dominator invasion, coming to Earth Prime to eliminate the Metahuman threat. Kara told her how she and several others banded together to fight them off. Barry Allen and his team, a guy with a bow and arrow and his friends, and most importantly, a group of time traveling heroes that worked together to keep history on track.

"We already know time travel is possible," Nat whispered, something akin to hope in her voice as she looked to Steve.

"Kara?" He asked.

"Her friends," Nat confirmed.

"Okay, what's going on?" Scott asked.

"Supergirl, she's an alien, everyone knows that. What people didn't know and what we couldn't tell you because of your legal troubles, was that she was from another Universe, and in her multiversal travels, she encountered time travelers," Nat explained.

"Okay great! We'll call her up and see if she can get in touch with her friends!" Scott said excitedly. Nat and Steve's moods tanked at Scotts words.

"What?" He asked.

"Kara went back to her home universe after…after Wanda got snapped," Steve explained.

"Oh…Is there anyone else? Maybe we can just go to her universe and find someone else who knows them?" Scott asked.

Tony Stark had been living a quiet life the last five years. After making sure that his former employees and their families were taken care of, he decided he was done with the hero business. He settled down with Pepper after buying a an old house on a lake, and had a baby girl they named Morgan. She was everything to him, and he wouldn't give it up for the world.

For the briefest moment, when he saw Steve, Nat, and Scott pulling into his driveway, he worried about what they might say.

"We need your help," Nat started.

Tony set down his daughter and told her to go help mom with lunch.

"Okay? What do you need?" He asked hesitantly.

Scott launched into an explanation of what he had been through, how the quantum realm was a place of chaos but he thought it could be controlled and used to travel through time. Nat jumped in with what she remembered. Tony's brows furrowed in thought.

"I remember her talking about them, the 'legends of tomorrow' she called them," Tony muttered.

"Yeah. What if we go and talk to them?" Nat asked, practically pleading her case.

"No," Tony said, and air of finality in his voice.

"What?" Steve asked.

"No. If you mess with time, it tends to mess back. We go back in time, take the stones and snap everyone back, how does that effect us? I've got a great thing going here, and I'm not gonna lose that," Tony said, Morgan coming out and running into his arms.

"Tony," Steve said, stopping him. "I'm happy for you, I really am, but this is a second chance," Steve said.

"Sorry Cap, but I already got my second chance," Tony said.

"So what do we do now? We can't just stop!" Scott said.

"No, but I want to do it right," Steve said. He thought for a moment. "We're gonna need a really big brain.

"Bigger than his?" Scott exclaimed

They found there big brain in a diner in downtown New York. Banner had been busy in the last five years. After the Hulk refused to come out, Banner went into hiding to try and fix the problem, which led him to a gamma lab for another year where her finally fixed the issue.

"It took me a long time to get it right, but eventually I did. I figured out a way to put the mind of Banner and the strength of Hulk together and bam! Here I am," Bruce said, his massive green hands waving around as he ate his bowls of food.

"But I can see that you're not here to talk about that. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"We need your help," Nat said.

The flight over Antarctica was bumpy for this time of year, more so because the quinjet was weighed down on one side. The landing was difficult, but Nat managed it.

"When is everyone else going to be here?" Scott asked.

"Rocket's last transmission said they were just about to jump and would be here soon. Carol can't make it right now but will keep her comms on, Rhodey is gonna try and bring in Clint, and Loki is bringing Thor," Nat said, a swirling portal spawned on her right. "Good timing."

"Yes well, Thor was all too eager," Loki said as he stepped out of the portal, Thor right behind him. "You were fairly vague, Agent Romanoff, what are we doing here where the winds are as cold Helheim?" Loki asked.

"We're here because we need some things from an alternate universe. Kara went there, and she knows some people who can help us bring everyone back," Nat said.

"Oh is that all, we're going to hop the multiverse?" Loki asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Kara built a portal generator five years ago and used it to go back to her original universe. We need Thor to power it," Nat explained. Thor looked determined once he understood what he was needed for. In truth, he missed the blonde alien. She was fun to talk to, and he blamed himself for her pain.

"Well then let's make things right," Thor said. He nodded to Bruce and the two lifted the massive lock, Nat instructing them from her memory of when Carol did it.

The fortress looked even worse than it did five years ago. With nobody to maintain it and the heat being shut off, massive icicles hung from the ceiling and sprouted from the ground. There were ice formations everywhere, and Thor cleared through them with his axe. Nat led them to the lab, but stopped when a voice called from the entranceway.

"What are you doing here?"

Nat turned around and saw a woman of Asian descent with her hands raised and gauntlets covering her wrists.

"Daisy?" Nat asked.

"Romanoff?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Nat asked as she walked up and shook hands.

"I keep a close watch on air traffic sometimes. I noticed you guys taking off and flying here. I…I keep watch of this place…it's special to me," Daisy admitted. Nat looked at the girl with pity before drawing herself up.

"We're here to bring Kara back, talk to some of her time traveling friends, and et back the people we lost," Nat explained. Daisy nodded sadly before speaking.

"I'm coming with you," Daisy said. Nat was ready to say no, to tell the girl that if anything went wrong, they needed someone powerful who could step up. "No. Kara is one of your best friends, but she's my sister."

Nat couldn't say no to that.

"Okay. You'll come with us, but that means we need you, Bruce, Loki, and Thor to stay here and hold down the fort," Nat ordered. Both men nodded as stepped back. Nat took in the portal generator that was covered in a layer of ice.

"Think you can get through that?" Nat asked Daisy. The woman smirked and quaked the machine carefully, the ice cracking until it felt apart and was swept off the machine by another blast of vibrational energy.

"Now," Bruce said as Thor's lightning charged the dead battery. It wasn't Kara's power, but it would have to do powered everything on. "The computer still has the multiversal coordinates for Earth Thirty-Eight, but none of you have ever done this before, so I have no idea what exactly is going to happen. You'll appear on Earth, but where, I have no real idea," Bruce warned. Nat and Daisy both nodded as the rings of the portal generator began spinning.

Faster and faster they spun until a small tear opened up until the energy from Thor's lightning hit it in a concentrated beam from the platform hit it and opened it wider. The rings slowed down, allowing a person to slip through them until the portal destabilized.

"Okay, Kara's earth should have a way to get you back here. if it doesn't, in a week of our time, or around three days over there, I'll open up the portal again and hopefully it'll be in the same spot," Bruce said. Nat and Daisy both nodded before stepping up to the platform.

"Good luck," Bruce said.

Nat and Daisy linked their hands together before being swallowed by a blue swirling mass.

It felt like being a ragdoll in a wind tunnel. They were being pulled every which way and pushed into each other. When they were finally spat out, they landed, or rather crashed into the ground, on the roof of a building looking out over a city. Daisy clutched her head, having been elbowed by Nat on the way out, as Nat sat up and walked to the edge.

"Did we make it?" Daisy asked. Nat looked and saw the most recognizable thing, something Kara hadn't stopped talking about when she first arrived in their universe. She pointed at a particular building that Daisy saw and both women smiled.

The Catco building.

Their good mood was broken as the roof access door behind them was suddenly slammed open and a dozen masked people with rifles surrounded them.

"Don't move!" They shouted. One last person exited the stairwell and saw the travelers.

"Stand down!" She shouted.

Nat and Daisy put their hands down as well, Nat thought she recognized the voice of this woman. The woman took off her helmet to reveal short red hair and hardened eyes.

"Alex," Nat said in relief.

"Natasha? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We need Kara's help, along with some of her friends. The legends? We have a crazy idea and we need her time traveling friends to pull it off," Nat explained. Alex's face hardened before looking away.

"You shouldn't have come here," Alex said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked. Alex sighed and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Kara told me some of what happened over there, but other parts…it was too painful for her. She was grieving, and we all understood that. But we all noticed that she was different. There was…an attack…that damn near killed Kal. She lost it, snapped. When the dust settled, she disappeared and we were left to deal with the aftermath," Alex summarized.

"Tell us everything," Nat said. Alex nodded minutely.

"Come inside. It's a long story."

 **Next chapter is all about Kara once she returned to Earth-38.**


	49. Chapter 49: A Dark Path

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All rights go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Forty-Nine: A Dark Path**

Kara landed on the roof of the DEO building without any fuss, looking out over the sunrise over National City. She could see the Catco building, the DEO desert base, a few famous landmarks, but none of it made her feel happy.

She was numb.

She stood still as she heard Alex open the door and turned around to see her sister. As soon as Alex laid eyes on Kara, she knew something was wrong. Her sister looked awful, broken. Kara walked forward and practically collapsed into Alex's arms, a sobbing mess.

Alex held onto her as they went to the ground together. The gravel poked at Alex's legs through her pants, but she didn't care. Her sister needed her, and that trumped everything else.

Kara didn't calm down for another half hour, at which point, Alex managed to get some of what happened out of her sister. Kara told her about Thanos, about what he did, how he snapped away half the universe. She told Alex how she heard everything, how she heard billions of innocent people dying and billions more watching their loved ones fade away.

Left unsaid was Alex's realization that Wanda was one of those billions.

And it broke her heart even more.

Alex had been the one to encourage Kara to take her mother's bonding bracelet, to at least have it when she decided to ask Wanda.

Alex and Kara sat on the roof for another hour, Kara switching between absolute silence or heaving sobs every so often.

The first two weeks followed much this same line, though from Lean and Alex's penthouse. Lena and her wife did everything they could for Kara, though none of it helped. The only thing that had the smallest positive impact on her interacting with Jeremiah and only him.

Alex and Lena couldn't be in the same room together for a while; Kara couldn't take it and began having panic attacks.

After that, she didn't want to be the reason Alex and Lena couldn't see each other, so she locked herself in her room.

Her mood deteriorated after that first month, switching from sadness and grief, to anger and hate. It disturbed everyone to see her like that.

The first time she went out as Supergirl after that was a fire that had gotten out of control and threatened to burn down a nearby hospital. She couldn't ignore it, going against the advice that Supergirl stay dead that Alex had given her.

When the fire was finally out, a grateful couple had tried to thank her, but she couldn't take seeing the man so happy with his wife, and she flew away with tears streaking down her face.

The headlines blew up.

 **Supergirl Lives!** The Catco article had said.

"Kara!" Alex shouted when she got back to the penthouse. She slammed down the paper on the table. At first, Kara thought she was angry, but then she saw the underlying worry.

"People needed help," Kara said flatly. Alex sighed and nodded.

"I just-I want to make sure you're ready for this," Alex said.

"Yeah. I need to get back out there," Kara said, a reassurance in her voice that set off alarm bells in Alex's head. She ignored them.

Kara never talked to anybody again after the sparse details she gave Alex, never saw anybody to be evaluated. J'onn was all too happy to have her back. He ignored the early warning signs that something wasn't right.

Everything seemed normal at first, until, for an unknown reason, the Batwoman asked for help. Kara had never heard of Batwoman before, but Alex knew of her. She knew through Maggie who Batwoman was, and cautioned Kara about the enigma that was Kate Kane.

"You called?" Kara asked as she floated out of the sky above the bat signal light. She knew she wasn't alone because she could hear Kate's heartbeat.

"I need your help," Kate said.

"Well it must be bad if one of the bat's called for help," Kara snarked. She knew from her cousin that anyone associated with Batman or his cowl were similar; stubborn, proud, intelligent.

"Well it wasn't out of necessity; I can assure you. There's a CADMUS cell here. when I heard you were back, I figured I'd give you a call since you've had the most experience with them," Kate explained.

"Where are they?" Kara asked.

"They're operating under the Gotham harbor, it was supposed to be a train station but it's the perfect place for an underground organization," Kate said.

"Well then let's go get them," Kara said. Kate barely caught the vicious gleam in Kara's eye, but she said nothing of it.

Kara came in from above while Kate attacked from the tunnels. Kara used her heat vision as she flew at a rapid pace towards the water of the harbor, melting a hole into the top of the underwater structure. She froze it with her arctic breath as soon as she was through to prevent the place from flooding.

Kate used their distraction and attacked from the shadows, throwing flash and smoke balls to disorient the enemy. The CADMUS goons in Gotham weren't expecting a Kryptonian and were in no way prepared to face one. They had Kryptonite, but not in any weaponized form. Kara restrained herself throughout the fight, but barely, as she bashed heads into the floor and the walls, broke hands with a squeeze of her own.

She lost it when she saw the labs.

Inside the labs were dozens of Aliens and a few Humans who didn't look like volunteers. The doctors froze, some with hate on their faces, and others with fear as they looked upon the enraged face of Kara Zor-El. This time, she showed no mercy.

Quick as a flash all of the doctors were down on the ground with terrible injuries. Alive, but seriously injured and unconscious save one. She grabbed him by his lab coat and hoisted him in the air.

"How many?" She whispered.

"Supergirl!" Kate warned. "Put him down!"

Kara ignored her. "How many have you tortured?" She hissed.

"Please, I have a family!" The doctor shouted.

"And what about them?" Kara asked, a deadly edge in her voice that made even Kate nervous. "Did they have families?"

"I didn't ask, I was just following orders, tipping the scales and putting the balance back in the favor of humanity," The man groaned. Kara's face went from enraged to devoid of all motion at his words.

"Balance," she said. "What a fragile thing. "You wanna know something funny? I learned a valuable lesson a few months ago, it's that balance isn't fair!" She growled, throwing the man down on the ground. He lay dazed on the ground as Kara walked over to him and planted her boot in his chest.

"How does it feel to be helpless? I only ever wanted to help humans, to just be accepted, and I found that on another earth, funnily enough," She commented, as if talking about the weather. "But I come back here and again I'm the enemy, I'm the thing, the nightmare you warn your children about. Over there, I learned that the only thing that matters is the result, the win," She leaned down, her boot pressing harder as he wheezed for breath.

"I learned that I can't hold back anymore, or people die," She hissed. She raised her leg up only to be tackled off the man by Kate.

"That's enough, Supergirl," She said, a kryptonite crystal in the center of her utility belt. The doctor ran out of the destroyed lab as Kate held Kara down.

"It's never enough Kate! You know I'm right! I held back, unknowingly because of the limits I've placed on myself over the years and my home payed the price! Billions of people dead and trillions more across the universe! I lost my fiancé to a madman because I didn't do everything I possibly could!" Kara shouted, tears running down her face. Kate felt some pity for the girl of steel, but that would have to wait.

"These are Human's, Kara, we're heroes, and we don't kill!" Kate reasoned.

"Maybe if Batman had killed the Joker, maybe if he hadn't been afraid to do what needed to be done, Jason Todd would still be alive," Kara hissed, keeping eye contact with Kate as her hand slowly reached for the crystal.

"If we kill, it makes us no better than them!" Kate reasoned, shaking Kara by the shoulders.

The crystal burned her fingers, but she suppressed the wince as she yanked it out of its socket in Kate's utility belt. She reached back and threw it as hard as she could, her powers coming back once it was far enough. She pushed Kate off of her and stood up.

"A hero, Kate? Is that what we are? Because from where I'm standing, Heroes are people who just don't have the guts to do what needs to be done," Kara growled, lifting off the ground and tearing through the roof of the tunnel causing water to leak in. Kate sighed before running back down the path she had taken to get here after releasing all of the aliens.

The press had gotten wind of what happened, likely because of the doctor and CADMUS wanting to tarnish Supergirl's name, but Kara found she didn't care.

"It doesn't matter, Alex!" Kara shouted.

"Yes it does! People have read that, and they don't know what to think!" Alex shouted.

"Who gives a shit what they think! Even if they don't know the truth, that CADMUS had alien children and several humans in cages like animals, it wouldn't matter! They'd still hate me or question me or blame me!" Kara shouted back.

"Still, what you did wasn't right, Kate told me everything, you were going to kill that man," Alex said.

"He deserved it! Following orders, balancing the scales of power? He didn't care who or what he hurt so long as it benefited humans and only them," Kara defended. Alex pinched her nose and sighed.

"Try telling the people that, Kara. The minute you justify killing someone, no matter how terrible they are, what's to stop you from justifying the next kill. Now it's people who worked in labs experimenting on aliens, next it's Joe Schmoe cheating on his tax returns," Alex reasoned.

Kara didn't care anymore though. She knew what she was doing, who she was going to be targeting.

"If this continues Kara, the president will want you locked up," Alex whispered.

"And who will fulfill that order? Will you do it, shoot me out of the sky again and chain me to a bed?" Kara hissed. Alex reared back like she had been slapped.

"Kara, you know-"

"That you were under orders, Alex," Kara slowly whispered. "Well guess what, I'm not some soldier you or J'onn can order around," She growled.

"Kara please, I know you're hurting and looking for anything to lash out at. But this isn't you," Lena spoke for the first time since the argument started from her place on the couch.

"And what would you know about me?" Kara sneered.

"I've been gone for two years here and five years back home. I grew out of the sunny Danvers shell, left it behind, and evolved. I learned from spies, assassins, and veritable genius'. What is it you think you know about me anymore?" Kara asked.

"You're my best friend, Kara. That hasn't changed. Let us help you heal, Kara. I can't imagine the things you heard and saw back home, or whatever happened with Wanda-"

"Don't say her name!" Kara snarled at Lena.

"Hey, don't talk to her that way. I know you're grieving but that doesn't give you the right to be a jerk!" Alex said firmly, a silent strength in her voice. Kara narrowed her eyes and looked between the two women.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome," Kara said lowly, marching towards the door and down the hallway that would lead to the roof.

"Kara, wait!" Alex called after her. The blonde didn't stop, marching forward, her boot thudding against the tile underfoot as she pulled the door open and off its hinges.

"Kara just stop for a minute and think!" Alex shouted, a worried Lena behind her.

"I've had plenty of time to think, Alex. And it's shown me that if you want something done, and you're willing to pay the price, you gotta do it alone," Kara said menacingly, ripping her hand out of Alex's grasp and causing the redhead to stumble.

Kara took off at hypersonic speeds, car alarms and several windows shattering on the streets below.

"Do you know where she might go?" Lena asked hesitantly. Alex nodded and pulled out her phone.

"I've got a pretty good idea," She said with a sigh as the phone line began ringing, watching the vapor trail Kara left behind begin to head north.

Kara touched down outside the Fortress of Solitude with such force it cracked the ice and sent a large chunk twenty miles away into the ocean. With ease, Kara lifted the dwarf star key and inserted it into the slot. When the door began to open, Kara let the key fall out of her hands and embed several feet into the ice below.

She marched into the Fortress with a purpose, a particular set of data crystals in mind. Her hands flew with practiced ease over the digital keys, years of dusty memories coming to the surface. When the system began to fight back, she growled, knowing that Kal had done something and was on his way.

She didn't have much time.

When Kelex tried to stop her, she heat visioned the attendant until it was slag on the ground and continued her work. She brute forced her way into the mainframe and brought up the manufacturing tab, copying several files onto multiple data crystals.

She heard him before she saw him.

"You can't stop me, Kal," She said, her voice echoing in the main chamber fortress.

"Kara…Just stop and think things through. Alex and Lena are beyond worried, so is J'onn…so am I," Kal pleaded. Kara looked over at shoulder, peering at him with her blue eyes before looking back and seeing that the files were done being downloaded. She pulled the formerly blank crystals out of their resting places and placed them in a bag.

She turned around and saw Kal standing there, feet apart and arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you gonna stand in my way too, little cousin?" Kara asked.

"You're family, Kara, and I don't want to hurt you," Kal said, relaxing his stance.

"Good, then I'll be taking my leave," Kara said.

"I can't do that either, Kara," Kal said firmly. Kara scoffed.

"Then what will you be doing, Kal? Right now, you're just in my way," She said, eyes narrowed dangerously. Her eyes widened in realization and she extended her hearing as far as it would go. Out in the distance, she could hear the whine of several jet engines. She whirled around on the spot and found them, high above the fortress. She watched as several men in suits jumped from high up and parachuted in. J'onn himself among them, as was Alex.

"We just want you to stop, Kara," Kal whispered. "Take time to grieve." Kara shook her head, already regretting what she was about to do.

But it needed to be done.

"I'm sorry, Kal," she whispered, distracting him for just a moment before she launched forward, flying as fast as she could, not holding back, towards her cousin. His eyes widened as she flew towards him, and he took off as well, ready to meet her and hopefully help her see reason.

At the last possible second, she closed her eyes and dropped down, missing Kal's fist by less than a centimeter. She slid below him on her knees, bag of crystals still clutched in her hand.

Kal watched in slow motion as she dodged under him, not meeting him for a fight like he thought. He shot over her as time seemed to speed up and she lifted off the ground and flew out the door, achieving hypersonic flight in less than five seconds.

It was done before the first parachutist hit the ice.

"Where'd she go?" Alex asked frantically. Kal hung his head.

"She wasn't going to fight me, didn't want to. She only pretended to want to fight as a distraction, to get under me and fly away," Kal admitted. Alex ripped her helmet off and threw it on the ground in frustration.

Kara stared at the constructor crystal with hard eyes as the Antarctic wind whipped at her hair. She turned the crystal over in her hand, end of end, catching the light and refracting it before finally she clenched it in her fist and buried it in the ice. She flew up and watched the Fortress sprout down, exactly as she had designed it to when she took the plans from Kal's computer.

It would be hidden under the ice, helping to ensure that thermal scans wouldn't pick up any heat signature. She waited a full twenty minutes until the structure stopped growing before entering her fortress.

Inside was a massive empty space, but that would be changed once she set up the manufacturing attendants. The computer was about fifteen feet into the room and she walked over to it, slipping in several crystals. The console came to life and immediately began producing several attendants that would help her in her mission.

The first robot was red, a random design by the computer but Kara's heart clenched. She named it Crimson. The second was a gold model, similar to the attendant she had melted in Kal's fortress. This one she named 'Booster.'

"Alright, let's get to work," She said with a smirk.

The first thing Kara did after creating the attendant was build a room for herself. Her fortress had pre-designed rooms that were bland and made of the same crystalline structure as everything else. She had the attendants build a larger bed and fabricate several dressers and a several storage units. Once those were in the works, she had went to the main fabricator and began designing her new suit.

She wanted it to be powerful, a symbol of strength, of the noble bloodline she belonged to, one that Kal seemed more and more often to forget. Most importantly, the suit needed to be kryptonite resistant.

But she hadn't found a design for an anti-kryptonite emitter.

Kara growled to herself, knowing what she was doing had to be done as she began using Kryptonian computer power to break into the DEO. There was a record of Astra's old emitters being held in storage, but a design that Winn had make for Kal in the computer.

She decided 'why not steal both?' as she flew out of the fortress at hypersonic.

She made one stop at Alex and Lena's penthouse, melting the lock on the window and grabbing her black suit. This would be so much easier in the dark.

She waited in the upper atmosphere, away from any satellites, and patiently waited for the right opportunity.

She didn't have to wait long.

J'onn left the DEO under the care of Susan Vasquez around midnight, along with a dozen DEO agents. Kara knew that Susan was no push over, so she flew down quickly and landed on the building opposite the DEO, waiting for the moment enough agents left the command center. While she waited, she planned.

Richards and Masterson, two techs, weren't much of a threat, but she'd need them to shut down the vaults defenses if Susan didn't cooperate. She made no plans to kill them since they were innocent, but she wasn't above threatening them. Evans sounded like she was in the gym doing her training routine, which meant she wouldn't be able to respond quickly when Kara attacked.

Kara knew she would have to be fast, no letting any agents stall and give their comrades time to call for backup. She watched, pleased, when she saw Richards get up to leave and bring the amount of agents down in the command center by one, leaving Susan, Masterson, and three other agents.

Kara flew in quickly, smashing through the glass windows and flinging the material everywhere. She didn't pause at all, just ran straight at the guards, breaking their guns in half before running at Susan and put her in a headlock. Not enough to knock her out, but enough to know she meant business.

"Kara?" Susan asked in surprise. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"You're going to shut down the vault defenses. I know the anti-K emitters were transferred here. I've already downloaded the schematics for the one's Winn made but I want these ones now," Kara explained, ignoring Susan's questions as she kept her eyes on Masterson and the guards.

"I can't do that, Kara. You know that," Susan said, sounding calm, but Kara could hear her heartbeat picking up with worry.

"You're going to do it, unless you want me to release all the prisoners in the secondary base," Kara whispered. "And before you say there's no way, it's entirely true." Kara brought out a small activator that connected to her fortress computer. If she hit the button, the hack would start and release some of the creatures, the ones that weren't so dangerous.

"Do it, Susan, before I jamb my thumb into your vegas nerve and act like I've broken your neck. If I do that, I'm going after Masterson," Kara whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" Susan asked. She felt Kara smirk behind her.

"I'm done holding back, and I'm going after the guilty," Kara answered. "What'll it be?"

Susan thought it over, slowly reaching her hand for the kryptonite knife she always had on her after the redK incident Kara had.

"I'm sorry, Kara," Susan said, grabbing the dagger out the lead lined sheath and jabbing it towards Kara-

-Who caught it in her hand.

Kara glared at the agent and eyed the knife, the two squaring off until Kara drove a knee into Susan's gut, whirling around, punching Susan in the neck, and then hitting the nerve, causing Susan to fall to the ground unconscious.

Kara unceremoniously stepped over Susan, picked up the knife, and hurled it at the guard trying to call for backup. The radio flew out of his hands as Kara continued walking towards Masterson.

She grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and threw him at the console.

"Shut down the vault defenses, Masterson, unless you wanna end up like Agent Vasquez," Kara growled. Masterson was shaking as he navigated his way towards the vault's electronic defenses. He shut them down one by one under Kara's watchful gaze, not daring for a moment to try anything until the very end when he purposefully tripped the alarm.

Kara's eyes blazed with fury as she shot off through the DEO, cutting corners and tearing off chunks of concrete as she flew. She reached the vault and immediately set to work using her heat vision and melting through the three-inch-thick steel door. Once the door had a hole big enough in it, she jammed her fists into the melted metal and pulled with all her might, the sound of rending steel echoing through the halls.

She stepped into the vault and quickly grabbed her mission objective, leaving none of the emitters behind. Then she lit the vault on fire, targeting several kryptonite weapons in lead lined cases. She stepped out of the smoking ruin that was once the vault.

Without waiting any time, she clipped two of the emitters onto her belt. She flew back down the hall as fast as she could, but not towards the windows. By now, J'onn would've gotten the alarm and would come back to figure out what was going on. Alex would get the alarm as well, but Kara wasn't as concerned since the penthouse was farther away than her old apartment.

Kara flew towards the back exit, a tunnel under the building that started from the reactor and came out two blocks down the street.

With J'onn distracted by trying to figure out what happened, Kara flew into the darkness towards her Fortress in silence.

Phase one of her plan was complete.


	50. Chapter 50: Breaking Ties

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All rights go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Fifty: Breaking Ties**

Phase two of Kara's plan began quickly, not wanting her allies to gain too much time with their preparations. She had Crimson and Booster produce several of her own personal designs for new suits and one or two she had downloaded off the DEO mainframe that were designed by Winn.

Ultimately, she ended up designing one that combined both hers and Winn's design, trusting that her friend knew what he was doing. The gauntlets were thin but made up of Kryptonian metal alloy's far stronger than anything Earth could produce yet. The Fabric was also Kryptonian, able to take shots from energy weapons without so much as a burn and protect their wearers from explosive damage.

The whole suit came together in one piece, a pantsuit that was only visually divided by a thick leather belt and a silvery steel diamond shaped buckle. The thick black leather boots came up to her calf and had a slight heel to them. Her gauntlets, a darkened silver, were fitted to the fabric and didn't limit her movement. The sleeves of the new suit had holes for her thumbs so that they'd stay on in a fight. Her new cape was attached to a pauldron that could attach or be slipped over her head after suiting up, it also had a high collar that guarded her neck, coming up just past her chin. Her cape, aside from her glowing red crest, was the only thing not black or silver.

Both crest and cape were a blood red, a new symbol for a new Supergirl.

Looking in the mirror, she admired the black and red fabrics and silvery metals that adorned her body. She looked powerful, but a bit of nostalgia stopped the look from being complete. With one more command to the attendants, she had a thin silver band, imbued with anti-Kryptonite emitters just like the rest of her suit. It was the perfect size for her head, and once it was done, she put her hair up into a high ponytail before slipping it on, letting the ponytail out and covering most of it save from her forehead.

She turned and admired it. She looked royal, powerful.

Not someone you would want to fuck with.

With this thought in mind, it was time to go back to National City and begin Phase two.

Kara streaked across the sky like a missile, so fast that CADMUS radar couldn't pick her up. She landed at the first base that would fall in the wake of her mission. This one didn't have any alien captives inside, just weapons. The Kryptonite bullets from the guards shattered against her suit, the emitters doing their job. She took a second before opening up her heat vision, spinning in place as she began burning the armory to the ground.

It was rather small in comparison to the resources Lillian Luthor had, but it would certainly grab her attention, draw her out.

She flew into the air and watched as the armory burned to the ground before Firefighters could get the blaze under control. She didn't feel bad for leaving the humans inside the fire to burn. They were the enemy, torturing innocent aliens and even other humans.

They were no different than HYDRA in her eyes.

The next day, the fire was all over the news in National City, as were pictures of Supergirl hovering over the scene. Kara scoffed before flying to Catco and dropping off a thumb drive that contained information on the lab she had obtained through her computer.

The very same afternoon, an electronic article came out about the truth behind the lab and what group was behind it. Kara hoped that Lillian was stewing in her anger, but knew that Lillian would bide her time.

Kara's first outing in the daylight happened the next morning when a bank robbery went wrong after the thieves killed three hostages and took two others, racing down the streets in a muscle car and endangering even more lives.

The thieves didn't know what hit them when Kara ripped open the door of the car and threw the driver out.

A seventy miles an hour.

She reached in and punched the front passenger, breaking his jaw and slamming his head into the window. She turned her heat vision on the man pointing his gun at the two hostages, cooking his hand until it blackened down to the bone. Kara stopped the car and gently handled the two hostages, keeping her gaze soft towards them as she led them away. The police pulled up a moment later as Kara pulled out the third thief and tossed him at the police officers' feet.

The media was in a firestorm the next day.

Fox and CBS called what she had done, 'acts of extreme brutality' but Kara found she didn't care. Not even when Catco praised her for saving the two hostages, but also criticizing her knew methods. Cat even personally wrote to Supergirl, inviting her to a sit down where they could talk.

If she was interested, Cat asked that they meet in the spot of their first interview.

Kara showed up just as Cat was giving up hope that her former assistant would show up. She was packing her few interviewing tools when she heard the cape fluttering in the wind. Cat paused and looked up to see Kara watching her intently.

"Are you going to come down here or do I need a step ladder?" Cat asked sarcastically. Kara didn't give her usual smirk or smile when she floated down. "Did you go mute in your new goth look?" Cat asked. Kara snorted and Cat couldn't help the small smile she gave.

"Care to explain your recent attitude exchange?" Cat asked.

"I gained a new perspective," was all Kara said.

"Care to elaborate?" Cat asked. She wasn't stupid, she was knowingly pushing Kara to talk to her. She would never publish everything Kara told her, but she needed to find out what had changed Kara so drastically.

"I lost my fiancé in a needless fight. Now I see the truth, that if I hold back, people die," Kara said, voice so frigid Cat could practically see the ice forming in the air. Or was that the frost breath?

"Supergirl…"

"Did you ask me here to take a walk down memory lane, to pry into my life, or for something else?" Kara asked. "If it's any of those things, this is a waste of my time."

Kara made to fly off until she heard something whizzing through the air towards her. She looked over her shoulder and watched a two-and-a-half-inch glowing dart get closer, a shadowy figure in the distance with an air rifle. She flipped and snatched the dart out of the air, not wanting to let anyone know she had gotten the emitters working just yet. The dart sailed past her and Cat harmlessly.

"Excuse me," She said to Cat before rocketing forward, appearing in front of the agent.

"Under who's orders did you just try and shoot me?" Kara asked.

"I did," A voice said, a green glowing exo-suit powering on. Kara looked at the face of her sister. "You need to stop, Kara," Alex said. Kara didn't care now about showing off the emitters embedded in her suit.

"See, I don't think I will, Alex," Kara said slowly. "Are you going to try and stop me?"

"I have my orders, Kara. Straight from the President," Alex whispered. Kara straightened her back and narrowed her eyes.

"Do what you have to, Alex, because I will too," Kara whispered, clenching her fists. Alex looked like she wanted to cry until she locked it away and pulled out the Kryptonite sword that had killed Astra.

"I'm sorry, Kara," Alex whispered. Kara looked at Alex impassively, but inside her heart was breaking. But sacrifices had to be made. Alex ran forward, but Kara stood there, waiting, until Alex was close enough.

With the element of surprise, Kara grabbed hold of the blade with her bare hands, the emitters in her gauntlets doing their jobs effectively. There was a slight burn, but Kara was numb to it as she squeezed, watching Alex's surprised eyes. She increased the pressure until the sword broke, shattering in her hand. Alex's eyes widened, looking into Kara's blank one's as the blonde moved faster than Alex had ever seen her. Her body moved, but she didn't react to it as she felt the exo-suit being ripped apart.

Kara made sure she didn't hurt her sister as she tore the metal suit off Alex's body. It wouldn't hurt her anymore, but she didn't want to take the chance.

Once it was suitably trashed, Kara stopped and stood up, looking at her sister.

"I won't be so nice next time, Alex. The CADMUS bases? That's just the beginning. This is how it has to be. If I hold back, more people will die than if I didn't. I won't let that happen again, Alex," Kara said, walking towards the CEO of Catco who had watched the entire thing. "Goodbye, Miss Grant," Kara said before shooting up into the sky.

Base after base fell to Supergirls wrath. Nine times out ten there were no survivors.

The media rarely picked up on those anymore, instead, choosing to focus on how she helped the civilians, or in the words of Perry White, 'terrorized them.'

Murderers were met with brutal force, some even dying from their wounds. Rapists met the same fate, though more often than not wound up losing the appendage that they assumed gave them power to Supergirl's heat vision. She treated all criminals the same; harshly and with no remorse. Some called her a demon, others called her a God, but nobody could say that what she was doing wasn't effective. Crime was at an all-time low in National City and the surrounding areas because the criminals were too afraid. If you were dumb enough to commit a crime, you had better hope the police showed up faster than Supergirl.

For nearly two months, Kara slowly and systematically rid National City and the surrounding areas of crime. Of course it wasn't possible to stop all crime, and Kara knew that, but she put the fear of god into most criminals.

Unfortunately, the two she was currently chasing didn't seem to be afraid.

The two men, who Kara suspected to be agents of CADMUS, drove down the street weaving through traffic. Years ago, Kara would've been worried about them hurting the people nearby, but this wasn't back then. Now, Kara looked ahead and saw the ambush that CADMUS had set up about a mile down the road.

She waited until the two drivers in the van were in a clear spot of traffic before landing heavily on the hood of the van, pushing the engine into the ground and sending the two CADMUS agents through the windshield.

"Shoulda worn a seatbelt, boys," Kara quipped. She picked the two men up by their collars and hurled them towards the ambush as traffic came to a halt.

"If you wanna try and ambush, make sure your target doesn't have super hearing and x-ray vision," Kara called out as she floated above the ambush. Her enemy opened fire as Kara floated in the air. The shots bounced off her suit, as they always did, as she smashed into one of the groups on the right side of the road.

The first man she kicked into another, the second she picked up and hurled at a sniper a hundred yards away. The third man looked at her with wide and terrified eyes as she stalked forward. He threw his gun down when she got closer, so she batted him aside into the berm.

The second group, she flew over the road and took them out just as easily.

Once she was done with that, she plugged CALLI into the laptop one of the goons had brought to the ambush. CALLI brute forced her way through the firewalls and encryptions before finally the laptop unlocked to reveal a chat window.

' _Hello Lillian,'_ Kara typed.

' _Who is this?'_ the reply said.

' _if you truly don't know, then you're dumber than I thought,'_ Kara replied.

' _Supergirl,'_ Lillian sent back.

' _Ding ding, good for you. You know, I don't appreciate you sending an ambush. If you wanted me dead, you could've just asked,'_ Kara taunted.

' _I don't suppose I could ask now and you turn yourself over to CADMUS?'_ Lillian asked.

' _Now, where would the fun be in that? Because I've been having fun wreaking havoc in your little bases. Does it make you mad when I break your toys?'_ Kara taunted again. There was no reply for nearly a minute and Kara thought Lillian may have smashed her computer in anger. What an amusing thought.

' _Each loss is a teacher, Kara Danvers,'_ the reply came. Kara's heart stopped for a moment until it began beating again with fury. She grabbed hold of the laptop and flew towards the Belle Reve supermax prison. She landed outside the prison before smashing through the security checkpoint. She wound her way through the halls, inmates shouting things as several guards surrounded her. She ignored them all as she walked into the deepest part of the prison where a lone door stood at the end of a hallway.

"Open it," Kara growled over her shoulder at one of the guards. He swallowed hard before nodding slowly and fumbling for the keys. Another guard did the same, going to the opposite side of the door where a second lock was placed. The two guards turned the keys and a heavy clunking sound followed. The door didn't open, but Kara pushed it open herself before walking in.

"Supergirl, to what do I owe the pleasure?" A silky voice called out.

"There will be no pleasure for you during this visit, Lex," Kara answered. She opened the laptop and clicked on the camera feature before standing in front of it, gripping Lex by the back of the neck.

"I need to send your mother a message," Kara snarled. The picture was done and she copied it into the message forum before sending it.

' _Don't you dare!'_ came Lillian's reply

' _He's fine for now, but I just wanted you to know that two can play that game, Lillian,'_ Kara replied before closing the laptop and breaking it in half.

"Thank you, for your cooperation, Lex," Kara sneered, looking down at the pathetic human.

"Clarke was so worried when you disappeared," Lex said suddenly.

"He's not my concern anymore, Lex. I could care less about his 'worry,'" Kara said evenly. Lex's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This was not the Supergirl he had spent years formulating a plan to kill, to hurt. This was a new entity, an unknown quantity that he had not anticipated.

"I hear you've been busy," Lex said. Kara smirked.

"You could say that," She countered, a dark gleam of satisfaction in her eye. She turned around when she heard several helicopters coming towards the prison. "It's been nice chatting, Lex, but I'll be taking my leave now. So many more CADMUS bases to destroy."

She abruptly left, slamming the door shut. The two guards at the door shook as they locked the cell, watching the girl of steel storm down the concrete hallway, her cape billowing out behind her.

Kara walked out the prison and was immediately set upon by several spotlights. The rain that had started while she was inside beat heavily against the bodies of everyone around her.

"Surrender, Supergirl, we have you surrounded!" Kara heard J'onn's voice order. Kara smirked as several large kryptonite wavelength emitters bombarded her. There were enough emitters that her suit was slightly over taxed and she began to feel the burn.

"Let's get this over with, J'onn. I've got food waiting for me in the oven!" Kara taunted, shouting over the wind.

Several agents walked forward with their guns drawn. Three, two of them with kryptonite bullets. None of them Alex based on their uniforms.

None of them as _good_ as Alex.

The first one got close enough with their pistol drawn as the other two hung back with their rifles drawn on her. Kara knew she would have about a three second window, so she reacted quickly and grabbed the agent by the gun as soon as their guard was down. She pushed it up and away from her, like Nat had taught her, before punching the agent in the throat and ripping the gun out of their hand twirling them around to face the other agents. Kara calmly put the gun to the agent's head, right under the neck to ensure a killshot.

"Anybody moves, and two bullets go through the head of this Agent right here before anybody can finish moving," Kara said, hunching down into the form of the agent so as to not give anyone a clear shot.

"Kara?" J'onn asked, stepping forward with his hands up. Kara jerked the gun and dug it into the jaw of the agent. "Let him go, Kara, you don't want to do this."

"You're right, J'onn, I don't want to do this. I never wanted any of this until I saw the truth of the Universe," Kara said. J'onn looked at her and contemplated the words. It sounded almost egotistical, like she believed this was fate, her destiny. But the way she said it, the sadness and the slight tinge of regret, gave him pause.

"We can help you, Kara. Okay? Get you help. Alex told me what happened over there, about _him_ and what he did. I know loss like that can hurt, how much it messes with your head," J'onn reasoned. "You've lost everything, the same as I have, but that doesn't give you the right to do this."

"Who cares anymore? I don't. I'm doing this so that nobody loses people they love to madmen, to psychopaths. I'm doing this because the universe showed me what happens if I fail, the lives that are ruined by failure," Kara spoke passionately.

"Please Kara, I know you're grieving, but you need to take time to do that in healthy ways," J'onn tried reasoning again.

"I find this quite therapeutic, actually," Kara commented.

"Beating up CADMUS goons and pointing guns at my agents?" J'onn asked rhetorically.

"No, well CADMUS yes, but that's not the point! National City's crime rate is at an all-time low as well as parts of surrounding cities. Don't you get it, J'onn! It's working! What I'm doing works and there are even vigilantes in other cities without superheroes adopting similar methods!"

Nobody noticed it, but Kara had been slowly backing away from the kryptonite emitters, getting further and further away from their effective range and she had felt herself powering up for the last few minutes during the standoff.

"I'm sorry to say, J'onn, but this is getting us nowhere fast," Kara said.

"Then I have no choice but to place you under arrest by order of the president," J'onn said bitterly. Kara shook her head and hovered off the ground.

"Gotta catch your agent first them me," Kara said, throwing the agent like a ragdoll of J'onn and flying off, going hypersonic without a care in the world.


	51. Chapter 51: Branching Out

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All rights go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Fifty-One: Branching Out**

 _Present day_

"You mean to tell me that not once, but twice, you tried to arrest your own sister?" Daisy growled out.

"It wasn't like that. The president was going to order us to take her in. We were trying to get around that by taking her in first and getting her evaluated by a psychiatrist. It was the only way to prevent any negative views of aliens, to say that Supergirl had suffered tremendously during and after the Daxamite invasion," Alex defended.

"It doesn't change the fact that Kara had a one-track mind and would've seen it as a betrayal," Nat said.

"No. She contacted me a few months before the incident with Kal, about nine months back. She wanted to meet. She explained everything in vague terms but the gist of it was that she was protecting the loved ones she had left," Alex explained sadly. Nat ran her hand over her red and blonde braid.

"So what did she do after she threatened Lex? That can't be all that happened between decimating CADMUS and Kal being nearly killed," Daisy asked.

"For months after the meeting with Lex, she systematically targeted hot spots for crime, taking out CADMUS cells along the way. She cut herself off from nearly everybody, only talking and teaming up with like minded vigilantes. She even managed to turn two of the most dangerous 'Heroes' into her personal attack dogs," Alex whispered. She tapped on a data pad she saw sitting on her desk, activating the pad and bringing up two files.

"This woman," she pointed to a girl with long silvery hair. That was the most prominent physical feature other than her feminine physique. "Is Rose Wilson, Daughter of Slade Wilson who was an ex-Australian intelligence specialist turned gun for hire. He was the best in the business until Kara met up with him. We don't know what happened, but what we do know is that she left the Wilson mansion with Rose following behind her," Alex explained. Daisy and Nat both looked over the file of the girl, noted her genius intellect and tactical mind, but nothing screamed dangerous hitman, or woman in this case.

"You see it right?" Alex asked. Nat and Daisy nodded, but it was Nat that spoke.

"Yeah. This girl is verifiable genius and expert in several forms of marshal arts that I've never heard of, but nothing screams killer with her," Nat noted.

"She's a killer, but only in the case of those she cares about. She was part of the 'Teen Titans' but for reasons unknown that fell apart. She mostly worked for her father because she didn't really have any other choice. But like I said, she's not exactly the one we worry about. It's this one right here," Alex said, swiping the file to reveal a new face, pale, and framed by red and blue pigtails.

"Harleen Quinzel, a former psychologist who tried to cure the Joker, only to become obsessed with him and turn to a life of crime. Eventually, she was captured by a different branch of the government I can't talk about, and she did good, even if she was forced to do it," Alex explained. Nat and Daisy both looked impressed at 'Harley Quin's' rap sheet. Over a hundred bodies dropped while working with the Joker and a lot more in her classified file that was redacted to hell and back. But it mentioned that Harley had been missing for the last year, turning up only with Supergirl and Rose Wilson when they were out fighting crime.

"Holy shit," Daisy whispered. "This chick's a shrink?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah. Damn good one too. We had a working theory for a while that she managed to get Kara to free her, but video evidence suggests against it. Kara intentionally freed Harley from her life sentence," Alex explained.

"Any reason these two in particular?" Daisy asked, trying to get a glimpse into Kara's mind after so many years apart.

"We're not sure exactly, but they're fairly similar in mindset to how Kara was before the three of them disappeared," Alex said, shaking her head and pushing the data pad away.

"Got any ideas on where to find her?" Nat asked. Alex looked up at them, eyes revealing hwo tired she was, how worn down her soul truly was. She shook her head, but not in a no.

"Please…whatever you want her for…just go home…whatever you're offering, if it's hope, or a second chance, or something completely different. Please don't give that to Kara…unless you can guarantee that whatever you're planning will work, don't look for her. If you give her hope, and it fails, it'll kill her," Alex whispered brokenly, "And there'll be nothing to stop it."

"We have a chance here, with the legends help we have a good shot at doing this, we just need Kara's help," Nat explained. "We already have a tentative plan, We have one of the smartest people on our earth working on a solution."

Alex was shaking her head, ready to say know and tell them to go home when Daisy moved and took her hands.

"At the very least, we just want to see Kara. To make sure she's at least…" Daisy trailed off, letting the fear in the end of the sentence speak for itself of what they may find if they find Kara.

Alex sniffled, wiping her eyes that had begun to shed tears.

"The last time we were able to track her, she was over the Antarctic ocean. Satellites lost her after that," Alex admitted. Nat and Daisy both grinned. They had an idea as to where Kara was hiding.

 _One year and two months ago_

"Ravager, I got eyes on two guards above the second catwalk. They have one of the trafficked women. Take those two out and tell them to stay quiet," Kara growled into the comms.

"Aye aye boss," came Rose Wilsons reply. Moments later, a display appeared, projected by her Kryptonian headband. Kara could see whatever Rose was seeing.

"Ravager, take out those two, then the guards on the catwalk, quietly, then work your way to the back door, Harley, be ready to move through the front on my signal," Kara ordered.

"You got it Blondie!" Harley said. Kara smirked at the former psychologist's enthusiasm.

Saving Harley and recruiting Rose had been the best choice she could've ever made, even if Rose and Harley were a fortuitus accident. She had originally gone to the Wilson mansion all those months ago to force Slade into retirement, threatening to kill him in the most brutal way she could imagine if he didn't. the only reason she didn't outright beat him and turn him over to the UN international police force was because he had a family, and for the last two years, his son had been a hostage and Slade was forced to work for the society.

Needless to say, Kara let him live after freeing his son, but only on the condition that she would be back if she caught even a whisper that Deathstroke was active.

She was leaving the mansion when Rose stormed in, angry and ranting about the Teen Titans having kicked her out, believing her a traitor. She had only come to the mansion because Slade was the only family she had left, the people she loved having abandoned her only a few hours ago.

Kara took pity on the girl, who had been used, tricked, tortured, kidnapped, and betrayed more times than she could ever remember.

Harley came along a month later, a whole different ball game from Rose's recruitment.

When the DEO failed to contain Kara and her new brutal methods of justice, a different organization was called in, one Kara only thought existed on Earth Prime.

A.R.G.U.S. A shadowy government organization even more secretive then the DEO, and, just like on Earth Prime, Amanda Waller was the woman in charge.

And who did Amanda Waller send in when a problem couldn't be solved by conventional means?

Task force X.

They had staged an elaborate ambush, Kryptonite everywhere, with enough firepower to handle an army. Kara was impressed, but she was also prepared for the possibility that others besides the DEO would come for her eventually. It was also and elaborate scheme to defang the dragon that was Amanda.

The one thing she couldn't have anticipated was an opportunity like this. As soon as they surrounded her, Kara had activated the short-range jammer in her gauntlet, temporarily disabling the bombs Kara saw implanted in all of their necks. She made her offer.

"Tell you what, you let me go, and I'll set you free," Kara grinned. "On the condition of course that you no longer hurt innocent people. The bad guys? The people that hurt the innocent? You can have all the fun you want with them," Kara offered.

"Free us how?" Harley asked. Kara simply smirked before getting up and destroying the Kryptonite Emitters that had overpowered her suit.

"Well it's easy. My nails are sharper than steel; I could simply take out those explosives right now," Kara said, a dark grin on her face. "Plus, I'd never pass up the chance to piss of Amanda."

"You know Amanda?" Deadshot asked. Kara nodded.

"Sort of. I know her on another earth. She's not a great woman anywhere is seems," Kara said, chuckling. The other of Task force X joined her before they thought it over.

"I'm in," Harley said, bouncing over happily before baring her neck to the superpowered blonde. Before Harley could even blink, Kara had the nanite out of her head and the wound cauterized before the shorter blonde could even flinch. The others saw what Kara did and lined up immediately.

Within five minutes, all the nanites were removed and laying on the top of a trash can for Amanda to find.

"So, about our deal," Kara said coldly. Th other looked back slowly, having been about to go their separate ways. They looked at Kara's hard face, the cold look in her eye and the promise of death to anyone who broke the deal. "If you break it, I'll know, and I will destroy you to the last atom," Kara growled. They all nodded and left. Save for one.

"Who'd you lose?" Harley asked right as Kara was about to take off. Kara stopped and pondered the woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, not wanting to talk about what she knew Harley was getting at.

"That look in your eye, I've seen it on a lot of people, just never expected it on you. So, who'd you lose?" Harley asked again. It wasn't the question that got Kara to float back down and look at the slightly older woman. It was the fact that Harley looked genuinely concerned for someone she didn't even know, the madness that the Joker had instilled in her wasn't in her eyes. Kara swallowed and gave a simple answer.

"My fiancé," She said. Harley nodded slowly before raising her hand and placing it comfortingly on Kara's shoulder.

"I can only understand how hard that must be," She said softly. Kara was astounded that Harley sounded completely different, calm, relaxed, and in the moment. "How long ago?" Harley continued.

Suddenly Kara didn't want to think about it, and she began to pull away from Harley, making ready to fly away. Out of reach of Harley, Kara shook her head vehemently, tears flooding her vision as memories she forced herself to never think of suddenly surfaced. Quiet moments with she and Wanda watching TV, eating breakfast, or just laying in bed. Fighting back to back against Ultron bots, against mercenary's, against politicians.

Before Kara even understood what was happening, she was on the ground, curling into a ball as reminders kept assaulting her eyes. She was broken out of her thoughts when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Shhh, I gotcha. Just breathe, count with me from ten to one," Harley ordered gently. Distantly, Kara remembered that Harley used to be Harleen, a respected doctor in psychology. Still, Kara did as she was instructed, but it didn't stop the ache in her chest. "That's it Blondie. Keep breathing with me. In and out," Harley said gently, rubbing her hand up and down the supers back under her cape.

Eventually Kara's breathing evened out and everything didn't feel so overwhelming, but the two stayed together on the dirty ground, not caring about the dirt.

"Thank you," Kara murmured, her cheeks slightly red.

"Think nothing of it, Blondie. Or think of it like me getting started on our agreement," Harley said, a smile appearing on her face.

"Come on, you better get out of here before Waller shows up," Kara suggested, standing straight up with a proud set in her shoulders.

"Nah, fun seems to be with you," Harley commented, a manic grin on her face and an offer on her lips. Kara didn't know what came over her in that moment, but she took Harley by the hand and the two flew off to the fortress.

Kara held the scantily clad former sidekick close as they entered into the climate-controlled fortress. Rose, who had been on the computer monitoring CADMUS feeds all morning, turned to greet Kara as she usually did, only to stare into the face of a woman she knew about all to well thanks to her father.

"Harley Quinn," Rose drawled. "Surprised you're here and in one piece. Thought Amanda would've blown the fuse on you all the moment Kara deactivated the comms."

Understanding dawned on Harley's face. She and Deadshot had thought it a bit too convenient that Supergirl would step out of the comforts of National city the way she had.

"You wanted us to track you down," Harley observed. Kara dared to think she sounded a bit impressed.

"I needed to get Task Force X out of the equation. I'd originally thought about killing you all, but after what happened during your debut, how Flag was willing to let you go and you finished the mission anyway…well…after I read that, I thought there might be some redemption in you all. This is their only chance. If they blow it, then I pay them a visit," Kara explained as if she was talking about the weather.

Harley let out a piercing laugh that contained a small bit of the madness within but controlled it a moment later. "You're a genius, Blondie," Harley complimented.

Kara smirked.

"I wasn't the youngest member of the science guild for nothing back on Krypton. Now that you're here, something I wasn't planning on but already glad I did, this'll make my plans so much easier," Kara said.

"And what would those plans be, Blondie?" Harley asked, already a little curious.

"As I'm sure you're aware, I've been taking down CADMUS cells all across the U.S. It's been working, and CADMUS is on the run, but they're becoming more dangerous and lashing out at innocent people. I've been thinking it's time I cut off the heads of CADMUS," Kara explained.

"I hearda them, but not while I was with Waller. There was a few times they asked Mistah J to push cargo through Gotham. He told me what he was transporting one time…even showed me what was being done…it was horrible," Harley said. Kara nodded and motioned to Rose who turned back to the computer. She typed on the keyboard in front of her, fingers flying over the keys and bringing up gigabytes of data.

"This is everything we know on CADMUS' heads, and they're all controlled by Lillian," Kara explained, Rose pulling up several pictures of different people with branches connecting to Lillian.

"Well there's one of your problems. Lillian is a private backer of CADMUS and it's main leader," Harley noticed. Kara nodded and swept around the room, her cape billowing behind her.

"Follow me," She said. "If you're fully in on this, of course," Kara stressed. She wasn't about to force somebody help her in a dangerous campaign against CADMUS.

"I'll help you, but I have one condition, and you may change your mind about me when you hear it," Harley warned. Kara looked at Rose who nodded, and Kara nodded as well. The taller blonde watched as Harley began fidgeting awkwardly of all things, as if psyching herself up.

"If I help you, I want you to help Gotham…I had a lot of time to think under Waller's thumb in that cell. I did a lot of bad things I need to set straight. If I help you, I need you to help me," Harley said. Kara looked at her with an assessing gaze before nodding and turning on her heel.

"Come with me, Harley. We'll talk about your plan for Gotham in the armory," Kara said over her shoulder.

Harley followed eagerly behind, noticing the twists and turns of the crystal halls, and the numerous empty rooms. Many of them, she noted, were locked. As they made there way down one of the hallways, Harley couldn't help but notice a door down at the end of a long corridor. It was slightly ajar, and there was soft red light filtering out from the crack. She ignored the door and followed down one last hallway before entering the armory behind Supergirl.

When she was inside, she noticed that the taller blonde was already beginning to undress, her headband and pauldron already resting on a stand near Rose's katana's, mask, and armor.

"This is where you'll store all of your weapons and gear when we come back after every mission. I understand you're rather attached to your hammer and pistols, but I think you'll find my kind of weaponry far more effective," Kara said with a smug look, pressing a few buttons on a holographic keypad.

A wall rose up from the floor, a rack of different weapons hanging from the hidden wall. Harley eyed all of them covetously as they were revealed. Small handgun shaped alien weapons, long rifles that had coils all around them and wires sticking out of different places, several small devices that were obviously explosives sat farther away from everything else.

"Obviously, Kryptonians didn't exactly believe in war hammers or anything of the like, but I think you'll find that our guns were up to your standards," Kara commented, waving a hand at the weapons rack. Harley honed in on two obviously laser pistols that Kara smirked at when she picked them up.

"Good pistols there, but there's a second function if you combine them together. They can form into a compact submachine-gun type weapon. They're energy so you'll never need to reload either," Kara instructed. Harley put them down and nodded, a wicked grin on her face.

"I'm so in, Blondie," Harley said.

"Good I'm glad. What do you say we get to fixing Gotham first?" Kara sked. Harley's grin turned feral as she hoisted one gun to her shoulder and planted another to her hip.

"Let's do this!"

"Rose, we'll be heading out in an hour for Gotham. Get the jet ready then meet us in the armory," Kara said over the fortresses comms.

They hovered above Gotham as Kara brought up the display connected to Rose's jet. She explained the basic plan before letting Rose and Harley go, flying down herself to hover directly above the port.

"Ravager, take out the those two, then the guards on the catwalk, quietly, then work your way to the back door, Harley, be ready to move through the front on my signal," Kara ordered.

"You got it Blondie!" Harley said. Kara smirked at the former psychologist's enthusiasm.

Rose and Harley both did exactly as told, executing the rescue mission perfectly. It was the perfect mission for both Kara and Harley, as one of the heads of CADMUS was a human trafficker ho took candidates for CADMUS to work with and transferred them from Gotham to wherever they needed to be in the U.S.

All the guards went down as well as the official traffickers like they were nothing, Kara barely having to do anything. Tonight had been a test, one that both women passed with flying colors. She landed outside the heavy door with barely a noise before walking in. Rose and Harley were standing over Johnathan McCall, the head of the smuggling ring, guns and swords pointed at his throat and torso.

The fierce duo looked up as Supergirl sauntered in, swagger in her hips and promises of retribution in her eyes.

"I've been looking for you for a while, Johnathan. Can I call you Johnathan?" Kara asked sweetly, an easy smile on her face as she hauled the thin man up by his nice jacket.

"Fuck you, bitch. I know what you are, I know why you're here!" He shouted, spittle hitting her in the face as he raved.

"You're going to die for your crimes against humanity, Johnathan. The only thing is, is that it could be quick, or slow. It all depends on you," Kara said in a low voice.

"I ain't talkin'," Johnathan said. Kara smirked.

"Good. Ravager here is just like her father. Trained by him actually," Kara said pointing to the masked Rose. "This, well you're in Gotham. I'm sure you know who this is," Kara pointed to Harley. "And me, well, it's pretty easy." Kara finished by punching him in the hip, breaking it. Johnathan screamed as Kara held him up with ease.

"Harley here wants to make up for past misdeed's and I thought the perfect opportunity to get her started with our little band would be here. You should be honored. This is a homecoming for her, after all," Kara coldly. She threw the thin man down on the ground, jostling the broken hip and causing him to cry out in pain. She stepped on his foot and broke that too with ease.

"We could keep at this all night, there weren't any alarms tripped, so I think it best if you start talking. Now," Rose growled. Ordinarily she wasn't this ruthless. But her friends, family basically, had dumped her at the first sign of being a traitor. Well she had enough, and Kara had offered her a path, a home. Now she'd do anything Kara asked.

"I'll never talk. I love my country, my planet, too much to see it be taken over by the likes of you. Lillian was right when she said you'd reveal your true colors eventually," The man growled through the pain. Kara squatted down and grabbed him roughly by the jaw.

"No. This is what people like you, like Lillian, made me. I came here to help my cousin, only to find he didn't need that, and then I helped you humans. You, who butcher and maim, who steal and enslave and call it righteousness. Well newsflash for you; if I wanted to take over the world, I could've. Instead, I'm targeting pathetic creatures like you, squashing you for the insects you are. When you're gone, it all stops," Kara hissed.

"Let me make him talk, Blondie. I'll loosen his tongue real good," Harley growled with a smile. Kara was all too happy to oblige. She stepped away as Harley began her work, torturing the man into giving up the information they needed on the next piece of the CADMUS puzzle.

They were about to head back up to the hovering stealth jet when Kara heard a motorcycle rev up to the dock. Kara did a quick X-ray to show the one person she had no patience to deal with tonight.

Kate.

The redhead stormed in and looked around in shock at the bodies.

"Believe it or not, it wasn't me this time," Kara said sarcastically.

"Jesus christ," Kate whispered in shock.

"Your human deity had no place in this, neither did my own. If you need to investigate go right ahead, but my friends and I are leaving," Kara said, ushering Harley and Rose out the door. A batarang hit the wall and stopped them.

"No. I can't let you take them. Harley is going back to Arkham where she belongs and I'll take rose back Titan tower myself," Kate declared.

"Kate…you and I both know there's no stopping me. I won't let you take my friends-"

"Friends?" Kate scoffed. "Harley Quinn is a murderous psychopath sidekick and Rose has gone rogue from the Titans! They're not your friends, Kara. They're the kind of people we capture and turn over to the proper authorities! You've been back a year and you seem to have forgotten that," Kate snarled. Harley and rose both tensed on either side of Kara.

"You know, Kate," Kara sighed, walking forward slowly. "Kal used to tell me stories of Batman on the rare occasions I ever saw him. The kind of man he was. His discipline, his unshakeable morals, his determination. Knowing all that, I can honestly say that you have none of those things. You should've never taken up the cowl, Kate. Maybe you should hang it up now," Kara growled, punching Kate hard in the gut and breaking several ribs.

Kate wheezed from the hit and fell to a knee. Kara took rope off Kate's utility belt and tied her up with it, several passes of the rope digging painfully into the now broken ribs.

"Let's go ladies," Kara ordered.

The three left kate on the cold floor and got into the jet, Kara leading the way back to the fortress.


	52. Chapter 52: Moving to Gotham

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All rights go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Fifty-Two: Moving to Gotham**

"Did you see the look on Batbrain's face when she walked in!" Harley crowed for the umpteenth time, giggling maniacally to herself. Rose and Kara both laughed at her enthusiasm, the infectious laughter too much for the two serious women. "We gotta do that again!" Harley gasped. Kara nodded with an unusually sadistic smile.

"We'll definitely be doing it again. Since you know Gotham best, Harley, I think when this is over with CADMUS, you should head back to Gotham, keep the would be criminal's in their place," Kara commented. Harley furrowed her brows and tilted her head.

"What do you mean? You gonna quit when we're done with CADMUS?" Harley asked. Kara, Rose, and Harley all deposited their gear in the armory as Kara sighed.

"It's not that I intend to quit, it's just that I intend to take a break for a bit, consolidate my resources and all that," Kara explained.

"What? Planning on ruling the world?" Harley asked sarcastically. Kara snorted at the questions.

"Great Rao no! I have no desire to subjugate humanity. I plan to continue doing what I'm doing until criminals stop committing crime or I die," Kara said bluntly. Harley and Rose looked at each other before Rose spoke.

"Well, I guess we're with you all the way through this then," She said. Kara smiled.

"Good. I've got plans to make an example of Gotham's criminal underground. I'll definitely be needing your help for that," Kara said with a smile. She tapped on her wrist gauntlet and brought up a small image of a woman talking on the phone.

"This is a CADMUS lieutenant. She was Johnathan's money launderer since he had his hand in other business inside Gotham. Most of that money went to his personal bank account, but a small chunk was always funneled into CADMUS itself. I think we should pay her a visit sometime soon," Kara said, flicking the data she had gathered about the woman towards the small projector bracelets she had gifted to Harley and Rose. They were based off of Wakandan technology but with a Kryptonian flare.

"I don't think we should follow up on her right at this moment," Rose said, studying the data she had been given. Kara arched an eyebrow in question and motioned with her hand for Rose to continue.

"Well," Rose said "I think we need to push CADMUS entirely out of Gotham first. We've done the hard part first by crippling the trafficking operation, but just based on the money alone, I'd say they're pretty well rooted in. In all honesty, I think all we've really done _is_ cripple them in Gotham. By going after as many cells as we can find, CADMUS would have no choice but to give in and leave," Rose explained.

"I like that plan. What say we ramp it up a little, let the world know our tactics work?" Kara said proudly. In the past few months, National city had become a beacon for safe living. Crime was at its lowest point in fifty years, and the surrounding areas were no loner as dangerous as they used to be. Her methods were working, and that was all that mattered to Kara.

"What'd you have in mind, Blondie?" Harley asked.

"National city has been a success story as far as I'm concerned. We'll be working to rid Gotham of CADMUS for a little while if Gotham takes as long as National city did. Even if it takes a month to root out as many cells as possible, we could do a lot for Gotham in that time," Kara suggested.

"I like that idea," Harley said with a grin.

"Can you handle that though? I know you said you wanted to right your wrongs but doing what we're going to do…It's going to put you in the spotlight of…certain people," Kara said gently. Harley blinked and then physically deflated.

"I hadn't thoughta that," She said quietly. Rose wrapped the shorter blonde in a hug.

"You got us now, Quinn. The last thing either of us will do is let you face those monsters alone," Rose said fiercely. Harley sniffled quietly as Kara got close, close enough to touch and hug and provide any kind of physical comfort but simply laid a hand on Harley's shoulder. She gave a comforting squeeze, but in that moment, Harley learned something about Kara.

She was afraid of getting close but found herself subconsciously doing just that. The urge to help people was still inside, to help the innocent. The only reason, Harley guessed, that Kara hadn't been doing that was because they were a distraction to her mission. It made Harley curious as to how and when the kindest superhero had become so cold and focused.

With a short sigh through her nose, Kara withdrew the hand she had placed on Harley's shoulder, walking out of the room. Rose sighed as soon as she rounded the corner.

"You noticed the distance, I take it?" She asked. Harley nodded.

"Yeah. Wadn't all that hard, ta be honest," Harley sighed.

The two continued talking, purposefully avoiding talking about their leaders problems as they chatted. Sometimes they brought up ideas for how to handle Gotham. It was when Rose bluntly asked how Harley would deal with the Joker knowing she was free that the unflappable Harley Quinn clammed up. She hadn't really thought about it all that much, not wanting to admit to herself that she was scared of that day.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…" Harley whispered. She walked out the door of the armory and looked around, still not used to the layout of the fortress. It was a second later that she realized she didn't even know where she'd be sleeping.

"Kara didn't show you to your room?" Rose asked from behind her. Harley shook her head before Rose chuckled.

"No problem. All the sleeping quarters are in the west wing of the fortress. There's a few there so you have options if you want to choose. The only one's not available are mine and Kara's obviously," Rose said. "Well, if she would ever actually sleep in her room," She muttered. Unbeknownst to her, Harley heard the comment and filed it away in her bizarre brain.

Rose led Harley through several corridors before eventually coming to one long hallway. A door at the end was emblazoned with the crest of the House of El, obviously Kara's official room.

"Go ahead and choose any of them except for the room at the end and the room in the middle on the right," Rose said. Harley strolled down the corridor, opening a few doors and peering into the rooms. They were all similar but had enough variation to keep them interesting and with enough space to decorate. Harley eventually chose the one at the far end on the left, right beside Kara's room.

Bidding goodnight to Rose, Harley slipped into her room. Since she didn't exactly own anything or have any other clothes on her, she stripped out of her short shorts, boots, and socks, leaving her in her shirt and panties. She took her hair out of her ponytails and went to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom was a large crystalline bathtub and something that looked akin to a showerhead but not quite. There was a mirror, obviously, and a sink. It was a plain bathroom, all things considered. She grabbed one of the white towels hanging on the wrack and wet it in the sink before attempting to wipe as much of her makeup off as she could. When that was done, she looked into the clean, but pale, face she knew so well.

With all of that done, Harley realized it wasn't very late, only a little before midnight. Her mind a bit restless and needing time to process her new situation, Harley slipped out her room and down the corridor. She had intended to find the kitchen she thought she saw somewhere, only to end up in the east wing of the fortress. She was about to turn around when she saw the door with red light at the end of the hallway. Like a moth to a flame, Harley was drawn to it.

As she got closer, she could hear crying and whimpering coming from inside. She reached forward and pushed the door open, bathing herself in red light. She stepped inside and gasped.

Along the walls were dozens of paintings of the same woman, a brunette with piercing green eyes, pale skin in some paintings and tan in others, she wore a red jacket in most of them but others she was completely naked, face contorted in the throws of passion. All of them were so lifelike that Harley could've sworn they moved. In the corner of the room was a pedestal with a glass jar on top filled with something that looked like dust.

Harley moved further in, the whimpering noises getting closer until Harley saw her. In the corner, clutching a glowing bottle of some drink, was a very disheveled Kara. Her hair was a mess from what Harley could see of it, soaked with whatever Kara was drinking. She was curled up in a ball, her knees to her chest with the arm not clutching the bottle holding herself together. Her shoulders shuddered violently as silent sobs wracked her body. When Harley accidentally nudged an empty bottle at her feet, Kara looked up sharply though her eyes struggled to focus.

"Oh honey," Harley said sadly at the sight. Kara's eyes were blood shot and her face was puffy, but Harley was more concerned with how drunk Kara was right now. When Harley went to get Kara off the floor, she was pushed away.

"Don't fucking touch me," Kara hissed, wiping the snot away from her nose causing the bottle's liquid to slosh around. She staggered to her feet and braced herself on the wall.

"Easy, Blondie, I was just trying to help," Harley said gently, her hands raised up in surrender.

"If I wanted your fucking help, I would've asked for it. I brought you here because you're smart as shit and I knew Rose would appreciate the company. That's it," Kara growled. "I don't need your help."

"Clearly," Harley said sarcastically. Kara brought the bottle to her lips and drank what was left. She dropped the bottle and walked towards the far wall. She hit it a few times until her hand hit the correct spot. The wall opened up to reveal several bottles. Some were empty, but others had more of the glowing alcoholic drink. Kara reached for another but Harley stopped her. The currently depowered Kryptonian snarled as she tried to push Harley away, but in her inebriated state, only managed to shove her slightly.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Harley said. Kara resisted and managed to slip her hand out of Harley's hold.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kara hissed.

"What, will you go and drink until you pass out?" Harley asked sarcastically, but already knowing the answer.

"Well I'm not drinking for my fucking health," Kara slurred before turning back to her fancy liquor cabinet.

"Is that what she would want?" Harley asked quietly. Kara stopped dead in her tracks and tensed before turning around. Even if she didn't have her powers, Kara's eyes blazed with fury and pain.

"You didn't know her. You don't get to tell me what Wanda would've wanted!" Kara said, voice increasing in volume as she spoke. "I brought you here because you're useful, don't forget that!"

"You're grieving, Kara, and in the least healthy way possible. This…this isn't what Wanda would've wanted," Harley said sadly. Kara's whole face contorted in anger as tears began streaming down her face.

"Fuck you! You didn't know her; you don't get to talk about her like you did!" Kara shouted. Harley kept her cool though. "Get out!" Kara screamed. When Harley didn't, Kara lunged for her, trying to physically throw her out of the room.

However, Harley wasn't just a pretty face. If you forgot that, it was to your own detriment. A fact Kara found out quickly when Harley slammed her into the ground and straddled her waist, pinning Kara's arms above her head.

"You need to stop, Kara. You're incredibly drunk. Now I don't know why exactly you're like this, but I can guess, and I want you to know I'll listen whenever you want," Harley said before getting off of Kara. Without another word, Harley was at the door but stopped when she heard Kara quietly begin to sob.

"It hurts so much," She said brokenly between sobs. "I can't handle this pain anymore," she whimpered. Harley turned around to Kara curled back into a ball on the floor, her face contorted in anguish. Harley walked back into the room and wrapped her arms around the suffering woman. "How do I make it stop?" Kara whispered. Harley ran her hand up and down Kara's back soothingly, but Kara's crying didn't stop.

Harley kept soothingly rubbing Kara's back.

"It's not gonna stop hurting, but it will get better eventually," Harley said. "We all heal in our own time."

"It feels like my heart was ripped out of my chest and replaced with cement. I can't-I can't-" Kara said, working herself into hysterics as she.

"It's alright, just let it out," Harley murmured. She adjusted herself briefly because of the uncomfortable position she was sitting in. Kara continued to sob for another ten minutes until she cried herself out, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Harley looked down at the broken girl in her arms and unwound her arms from the now small looking Kryptonian. She leaned Kara and then herself against the nearby wall. The two sat in silence, Kara staring at a painting of Wanda until Harley spoke up.

"Tell me about her?" Harley asked. Kara sniffled but nodded. She looked at her favorite painting, one of Wanda laying in the grass outside the compound as sunlight filtered through her hair, giving her a halo.

"What do you want to know?" Kara whispered.

"Whatever you're comfortable with telling me, Blondie," Harley said gently.

"Wanda had a gift. She was a telekinetic. The first time we met she invaded my mind, forced me to relive some painful things. She apologized for doing what she did, and I forgave her because she looked so broken up about it. I couldn't look into her emerald eyes and deny her anything, even then," Kara whispered. "She was the light of my life."

"I can't say I understand that specifically…I don't really have the best track record with guys. There was this one girl though, but that dream died awhile back," Harley said with a shrug. Some days Harley found herself missing Pamela with every fiber of her being, other days, it didn't hurt so bad. She stopped asking Kara questions, wanting the blonde to talk willingly, to deal with her grief in her own, healthier, way.

"You're punishing yourself by being in here, you know that right?" Harley pointed out. Kara nodded.

"Yeah. It's my fault Wanda's dead. I held back until the end of this big fight and…" Kara cut herself off with a sharp inhale of breath, the moment Wanda turned to dust flashing before her eyes.

"Well I think, and I know it won't personally help but you need to hear it, that it wadn't your fault. Sounds ta me like you were fighting and the bad guy won," Harley said. Kara nodded.

"Basically," She muttered.

"Ya wanna know something, Blondie?" Harley asked. Kara turned her tear stained face to look at her. "I have a daughter, not a day goes by that I don't wish I could be near her. It's my fault she'll grow up without knowing who her real mother is," Harley said. Kara looked at her sadly but didn't say anything. Harley knew that what she had just said didn't, couldn't, help Kara. But what she was offering was the chance to talk, and by giving Kara information on herself, she was earning her trust and allowing Kara someone to talk to. Harley looked down and saw that the blonde had fallen asleep in her silent musings.

With a little bit of effort, Harley, with the help of Booster, got Kara to her room and into bed. She whimpered slightly as Harley drew away, but made no other sounds or movements as Harley slipped out of the room.

Over the next week, Kara and Harley had their pseudo therapy sessions with Kara more drunk than Harley often times. They would stay up until the early hours of the morning, talking about their pasts, both of them beginning to heal in ways neither expected. It was after that week that Kara had another meltdown.

Rose didn't know what Harley had said to make Kara so angry, only that the aftermath was nothing short of apocalyptic.

The training room was destroyed, as was Kara's room. The doors of both were torn off their hinges. Rose ran into the gym and saw Kara pinning Harley to the wall by her neck as her feet dangled two feet off the floor.

"Put her down Kara," Rose said firmly. The irate blonde, who was crying out of frustration and anger rather than sadness, let Harley drop before bolting to her red room.

Harley immediately got up and ran to the door, banging on it until she stopped.

"I'm sorry Kara, I shouldn't have said that, but I didn't mean it the way it sounded," Harley defended.

"What did you even say?" Rose questioned.

"I just said that she should pick one of her paintings and put it away where she couldn't see it. I hoped she might eventually be able to put them all away. She's torturing herself in there!" Harley explained.

"As far as I know, she's been this way for the past year from what little I could figure out on my own," Rose admitted. "That was dumb of you to say that. she loved that woman with every fiber of her being, she's never going to move on."

"I'm wasn't trying to do anything like that, I just wanted her to stop torturing herself," Harley sighed before walking away from the door.

A month passed awkwardly between the three women. Kara kept her distance from Harley and Rose but the mission came first whenever they were on one. She shoved the awkwardness to the side and worked like they always did.

A month and Gotham was improving, much to the displeasure of Kate. She could only watch angrily as one after another, Kara took down, threatened, or near killed one crime boss after another. The first to be taken down was the Riddler. He tried to put up a good fight, messing with Rose and Harley, but he couldn't seem to outsmart Kara. All of his riddles were flawlessly answered much to his frustration. When she grew bored of his games, she destroyed his staff and knocked out several of his teeth before dumping him at the police station with evidence to convict him.

Next up had been the penguin, and it wasn't even worth mentioning. He had been alone, and surrendered as soon as Kara landed in his front yard.

Two face put up much more of a fight, planting bombs at hospitals across Gotham. In the blink of an eye, Kara had gone around the city and found all the bombs, dumping them at two faces feet.

"Do you know where this one was?" Kara asked, holding up two packages of C4. Two face growled, his scarred face stretching in places.

"I don't care. This is my city; you won't take it from me!"

"You're done, Two face. I was going to turn you in, but then I found this one at a children's hospital, and I don't think you deserve that mercy anymore," Kara snarled, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him through the window of his hideout.

He landed on the street below, screaming out as his legs and back broke. Kara floated down and looked at him with barely restrained fury. The people on the street screamed as they saw her grab two face and choke him as she spoke.

"You were going to kill children without even batting an eye. You're a monster, and you don't deserve a chance to live anymore," Kara said. Several people around her heard what she said and agreed with her. They watched in morbid fascination as Supergirl broke Two faces neck with her hand.

 **I hope this chapter goes to show the different faces of grief for people. I tried my best to encapsulate that in this chapter, so let me know how I did.**

 **Also, sorry about the delay. I've actually been working on several other stories (Yes, I've been working on the Dark Rose of the Sith story I adopted). Among those new stories is the DoTG sequel and the Twisted Steel sequel (So I guess technically not new but whatever), also is an Agents of SHIELD story, a Harry Potter story, and possibly a twilight story if I ever get around to completing it. Anyways, I got super carried away with my Harry Potter OC fanfic that I ended up banging out ten chapters in a week and a half.**

 **I should also tell you that I'm likely going to upload both my twisted steel sequel story and my Harry potter around the same time and then upload both RWBY fics together. Probably be easier that way, I figure.**


	53. Chapter 53: Challenges

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All rights go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Fifty-Three: Challenges**

"I'm standing here where minutes ago, witnesses say Supergirl first threw the criminal known as Two face out of his warehouse window before breaking his neck. According to witnesses, Supergirl was angry that she found several bombs, set by Two face's gang, in hospitals across Gotham, with two in the Gotham children's hospital," The reporter said on the nightly news. "We have here one of the witnesses who saw everything." The reporter held out the microphone to a young man who had been standing just off camera. "Can you tell us what you saw?"

"Yeah…She came outta nowhere. There was this crashing noise, probably from her slamming through the roof, and there was some yelling inside until Two face came crashing out the window. I saw him hit the pavement and heard several bones break. Uhhh…then she…she smashed through the wall and floated down all calm and collected, but her eyes were red like a demon. She yelled at him…told him that before she found the bombs she was gonna give him a chance…then she squeezed and broke his neck," The man said

"There you have it folks. Supergirl…hero…or murderer? You decide."

Miranda Crane turned off the TV in her office with a growl. She had a press conference to get to. The damn thing was originally to announce her plans to propose sanctions on superheroes, have them answer for the damages they caused whenever one of their fights got out of hand.

Now she had a new idea.

As she walked onto the stage, she saw the dozens of reporters she had invited all looking at her intently, cameras began flashing, and almost immediately there were several questions.

"Senator crane! What do you have to say on Supergirl's recent tactics in dealing with criminals?"

"Miranda, what's your take on the low crime rate in National city?"

"Do you feel that Supergirl is doing things the justice league couldn't or were too afraid to do?"

Miranda held up her hand and there was silence.

"Supergirl's actions as of late are concerning. She disappears for two years, leaving the city she said she would protect vulnerable, and now she shows up and begins terrorizing American citizens? I want to know what happened, why she thinks she feels it's acceptable. As for me, her actions are unacceptable. She's killed and maimed dozens of people who, while yes, broke the law, should've been tried by our laws, not her own. As to how I feel on the crime rate, it's great that it's low, but only because people are too afraid to step one tow out of line lest Supergirl come down from the heavens like some god amongst men and break their necks. Everyone is so enamored by what the Kryptonian's _can_ do, but nobody asks what they _should_ do," Miranda said. "Which is why today I'm announcing plans to have Supergirl and her cousin appear on capitol hill and explain their actions. Aliens cannot be allowed to roam the earth unchecked. They cannot be allowed to execute their will upon the American people, and they certainly have no right to execute criminals," Miranda said.

"Senator Crane, I have to point out that many Americans support Supergirl's new tactics. In Gotham already, now that three of the big gang leaders are either dead or behind bars, crime has already dropped by ten percent. For the first time in Gotham's history, crime is dropping," A reporter said. That bit of news got a murmur from the other reporters. Clearly they hadn't known that information.

"Crime may be dropping, but what she is doing goes against everything the American justice system stands for. By law, even men like Two face deserve a trial," Miranda said.

"When will this hearing in the capitol be held?"

"Next week, Sunday at noon. If neither of them show, we will hold this hearing without them," Miranda finished. She walked off the stage to the roar of camera's.

"You gonna make an appearance?" Rose asked as Kara clicked off the monitor.

"Of course. It's the best chance I have to share my side of the story without people editing out the fun stuff," Kara said with a smirk.

"What are you gonna tell them?" Harley asked.

"The truth. Most of it anyway," Kara said. "I'm going to bed, don't disturb me," she said coldly. Harley sighed at Kara's words. She hadn't meant for this to happen. Kara was hurting, Harley knew that, and she had pushed Kara in a way the blonde wasn't ready for just yet.

Kara didn't go to bed, she just said it to get Harley off her back. Instead, she went to the gym and turned on the red solar generators. She mentally went through the basic fighting moves Nat had taught her a few years ago while she taped her hands. Taking a deep breath, Kara began moving through her forms and slowly warming herself up, needing to since she didn't have her powers to keep herself limber.

She worked through her forms like Nat had taught her to, going slowly and working herself up to increased speed. Slowly, she got faster and faster, twirling, kicking, jumping, punching through the air. Faster and faster, moving at speeds most humans couldn't hope to achieve. She turned around with an overhead strike.

And her fist cracked against Thanos' jaw.

Kara's legs collapsed under her and she scrambled back on her hands as the mad titan slowly advanced, dragging Wanda's lifeless corpse behind him. Her back hit the wall and she came to a stop as he threw Wanda at her feet.

"No, no it isn't real," Kara whispered. "It isn't real," She repeated as she curled in on herself. She watched with terrified eyes as Wanda began to turn to dust before her eyes. Kara screamed as at the last second, Wanda's eyes flew open, an accusatory glare aimed at the blonde.

Finally Kara couldn't take anymore and stood, running around the laughing titan and the pile of dust on the floor, she ran for the door, taking one last look at the monster until she ran into someone. The two fell in a confusing pile of limbs before Kara scrambled away, breathing heavily and eyes flitting about in panic. They landed on Harley, who had come into the gym for a workout.

"Kara," Harley said cautiously from the floor as the blondes unfocusing eyes eventually landed on her. "It's alright, whatever you're seeing isn't real, it's in the past," She said, slowly getting to her feet.

"No, no he's here! He's here!" Kara said, her breathing far too rapid for anything human.

"No, Kara, there's nobody here, it's just you and me," Harley said calmly.

"No! He's right there in the-" Kara cut herself off as she looked to the corner. There was nobody there, no pile of dust, no titan. "But-He was-" She stammered.

"I know honey," Harley said sadly. "I know, it felt so real you could practically smell it," She continued. "It happened ta me in my cell a few times the first few months with Waller." Harley stood up and walked slowly to show she meant no harm to the crying blonde. Kara whimpered at Harley's touch when she was close enough.

"This is reality, Blondie. My touch right here. This is real, I promise," Harley assured firmly. Kara took deep shuddering breaths before nodding.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Don't be. It happens ta the best of us," Harley said gently.

"No," Kara sobbed. "I'm sorry for those things I said, I-I don't know why I said them. I'm sorry for hurting you" She said, looking at the lingering bruise in the shape of her hand around Harley's throat.

"You said them because you needed to lash out at somebody, and I was the best target. I've forgiven you for that. Besides, It's hardly the worst thing anybody has ever said ta me, and I've been choked plenty of times. I was barely even lightheaded when you let go," She quipped. Kara shook her head.

"That doesn't make it okay!" Kara shouted as the crying continued, she threaded her hands through her hair and pulled.

"You're right, it wasn't okay, but you're sorry about it, and that's what matters. One day you'll look back on this, all of it, and see that all you needed was a little help to get you through it," Harley said wisely. Kara sniffled and wiped at her cheeks before standing up.

"I know you think you can help me, Harley," She said softly. "But you can't..." Kara said before going back to her forms. It took a minute for Harley to recover from the abrupt change in Kara's emotions; from sobbing and seeing things one minute to calm and working out the next. It wasn't natural. It took her a minute to figure it out.

"Kara you can't keep repressing like this because if you do, what happened will keep happening. You'll hallucinate and it'll get worse because you won't deal with it," Harley explained.

"Harley…I can't deal with all of that…I just can't. Not right now. If I do, I'll break, and there are people that still need me out there," Kara replied as she began punching the bag hanging in the corner.

"You're breaking now, Kara, I can see it. You're dying every day, bit by bit. Don't think I didn't see all those empty bottles of whatever that alcohol is in that room," Harley chastised. Kara sent a fierce glare as she wailed on the bag.

"What I do is none of your business, Harley. You're not my girlfriend, or my sister, or my mother. Not even my doctor!" Kara hissed. "You've been a great friend, and I respect that, but what I do in that room is my private business. Don't forget that this is my fortress." Kara growled as she hit the bag one more time. "Fuck it, now I'm really going to bed." She said. As she walked out, she called for Booster.

Harley stood in the gym, alone, thinking about how she could help Kara when a realization set in.

She was doing it again. The same thing she had done with the Joker in the beginning at Arkham Asylum. She wanted to understand, help someone, that everyone else had no possible chance of helping. It was a painful realization for Harley the moment it clicked in her head, and she threw out all the plans she was making for trying to help Kara.

She decided she was just gonna go back to being a friend rather than try to be a doctor. Kara needed a friend more then anything ever since she cut herself off from Alex and Lena according to Rose.

A week passed with little fanfare other than the sudden death of a well-liked banker in Gotham that moonlighted as a CADMUS agent. It looked like she had been run over by a bus before being shot in the head by a weapon that left no bullet but burned a hole through her brain.

Kara flew to Capitol Hill in Washington D.C where her cousin was already waiting. She knew ahead of time that he was going to show up thanks to a message that Scarlet had given her from Kal's computer.

When she hovered above Capitol Hill, she could hear the booing, but also the cheering for her. Kal was standing at the top of the steps, speaking with several reporters. When he saw her, all the camera's in his face panned up and zoomed in on her and her imposing black and red costume. Side by side with Kal, she cut an imposing image. She looked like a warrior queen.

She floated down form the sky, her cape catching the breeze and fluttering as her hair whipped the side.

"Kara," Kal said in greeting, holding out his hand. Kara took it, but only because Kal was family. He looked her up and down, clearly disapproving of her darker look.

"Kal," Kara said, holding her head high and refusing to back down.

The reporters standing outside shifted uncomfortably, no doubt feeling the frigid air between the two Supers.

"There are a few people here, who want to see you. The meeting hearing doesn't start for another half hour," Kal said awkwardly. Kara sighed before opening up her hearing. Immediately she found three heartbeats she recognized. Turning her head, she looked up and through the Capitol building to the roof where she saw the three people waiting for her.

"If you'll excuse me, I have people I want to see. If there's time, after the hearing I'll answer questions," Kara said, drawing upon her years as a reporter and seeing Cat expertly handle dozens of press events. Kara flew up to the roof where she landed in front of Lena, Cat, and Alex. Curiously, she heard a fourth heartbeat.

"I'm surprised there's not kryptonite here," Kara quipped.

"No, I swear," Alex said before walking forward and wrapping Kara in a hug. The blonde let her before wrapping her own arms around Alex.

"I've missed you," Alex whispered.

"I've missed you too," Kara said softly. She buried her face in the crook of Alex's neck and inhaled deeply. She really had missed her sister's hugs, the comforting vanilla shampoo that Alex used, the way Alex squeezed as tightly as she could whenever they hugged. All too soon, Alex pulled away and looked at her forever baby sister. Alex would never admit that Kara was older though.

"You look good…strong," Alex said slowly. Kara scoffed and shook her head but said nothing.

"So do you. How's Jeremiah?" she asked, hoping that Alex wouldn't ask questions about her and how she had been.

"He's good. He's…grown so much and I just find myself wondering where the time's going," Alex chuckled, full of love and joy.

"Good. I'm happy for you, Alex, truly," Kara said, though inside she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous and resentful, knowing she could never have this. Alex caught the slight tightness in Kara's voice and wisely said nothing.

"What's Lena and Cat doing here?" Kara asked. Alex turned from looking at her sister to look at the two women behind her.

"They came because they wanted to see you, how you've been. Though Cat said it was mostly to get the scoop on you. According to her, it's been stupid of you to have been avoiding the press," Alex said sarcastically. Kara cracked a rare, these days, smile and chuckled.

"That sounds like Cat alright,"' Kara said.

"Really though…they just wanted to make sure you were okay," Alex said. Kara's posture immediately, but subtly, became a little more defensive.

"Well, I'm fine. I'm even working with a team. Just like you always suggested," Kara smirked.

"Yeah," Alex said, rolling her eyes. "Pretty much everyone knows about your team."

"I sense you disapprove," Kara said, goading Alex just a little bit.

"You're damn right. Waller was pissed beyond belief, still is if I'm being honest," Alex muttered. "She wants Harley back, and the rest of task force x if she can find them."

"Well she's not going to find them," Kara said, causing Alex's eyes to narrow in question before they relaxed.

"I guess it's best if I don't ask. Plausible deniability and all that," Alex said. Kara chuckled before she became serious.

"Look, you didn't want to meet up here on the capitol building to tell me Waller was pissed off, so what did you want to talk about beyond the mundane 'how are you's,'" Kara said. Alex sighed before taking Kara's hand and walking back to the two women.

"Lena and I wanted to tell you something and ask you something very important. It kinda has to do with Cat which is why she's here," Alex said. As Kara got closer, she couldn't tune out that fourth rapid heartbeat.

"When we found Jeremiah, we adopted him fairly quickly and asked Cat to be his Godmother, in case anything was to happen to us," Lena said as they got close enough. Kara's mind immediately went into overdrive as she quickly x-rayed Alex. She saw nothing, and shifted to Lena.

There, in Lena's womb, was a small baby, barely three months old by Kara's estimation. She looked up and saw Lena smiling at her.

"You always were a quick one," She said fondly. "Yes. I'm pregnant, and I wanted my best friend to be the Godmother," She said. Lena couldn't describe how happy it made her to see Kara genuinely smile at the news. "Oh, but don't spoil it for us by the way. Kinda want it to be a surprise," She said, watching as Kara laughed in who knew how long.

"Of course, Lena," She said, wrapping her friend in a gentle hug. "Have you thought of names though?" She asked.

"Yes. If it's a boy, we'll name him David…if it's a girl, we were thinking of naming her…Astra," Lena said. Kara sharply inhaled before her eyes began to water. Lena saw this and rushed to stem the tide.

"We can think of another name-"

"It's perfect…the Astra that died wasn't the Astra I knew growing up. She was loving and strong willed, she fought for what was right, she fought to protect those she loved, She wanted to change the world...to heal it...just a little," Kara said with a choked whisper. "I think she'd be honored."

A throat cleared from behind the hugging pair and Kara turned to see that Cat's patience had finally worn thin.

"Yes yes, so emotional, but I think it's time I get to talk to her. I was her mentor for several years after all," Cat said. Even after all this time, Kara could still see through Cat. She could see that Cat had truly missed her and wanted to e near her.

"It's good to see you too, Cat," Kara said, walking over to her former boss. She pulled the older blonde into a hug that Cat barely reciprocated, but from her it was as close as she could get to bear hug.

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but I think you've been doing a great job," Cat whispered.

"I know. I keep up with the crime column from National City news. There's barely a crime column these days," Kara replied.

"A little confident, are we?" Cat teased. Kara chuckle.

"Yeah well, five years with super spies, assassins, tech genius', literal gods, and rage monsters will do that to ya," Kara said, thinking fondly of the little family she left behind because she couldn't bare to stay on that earth anymore. She snapped herself out of her reminiscing when Cat stepped away.

"We mostly wanted to warn you about this. I have some allies in the senate that informed me this whole circus is to publicly blast you with information that the public doesn't know too well. It's looking to be one of the most televised committee hearings in twenty years," Cat said.

"Well, it's a good thing I came prepared with my own dirt on Miranda," Kara said.

"You have dirt on Crane? I've been after anything I could find for years to take that bitch down," Cat said.

"Well it helps if you have superpowers and can hear from several miles away," Kara quipped.

"When you became a reporter, I worried you would use your powers too much and end up accidentally exposing yourself," Cat informed. Kara shook her head.

"Well I don't care about all that anymore. The people that do know my secret already know who I am and who my family is," Kara responded.

"Is that why you distanced yourself before going on your crusade?" Cat asked, ever the journalist and wanting to know answers to hard hitting questions.

"Partially, but it's as I told you months ago. I gained a new perspective. I stopped caring what other people thought of me and did things my way. The right way. It's been pretty validating to see those choices paying off," Kara said lightly with a shrug.

"Well…I can't say your're wrong. Look, the hearing will be starting soon, and I mostly wanted to say good luck and give you the warning. I should've known you would be more prepared then I gave you credit for," Cat said with a barely there smirk. Kara staged hurt as she floated up and away.

"You wound me, Cat," She said before flying down to the Capitol steps where Kal was waiting away.

"I asked the other reporters to wait inside," He said. Kara looked at him with the cold indifference she had adopted over the recent months, a fact that hurt Kal seeing as he had heard how relaxed Kara became with Cat, Alex, and Lena.

"Let's just get this over with, Kal," Kara said. "I have things I need to be doing."

The two walked in with Kara leading from the front, a proud set to her spine with her shoulders squared and head held how, refusing to look at anyone for even the briefest of seconds.

"You need to relax, Kara, people are nervous enough about this as it is," Kal whispered, so low no human ears could hear him.

"I don't give a damn about their comfort Kal. They're here to try and humiliate us, to cow us into working for them. To control us," Kara hissed. "Miranda herself hates anything non-american. And yes, that includes you. You're not American or human," She said.

"Humans are entitled to their opinions, Kara," Kal chastised.

"Kal, I'll tell you something that Alex told me before she went to college. Opinions are like assholes. Everyone has one, and they all fucking stink," Kara growled as they finally stood in front of the doors to the hearing room. The guards opened the door and the chatter inside died down as Kara strode in first with Kal behind her. All the other committee members were in their seats as Miranda took hers.

The two supers stopped as they came to the end of the aisle where Kal, ever the chivalrous farm boy, opened the swinging gate for Kara. She suppressed a smirk as she stepped across the threshold and stood at one of the two podiums. Kal took the one to her right.

"First off, I wanna say thank you to the congressman and women, as well as the senators who agreed to be on this committee," Miranda said as an opening. "This is how democracy works," She said, turning to Kara and Kal. "We talk to each other. We act, by the consent of the governed, sir and ma'am."

Kal looked down but Kara refused to look away from Miranda's scathing glare. Kara gave her own right back.

"I have sat here before, to say that shadow interventions will not be tolerate by this committee, and neither will the unlawful executions of American citizens. Neither will lies. Because today, is a day for truth. Because only by working together, can we create a free and safe society," Miranda said until she eventually became bothered by the indifferent look on Supergirl's face.

"I'm sorry, are the words I speak boring you, do you not care for the democratic process?" She asked. Kara scoffed.

"The democratic process?" She asked. "Truth? A free and safe society? These are all lies you've conjured for yourself, been fed by a hand that knows nothing of safety or care for the American people," Kara said. "This very hearing is a lie. You didn't call us here to talk about our actions, you called us here because you're afraid of us and want to control us. Because we're different," Kara growled.

"Supergirl I don't know where this outrageous idea came from, but I asked you and your cousin here today to have an open dialogue on how we can best work together," Miranda defended, playing the innocent senator from Kentucky. Kara smirked. Her first step was to fluster Miranda, something she had seen Tony do dozens of times to countless business rivals.

"Be that as it may, I didn't exactly come here to argue over American politics and morality, rather, I came because I wanted to open the American peoples eyes to something I believe has been largely ignored," Kara said calmly.

"And what would that be, Supergirl?" Miranda scoffed.

"The failings of the individual members of the Justice league," Kara stated. She could hear surprised gasps and whispers among the humans behind her. From beside her, she could hear a disappointed sigh, and from far and wide she could hear individual people listening to their radios and televisions much more closely.

"For years, the Justice League protected Earth and all her nations and peoples from harm, they did good in that aspect. But the individual members, who all swore to defend the people they served failed in one critical area. They were cowards. Too afraid to do what needed to be done to those who would never change, that would never accept what they had done was wrong," Kara said fiercely.

"Tell me, can anyone remember the official body count the Joker has had over his decade of crime?" Kara asked, turning to the reporters. One brave woman raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Over two hundred, personally, Ma'am. If you count his gang activity and his hired help…the total comes to over five thousand people dead because of the Joker," The reporter said, swallowing thickly as all eyes were upon her.

"Over five thousand confirmed innocent lives dead because of the Joker and his gang. How many times did he break out of Arkham asylum again?" Kara asked the same reporter. She cleared her throat.

"Several dozen, at last count," The woman said, squeezing her eyes shut, a single tear leaking down her face. Kara looked out over the sea of reporters.

"Several dozen escapes," She said rhetorically. "Several dozen, all the while murdering innocent people, while Batman tried to fight against him," She said directly to the cameras. she wasn't talking to the committee anymore, or to the reporters. She was talking to the American people. "You know, I can understand the first two, maybe three times of arresting him and then breaking out of Arkham, and arresting him again. But after the fifth or sixth time? No. Those lives became Batman's fault. All that blood the Joker spilled is on Batman's hands because he was too much of coward to make the hard choice. And what happened in Gotham once criminals saw that Batman wouldn't kill? They became emboldened. Sure, if you were really unlucky during a meeting with the dark knight, you might suffer a traumatic brain injury from getting punched in the head, but you weren't going to die," Kara said, speaking passionately and from the heart.

"That's enough, Supergirl, let's get this hearing back on track," Miranda said.

"No. Let's continue now to Wonder Woman, the only one on the team who had a smidge of sense. Sure, she'd kill her opponents once there was no other option, but dozens of people died during her knock down fights before that would ever happen," Kara said. "But now we're at the fun part…I'm sorry, Cuz, but it needs to be said. I admired you as a young girl, watching you on TV, fighting the bad guys, saving the day…but I was just as devastated as everyone else to learn that in one day, in one fight, three thousand people died when Lex Luthor tried to murder you." Kara paused for a moment, gripping the bar that separated her from the reporters.

"I remember it clearly, the exact number of innocent lives…three thousand four hundred and ninety. Tell me, Senators and members of Congress, is this your idea of a safe and free democratic society? Where criminals, who clearly have no hope of redemption, are kept alive when they can simply escape again and continue their killing spree like nothing happened? Where thousands die in Gotham, and thousands in Metropolis, and you go on and rebuild or console the victims families like nothing ever happened. Do you throw your hands in the air and joke 'Well that's Gotham for you,' like it's a sitcom? I say that's unacceptable," Kara said firmly.

"And what about your knock down brawls in National city?" Miranda spat. Kara turned with a scowl on her face.

"I admit, I was naive. I followed in my cousin's moral footsteps. But I saw the truth two years ago in the daxamite invasion. I should've killed Rhea the moment I had the means, but I didn't. I chose the moral high road. Over a hundred people died in the cross-fire, and not a day goes by where I don't think of what I could've done differently," Kara said sadly. As she finished speaking, she opened her hearing again and heard all over the eastern seaboard that people were agreeing with her. Some were calling her a monster, but they were a minority. People truly thought that people who had shown no signs of remorse should be put to death.

"What about the Myriad incident?" Miranda inquired, sounding just the tiniest bit desperate.

"The myriad incident was a horrible mistake on my part. I let family cloud my judgement for too long and I made the wrong choice. My Aunt was a good woman before being sent to Fort Rozz prison. She became someone I didn't recognize but chose to ignore until it was too late," Kara whispered, hating herself a little for saying something terrible about her beloved aunt.

"Can you explain your two year absence?" Miranda questioned.

"I was training. I felt like a failure after the invasion, despite winning. I was also very hurt afterwards and needed to recover. After I did however, I reevaluated how I handled evil people with powers," Kara said. Now came the important part. "Oh, and speaking of people with powers," she said before holding up her wrist. "Booster, play back audio tape twelve-MC over the capitol speaker system," She ordered before walking away from the podium and through the gate. Reporters snapped hundreds of pictures as a recording from two months ago began to play.

" _Yes, Lillian. I'll have her and him right where I want them. The American people will roll over in outrage when they hear everything I have planned to talk about in regards to the Supers…The facts won't matter too much because they'll all be calling for restrictions…Trust me, I've got this-"_ Kara continued walking out of the room as she grabbed the reporter who answered her questions earlier.

"Sorry about this, but I needed to talk to you," Kara said as she pulled the woman through the halls and out the side door where she flew to the roof slowly.


	54. Chapter 54: The Coming End

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All rights go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Fifty-Four: the coming end**

"Fuck," Kate hissed as she turned off the TV down in the batcave. She had watched the entire broadcast to get a better read on Kara's mental state. Kate wasn't an expert in psychology by any means, but she was pretty good at it, and Kara seemed to firmly believe in what she was saying. Worse still, other people were believing it too, that criminals who didn't change should be put down like animals in the streets. Kara's words were having an effect on the everyday person. People were beginning to worship her as some kind of second coming crap, there were the beginnings of pushback in Gotham against the Bat clan that remained after Bruce hung up the cowl.

"Harper, we're gonna have to pay Supergirl a visit," Kate said out loud.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. She beat you, badly, last time you tangled with her. How's this time going to be any different?" Harper Row, AKA Bluebird, said.

"I have a plan. Her sister and several powerful people will hate me once it's done, but it has to be. She needs to be brought back to reality," Kate said firmly, a hint of regret in her voice. Bluebird looked warily at the redhead before nodding.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Harper asked.

"By bringing in another reality," Kate said, her hands pressed against the console, looking at blueprints of a multiversal portal generator as Harper walked away shaking her head. In that moment, Harper understood something.

The world was changing. It didn't need dark nights anymore to fight the bad guys. Harper knew that the world she had been a part of was fading, and she wasn't going down with it.

"Thank you, for answering my questions in there. I know It can't have been easy," Kara said.

"It wasn't...but that you seem to understand means I should be thanking you as well. I didn't know what to think before today about you, but I know you're not doing this for yourself," The woman said. She had definitely been surprised when Supergirl pulled her out of the Capitol building and flew up to the Lincoln memorial where she stared out at the reflecting pool. Many passersby stopped and gawked, a few took pictures, but nobody got any closer.

"You're right…I'm not. The reason why I'm doing this and why I chose you for this interview are the same," Kara admitted softly.

"And what would those reason's be, Supergirl?" The woman asked.

"Loss, and call me Kara. You've lost somebody to the madness that took hold in Gotham. I lost my fiancé to the madness of an invasion," Kara said, looking out over the reflecting pool.

"Oh…I won't say it get's better…but it does hurt less. And if we're going by first names, call me Eva," the woman named Eva said. Kara nodded but said nothing else about it. Eventually Kara turned to the woman.

"I don't think the people behind the curtain are too pleased with me right about now," Kara said, an indifferent tone in her voice.

"How so?" Eva asked.

"I publicly exposed one of their pocket politicians for cavorting with a declared terrorist organization. They're not going to take it lying down. I've been ready for it for some time now, but I worry that what I've done, the plans I've started, won't be enough," Kara admitted.

"What do you mean?" Eva's brows furrowed.

"I mean, calling out the Justice league like I did wasn't me being angry. It was me calling them out to do better with the exception of Batman, that they're methods don't work anymore if they ever did. Take Wonder Woman for example. She's a trained warrior who's older than most people think. Her brawls could've been ended far sooner, but she held back so as not to kill her opponents. If she hadn't held back, so many fights would be over before they really even began. My cousin. He could move earth out of orbit if he wanted to. He holds back as well. He used just enough strength to beat Lex that first time and every fight since, and nothing more," Kara explained. Understanding dawned on Eva's face.

"My family would still be alive if it hadn't been for Batman," She whispered.

"Not definitely, but most likely," Kara said. "Batman had a high IQ that was past Einstein's and plenty of tech. He could've killed the joker easily if he wanted to, but he didn't. Because-"

"He wanted to claim he was morally superior," Eva said.

"Not quite. Because he didn't have the stomach to kill…not after everything he'd been through as a child," Kara said.

"Then why did he take up the cowl?" Eva asked.

"For that same reason. To prevent what happened to him happening to other children. To avenge his family. The only problem was that he didn't do what he set out to do, he simply put a band-aid on a bullet hole to the heart of Gotham. He was always destined to fail," Kara said.

"Where have you really been for the last two years? Your story doesn't add up in some places," Eva asked. Kara smirked.

"I've been training, that's true, but not on this Earth. And I've technically been gone for two years here, but on the Earth I wound up on after the invasion, five and a half years went by," Kara said.

"I think it's become a testament to how absurd the world is right now that I believe that," Eva admitted, dumbfounded.

"Believe it, but don't print it. I don't want people finding out that one can travel the multiverse. I've learned that many planets are terrible. There's even one where every hero is evil. Who knows, maybe there's one where the Nazi's won the war," Kara said with a shrug.

"That's a terrifying thought," Eva said with a shudder.

"It is, isn't it," Kara said softly.

"I think you've given me a lot more than I could ever hope to work with, Kara," Eva said.

"No, I've given you the tools to sound a call to arms. I've given you the words to start a revolution; that no longer will people stand idly by while so called hero's let evil people live after dozens if not hundreds die, no longer will I abide by that. So called heroes that don't do what is absolutely necessary to end a threat are no allies of mine, and any that let threats persist will not be tolerated," Kara said as she began floating away.

"What am I supposed to do, Diana? She's family, she's gained support for her actions far faster than any of us anticipated," Kal sighed as he sat in the fortress of Solitude, facing a hologram of Diana of Themyscira.

"I have a plan, but it'll take about a week before I can get it going. I'll need materials from the fortress," Kate piped up. She wasn't the leader like Bruce was, but she had her moments.

"No Kryptonite, nothing that could permanently disable her," Kal warned.

"No. I learned a few things from a few associates and yourself when you were helping Alex and Lena get Kara back home. I can make a portal generator. Right now, I don't think the three of us could take her down long enough to give her time to properly grieve. Through Lena and Alex, I learned that Kara has friends from Earth Prime that care about her. They might be able to help us," Kate suggested.

"It might be the only chance we have, she's grown too popular and with her being resistant to Kryptonite…" Kal said. He looked to Diana who had been strangely silent for most of the meeting.

She sat forward in her seat.

"I don't think there's anything we need to do, really. She'll burn herself out eventually. The fire will die," Diana said

"I'd rather have her heal before the fire in her goes out," Kal said crossly. Despite his distance early in her life, Kal truly did care for his cousin. She was family, the only living link to Krypton and his family that he had.

"I think she's well past the point of healing, Kal. She's picked up a wanted criminal and a rogue Titan and gathering untold followers around the world. Kate's having her own trouble. The public is turning against what's left of the Bat's," Diana pointed out. Kate grumbled under her breath, turning her head away from the hologram. "Besides…I agree with her," Diana admitted. The other two in the room stared at her in shock.

"Diana, she is killing people!" Kate hissed.

"Only the one's that deserve it. So far, I haven't seen anyone die that doesn't deserve it. According to the laws set forth on Themyscira, she has done no wrong, merely righted ours," Diana sighed.

"This isn't Themyscira, Diana! This is the rest of the Earth. And we do things by our laws," Kate growled. Diana shook her head before suddenly leaving the holographic call, muttering something about the arrogance of man.

Kal sighed as Diana disappeared and looked at Kate.

"Did you have to do that?" he asked.

"Yes. This isn't Themyscira, she can't think like that," Kate insisted. Kal sighed again before looking up.

"Go ahead with your plan, find Kara's friends and tell them what's going on, see if they'll help," Kal said before signing off of the network. He sat back in his seat and sighed before putting his face in his hands and dragging them down. He took a deep breath and stood, leaving the fortress before flying back to Metropolis, back to Lois. She always knew what to say.

He landed on the balcony of their apartment and listened for her steady heartbeat. She was sitting in the office, typing away on a story. Kal smiled and changed out of his suit into a set of comfier clothes. He slipped quietly into the office and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her behind the ear. He could feel the muscles in her face pull into a smile as she sighed happily.

"Hey babe," She said.

"Hey," He replied.

'How was the meeting?" she asked. Kal's sigh told her all she needed to know. "That bad , huh?"

"Kate's got a plan, but I don't know how well Kara's going to take it when it happens," Kal said.

"What's the plan?" Lois asked.

"Kate's going to find Kara's friends from Earth Prime, that project I was helping Lena and Alex with last year," Kal explained. Lois nodded.

"Kara might see it as a betrayal, she won't take that lying down," Lois commented.

"I know…but she's slipping. She's gaining followers faster than we ever anticipated. I've had to take in and turn over several vigilante wannabe's in the last two weeks, Kate's reporting similar things in Gotham. There was a group of people going door to door in Crime Alley, interrogating people. A rapist was castrated and beat to death by the mob when they found he had pictures of kids in his apartment. His victims. While I agree that he deserved to be punished, I don't think he deserved to die," Kal admitted. Lois snorted.

"You and your Smallville views, Clarke," Lois said softly. "Men like him? He would've gotten the death penalty either way. Or maybe not…it is Gotham after all."

"He still didn't deserve to die without a trial, a fair one," Kal defended.

"It sounds like he did. The mob found evidence of his wrong doings, and his peers judged him. He died for his crimes," Lois said.

"It sounds like you agree with Kara," Kal said. Lois shook her head.

"No, just playing both sides, Kal. Look, I'm trying to get you to see that Kara isn't as wrong as you believe, but her methods are a tad extreme," Lois explained. "Do I agree with her on some things, yeah, I think that's a given. Do I agree with her on how she goes about achieving her goals? Not necessarily, but you can't deny that they're working."

"I know they're working. It just worries me that Kara seems to be getting more and more violent the longer this goes on. She killed a man in front of a dozen people after throwing him from a second story window," Kal sighed. Lois moved them both to the couch and sat down, rubbing her hand up and down Kal's back. "I don't know if I can fix this."

"Then don't try to fix her, Smallville. The best you can do is offer to be there for her if she needs it and hope that it's enough when the time comes. Trying to force her to grieve and heal properly would only be more damaging to her. You're the only blood relative she has left…act like it. Be there for her, not against her." Lois said firmly.

"You're right…You're always right," Kal gave a weary smirk before kissing his wife.

"Comes with the job description," Lois replied.

The prison wall exploded, causing it's resident to curl into the fetal position to protect himself. Bits of concrete and rebar sat on the ground as dust settled in thick clumps around the small sell.

"Oh my darling boy, we have so much work to do," A garbed voice spoke through a voice mixer Alexander Luthor smiled' only one person called him darling boy. He walked to the hole in the wall and saw a suit based on his own design hovering in the air. He stepped into his mothers arms and the two took off into the night sky.

 **So, I'm quite late on this update, and there are several good reasons. One, I was extremely busy at work and had zero time to anything other than eat and sleep, usually with a minimum of each. Two, I sort of lost my muse when writing out this chapter. I've been at this story for quite some time now, and I'm ready to move on, begin uploading another story. Third, I was on a much needed vacation and I feel so much better now than I have in the last month and a half.**

 **I apologize for the delay, and I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but it sets up a few things and I think that's more important. Thank you all so much for your patience.**

 **Peace out**


	55. Chapter 55: A Gathering

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All rights go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Fifty-Five: A Gathering**

"Where are we on finding the Luthors?" Kara asked as she strode into the computer room of the fortress.

"Well Lena is sitting pretty in her tower-" Harley joked.

"You know what I mean, Harley," Kara said as she stared at the screen, a frown on her lips and a crease between her eyes. Harley sighed and muttered that nobody appreciated her attempts to lighten the mood.

Everything had changed quite a bit since Lex's breakout. The public was quickly turning to Supergirl's side after Lex broke out, calls for a task force to hunt him down and shoot on sight, but Kara and every other vigilante hero knew better, that it would take someone willing to do what was necessary to go after him. Batwoman had been strangely silent on all fronts, something that didn't go unnoticed by Kara, but worried Kal and Diana. Still, they were loyal to their own and kept their lips sealed of what they knew about what Kate was up to.

"We got inbound on the scanner," Rose called out as she typed furiously on the keyboards nd brought up a satellite image. "Single plane, one pilot. What the hell?" Rose whispered as she leaned into the screen to try and get a better look.

"It's one of the bats," Kara said as she was looking through the walls of the fortress. "Lead lined so I can't see who, but it's got Bruce's technology all over it, some of Kate's too."

"We should just shoot em' outta the sky," Harley growled, having been given enough trouble by the bat clan over the years and enough beatings from the Joker over her failures.

"No. This at least promises to be interesting," Kara mused as she walked back out of the comm room and to the entrance hall. The Scarlet and Booster met her at the door where her cape was hanging up and attached it to the clip on points before she pushed open the door to the frigid arctic air.

Kara blasted off, leaving cracks in the ice behind her as she took a wide arc around the incoming plane. When she caught sight of it, a few miles away from the fortress, she flew slightly below the plane before rearing up and landing heavily with a thump right behind the canopy. Wrapping the tinted lead lined glass with her knuckles, she waited for the tinting to fade. When it did, she was in for a surprise.

Sitting in the cockpit, was Harper Row, AKA Bluebird.

Kara had done her research on the entire bat clan, the only ones truly posing a threat to her were Bruce himself, Time Drake, and Cassandra Caine. Harper could be a threat, but Harper mostly only cared for keeping her brother safe and protecting her friends. If she got to help people, that was a nice bonus.

Now in her mid-twenties and without her brother, she didn't have much to really do. Cullen had sadly taken his own life when homophobia became too much for him, and the clinic Harper used to work for wasn't really an option anymore, it hadn't been a hard choice to go back to being Bluebird; taking up the cowl.

The iconic blue and purple hair, the piercings, and the slur she had carved into her own head in solidarity for her brother were all on display. Kara silently pointed her finger down before flying under the plane and holding onto it as the engines powered down. With ease, Kara guided the plane down near the fortress, after flying in circles several times around it to try and confuse Harper's sense of direction, she led the young woman into the fortress.

"Nice place you got here," Harper commented, her trained eyes taking in every detail as fast as possible.

"It has it's perks," Kara commented offhandedly as they walked through the entrance hall, her cape billowing behind her, forcing Harper to watch her step or trip on the red cloth.

"Rose, Harley!" Kara called as the two women entered the comms room.

"Bluebird?" Harley asked. Harper nodded before hesitantly slipping off her mask.

"Call me Harper," She said, hoping that this gesture would engender a little trust between the three woman and her. It certainly didn't hurt.

"Alright Harper? What's your game coming here?" Kara asked, her eyes narrowed. Harper had no doubt that Supergirl would be able to tell if she was lying, and that it wouldn't be good if she was anyway.

"I'm here because Kate can't and won't give me what I'm looking for, what I want. She understands what my brother went through, but she won't let me have my vengeance against the bastards that tormented my brother. It also helps you that I come with a warning," Harper finished. Kara looked down at the shorter multi-colored woman before smirking.

"Well, I'd certainly be more than happy to let you off the leash if you join this little group," Kara offered.

"I'd be beating up a lot of people," Harper joked.

"And I wouldn't bat an eye. There were plenty of times back… back on the earth I used to live on where…Where I got that shit and wished I could do something about it. That was a different me though," Kara said. If anyone caught the hesitation in some places, nobody commented. "Feel free to stomp them into the ground, but don't kill them. They're innocent of everything except being an asshole and verbal abuse. Now…if they assault anyone, go right ahead however you see fit." The menace in Kara's voice sent a shiver down Harper's spine.

"What's this warning you had for us?" Rose asked.

"Kate's gone for help. She thinks you're becoming a bigger threat than anyone is willing to believe. She's gone to get help to try and bring you down," Harper admitted.

"And you used that time to get away and warn me? Impressive," Kara said with admiration. Harper nodded in confirmation. Batman, and Kate to a certain extent, expected loyalty out of the rest of their number. That one would break away like this was welcome, if a bit unexpected.

"Look, I-I just want you to know that, even though I don't one hundred percent support your actions, I can agree that more often than not, the bad guys need to be afraid of the of the dark just as much as they make innocent people afraid. Sometimes you gotta be the bigger monster," Harper said.

"Is that what you think I am, Miss Row? A monster?" Kara asked, her back to Harper.

"No, but you could become one," Harper answered. Kara sighed.

"Well, I thank you for your honesty, and your forthcoming in telling me about a potential problem, but if you're looking for something in the way of compensation other than a thank you, you'll be sorely disappointed," Kara dismissed, waving her hand flippantly.

"No I…Kate's…changing. She took her beatdown by you hard. She's become obsessed with taking you down a peg, thinks you're the greatest threat to Earth right now," Harper explained. "She's become to blind to see that you're helping, what you're doing, even if it can be over the top sometimes, is something that's been a long time coming. Gotham had been dying a slow death before you came and cleaned house of all the major players. Now…now people aren't so scared any more, they can go out at night in some of the formerly dangerous streets. I saw kids playing during my run through a usually bad part of downtown," Harper said, passion and joy and things she hadn't felt since her brother died leaking out.

"I know you have plans for the bats that oppose you, and the justice league, you'd be stupid not to. I know that the time of the perfect superhero is coming to an end. The anti-hero's are storming through the city's, scaring the thugs and killing kingpins, and the people are loving it! They cheer your name in the streets when you kill a gangbanger or a cartel leader. You're a hero in their eyes. The tide is turning, people aren't afraid of the bad guys anymore," Harper finished. "And that's why I want in, like I said earlier."

"Well, we'd be honored to have you," Kara said. "I'll give you the tour later once we catch you up," She said, getting to business.

An hour later saw Harper finally getting into the armory where she practically drooled.

"It's probably not quiet as extensive as Kate's, but probably just as much firepower," Kara said with a smirk and a wave of her hand over a holographic panel.

"No, no. this is fine," Harper said extatically, looking at some of the alien weapons. Kara's smirk stayed on her face as she left the armory to continue her current favorite pastime.

"Hey, where's Supergirl-I mean, Kara," Harper stuttered. Rose gave an exasperated look and pointed down the hall.

"She's down there, but don't count on getting a word in. It's also advisable that you don't interrupt her anyway," Rose warned. Harper looked at her in confusion before heading down the hallway. She was right at the door, about to try her hand at knocking, when the door burst open and an irritated looking blonde stormed out.

"Forgot to stock up, damnit," Harper heard Kara mutter, staggering slightly as she made her way down the long hallway.

"Hey, Kara, wait up," Harper said, picking herself up off the floor. she managed to get a hand around Kara's wrist, but the blonde yanked it out, sending Harper sprawling to the floor again. "Don't fucking touch me," she hissed before storming onward. As she got to the kitchen, she pulled an old hoodie off the table and headed for the door.

"Kara?" Rose asked.

"I'm going out, you've got temporary command of the fortress. Booster, code Alpha kana beta orion."

"Acknowledge, temporary user must be designated," Booster said robotically.

"Rose Wilson, AKA Ravager," Kara slurred before zipping out the door.

Rose sighed and put her head in her hands before bringing up the Fortress scans that Kara usually poured over for hours on end.

"What the hell just happened?" Harper asked.

"It's…Look, Kara's messed up in a bad way. It's her story, and she'll tell you in time, but…she handles her shit how she handles it, and then we try and handle her," Rose said as Harley walked in.

"She leave again?" Harley sighed.

"Yeah. I've got control of the fortress until she gets back," Rose explained.

"Can you track her?" Harley asked. Rose sighed and keyed in the command. A moment later, a little blip moving almost too fast to be tracked appeared on the radar. It was swerving slightly and would stop randomly as it neared National city.

"What the hell is she doing?" Harper asked.

"She's buying booze," Harley said with a frustrated sigh. "Or rather, people are giving it to her. She goes to Darla's and grateful aliens give her bottles of their home worlds drinks."

"Wonder what she'll come back with this time," Rose grumbled.

"I dunno. Better not be that Caldorvan shit again. Shit made her see things," Harley shivered.

"Well, she's coming back, better be ready when she does, she'll probably be in a mood without her buzz," Rose warned.

They were answered when they heard a thunderous crash and the door opening to a very frustrated Kara. She threw her hoodie on the chair without a care and went to her room.

Harper went after her and managed to slip her hand in the door before it closed and locked. She forced it open to see Kara standing in the red lit room with a glowing bottle pressed to her lips, head tilted back taking a long sip, her other hand clutching another bottle.

"You know, I've seen some drunks in mine time, but never one so determined to live while doing it," Harper said. Kara turned a spiteful glare to the multicolored haired woman.

"The only reason I'm so determined to live is because there's work to be done," Kara growled.

"Don't kid yourself, Kara. I've seen the look a dozen times. You don't wanna die, you just want the pain to go away, whatever it may be. Judging by the room," Harper said as she looked at the paintings of the admittedly beautiful woman in various posed. "I'd say you're getting over something a lot worse than heartbreak."

"Heartbreak doesn't even begin to cut it," Kara mumbled around the rim of the bottle.

"You loved her more than anything though," Harper said sadly.

"What do you think?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"It's not worth it, Kara," Harper said.

"I don't want to hear this again, Harper. I've heard it from Harley, I don't need to fucking hear it from you!" Kara shouted. "Now get out."

"Alright…I'm going, but if this is a regular thing, you can count that I'll be back in here and dumping everything down the drain," Harper warned.

"I'd understand you doing that if it affected how I do my job, but sunlight means I can't get hungover or drunk. Unless I'm under red solar panels," Kara said, her words beginning to slur as the alcohol flooded her system. "So, no need to worry about my drinking stopping me from funtio-functioning."

Harper sighed and left her to her drinking.

 **Earth One**

"let me get this straight, Kara's lost her mind and is going around killing people?" Barry asked skeptically.

"Yes. She's been killing criminals. It's been the big ones now, but sooner or later, it's going to be thieves, and then misdemeanors. I 've seen it happen with other vigilantes. They get so caught up in trying to do good that they take it to the extreme. She's turning people against one another," Kate explained.

"I don't know. Kara explained why she killed the HYDRA agents back home, literal Nazis? She didn't take their lives lightly, and I'm inclined to believe that she wouldn't do it now," Oliver chimed in.

"It's indiscriminate now. She kills eighty five percent of the people she goes after, and brutally maims the other fifteen," Kate said. "She broke a man's neck in broad daylight, and when she was called to a hearing committee, she basically said she had no remorse whatsoever and that other vigilantes should do the same."

"Look, something obviously happened back home to send her back to Earth thirty-eight. Something deeply traumatic that you aren't privy to, something that changed her. We'll talk to her, but we aren't going to take her down like you so clearly want to," Oliver said.

"I do know what's happening with her. She's grieving, and she's out-letting in unhealthy ways, like killing people. Her fiancé died or something like that. Point is, she needs to be given time to heal, to understand what she's doing, because right now, it's out of some misguided sense of grief," Kate explained.

"Look, the only thing I can say that's concerning is that Kara is killing people at all. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she's grown out of the sunny Danvers personality, but I never pegged her for a killer," Sarah said from the corner of the room where she had been listening to the entire conversation, gathering the facts. "There's no going back now, the most we can really do for someone like her is teach her restraint."

"No. She needs to be shown that killing is never the first answer, and even then it should be the last resort. She needs to be shown the error of her ways. Now, are you gonna help me or not?" Kate asked, standing up and peering over the vigilante group she had gathered. Teams flash, Arrow, and the Legends.

"We'll talk about this amongst ourselves. Sorry, but you're kinda the outsider on this Earth," Barry said, standing from the table as well as Oliver. Both men followed Sarah without another word.

"I don't know," Oliver said. "I just don't know about it."

"Yeah. Kara always struck me as the get back up again kinda girl. If she's like this, as bad as Kate has said…"

"Yeah. She's one of the nicest people ever," Barry said.

"We've all seen how it goes though. Kate's right. Eventually killing murderers won't be enough," Thea said.

"Thea, what-"

"Oli, we both know this is more of a team decision than we've ever had. This is a friend who's hurting, and lashing out. She beat the shit outta Kate and left her in a warehouse," Thea said. "Now I know she's a friend, and we gotta help her…whatever form that takes."

"I'm kinda inclined to agree with Thea on this one," Felicity added. "We saw the evidence. She's falling apart from the inside. Her team isn't exactly helping her, probably enabling her actually. They're not her friends, not from what Kate's told us."

"She needs to be reminded of what being a hero really means; a higher standard, a better way," Ray said.

"I'm not sure it'll work with her. She's not listening to anybody, apparently. Not even her own sister could get through to her," Oliver added. "But I think I understand better than anyone what losing the people important to you can do to a person."

"So we're in agreement?" Sarah asked, looking to her sister form another Earth.

"If you think I'm getting involved with an angry supergirl, you are sorely mistaken," Laurel scoffed. "I've seen what a pissed off Kryptonian can do, and I'm not about to go poking one that's already a grenade with its pin pulled. That being said…I'll help you anyway, even if I advise against it…she lost her fiancé and other people if I had to guess…she'll need someone who understands."

"Then I guess we're all in agreement if nobody has any objections," Oliver said. Barry shook his head, knowing he couldn't sway anybody from this now that most of the group had agreed. He alone knew Kara better than most of these people simply because he'd spent more time with her.

He knew neither of their plans would work on her.

The portal opened up in the bat-cave, depositing the large group of men and women onto Earth thirty-eight.

"Interesting to be back on this Earth," Barry commented before zipping away. "Interesting that you have a red solar generator inside a cell block."

"It's for Kryptonians. I won't use kryptonite on em' if I can help it. Clarke explained it like having your flesh peeled off your bones with a butter knife while your nerves are dunked in acid. I wanna help her, not torture her," Kate said. "That first time I didn't have any other choice. I wasn't prepared."

"I'll hold you to that," Barry said.

"We're gonna help her, but we're gonna do it our way. Kara's all our friend. No offense, but she probably doesn't like you," Sarah said. Kate pursed her lips but ultimately said nothing as she made her way to the supercomputer.

"We need a way to draw her out, fortunately, I know the perfect way," Kate said, tping on the computer and looking through her files until she found the one she wanted.

"This is Alice…otherwise known as Beth…my twin sister. She's…unstable, and a lot like the Joker used to be, unpredictable, charismatic. I've been…waiting for Kara to come after her for sometime now, but she hasn't. Last I was able to find out, she began working with Scarecrow, pooling their resources and using them to wage a crime war on Gotham against Kara. I've known where Alice…Beth is, so I can leak the location discretely and Kara will come running," Kate explained.

"You've known where your crime lord sister has been hiding with another dangerous criminal and you did nothing?" Oliver asked.

"I couldn't. Scarecrow and Alice are too powerful together. I had a plan to separate them when the time was right, but until then, I couldn't do anything," Kate defended. Oliver sighed and studied the data.

"Alright…let's figure out a plan," He sighed again.

 **So I'm a lot late again. Sorry about that. As you can tell, I've been having trouble writing this story right now. My muse and inspiration simply isn't there, and I'm burning out on this story. So, because this story is really special to me, and I want to finish it, in the interest of not burning out on it and ending up despising writing each chapter, I've decided I'm going to take a break on this story.**

 **How long might this break be, you might ask. Well, I'm going to wait until after the Crisis on Infinite Earth crossover event is done, and then begin writing again, if all goes to plan. In the meantime, I have other stuff I've been wanting to post for some time now, and I think you'll all like it(those of you anyway who have enjoyed my other works). Anyways, I promise I will return to this story no matter what and I will finish it.**

 **Thank you all for understanding, and I'll talk to ya'll when I return to this story.**


	56. Chapter 56: Showdown

**I do not own Supergirl or any Marvel characters. All rights go to the CW and Marvel.**

 **Supergirl lost**

 **Chapter Fifty-six: Showdown**

"Oh good, you're back!" Luke said as he walked down into the batcave. He took notice of everyone in the room and put a file down on the nearby table. "We have a problem," he said seriously.

Kate opened the file and swore violently. She set down the picture of Scarecrow's mutilated body hanging by the ankles on a streetlamp near the Narrows. It was a clear message to everyone, including Kate, when she saw the Kryptonian glyph burned into his chest.

Kara was pissed, and she wasn't fucking around.

"She knows. She tortured him. She knows where Beth is," Kate shook her head and began suiting up once again, this time preparing to deal with an angry Kryptonian.

"I don't think so," Luke said. "The radar on top of the tower has been scanning her movements. She's been flying all over the city; definitely looking for something or listening would be my guess."

"Good. That buys us a little time to come up with a plan to subdue her," Kate said as she began rapidly typing on the keyboard in front of her.

Kara snarled as she hovered above Gotham, ripping her earpiece out and shouting her frustrations into the wind.

She wasn't stupid. The moment Harper had told her about Kate's plan, Kara had Booster hack into the computer Kate used. The software hadn't been updated recently, about a year now judging by the code, and Booster had no trouble getting in. He had turned on the mic, but that was it. Kate was as paranoid as Bruce and didn't have any cameras in the batcave.

Kara had hoped, a pipedream really, but she had hoped that her old friends from Earth one would tell Kate to fuck off and she would come back here where Kara would proceed to pummel her for trying to turn her friends against her. Now, Kara scowled as she hovered over the city she had worked so hard to fix.

Both National and Coast City were as safe as they had been in years, and Gotham was beginning to get to that level. It would still take about a year of work, considering that politics and crime went hand in hand here, but Kara knew she just hadn't pushed the right people yet.

She'd get to them _after_ she dealt with Kate and her latest scheme, because now it was personal.

And oh, if Kate was gonna play it that way, so would Kara.

After torturing Scarecrow for a few hours on the information she wanted, she had hung his body from a lamppost. A bit excessive, yes, but it got results. Two minor crime lords had turned themselves in and given up another two major drug dealers that had been working out of Gotham bay. All Kara had had to do was show up and the drug dealers and smugglers surrendered.

The location of Kate's sister on top of all that was the cherry she'd been looking for.

Kara flew around this city, confusing the radar she knew was on top of Wayne tower and whoever was watching her movements, making them think she was looking for Alice, that Scarecrow hadn't given her up. In reality, that was the first thing he gave up, thinking it would save his skin.

Across town, she heard the distinct whine of Kate's high-tech motorcycle. Along with several others. Kara scowled before taking off and ordering Booster to scramble her signal on the radar. It would appear that her friends weren't as loyal as she thought.

Kate parked her bike, as did the five she had brought with her who knew how to ride motorcycles. Oliver, Sarah, laurel, Thea, and John pulled up right behind and parked as well while Barry stopped. Felicity had decided to stay back at the cave and help Luke with comms and any other tech related business.

" _You're in the clear. She's on the other side of Gotham right now_ ," Luke said.

"I don't like this," Oliver muttered.

"Ambushing her is the easiest way. We can talk to her while she's weakened and then take her in for a few weeks. I've already got a therapist lined up," Kate said, repeating what she had said when they were making their plan. She unpacked the gear and handed several of the red solar lamps out. "Go put these up in the corners of the warehouse. I'll call in anonymously that Alice has been spotted."

Everyone nodded and went into the warehouse.

None of them were aware of the floating woman glaring down at them in anger as she was sorely tempted to let go of the struggling woman in her hand and watch her plummet to earth. None of them understood what she was doing for this Earth. She reached up to her ear and pressed the comm.

"Crimson, send the Warsuit," Kara hissed before she began to descend, not waiting for word from her attendant. She descended silently, her cape making the barest noise as it fluttered around her, the wind catching it.

" _Guys, something's wrong,"_ Felicity said over the comms. Kara could hear it plain as day. She reached up to her ear again and spoke.

"Booster, jam their comms."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, setting down her larger lamp.

" _I mean, the police aren't responding to the anonymous tip at all. They didn't hear Batwo-"_ Felicity was cut off by static.

"Overwatch?" Sarah asked, pressing her own Comm. "Overwatch can you hear me?"

"Of course she can't," Kara said above them. Kate tensed first before looking up.

"Kara," she whispered in shock. Held up by Kara's impossibly strong arm was her sister, hanging by the collar of her jacket. Blood dripped down her face from a wound on her head. "Beth!" Kate shouted.

"Did you honestly _think_ for a moment Kate that I wouldn't find out?" Kara sneered, floating down to the center of the warehouse floor, Beth hanging limply, but still breathing.

"How did you-" Kate started to ask before the answer hit her. Luke said that Harper had been gone ever since Kate had left for Earth one. "Harper," Kate said in realization. Kara laughed darkly before she stopped and lapsed into an uneasy quiet. She looked around to the people she had considered her friends once upon a time. She looked back to Kate.

"It's so hard to find loyal allies these days, much less friends," she sneered. Barry and Sarah both flinched at her words.

"Kara, we just want to help you. That's all," Sarah said, stepping into the light cast by the moon through the overhead window. "Now let Beth go, nobody needs to die tonight."

"That's rich, coming from you," Kara growled. "And no. I don't want your help unless it's to help me fix Gotham and then to other places all over the world."

"Kara this isn't you. The Kara I know would-"

"Would what, Barry? Would let a murderous bitch like her get arrested where she would break out of jail?" Kara spat. "That Kara died, Barry."

"We heard about what happened. We know you're grieving," Oliver tried his hand as well. Kara laughed sarcastically.

"What do you know, Oliver? What she told you? Secondhand knowledge at best of what happened?" Kara asked.

"Then what happened?" Laurel asked. "Tell us what really happened. We know you lost someone important to you."

"She died right in front of me. Because I held back. As I explained _so many times before_ ," Kara said with a pointed glare at Kate. "I'm done limiting myself. Acting human. Acting like I was ever human to begin with."

"I get it," Laurel said, shaking her head. "I really do. I had someone I loved, and he was taken from me along with my father. I lost myself in the anger and the grief. I wanted to make someone, anyone, feel what I was feeling." Kara glared for a moment, no sign of looking bad or feeling guilty anywhere on her face. And Laurel knew in that moment that Kara was different from her in one way; she could do both.

She could make herself hurt, and punish herself just as much as she could make the people she killed or scared.

Kara smirked as she looked at Kate and then proceeded to drop the now semi-conscious Beth to the ground, eliciting a groan from the insane woman.

"You know…you didn't have to hide her from me," Kara murmured. "And I'm a little insulted you ever thought I'd kill her."

Kate stared at Kara in dumbfounded shock.

"What?"

"She's insane, and it didn't take me long to figure out why once I broke into your files," Kara explained. "I used my x-ray vision on her when I found her. Hundreds of breaks over several years and a lot in rapid succession. Scars across her body that were too neat to be anything but torture. Whoever had your sister hurt her until she broke, and then they kept going, hurting her until she became the perfect weapon for them. She was a victim just as much as her own victims were," Kara said angrily.

"But-"

"And frankly, I'm a little-no, a lot pissed off that you felt the need to hide her from me!" Kara shouted. "I'm not some heartless monster Kate," Kara murmured before sighing. "But I am angry that you felt the need to do this, to drag them here under your own false perceptions when there's a threat just waiting in the wings to make a move."

"Lex and Lillian," Kate murmured. Kara scoffed.

"Yes. I'm amazed that it took the great Kate Kane, the woman who knows what's best for everyone, to finally see things how I see them."

"I don't. I still think how you're going about things is wrong," Kate growled.

"Look beyond your own narrow view of morality Kate!" Kara exploded. "Beth being how she is right now is just as much on you as it is on the people who tortured her. If you had stopped her and truly cared about her, you wouldn't have sent her to be locked up."

"That's not fair, Kara. I didn't know who she was until recently," Kate defended.

"Bullshit!" Kara screamed, causing everyone to jump at the power behind it. "It's not even about who she is personally to you! It's about how you ignored someone who was so obviously mentally traumatized and didn't get her help that she desperately needed!"

"Then what about those other criminals!" Kate shot back.

"Like Scarecrow or Two face!" Kara said. She laughed harshly, a sound that nobody every thought they'd hear coming from the blonde. "They were so far gone. They enjoyed what they did and had no regrets. Scarecrow loved torturing people with his fear toxin, and Two face didn't care who he hurt."

"They still didn't deserve to die or for you to play judge, jury, and executioner," Kate growled.

"Up your ass, Kate! You're just angry that I've gotten more done in a few months than you have in the years you've taken up the cowl. That the people here seem to no longer agree with your passive-aggressive bullshit and support me just rubs salt in the wound for you," Kara sneered.

"Hey!" Sarah shouted, breaking Kara and Kate out of the fight. "Look. You're both right, in a sense. Kate, I'm sorry, but I think I speak for all of us when I say this was a waste of time. Kara's not gonna fly off the deep end any time soon. I think it's time we head back to our world."

Kate was about to protest when she put her hand to her ear.

"Repeat that again, Rose?" Kara said, looking around to the east. Everyone waited as Kara's eye's widened and she began hovering. "Son of a bitch!" she shouted before taking off towards Metropolis. Not two seconds later, the comms unjammed, and Kate found out what was happening.

"Where do you need us?" Oliver asked without hesitation.

"We're going to Metropolis. Lex and his mother are making their move, and Superman can't fight them both off," Kate explained as she ran out and hopped on her bike, but not before injecting her sister with a powerful sedative and asking Luke if he could come get her.

Kara flew over the harbor towards the sounds of fighting in Metropolis. She could see the smoke from several fires raging. "Crimson, the war suit," Kara said as she stopped for a moment. When she did, a few moments later, a hard object slammed into her back. The nanites began to swarm around her, covering her completely from head to toe.

The war suit had been a secret project, one of a few, that Kara hadn't finished to perfection even if it was good. It was a solid black suit with plated armor. While her Anti-K emitters did phenomenal work, they weren't perfect, and could be overloaded with too much Kryptonite. This was a fully sealed suit that absorbed solar energy and nothing else.

Kara continued flying as the clear nanites swarmed in front of her face, sealing her off from the rest of the world. When she touched down in Metropolis, it was just in time to catch Kal who had been thrown through a few buildings.

"Kara?" he asked in confusion, shaking her head free of the fuzziness from hitting the last building. His cousin rolled his eyes and got into a fighting stance he hadn't seen before.

"We're family Kal. Family fights together," she said as Lex and Lillian touched down.

"Well well well. I wondered when you would show up," Lillian mocked. Kara spoke no words as she used her max speed to throw several large pieces of debris towards the Lexosuit clad duo. Lillian couldn't even react as she was hit in the chest and then the head by the rubble, sending her flying.

"Don't hold back, Kal. There's no way those suits can handle us at our full strength," Kara said before flying off after Lillian.

The woman staggered to her feet, her internal diagnostics blaring that yes, something was broken inside and that immediate repairs were-

"Don't you learn, Lillian," Kara taunted, her own war suit gleaming in the fading sunlight, mocking the woman below her.

"Of course I learn!" Lillian spat. "I learned that you showed your true colors eventually!" Kara laughed, the sound grating on Lillian's nerves. She tried to shoot off several kryptonite rockets but Kara merely dodged them all.

"I'm simply what people like you made me," Kara sneered. She moved fast, far faster then Lex had built his systems to anticipate, a put a fist in Lillian's gut. The woman wheezed with the hit as it cracked two of her ribs. "I stopped fucking around and just decided to not hold back," Kara whispered tauntingly. Lillian's eyes widened in fear. She knew that, despite all their power, Supergirl and Superman always held back. She never could've calculated they held back _this_ much.

"Oh don't worry. I'd imagine you know exactly how strong I could be…or not, but you had no hope of knowing how fast I truly am. I only ever use about sixty percent of my total speed on average," Kara smirked. Behind her, Kal went flying through the air, Lex hot on his heels. Kara sighed with a growl and looked away from Lillian.

"Hang tight. I'm gonna go cave your sons head in really quick," Kara said with a grin before she hit Lillian again in the chest.

When she stepped around the corner, she saw Lex holding her cousin up by the hair, a kryptonite knife at his throat. Kara sighed and pinched her nose.

"Damnit Kal," she groaned, stalling for time to think of a way to get Kal out of this situation. Lex frowned at the almost disappointed sound rather than the panic he was hoping for.

"I'll do it, Supergirl. I'll kill him right here," Lex threatened.

"You'd kill your arch nemesis? Here I thought all these years you were gay and secretly just trying to do anything to get his attention," Kara said, looking up slightly when her eyes caught a yellow blur behind Lex and a green blob on a nearby rooftop. Lex stuttered in shock before he growled. He pressed the knife harder, drawing a little blood. Suddenly, an arrow flew from above him and exploded. A yellow blur punched him at high speed, and Kara flew forward, slamming him into the ground.

"It pays to have friends, Lex," she hissed. Lex looked over Kara's shoulder and smirked, blood dribbling down his chin and from his ears.

"And it pays to work with family," he said. Kara whirled around right as she heard a sharp crack sound through the air and a pained grunt a moment later. Kal collapsed against the pavement, blood coming from his chest.

Kara's vision tunneled on her cousin as she watched him begin to bleed to death. Her vision filled with red and she grabbed Lex for Lillian to see. Both hands gripped the sides of his head and she gave a sharp twist.

At first, it looked like nothing happened. Lex stood still, the shock on his face never going away. Kara had twisted so hard that his head rotated a full three hundred and sixty degrees. He collapsed with a thud before Kara turned to her cousin.

Only to hear his heart stop.

Tears fell down Kara's face as she rocketed to the woman responsible.

In one swift moment that didn't even last half a second, she grabbed Lillian by the helmet of her suit and pulled hard, throwing her into the pavement over her head. The older woman lay in shock as Kara ripped the suit off her body. Kara roared as she incinerated Lillian with her heat vision. She then turned back to Kal and cradled his body. She sobbed, rocking back and forth before Lois ran up to the scene where she fell to her knees in the rubble.

Many who looked upon the scene that day would note the haunted look in Supergirl's eyes that dominated every part of her face. They would remember that was the last time she was ever confirmed being seen in public.

Of course, there were a few people that swore they had seen her ducking into alien bars with a hoodie pulled low over her head, but those rumors were unconfirmed.

" _I heard you were back…" a voice came from behind the drunk blonde. Kara slowly turned around, nearly falling off the stool she was sat upon. "Also heard about your cousin." Kara looked at the detective that could've been her sister in law had she not disappeared._

" _Waddya want, Maggie," Kara slurred._

" _Nothing…just didn't take you for a drinker," Maggie replied._

" _Didn't take me for a lotta things, didja?" Kara said._

" _Guess not," Maggie whispered as she sat down with Kara and began drinking human alcohol._

" _Pamela Isley," the green skinned woman heard from the dark shadows in her green house. She stiffened, having heard this voice on the news._

" _Supergirl," she replied, her back straightening as the woman walked out of the shadows. Pamela couldn't help the surprise on her face as she took in the face of the fallen superhero. She looked like shit. It had been a few weeks since Superman's death, and it looked like the blonde had taken it pretty hard. She knew something was wrong when she saw blood on the girls knuckles._

" _S'not mine," Kara said tiredly as she looked at it, as if it meant nothing. "Some cut rate thug thought he'd try to mug me…guess he didn't recognize me."_

 _Who would? Pamela could see that the blonde had fallen off the deep end. She wasn't even in her suit, just a grey baggie hoodie and a pair of loose sweatpants._

" _What do you want? I've kept my head down according to your unofficial rules," Pamela said. She subtly twitched her hands, the plants in the greenhouse coming to life._

" _To ask for a favor," Kara said. "I need you to join Harley's little pet project…or well…I want you to join for her."_

" _Why?" Pamela asked._

" _Because I don't care anymore. If I can't even save the most important people in my life…then what good am I? Humans? You all can go kill yourselves for all I care. Or not, because if you're a hero, maybe, just maybe you'll have enough of a voice to save this worthless planet. All I know is that I can't be the hero I thought I could be, and I'm done," Kara said. Pamela couldn't form a reply fast enough before Kara took off, flying into the night._

Harley Quinn returned to Gotham permanently, forming the birds of prey that eventually included one Pamela Isley, though she neglected to say why she joined up with Harley. Rose formed her own team on the west coast, watching over National City primarily.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Alex asked, her teeth chattering as she looked across the frozen tundra.

"Yeah. This is pretty much the exact coordinates Kara built her base," Nat said, looking around on her scanner. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Let me," she sighed, taking off her glove and digging her hand into the snow. She sent out weak vibrations before taking her hand out with a wince. "Found it," she said before walking a few feet to the right and brushing the snow off the door.

She used her powers and broke the lock before pulling it open.

When she got down the ramp, she clicked on her flashlight to illuminate the dark corridor. Nat and Alex joined her a few moments later. Daisy frowned at all the dust before walking forward.

"Is she even here?" Nat asked.

"She is. I can feel her," Daisy said. She looked around and saw all equipment gathering dust as she walked into the main room. None of the main lights were on, and there were two deactivated robot looking things on the table, both destroyed, smashed and dented. There were several burn marks around the room and an entire hallway had collapsed. Down the other hallway came a soft red glow. Alex took the lead and walked slowly down the hallway where a door was ajar. She put her hand up to it and pushed. Daisy and Nat only had time to hear the gasp as Alex rushed in and disappeared into the room.

 **So, I understand the big fight was a bit lackluster. It's on purpose. I'm admittedly burned out on this story. I don't have much energy to right it. The big fight is between Supergirl and Thanos, not Supergirl and the Luthor's. Kara will be returning to the MCU very soon, so stay tuned.**


	57. Chapter 57

**I do not own Supergirl or Marvel. All rights belong to DC/CW and Disney.**

 **Supergirl Lost**

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Kara landed back at the fortress after flying away from Kal's lifeless body. Numbly she opened the door and made her way inside. Three pairs of eyes looked up at her, but she couldn't care less about that. She wanted to drink, to forget the pain in her cousin's eyes as his heart stopped beating and his face relaxed, as if he had simply fallen asleep

Entering her red room, she quickly hit a button and watched as the wall slid open to reveal and extensive array of bottles. Blindly grabbing one off the shelf, she pulled the cork out with her teeth and proceeded to drink until she couldn't stand up anymore. Kara was dimly aware when someone entered the room, but she otherwise didn't react. They tried talking to her, but she ignored them until they left with a sigh.

Kara continued to drink until she passed out.

"Jesus Christ, what happened in Metropolis?" Harper asked. She looked to Rose to see the shocked expression on her face as she stared up the screen. Harper walked around and saw the news.

Superman was dead.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"The big man's dead?" Harley asked, sounding much smaller than she normally did when something was bothering her.

"Looks like it," Rose whispered. All three of them looked back at the door that had locked as Harper left.

"I don't think she's gonna survive this," Harley whispered.

"No…I don't either," Harper whispered.

Kara quickly got worse. The three other women tried to help, they really did, but Kara didn't care anymore. She lost the last connection she had to her family, and she felt truly alone in the universe as the last Kryptonian alive. That, she thought in her drunken mind, was almost as bad a feeling as losing Wanda.

Harper broke her out of her musings by pounding on the locked door.

"Please Kara, you have to come out. You have to eat at the very least," the woman called. Kara growled before stumbling over to the door and opening it to a shocked Harper.

"Booster!" Kara shouted, causing Harper to wince as the servant came hovering around the corner. It silently came to a stop and waited for whatever orders its mistress was about to give. "I will be taking all meals in here from now on," Kara growled, looking Harper directly in the eye.

"Get out of my sight Harper," Kara snarled. The woman squared her shoulders and stood firm.

"No. I won't let you wallow," she said.

"I don't give two fucks what you want. It's because of Kate and her stupid…jealousy or whatever it was that got Kal killed. It's all her fault! I can't even look at you without thinking of her and what she did, so I am ordering you to leave the Fortress!" Kara hissed. Harper stood shocked at what she was hearing before she clenched her jaw and closed her eyes in resignation.

"Fine…just…call me if you ever need me," she said.

"I don't want to hurt you, Harper," Kara whispered. "So just go…tell the others they're free to leave as well, if they want to."

With that, Kara turned and went back into her room to continue drinking.

It only took a month for criminals to realize that Supergirl had disappeared, and Gotham quickly began to deteriorate with the power vacuum Kara had created. National City remained unchanged with the Vigilante uprising that had occurred, as did many cities.

It took another month for Harley to realize that Kara was well and truly broken. Rose had already left for the west coast to watch over Coast city with a new team she had made. With great resignation, Harley left fortress after calling for Harper to pick her up.

Nat and Daisy looked on the scene in shock.

Kara was hunched in a corner surrounded by dozens of empty bottles. Pictures of Wanda were everywhere, including pictures that seemed to have been done recently, scrawled on the walls with some kind of marker or pen.

Alex rushed over to her sister with tears in her eyes and sighed in relief when she found a heartbeat; a sluggish one, but a beat nonetheless.

"We have to get her into the sunlight. It should help her recover," Alex said, picking her sister up and throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Kara groaned at the sudden movement, and Nat had the time to properly look at her best friend. She had lost weight, which Nat didn't think was possible, and her hair had grown out even though it hung in clumped knots and had an oily sheen with dirt caked into it. Her eyes seemed sunken in.

This was a far cry from the girl of steel.

"Oh Kara," Nat whispered sadly. Daisy kept quiet, not even knowing what to say.

Once they managed to get Kara outside, they laid her on the snow in a beam of sunlight. Kara's eyes shot open at the sudden cold and she howled in anger as the sunlight began to heal her, purging the alcohol from her system. She scrambled away from the cold, her powers being slow to return after months of not using them and proceeded to fall back on her butt. She looked wildly around for whoever had managed to take her outside before her eyes fell on Alex.

With a howl of rage, she got unsteadily to her feet and lunged for Alex.

The trained agent easily subdued her weakened sister and got her into a hold on the ground before she flipped around, kneeling over Kara and pinning her arms to her sides as Kara continued to struggle.

"Let. Me. Go!" Kara shouted in an animalistic growl that ripped through her chest, her struggles gaining in power the longer she sat in the sun.

"Kara, it's me, it's Alex!" Alex said, trying to break through Kara's anger. The blonde paused for a moment, as if she didn't truly recognize Alex, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

"Son of a bitch," Alex muttered as she picked Kara up took her back into the darkened fortress to figure out what was wrong with her, why her powers weren't returning as fast as they should've since she hadn't drained them.

Alex put her on the nearest table that wasn't destroyed, looking over her little sister that had endured so much in her short life. She checked everything she could think of before the signs became apparent even though the problem was slowly fixing itself.

"Alcohol poisoning," Alex whispered as Kara's sluggish heartbeat began to slowly pick up its rhythm.

"How is that possible? I thought she couldn't get drunk," Nat asked.

"She can't ordinarily," Alex started sitting at the table and sighing heavily. "Alien alcohol can get her drunk, but she found a rather clever way to get human alcohol to affect her. She neutralized her powers with red solar radiation," Alex declared, mind going back to the red room and the dozens of bottles of human whiskey sitting around Kara. "I think she found out rather quickly just how expensive alien alcohol is and decided to make it easy by canceling out her powers."

"She always was one of the smartest on the team, even if she didn't advertise it," Nat muttered.

"Yeah…she was fast tracked to be the youngest member of the science guild on Krypton. We…when she first got here…we wanted her to fit in, to hide, so we made her hide her intelligence, blend in," Alex said as color began to return to Kara's cheeks. "We made her hide, discouraged her from ever using her powers even though as she got older, she just wanted to help people."

"You did what you thought was best," Daisy replied. Alex shook her head.

"No…We took so much from her. Traditions, her religion, her birth name, her language," Alex whispered guiltily.

"I never blamed you for any of that," a voice whispered back. Alex looked up into the hollow eyes of her sister and took the blondes hands.

"You should've…why aren't you now?" Alex asked.

"Because I never could blame you or Eliza. You took me in when K-Kal wouldn't," Kara whispered. She looked and saw Natasha and Daisy.

"When-How did you get here?" she asked.

"Same way you did. Refurbished the portal generator and powered it up with good ol' fashioned electricity," Daisy said. "You never kept your promise though," she reminded. Kara looked away.

"I know…I just couldn't go back," Kara said.

"We need you to though," Nat said. Kara looked at the spy and shook her head.

"No…I can't go back. I'm done being a hero. I-I can't take the price being a hero means anymore," Kara said. "I tried…so _fucking hard_ to keep the people I love safe, and I still lost."

"Kara, I know it hurts, I know you're hurting but-"

"No, you don't Alex," Kara snarled, the familiar burning anger igniting in her chest. "You don't know how badly it hurts! How it feels to be truly alone in the universe! That's the thing about you humans; you used to think you were alone in the universe, but even if you had been, you had each other. I don't even have that anymore," she whispered bitterly as she pushed herself off the table and went to go back to her room. Idly, she made a note to have the fabricator make a new servitor to continue making food whenever she was too drunk to do it.

"Kal's alive, Kara," Alex said. Kara froze at the words before looking over her shoulder.

"Course he is," she scoffed sarcastically. "Let me go find my aunts corpse while I'm at it, maybe find Non so I can break his fucking neck again. Probably be fun, if I'm honest." She got a dark look in her eye. "Probably should've done it from the start, too."

"I'm serious. The latent solar energy in his cells healed him. He's in the fortress of solitude continuing to heal as we speak," Alex said. "I wouldn't lie to you about that."

"Like you would never lie to me about anything," Kara scoffed. Alex flinched.

"Alright, I deserved that," she begrudgingly admitted. "Look, we're not here to do this anyway. Nat and Daisy just wanted to find you…to see how you were, and maybe make a proposition," Alex said. Kara turned around and leaned against the wall. She waved her hand silently to prompt them.

"Look…Scott had a crazy idea. He was helping Hank Pym with an experiment that got him stuck in the quantum realm when the snap happened," Nat said. Kara scoffed.

"Course he had a crazy idea. He was stuck in the quantum realm for five years with nobody but himself," she said.

"That's the kicker, Kara. He said it only felt like five _hours_ ," Nat explained. "He then continued to theorize that we could use the quantum realm to travel through time…to before-"

"Don't," Kara interrupted, a murderous expression on her face. "I already know where this is going…don't you dare do that to me, ask me to do this!" she whispered furiously as tears began to pool in her eyes.

"We know it's a long shot, Kara. But we owe it to-"

"You're damn right it's a long shot!" Kara shouted, her voice wavering slightly. "So many things can go wrong with it that it's not even funny."

"We owe it not just to the people _we_ lost, but the people around the world that were lost with us," Nat said.

"You don't have… _any right_ to ask me to do this," Kara whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"I know, Kara, I know," Nat pleaded. "But we need your help. Even if it doesn't work, we have to _try_ Kara. We're the Avengers. Please…just come back with us at least. I know everyone would love to see you."

"Kara…" Daisy said. Kara turned to look at the woman who had grown in her absence. "Kara I know this isn't easy, but this is chance to get everyone back. To get _her_ back. Out of everyone, isn't that what you want?"

"What if she doesn't like me?" Kara whispered in a voice so low only Nat heard it.

"Of course she's gonna like you, Kara. You asked her to marry you and she said yes," Nat replied.

"No. What if she doesn't like…what I've become? Who I am now," Kara asked, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"I don't know, Kara. But I know she loves you. So much. And I think, that the love she has, will be enough for her to see past the anger and the pain to the real Kara that I know is still inside," Nat said as she slowly walked up to Kara who seemed to fall into her arms once she was close enough. The blonde seemed to let out everything she was holding inside at that moment, the years of repressed pain through anger, the sadness that had been eating her up; the cracks that had been formed at Wanda's death now widened as Kara could no longer hold back the flood.

When she was done crying, she silently got up and went to her room to grab a new bottle of jack, only for the bottle shatter.

"What the fuck!" she snarled as she saw Daisy with her hand raised.

"We need you sober, Kara. We have another stop before we back home. We need you to take us to the legends," Daisy explained. Kara growled before she looked back at the bottles still on the shelf. They all shattered in front of her. Kara swore in every language she knew, and there were a lot, before she calmed down. Kara ran a hand through her dirty hair before glaring spitefully at Daisy.

"Fine. I can get you to Earth prime," she said wearily. She walked out of the room and turned down the destroyed hallway, making her way through a small opening in the crystal rubble. She made her way to the armory.

Everything was as it was the last time she had been in here, which was to hang up the suit where it still hung on a manakin. Taking a breath, Kara ignored the suit and the symbol she associated with so much pain and misfortune. Moving to the far wall where several guns were missing, likely ones that Rose and Harley took when they left, Kara placed her hand on a spot invisible to a human eye and waited.

The wall cracked open with a hiss to reveal several artifacts of sentimental value. Her old cape, which she had saved long before leaving behind the Avengers, a box that her mother had hidden in her old pod before they shot her into space, a lock of Astra's hair, a kryptonite knife, and a small metallic device that had a faint blue glow in the center of it. She took that out after a moment's hesitation.

She hadn't wanted to feel this way, that there was hope to get Wanda back. Part of her was scared that Wanda would leave after she saw how broken Kara felt. Of course, it was selfish to think like that though, she knew. Billions of other people lost loved ones after… _him._ Kara wiped the tears that had reappeared in her eyes away before grabbing the suit, along with a few other things from the room in case they were needed, and made her way out of the armory.

Once back inside of the main atrium, she clicked the button on the device.

"Come on. Let's go and grab the legends," Kara said as the portal opened up. Nat and Daisy went through with Alex not far behind. Kara sighed before stepping through herself.

When she stepped through, she knew she was in S.T.A.R labs' basement, where she had come through before the world seemed to go to shit.

Barry showed up a moment later with Caitlyn and Cisco. He looked relieved until Kara glared at him.

"When are the Legends?" she asked shortly.

"Hey, nice to see you too, how's your Earth, our is fine thanks for asking," Cisco said sarcastically.

"I don't have time for this," Kara growled, letting her displeasure be known. "Find the Legends, Cisco. I know you can. Now find them and send Barry to bring them here."

"Why don't you tell us what you want them for, and I can just pass along the message," Barry said, stepping between Kara and tech wizard.

"I'll tell you what you can tell em'," Kara snarled. "Tell them to get their assess to here because they fucking owe me. Tell them they're going to help bring billions of people back from the dead and if that isn't good enough then I'll find them myself and explain it personally," she threatened. Alex, Daisy, and Nat all looked uneasy at the glow that was beginning to creep into Kara's eyes. It was clear to everyone that she was becoming unhinged.

"I don't think I need to tell you the dangers of messing with time. I get what Thanos did was evil, but you can't go messing with time. It tends to mess right back with you," Barry warned, not allowing himself to be threatened by someone he considered a friend. Kara hovered in the air, her fist clenching so tightly everyone could hear it clear as day in the silent room as the two superheroes faced off.

Kara didn't want to hurt Barry. She really didn't think she even could hurt Barry. She ground her teeth together and spoke without moving her jaw.

"You run through the time stream Barry Allen, you do it right now, or so help me I will _throw_ you through it," she growled. She was so angry she was shaking. As scared as she was of what Wanda would think of her if this worked, she was going to do it. She was going to bring Wanda back if it killed her and all she got was to look at the beautiful woman one more time before Rao finally called her home.

"I'm not going to do it. I've learned more than anyone the trouble that comes with messing with time," Barry said. Kara snarled in anger.

"So that's it? Everything you and I have done, and you'd just turn your back on that? I came with you when your world needed it, but you won't help me and mine?" she whispered dangerously.

"I promised never to meddle with time again," Barry said seriously, standing up straighter and getting in her face. "That includes contacting the legends and asking them to do it."

"If you won't do it, I'll do it myself. I'll butcher my way through all of Central City's power players if I have to. Your villains, I'll kill them without mercy. I'll go to Star City and do the same thing before moving on to the next city, and the next, and the next. I'll do it until you either agree or this Earth run's red with the blood of criminals. Don't think I won't, Barry," Kara threatened. "Do you think that would cause enough waves in the time stream?" The way Kara asked sounded innocent, but it sent shivers down Barry's spine. He clenched his fist and pursed his lips.

"Fine," he ground out. "You win, Kara. I'll go find the legends." He was reluctant, but he also knew Kara was serious. He turned to Cisco and nodded.

"Are you sure, Barry?" he asked. Barry nodded again.

"Yeah. Just do it. I won't need my suit for this." Cisco nodded and closed his eyes before opening a portal. Barry zipped through it, though it remained open. He came back a minute later with Sarah and Sarah alone behind him.

"I didn't ask for Sara, and last I heard, she didn't make the decisions for them. In fact, last I even saw, she was one of the followers that came running when Kate said I'd lost my fucking mind," Kara said. Sara flinched before nodding.

"Yeah I deserved that one. What do you want, Kara?" Sara asked.

"The schematics for the Waverrider's quantum tunneling device and the stabilizing field generator," Kara rattled off.

"Oh is that all?" Sara asked sarcastically. Kara was in front of her in less than a second, her teeth bared and her eyes blazing with unrestrained fury.

"Don't play _cute_ with me, canary," Kara said. Sara could feel the heat from Kara's eyes with how close she was. Still, Sara didn't back down.

"I can't give those to you, Kara. Gideon was programmed by the time masters to never give out those secrets or she would self-destruct to prevent anyone from getting their hands on them," Sara said.

It was a bluff.

"Then I'll make you the same deal I did with Barry. Supergirl as a hero doesn't exist on this Earth. I checked the last time I was here. Tell me, oh all knowing time traveler. What would happen if I killed my doppelganger and then proceeded to butcher my way across this worthless rock, killing every bad guy and wannabe criminal along the way?"

"Is that what you want, Kara? To be drowned in the rivers of blood you'd create?" Sara asked.

"Answer the question, Sara," Kara demanded.

"Then answer mine!" Sara shouted

"If it got me what I wanted, then yes," Kara answered.

"Then you're no better than the bad guys we fight every day. No better than the one Wanda fought and died to stop," Sara said.

Everyone saw the moment something inside Kara snapped. She lunged for the white clad assassin and wrapped her hand around Sara's throat. Alex raised her gun.

"Let her go, Kara," Alex said.

"Or what, you're going to shoot me? We've already done this dance before," Kara said.

"This isn't you, Kara," Daisy said.

"Then you didn't know me," Kara said in a low voice. Daisy shook her head.

"No, Kara. I do know you. You're the closest I've ever had to a sister without being blood. You saved my life, going against Fury's orders. You kept the Avengers together when they were falling apart! You forgave the woman who tore into your mind when you had every right not to! _You_ kept me safe from an Asgardian warrior who wanted me dead simply for what I was! _You are my hero! You're everything I've been trying to be for the last five years!_ " Daisy pleaded.

"You have a choice here, Kara," Nat said, stepping forward. "You have a choice to continue walking down this road you're on, one that spirals without end until there's nothing left in you but hate and misery and anger, or we can help you. Sara might not be able to help you, but we'll figure it out on our own. In fact, I bet Tony's already figured out how to time travel in some convoluted way or another. This isn't the only way."

The room stood in silence for several long moments before Kara finally set Sara on her feet, the white clad blonde choking down lungfulls of air.

"I won't ever forget that neither of you chose to help, to fight with _me_ when I was so willing to fight for _you_. Maybe next time, this worthless reality deserves to burn when it's heroes are backstabbing cowards," she said in a dull voice before activating the little interdimensional hopper and stepping through the portal. Alex, Daisy, and Nat followed behind quietly.

There was nothing left to say.

"Where's the portal to take you back to Earth-99999?" Kara asked when she returned to the fortress.

"It's on top of the DEO. Bruce is going to open it every hour at noon," Daisy said. Kara nodded before turning to the fortress door.

"I'll meet you there," she said before walking out without a backwards glance.

"Where is she?" Alex asked as they landed at the DEO base.

Kara was nowhere to be found, which wasn't surprising, until she appeared an hour later with a helicopter behind her. The people who came out of the helicopter _were_ a surprise when they got out of the chopper on the roof.

"New friends!" a voice shouted off to the side. The three turned to see Harley Quinn and Rose Wilson kitted out in their combat gear. There were three other people with them, one was Harper Row, and the other was Harley's girlfriend Pamela Isley. Neither of them knew the identity of the woman in purple with a crossbow in her hand.

"Jesus Christ," Alex muttered as she recognized one of the newer vigilantes in National city. Huntress. No one knew where she came from, only that she was damn good with her weapon.

"Oh yeah, made some pitstops," Kara said idly as she looked out over national city.

"Yeah I can see that," Alex said as Daisy and Nat introduced themselves. Pamela looked awkwardly as Daisy held out her hand.

"Don't shake hands. Pam's skin secretes a deadly toxin," Kara said, turning back to the group. "They decided to come with us-"

"We're getting the band back together!" Harley shouted excitedly.

"Yes, that," Kara said. "They're my team. When I told them what I was doing just to let them know and not freak them out when a portal opens. They insisted they come with me."

"Well, we could use all the help we can get," Daisy said. Harley grinned and bounced over, hugging Kara tightly.

"Good to see you out of that ice palace," then she gasped. "We should call you Elsa!" she said. Kara grimaced.

"No," was all she got to say before a portal opened up. "Let's do this," she said, though somewhat subdued as nauseous anticipation built in her gut. "I can do this…I can do this," she whispered before stepping through the portal.

 **So a bit of a fast paced chapter, as were the last two. Not gonna lie, my other stories I'm really excited about. By the time you read this, my Harry Potter story will be up for you to read.**


	58. Chapter 58

**I do not own Supergirl or Marvel. All rights belong to DC/CW and Disney.**

 **Supergirl Lost**

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Kara stepped through the portal into her old fortress that she and Tony had built together as a pet project. It had fallen into some disrepair in her five year absence from this Earth, but it looked like Tony and Bruce had managed to clean it up a little. Speaking of…

"Bruce?" Kara whispered as she looked at the Hulking figure behind the center console.

"Yup. Good eyes, Kara," he said. Kara smirked, though Bruce noted it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Glad to see you figured out your big green problem. How did you do it?" she asked.

"I stopped treating the Hulk like he was the disease and looked at him like he was a cure. A little bit of time in a gamma lab, and we managed to work things out," Bruce explained. "What about you? Two years on your Earth, right?"

"Yeah, two years. Got a lot done," she said, not really answering the question, but he had been warned by the first person through the portal not to ask too many of those in regard to Kara's time away. "So, they still using the Avengers facility in upstate New York?"

"Yup. We can head back there now on one of Tony's new-"

"No," Nat's voice echoed in the control room. Kara and Bruce both looked at her. "No. We've got stops to make. There's still two people we need to pick up." Bruce looked hesitant.

"I can go pick up Thor but Clint-"

"Then don't worry about it. You can take Alex and Harley's team. Daisy, Kara, and I can go after Barton," Nat said tightly. Kara merely raised and eyebrow before heading to the hanger Tony had insisted be installed in the fortress, fully stocked of course with small planes and several quinjets.

"I'll be waiting in the hanger, Nat, if you need me," Kara said with a wave of her hand.

"No, Kara, you need to fly, catch some sun for a bit," Nat ordered. Kara grit her teeth and sighed before nodding. She headed out to the fortress door. Nat turned back to Bruce.

"Just stall. I need you to go get Thor and beat me back to the facility," Nat hissed.

"What did you do, Nat?" Bruce asked.

"I lied to her to get her to come back. She thinks Tony is helping us already, that the legends were just a back up plan in case Tony couldn't figure it out. I need you to go get Thor and Loki, explain what I did, and maybe have them help you figure something out. I'll be with Kara for a few days at the most chasing down leads on Clint. I know where he is, but I just need to buy you guys time," Nat explained quickly. Bruce nodded.

"Alright. I should be able to have something up and running with Scott's van to make do for now as a 'time machine,'" Bruce said.

"Thank you. I gotta go, Daisy's warming up the jet and Kara won't be patient for much longer. Please, explain to Alex that this was necessary, okay," Nat said desperately, already on her way towards the hanger. Bruce gave an affirmative answer before heading to the group of vigilantes' to explain.

Flying through the air and halfway to their first 'target,' Nat checked the rear camera for the umpteenth time.

" _Nat, I mean this in the nicest way, but if you check that goddamn camera one more time to make sure I'm behind you, I'm going to blast it with my heat vision,"_ Kara said over the comms. Nat sighed and flicked the screen off.

"I only do it because I worry, Kara," Nat sighed. Kara grunted before speaking again.

" _So, where are we going first?"_ she asked.

"Shanghai. Last place Clint was spotted and that was two days ago. He can't have gotten that far," Nat explained.

" _Don't be so sure, Nat. It's Clint,"_ Kara deadpanned. Nat chuckled.

"That's true, but I know him better than anyone. He's working his way through the organized crime rings. He's almost done in China. He'll be moving closer and closer to Japan. He might even be there already," she said. Of course, Nat knew that's where he was already, carving his way through the Yakuza. He'd be in Tokyo soon, if her predictions were right.

Kara was growing more and more annoyed. They'd spent two days in China going through Clint's trail of blood. In her gut, Kara knew something wasn't adding up. The bodies were too old for a fresh trail like Nat had claimed. To top it off, Nat seemed to be getting a tad bit nervous around her, and Daisy was constantly watching the two of them, like one of them would explode.

Kara hated this feeling. Doubt. But she was feeling it now towards Nat, a woman she trusted implicitly because of everything they'd been through together. Nat was her best friend, even after two and five years apart. That hadn't changed, but Kara couldn't shake the feeling that Nat and Daisy were hiding something. It was with great reluctance that she hovered above the hotel they were renting, watching them. She was almost done, her suspicions proved false since they had talked about nothing out of the ordinary, when Nat's phone received a message.

"It's from Bruce," Kara heard Nat say before the red head sighed. "Oh thank god," she said. Kara x-rayed through the roof of the building and read the phone.

' _Tony's finally onboard. Showed up this afternoon with a surprise device, totally fixed the problem we've been having_

 _-Bruce'_

The message said. Kara's blood boiled.

Nat had lied to her, told her Tony was on board and making a time machine in case the legends didn't work out.

"So, where's Barton?" Daisy asked. Apparently, she'd been in on it too.

"He's in Tokyo, carving up the Yakuza there. If we hurry, we can get to him before he leaves," Nat explained.

"Well there's no problems with hurrying, is there now? Apparently, all we, or rather I, have been doing is chasing a false trail," Kara growled from the doorway. Nat and Daisy both whipped around and looked at the angry expression on Kara's face.

Busted.

"You caught us," Nat said. "But would you have helped if I hadn't lied? Are you going to leave now that Tony's in and has a device that can help us travel through time?" she asked. Kara snarled.

"I don't care about that right now! I care about that two of my closest friends lied to my fucking face," she hissed. "Where's Barton, I'll go pick him up," she said angrily.

"He's in Tokyo," Nat said.

"Good. I'll get him, you two head back to New York. I'll be right behind you," she said in a tone that brokered no argument. Without another glance, she left the hotel and flew to Tokyo.

Clint forced the sword through the man's sternum, impaling him all the way through before pulling it out and wiping the blood off the blade. He'd been at this for nearly three years now and the work still wasn't done.

"You shouldn't have come," he said as he pulled off his hood and mask.

"Believe me, Clint, I almost didn't," a voice he hadn't heard in five years replied. He hadn't expected her.

"I thought you were Nat," he admitted. Kara growled.

"Change of plans. I sent her back to New York," she replied.

"No one sends Nat anywhere," he said.

"Yeah well, she pissed me off. Now, are you going to come with me, or are you going to continue this killing spree I hear you've been on for the last few years?" she asked. Clint turned to look at her and was surprised by what he saw. He knew what happened to Wanda of course. He recognized the haunted look in her eyes.

"Nice suit," he said. Kara didn't say anything, looking over his own suit.

"You too," she said. "So what'll it be, Clint? Cause if the answer is no I'm leaving your ass here and going to save Wanda by myself if I have to."

"Is that why you're here? To go off on some half-brained idea and get yourself killed?" he asked. Kara shook her head.

"It's not half-brained if it works, and Tony made it work. Time machine and everything. I know what you're feeling Clint, like the hope will kill you worse than the let down will, but I can assure you, I wouldn't be here if I thought it wouldn't work," Kara explained. "We, more than any of the other's have a reason to go back, to change what happened and fix this world."

"Stop it, just stop," Clint muttered. Kara took a step closer.

"You think I don't know what you're feeling?" she repeated angrily. "I do. I lost Wanda, the love of my life. I wanted to marry her and have kids with her. I know you lost Laura and the kids, but this is our chance. Do you wanna blow that?"

"No," he whispered. Kara offered her hand and he took it.

"Good, then let's go," she said.

The two landed back in New York after a four hour flight in which Clint lost feeling in his ass from riding on Supergirl's back the entire time.

"You made it," Alex said as she hugged her sister. Kara nodded and brushed past the DEO agent, her target already in her sights. With pursed lips, she stood in front of Nat with her arms crossed.

"I'm pissed, I hope you know that," she said.

"Yeah, but it got you here, so I don't regret it," Nat said unflinchingly. Kara sighed.

"Don't ever lie to me again and rope other people into it and we're even," she said. Nat nodded.

"Seems fair. Glad you didn't disappear with Clint," Nat said.

"Yeah well, he deserves this chance as much as anyone," Kara said. "I'll be back, I need to talk to Harley and Pamela. I'll come and help set everything up when I'm done."

Nat nodded, letting Kara walk away, the knot in her stomach untangling. She didn't want Kara to be angry with her, knowing that the blonde could hold grudges if she really wanted to.

Kara listened to the sounds of a heated make out session as she looked for Harley and Pamela before finding them in a broom closet. "Really?" she asked dryly with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It's a different Earth. How often can anyone claim they've had sex on different versions of the same planet?" Harley asked. Kara chuckled before clapping her on the shoulder.

"Glad to see some things haven't changed, but I was coming to see if you were all okay getting here. Clearly you're fine, but I wanted to say thank you for coming with me. You didn't have to," Kara said.

"Oh Blondie, of course we did. You're my friend, and the bird's of prey always help their friends. Well, most of them do since Dinah and Renee had a prior engagement and couldn't be torn away and Oracle kinda…well she can't exactly roll through time can she?" Harley asked. "Is there anything Pam and I can do to help?"

"Mostly just building things. It'd probably go a lot faster," Kara said.

"Say no more," Harley cheered. "Pam – a – lamb and I are expert builders!"

"Honey, we're good at destroying things," Pamela said with a sidelong glance at her lover.

"Eh, tomato-pahtato," Harley said, grabbing Pamela's hand and marching towards the construction zone. Pamela looked back with a scowl.

"You're the worst, Supergirl. Clam jamming a fellow lady lover like that," she said with a huff before reluctantly following the former psychologist. Kara chuckled nervously, knowing there was probably going to be a carnivorous plant the next time she went to bed lying under her pillow.

"So, Kara Zor-El returns," Kara heard behind her as she sat and ate in the kitchen. Kara swallowed her food and turned to see Tony leaning against the door.

"Good to see you too, Tony," Kara said.

"You missed the birth of my daughter," he said. Kara sighed.

"I missed a lot of things Tony. I wasn't, and am still not, in a good place. I'm not who I used to be," she said. Tony nodded before sitting down on the barstool next to her. Kara knew in her heart that she wasn't good to be around, especially someone as innocent as a child...even if they were Tony's.

"Yeah. It's understandable, but I think Morgan would've loved to have met her godmother five a couple of years earlier," he said. Kara froze.

"Tony-"

"It's alright. I get it. I'm not blaming you in the least but…I'm asking you to stick around maybe, after we pull this off," Tony said. "I know Morgan would love to meet you."

"Are you bribing me with your own daughter, Tony?" Kara asked, hiding an amused smile behind the rim of her glass.

"I would do no such thing," Tony said, looking every bit scandalized as he pretended to sound before smirking. "Unless of course it worked then I totally would." Kara nodded before looking down at the granite counter.

"I don't know, Tony. This has to work first before I can guarantee anything."

"It's gonna work cause, come on," he said, gesturing to himself. "I'm building this thing."

"Then it's got at least a fifteen percent chance of blowing up in our faces," Kara jabbed with a smirk. Tony chuckled.

"Yeah probably," he admitted. "Time is tricky like that."

"Yeah," Kara muttered. "And selfish too."

"Your sister told me about what happened on Earth prime. She did the right thing, Kara," Tony said, causing the blonde to sigh.

"I don't want to talk about her, Tony. Come on. Let's get back to building the giant time machine before Harley crosses the wrong wires and ends up in the twelfth century."

"We've got a small problem," Scott said. Kara turned to look at the incredible shrinking man.

"And what would that be?" Tony asked.

"We don't have enough Pym particles for everyone here."

"That's fine. We'll pick who goes back in time and who stays here," Kara said as if it was obvious.

"I mean sure but…I mean it's kind of lame that they came here to help and don't even get to go back in time," Scott said. Alex snorted.

"It's fine. The birds and I don't really care about that stuff. We came to help you guys however you needed. We can head back to our Earth once this is done. No biggie," she said. Harley however, was pouting.

"You mean I can't see Kara all baby faced and innocent!" she asked.

"Sorry Harley," Kara said, cracking a rare smile. "Better luck next time."

"If you want to see a baby Kara, I've got pictures back home I can show you," Alex chimed in. Kara glared at her sister.

"Don't you dare. I will melt your face off," she threatened. Alex merely smiled.

"Back to the issue at hand, or rather, non-issue, I guess. We've got enough for all of us Avengers and one test run," Scott said.

"Good. So let's get this test run under way," Kara said, clapping her hands together. "Who's getting shot through time?"

"I will," Clint said immediately. Tony and Bruce nodded from the console.

"Alright then. Let's do this."

Clint came back immediately once the run was over.

"It works," he said, gagging slightly. Nat hovered over him in concern before he stood up. "I'm alright," he said, holding a youth baseball mitt in his hand.

"Now we plan," Steve said.

After much planning and deliberation, it was broken up into four teams. Steve, Tony, Scott, and Bruce would go after the space, time, and mind stones. Kara, Nat, and Clint would go after the soul stone after dropping of Rhodey and Nebula to get the power stone. Finally, Thor, Rocket, and Loki would go after the reality stone.

"Is everyone ready?" Steve asked as everyone who was going donned their respective suits. They all nodded in the affirmative.

"Five years ago we lost," Steve started. "We lost family, friends, loved ones. We lost a part of ourselves. Today we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes; no do-overs. Most of us will be going to familiar places, but that doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful, look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives, and we're gonna win it. Whatever it takes," Steve said. Kara nodded. "Good luck."

"He's pretty good at that," Rocket muttered.

"Shoulda seen him during the HYDRA reveal," Kara said with a smirk. "People lined up behind him to fight."

Everyone gathered around in a circle, standing away from each other as the device powered up.

"See you in a minute," Nat said, all smiles as the mask covered her face. Everyone else did the same before the machine sucked them in.

 **Vormir**

After dropping off Rhodey and Nebula, Nat, Clint, and Kara took the ship to Vormir. After landing, they disembarked and headed up the mountain.

"Bet the raccoon didn't have to climb a mountain," Nat snarked.

"Probably not, but he has a bunch of armed Asgardians to contend with if he's caught," Kara said. Nat thought for a moment before nodding.

"Fair enough. How much farther do you think-"

"Welcome," they were interrupted by an ethereal voice. Clint and Natasha drew their weapons as Kara's eyes lit up. "Natasha, daughter of Ivan. Clint, son of Edith. And Kara, daughter of Zor-El," it continued.

"Who are you?" Nat asked, not lowing her gun.

"Consider me, a guide," the spectre said, floating off the ground a few inches. "To you, and to all who seek the sould stone."

"Oh joy. How about you just tell us where it is, and we'll be on our merry way," Nat said.

"Oh, Liepshin, if only it were that easy," the spectre said, coming into the light.

"Red Skull. Read that you died in the forties. Apparently there was a lot of that going around that didn't stick," Kara said. "So, what magical riddle do we have to solve to obtain the soul stone?"

"It is not so simple, and yet, it is," Red Skull said as he floated towards the two massive pillars overlooking a large cliff. "What you seek lies in front of you, as does what you fear."

"The stone's down there," Nat said as she looked over the edge.

"For two of you," Red Skull said cryptically.

"Oh awesome," Kara said as she flew down and looked around at the dark gray rocks at the bottom. There was nothing there except for a few bloodstains. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy."

"As I was saying," Red Skull said as Kara returned to the top of the cliff. "For two of you to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul, for a soul," he said. Kara turned to him with a dark gleam.

"And if I threw you over?" she asked. He smiled condescendingly.

"Then you would only serve to end my torment, and you would be no closer to the stone," he replied. Kara growled as Nat sat down on a fallen log. A contemplative look on her face. Kara returned to the ledge. A soul for a soul.

How cliché and yet so awful it was.

Kara thumbed the small pouch in her belt, one of the few things she'd grabbed from her armory. She tapped a few buttons on her left gauntlet causing her suit to power down for good before she unzipped it. She sighed as two tears slipped down her face.

"There's gotta be another way," Nat muttered, already having come to a decision in her mind. She just had to prepare Kara and Clint for her choice.

"Why, cause he knew your daddy's name?" Clint asked rhetorically.

"I didn't. Thanos left here with the stone, without his daughter. That's not a coincidence," Nat said.

"Of course it's not. The nazi just spelled it out for us," Kara said, her back to Nat and Clint as she looked at the object in her hand. She'd considered using it once before at a really low point during one of her binge drinking sessions.

"Whatever it takes," Nat whispered.

"Yeah," Kara agreed quietly. Clint did as well.

"If we don't get that stone, billions of people stay dead," Nat said.

"Then I guess we both know who it's gotta be," Clint said, neither of them thinking of Kara in the moment. Kara was in her own little world.

"Yeah," she whispered to herself before pulling the kryptonite dagger from the protective pouch and sheath. "Yeah we do know," she said, loud enough for Clint and Nat to hear.

"Kara," Nat said, stepping forward, only for Kara to take a step back and place the dagger over her heart. Eerie green lines began to track up her face through her veins at the poisonous rock did its job. "Don't do this."

"And what? Let you or Clint do this? Look at me, Nat. You saw how bad I got back in my other fortress. That's not someone that's good for Wanda, good for anyone. I'm no good, Nat. I broke when millions of others didn't. I became so angry, so full of bitter righteousness that I butchered my way through Gotham and National city. I obliterated CADMUS and killed two people for killing my cousin. That's not someone Wanda should be around, any of you should be around. Tony made me Morgan's godmother. You want me around that kid?" she looked anywhere but Nat and Clint, but eventually found their eyes.

"Kara…Wanda loves you. Remember why we're doing this," Nat pleaded.

"I am…and that's why I want you to tell her, if this crazy hair brained scheme does work, that I will always love her, and then I want you to tell her everything I did."

"Kara don't. Step away and let me do it. I have no one who would miss me for very long," Nat said. Kara shook her head.

"No, Nat. I'm broken, and not the kind of broken that can be put back together. Clint, you take care of that wife of yours, and your kids, alright?" Kara asked. Clint nodded.

"Damn you, Kara," he whispered. Kara gave a bitter, watery smile.

"Do me a favor and take my body back. Alex and Tony will know what to do but tell em' to place me in the sun chamber to preserve my body. I want to be shot towards Rao, so I need to be looking my best," Kara said. Nat and Clint both nodded as Kara took a deep breath and leaned ever so slightly back.

Then she plunged the dagger into her heart.

The look on Kara's face sent tears down Nat's face as first the pain came, and then a sense of peace washed over her before the blonde tumbled over the edge.

" _Come to me, love,"_ a voice whispered on the wind as Kara fell.

"I'm coming, my _twilight star,"_ Kara whispered back before everything went dark.

 **Bit light on the detail but...well it didn't have to be detailed. I didn't feel like rehashing most of Endgame. Instead, for this chapter, I focused on Kara getting reacquainted with some of the Avengers.**

 **In other news, I've posted my Harry Potter OC story so if you maybe want to check it out, I'd be grateful.**


	59. Chapter 59

**I do not own Supergirl or Marvel. All rights belong to DC/CW and Disney.**

 **Supergirl Lost**

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine**

Nat rushed forward as soon as Kara's blonde hair had disappeared from view. She slid on her hands and knees, peering over the edge right as she hit the ground.

"No!" Nat shouted as Clint pulled her away. The Red Skull looked impassive as the magic that bound the stone to Vormir lit up before whisking them away.

Nat and Clint sat up with a gasp in a puddle of water before the redhead broke down crying. Clint managed to crawl his way to her before enveloping the sobbing assassin in what he hoped was a comforting hug, one strong enough to hold her together; to keep her from breaking entirely.

"We gotta go get her," She whispered into his chest after several minutes of nonstop crying. Clint nodded against her head and stood, holding his hand out to her. She took it and stood on shaky legs before wrapping her arms around herself, looking back towards the mountain. Both of them noticed the orange glow in Clint's hand, but neither of them cared. They had another mission to complete.

 _She felt like she was floating. Or, was she standing up? Or maybe she was lying atop the most comfortable bed, warm in a way she hadn't felt in a long time?_

" _Wh-Where am I?" she asked aloud, looking around to a white void. She stood, or, what she thought was standing since it felt like gravity didn't matter here._

" _One could say that," a voice called. She turned around and her heart stopped beating._

" _Aunt Astra," she whispered. The woman gave a smile that that closely resembled her mother and held open her arms. The young woman rushed forward and truly hugged the woman she viewed as a second mother for the first time in what had to be twenty years now._

" _My little one," Astra whispered, smiling as she felt her surrogate daughters arms around her once more._

" _Wha-What are you doing here? I thought-" Kara stuttered, doing her best to keep the slight disappointment out of her voice. Her aunt, while a very welcome surprise, was not the person she'd hoped to see first._

" _I know," Astra said with that knowing smile on her face that she seemed to have. "But that is for later. Now is the time to talk."_

" _But-" Kara started, but was interrupted when her Astra held up her hand._

" _As I said, there will be time to talk of that particular topic later, but for now, there are people who would like to see you and give the answers you seek, and I would like time to catch up with my niece."_

" _Of course, Aunt Astra," Kara said, this time disappointment clear in her voice._

" _While we walk, I would love to hear about the woman that has stolen my niece's heart and soul," Astra said as a peace offering. Kara had expected to feel pain at her aunt's words, a pain she knew she would never get used to whenever Wanda was mentioned, but there was none. Astra once again gave Kara a knowing look and placed her hand on Kara's back._

" _Come. We have a long walk ahead of us."_

Even though Nat knew it was pointless, she still checked the blonde for signs of life. She cried again as she smoothed over the bloodied blonde hair of one of her closest friends.

"Damnit, Kara," She whispered as she hugged the blonde's body. Nat didn't care about the blood on her combat gear, about the jagged rocks digging into her knees, or even the pitying looks Clint was giving her that she normally would've smacked him upside the head for. She only cared for the limp body cradled in her arms.

"Come on. Let's get back to the ship…let's bring her home," Clint whispered, placing a comforting hand on Nat's shoulder. The redhead nodded and picked up her friend. Clint offered to help, but she refused it as she carried Kara's body all the way back to where their ship was waiting.

Gently, Nat laid her on the ground, her hair spreading out with the wind over the rocks as Clint shrunk the ship behind her. Nat pressed her hand down onto the quantum-suit button, the red and white suit covering Kara's body before she activated her own suit. Sitting on the ground, Nat carefully cradled Kara's body to her own as Both Nat and Clint activated the quantum device.

" _What is this place, Aunt Astra?" Kara asked as she walked along a grassy path. Her aunt looked at her and smiled._

" _It's a safe place, Kara…a place that is in between," Astra said. She smiled fleetingly at Kara's confused expression. "I'm sorry, I can't really explain more. You're not ready yet." Kara didn't question her aunt's statement, but she strongly suspected that this was a place between heaven and hell. Why couldn't Astra just say that? Had the things she'd done on Earth-38 caught up to her?_

" _So where are we walking to? It feels like it's been ages," Kara said._

" _It hasn't, but I know the feeling. We're going to meet your father. There are so many things we wanted to tell you, that_ I _wanted to tell you. I think it's best if you heard it from him…" Astra said with a sad smile. Kara turned and hugged her aunt._

" _It doesn't mean I love you any less," she whispered. Astra nodded._

" _I know, little one," Astra said before pulling away. "Time is short and we're almost to where we need to go."_

Nat held on to Kara for dear life as they flew through the quantum tunnel before everything came to a standstill. They were back.

"Did we do it?" Banner asked.

"Are you telling me this actually worked?" Rhodey chimed in, a smile on his face.

Nat whimpered as she deactivated Kara's suit and buried her head in the limp strands of blonde hair. Then tears slipped free from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Then she sobbed.

Multiple things happened all at once, seemingly in slow motion. Banner fell to one knee as Tony rushed over and pressed a hand to Kara's neck; everyone else could only stare in mournful silence. The women from Earth-38 all reacted differently. Alex rushed forward and took her sister's pale hand, shock and denial written clearly across her face. Harley stared in shock as she collapsed to her knees, eased to the ground by strong pale green arms. Rose stood, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she stared at the bastion of strength laid low.

Everyone in the room, whether they were aware of it or not, saw Kara as the invincible girl. The girl of steel. A pillar of fortitude and kindness that seemed unbreakable. Even though they knew she had strayed from her familiar personality, they all knew she'd come back eventually. They all knew that only time could heal some wounds.

But now she was dead.

"What happened?" Alex asked in a hushed whisper. Nat didn't seem to react until Alex grabbed her shoulder and forced the redhead to look at her. "What. Happened?" she asked again.

"She sacrificed herself," Nat whispered. "A soul for a soul, that was the price of the soul stone. She shoved a kryptonite dagger into her heart and jumped off the cliff," she said, a haunted look in her eyes as the scene replayed once more. "She asked us to take her home before she…" Nat looked toward the blonde once more, pursing her lips. "She said you and Tony would know what to do."

"Yeah…Yeah we do!" Alex said. It had worked for Kal, though that was by accident. "She said you had a solar chamber?" Alex asked the tech genius.

"I do…Yeah. We can keep her there," Tony said, sniffling slightly as he looked at Kara.

"No, you don't get it. Solar energy heals her. It's stupidly powerful. Her cousin died on our earth and then he came back. The latent solar energy in his cells healed him," Alex explained. "We can keep her in the solar chamber, and bring her back."

"Don't you get it," Nat whispered angrily. "A soul for a soul. She's not coming back."

"You don't know that!" Alex denied.

"Either way, it's what she wanted," Clint said, trying to keep Alex and Nat from going at it. "She said to put her in the solar chamber to preserve her body. She wanted to be shot to Rao. Now, I see no harm in putting her in the chamber. Let's just do that and do what we came here to do."

Nat sniffled before nodding, picking Kara up and walking to the sublevel under the facility, followed by a silent procession of people.

Nat laid Kara down on the bed inside the solar chamber and smoothed out her hair.

"We have to take the knife out," Alex said. Nat nodded as Tony brought in a surgical clamp before handing it to Alex.

The DEO agent wiped her eye, not looking at Kara's lifeless face as she grasped the base of the green rock and pulled it out of her sister's chest with a wet sound. Nat walked out without another word except for a hand on Kara's shoulder as Alex pocketed the blade. Alex just stared at Kara's pale face.

"You had to plan this," she whispered desperately. "I told you Kal was alive. You wouldn't just forget that. You even told them to put you in the solar chamber; that Tony and I would know what to do." She didn't know what she was expecting, but the silence became too unbearable, so Alex left the chamber, closing the door behind her.

Tony stood at the console, typing away on the screen in front of him.

"You really think it's possible?" he asked quietly.

"You wouldn't be asking if you didn't think that," Alex countered. Tony took a deep breath before shrugging.

"Fair enough," he said before turning on the solar chamber and bumping up the power to mimic Earth's sun if it was fifty million years younger. Alex gave him a look.

"I've done the math. Her cell's can handle the extra energy," was all Tony said before walking back upstairs.

 _Kara groaned and rubbed at her chest. It wasn't painful, not like the knife had felt as it slipped between her ribs and into her heart, but like a pressure. It was so light it only felt like someone had laid a hand across her chest, but the pressure was growing._

" _Not long now," Astra said cryptically. Kara didn't even bother questioning her words at this point. "Oh, and would you look at that, we're here." Kara looked up and saw her the house from Midvale. Inside the door was-._

" _Father?" Kara whispered._

" _Hello, Starlight," Zor-El said softly, pulling his daughter into a comforting hug._

Tony, Bruce, and Rocket put the stones together in a gauntlet made of nanites, a somber mood hanging over them at the friend they had lost. Tony himself doubted that Kara could come back. After all, it was a soul for a soul, and the stones were powerful enough to wipe out half of all life in the universe. Could Kara really come back from that?

"It's done," Tony said as he slipped the last stone into place. The gauntlet rested in its cradle, taunting them with its power as the stones glowed, pulsing in time with each other.

Everyone gathered in the lab as Tony brought out the gauntlet. They stood around it in a loose circle, people from Earth-38 interspersed with the beleaguered Avengers.

"So…" Rocket asked. "Who put's the thing on and snaps their friggin' fingers?"

"We should wait," Alex said. All eyes turned to her, waiting for an explanation. Nat looked her, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Don't say it, Alex," she whispered.

"Well I'm going to!" Alex snarled. "We should wait for Kara."

"Look, I know you think Kara can come back, but she stuck a kryptonite knife through her _heart_ and fell off a fucking cliff. I know, I was _there_ ," Nat shot back. Alex opened her mouth, ready to snap at the redhead, but Daisy stood between them.

"Guys, this isn't what Kara would want. She died, or not, so that we could do this. So that we could bring back the people we lost. She wouldn't want us to wait." Alex and Nat both backed down at Daisy's words. Kara wouldn't want them fighting.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you," Alex offered. Nat nodded and eased herself back from the edge of her already stretched nerves.

"So…who gets to do the deed?" Daisy asked, bringing everyone back to the point of why they were here.

"Me. I'll do it," Thor rumbled from his spot beside Loki. The god in green looed sharply to his brother.

"Absolutely not. You told me what it did to Thanos. No way in hell I'm letting you do that to yourself," Loki snapped.

"I have to do this, Loki," Thor muttered. Loki looked blankly at his brother before shaking his head.

"I know you blame yourself for everything, but killing yourself isn't-" Loki started but cut himself off, remembering the company he was in and who was lying in the solar chamber in the basement. "Don't go volunteering yourself for this. _This_ isn't how you atone; you're all I have left," he said quietly.

"He's right," Bruce said from the opposite of the brothers. "We all saw what those stones did to Thanos. None of you could survive."

"And you will?" Tony asked.

"The radiation's mostly gamma. I've got the best chance at it," Bruce said.

 _The pressure in her chest had grown stronger, and as it did, Kara felt heavier and heavier in whatever reality this was._

" _We don't have much longer, Zor-El," Astra said with a sad smile. Her father nodded as he pulled away from his daughter, running his hand through Kara's long blonde hair._

" _You've grown, Starlight. I couldn't be prouder of you," he whispered. "Come inside. We have much to talk about and so little time to do it."_

" _What do you mean? I thought I was dead?" Kara asked._

" _You and I both know there was an alternative," Astra said, leveling a raised eyebrow at her niece. Kara had the decency to at least look a bit sheepish._

" _Foolish stunts aside," Zor-El said "There are a few things we need to talk to you about."_

" _What do you mean?" Kara asked._

" _I mean that you must go back. Your beloved isn't here, starlight, and you knew that," Zor-El said softly. "She is waiting for you, your soul mate, without you, she will spiral as you have."_

" _My soulmate?" Kara questioned. Zor-El and Astra both nodded, but it was Astra who explained._

" _Soulmates are very rare and are often only brought together by the fates. When two soulmate's meet, they often times don't know it at first, other than a tugging in the heart. The two of you were brought together, across hundreds of universes to shift balances that had gone wrong. Without her, the balance shifted once more, and you were lost in your grief. Without you, the same will happen to her. Only in her case, she has the potential to rewrite aspects of the universe."_

" _Ordinarily, the fates would not interfere with celestial magic, but in your case, they need to. If one universe fails or is changed in so significant a way from its original design, the failure of the multiverse is a certainty," Zor-El explained gravely._

" _So what? Wanda and I are some universal dominoes that the fates don't want to fall?" Kara asked. Astra nodded._

" _Yes, little one," she said. Kara sighed._

" _Is there anything else I need to know?" Kara asked._

" _Nothing that you won't find out on your own," Zor-El said. Astra gave him a look but her shook his head. Astra sighed but said nothing._

" _Alright…when do I go back then?" Kara asked._

" _Soon. For now…would you mind spending the time you have left with us?" Astra asked. Kara nodded._

" _Of course," she said._

"Alright Banner," Tony said as Bruce took hold of the gauntlet. "You're just bringing back everyone that we lost here, back to today. Don't change anything from the last five years."

"Got it," Bruce said.

Everyone began to suit up or get behind someone that could handle whatever might happen when Bruce snapped his fingers. Harley stood behind Pamela who was behind Rhodey. Alex and Daisy were behind Steve. Rocket and Loki took cover behind Thor. Huntress was hiding behind a lab cart, her head peaking over the edge. Rose stood with Clint and Nat behind Tony.

Tony activated the barndoor protocol, closing all the windows and doors before Bruce put on the gauntlet. If it went horribly wrong, at least the blast would be somewhat mitigated.

"Whenever you're ready," Tony said. Bruce nodded as he picked up the gauntlet before placing it on his hand.

Immediately he started screaming as the energy raced through his arm and up to his head, connecting him to the essence of the universe. He gathered his wits about him as the pain surged through his body, thinking about all the people Thanos had snapped away five years ago. He thought about Kara, but something in the stones said 'no.' He was disappointed but knew he had to act quickly or the pain was going to become too much. He snapped, and everything flashed white for a moment.

"Talk to me, Bruce!" Tony said, spraying something that Bruce couldn't quite see but dmn if it didn't feel good. "How're you feeling? Any pain anywhere else?" Tony asked.

"You guys," Scott said as he walked out to one of the adjoining offices. "I think it worked."

Bruce didn't even have time to warn anyone when he looked up to see a massive ship hovering over the facility, a missile screaming down before everything exploded.

Down in the deepest part of the facility, a pair of blue eyes opened just as the ceiling began to collapse.

 **Here you all are. A bit late, but I promised I wouldn't abandon this story. Next chapter is the big fight. Be prepared.**


End file.
